


Tokion sydämet

by Aysha666



Series: ÄKT - Älä katso taaksesi [4]
Category: D (Band), Dir en grey, Monia (koska ÄKT - katso päätarina)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Death, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Prequel, Romance, Songfic, Spinoff
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 95,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aysha666/pseuds/Aysha666
Summary: “Hyppäsit elämääni ihan yllättäen – älä hyppää siitä vielä pois.”
Relationships: Die/Shinya (Dir en grey), Muutama muuhun pieni maininta
Series: ÄKT - Älä katso taaksesi [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726384





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Genre** : Prequel, Spinoff, AU, Romance, Action, Fluff, ehkä hiukan Angsti, Draama, “Songfic“, (Deathficci, pientä Hurt/Comfort)  
>  **Song** : Gene Pitney & Marc Almond: [Something’s Gotten Hold of My Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6kz4Ya1hJrc&feature=youtu.be)  
>  **Disclaimir** : En omista harmikseni herroja tai muitakaan oikeita henkilöitä enkä vaihteeksi kaikkia haluaisikaan, mutta tarina on minun, vaikkei kukaan tästä maksakaan. Kappale taas kuuluu Gene Pitneylle (koska levytti sen tietääkseni ensimmäisenä 60-luvulla) sekä Roger Greenawaylle ja Roger Cookille (jotka taisivat olla ainakin sanoittajina). Nimi taas on saanut viitettä Don Rosan sarjakuvasta nimeltä Yukonin sydämet  
>  **Chapters** : 1/1 (14/14 ihan vain postaamisen takia)  
>  **Warnings** : Tarkkaan kuvattua seksiä, tappeluita, hakkaamista/pahoinpitelyä/pientä kiduttamista, aseita, joidenkin hahmojen kuolemaa ja/tai joidenkin ihmisten kuolemien maininta, vakavia sairauksia, tiettyjen stereotypioiden vastaan hangoittelu (ja ehkä paikoitellen niiden noudattamistakin juonellisista syistä) sekä [pääficciin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909110/chapters/57487120) liittyviä erilaisia paljastuksia, jos ette ole lukeneet päätarinaa lukuun 60 asti  
>  **A/N 2010–2012** : Olin joskus luvannut muutamille ihmisille tekeväni tämän ja täytyihän se vihdoin ja viimein toteuttaa – nimittäin spinoffin Shinya/Diestä, vaikka kyseisistä henkilöistä olevia ficcejä onkin lafissa satoja. No, saitte nyt yhden sellaisen lisää XD
> 
> Genreissä tuo songfic on lainausmerkeissä, koska tämä ficci ei syntynyt sen ansiosta mitenkään, vaan jouduin etsimään tähän sopivan laulun omista syistäni, jotka varmaan ymmärrätte tämän luettuanne.  
> Alun perin olin suunnitellut tämän tarinan nimeksi Rentun ruusua, mutta eräs toinen kirjoittaja julkaisi sen nimisen tarinan, että nimi oli pakko vaihtaa. Sinänsä harmittaa, koska mielestäni Rentun ruusu olisi sopinut tähän huomattavasti paremmin. Aina ei voi kuitenkaan saada kaikkea.
> 
> Mitäs muuta sanoisin… No, tässä on tosiaan jonkin verran stereotypioita ja kliseitä, mutta ne ovat olleet tietoisia valintoja hahmojen ja eräänlaisen juonen kannalta (ja eräs juttu tässä on klisee, mutta en ainakaan itse ole törmännyt siihen syystä tai toisesta). Toivottavasti niistä kliseistä ei ole tullut hirvittäviä tai että sain siitä muokattua vähemmän kamalan eivätkä stereotypiatkaan hypi turhan paljon silmille.
> 
> **A/N 2019–2020** : Muistan vieläkin hyvin, miten hämmentynyt olin siitä pyynnöstä, kun minulta pyydettiin erikseen kirjoittamaan Shnyasta ja Diestä. Oletin, että otsassani oli iso D-leima, ettei kukaan olisi mitään tällaista pyytänyt. Toisaalta, on tärkeää huomauttaa, että minulta pyydettiin kirjoittamaan nimenomaan ÄKT:n Shinyasta ja Diestä, mikä kävi järkeen. Minua jännitti kovasti, koska siihen aikaan Lost and Found -foorumilla oli suuri määrä Dir en Grey -ficcejä ja vielä samalla parituksella. Nyt jälkikäteen katsottuna olen (jälleen) tyytyväinen lopputulokseen, vaikka nyt myöhemmin kirjoittaessani yrittäisin vältellä enemmän osaa kliseistä, vaikka ne olivatkin tarinan juonen takia pakollisia.
> 
> Toivottavasti vanhat lukijat pitävät tästä ja uudet löytävät jotain mieleistä^^
> 
> **Huom!** Ficci sijoittuu parin päivän päähän Kuro Kagen kokouksesta ja sitä myöten samaan vuorokauteen, kun eräs tärkeä hahmo kuoli päätarinassa vaikka eri kaupungissa. Saatte siis tietää, mitä Tokiossa on tapahtunut, mutta mitä Osakassa tapahtuu suunnilleen samaan aikaan… Se selviää lukemalla loput luvut Älä katso taaksesi -tarinasta.
> 
> Kommentit ovat jälleen enemmän kuin toivottuja^^
> 
> **Hahmot** (tarpeellisimmat):
> 
> Terachi Shinya (Dir en Grey)  
> Die/ Ando Daisuke (Dir en Grey)  
> Tetsu (ex-UnsraW)  
> Yu~ki (ex-Malice Mizer)  
> Higuchi Yutaka (Buck-Tick)  
> Shoji Noriko (juontaja)  
> Ishikawa Sayuri (enka)  
> Yoshiki (X Japan, SKIN, …)  
> Toshi (X Japan)  
> Miko (exist trace)  
> Klaha (ex-Malice Mizer)  
> Asagi (D)  
> Exo-chika (Aural Vampire)  
> Hitsugi (Nightmare)  
> Yuu (ex-Matenrou opera)  
> Tsukasa (ex-D’espairsRay)  
> Zero (ex-D’espairsRay)  
> Anzi (ex-Matenrou opera)  
> Riku/Kenji Hiura (ex-Phantasmagoria, Rin)  
> Ruiza (D)  
> Sawada Taiji (ex-X Japan)

”Shinya-sama?” ovelta kuului kevyt koputus.  
Vastausta ei kuulunut, ei edes hymähdystä. Vaalea koivuovi raottui hiljalleen ja mustatukkainen pää kurkisti sisään kannatellen käsissään tarjotinta.  
Lähes vitivalkoinen huone oli hämäränä, kun valot eivät olleet päällä. Valkoiset seinät olivat tyhjät ja vailla koristeita. Yhdessä nurkassa oli pieni lavuaari, jonka ylle oli kiinnitetty peili. Toisella puolella huonetta oli puinen lipasto pieni pöytä, jonka ääressä oli kolme metallirunkoista tuolia. Keskellä huonetta lepäsi aivan peilin puoleisessa seinässä kiinni metallirunkoinen sänky. Vuoteella makasi hiljalleen pitkä, laiha hahmo, joka ei liikahtanutkaan, ellei laskettu mukaan rintakehää, joka nousi ja laski hitaasti raskain hengenvedoin. Vuoteen vieressä, aivan paksuissa tyynyissä kiinni jököttivät sähköiset laitteet, jotka mittasivat sydämenlyöntejä, aivojen toimintaa ja muuta kehon kuntoa. Hiljaisuudessa kuului tasaisin välein kevyt piippaus ilmoittaen kaiken olevan, kuten pitikin. Punaiset hiukset laskeutuivat sotkuisina valkoiselle tyynylle osoittaen sinne sun tänne mustan juurikasvun korostaessa takkuista vaikutelmaa. Kalpeat kasvot katsoivat kattoa tummien ripsien saadessa ihon näyttämään vielä vaaleammalta. Kädet lepäsivät paksun peiton päällä vihertävänsinisen sairaalapaidan hihojen päättyessä kyynärpäihin asti.  
Sisään kurtistanut mies katseli potilaan vuoteen ympärille, mutta näki vain tyhjän, valkoisella kankaalla verhotun metallituolin. 

Mustatukkainen raotti lisää ovea katsellen paremmin ympärilleen. Varsin yksinkertaisesti sisustetussa ja tyhjänomaisessa huoneessa etsitty henkilö oli helppo löytää. Suuren, kaksiosaisen ikkunan edessä seisoi tummansiniseen pukuun pukeutunut hoikka, keskimittainen mies, joka katseli öisen Tokion valoja silmän kantamattomiin kohti horisonttia. Muutama vaaleanruskea hiuskiehkura laskeutui niskasta takin päälle kerrostetun kampauksen alkaessa kasvaa pois muodostaan, mutta eipä pukumies siitä välittänyt tai huomannut tarvitsevansa parturia.  
“Shinya-sama?” mustatukkainen mies työnsi ovea paremmin auki.  
Shinya kohotti katseensa ylös kaupungin valoista ja kääntyi hitaasti katsomaan taakseen ovelle.  
“Shinya-sama, teidän pitäisi levätä”, Tetsu kumarsi kevyesti päällään.  
Tetsun mustat, partaveitsellä epätasaisesti leikatut hiukset liikahtivat pehmeästä liikkeestä. Viehättävät, kauniit kasvot katsoivat johtajaansa varovaisesti, huolestuneena nähdessään syvät silmäpussit, ja ruskeat, väsyneet silmät saivat henkivartijan hiukan murheelliseksi.  
“Tiedän”, yakuza vastasi katsoen uupuneena alaistaan.  
Tetsun kauniit, suuret silmät oli rajattu vahvoilla viivoilla tämän tapojensa mukaan ja odottamattomat huulikorut keräsivät huomiota vahvan meikin kanssa. Musta puku toi laihaan vartaloon lihaksikkuutta, mutta samalla korosti miehelle harvinaisen kapeaa vyötäröä. Mustatukkainen oli niin nuori ja viime päivien raskaudesta huolimatta hyvinvoivan, vahvan näköinen, kuin mikään ei voisi koskaan lyödä tätä maahan. Kunpa hänessä olisi sitä samaa. Katse siirtyi oven edessä seisovasta käytävän puolelle. Shinya näki aivan henkivartijansa kantapäillä seisovan valkokasvoisen miehen, joka katsoi tutkivasti häntä. Keltaiset silmät saivat tavallisesti kenet tahansa hätkähtämään, mutta Tokion herra oli tottunut vanhempaan Hindu kushin mieheen ja lisäksi hän oli niin väsynyt, ettei jaksanut mitenkään säikähtää Yu~kin kylmältä vaikuttavaa katsetta. Miehen mustat kiharat laskeutuivat siistin, mustan puvun päälle. Tarkkasilmäinen saattoi kuitenkin nähdä hiusten hiukan lässähtäneen ja paikoitellen mustasta kankaasta näki rypistymisen merkkejä. Niin, ei kahdella muullakaan ollut helppoa.  
“Teidän pitäisi nukkua, Shinya-sama. Istukaa hetkeksi tuolille Die-saman viereen ja antakaa unen tulla”, huulikoruja käyttävä piteli pientä tarjotinta tavaroineen käsissään viitaten vuoteen ääressä olevaa tuolia.  
“Ehkä myöhemmin, kun väsyttää enemmän”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja koetti näyttää virkeämmältä vilkaisten samalla sängyn ympäristöä ja lakanoiden keskellä lepäävää miestä.

Tetsu ähkäisi matalasti ja avasi suunsa yrittääkseen kertoa, että johtajansa oli silmiin pistävän väsynyt ja tarvitsisi enemmän kuin lepoa. Kevyt kosketus olkapäällä sai henkivartijan kuitenkin katsomaan taakseen kohdaten vakavat, värillisillä piilolinsseillä peitetyt silmät. Yu~ki ravisti kieltävästi päätään. Nyt ei ollut oikea hetki yrittää neuvoa Shinyaa. Tokion herran pitäisi joko itse ryhdistäytyä tai luhistua. Sitten vasta he voisivat tehdä mielestään välttämättömän ja laittaa johtajansa lepäämään, ennen kuin tämä joutuisi itse potilaaksi sairaalaan.  
“Me toimme teille teetä ja onigirejä”, mustatukkaisista nuorempi kääntyi takaisin yakuzan puoleen.  
Kauniskasvoinen käveli peremmälle huoneeseen kiharahiuksisen jäädessä ovelle vartioon. Mustat kengät narisivat hiukan joka askeleella, ennen kun mies pysähtyi Dien vuoteen vierelle ja asetti pienelle yöpöydän tapaiselle tarjottimen.  
“Koettakaa syödä.”

“Kiitos, Tetsu”, vaaleanruskeahiuksinen katsoi teekuppia ja pienellä lautasella olevia neljää nyrkinkokoista riisipalloa merilevän ympäröimänä.  
“Tarvitsetteko vielä jotain?” nuori henkivartija kysyi hiljaa, kuin pelkäisi muuten häiritsevänsä potilasta.  
“En, voitte mennä”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja hymyili väsyneenä ja kääntyi jälleen katsomaan ulos ikkunasta.  
Tetsu henkäisi pienesti, mutta luovutti sitten laskien katseensa alas. He eivät Yu~kin kanssa voisi mitenkään auttaa Shinyaa. Vain Dien herääminen ja täydellinen parantuminen voisivat helpottaa mafiapomon oloa, eivätkä he kyenneet siihen. Nyt kaksikko ei voinut muuta kuin seistä oven takana vartiossa vaarojen varalta ja katsoa, kuinka Tokion herra menetti voimiaan hetki hetkeltä.  
Raskaasti huokaisten mustatukkainen kääntyi ympäri siirtyen ovelle toverinsa viereen. Keltasilmäinen katsoi hetken aikaa parinsa rinnalla vaaleanruskeahiuksisen selkää, mutta viimein he sulkivat oven jättäen yakuzansa ja mafiansa kakkosmiehen yksin Tokion ulkovalojen valaisemaan huoneeseen.

Shinya huokaisi raskaasti tuntien hirvittävän painon hartioillaan. Hänen mielensä oli synkkä, aivan kuin Tokiokin oli kaikesta valoloistostaan huolimatta.  
Rakennukset kohosivat miehen silmien edessä, vaikka sieväkasvoinen ei varsinaisesti katsonutkaan Japanin pääkaupunkia. Mafiapomo tarkkaili valtakuntaansa. Ruskeat sielunpeilit katselivat omaa piiriään, johon joku tuntematon oli tunkeutunut raunioittaen kaiken. Olihan heidän kimppuunsa ennenkin hyökätty, mutta nyt koko Kuro Kage oli kokenut iskuja, mikä oli ennen kuulumatonta. Nykyinen vihollinen oli tehnyt pahimman temppunsa häntä kohtaan, satuttanut kalleinta aarretta. Ruskeasilmäinen kääntyi katsomaan vuodetta. Hänen omaa Dietään oli ammuttu, eikä se ollut jäänyt siihenkään. Siksi mies oli niin uupunut. Jos kaikki olisi jäänyt pelkästään kyljen alueelle osuneeseen luotiin, joka raapaisi pikkuriikkisen muutamaa sisäelintä, ja verenhukkaan, yakuza olisikin ehkä voinut rauhoittua. Mutta ei! Hänen kilttiä, viatonta punkkariaan päätettiin satuttaa vielä lisää! Heti, kun saatiin hetki aikaa hengähtää ja punapään tila oli vakaa, niin samassa tämä sai sairauskohtauksen!

Paha olo nousi ylös vatsasta ja sai miehen yökkäämään. Ei häntä sinänsä oksettanut vatsan ollessa harvinaisen tyhjä, koska vaaleanruskeahiuksinen ei ollut kyennyt syömään kunnolla sitten kakkosmiehensä loukkaantumisen. Huonon olon aiheutti hirvittävä pelko ja tuska rakkaan ihminen ollessa vaarassa hänen takiaan. Mikäli Asagi ja tämän miehet olivat päätelleet oikein, ja vihollinen halusi kostoa, punapää kärsi johtajansa takia. Kaikki tämä olisi Tokion herran syytä.

Ruskeat silmät kostuivat pukumiehen kääntyessä katsomaan rakastaan. Die makasi viattomana, niin tyynenä vuoteessaan. Tämän tila oli vakaa, kuten se oli ollut runsas viikko sitten. Kakkosmies oli toipunut vaikeasta leikkauksesta ja pienestä komplikaatiosta, kun vihollinen päätti iskeä uudelleen. Kuin peläten uutta iskua välittömästi sillä hetkellä, Shinya harppoi pitkin askelin sängyn viereen ja istuutui alas. Hänestä kuitenkin tuntui, ettei ollut riittävän lähellä rakastaan ja mies tarttui käsinojista kiskoen tuolia mukanaan aivan vuoteen metallirunkoon kiinni. Yakuza otti pidempäänsä kädestä kiinni ja painoi sormensa ranteeseen etsimään pulssia. Kyllähän sairaalan koneetkin kertoivat, että pulssi oli hyvä, mutta vaaleanruskeahiuksinen halusi vain tuntea sen itse. Helpotus laskeutui raskaana viittana pukumiehen ylle hänen vajotessa nojaamaan sänkyä vasten.  
“Voi Die, miksi sinun täytyy kärsiä?” mies kuiskasi hiljaa hyväillen vaaleita sormia.  
Otsa painautui peiton alla piilottelevan vatsan päälle. Silmät halusivat painautua kiinni ja mieli vajota hetkeksi unen suomaan rauhaan, mutta mafiapomo ei sallinut sitä itselleen. Hän ei saisi nukahtaa, vaan hänen olisi vartioitava rakkaansa lepoa. Jos lyhempi nukahtaisi edes hetkeksi tai jättäisi punkkarin yksin, ties kuka siinä tapauksessa saattaisi hyökätä kimppuun ja onnistuisi tappamaan punapään. Vain he kolme olivat Tetsun ja Yu~kin kanssa sopivia vartioimaan kakkosmiestä.

Runsas viikko sitten vähän ennen Shinyan vierailua Die oli saanut kohtauksen – anafylaksian. Potilaan sydän oli pysähtynyt ja hoitajien piti elvyttää tämä. Vanhempi oli kuitenkin ehtinyt olla kuolleena useamman minuutin. Sydämen ryhtyessä uudelleen työhön, yakuza iloitsi syvästi rakkaansa taistelutahdosta, mutta hoitava lääkäri oli tuonut välittömästi huonoja uutisia: punapää oli luultavasti saanut aivovaurion. Aivot eivät olleet saaneet hetkeen happea ja aikaa oli kulunut sen verran, että jotain oli saattanut tapahtua. Mitä jotain? Siihen eivät lääkärit olleet osanneet vastata.  
_“Meidän on vain odotettava, että Ando-san herää. Sitten näemme tarkemmin, mitä on tapahtunut ja osaamme antaa oikeanlaista hoitoa”_ , lääkäri oli vain sanonut taputtaen mafiapomon olkapäätä.  
Odotettava ja odotettava! Mitä muuta hän olikaan tehnyt sitten punkkarin loukkaantumisen jälkeen!? Odottanut, että tämä heräisi ja sanoisi jotain, mutta nyt piti vielä valmistautua siihen, ettei tämä olisikaan enää sama ihminen kuin ennen. Miten siihen pitäisi muka valmistautua? Shinya oli lisännyt vartiointia, erityisesti sen jälkeen, kun eräs sairaanhoitaja oli löytänyt tyhjän ruiskun lattialta, jossa oli ollut pari pisaraa jotain ainetta jäljellä. Lääkärit olivat selittäneet, että kyseisellä aineella – tai myrkyllä, kuten vaaleanruskeahiuksinen ajatteli – oli erilaisia vaikutuksia ihmisiin riippuen heidän tilastaan ja mahdollisista allergioista. He olivat sanoneet, että ainetta voisi verrata insuliiniin, joka oli tietyllä tavalla annosteltuna tappava niille, joiden sydän tai maksa ei ollut kunnossa. Die sai nopeasti tarvitsemaansa hoitoa myrkkyä vastaan, mistä heidän vihollisensa ei ollut ilmeisesti pitänyt. 

Seuraavassa hetkessä rikollisjärjestön johtaja sai kuulla miehiltään, jotka oli jättänyt punapään turvaksi Kuro Kagen kokouksen ajaksi, että eräs nuoreksi hoitajaksi naamioitunut mies oli livahtanut kakkosmiehen huoneeseen ja yrittänyt tappaa tämän. Kaikeksi onneksi hyökkääjä oli kuitenkin saatu ajoissa kiinni rysänpäältä. Vihollisella oli ollut tyhjä ruiske mukanaan ja hoitajat olivat aluksi pelänneet punkkarin saaneen toisen annoksen myrkkyä, mitä punapää ei olisi välttämättä kestänyt. Näin ei kuitenkaan käynyt, mutta uutinen ei kuitenkaan helpottanut yakuzan oloa. Lääkärit selittivät myöhemmin, että hoitajaksi naamioitunut oli luultavasti aikonut iskeä ruiskeen avulla ilmaa kakkosmiehen suoneen, mikä olisi aiheuttanut sydämenpysähdyksen, jota ei olisi voinut estää mitenkään.  
Epäonni tuntui jatkuvan vielä lisää pukumiehen saatua kuulla, etteivät he olleet varsinaisesti saaneet vihollistaan kiinni. Huomattuaan tulleensa ilmi nuori mies oli ottanut aseen takkinsa alta ja ampunut itsensä, ettei paljastaisi tietoja motiiveistaan tai tovereistaan.

Nyt Shinya ei uskaltanut liikahtaakaan Dien viereltä. Hänen muut alaisensa olivat onnistuneet tyrimään jo kahdesti vartiotehtävissä ja kummallakin kerralla vihollinen oli melkein päässyt tavoitteeseensa. Mafiapomo oli tavallisesti hyvinkin kiltti ja ymmärsi ihmisen olevan erehtyväinen olento, mutta tässä kohdassa hän ei voinut tuntea armoa – hän ei kyennyt. Vartioissa olleet miehet olivat saaneet harvinaisen kovat rangaistukset, vaikka nämä olivatkin onnekseen yhä hengissä. Kukaan mafiassa kyseenalaistanut sitä, miten suuri vaikutus punkkarilla oli heidän johtajaansa, jos kukaan oli mitään muuta edes epäillyt. Ties miten raa’aksi ja julmaksi mieheksi yakuza olisi muuttunut vuosia sitten, ellei punapää olisi pitänyt vaaleanruskeahiuksista sellaisenaan, kun hän oli ollut nuorempana.

Kaksi päivää Shinya oli vartioinut Dien lepoa Tetsun ja Yu~kin kanssa. Kaksi pitkää, synkkää päivää ja kohta kolme yötä olivat kuluneet hitaasti. Tokion herra ei ollut poistunut huoneesta kuin muutaman kerran käskeäkseen alaisiaan jatkamaan töitä vihollisen etsimiseksi. Hän ei ollut syönyt kunnolla, oikeastaan yhtään, ja nukkuminenkin oli jäänyt lyhyisiin torkahduksiin, joiden ansiosta pukumies sentään jaksoi yhä seistä pystyssä. Ajan mittaan, luultavasti hyvin pian hänen henkivartijansa löisivät johtajansa maahan ja raahaisivat väkisin kotiin lepäämään. Yakuza ei kuitenkaan voinut lähteä ja jättää rakastaan, kun tämäkään ei jättäisi häntä vastaavanlaisessa tilanteessa. Olihan vaaleanruskeahiuksinen ennenkin viettänyt pitkiä aikoja nukkumatta tai syömättä töidensä takia, mutta aina silloin punkkari oli lopulta astunut kuvaan ja repinyt hänet kesken kiireiden ottamaan aikaa itselleen. Niin tämän pitäisi tehdä nytkin. Rikollisjärjestön johtaja ei yksinkertaisesti selviäisi ilman kakkosmiestään, ystäväänsä – rakastaan.  
“Die…”, Shinya henkäisi nyyhkäisten pienesti samalla.  
“Daisuke…”, hän kuitenkin korjasi hetken päästä.

Die oli ollut heidän ensitapaamisestaan lähtien Ando Daisuken lempinimi. Yakuza puhutteli melkein aina rakastaan tämän kutsumanimellä mutta joskus – erityisen tärkeillä, tunteita täynnä olevilla hetkillä – oikea nimi kuului hiljaisena huulien välistä. Nytkin mies vain toivoi, että pidempi vastaisi kutsuun, mutta niin ei tapahtunut. Vanhempi piti silmiään yhä kiinni maatessaan täysin paikoillaan tajuttomana.  
“Daisuke, sinun täytyy parantua. En selviä ilman sinua”, nuorempi kuiskasi hiljaa kohottautuen kyynärpäidensä varaan.  
Sormet silittivät hellästi punapään kämmenselkää kertoen rakkaudesta ja läheisyydestä.  
“Tarvitsen sinua. Ole kiltti ja herää. Älä vielä lähde ja jätä minua”, vaaleanruskeahiuksinen rukoili tuntien silmiensä kostuvan.  
Hän oli aivan liian herkkä Kuro Kagen jäseneksi tai edes yakuzaksi, mutta Die oli halunnut pitää hänet tällaisena. Pidempi oli aina sanonut, ettei hän saisi koskaan tulla kovaksi ja julmaksi rikollisjärjestön johtajaksi, vaan pysyä sellaisena kuin oli. Toinen oli käskenyt olemaan muuttumatta, mutta miten mafiapomo voisi pysyä entisellään ilman kakkosmiestään? Miten hän saattaisi pysyä tällaisena jos punkkari, joka hänen elämäänsä tulollaan oli saanut sen aikaiseksi, katoaisi?  
“Daisuke, sinun täytyy herätä – et saa kuolla. Minä kyllä hoidan sinua, olit missä kunnossa tahansa”, Shinya kuiskasi painaessaan hellän suudelman Dien kädelle.  
“Hyppäsit elämääni ihan yllättäen, älä hyppää siitä vielä pois.”

Punapää ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään. Kasvoista ei voinut päätellä, aikoiko toinen lähteä vai jäädä. Kukaan ei tiennyt sitä ja mafiapomo olisi ollut valmis maksamaan hirvittäviä summia, jos olisi saanut kuulla totuuden.  
Vähän aikaan oli aivan hiljaista. Shinya ei tiennyt lainkaan mitä sanoisi. Hoitajat olivat sanoneet muutaman kerran, että tajuttomille ihmisille pitäisi puhua, mutta mitä hän enää sanoisi? Mies oli esittänyt kaikki rukouksensa ja pyyntönsä, mutta Die ei tuntunut kuulevan puhetta tai edes vastaavan, mikä oli ennen kuulumatonta. Punkkari oli aina tiennyt, mitä pitäisi sanoa tai tehdä eri tilanteissa, vaikka vastaukset ja teot tuntuivatkin aluksi hassuilta ja saivat Shinyan usein kurtistamaan kulmiaan. Myöhemmin jokainen sana, katse, ilme ja liike muuttuivat ymmärrettävämmiksi ja saivat hänet pitämään niitä muistojensa kalleimpina aarteina. Osa sanoista oli niin rakkaita, että ne nousivat muistin syövereistä mieleen, kuin ne olisi sanottu hetki sitten…  
“ _Something’s gotten hold of my heart_ ”, hiljainen laulu kuului varovaisesti pimeässä sairaalahuoneessa.  
Shinyan ääni värisi hiukan hänen laulaessaan englanniksi, mitä ei ollut tehnyt aikaisemmin kovinkaan mielellään. Die oli ainoa, joka sai kuulla hänen tekevän niin – tämä oli ainoa, joka sai kuulla hänen laulavan tätä laulua.  
“ _Keeping my soul and my senses apart_ ”, tuntui kuin värisevä laulu olisi tuonut menneisyyden tapahtumat nykyiseen…  
“ _Something’s gotten into my life  
Cutting it’s way through my dreams like a knife  
Turning me up, and turning me down  
Making me smile, and making me frown…_”

<><><><><>

“Pysy nyt hereillä, Shinya!” jykevärakenteinen mies tarrasi 11-vuotiaan pienen pojan kädestä kiinni ja tempaisi tämän lujasti mukaansa.  
“Emme voi jäädä tähän nukkumaan!”  
Isällä oli mustat, lyhyeksi leikatut hiukset, joiden latvat seisoivat pienellä määrällä muotoiluaineilla pystyssä. Vantteran, ei mitenkään lihavan muttei laihankaan vartalon päällä oli tummansininen liituraitapuku, jonka takin alta näkyi valkoinen silkkikauluspaita ja mariininsininen solmio. Miehen kasvot olivat suhteellisen kapeat, erityisesti leuasta. Nenä oli leveä ja otsa korkea kampauksen vihjaistessa hiusrajan vetäytyvän taaksepäin. Silmät olivat ruskeat ja hyvin tuimat, kuten aikuinen oli muutenkin harppoessaan vinhaa vauhtia eteenpäin.  
“Mutta kun on niin myöhä”, Shinya valitti yrittäen pysyä isänsä perässä.  
“Kello on jo lähemmäs yksi yöllä…”  
Pojalla oli myös mustat hiukset, jotka ylettivät korvien yli perinteisen pottakampauksen tapaan tuomatta lainkaan kasvojen piirteitä hyvin esiin. Hänellä oli isältään perimänsä kapeat kasvot ja ruskeat silmät, vaikka piirteet olivat pehmeämmät ja huomattavasti kauniimmat. Joistakin vanhemmista pojista oli hauska haukkua nuorempaansa tytöksi, koska hänen vartalonsa oli hyvin hoikka ja sulava eivätkä kasvot olleet niin poikamaisesti, mikä saattoi johtua tavallista suurimmista silmistä. Hän oli suunnilleen samanpituinen kuin muut ikäisensä, mutta oli pukeutunut siistimmin kuin monien muiden perheiden lapset. Ruskeasilmäinen vaikutti 11-vuotiasta vanhemmalta suorissa mustissa housuissaan ja lehdenvihreässä pitkähihaisessa paidassaan.  
“Älä valita, Shin-chan”, kolme vuotta vanhempi isoveli huudahti heidän edeltään kääntyen katsomaan taakseen.  
“Saamme kerrankin valvoa näin myöhään!”  
14-vuotias muistutti veljeksistä eniten isäänsä varreltaan ja kasvoiltaan perien hiukan kulmikkaammat piirteet, kun taas nuorempi oli selvästi perinyt äidiltään ja muilta kaukaisemmilta sukulaisiltaan viehättävän ulkonäkönsä. Vanhemman pojan hiukset noudattivat muun perheen esimerkkiä väriltään ja olivat lyhyet, kuten isällä, vaikka otsalla olevat kutrit olivat hiukan pidemmät kuin muu kuontalo. Tällä oli tavallista siistimmät farkut ja musta huppari, jonka kaula-aukosta näkyi hiukan valkoista t-paitaa, ja jossa oli vatsan kohdalla iso tasku kahdella aukolla varustettuna.  
“Minä en pidä tästä, Shinji”, pienin ei katsellut veljeään vaan ympärilleen isossa, hyvin hienossa ja koristeellisessa käytävässä, jossa seisoi aina muutaman metrin välein mustapukuisia miehiä aurinkolasit päässään.  
“Tämä on jotenkin pelottavaa”, hän lisäsi vielä katsoessaan taakseen.

Pari päivää sitten heidän isänsä oli saanut puhelun, joka oli mykistänyt tämän täysin. Seuraavassa hetkessä mies oli käskenyt äitiä, häntä ja Shinjiä pakkaamaan kaikki tavaransa. He olivat koko perhe rientäneet Okinawan lentokentälle, josta olivat lentäneet Tokioon, Japanin pääkaupunkiin, missä perhe oli asunut yli kuusi vuotta sitten.  
Koneessa isä oli viimein kertonut, että vanhempi veljensä oli soittanut ja käskenyt tuomaan sukulaispoikansa luokseen. Tällä olisi tärkeää asiaa tulevaisuuden kannalta jompaankumpaan pojistaan liittyen. Kuitenkin, kuten Shinya oli huomannut, isän katse oli usein laskeutunut häneen kummastuneena, kunnes siirtynyt miettivänä isoveljeen. Äiti ja isäkin olivat katselleet toisiaan kummallisesti ja riidelleet tavattoman kovaäänisesti hotellissa, kunnes he kolme olivat lähteneet jättäen äidin yksin itkemään. Katseet eivät kuitenkaan pelottaneet pientä poikaa, eihän hän ymmärtänyt niitä. 

Enemmän pienin oli kauhuissaan setänsä tapaamisesta. Tämä nimittäin ei ollut mikä tahansa sukulainen tai ihminen, jos heidän ympärillään olevat ihmiset eivät olleet yrittäneet huijata häntä. Isä oli korostanut, että setä oli suurmies, jotain sitäkin suurempaa: yakuza.  
Runsaat kuusi vuotta sitten, ennen muuttoa Okinawalle, kuopukselle oli kerrottu, että yakuzat olivat erään toisen maailman valtiaita. Hänelle oli selitetty, että maapallolla oli useita elämänpiirejä – maailmoja, kuten oli useita maitakin. Niiden rajat eivät kuitenkaan olleet yhtä selkeät ja kaikista vahvin, upein elämänpiiri oli alamaailma, jonka rajaa oli mahdotonta piirtää kartalle tai edes kadulle. Alamaailma oli paikka, jossa vain vahvimmat, yakuzat ja heidän lähipiirinsä selviytyivät. Mistään sellaisesta ei saisi kuitenkaan puhua kellekään, vaan kaikki kerrottu pitäisi pysyä mahdollisimman salassa – vain harvoille valituille, oikeasti luottamuksen arvoisille miehille ja naisille saattoi kertoa. Äiti oli kertonut, että yakuzoja tuli pelätä, koska he olivat niin vahvoja ja määräsivät, miten asioiden piti mennä. Näillä oli enemmän valtaa kuin monilla muilla. Se ei kuitenkaan varsinaisesti pelottanut pientä poikaa. Shinya oli peloissaan, koska ei ollut nähnyt setäänsä sen jälkeen, kun he olivat muuttaneet Okinawan prefektuuriin hänen ollessa viiden. Sen lisäksi he olivat nähneet setänsä kanssa vain kymmenisen kertaa koko hänen elämänsä aikana eivätkä koskaan kovin läheisesti. Mitä ihmettä hänen pitäisi sanoa tai tehdä, kun he tapaisivat? Miksi setä halusi tavata heidät näin monen vuoden hiljaiselon jälkeen? Miksi heidän piti veljen kanssa pakata tavaransa ja jättää äiti hotellille? Ketä heidän perässään useamman metrin päässä kävelevät miehet olivat? Mikä koko paikka oikein oli, kun joka puolella oli mustiin pukeutuneita miehiä ja jokaisella tuntui olevan joku pyssyn tapainen vyöllään?

“Isä, miksi nuo seuraavat meitä?” Shinyan oli pakko kysyä, kun hän kääntyi ties kuinka monennen kerran katsomaan taakseen.  
Heitä tosiaan seurasi viitisen miestä kantamassa hänen ja 14-vuotiaan matkalaukkuja, joissa oli osa heidän kaikista tavaroistaan. Nämä miehet olivat pukeutuneet samalla tavalla kuin seinustoilla seisovat herrat: mustiin yksinkertaisiin, mutta tyylikkäisiin pukuihin, valkoisiin kauluspaitoihin ja mustiin aurinkolaseihin sekä solmioihin. Kaikilla oli tummat, mustat tai ruskeat hiukset, jotka oli leikattu lyhyiksi. Kasvoissa ei ollut minkäänlaista kiinnekohtaa, joista voisi erottaa yhden miehen toisesta. Jokaisella oli tuima ilme, eivätkä nämä katselleet ympärilleen tai vihellelleet, mutta silti lapsesta tuntui kuin tummien lasien takaa sielunpeilit olisivat tarkkailleet heitä. Ihan kuin paikka ei muutenkin olisi saanut niskavilloja pystyyn.  
Seinät oli maalattu luonnonvalkoisiksi pinnan jäädessä tarkoituksella hiukan rosoisen näköiseksi. Käytäviä pitkin kävellessään pienin oli huomannut seinustoilla olevan muutama hiukan syvennetty kohta, vaikka katosta loistavat kohdat eivät olleet jättäneet niitä mitenkään pimeiksi. Lattiasta kohosi noin metrin verran seinässä kiinni oleva tummanpähkinänruskea paneeli, johon oli kaiverrettu koristeellisia neliöitä muutaman muun pienemmän kuvion kanssa. Säännöllisin väliajoin seinämä kuitenkin katkesi symmetrisesti, kun he ohittivat kulkiessaan tummia ovia. Lattia oli vaaleanruskeata parkettia, jonka päällä oli laventelinsininen karhea matto, jota pitkin he kulkivat suuressa, hyvin leveän ja korkean talon ylimmässä kerroksessa rakennuksen toista päätyä kohti. Käytävät olivat yksinkertaisia, tyylikkään pelkistettyjä, mutta jotenkin kolkot.  
Poika ei vain osannut sanoa, johtuivatko hänen ikävät tuntemuksensa kellonajasta, paikasta, mustiin pukeutuneista miehistä vai setänsä kohtaamisen jännittämisestä. Ehkä se johtui niistä kaikista, mutta mielessään hän olisi toivonut isänsä ohjastavan ja rauhoittavan.

“He kantavat tavaroitamme”, isä totesi kylmästi kysymykseen kääntyen tiukasti kulman taakse.  
“Ole vain hiljaa ja seuraa.”  
“Mutta…”, poika halusi tietää enemmän – kyllä hän tajusi näiden toimivan kantajina.  
“Ei mitään muttia!” mies komensi tiukasti.  
“Ole nyt hiljaa! Tiedätkö edes, missä olemme?!”  
“En”, nuorin vastasi totuudenmukaisesti.  
“Missä me tosiaan olemme, isä?” Shinji kysyi jäädessään tuijottamaan ärsyttävästi virnistellen seinustalla seisovia kivikasvoisia miehiä.  
“Mitä nämä pukupellet oikein ovat?”  
“Shinji, tuki myös sinä suusi, jos et osaa käyttäytyä arvokkaasti”, pisin mulkaisi esikoistaan tiukasti.  
“Älä pilaa mahdollisuuksiasi! Käyttäydy asiallisesti ja voit nostaa perheemme entistä korkeampaan asemaan!”  
“Isä, mistä sinä puhut?” vanhin poika kurtisti kulmiaan.  
“Kerro, mistä on kyse!”  
“En”, isä ilmoitti, mutta sitten Shinyan isoveli näytti oman ikävän puolensa.  
“Jos et kerro, en myöskään käyttäydy asiallisesti”, teini-ikäinen haastoi.  
“Juoksen tämän ihme hotellin syvyyksiin ja aiheutan kaaosta. Etsin radion ja alan kuunnella heavyä volyymit kaakossa!”  
“Uskallakin, niin minä…”, pisin murisi matalasti, mutta näki poikansa silmistä syvää uhmakkuutta ja aikomuksen toteuttaa lupauksensa hyvin nopeasti.  
“Pysähdytään tähän”, vanhin päätti ja pysähtyi keskelle käytävää vilkaisten vaistomaisesti ympärilleen, ennen kuin kumartui lastensa puoleen.  
“Minun veljeni, kuten tiedätte jo, on mahtava herra. Hän on -”

“Yakuza”, Shinji totesi kovalla äänellä.  
“Hiljaa, Shinji-nii-chan!” Shinya säikähti ja katseli huolestuneena seinustoilla olevia miehiä.  
“Siitä ei saa puhua! Äiti ja isä ovat sanoneet, ettei sitä saa kertoa, jos joku tuntematon on kuulemassa!”  
“Täällä sitä ei tarvitse pelätä, Shinya”, isä huomautti viitaten sitten seinustalla olevia pukumiehiä.  
“Nämä kaikki ovat veljeni Isaon palvelijoita. Voimme puhua suoraan, että setänne on yakuza ja hänellä on meille tärkeää asiaa.”  
“Mitä asiaa?” esikoinen intti kärsimättömänä.  
“Hän tarvitsee apuani”, vanhin kertoi lyhyesti.  
“Sinulta?” teini-ikäinen kysyi epäuskoisesti.  
“Miksi ihmeessä ja mihin? Mitä sinä muka osaisit tehdä?”  
“Shinji-nii-chan, isä on yakuzan veli. Hän on Isao-oji-sanin veli ja veljekset auttavat toisiaan”, nuorin katsoi mietteliäänä pisintä.  
“Isä on yakuzan veli, ja siksi suurmies alamaailmassa.”  
“Asia ei ole aivan näin – valitettavasti”, mies murahti matalasti, mutta sitten silmiin syttyi pieni hullunkiilto.  
“Mutta toinen teistä voi muuttaa sen asian. Erityisesti sinä, Shinji, jos osaat käyttäytyä ja saan puhuttua veljeni kanssa rauhassa.”  
“Mitä -” Shinya aloitti, mutta samassa hänen isänsä suoristautui ja kääntyi ympäri heidän menosuuntaansa kohti.  
“Ei siitä sen enempää. Veljeni odottaa meitä, eikä varmasti halua pitää tätä koko rakennusta kovin kauaa kokonaan hallussaan – maksaa liikaa rahaa ja vaivaa. Tulkaa vain perässä ja olkaa hiljaa”, jykevärakenteinen tarttui poikiaan käsistä kiinni ja veti heidät mukaansa.  
“Isä, päästä irti!” Shinji komensi yrittäen kiskoa itseään vapaaksi.  
“Älä nolaa minua – en ole mikään lapsi!”

“Ole hiljaa, olemme melkein perillä”, mies sihahti terävästi heidän saapuessa suurien, punertavanruskeiksi maalattujen ovien eteen kummallakin puolella seisoessa mustissa puvuissa ja aurinkolaseissa kaksi vahdin tapaista.  
Nämä eivät sanoneet sanaakaan kumartaessaan pienesti vierailleen, ennen kuin tarttuivat ovien kahvoista päästäen tulijat sisään. Shinya avasi suunsa kiittääkseen hyvin kasvatetun pojan tapaan, mutta isä kuitenkin esti tämän kiskaisemalla kuopuksensa mukanaan sisälle.  
He huomasivat tulleensa pieneen eteisen tapaiseen. Vastakkaisella seinällä oli jälleen samanlaiset kaksoisovet. Koristeellisemman huoneen seinustoilla oli verhoiltuja tuoleja. Kaikissa neljässä nurkassa oli suuri, maalattu kiinalainen posliiniruukku ja jonkinlaiset viherkasvit. Eipä huoneen juhlavuus tai selvä merkitys kiinnostanut jykevärakenteisinta tämän marssiessa suoraan edessä oleville oville koputtaen lujasti. Shinji käytti tilanteen hyväkseen ja pakeni kauemmaksi isästään, ettei tämä saanut enää otetta esikoisestaan. Shinya ei kuitenkaan vastustellut, vaikka käsivarren ympärille kiertyneet sormet satuttivat. Hän oli aina ollut varsin viisas lapsi, vaikkei sitä hiljaisuuden tai ujouden takia olisi voinut heti päätellä. Nuorin tajusi, että ote satuttaisi vain lisää, jos hän tappelisi vastaan. Ennemmin tai myöhemmin vanhimman olisi päästettävä irti ja sitä lapsi odotti.

Hetken päästä ovi viimein aukesi ja ulos kurkisti keski-iän paikkeilla oleva mies. Shinya hätkähti säikähdyksestä nähdessään tulijan. Tämä ei ollut hänen setänsä Terachi Isao, vaan joku aivan tuntematon mies, jota pienin ei ollut omien muistikuviensa mukaan koskaan nähnytkään. Mustat hiukset ulottuivat leukaan ja kaareutuivat hiukan ulospäin antaen ilmavan vaikutelman. Jonkin verran kevennetty kampaus oli kaarevalla sivujakauksella ja sivuttain laskeutuva otsatukka peitti hennosti japanilaisille yleisen tumman otsan. Kasvot olivat vuosien kuluttamat ja posket vaikuttivat hiukan kuoppaisilta vahvojen poskipäiden ja luiden tullessa vahvasti esiin. Muutamat viirutkin tuntuivat tavallista syvemmiltä aivan kuin mies olisi kokenut elämässään paljon vaikeuksia, mutta silti voittanut ne. Myös tämä oli pukeutunut mustaan pukuun, mutta toisin kuin käytävillä olevat mafiamiehet, sekä solmio että kauluspaita olivat mustat, vaikka kangasmateriaalien takia sopivan erisävyiset. Vartalo oli linjakas ja sopi hyvin kasvoihin ja olemukseen lisäten arvokkuutta. Jossain muussa tilanteessa tarkemmin tarkasteltuaan pienin olisi saattanut tuntea suurta kunnioitusta oven avannutta kohtaan, ellei hän olisi nähnyt tämän lähes mustia silmiä ja kylmää katsetta, kun mies katsoi hänen isäänsä. Jykevärakenteisimman otekaan ei helpottanut lapsen oloa, kun sormet tuntuivat puristavan tiukemmin hänen käsivarttaan.  
“Olet myöhässä, Reiji”, oven avannut totesi jäätävällä äänellä silmien kaventuessa tiukoiksi viiruiksi.  
“Palvelijanne ovat vain hitaita kuskeja, Yutaka”, Reijiksi kutsuttu murahti takaisin.  
“En sanoisi niin. Tiedän hyvin, että pysähdyitte kesken matkaa”, Yutakaksi kutsuttu vastasi tietävästi ja nyökkäsi kolmikkoa katsomaan taakseen.  
Vieraat vilkaisivat olkansa yli käytävän ovelle ja näkivät sitten huoneeseen huomattavasti jäljessä astuneet pukumiehet, jotka asettivat matkalaukut lattialle seinustalle. Nämä olivat kuuliaisesti kantaneet kaiken sen, mitä kolmikko oli ottanut mukaansa varaamastaan hotellihuoneesta. Viisikko oli ilmeisesti informoinut yakuzaa ja tuota vierasta miestä heidän etenemisestään käytävillä. Isä narskautti ikävästi hampaitaan kääntyen sitten happamana itseään muutaman vuoden vanhempaa päin.  
“Lapsiani väsytti. Halusitte kumpikin tavata näin myöhään ja saatte siksi toimia poikieni ehtojen mukaan”, liituraitapukuinen sanoi kireästi.  
“Sinä osaat aina syyttää muita omasta kykenemättömyydestäsi, Reiji”, vanhempi henkäisi kokemuksen syvällä rintaäänellä.  
“En sentään uskonut, että yrittäisit puolustella itseäsi syyttämällä omia lapsiasi. Miten alas voitkaan vajota?”

“Minulla sentään on lapsia, toisin kuin rakkaalla veljelläni ja sinun johtajallasi”, jykevärakenteisin tuijotti tiukasti vanhempaansa vetäen sitten poikansa vierelleen.  
“Oikein kaksin verroin.”  
Shinji ähkäisi tyytymättömänä ja vetäytyi jälleen kauemmaksi haluamatta vaikuttaa olevansa vielä pieni kakara. Shinya taas ei kiinnittänyt mitään huomiota isänsä sanoihin. Hän katsoi vain Yutakaa, jonka otsa oli kurtistunut useille rypyille.  
“Reiji, miksi toit molemmat?” Yutaka kysyi vaativasti kohottaen katseensa pidempäänsä.  
“Tiedät hyvin, miten käsky kuului. Isao-sama sanoi sinulle suoraan, mitä halusi.”  
“Minun ja veljeni asiat eivät kuulu sinulle lainkaan, Higuchi Yutaka, vaikka oletkin mafian kakkosmies ja Isaon lähin palvelija”, Reiji astui askeleen lähemmäksi päästäen viimein kuopuksestaan irti.  
“Päästä minut sisälle äläkä puutu tähän, jos haluat mitenkään auttaa veljeäni.”  
Vanhempi mulkaisi puhunutta, mutta ei sanonut kuitenkaan mitään. Kevyesti mies vain astui sivummalle tehden tilaa vieraalle.  
“Isao-sama odottaa jo sinua”, mafian kakkosmies kertoi vilkaisten sitten lapsia.  
“Pojat, istukaa täällä odottamassa – tämä keskustelu ei kuulu teille.”  
Shinya näki ohikiitävän hetken ajan mustahiuksisen katsovan häntä pidempään kuin Shinjiä. Ovi kuitenkin sulkeutui nopeasti heidän isänsä jälkeen eivätkä he nähneet toiseen huoneeseen. Laukunkantajat, jotka olivat pysytelleet koko keskustelun ajan huoneessa, kääntyivät ympäri ja siirtyivät käytävälle vartioiden sulkiessa ovet heidän jälkeensä. Lapset jäivät kaksin odotushuoneeseen matkalaukkujen kanssa.  
“Mälsää!” Shinji huokaisi raskaasti äänen särähtäessä kynnyksellä olevasta äänenmurroksesta.  
“Taas minut jätettiin kaiken ulkopuolelle, aivan kuin olisin typerä kakara!”

Shinya ei sanonut mitään veljensä valitukselle. Ainahan tämä vaikersi ja oli muutenkin tyytymätön johonkin, vaikka kaikki olisi muuten loistavasti. Olihan vanhempi valittanut hotellissakin siitä, kun pöydällä oli ollut vain viisi karkkia kuuden sijaan, vaikka heidän perheeseen kuului vain neljä ihmistä. Siitä huolimatta isä aina suosi esikoistaan aivan kuin jatkuva mankuminen olisi ollut hyväkin piirre. Kai heidän isänsä sitten vain piti siitä, että toinen ilmaisi mielipiteensä huonosti olevista asioista. Äiti oli joskus sanonut, että Shinji oli tullut Reijiin, mutta siitä pienin ei ollut varma. Sen hän tiesi, ettei isä ollut viime aikoina, eikä varsinkaan Isaon soiton jälkeen pitänyt hänestä erityisemmin. Ainakin tämä jaksoi jatkuvasti sättiä ja olla vihainen, kuin pienin ei osaisi tehdä mitään oikein.  
_“Reiji, pääsit perille”_ , oven takaa kuului vaimeana matala, hiukan rahiseva ääni.  
Nuorin ei voinut seistä paikoillaan siinä keskellä odotushuonetta – ei ainakaan enää. Kuulemansa ääni sai uteliaisuuden heräämään ja hänen oli pakko tietää, mitä miehet puhuivat suljettujen ovien takana. Varovaisesti poika liikkui lähemmäksi ovia ja kumartui katsomaan koristeellisen isosta avaimenreiästä sisään toiseen huoneeseen jääden tarkkailemaan ja kuuntelemaan keskustelua. Isä ei tosin pitäisi salakuuntelusta, mutta saattoihan hän toivoa, ettei jäisi kiinni. Ainakin nyt hän pystyisi pakenemaan ajoissa tuoleille, jos joku näyttäisi lähestyvän ovea.

Pienestä raosta ruskea silmä näki hämärästi valaistuun huoneeseen. Paljoa poika ei kuitenkaan kyennyt näkemään rajaavasta aukosta, mutta jotain sentään. Seinät oli tapetoitu taivaansinisellä, mutta ei turhan kirkkaan värisellä tapetilla. Seinustoilla oli lamppuja, jotka valaisivat hämyisästi, selvästi himmennettyinä huonetta. Keskellä, suhteellisen kaukana, että pienestä reiästä pystyi näkemään kaiken kokonaan, oli pyöreä, kahvinruskea pöytä, jonka ääressä jökötti kolme tuolia, joista yhdellä istui mustaan pukuun ja valkoiseen pitkään, juhlavaan takkiin pukeutunut mies – hänen setänsä Terachi Isao, jos muisti ei pettänyt viime tapaamisesta.  
_“Sujuiko matka hyvin?”_ yakuza kohottautui ylös hymyillen lämpimästi.  
Hymy tuntui hassulta lapsesta, joka oli ehtinyt kuvittelemaan, etteivät mafiapomot osanneet lainkaan hymyillä. Tosin, eivät muistikuvat edes osoittautuneet oikeiksi. Olihan huoneessa olijassa kieltämättä arvokkuutta, jopa tämän kiertäessä pöytään tulijoita vastaan ja pitkän valkoisen päällystakin vain korostaessa koko vaikutelmaa. Kasvot vaikuttivat lempeiltä, vaikka miehestä saattoi nähdä myös päättäväisyyttä ja vahvuutta. Miehen pää olivat kapea, aivan kuin muillakin Teracheilla, mutta leuka vaikutti kuitenkin leveämmältä kuin nuoremmalla veljellään Reijillä. Hartiat olivat suorat ja varmat, vaikka rakenteeltaan rikollisjärjestön johtaja ei ollut yhtä jykevä kuin veljensä, mutta se ei haitannut vaikutelmaa. Tämä oli vahvempi kuin hän – tuo mies oli vahvempi kuin hänen isänsä. Näkemästään huolimatta Shinya ei ollut varma, mistä hänen saamansa tunne johtui. Ehkä se johtui vuosien kuluttamista kasvoista, joista saattoi nähdä hiukan ryppyjä, tai sitten hiuksista, jotka vaikuttivat todella lyhyiltä, koska mustien hiusten alta saattoi nähdä ruskeaa ihoa.

“Shin-chan, älä viitsi salakuunnella”, Shinjin ääni sai nuoremman hätkähtämään pelästyneenä.  
“Tuo on lapsellista!”  
“Hys, Shinji!” Shinya sihahti kääntyen veljensä puoleen.  
Velipoika oli istuutunut röhnöttäen juhlavalle tuolille kaivaen hupparinsa taskusta pientä pelikonsolia, jonka oli onnistunut salakuljettamaan mukanaan isänsä huomaamatta. Kasvoilla oli tyytymätön, hyvin tuttu mutru ilmaisemassa tylsyydestä ja tyytymättömyydestä siihen, että jäi pikkuveljensä kanssa kaksin.  
“Etkö sinä muka halua tietää, mistä tuolla puhutaan?” lyhempi ihmetteli.  
“E. V. V. K”, vanhempi hymähti välinpitämättömästi.  
“Tämä on vain tylsä paikka, jossa kaikki yrittävät esittää aurinkolaseineen coolia”, teini-ikäinen veti kädellään mustia hiuksiaan taakse yrittäen näyttää tyylikkäältä, vaikka onnistui näyttämään vain koppavalta kakaralta.  
Onneksi tämä kuitenkin sulki sitten suunsa avatessaan pelikonsolinsa. Tuuria oli myös enemmän mukana, koska tämä laittoi konsoliinsa vielä kuulokkeet, etteivät pelin äänet häirinneet nuorempaa tai edes kuuluneet toiseen huoneeseen. Siinä vaiheessa isä olisi varmasti tullut huutamaan asiasta, vaikka pienin uskoi jotenkin, että se mies, jota Yutakaksi isä taisi tätä kutsua, tulisi ensimmäisenä pistämään heidät hiljaisiksi.  
Varovaisesti, mahdollisimman äänettömästi Shinya kumartui uudelleen kurkkimaan avaimen reiästä sisään toiseen huoneeseen.

Isä ja setä irrottautuivat juuri toisistaan halauksen jäljiltä, mikä sai nuorimman puraisemaan täyteläistä huultaan. Jäiköhän häneltä paljonkin kuulematta? Olivatkohan miehet ehtineet jo aloittaa puhumisen silloisesta soitosta?  
_“Hyvä, että olette pitäneet Okinawasta. Miten Kotori on voinut?”_  
Keskustelu oli edennyt, mutta ei kovin pitkälle, koska Isao kyseli äidin kuulumisia.  
Ihan mukavalta tämä vaikutti, kun mietti kälynsä vointia. Ei mafiapomoa voinut sanoa ainakaan välinpitämättömäksi tai ilkeäksi veljensä vaimoa kohtaan. Jotenkin muutamasta kysymyksestä kaikki lapsen kuvitelmat sedästään olivat osoittautuneet toisenlaisiksi.  
_“Ihan hyvin”_ , Reiji vastasi heidän siirtyessä pöydän ääreen istumaan.  
Yutaka ei kuitenkaan istunut, vaan katosi hetkeksi Shinyan näköpiiristä, mutta palasi takaisin pöydän ääreen mukanaan kolme korkeata samppanjalasia ja vihreä samppanjapullo. Kakkosmies asetti lasit ja pullon pöydälle istuutuen sitten johtajansa viereen nostaen heidän takaansa olevalta tasolta joitakin papereita eteensä.  
_“Hän on siis sujut tämän kanssa?”_ Isao kysyi hiukan kummissaan.  
_“Olisiko sillä väliä, jos hän ei olisi?”_ isä kysyi pilkallisesti naurahtaen.  
_“Älä aliarvioi naisen vihaa, Reiji”_ , yakuza huomautti tietävästi.  
_“Sanoohan vanha sanonta, etteivät helvetin voimat vastaa loukatun naisen vihaa. Meidän äitimmekään ei ole ollut koskaan erityisen lempeä suuttuessaan.”_  
_“Kyllä Kotori ymmärtää ja hyväksyy asiat, kunhan on ensin rauhoittunut ja ajatellut. Onhan tässä hänellä ollut jo pari päivää aikaa sulatella tapahtumia”_ , miehistä nuorin totesi sivuuttaen sitten kokonaan sukulaisensa sanat.  
_“Hyvä, tarvitsemme sitten vain allekirjoituksesi ja sen lisäksi myös Kotorin allekirjoituksen, kunhan lähetämme hänelle sinun mukanasi paperit”_ , Yutaka kertoi suoraan ja työnsi muutamaa asiakirjaa kynän kanssa liituraitapukuisen eteen.  
_“Sitten voimme antaa paperit virkamiehille Shinyan adoptoimisesta, minkä jälkeen hän on virallisesti Isao-saman poika ja perillinen.”_  
Isao-sedän poika ja perillinen? Shinya avasi suunsa hämmentyneenä, mutta kurkusta ei noussut inahdustakaan. Adoptio? Oltiinko häntä adoptoimassa? Sehän tarkoitti toiseen perheeseen siirtymistä… Miksi? Miksi isä aikoi antaa hänet adoptoitavaksi veljelleen? Mistä oli kyse?

_“Älä hätiköi liikaa, Yutaka”_ , jykevärakenteisin kuitenkin hymähti ja työnsi saamansa paperit takaisin kolmikon vanhimmalle.  
_“Ei tämä ole vielä selvää.”_  
_“Mistä kiikastaa, Reiji?”_ Isao katsoi vakavana, selvästi epäilevänä pikkuveljeään.  
_“Luuletko tämän olevan niin helppoa?”_ Reiji kysyi matalasti, pistävällä äänellä.  
_“Luuletko todella, Isao, että antaisin sinulle niin vain poikani?”_  
_“Reiji, minä tarvitsen häntä”_ , yakuza kertoi totisena nojaten kevyesti pöytään kyynärpäällään.  
_“Minun työni ja vanhempiemme jättämä perintö tarvitsevat häntä. Sinä ja mieheni tarvitsette häntä.”_  
_“Eihän se minua liikuta”_ , kolmikon nuorin tuhahti happamasti.  
_“Enhän minä kuulu mafiaan enkä ole edes johtomies. Minä olen vain veljesi, joka passitettiin Okinawalle pois sinun silmistäsi ja perinnöstä, joka olisi kuulunut myös minulle.”_  
_“Isänne määräsi esikoisensa nousemaan tilalleen yakuzaksi ja mafiansa johtoon”_ , kakkosmies mulkaisi liituraitapukuista tiukasti.  
_“Isao-sama ei voinut sille mitään, että syntyi ensimmäisenä ja hänet julistettiin perilliseksi. Sinut lähetettiin Okinawalle perheesi kanssa, jotta olisitte turvassa – älä siis vääristele totuutta mielesi mukaan!”_  
_“Itse taas et piittaa totuudesta puoliakaan!”_ Reiji ärjäisi takaisin tyytymättömänä kuulemaansa ja nousi pystyyn vanhimman tehdessä samoin.  
_“Shinya on minun poikani! Minun ei tarvitse antaa häntä veljelleni, jos en halua! Minulla ei ole mitään syytä antaa poikaani adoptoitavaksi hänelle! Hankkikoon omia lapsia, jos haluaa perillisen, kuten me muutkin teemme!”_

_“Reiji, Yutaka, istukaa alas!”_ rikollisjärjestön johtaja komensi kuuluvalla äänellä, että jopa Shinji olisi kuullut sen, jos ei olisi pitänyt kuulokkeita korvillaan.  
Riitelijät katsahtivat johtajaansa ja kääntyivät sitten katsomaan toisiaan. Oli selvää, ettei kaksikko voinut sietää toisiaan, mutta kuitenkin nämä istuutuivat samaan aikaan hitain liikkein alas hellittämättä katseitaan toisistaan. Shinya taas ei saanut silmäänsä irti sedästään, jonka arvokkuus ei ollut särkynyt äänen korottamisesta, vaan tuntui pikemminkin kasvaneen. Huulet raottuivat kevyekseen henkäykseen silkasta kunnioituksesta, kun Isao oli saanut kaksi aikuista, riitelevää miestä tottelemaan itseään pelkästään istuen.  
_“Reiji, tilanne on vakavampi, kuin ehkä ymmärrät”_ , lyhythiuksisin katsoi veljeään haudanvakavana, ehkä jollain tapaa jopa surullisesti, kuten Shinyasta alkoi tuntua kurkkiessaan.  
_“Kuinka niin?”_ isä, joka istui melkein selkä ovea päin, kysyi kummastuneena.  
_“Reiji”_ , Isao sanoi vaitonaisena, kuin seuraava tunnustuksensa olisi hyvin vaikeata myöntää jopa itselleen.  
_“Minä en voi saada lapsia.”_

Shinyasta tuntui, kuin kaikki olisi pysähtynyt huoneessa. Kukaan ei sanonut mitään eikä liikahtanut aiheuttaen minkäänlaista ääntä. Aivan kuin joku olisi kuollut ja päätettiin pitää hiljainen hetki, tai kuin äänet olisivat kadonneet mustasta aukosta jonnekin toiseen paikkaan. Kukaan tuskin edes hengitti. Voisiko niin jatkua pitkäänkin?  
Ei voinut, kuten lapsi sai pian huomata.  
_“Tuo nyt ei ollut uutinen tai mikään minulle”_ , Reiji sanoi viimein ivallisesti, mutta äänessä oli kummallinen sävy, jonka Shinyakin kuuli.  
Tämä oli vahingoniloinen, mikä tuntui väärältä, vaikka samalla myös omituisen voitonriemuinen. Kuulosti siltä, kuin uutinen tietäisi jotain hienoa. Oli miten oli, pojasta hänen isänsä käytös tuntui vääryydeltä setäänsä kohtaan.  
_“Luulisi sinun jo 45 ikävuoteen mennessä tajunneen, että lasten hankkimiseen tarvitaan siittiöiden lisäksi munasarjat. Sinun jatkuvasti vaihtuvilla tuttavillasi ei ole viimeisimpien tietojeni mukaan ollut edes yhtä munasolua tai edes kohtua.”_  
_“Reiji, tuo on tarpeetonta”_ , Isao sanoi hiljaa, lähes mumisten, mutta ei kieltänyt toisen puheiden paikkansa pitävyyttä.  
_“Tarpeetonta? **Tarpeetonta**?”_ jykevärakenteisin purskahti ilkeään nauruun.  
_“Kutsutko tuota tarpeettomaksi, kun soitat ilman mitään hyvää syytä minulle ja käsket tulemaan kiireellä Tokioon? Tai sitä, että käsket minun tulla lasteni kanssa yhdeltä yöllä tapaamaan sinua? Eikö tämä muka ole tarpeetonta, että kinuat minulta nuorimmaistani, kun et itse voi saada lasta omien sairaiden mieltymystesi takia?!”_

_“Turpa kiinni, Reiji!”_ Yutaka jyrähti raivosta ja nousi seisomaan iskien nyrkkinsä pöytään niin, että samppanjalasit kilisivät.  
_“Älä räksytä kuin rakkikoira esittäen olevasi meitä parempi! Me tiedämme tuon kaiken ja paremmin kuin sinä ikinä tulet tietämään! Ota ensin asioita selvää äläkä heti tee pilkkaa!”_  
Huuto sai Shinyan hyppäämään kauemmaksi ovesta ja jopa Shinji kääntyi katsomaan säikähtäneenä äänen suuntaan tämän kuullessa sen pelinsä äänien läpi. Tämäkin jäi tuijottamaan punertavanruskeita ovia nuorimman kumartuessa uudemman kerran kurkkimaan avaimenkolosta. Vaikutti nimittäin siltä, kuin hänen isänsä yrittäisi sanoa jotain, mutta kakkosmies ei aikonut antaa tälle minkäänlaista mahdollisuutta.  
_“Luuletko, että kääntyisimme puoleesi, jos ratkaisu olisi noin helppo!?”_ vanhin huusi iskien nyrkkinsä toistamiseen pöytää vasten.  
_“Jos sinulla olisi yhtään käsitystä mistään, tajuaisit, minkä tuskan ja nöyrtymisen Isao-sama joutuu käymään läpi! Tajuatko yhtään, mitkä nöyryytykset veljesi on joutunut kestämään tähän mennessä!? Luuletko todella, että sinun puoleesi kääntyminen oli Isao-samalle mitenkään helppoa!?”_  
_“Yutaka, rauhoitu”_ , yakuza sanoi hellästi ja kohotti kätensä koskettaen ystävänsä käsivartta.  
Suupieleen nousi pieni, onnellinen hymy, tai siltä kurkkivasta tuntui, vaikka hän uskoikin kuvittelevansa olemattomia.  
_“Reiji ei tiedä.”_  
_“Se ei silti oikeuta häntä käyttäytymään typerästi kuin aasi”_ , lyhyin sanoi rauhoituttuaan katsoen johtajaansa kiihtynein silmin.  
_“Jos Reiji ajattelisi edes hetken aikaa, hän tietäisi, ettette ikinä pyytäisi häntä luopumaan lapsestaan ilman painavia syitä.”_  
_“Mistä te puhutte?”_ Reiji vaati saada tietää.  
_“Mitä minun pitäisi tietää?”_  
_“Sairastuin pian teidän lähtönne jälkeen sikotautiin”_ , Isao aloitti raskaasti huokaisten.  
_“Sikotautiin?”_ nuorempi veli kurtisti kulmiaan Shinyan jäädessä oven takana miettimään, mikä sellainenkin tauti oli.  
_“Niin, tulehdustautiin, vaikka se onkin enemmän lastentauti”_ , mafiapomo nyökkäsi kasvojen synkentyessä lisää.  
_“Sain siitä komplikaationa kivestulehduksen.”_

_“Aah”_ , jykevärakenteisin ymmärsi veljensä sanat vanhimman nostaessa murheellisena kätensä kasvoilleen.  
_“Kivestulehduksen ansiosta en voi saada omia lapsia. Sain tietää siitä viisi vuotta sitten – vuosi lähtönne jälkeen”_ , lyhythiuksisin kertoi surullisena.  
_“Lääkärini ilmoituksesta lähtien olen järjestellyt asioita, jotta adoptio olisi mahdollinen. Olen työstänyt pitkään, jotta viranomaiset katsoisivat minun olevan lapseksiotonoikeuksien arvoinen eivätkä epäilisi mitään.”_  
_“Ja kukaan muu ei sitten käynyt kuin minun poikani?”_ nuorin kohotti päätään ylväästi.  
_“Totta kai yakuzan perillisessä pitää olla mieluiten samaa verta kuin hänessä”_ , Yutaka huomautti siihen, kuin olisi keskustellut vajaamman ihmisen kanssa.  
_“Mitä ei ole Shinyassa eikä Shinjissä kummassakaan, koska eivät ole Isaon lapsia”_ , Reiji murahti matalasti.  
_“Mutta heissä on isämme ja äitimme verta, Reiji”_ , Isao nojautui eteenpäin.  
_“Isämme oli yakuza. Meissä kummassakin virtaa yakuzan verta, vaikka minä perin mafian johtajuuden”_ , silmät katsoivat merkitsevästi pikkuveljen kasvoja tarkkaillen ilmeitä.  
_“Sinun pojissasi virtaa sama veri. Hekin ovat yakuzoja, he syntyivät sellaiseksi – siksi minun on adoptoitava poikasi, jotta se veri säilyy ennallaan.”_

_“Hyvä on”_ , kolmikon nuorin nyökkäsi viimein.  
_“Ymmärrän, miksi haluat adoptoida poikani.”_  
_“Hienoa”_ , rikollisjärjestön johtaja henkäisi helpottuneena.  
_“Mutta asia ei ole sillä selvä”_ , Reiji yllätti kaikki, jopa Shinyan, jolla ei kaikesta kuulemastaan huolimatta ollut vieläkään kunnon käsitystä, mitä oli tapahtumassa.  
_“Mikä on ongelmana?”_ Yutaka kysyi nopeasti kulmakarvojen kohotessa hiusrajaan otsahiusten alle piiloon.  
_“Millä oikeudella te muka päätätte, kumman pojan annan teille?”_ jykevärakenteisin kysyi ja heilautti kättään viitaten puolihuolimattomasti ovelle.  
Shinya säikähti liikettä ja vetäytyi kauemmaksi, mutta palasi takaisin vakoilupaikkaansa, kun tajusi, ettei ollutkaan jäämässä kiinni.  
_“Reiji, mitä ihmettä sinä puhut?”_ lyhythiuksisin näytti hämmentyneeltä.  
_“Sitä, että tarjoan adoptoitavaksi Shinjiä Shinyan sijaan”_ , kolmikon nuorin vastasi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Anafylaksia on äkkinäinen ja hengenvaarallinen allerginen reaktio. Sen voivat aiheuttaa esimerkiksi hyönteisten pistot, jotkin ruoka-aineet ja lääkkeet. Oireina ovat mm. kutina, hengenahdistus, vatsakivut ja oksentelu. Anafylaktinen sokki voi aiheuttaa kuoleman, jos hengitystiet supistuvat niin, ettei uhri/potilas saa riittävästi happea. Äkkikuolema voi johtua myös äkillisestä romahtamisesta ja sydämenpysähtymisestä. Hoitona toimii sairaalahoito ja adrenaliini  
> * Okinawa on suurin Ryuukyuusaarista ja asutus keskittyy lähinnä saaren eteläosaan  
> * Huomatkaa tosiaan, että nimi Yutaka ja yukata ovat tosiaan kaksi ihan eri asiaa, vaikka itsekin meinaan mennä jatkuvasti noiden kahden kanssa sekaisin  
> * Kaikille tuttu E. V. V. K. on hiukan ongelmallinen. Tietenkin olisin voinut väkisin metsästää tuon lausahduksen japaniksi ja ottaa jokaisesta sanasta ensimmäisen tavun, mutta se ei olisi ollut niin hyvä  
> * Sikotauti on pisara- ja hengitystietartuntana leviävä sairaus, jota yleensä on lapsilla ei aikuisille. Oireita ovat kuume ja sylkirauhastulehdus, yksi taudin komplikaatioista on tosiaan kivestulehdus, joka saattaa johtaa hedelmättömyyteen – erityisen suuri riski on murrosiän ohittaneilla miehillä


	2. Chapter 2

Shinya olisi varmasti kolauttanut päänsä, jos olisi kyyristellyt pöydän alla. Isän sanat saivat hänet aivan hämmennyksiin ja kauhun valtaan. Aikoiko tämä todella hylätä toisen heistä ja antaa veljelleen? Miksi? Tarjota? Miten isä sai heidät kuulostamaan kauppatavaralta? Miten tämä saattoi puhua sillä tavalla?  
_“Shinjiä?”_ sedän kysyvä ääni sai lapsen kuitenkin jäämään kuuntelemaan.  
_“Mitä ihmettä sinä tarkoitat?”_  
_“Sitä, mitä juuri sanoin: ota perilliseksesi Shinji äläkä Shinyaa”_ , Reiji vastasi varmalla äänellä.  
_“Miksi edes vaivaudut ehdottamaan tuollaista, kun veljesi sanoi haluavansa adoptoida Shinyan eikä Shinjiä?”_ Yutaka kurtisti kulmiaan epäilevänä.  
_“Mitä oikein juonit?”_  
_“En yhtikäs mitään”_ , isä levitti käsiään viattomana.  
_“Se vain olisi parempi asia koko mafialle.”_  
_“Se ei käy”_ , Isao kertoi asettaen kätensä pöydälle.  
_“Miksei?”_ miehistä nuorin lähes intti.  
_“Hän on esikoisesi, Reiji”_ , valkotakkinen vastasi ystävällisesti.  
_“En voisi viedä sinulta esikoista, joka on sinulle niin läheinen ja rakas. Olisi väärin viedä ensimmäistä lastasi, jolle olet antanut oman nimesi lopun.”_  
_“Aivan kuin olisit ennenkään tuollaisista pikkuseikoista välittänyt, kun olet ajatellut mafian tai muiden ihmisten parasta, vaikka joku muu olisikin ollut eri mieltä”_ , jykevärakenteisin väitti vastaan.  
_“Älä myöskään unohda, että mafian edun kannalta olisi viisaampaa adoptoida Shinjin.”_  
_“Ja kenenhän mielestä?”_ kakkosmies puuttui keskusteluun tiukasti.  
_“Shinji on teini-iässä ja pahimmassa kapinavaiheessa kuin on mahdollista. Hän ei pystyisi mitenkään ajattelemaan Isao-samaa isänään.”_  
_“Juuri sen iän takia hänet olisi helpompi kasvattaa asemaansa”_ , isä väitti vastaan.  
_“Lisäksi hänellä on siihen suurempi oikeus, koska on esikoinen.”_

 _“Hah! On paljon helpompi kasvattaa lapsi tulevaan asemaansa, mitä nuorempi hän on”_ , vanhin kertoi ristien kätensä rintakehälleen.  
_“Mikäli voisimme jollain keinolla ottaa Shinyalta vielä muutaman vuoden pois, tekisin sen mielelläni, mutta sitä temppua emme pysty tekemään. Tällä hetkellä Shinya on paremmassa asemassa nuoruutensa takia eikä ole vielä saavuttanut murrosiän myllerrystä, joka vaikeuttaisi opettamista. Shinji taas on sellainen teinipoika, joka alkaa kapinoida ja katsella tyttöjen perään, mikä ei käy päinsä vielä tässä vaiheessa.”_  
_“Shinji on paljon lahjakkaampi kuin Shinya”_ , Reiji kumartui lähemmäksi keskustelutovereitaan.  
_“Hän on älykkäämpi, taitavampi ja liikunnallisempi. Shinji on vahvaluonteisempi. Shinya on liian herkkä, ujo ja hiljainen yakuzan perilliseksi. Ei hänestä olisi siihen, koska aikailee ja arkailee eikä uskalla toimia! Hän on todellinen nahjus, jolle pikkuasioiden, kuten alamaailman sääntöjen, opettaminen kestää ikuisuuden!”_ mies mulkoili kahta muuta tiukasti jatkaessaan.  
_“Shinji taas oppii nopeammin. Hän tietää, että aseet on tehty ampumista ja tappamista varten. Shinji ymmärtää, miten pitää toimia vaikeissa tilanteissa ja kuinka rangaista vastaan pullikoijia tai pitää muut kilpailijat lujassa otteessaan.”_  
_“Shinji olisi juuri sellainen kaistapäinen diktaattori, kuten sinä olisit ollut, jos olisitkin perinyt Isao-saman sijaan mafian johtajuuden”_ , Yutaka totesi turhia varomatta katsoen merkitsevästi nuorinta.  
_“Esikoisesi on selvästi tullut sinuun ja siksi haluat hänet perilliseksi – tiedät sinulla olevan häneen suuri vaikutus, minkä aiot hyödyntää. Shinji oppii ehkä osan asioista sinun laillasi, mutta ei kaikkea. Shinya taas voi oppia kaiken tarvitsemansa, koska ei ole jatkuvasti aukomassa päätään – toisin kuin **eräs** tuttuni.”_  
_“Luulisi minun tietävän paremmin, mistä minä puhun, kun kerran olen kasvattanut heidät”_ , jykevärakenteinen sähähti hätkähtäen, kuin joku olisi osunut tikalla suoraan silmien väliin.  
_“Teillä kummallakaan ei ole mitään tietoa Shinjistä eikä varsinkaan Shinyasta sen jälkeen, kun muutimme Okinawaan kuusi vuotta sitten.”_  
_“Olet oikeassa”_ , Isao sanoi yllättäen kesken kaiken vaientaen toiset.  
_“Shinya on ujo ja hiljainen”_ , yakuza myönsi nyökäten ja katseli veljensä kasvoja, joille nousi ilmeisesti pieni voitonriemuinen hymy.  
_“Mutta sinä aliarvioit pahasti poikasi. Hän ei ehkä ole luokkansa tomerin lapsi, mutta hänen hiljaisuutensa piilottaakin hänen älykkyytensä. Shinya pohtii tilanteita useamman kerran, ennen kuin tekee suurempia päätöksiä, mikä on hyvä piirre yakuzassa. Hänellä kestää ehkä jonkin aikaa oppia uusia asioita, koska pohdiskelee paljon ja haluaa tietää asioista tarkemmin. Mafian johtaminen ei kuitenkaan ole hirveästi pelkkää matematiikkaa vaan paljon muuta. Mitä taas aseisiin tulee”_ , pieni, ystävällinen hymy kohosi mafiapomon huulille.  
_“Ase itsessään ei ole tappava, vaan mies sen varressa. Vain ampuja voi päättää, mitä sillä aseella tekee – kohottaako sen tappaakseen, vai laskeeko jättääkseen henkiin.”_

 _“Isao-sama”_ , vanhin henkäisi hiljaa.  
_“Niin, Yutaka”_ , valkotakkinen nyökkäsi.  
_“Mitä olen tarkkaillut kanssasi Shinyaa heti ongelmani selvitettyä ja olen huomannut hänessä hiukan samoja piirteitä kuin itsessäni. Pidän hänen harkitsevaisuudestaan ja siitä, että hän pohtii asioita etsien syvempää ratkaisua…”_ , mafiapomo vaikeni hetkeksi miettien, mitä sanoisi.  
_“Minä tavallaan pidän Shinyasta jo nyt, vaikken olekaan tavannut häntä kuuteen vuoteen.”_  
_“Shinya ei ole mitään verrattuna Shinjiin”_ , Reiji yritti saada äänensä kuuluville.  
_“Shinyasta ei ole yakuzaksi.”_  
_“Sinä et tietääkseni ole päättämässä siitä”_ , Isaon ääni muuttui yllättäen kylmäksi.  
_“Sinun esikoisesi menee siitä yli, missä aita on matalin, mutta Shinya valitsee voitokkaimman tien. En halua lapsekseni Shinjiä, vaan Shinyan – **ymmärsitkö**?”_  
_“Kyllä, Isao”_ , nuorin vastasi hitaasti.  
_“Hyvä”_ , yakuza nyökkäsi vakavana.  
_“Allekirjoita nämä paperit ja täytä kaavakkeet, jotta saamme asian pois päiväjärjestyksestä”_ , Yutaka työnsi paperit uudelleen jykevärakenteisimman eteen, ennen kuin alkoi availla samppanjapulloa juhlistaakseen viimein vuosien työn päättymistä.  
_“Pääsemme kaikki jatkamaan elämäämme.”_  
_“Älä vieläkään hoppuile”_ , Reiji mulkaisi kakkosmiestä.  
_“Mitä vielä?”_ vanhin huokaisi tuskastuneena jättäen hommansa kesken.  
_“En minä ilmaiseksi anna Shinyaa”_ , nuorin sanoi yllättäen häijysti hymyillen.

 _“Mitä?”_ kakkosmies kysyi epäuskoisena leuan pudotessa hiukan alemmas.  
_“Anteeksi **mitä**?”_  
_“Avaa korvasi, ettei tarvitse toistaa jatkuvasti”_ , Okinawasta tullut huomautti sarkastisesti.  
_“Vaikkei tämä asia edes koske sinua vaan pelkästään minua ja Isaota.”_  
_“Minun kuulossani ei ole mitään vikaa, toisin kuin sinun aivoissasi, jotka keksivät järjettömyyksiä!”_ Yutaka karjaisi voimatta uskoa tätä mahdolliseksi.  
_“Vaadit rahaa pojastasi! Vaadit veljeltäsi **rahaa** , jotta hän saisi adoptoida lapsesi! Millainen mies kehtaa myydä **poikansa** omalle **veljelleen**!”_  
_“Mies, joka tietää, ettei itsellään ole mitään menetettävää – toisin kuin veljellään”_ , nuorin hymyili ilkeästi kääntyen mafiapomon puoleen.  
_“Sinähän opetit minulle pienestä pitäen, että aina pitää yrittää hyötyä kaikesta, Isao.”_  
_“Niin opetin”_ , Isao ei sanonut mitään sellaista, että oli pettynyt veljensä sanoihin.  
Yakuza näytti ainakin Shinyan mielestä jopa odottaneen jotain tuollaista, koska tämä vei varmasti kätensä taskulleen.  
_“Kyllähän se käy minulle. Saat rahaa Shinyasta”_ , lyhyttukkaisin veti esiin shekkivihon pienen kynän kanssa.  
_“Mitä sanot… riittäisikö 15 miljoonaa?”_  
_“15 miljoonaa?”_ Reiji hätkähti kuulostaen järkyttyneeltä.  
_“Isao-sama”_ , Yutakakin ei vaikuttanut sen ymmärtäväisemmältä.  
_“Minä pidän siitä pojasta, Yutaka”_ , Isao kirjoitti rahasumman ja päivämäärän allekirjoittaen vielä paperin, ennen kuin alkoi kaivaa toisesta taskusta pientä leimasinta.  
_“Ja hyvin pian voin myös rakastaa häntä, kuin hän olisi oikeasti poikani vereltään. Minä odotan sitä päivää enkä halua lykätä sitä yhtään pikkuseikkojen takia.”_  
_“Niin”_ , kakkosmies sanoi hiljaa kääntäen katseensa muualle ja avasi viimein samppanjapullon kaataen juomaa laseihin.

 _“Ole hyvä, Reiji”_ , yakuza repäisi shekin irti vihostaan ja ojensi sen veljelleen.  
_“Taisi olla hiukan enemmän kuin odotit.”_  
_“Todellakin”_ , nuorin myönsi ojentaen kätensä 15 miljoonaansa kohden, mutta arvopaperi kiskaistiin yllättäen pois tämän ulottuvilta.  
_“Tässä on kuitenkin pieni ehto, veljeni”_ , mafiapomo piteli paperia ilmassa houkuttimena katsellen hymyillen liituraitapukuista.  
_“Mikä?”_ jykevärakenteisin kysyi epäluuloisena.  
_“Shinya lähtee tämän jälkeen minun mukaani”_ , lyhyttukkaisin kertoi päättäväisesti.  
_“Hän tulee mukaani poikanani ja sinä palaat hotellille esikoisesi kanssa. Otat mukaasi paperit ja laitat Kotorin allekirjoittamaan ne valmistautuen ottamaan vastaan viranomaiset, että he näkevät, ettei adoptio vaivaa teitä kumpaakaan mitenkään. Sen jälkeen palaatte Okinawalle ettekä ole missään yhteydessä Shinyaan ilman minun lupaani. Tuliko selväksi?”_  
_“Se oli alusta asti selvää”_ , Reiji kertoi ojentaen kätensä vaativasti.  
_“Laukutkin odottavat jo tuolla ulkopuolella ja loput tavaroista lähetän sitten kotiin päästyäni.”_  
_“Hyvä”_ , Isao ojensi shekin.  
_“Täytä paperit, jotta pääsemme kaikki viimein lepäämään.”_  
_“Luulin jo, ettet pyytäisikään”_ , nuorin otti kakkosmiehen tarjoaman kynän ja alkoi vauhdilla merkitä allekirjoitustaan ja tietenkin myös täytti kaavakkeen mahdollisilla tiedoilla oikein kaksin kappalein, vaikka niin sopimuksessa kuin asiapapereissa oli itsessään kiinni kopiopaperit.  
_“No niin, olkaapa hyvä”_ , Reiji sanoi saatuaan työnsä tehtyä ja nappasi eteensä työnnetyn samppanjalasin kohottaen sen ilmaan.  
_“Shinya ei ole enää lapseni.”_

Shinya veti henkeä suoristautuen pystyyn. Tämä ei ollut mahdollista. Ei isä voinut olla tosissaan. Ei isä voisi oikeasti antaa häntä pois, hylätä täysin – ei, isä ei voisi oikeasti myydä häntä!  
“Shinji!” pienin kääntyi ympäri ja ryntäsi veljensä luokse.  
Shinji sai suorastaan slaagin, kun huomasi pikkuveljensä lähes kipuavan syliinsä paniikissa. Teini-ikäinen jopa unohti ampua pelissään, minkä takia hävisi, mutta ei tämä sitä huomannut.  
“Shinya, mitä hittoa…?”  
“Älä anna isän myydä minua pois!” nuorin huusi äänen muuttuessa kimakaksi.  
“Älä anna isän hylätä minua! Älä anna hänen jättää minua tänne yksin!”  
“Shinya, mitä ihmettä sinä kiljut?” esikoinen nappasi kuulokkeet pois korviltaan.  
“Mitä -”  
“SHINYA!?” hirvittävä karjaisu keskeytti kaiken ja ovet levähtivät selälleen auki Reijin astuessa odotushuoneeseen.  
“MINÄHÄN KÄSKIN OLLA HILJAA!”

Isao ja Yutaka olivat miehen rinnalla, ja kakkosmies hieraisi korvaansa pitämättä yhtään hirvittävästä huudosta, joka särki ikävästi tärykalvoja. Mikäli kuopus olisi tajunnut katsoa, hän olisi huomannut kakkosmiehen olevan kolmikosta lyhyin, vaikkei mitenkään voimakkaalla tavalla vaan parilla sentillä. Isao katsoi kulmat kurtussa veljeään, sitten adoptiolastaan tehden selvästi omia päätelmiään sylikkäin olevista pojista.  
“Isä, et voi tehdä sitä!” Shinya takertui Shinjiin ja katsoi isäänsä kyynelien tulvahtaessa pelosta silmiin.  
“Et voi jättää minua tänne! Et saa myydä minua!”  
“Isä, mitä ihmettä Shinya höpöttää hänen hylkäämisestään tai myymisestä?” esikoinen yritti olla välittämättä itsessään roikkuvasta 11-vuotiaasta.  
“Mitä ihmettä te oikein puhuitte?”  
“SALAKUUNTELITKO SINÄ MEITÄ!?” jykevärakenteinen karjaisi raivosta ja otti askeleen lähemmäksi lapsiaan.  
“SINÄ PERKELEEN -”  
“Katkaise pojaltani hiuskarvakin ja väännän sinulta omakätisesti niskat nurin”, yakuzan luja, kantava ääni keskeytti kaiken ylittäen hirvittävän huudon ylivoimalla, vaikkei puhe edes ollut minkäänlainen karjaisu.

Reiji pysähtyi kuin seinään ja kääntyi ympäri katsomaan isoveljeään, joka katsoi totisena takaisin.  
“En myöskään siedä, että sätit tai kuritat häntä. Tajusitko?”  
Miehistä nuorin avasi suunsa, mutta sulki sen sitten purren hammastaan. Kyllä tämä tajusi hyvinkin uhkauksen, jota kannatti varoa. Tuskin rikollisjärjestön johtaja käskisi miehiään tappamaan veljeään, mutta vanhempana, vahvempana ja ennen muuta taitavampana voisi hyvinkin onnistua iskemään nenän toiselle poskelle.  
“Shinji, me lähdemme!” Reiji kääntyi ympäri ja harppoi lastensa luokse.  
“Mitä ihmettä -” teini-ikäinen tarttui vaistomaisesti veljestään kiinni tajutessaan isän lähestyvän heitä.  
Pelikonsoli putosi kuulokkeineen lattialle ja liukui kopsahdellen tuolien alle, mutta 14-vuotias ei sitä huomannut. Tätä pelotti liikaa niin itsensä kuin veljensä puolesta.  
“Päästä irti hänestä, Shinji”, mies komensi lujasti pysähtyen uhkaavasti kahden lapsen yläpuolelle.  
“Isä…”, Shinya vaikersi kyyneleen valuessa poskelleen.  
Hän ei halunnut uskoa tätä. Kaiken oli oltava vain pahaa unta ja pian kuopus heräisi kotoaan Okinawasta. Ei isä voinut hylätä häntä…  
“Minä en ole isäsi!” aikuinen ilmoitti lujasti tarttuen pienimmän käsivarresta kiinni.  
“Isä!” poika parkaisi niin säikähdyksestä kuin kivusta.  
“Isä, mitä pirua -” esikoinen pomppasi pystyyn, kun pikkuveli repäistiin tästä irti.  
“Älä puutu tähän!” jykevärakenteisin käski kiskaisten lapset kauemmaksi toisistaan.  
“Äläkä sinä kutsu minua isäksi – sinä et ole enää minun poikani!” tämä jatkoi työntäen tylysti lyhimmän kahta muuta miestä kohti.  
“Shinya!” Shinji kurottautui kohti veljeään onnistuen kaatamaan hienon tuolin, mutta aivan yllättäen valtava käsi läimäytti lujasti isoveljeä poskelle.  
14-vuotias parkaisi lujasti käsien lennähtäessä kasvoille pitelemään kipeätä kohtaa, joka alkoi punottaa napakasta lätkäisystä.  
“Älä mene hänen lähelleen!” Reiji käski esikoistaan kääntyen takaisin nyyhkyttävän pojan puoleen tönäisten tätä töykeästi lähemmäksi yakuzaa.  
“Ala painua siitä!”  
“Kuinka kehtaat puhua hänelle tuohon sävyyn tai edes koskea tuolla tavalla!?” Yutaka otti askeleen lähemmäksi johtajansa veljeä silmien lyödessä salamoita.  
Tämä oli koettanut hillitä itseään koko illan, mutta nyt mieheltä meni hermot näkemästään.  
“Kehtaatkin kohdella tuolla tavalla lasta, joka tulee olemaan jonain päivänä sinun johtajasi, jos elät riittävän pitkään!”  
Shinya ei kuitenkaan välittänyt siitä, miten vanhin puolusti häntä. Kädet nousivat silmille kyynelten valuessa poskille vaikerruksen päästessä huulten välistä. Hän ei pitänyt tästä yhtään. Kaikki vain huusivat ympärillä vihaisina hänelle! Oliko salakuuntelu ollut niin väärin vai oliko hän tehnyt jotain muuta hirveätä? Miksi häntä kohdeltiin tällä tavalla!? Minkä takia isä vihasi häntä ja halusi hylätä!?

“Ei hätää, Shinya”, lämmin ääni sai lapsen katsomaan eteensä metelin vaietessa kuin veitsellä leikaten.  
Pienin kohotti katseensa hitaasti ylös kohdaten lämpimästi tuikkivat ruskeat silmät, jotka olivat tavallista avonaisemmat kuin monilla miehillä.  
“Ei ole mitään pelättävää”, Isao sanoi kumartuen sitten alas lapsen korkeudelle.  
“Salakuuntelitko meitä?”  
Poika käänsi nopeasti katseensa poispäin niiskauttaen kuuluvasti ja hieraisi kyyneleen poskeltaan hihaansa. Ei hän voinut sitä tunnustaa, koska saisi vielä setänsä vihat niskaansa.  
“Halusitko tietää, mistä puhuimme, kun näin myöhään tapaamme todella kummallisessa paikassa?” yakuza jatkoi tavoitellen hiukan ottolapsensa katsetta.  
“Halusitko tietää, miksi sinut ja veljesi tuotiin, mutta jätettiin tänne odottamaan, kun me aikuiset sulkeuduimme tuonne huoneeseen?”  
Ei pieni poika uskaltanut sanoa mitään. Ties kuinka pahasti hänelle huudettaisiin, jos hän myöntäisi. Aivan varmasti niin isä kuin setä tarttuisivat häneen ja satuttaisivat kuten äskenkin.  
“Shinya, ei ole mitään pelättävää. Kukaan ei huuda sinulle tai satuta sinua”, hellästi sanotut sanat saivat Shinyan katsomaan varovaisesti mafiapomoa, joka tuntui tajuavan muita paremmin, mitä nuorin pelkäsi.  
Tämä hymyili ystävällisesti, lähes rakastavaa hymyä katsellessaan näkemäänsä. Siinä seisoessaan toisistaan vain metrin päässä, lapsi huomasi sukulaisensa hiusten olevan vain muutaman millin mittaisia – tämä oli ajanut päänsä muliksi. Huomio kuitenkin kiinnittyi enemmän hymyileviin kasvoihin, jotka näyttivät lempeiltä – eivät lainkaan kunnioittavan pelottavan suurmiehen kasvoilta, kuin lapsi oli ehtinyt kuvittelemaan ja päättelemään kurkkiessaan.

“Mm-m”, pienin nyökkäsi viimein voimatta katsoa suoraan sukulaistaan.  
“Ei se mitään – usko tai älä, mutta minä olisin tehnyt ihan samoin sinun tilallasi”, rikollisjärjetön johtaja kertoi naurahtaen matalasti.  
“Itse asiassa olen sinun ikäisenäsi tehnyt ihan samaa, etten vain voi suuttua sinulle eikä kukaan mukaan saisi. Tekosi oli ihan ymmärrettävä ja normaalia käytöstä – et toiminut lainkaan väärin.”  
Pieni hymy hiipi nuorimman huulille lähes huomaamatta, vaikka häntä pelotti yhä ja itkettikin. Mulipäinen ei ollut vihainen ja se sai pojan olon huojentumaan.  
“No, tulehan tänne”, Isao levitti käsiään kutsuvasti.  
Shinya jäi seisomaan paikalleen jäykistyneenä. Hän ei tiennyt yhtään, mitä pitäisi tehdä. Lapsi tunsi olonsa niin hylätyksi ja vihatuksi, ettei hän ollut varma, miten pitäisi toimia. Hänen oli kylmä, häntä väsytti ja itketti vieläkin, kun kyyneleet tippuivat leuasta lehdenvihreälle paidalle. Avoin syli oli niin houkutteleva, että poika unohti täysin ujoutensa, arkuutensa ja ehdottomasti pelkonsa kaikista niistä asioista, jotka oli mainittu setäänsä liittyen. Varovaisesti pienin otti askeleen lähemmäksi mulipäistä, joka ei liikahtanutkaan paikaltaan, vaan odotti kaikessa rauhassa antaen toisen edetä omalla ajallaan. Ensimmäistä askelta seurasi toinen ja pian nuorin käpertyi miestä vasten nyyhkäisten hiljaa kaivaten lohdutusta ja lämpöä.  
“Ei hätää”, yakuza kuiskasi pehmeästi kietoen hitaasti kätensä laihan vartalon ympärille, ettei vahingossakaan säikäyttäisi adoptiolastaan.  
“Et ole tehnyt mitään väärää, Shinya. Kaikki on hyvin.”

Uusi perijä niiskautti toistamiseen painautuen lähemmäksi lämmintä syliä. Tuntui ihanalta kuulla sanat, jotka eivät kertoneet hylkäämisestä vaan välittämisestä. Halaus oli vahva, mutta samalla hellä ja rakastava. Jollain tapaa Isao tuntui isällisemmältä kuin Reiji, tai näytti paremmin ilmaisevan välittämisensä. Miten hyvältä tuntui olla siinä sedän halattavana. Valitettavasti lapsi herätettiin julmasti takaisin todellisuuteen.  
“Shinji, me lähdemme nyt”, Reiji tarttui esikoistaan kädestä kiinni kiskaisten tämän samalla ovelle.  
“Isä, emme voi jättää Shinyaa!” Shinji huudahti, mutta sai vastaukseksi uuden lätkäisyn kasvoilleen.  
“Älä väitä vastaan!” mies karjaisi ja jyskytti suljettuja ovia.  
Kaksi vartijaa avasi ovet katsoen totisina johtajansa veljeä, joka vain käveli heidän ohitseen raahaten huutavaa, kiljuvaa ja erityisesti kiroavaa teinipoikaa mukanaan. Jykevärakenteisin astui käytävälle kohdaten nopeasti miehet, jotka olivat seuranneet heitä laukkujen kanssa tänne tultaessa.  
“Ottakaa nuo neljä laukkua, joiden lappuihin on merkitty Shinji”, mies vain komensi lähtien kiivaasti marssimaan pitkin käytävää esikoisensa huutaessa avuttomana, kun kaksi mafiamiestä totteli käskyä.  
“Shinya! Shinya!” vanhin pojista kiljui ja yritti kädellään huitoa taakseen pistäen isälleen hanttiin.  
“Shinya!”  
“Shinji!” Shinya huusi kurottaen voimattomana veljensä ja isänsä suutaan.  
Poika yritti lähteä sukulaistensa perään, mutta yakuza ei päästänyt irti, vaan painoi adoptiolastaan itseään vasten yrittäen olla välittämättä paniikinomaisesta huudosta tai heikosta räpiköinnistä. Pienin ei kuitenkaan nähnyt enää isäänsä ja veljeään, ja 14-vuotiaan huutokin vaimeni nopeasti, ettei siitä voinut olla varma, oliko teini-ikäinen itse hiljentynyt vai oliko joku vaientanut tämän. Tuo hiljaisuus kuitenkin viilsi Shinyan sydäntä, kun hän tajusi viimein voimattomana, että isänsä oli oikeasti hylännyt hänet.

“Anna anteeksi, Shinya”, Isao anoi matalasti painaen lasta tiukemmin halaukseen, kun 11-vuotias kivettyi paikoilleen.  
“Kunpa olisin voinut säästää sinut tältä… Minä en toivo mitään muuta enempää!”  
“Isao, et voinut tälle mitään”, Yutaka astui johtajansa vierelle laskien kätensä tämän olkapäälle.  
Tällä kertaa mies jätti turhan kohteliaat puhuttelut syrjään, koska ulkopuoliset – joiksi tämä luki Reijin ja Shinjin – eivät olleet enää paikalla.  
“Veljesi olisi voinut toimia paljon paremmin. Sinun on turha syyttää itseäsi hänen typeryydestään.”  
“Minä tämän kuitenkin aiheutin”, lyhythiuksisin joutui myöntämään.  
Varovaisesti tämä käänsi pojan katsomaan itseään ja pyyhkäisi peukaloillaan poskille valuneet kyyneleet tiehensä.  
“Tämä tuntuu sinusta varmasti hirveältä ja täysin käsittämättömältä, Shinya”, valkotakkinen kertoi tarkkaillen murheellisia, shokin kalventamia sieviä kasvoja.  
“Lupaan kuitenkin, että tulet vielä ymmärtämään tämän kaiken. Nyt tuntuu pahalta, mutta myöhemmin kaikki näyttää paremmalta, vaikket sitä uskoisikaan.”

Poika ei sanonut mitään. Mitä hän olisi voinut sanoa? Kysyä, miksi isä hylkäsi hänet? Ei, vaan myi hänet sedälleen. Reijin teko alkoi valjeta lapselle, joka ei voinut tuntea kuin tuskaa ja hirveätä vihaa, joka kumpusi sisältään. Isä oli erottanut hänet ja Shinjin! Isä oli hylännyt hänet rahasta hänen sedälleen!  
“Sinua väsyttää varmasti tämä kaikki”, yakuza huomasi adoptiolapsensa värisevän voimakkaasta tunteesta.  
Samalla mies aisti myös väsymyksen, joka kuormitti viatonta lasta vielä enemmän.  
“Tulehan mukaani, vien sinut nukkumaan ja juttelemme tästä kaikesta sitten myöhemmin.”  
Mafiapomo nousi seisomaan, mutta Shinya ei liikahtanutkaan. Tämä vain tuijotti eteensä luomiensa tuntuessa raskailta jäsenten kanssa.  
“Mennään kotiin, Shinya”, Isao riisui valkoisen päällystakkinsa pukien sen hellästi poikansa päälle, kuin olisi pelännyt ottolapsensa palelevan.  
“Minä en jätä sinua. Saat kaiken, mitä tarvitset ja haluat. Pyydät vain.”

Aivan yllättäen poika tarttui adoptioisäänsä lantion ympäriltä kiinni painautuen tiukasti tätä vasten. Miehen huulilta kuului yllättynyt älähdys, mutta nopeasti tämä alkoi hymyillä onnellisena. Rikollisjärjestön johtaja kumartui alas ja tarttui lapsesta kiinni nostaen sitten syliinsä. Laihat kädet kietoutuivat kaulan ympärille hakien jotakuta, joka ei jättäisi eikä lyhythiuksisin aikonut tehdä niin.  
Yakuza käveli käytävälle jäljelle jääneiden laukunkantajien hakiessa vaitonaisina uuden perijän tavarat siirtyen kävelemään hiljaa johtajansa perässä.  
“Isao, ei sinun tarvitse kantaa häntä”, Yutaka sanoi astellen ystävänsä rinnalla.  
“Älä rasita itseäsi liikaa.”  
“Ei tämä ole rasittavaa”, Isao vastasi rehellisesti tuntien pään painuvan olkaansa vasten hiljaisen itkun jatkuessa.  
“Shinya on hyvin kevyt ja olen sen hänelle velkaa.”  
“Ennemmin olisit hänelle velkaa Reijin lujan läksyttämisen”, kakkosmies kertoi suoraan mielipiteensä.  
“Hän ansaitsisi ainakin muutaman sormen pätkimisen siitä hyvästä, ettei vaivautunut selittämään tilannetta yhtään Shinyalle, vaan käyttäytyi julmasti kuin vihollisleirin sotilas. Sen lisäksi hän kehtasi tuoda Shinjinin, vaikka veljen läsnäolo vaikeutti tapahtumaa vielä lisää!”  
“Ehkei hän vain ajatellut”, mafiapomo pohti ääneen kävellen vartiossa olevien miestensä ohi näiden kumartaessa säyseästi tämän osuessa kohdalle.  
Oikeasti mulipäinen ei uskonut yhtään sanomisiaan. Kyllä velipoika oli oikeasti ajatellut ja tiennyt täsmälleen, mitä teki. Tämä oli halunnut vaikeuttaa nuorimman lapsensa suurta muutosta ja osoittaa, ettei tästä olisi koskaan yakuzaksi.

“Vaikkei hän olisi ajatellutkaan, mitä epäilen vahvasti, hänellä ei ollut mitään syytä tuoda Shinjiä”, vanhin kuitenkin jatkoi tiukasti.  
“Reiji tiesi, että halusimme Shinyan, mutta siitä huolimatta hän halusi antaa oman esikoisensa! Se konna hautoi jotain ja hautoo varmasti vieläkin!”  
“Kuten mitä?” yakuza kohotti uteliaana, jollain tapaa jopa huvittuneena, kulmiaan alaisensa huolehtivaisuudelle.  
“Reiji halusi meidän ottavan Shinjin, koska tiesi, miten vahva side hänelle jäisi poikaansa”, lyhempi kertoi arvelunsa kuin ne olisivat olleet selkeitä faktoja.  
Itse asiassa tämä saattoi olla harvinaisen lähellä totuutta.  
“Shinji on tullut isäänsä, kuten olemme tarkkaillessamme huomanneet. Reiji toivoi, että saisi enemmän valtaa, kun esikoisensa nousisi perijäksi ja samalla hän voisi kontrolloida tätä. Siksi hän ei halunnut antaa Shinyaa, joka ei muistuta häntä yhtään ja on vielä paljon taipuvaisempi meidän opastuksellemme.”  
“Mitä ihmettä sitten touhotat, kun hänen suunnitelmansa ei onnistunutkaan?” Isao kysyi matalasti naurahtaen parantaessaan sylissään olevan lapsen asentoa.  
“Koska en luota veljeesi, Isao”, Yutaka vastasi suoraan.  
“Hän varmasti juonii käyttävänsä hyväkseen Shinyaa. Tämän “hylkäämisen” takia Shinyalle jää luultavasti ikuiset traumat, joita se konna aikoo varmasti käyttää hyväkseen omassa vallanhimossaan! Hän saattaa yrittää ottaa Shinyaan yhteyttä meidän tietämättämme ja käyttää hämmennystä tavoitteisiinsa!”  
“Olet turhaan huolissasi”, pisin hymähti huvittuneena.  
“Ei hän siinä onnistu minun elinaikanani.”

“Entä kuoltuasi?” vanhempi tivasi pysähtyen keskelle käytävää onnistuen jättämään kaksi mafiamiestä kumartamaan.  
“Et ole kuolematon. Mitä tapahtuu sitten, jos kuolet liian aikaisin? Miten muka estät haudan takaa veljesi suunnitelmat ja mafian johtoon nousemisen? Miten estät, ettei hän vie Shinyalle kuuluvaa perintöä ja pistä Shinjiä tilalle? Miten estät, ettei Reiji vie koko mafiaa tuhoon!?”  
“Voi Yutaka, älä turhaan vaivaa sillä päätäsi”, yakuza pysähtyi myös kääntyen katsomaan taakseen ystäväänsä.  
“Unohdit nimittäin hyvin tärkeän seikan, jota Reijikään ei ole ottanut huomioon.”  
“Ja se on?” kakkosmies kurtisti kulmiaan ymmällään.  
“Minulla, ja nyt Shinyallakin, on sinut”, pisin purskahti matalaan nauruun.

**********

Ensimmäinen viikko Tokiossa oli Shinyan elämän vaikeampia aikoja. Hän itki usein ja kyseli jatkuvasti, miten isänsä saattoi myydä hänet. Isao pysyi koko ensimmäisen viikon ajan uuden lapsensa rinnalla kakkosmiehensä kanssa. Tämä kertoi parin päivän päästä adoptioillasta ja siitä, miksi tämä kaikki oli tapahtunut. Yakuza kertoi rehellisesti, ettei voinut saada omia jälkeläisiä sairastamansa taudin takia, mutta tarvitsi – ei, vaan halusi lapsen, jolloin adoptio oli ollut ainoa vaihtoehto. Syitä siihen, miksi mafiapomo oli halunnut pikkuveljensä kuopuksen, oli monia. Mulipäinen kertoi, että mafian kannalta oli parasta ottaa perillisekseen itselleen sukua oleva lapsi, Reiji kykenisi siittämään niin paljon lapsia, kuin ikinä haluaisi, ja tietenkin se, että mies itse piti 11-vuotiaasta paljon ja näki pojassa jotain ainutlaatuista.  
Yutakakin yritti parhaansa mukaan lohduttaa hylättyä lasta, mutta ei se ollut niin helppoa. Ei varsinkaan sen jälkeen, kun tarvittavat paperit oli toimitettu viranomaisille ja adoptio tullut voimaan viiden vuoden työstämisen jälkeen. Ei sinänsä laki tehnyt lapsen oloa vaikeaksi, vaan tieto siitä, että isä, äiti ja isoveli olivat palanneet Okinawaan jättäen hänet yksin Tokioon. Kyllä poika oli vihainen adoptioisälleenkin, mutta tyyntyi varsin pian anteeksipyytelyiden ja rehellisen selittämisen jälkeen. Eniten anteeksiantoon vaikutti kuitenkin rikollisjärjestön johtaja omalla käytöksellään. Mies nimittäin osoitti jatkuvasti, miten paljon välitti perillisestään ja nukkui ensimmäisen kuukauden ajan pienimmän vieressä osoittaen, ettei koskaan hylkäisi vapaaehtoisesti lastaan.

Uusi elämä Tokiossa tuntui aluksi oudolta. Kaikki oikeastaan tuntui oudolta. Suurin osa ihmisistä vaikutti niin pidättyväisiltä ja kylmiltä. Tokiolaiset olivat todella vakavia, vaikkei lapsi oikeastaan viettänytkään aikaansa yhtään kaupungilla. Hän eli ja oli mulipäisen mahtavassa kartanossa, joka sijaitsi varsin kauniilla paikalla kauempana kaupungin rajaseudulla pidemmän matkan päässä keskustasta, vaikka yläkerran ikkunoista näkikin sykkivän kaupungin häämöttävän aivan lähellä. Talo oli todella sokkelomainen kolmine kerroksineen ja useine huoneineen, että aluksi Shinya eksyi jatkuvasti siellä, mutta onneksi hänen uudella isällään oli niin paljon palvelijoita, että ainakin yhteen heistä törmäisi vähän aikaan käveltyään. Kaikki olivat pukeutuneet hyvin virallisesti sisäkkömäisesti tai hovimestarien tapaan vaikuttaen kankeilta, mutta paremmin tutustuttuaan poika huomasi palvelijoiden olevan tosi kilttejä ja mukavia. Hän oli enemmän kuin tervetullut heidän luokseen ja keittiössä käydessään kokit tarjosivat aina pieniä maistiaisia. Erityisen läheiseksi muodostui kaikkien palvelijoiden johtaja Shoji Noriko – suunnilleen Yutakan ikäinen vanhempi, pyylevä nainen, joka oli hyvin äidillinen talon ainutta lasta kohtaan. Taloudenhoitajasta tuli hyvin nopeasti 11-vuotiaan äitihahmo, jonka luokse saattoi mennä, kun ikävä ja suru iskivät eikä adoptioisä ollut paikalla.

Alkushokin laantuessa lapsesta oli oikeastaan ihan mukavaa asua setänsä kanssa ja tästä muodostuikin kummallisen nopeasti uusi isä – hylkäämisilta oli palanut pysyvästi pojan mieleen eikä hän voinut tuntea kuin suurta vihaa biologista isäänsä kohtaan. Hänen puolestaan tämä ei enää koskaan olisi hänen isänsä! Myöhemmin, muutaman kuukauden päästä Reiji yritti salakavalasti soittaa kuopukselleen, kuten mafian kakkosmies oli ennustanut, mutta Shinya löi luurin tämän korvaan. Samana iltana ruokapöydässä hän sitten kertoi Isaolle jykevärakenteisimman soitosta, mikä sai mafiapomon kurtistamaan kulmiaan mietteliäänä Yutakan mutistessa itsekseen odottaneensa tuollaisia uutisia. Kumpikin tosin yllättyi, kun poika kertoi lyöneensä luurin biologisen isänsä korvaan käskien jättämään hänet rauhaan. Kumpikaan miehistä ei nimittäin ollut osannut odottaa, että Reijin teot olisivat vaikuttaneet näin voimakkaasti lapseen tai täyttäneet nuoren mielen suunnattomasta vihasta, joka ei jättänyt tilaa epäröinnille tai hämmennykselle.  
Eivät nämä myöskään olleet osanneet odottaa toistakaan uutista, kun Shinya pyysi, että uusi isänsä veisi hänet parturiin. Pienin halusi tehdä jotain hiuksilleen, ettei muistuttaisi mitenkään biologista isäänsä. Vaikkei totuutta voisi koskaan täysin muuttaa, halusi lapsi polttaa itsestään pois kaikki Okinawaan lähteneen miehen merkit. Yakuza, joka oli luvannut antavansa lapselle kaiken, mitä toinen ikinä tahtoi, ei tietenkään voinut kieltäytyä eikä tämä halunnutkaan. Olihan tavallaan kaikki tuo osoitusta siitä, että poika halusi olla Isaon lapsi. Sitä paitsi, niin mulipää kuin kakkosmies saivat muutaman muun mafiamiehen kanssa varsin huvittavan päivän salongissa, kun 11-vuotias istuutui tomerasti pöydän ääreen selaamaan lehtiä miettien, mitä kaikkea halusi ja voisi tehdä hiuksilleen. Kahdella parturilla taas ei ollut yhtä hauskaa, kun nämä katsoivat peloissaan naureskelevia mafiamiehiä, jotka olivat kuolla nauruun pienimmän rääkyessä kauhistuneena nähdessään appelsiininoranssit pitkät hiukset eräällä miesmallilla. 

Mustat hiukset vaihtoivat väriä vaaleanruskeiksi, joka miellytti eniten niin Isaota kuin Shinyaa. Älytön, symmetrinen pottakampauskin sai häipyä ja kutrit saivat hiukan lyhemmän, kasvoille muotoillun kampauksen. Hän sai täsmälleen sellaiset hiukset, joista piti – adoptioisä oli nimittäin sanansa mittainen mies ja antoi kaiken sen, mitä lapsensa halusi. Tämä antoi jopa sellaisia asioista, mitä vaaleanruskeahiuksinen ei ollut osannut haluta – tai edes uskaltanut.  
Tokion herran mielestä 11-vuotiaalle oli hyväksi päästä välillä eroon huolista ja murheista sekä oppia tuntemaan paremmin oman maansa vanhaa kulttuuria. Siksipä mies ostikin vuoristoseudulta laajan tontin, jossa oli perinteinen, hyvin iso talo, jossa he saattoivat liikkua traditionaalisissa vaatteissa ja nauttia onseneista – se oli mafiapomon sanoja lainaten pakollinen hankinta. Lapsi ei voinut kieltää, etteikö olisi pitänyt yakuzan ostoksista ja tavasta, jolla tämä osoitti kiintymystään.

Yksi seikka tosin ei miellyttänyt nuorinta: kotiopettaja. Koska Shinyasta oli tulossa aikanaan mahtavan mafian johtaja, yksi Kuro Kagen, koko alamaailmaa hallitsevan ja sen pelisääntöjä luovan järjestön jäsenistä, odotettiin häneltä luonnollisesti tietynlaisia asioita, jotka oli alkuun opetettava. Kotiopetus tuntui aluksi käsittämättömältä eikä poika pitänyt kovinkaan paljoa ihan ensimmäisestä opettajastaan – toinen vielä menetteli. Parhaimmat opit vaaleanruskeahiuksinen sai omasta mielestään isältään ja Yutakalta, joka tuntui vähitellen enemmän sedältä kuin yakuzan kakkosmieheltä. Kumpikin tosin olivat tiukkoja, mutta he eivät vain käskeneet tekemään jotain, vaan näyttivät, miten piti tehdä ja toimia. Kun kotiopettaja sanoi, että käytät vain yhtä matematiikan kaavaa, mafiamiehet sentään näyttivät, miten sitä käytettiin ja mitkä tiedot laitettiin mihinkin kohtaan todeten tämän jälkeen, että nyt olisi parempi matkia sitä kaavaa kuin pieni apina. Samalla he myös näyttivät arvokkaasti, kuinka yakuzan tuli käyttäytyä ja Isao kertoi, mikä oli omasta mielestään oikea tapa toimia johtajana. Kyllähän Shinya oppi nopeasti – paljon nopeammin kuin Reiji oli uskonut tai pystynyt käsittämään, kun he kerran tapasivat ohimennen. Hän osoittautui älykkääksi ja harkitsevaisuudessaan viisaaksi ja pitkäkatseiseksi, jopa harvinaisen kypsäksi ikäisekseen.

Ensimmäinen vuosi Tokiossa oli Shinyalla loppujenlopuksi onnellinen. Siksi sen loppuminen oli isku vasten kasvoja, ettei lapsi ollut tiennyt, miten se oli mahdollista. Yutaka vain saapui kesken oppitunnin vakavana luokkahuoneeksi suunniteltuun tilaan ja käski vanhempaa pedagogia häipymään kartanosta kokonaan ulos eikä palaamaan ainakaan viikkoon. Kotiopettajan häivyttyä hyvin vikkelään tiehensä, kakkosmies polvistui vaalearuskeahiuksisen eteen näyttäen särkyvän siihen. Ääni väristen mies kertoi hirvittävän uutisen, joka sai tavallisesti vahvan, lujan miehen itkemään:  
“Isao on kuollut.”

Aluksi Shinya ei halunnut uskoa, mutta kyynelehtivä mies jaloissaan kuitenkin selitti liikaa – sai nuoremmankin itkemään. Yutaka alkoi kertoa nyyhkyttäen, miten Reiji oli yrittänyt ottaa uudelleen yhteyttä kuopukseensa ja tullut lopulta Shinjin kanssa Tokioon vastoin heidän kaikkien tahtoa. Isao oli mennyt ilman ystäväänsä tapaamaan saapuneita erääseen rakennukseen, jonne oli ilmeisesti viritetty pommi, joka oli räjähtäessään tappanut kaikki talossa olleet – niin yakuzan kuin tämän veljen ja teini-ikäisen pojan. Biologista isäänsä vaaleanruskeahiuksinen ei surrut, hän ei osannut edes sääliä tätä, vaan syytti mielessään jykevärakenteista adoptioisänsä kuolemasta. Isoveljen menettäminen kuitenkin sattui, mutta vähemmän kuin mulipäisen lähtö. Hänet oli jälleen hylätty täysin – ja vielä vastoin rikollisjärjestön johtajan omaa tahtoa.  
“Mitä haluatte minun tekevän?” mustatukkaisen itkuinen ääni kertomuksen jälkeen sai 12-vuotiaan katsomaan kysyvästi vanhempaa.  
“Vaadimme Isaon ruumista poliiseilta, mutta mitä teemme Reijin ja Shinjin ruumiille?”  
“Miksi kysyt sitä minulta?” lapsi kysyi ihmetellen kummallista kompakysymystä.  
Mistä hän olisi sen voinut tietää tai päättää? Miksi häneltä edes kysyttiin asiasta? Eihän hän siitä päättänyt.  
“Koska te olette nyt minun johtajani”, pidempi vastasi totuudenmukaisesti muuttaen puhuttelutapansa kohteliaammaksi.  
“Te olette nyt tämän talon herra ja minä olen muiden miesten kanssa alaisenne. Te olette tästä päivästä lähtien yakuza.”

Yakuza. Terachi Shinyasta, 12-vuotiaasta pojasta oli tullut yakuza ja vielä Kuro Kagen jäsen aivan liian varhain. Hänellä ei ollut vieläkään mitään kunnollista tietoa, miten hänen pitäisi toimia. Kaikkia tietoja ja oppeja ei ollut vielä aloitettu – eihän lapsi ollut vielä kertaakaan pidellyt edes oikeata asetta käsissään. Ainoat asiat, mitä poika osasi, olivat kohteliaat käytöstavat ja arvokas esiintyminen puhumisen lisäksi. Nyt koko mafia tuntui kaatuvan niskaan tai olisi luultavasti kaatunut, elleivät viranomaiset olisivat tietämättään puuttuneet asiaan. Terachi Kotori, leskeksi jäänyt biologinen äiti, matkusti Okinawasta Tokioon tunnistamaan miehensä ja esikoisensa ruumiit saaden kuulla myös lankonsa kuolleen. Nainen vaati kuopustaan takaisin, koska oli ainoa elossa oleva sukulainen ja vielä äiti. 

Ajatus taas ei miellyttänyt Yutakaa tai muuta mafiaa, mutta he eivät mahtaneet laille mitään. Eräs toinen oli kuitenkin mahtanut, vaikkei ollutkaan enää elävien kirjoissa. Terachi Isao oli osannut varautua ennenaikaiseen kuolemaansa, mikä kävi ilmi, kun viranomaiset lukivat Kotorille, Shinyalle ja Yutakalle virallisia asiakirjoja. Testamentissa kaikki perintö jätettiin pienintäkin tavaraa ja arvopaperia myöten adoptiolapselle, mikä ei ollut ihmekään. Sen he kaikki olivat tienneet, mutta seuraava kohta tuli kaikille, jopa viranomaisille, yllätyksenä:  
_“Mikäli asianomainen, eli poikani Terachi Shinya, ei ole vielä täysi-ikäinen tämän testamentin astuessa voimaan, määrään hänen huoltajakseen ja edunkatsojakseen Higuchi Yutakan. Hänelle annan kaikki oikeudet toimia ja hallita omaisuuttani Shinyan parhaaksi, kunnes tämä on kykenevä ottamaan perintönsä vastaan”_ , kuuluivat sanat vielä tämän maailman toiselta puolelta.  
Kaikki huoneessa olijat vaikenivat hetkeksi katseiden kääntyessä vaistomaisesti puhuttuun mieheen. Lopulta Yutaka sanoi lujalla äänellä ottavansa johtajansa, rakkaan ystävänsä tahdon ja toiveen mielellään vastaan, mikäli se sopi Shinyalle. Tietenkin se sopi lapselle. Mieluummin hän jäisi asumaan samaan kotiin ja eläisi tutussa ympäristössä miehen kanssa, joka tuntui sedältä, tietäen, ettei kukaan tokiolainen haluaisi luopua hänestä. Vaikka Reiji oli runsas vuosi sitten hylännyt kuopuksensa, vaaleanruskeahiuksinen syytti mielessään myös äitiään tapahtuneesta – siksi hän ei halunnut palata jäljelle jääneen biologisen vanhemman luokse.  
Kotori ei kuitenkaan hyväksynyt, ettei saisikaan poikaansa ja asia vietiin oikeuteen. Yutaka taisteli huoltajuudesta periksi antamatta eikä kukaan mafiasta olisi voinut odottaa mitään muuta kakkosmieheltään. Tokion rikollisjärjestö ryhtyi jopa pieniin likaisiin temppuihin pitääkseen huolen, että heidän yakuzansa pysyisi luonaan. Muutama salamurhaaja kävi piilottamassa vahvoja mielialalääkkeitä naisen hotellihuoneeseen, josta viranomaiset löysivät reseptimättömät pillerit. Äiti yritti osoittaa, ettei ollut antanut lastaan vapaaehtoisesti adoptoitavaksi, vaan hänet oli pakotettu siihen ja vielä lahjottu. Kakkosmies taas näytti hyvin uskottavia todisteita siitä, että lapsen perhe oli myynyt poikansa heille Isaon toimiessa katsomallaan tavalla lapsen parhaaksi eikä nainen ollut ottanut lainkaan yhteyttä kuopukseensa.

Runsaan kuukauden ajan huoltajuutta käsiteltiin, mutta lopulta valamiehistö ja sosiaaliviranomaiset päättivät – Isaon viimeisen tahdon ja pienten lahjusten painaessa rahoineen vaa’assa hyvin paljon – Shinyalle olevan parempi elää kotonaan Higuchi Yutakan kanssa. Shinya oli riemuissaan uutisesta eikä oikeastaan osannut edes miettiä, miltä äidistään tuntui. Ei nainen ollut ottanut yhteyttä koko vuoden aikana tai yrittänyt estää tapahtunutta – tämä ei ollut käyttänyt siten, miten pojan mielestä äidin olisi pitänyt, tai miten Noriko olisi toiminut vastaavanlaisessa tilanteessa. Oikeudenpäätöksen jälkeen Terachi Kotori katosi eikä koko mafia kuullut tästä yhtään mitään enää koskaan. Jotkut arvioivat, että nainen oli vaihtanut nimensä ja muuttanut jonnekin kauas heistä, osa taas uskoi lapsettomaksi ja leskeksi jääneen juoneen itsensä humalaan ja tapattaneen itsensä. Arvioit eivät kuitenkaan kaikeksi onneksi kuuluneet pojan korviin, ennen kuin tämä oli kasvanut riittävän vanhaksi ymmärtääkseen enemmän asioita.

Yutakasta tuli virallisesti Shinyan huoltaja ja opettaja. Olihan kasvavalla lapsella yhä kotiopettaja, mutta mafia-asioiden opettamisen kakkosmies otti täysin omalle vastuulleen. Miehen oli enemmän kuin pakko, koska pieni poika ei osannut hoitaa asioita yksin eikä todellakaan olisi pärjännyt Kuro Kagen kokouksessa, kun joutui kohtamaan ensimmäisen kerran elämässään muut liittouman johtajat: Kioton Haruna “Kerry” Kentaroun, Yokohaman Deyama “Toshi” Toshimitsun ja ehdottomasti kaikista pelottavimmat – Osakan Ishikawa Yoshikin ja Sayurin, joka osallistui kokouksiin miehensä rinnalla. Poika ei voinut kuin hämmästyä nähdessään naisen istuvan suurmiesten keskellä ja vaikuttavan kaikista mahtavimmalta, mutta kokouksen jälkeen kakkosmies saikin tilaisuuden kertoa muista jäsenistä. Suunnilleen kymmenen vuotta sitten Kuro Kagen perustettiin pitämään alemmat yakuzat kurissa. Tokion Isao liittoutui tuolloin kolmen muun vahvimman mafian kanssa ja teki lujasti töitä heidän saatua vasta viimeisimpinä vuosina muut yakuzat alistumaan lopullisesti heidän tahtoonsa. Sayuri istui miehensä rinnalla, koska tämä oli keksinyt liittouman ollessaan raskaana ja siitä oli syntynyt poika nimeltä Asagi, joka nousisi aikanaan Osakan mafian johtoon. Nämä kolme, tai pikemminkin neljä johtajaa olisivat kuitenkin heidän liittolaisiaan, mutta myös kilpailijoitaan, kuten huoltaja korosti kokouksen jälkeen

Shinya kasvoi ja oppi jatkuvasti uusia asioita, vaikka Yutaka joutuikin odottelemaan muutamissa seikoissa, koska ei pitänyt poikaa riittävän vanhana. Teini-ikä alkoi lähestyä uhkaavasti, mutta ainakaan vielä yakuza ei ollut osoittautunut kovinkaan suureksi kapinalliseksi. Siitä huolimatta miehen alku päätti pitää hiuksensa vaaleanruskeina, mikä tuntui joistakin alaisista, erityisesti vanhanaikaisista, kummalliselta. Pikkuseikka ei kuitenkaan liikuttanut kakkosmiestä mitenkään erityisemmin, vaikka joitakin kummallisuuksia tämä alkoi tehdä. Mustatukkainen antoi enemmän tehtäviä ja valtuuksia joillekin alaisille, erityisesti eri osa-alueiden johtajille puuttumatta enää itse kovinkaan paljon näiden puuhiin. Tämä tuntui keskittävän tavallista enemmän huomiota holhottavaan unohdellen samalla muita asioita. Ikäkin alkoi ilmeisesti tulla vastaan, kun uusien asioiden oppiminen tuntui vaikeutuvan eikä mies vaikuttanut käsittävän tietokoneiden kehityksestä mitään jääden auttamattomasti jälkeen. Onneksi taas Shinya saattoi opetella ne asiat opettajansa puolesta uskoen vahvasti oppimisvaikeuksien olevan jotain esitystä tai leikkiä, joiden avulla toinen uskoi saavansa hänet harjoittelemaan paremmin.

Tapahtuihan myös muitakin asioita. Vähän yli vuoden päästä, kun Shinya oli ehtinyt osallistumaan toisen kerran elämässään Kuro Kagen kokoukseen hiukan paremmalla menestyksellä, vaikka muut jäsenet pitivätkin hänet tiukasti tahtonsa alla, Kuro Kage kutsuttiin uudelleen kasaan aivan odottamattomasti. Kokouksessa selvisi, että Kerry oli kuollut luonnollisesti – mitä kyllä jostain ihmeellisestä syystä Yutaka, Toshi, Yoshiki ja Sayuri epäilivät, vaikka eivät huutaneet sitä ääneen – aivoverenvuotoon. Kioton mafian johtoon nousi yakuzaksi Kerryn poika Haruna Masaki, jota suurin osa kutsui jostain ihmeellisestä syystä Klahaksi, koska 15-vuotias ei halunnut käyttää alamaailmassa oikeata nimeään. Klaha vaikutti kokouksessa hyvin päättäväiseltä, mutta samalla hiukan itseään täydeltä ja muita aliarvioivalta, mutta hyvin nopeasti vanhimmat yakuzat osoittivat tälle paikkansa samaan tapaan kuin Shinyallekin oli näytetty. Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen ei osannut oikeastaan sanoa mitään erityistä uudesta tulokkaasta. Jotenkin hänestä tuntui, että tämä olisi vahva liittolainen aikanaan, mutta voisi myös ylpeytensä ja jossain määrin vanhoillisilla tavoilla sekä julmuudella tuoda ongelmia. Nuorin kuitenkin toivoi, että ajan myötä he tulisivat toimeen ja saisivat hoidettua tehtävänsä hyvässä yhteisymmärryksessä toisiaan kunnioittaen.  
Seuraavanakin vuonna tapahtui hyvin merkittävä mullistus, jota kukaan ei ollut osannut odottaa. Ishikawa Yoshiki teki itsemurhan ja jätti mafian johtajuuden vaimolleen, kunnes heidän yhteinen lapsensa olisi valmis täyttämään tälle jätetyt saappaat. Aluksi kaikki luonnollisesti miettivät, oliko kyseessä tosiaan itsemurha, vai oliko Osakan herra kenties tapettu. Nopeasti Kuro Kagelle kuitenkin selvisi Yoshikin sairastuneen ALS-tautiin ja kunniastaan kynsin ja hampain kiinni pitänyt mies oli katsonut paremmaksi lähteä oman käden kautta kuin ystävien ja rakkaiden säälittävänä sairaalassa.

Aikaa kului ja Shinya oli lähes koko ajan Yutakan rinnalla. Kaksikko nukkui eri huoneissa, mutta he söivät yhdessä, matkustivat samalla autolla keskustaan ja viettivät aikaa keskenään. Oikeastaan ainoat hetket, kun Yutaka ei seisonut pojan varjona, olivat oppitunnit kotiopettajan kanssa ja ne harvat muutamat tapahtumat, joihin mies ei voinut ottaa häntä mukaansa. Niinä hetkinä katsellessaan kartanon ikkunoista ulos hiukan kauempana siintävään kaupunkiin, hän tajusi, miten suojattua elämää eli. Hänet suorastaan eristettiin ulkomaalimasta, eikä näytetty koko totuutta. Hän ei ollut koko tänä aikana asuessaan Tokiossa käynyt ikinä edes ruokakaupassa! Palvelijat olivat aina hoitaneet sellaiset asiat tuoden tietoa ulkomaailmasta. Muut mafiamiehetkin kertoivat Tokion ja muun Japanin tapahtumista, mutta kaikki olivat vain nimiä toistensa perään. Teini-ikäinen ei saanut minkäänlaisia kuvia päähänsä, kun hänelle sanottiin esimerkiksi Nagoya tai Kobe. Hän tiesi vain sen, mitä muutaman kerran vaihtuneet opettajat olivat kertoneet tai mitä kirjoissa tai internetissä oli lukenut. Hän oli nähnyt Tokion, Yokohaman, Kioton, Osakan ja niitä ympäröiviä alueita vain ohimennen autosta eikä yhtään enempää. Hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaista kokemusta muista ihmisistä, jotka eivät kuuluneet mafiaan tai tienneet mitään hänen alamaailman asemastaan. Kyllähän kotiopettaja oli jaksanut toitottaa sitä, miten epäkohteliaita, vakavia ja kylmiä tokiolaiset olivat, kun taas Osakasta kotoisin olevat olivat positiivisia, iloisia persoonia. Tiedä sitten, oliko tuossa mitään perää, mutta se ei kumonnut totuutta: Shinya eli täysin mafiansa suojeluksessa, pimennossa maailmalta ja elämältä Yutakan tahdon takia – eikä hän pitänyt siitä.

Oli lämmin syyspäivä, hellepäivät olivat viimein antaneet myöten, mutta yhä oli mukavan lämmin. Shinya ja Yutaka istuivat valkoisessa limusiinissa matkalla tapaamaan erästä vaikutusvaltaista liikekumppaniaan pitääkseen huolta laillisista yrityksistään. Vaaleanruskeahiuksisen oppitunnit oli vaihteen vuoksi keskeytetty opettajan harmiksi ja poika oli napattu mukaan, jotta hän oppisi lisää liikeasioista.  
“Sinun olisi pitänyt pukeutua pukuun”, kakkosmies katsahti vakavana holhokkiinsa.  
14-vuotias oli pukeutunut varsin trendikkäisiin, ruskeisiin samettihousuihin ja päällään tällä oli luonnonvalkoinen ohut poolopaita. Päälleen poika oli napannut lähtiessä vielä kevyen beigen takin, joka ulottui melkein polvitaipeeseen. Vaatetus oli kypsän ihmisen asuste ja korosti kauniisti teini-ikäisen laihaa vartaloa värimaailman sopiessa yhteen vaaleanruskeiksi värjättyjen hiusten kanssa. Vanhempi taas oli pukeutunut orjallisesti tapojensa mukaan kokonaan mustiin.  
“Minä en tiennyt, että tulisit hakemaan minut kesken englannintunnin yhtään minnekään tapaamiseen”, vaaleampi vastasi totuudenmukaisesti.  
“Et ollut kertonut minulle lainkaan, että pitäisi tänään lähteä kotoa.”  
“Enkö muka?” mustatukkainen kurtisti kulmiaan hämmentyneenä.  
“Aivan varmasti olen kertonut. Olisit pukenut puvun päällesi tänä aamuna.”  
“Miksi minä puku päällä liikkuisin kotona?” vaaleanruskeahiuksinen ravisti päätään.  
“Hyvä puku menee pilalle, jos ei ole mitään tapaamisia tai muuta syytä pukeutua mitenkään erityisemmin.”  
“Meillä on nyt tapaaminen, jota varten olisi pitänyt pukeutua”, huoltaja huomautti painokkaasti.  
“Ei ollut vielä tänä aamuna aamiaispöydässä”, nuorempi mutisi matalasti, mutta vaihtoi nopeasti asian toiseen suuntaan.  
“Olisin kyllä vaihtanut puvun päälleni, jos olisit antanut aikaa eikä olisi tarvinnut salamana lähteä.”  
“Ei siinä vaiheessa voinut jäädä hidastelemaan, koska muuten olisimme myöhässä aikataulusta”, pidempi ilmoitti tiukasti.  
“Ehkä sitten ensi kerralla osaat tulla riittävän ajoissa hakemaan minut, ettei tule niin kova kiire”, laihempi katsoi päättäväisesti vanhempaa.  
Yutaka vaikeni hetkeksi. Hän näki Shinyan ruskeat, suorastaan liekehtivät silmät. Ei tämä ollut kuitenkaan vihainen, vaan turhautunut kuten teinipojilla oli tapana olla. Olihan tämä varmasti hämmentynyt kehossaan tapahtuvista muutoksista ja äänenmurroksesta. Kasvotkin olivat muuttuneet miehisemmiksi, vaikka pojassa oli vielä hyvin kauniita, viehättäviä piirteitä, jotka omaisi varmasti koko elämänsä ajan. Huulet olivat täyteläisemmät kuin useimmilla pojilla ja ripset olivat tuuheammat, jopa pidemmät, että useat naisetkin kadehtisivat niitä suurien silmien lisäksi. Hiukset olivat vahvat vaaleanruskean värjäyksen sopiessa ihoon ja leuan alle kasvaneet hiukset kiilsivät puhtautta. Miehen alku oli jo nyt hieno näky, ja varmasti tulevaisuudessa myös vaikuttava ilmestys, kuten kakkosmies vahvasti uskoi.

Nuorempi kääntyi ikkunan puoleen jääden katselemaan ulos välittämättä lainkaan tarkkailuksi tulemisesta. Tämä katseli surullisena kaduille yrittäen nähdä enemmän kuin oli mahdollista. Surullinen katse heijastui ikkunan lasista miehelle. Mustatukkainen tiesi, ettei kaikki ollut hyvin. Laihempi oli tuskastunut, mikä ei ollut uutta, jos mietti nykyaikaa ja ikää. Teini-iässä mikään ei ollut koskaan hyvin ja kaikki oli masentavaa. Olihan tosin vaaleampi ollut aina hiljainen, hyvin ujo ja arka pohtien vaihtoehtoja ennen päätösten tekoa. Viime aikoina nuorempi oli kuitenkin vaikuttanut jotenkin erilaisemmalta. Lyhempi uhmasi enemmän huoltajaansa ja kapinoi vastaan, kuten tänään vaatetukseltaan tai toiminnoissaan. Ei poika ollut ennen noin tiukasti väittänyt vastaan, vaikka kiista olikin ollut hyvää väittelytaitojen harjoitusta. Enemmän mies oli kuitenkin huolissaan holhokkinsa muusta käytöksestä. Tämä katseli usein ulos ikkunasta ja tutki internetiä etsien erilaisia videoita ja kuvia. Noriko oli jopa kertonut kakkosmiehelle, että poika tuli aina säännöllisesti kysymään palvelijoilta, millaista kaupassa oli ollut tai mitä kaupungilla oli tapahtunut. Asiat eivät koskeneet mafian asioita, vaan jokapäiväistä elämää.  
Yutaka ei kuitenkaan sanonut ajatuksiaan ääneen. Hän ei kysynyt, mikä yakuzaansa vaivasi, koska ei osannut. Tavallisesti mafiapomot kertoivat suoraan mietityttävät asiat lähimmälle alaiselleen ja viimeiset kaksi vuotta Shinya olikin tehnyt niin mutta ei enää. Kaikki tuntui muuttuneen, eikä kakkosmies ollut varma, pitikö siitä. Kunpa Isao olisi ollut täällä autossa hänen kanssaan ja Shinya olisi voinut pelata jotain peliä kotona tai opiskella kieliä! Enemmän kuin koskaan mies kaipasi ystäväänsä. Vanha Isao oli aina ymmärtänyt vaaleanruskeahiuksista häntä paremmin. Tämä olisi tiennyt, mitä sanoa ja tehdä, tai mikä poikaa vaivasi. Mustatukkainen saattoi vain toivoa, että kuollut johtajansa näkisi hänen tehneen parhaansa, vaikkei hän aina – eikä etenkään nyt muuttuneen käytöksen takia – ymmärtänyt teini-ikäistä.

Ruskeat silmät tarkkailivat kaduilla kulkevia ihmisiä. Enimmäkseen kaikki olivat aikuisia, mutta jostain syystä Shinya onnistui huomaamaan oman ikäisiään tyttöjä ja poikia. Osalla oli koulupuvut yllään, olivat ilmeisesti tulossa koulusta. Miltähän tuntuisi taas pitää gakurania? Hän oli viimeksi pukenut koulupuvun ylleen Okinawassa Reijin luona asuessaan. Muisto biologisesta isästä sai jotain pistämään rintakehässä, mutta nopeasti vanha viha vei kivun pois. Onneksi ei tarvinnut joutua kohtaamaan sitäkin miestä enää koskaan! Päättäen unohtaa hylkääjänsä vaaleanruskeahiuksinen keskittyi tarkkailemaan enemmän katuja ja ihmisten puuhia, mitä ehti. Suurin osa matkasi jonnekin tai odotti bussia pysäkillä. Hän kuitenkin huomasi osan tekevän ostoksia ja muutama teinipoika skeittasi ansaiten närkästyneitä katseita ja joku pui nyrkkiäkin lasten perään. Osaisikohan hän skeitata? Tuskin, mutta olisi sitä hauska kokeilla. Poika vilkaisi varovaisesti hiustensa kätköstä huoltajaansa. Yutaka tuskin antaisi hänen koskaan kokeilla. Eihän tämä antanut hänen edes lähteä pois kartanon pihalta, joka oli hyvin iso, että portilta kesti runsas minuutti ajaa pääovelle hitaalla vauhdilla. Kyllä hän tämän kaiken sietäisi, vaikka halusikin välillä tietää, miltä tuntui olla joku muu kuin yakuza tai yakuzan perillinen. Joskus nuorempi halusi kokea edes yhden iltapäivän ajan, miltä tuntuisi olla jälleen ihan tavallinen nuori ilman hirveätä kasaa rahaa tai typeriä titteleitä, jotka toivat valtaa. Hän olisi halunnut tietää, miltä tuntuisi viettää aikaa omanikäistensä kanssa. Eipä sillä oikeastaan ollut väliä, teini-ikäinen totesi itsekseen yrittäen vaientaa kaipauksen ääntä sisällään. Hän ei tarvitsisi mitään noista, kunhan vain kakkosmiehensä pysyisi hänen kanssaan.  
“Mikäli tämä tapaaminen menee hyvin, lähden käymään Akitassa muutaman päivän päästä”, Yutaka sanoi yllättäen herättäen Shinyan ajatuksistaan.  
“Akitassa?” nuorempi kääntyi huoltajansa puoleen.  
“Niin, Akitan prefektuurissa pohjoisessa”, mustatukkainen nyökkäsi.  
“Sitten menen käymään Hongkongissa, minkä jälkeen tulen Kioton kautta takaisin.”  
“Kuinka kauan olemme poissa?” lyhempi kysyi uteliaana piristyen hiukan.  
Hän pääsisi vihdoin ja viimein näkemään maailmaa. Tätä oli odotettu, vaikkei Hongkong kovin kaukana ollutkaan!  
“Me?” kakkosmies kurtisti kulmiaan katsahtaen holhottavaansa.  
“Emme me lähde. Minä viivyn kaksi, kolme viikkoa ja sinä jäät kotiin opiskelemaan.”

Ilmoitus iskeytyi kylmänä jääpiikkinä vasten laihaa vartaloa, kuin joku olisi heittänyt ämpärillisen kylmää vettä pojan niskaan ja pistänyt pakkaseen istumaan. Yutaka lähtisi ja hän jäisi kotiin? Miksi? Miksi hänen pitäisi olla niiden seinien sisällä kuin vankilassa?  
“Miksi!?” Shinya huudahti kimpaantuneena kykenemättä hillitsemään enää omaa paloaan saada tietää ulkomaailmasta.  
Hän ei kestänyt enää vapaudenjanoaan!  
“Miksi minun pitäisi jäädä kotiin!?”  
“Koska minä sanon niin”, kakkosmies hätkähti täysin odottamatonta huutoa.  
“Se ei ole riittävän hyvä syy!” nuorempi karjaisi kiihtyneenä.  
“Minä en halua jäädä sinne kuin joku häkkilintu tai vanki!”  
“Häkkilintu?” pidempi kurtisti kulmiaan.  
“Vanki?”  
“Sitähän minä olen!” yakuza raivosi turhautumisen ottaessa viimein vallan.  
“Minä istun päivästä toiseen kartanossa palvelijoiden keskellä enkä koskaan käy ulkona! Minä opiskelenkin kotona, kun kaikki muut ikäiseni käyvät tavallisia kouluja! En ole koskaan edes käynyt Tokiossa kunnolla kävelemässä ympäriinsä! En edes voi sanoa asuvani Tokiossa, kun en ole oikeasti käynyt siellä!”  
“Olethan sinä täällä nytkin”, mustatukkaisen ilme tiukkeni äänen madaltuessa.  
“Enpäs, vaan autossa suojattuna kaikelta!” laihempi väitti vastaan.  
“Autossa matkustaminen ja paikkojen ohi ajaminen eivät ole sama asia! Minä en koskaan tapaa uusia ihmisiä, vaan sinä estät kaikki uudet kohtaamiset, kuin en saisi nähdä muita kuin sinut!”  
“Kaikki ihmiset eivät ole sen arvoisia, että heitä kannattaisi tavata! Kaikkiin ihmisiin ei tarvitse edes tutustua!” vanhempi korotti äänensä suuttuen vähitellen itsekin.  
“Kuka sinä olet siitä päättämään, Higuchi Yutaka – mafian kakkosmies!?” vaaleampi mulkaisi pahasti huoltajaansa.  
“Ja vaikka olisit oikeassa, ei se silti tarkoita, että minun pitäisi jatkuvasti istua kotona! En ole koskaan käynyt edes kaupassa! En edes vaatekaupassa, vaan sinä olet aina käskenyt lähettää kasan vaatteita sovitettavaksi tai sitten minusta on otettu mitat ompelua varten! Lakkaa pitämästä minua aina neljän seinän sisällä katseesi alla!”  
“Tämä on sitä varten, että sinä pysyisit turvassa!” Yutaka karjaisi vihasta.  
Muisto kuolleesta ystävästä kummitteli mielessä eikä mies halunnut todellakaan menettää nyt poikaa.  
“Vain kotona voin suojella sinua!”  
“Miten sinä muka suojelet minua, kun olet poissa!?” Shinya karjui puristaen kätensä nyrkkiin.  
“Enkä minä mitään suojelua kaipaa!”  
“Sinä et selviä tuolla ulkona päivääkään yksin, ennen kuin olet riittävän vanha!” tummempi jyrisi ymmärtämättä yhtään, mistä moinen nokkavuus ja uhmakkuus olivat oikein tulleet.  
“Mistä sinä sen tiedät, kun et koskaan päästä minua ulos katsomaan!” vaaleanruskeahiuksinen kivahti.  
“Sinä et ajattele minua muuna kuin mafian yakuzana! Kaikki päässäsi pyörivä liittyy joko mafiaan tai liikeasioihin, joista et vaivaudu ilmoittamaan minulle edes etukäteen! Et välitä lainkaan, miltä minusta tuntuu se, että kohtelet minua kuin posliiniastiaa, jota pidetään lukollisessa vitriinissä!”

“Vai en minä välitä!?” vanhempi ei pystynyt hillitsemään itseään enää.  
“Kuka onkaan huolehtinut sinusta siitä lähtien, kun Isao kuoli!? Kuka taisteli huoltajuudestasi, kun et halunnut palata äitisi luokse!? Tämäkö on kiitos siitä, että olen huolehtinut sinusta kuin omasta pojastani!? Onko tässä kaikki kiitos siitä kasvatuksesta ja rahasta, jotka olet saanut!? Olet saanut kaiken, mitä olet halunnut!”  
“Kaiken, paitsi samanlaisen elämän kuin muut ikäiseni ovat saaneet!” yakuza lähes kiljaisi yrittäen piilottaa äänensä alle surunsa.  
“Sinä teit tuon kaiken vain siksi, että isäni halusi sitä testamentissaan! Kaikki, mitä olet tehnyt muka minun vuokseni, olet tehnyt mafian ja isän muiston takia etkä sen takia, että välittäisit minusta yhtään! Mitä väliä kaikella tuolla on, kun olet halunnut tehdä minusta vain seuraavan yakuzan ja riistänyt minulta oikeuden olla lapsi ja nuori kuten muut!”  
“Sinun asiasi ovat paljon paremmin kuin monen muun lapsen!” mustatukkainen karjaisi muistaen etäisesti oman lapsuutensa.  
“Kaikilla ei ole yhtä hyviä lähtökohtia elämäänsä kuin sinulla! Sinä olet saanut kaiken avun ja silti valitat, kun muka puuttuu jotain! Mihin sinä muka tarvitset kaupassa käyntiä tai edes kaupungilla kiertelyä!? Mitä sinä niistä saat!?”  
Shinya vaikeni hätkähtäen. Hän ei todellakaan tiennyt, mitä saisi kaupassa käymisellä. Tietenkin hän saisi ruokaa tai jotain muuta tavaraa, mutta ei Yutaka sitä tarkoittanut. Mitä poika saisi kaupungilla kiertelyllä? Mitä hän oikeastaan uskoi saavansa siitä? Vai kuuluisiko kysymys kuulua, mitä teini-ikäinen halusi sillä saada?

“Niin, et saisi sillä mitään”, kakkosmies hengitti raskaasti pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen.  
“Hyvä, jos tajusit sen viimein. Maailma on todellisuudessa nimittäin niin paha ja vaarallinen paikka, että sinun on parempi näin.”  
Vaarallinen? Parempi näin? Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen ei voinut uskoa niin. Hänelle olisi paljon vaarallisempaa vain pysyä tässä tilassa ja suostua elämään kuin vanki mukautuen muiden toiveisiin ja tahtoon.  
“Olemme melkein perillä”, pidempi vilkaisi ikkunasta ulos nähden hotellin, jossa heidän oli määrä tavata liikekumppaninsa.  
“Siisti itsesi ja valmistaudu antamaan itsestäsi arvokas, hyvä vaikutelma äläkä käyttäydy lapsellisesti.”  
Ruskeat silmät sulkeutuivat estämään kyyneleen vierimisen poskelle. Hänhän oli lapsi, miksei hän siis saisi käyttäytyä lapsellisesti? Miksi hänen piti aikuistua liian aikaisin ja ilman omaa tahtoaan? Miksi kaikki tahto piti olla toisella? Huoltaja vain saneli ja käski, eikä ymmärtänyt, mitä merkitystä muille nuorille tavallisilla asioilla olisi hänelle.

Limusiini pysähtyi liikennevaloihin autojen kerääntyessä heidän ympärilleen. Nuorempi istui synkkänä paikallaan ja vilkaisi huoltajansa puoleisesta ikkunasta ulos. Hän näki korkeita rakennuksia ja tutun hotellin, jossa oli käynyt muutaman kerran aikaisemminkin. Ei menisi kuin muutama minuutti, ja hän olisi siellä esittämässä jotain rohkeata, itsevarman tietäväistä aikuista, jota ei oikeasti ollut. Aikuisuudessa ei ollut paikkaa ujoudelle tai muille epävarmuuden merkkejä osoittaville tunteille. Hitaasti teini-ikäinen käänsi katseensa omasta ikkunastaan ulos kadulle. Siellä liikkui ihmisiä, jotka tekivät omia juttujaan. Nämä elivät tavallista elämää tehden sen, mistä pitivät ja mitä halusivat. Tuolta kulman takaakin käveli esiin kummallinen poikaporukka, joista suurin osa oli värjännyt hiuksensa lähes valkoisiksi. Viiden pojan porukka näytti vanhemmalta kuin hän, mutta vaikutelma saattoi myös johtua mustista vaatteista ja nahkatakeista. Nämä kävelivät kadulla toisin kuin hän, koska kaupungilla pyörimisellä ei saavuttaisi mitään. Tuolla kulkemalla poika ei saisi yhtään mitään.  
“Olet väärässä!” Shinya karjaisi aivan yllättäen aiheuttaen melkein sydänkohtauksen Yutakalle.  
Vaalearuskeahiuksinen työnsi oven auki onnistuen naarmuttamaan viereisen auton kylkeä, muttei hän siitä välittänyt.  
“Shinya!” kakkosmies yritti kurottautua tarttuakseen poikaa käsivarresta kiinni, mutta toinen oli noussut jo seisomaan kadulle.  
Miehen oli pakko kiskaista kätensä takaisin, kun ovi paiskattiin kiinni. Muuten sormet olisivat jääneet väliin ja saaneet ties kuinka pahoja vammoja.  
“Waki!” mustatukkainen karjaisi etupenkeille tarttuessaan kahvaan työntäen oven uudelleen auki.  
“Mene Shinyan perään! Hae hänet takaisin!”

Kutsuttu mies, joka oli pukeutunut tummansiniseen kuljettajan takkiin, nousi pelkääjän paikalta ulos vanhimman naarmuttaessa ovella lisää viereistä autoa kiinnittämättä sivuseikkaan huomiota. He kumpikin huomasivat nopeasti beigeen takkiin pukeutuneen pojan juoksevan kovalla kiireellä kauemmaksi heistä kierrellen autoja rivakasti. Wakiksi nimetty mafiamies lähti juoksemaan yakuzansa perään, mutta liikenne oli heitä vastaan: valot vaihtuivat. Torvet soivat heidän perässään ja eräs törkeä kuski painoi tahallaan kaasua töytäisten pojan perään lähtenyttä miestä, joka iskeytyi konepeltiä vasten.  
“Perkele”, Yutaka kirosi nähden holhokkinsa päässeen jalkakäytävälle juosten heistä yhä poispäin.  
“Shinya! SHINYA!” mustatukkainen huusi teini-ikäisen perään, mutta äänellä ei ollut mitään vaikutusta.  
Ei sitä edes tiennyt, oliko toinen kuullut nimeään metelin yli. Vanhin tunsi kylmenevänsä. Hän oli epäonnistunut. Hänen yakuzansa oli karannut ja kadonnut jäljettömiin ihmisten sekaan. Miten tämä voitaisiin löytää? Minne poika oli mennyt ja entä jos…? Entä jos täysin kokematon poika onnistuisi ajautumaan väärään paikkaan väärään aikaan? Mitä tälle voisi tapahtua?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 15 miljoonaa on vähän päälle 123 000 euroa (15.7.2019)  
> * Pakko kertoa tähän väliin, että entinen matematiikanopettajani sanoi aina pitkän matikan tunnilla “matkikaa sitä kaavaa kuin pienet apinat”, että olihan noin ihana kommentti pakko laittaa tänne XD  
> * Onsen on kuuma lähde, joiden yhteydessä on usein japanilainen majatalo  
> * Esittelin ALS-taudin tosiaan ÄKT:n ensimmäisissä luvuissa, eli lyhyesti uudelleen: Kyseessä on tappava ja rappeuttava sairaus, joka rappeuttaa niin ylempiä kuin alempia liikehermoja. Eli taudin lopussa ihminen ei pysty liikkumaan eikä puhumaan, vaan makaa paikoillaan, kunnes keuhkot pettävät. Tauti ei ole yleinen, vaikka poikkeuksellisen paljon tapauksia on ollut mm. Japanissa  
> * Gakuran on poikien koulupuku, joka muodostuu samanvärisistä housuista ja takeista – minun näkemissäni gakuraneissa on keskellä napitus ja pystykaulus  
> * Akita on pääsaaren, Honshun pohjoisessa päädyssä oleva prefektuuri, jonka talous perustuu yhä perinteisiin elinkeinoihin eli maanviljelyyn, kalastukseen ja metsänhoitoon (Asagi on todellisuudessa sieltä kotoisin)


	3. Chapter 3

Shinya pysähtyi hengästyneenä. Kylkeen pisti ja hengitys vinkui – sen siitä sai, kun juoksi ainakin kolme korttelia ilman mitään käsitystä siitä, minne pitäisi mennä. Miten hän vihasikaan juoksemista ja kaikkea muutakin liikuntaa! Teini-ikäinen nojasi polviinsa yrittäen saada ylinopeutta hyppivän sydämensä rauhoittumaan. Iho oli hiostunut paidan alta, mutta vielä ei ollut hirveätä hikivanaa alkanut valua ohimolla tai selässä – edes jotain hyvää tässäkin reissussa. Keuhkojen ja sydämen tasaannuttua vaaleanruskeahiuksinen suoristautui katselemaan ympärilleen. Kerrostalot hänen ympärillään tuntuivat todella jättimäisiltä eivätkä rakennukset näyttäneet kovinkaan tutuilta. Ihmisiä käveli ohitse eikä kukaan näyttänyt käyneen kertakaan yakuzan elämässä eikä kukaan juossut hänen perässään tai kävellyt varjona. Hän oli nyt ihan yksin kaupungilla.

Kaupungilla, ajatus sai jotain heräämään pojan sisällä hänen alkaessa käännellä innokkaana päätään. Hän oli vihdoin ja viimein päässyt kaupungille. Ruskeisiin silmiin syttyi innostuksen kipinä eikä riemun kiljaisu ollut todellakaan kaukana. Onneksi hän sai pidätettyä sen ja seisoi siinä yksin suoraselkäisenä katsellen yläpuolelleen. Jos vaaleanruskeahiuksisen vieressä olisi ollut joku, ihan kuka tahansa tuttava, palvelija tai Yutaka, hän oli hypännyt tämän kaulaan kiljuen innosta. Pää kääntyili jatkuvasti ympäriinsä ja innostuneet sielunpeilit liikkuivat vilkkaasti, kun poika yritti nähdä joka suuntaan ja kaiken kerrallaan. Shinya vain seisoi siinä paikallaan katsellen ympärilleen, kuin olisi ollut huumehöyryissä eikä se olisi ollut ihan väärä veikkaus. Hänen olonsa oli, kuin hän olisi saanut valtavan hattaran kaiken muuttuessa aivan yhtä utuiseksi, pehmeäksi ja ihanaksi. Sisällä oikein kihisi jännityksestä – tulevista seikkailluista, joita tämä päivä voisi tuoda tullessaan.

Äkkiä teini-ikäinen kuitenkin muisti jotain, mikä sai hänet kääntämään katseensa tulosuuntaansa – tai siis sinne, mistä muisteli tulleensa. Yutaka luultavasti lähtisi hänen peräänsä ärjyen vihaisen leijonan tavalla. Tai oikeastaan tämä menisi siihen tapaamiseen ja lähettäisi vain mafiamiehiä etsimään, eihän mies välittänyt hänen tunteistaan ja ajatuksista yhtään, että vaivautuisi lähtemään itse perään. Selittelisi kuitenkin olevansa liian vanha ja aikuinen johonkin typerään hippaleikkiin, kun pojannulikka oli sillä tavalla karannut. Joku muu kuitenkin lähetettäisiin perään, luultavasti joku, joka tuntisi kaikki Tokion kadut ja tietäisi, keneltä kysyisi oikeat kysymykset löytääkseen tavoittelemansa. Yakuzan olisi lähdettävä liikkeelle, jos hän halusi välttää mafiansa miehiä – muuten tämä erikoinen retki päättyisi lyhyeen. Vaalearuskeahiuksinen kääntyili paikoillaan katsellen ympärilleen. Mihin suuntaan hänen kannattaisi mennä? Miehen alku seurasi katseellaan ihmisiä miettien, minne kaikki olivat menossa ja antaisivatko nämä hänellekin vihjeen. Kukaan ei tarjonnut varsinaista suuntaa, mutta tarkemmin katseltuaan poika huomasi nuorison suuntaavan enimmäkseen länteen – mikäli hän ei ihan väärin tajunnut auringon suunnasta ja kellonajasta.

Shinya lähti vaeltamaan eteenpäin tarkkaillen jatkuvasti ympäristöään. Kaikki näytti niin mielenkiintoiselta, kun saattoi katsella asioita läheltä kaikessa rauhassa eikä ikkuna ollut välissä auton kaahatessa kovalla kiireellä eteenpäin. Suurin osa ihmisistä oli pukeutunut tavallisesti, useimmat miehet puvuntapaiseen ja naiset jakkupukuihin, mutta joukosta löytyi aivan yhtä tavallisen näköiset vaatteet kuin hänelläkin oli. Eräällä muutaman vuoden vanhemmalla pojalla oli jopa samanlaiset farkut, jotka teini-ikäiselläkin oli kotonaan. Pieni seikka sai yakuzan väkisinkin hymyilemään itsekseen, eihän hän ollut nähnyt vielä aikaisemmin kenelläkään muulla samanlaisia vaatteita. Kauppojen ja vaateliikkeiden edessä vaaleanruskeahiuksisen oli aivan pakko pysähtyä hetkeksi katsomaan näyteikkunaa. Mallinuket näyttivät varsin tyylikkäiltä syksyn tuoman huippumuodin luomukset yllään ja itse kauppa näytti mielenkiintoiselta ihmisten katsellessa myyntitavaraa tai kysyessä apua myyjiltä. Aluksi rikollisjärjestön johtaja tyytyi vain katselemaan ikkunoista sisään, mutta käännyttyään muutamasta kulmauksesta aina johonkin suuntaan jatkaen suhteellisen päämäärätöntä kävelyään, hän alkoi kiinnittää entistä enemmän huomiota ympäristöönsä. Maiseman ja rakennusten muuttuessa hiukan erilaisemmaksi kuin siellä, mistä poika oli lähtenyt, Shinya uskaltautui jopa käymään muutamassa kauppakeskuksessa ihan myymälöiden puolella. Hänellä ei valitettavasti ollut rahaa mukanaan – Yutaka oli aina toiminut kävelevänä lompakkona, ettei 14-vuotiaan ollut tarvinnut miettiä raha-asioita. Ei tosin poika edes halunnut ostaa mitään, vaikka sekin olisi ollut jotain uutta ja ihmeellistä. Kaikki, mitä hän vain halusi tehdä, oli katsella ympärilleen ja tuntea olevansa tavallinen nuori kuten muutkin ikäisensä pojat. Jälkimmäinen ei kuitenkaan ottanut tuntuakseen, koska yksin liikkuminen tuntui kummalliselta, jopa hiukan ikävältä, kuten rikollisjärjestön johtaja joutui myöntämään kävellessään kadun yli ja huomatessaan vastakkaisen rakennuksen heijastuksesta oman yksinäisen kuvajaisensa. Nopeasti yakuza kuitenkin pyyhki sellaiset ajatukset mielestään päättäen keskittyä tarkemmin liikkumaansa kaupunginosaan, joka oli toisenlainen kuin hienostoalue, josta hän oli tullut. Rakennusten kyljet olivat täynnä kaikenlaisia mainos- ja nimikylttejä erilaisista kaupoista. Taloissa oli enemmän värejä, kiitos vilkkuvien valojen, jotka eivät näkyneet kovin vahvasti keskellä kirkasta päivää. Paikoitellen korkeat rakennukset vaikuttivat etäisesti hiukan rähjäisemmiltä, tai oikeastaan kuluneemmilta kuin paikassa, jossa teini-ikäinen oli karannut huoltajaltaan. 

Eräässä kulmassa oli varsin näkyvällä paikalla useampi roskasäkki tiiviisti sidottuina. Varikset kiertelivät pusseja raakkuen karkeilla äänillään eivätkä varmasti olisi epäröineet nokkaista häiritsijöitään. Kohta tulisivat roska-autot, jotka veisivät lintujen ilmaisen, helpon aterian mukanaan. Pieni hymy kohosi pojan huulille hänen väistäessään eläimiä. Omalla tavallaan Shinya ei voinut olla ihailematta tummia variksia. Ne olivat kekseliäitä ja onnistuivat uskomattoman helposti saamaan jo nyt yhden roskapussin auki raakkuen kovaa. Olivathan ne jätteidentonkijoita, mutta poika ei voinut olla huomaamatta niiden tietynlaista ylpeyttä ja vapautta. Ne olivat samanlaisia kuin kulkukissat, jotka liikkuivat pää pystyssä ilman mitään pelkoa muista uhkaajista. Variksilla ja kulkukissoilla oli jotain yhteistä: ne kummatkin kulkivat itsevarmoina eteenpäin omistaen koko kaupungin.

Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen jatkoi kävelemistä kaduilla vaeltaen vain johonkin suuntaan. Ihmiset olivat täälläpäin pukeutuneet tavallisemmin, arkipäiväisemmin ilman mitään turhia pukuja tai jakkuja. Olihan osalla miehistä ihan hieno puvun takki, mutta housut olivat vaihtuneet useimmilla farkuiksi. Kiinnittäessään ympärillään oleviin muutoksiin huomiota, yakuza alkoi miettiä, missä päin tarkalleen ottaen oli. Hänen muistinsa mukaan tapaaminen liikekumppanin kanssa oli hotellissa Toshimassa tai ainakin erillisalueen rajalla. Nyt hän olisi luultavasti… Shibuyassa tai Shinjukussa, mutta aivan varmahan teini-ikäinen ei voinut olla. Japanin pääkaupungin kartta ei ollut koskaan jäänyt erityisen hyvin mieleen, mutta eipä silläkään olisi merkitystä. Tuskin Tokiossa olisi edes mitään, mitä pitäisi tietoisesti vältellä eikä hän halunnut karttaa yhtäkään paikkaa.

Yksi pieni mutka oli kuitenkin matkassa, kuten mafiapomo joutui myöntämään itselleen kuullessaan kuplahtavan murahduksen. Hänelle alkoi tulla nälkä. Pieni nolouden ja ujouden puna nousi poskipäille, kun poika ryhtyi katselemaan ympärilleen toivoen, ettei kukaan kuullut vatsan meteliä. Olisi jotenkin keksittävä, mistä saisi ruokaa tai mahan hiljaiseksi.  
Kääntyillessään risteyksistä vaihtaen hiukan suuntaa, Shinya huomasi kauempana häämöttäviä puita. Oliko siellä puisto? 

Uteliaisuus sai hänet hetkeksi unohtamaan nälkänsä ja askel kiihtyi hiukan mielen saadessa päämäärän. Puut kasvoivat edessäpäin ja niitä näkyi jopa lisää ja alle kymmenessä minuutissa rakennukset loppuivat kuin veitsellä leikaten jättäen vain kadun sekä nurmikentän talojen ja puiston välille. Poika räpytteli hämmentyneenä ruskeita silmiään, kuin olisi nähnyt harhoja tai kenties harvinaisen ison kangastuksen. Siltä se ainakin tuntui, kun hän katseli valtavia lehtipuita ja paksuja erisävyisen ruskeita runkoja. Puiston ympärillä kulki asfaltoitu tie, jota reunusti muutaman metrin mittainen ruohokenttä ennen puita. Jalkakäytävästä lähti hyvin leveä polku, jota pitkin ainakin kymmenen hyvin hartiakasta miestä olisi voinut kävellä rinnakkain pitäen vielä etäisyyttä toisiinsa. Aivan metsikön kohdalta oli tummasta puusta rakennettu kymmenisen metriä korkea portti, joka muistutti toriita. Portin alta kulki juuri vanhempi pariskunta yakuzan suuntaan ilmeisesti poistuen metsän, jota puisto kieltämättä muistutti ainakin siitä suunnasta, siimeksestä. Leveällä puistopolulla ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt olevan paljoa väkeä, mutta se ei haitannut. Päinvastoin, puistossa teini-ikäisen vatsan metelöinti ei häiritsisi ihmisiä lähes yhtään ja hän pääsisi samalla tekemään lähempää tuttavuutta uuteen paikkaan. 

Sydämen lyödessä innostuksesta vaaleanruskeahiuksinen metsästi katseellaan lähimmän suojatien ja ylitti kadun valojen vaihtuessa harppoen turhankin reippaasti eteenpäin, kuin asfaltti olisi polttanut kenkien läpi jalkapohjia. Beige takinhelma hulmahti pienesti, kun poika kääntyi nopeasti melkein hölkäten harmaalle soratielle jääden kurkkimaan nurmikentän reunasta puiden taakse. Kauempana kulki eräs nuori nainen pienen lapsilauman kanssa. Kaikilla alle kahdeksanvuotiailla oli koulupuvut yllään ja tytöillä oli vaaleanpunaiset lippalakit, kun taas pojilla oli vaaleansiniset päähineet. Shinyan hymy leveni näystä vielä lisää. Hän muisti yhä, kun itse oli joskus pienenä ollut samanlaisella luokkaretkellä ja mieltä piristi nähdä jotain tuttua mutta samalla uutta. Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen käveli portin alta vilkaisten ylöspäin miettien, tähyilisikö mahdollisesti Amaterasu hänen menoaan, kun aurinko paistoi niin kirkkaasti, että taivaalle katsoessa silmät häikäistyivät. Onneksi korkeat puut ja lehdet antoivat hiukan varjoa ja suodattivat sopivasti valoa puistoon, jotta ihmiset saattoivat nähdä eteensä. Pimeällä kukaan ei olisi kyennyt pysymään tiellä, vaan olisi päätynyt pois polulta ja törmännyt puuhun, koska portin jälkeen tie alkoi kaartua hiukan oikealle. Teini-ikäinen pujotti kätensä takkinsa taskuihin kävellessään eteenpäin ihaillen luontoa. Ilma tuntui jotenkin puhtaammalta kuin aikaisemmin rakennusten keskellä, vaikka puisto oli keskellä kaupunkia. Hän ohitti luokkaretkellä olevat lapset ja naisopettajan vilkaisten hymyillen parijonossa kulkevia ekaluokkalaisia, jotka pitivät kiltisti säädylliseen ruutumekkoon pukeutuneen opettajan neuvosta toisiaan käsistä kiinni.  
“… Ja alkujaan tätä puistoa käytettiin Keisarillisen armeijan harjoituspaikkana, minkä voi päätellä hyvin tästä tiestä, jota pitkin sotilaat marssivat”, opettaja selitti oppilailleen, jotka katselivat ympärilleen ymmärtämättä selostuksesta tuskin paljoakaan.  
“Myöhemmin Yoyogi-puistosta tuli amerikkalaisten miehitysjoukkojen asuinalue ja vuonna 1964 Tokion olympialaisissa tänne järjestettiin majoitus…”

Yoyogi-puisto? Shinya kohotti kulmiaan kävellessään puheen kuulumattomiin. Siitä hän olikin lukenut vähän aika sitten historiassa – tai oikeastaan puisto vain mainittiin ohimennen. Eli hän oli Shinjukun ja Shibuyan rajalla, kuten oli aikaisemmin arvioinut. Ei hän ollutkaan niin toivoton tai uusavuton, kuin Yutaka kuvitteli. Pojan olisi tehnyt mieli nauraa ääneen, mutta päätti kuitenkin antaa olla, vaikka ajatus olikin erittäin houkutteleva. Hiekkatie jatkui eteenpäin kaartuen hiukan voimakkaammin oikealle. Katse kuitenkin harhaili kävelysuunnan sijasta sivuille metsikköön. Puut seisoivat vierivieressä lehtien ja vihreän kasvillisuuden vallatessa jatkuvasti alaa. Tuolla siimeksessä voisi tapahtua vaikka mitä eikä kukaan puistotiellä kävelijöistä pystyisi sanomaan, mitä tapahtui. Kukaan ei pystyisi kertomaan, satutettaisiinko jotakuta tai ketkä epämääräiset, epäilyttävät miehet olisivat tapaamassa toisiaan eikä rakastavaisten kuherteluakaan huomattaisiin, elleivät nämä pitäisi liian kovaa ääntä…

Shinyan kasvot lehahtivat kirkkaanpunaisiksi ja katse laskeutui nopeasti jalkoihin. Mitä ihmettä hän oikein ajatteli? Mistä hänelle oli tuollainenkin ajatus seksistä tullut mieleen? Kyllähän Yutaka oli hänelle puhunut yhtenä iltana seksuaalisuudesta ja muusta, vaikkakin vältellen niitä asioita, jotka liittyivät mitenkään Isaoon. Palvelijat olivat kuitenkin keskenään kuiskiessaan onnistuneet lipsauttamaan vaaleanruskeahiuksisen kuunnellessa, että entinen yakuza oli mieltynyt miehiin eikä naisiin. Internetiä tutkiessaan poika oli löytänyt asiasta lisää tietoa ja katsellutkin muutamia pornovideoita, kun kukaan ei ollut näkemässä. Voihkivat naiset ja murahtelevat miehet olivat saaneet hänet jo silloin punastelemaan ja nolostuneena sulkemaan nopeasti koneen. Vielä nolompaa oli ryhtyä miettimään semmoista keskellä puistoa! 

Teini-ikäinen katsahti taakseen huolestuneena poskien kuumottaessa ja tarkisti, missä kohtaa lauma kitukasvuisia kääpiöitä meni. Luokkaretkeläiset olivat kaikeksi onneksi kaukana, koska olivat pysähtyneet opettajansa ympärille erään puun eteen naisen selostaessa ilmeisesti jotain lajikkeesta. Ujona, yhä syvästi häpeissään ajatuksistaan ja kasvojensa reaktiosta, poika katseli sivuilleen, mutta näki vain tummia puidenrunkoja ja vihreätä kasvillisuutta. Nopeasti hän vilkaisi eteensä antaen katseensa siirtyä hiekkapolkua pitkin eteenpäin. Muutaman kymmenisen metrin päässä oli hiukan leveämpi puro, jota voisi kaiketi pitää joen haarakkeena. Joen yli oli rakennettu puinen, varsin yksinkertainen, mutta hyvin sievä silta, joka kaareutui hienoisesti uoman yli. Hiekkatie jatkui sillan jälkeen ja häntä kohti lähestyi eräs pariskunta ja neljän koulutytön porukka kumpikin omaan tahtiaan, vaikkakin keskenään kikattavat tytöt nopeammin. Shinya veti pikaisesti henkeä ja jäi jälleen katselemaan ympärilleen. Hän ei halunnut kenenkään näkevän punastumistaan. Ties mitä väärinkäsityksiä ihmiset vielä saisivat! Pahinta tietysti olisi, jos nämä arvaisivat, mitä hän oli hetki sitten ajatellut. Mihin poika voisi oikeastaan edes kätkeytyä? Pusikkoon meneminen olisi turhan epäilyttävää. Teoriassahan teini-ikäinen voisi vain kääntyä ympäri ja palata takaisin sinne, mistä oli tullut marssien nopeasti ekaluokkalaisten ohitse, mutta hän halusi kävellä puiston läpi. Jokin ratkaisu olisi kuitenkin keksittävä, koska vastaantulijat lähestyivät jatkuvasti. 

Ajatus laskeutui salakavalasti mieleen – eivät Yutakan opetukset olleet menneet lainkaan hukkaan: yksinkertaisin ratkaisu olisi useimmiten se parhain. Tietenkin hän voisi pysähtyä sillalle katselemaan jokea ja kääntyä poispäin vastaantulijoista piilottaen kasvonsa. Ehkä samalla ärsyttävä punoitus, joka lämmitti yhä poskipäitä, katoaisi. Vaikkei yakuza ollut varsinaisesti nähnyt omaa punastumistaan, hän uskoi näyttävänsä harvinaisen typerältä, suorastaan alakouluikäiseltä pikkutytöltä. Aivan kuin vaaleanruskeahiuksisella ei olisi muutenkin riittävästi tyttömäisiä piirteitä. Kyllä poika oli saanut kuulla ihan riittämiin täyteläisistä huulistaan, kapeista, hienorakenteisista kasvoistaan ja tuuheista ripsistään puhumattakaan suurista silmistään. Ei kukaan mafiassa uskaltanut sanoa mitään, mutta kyllä Shinya tiesi, mitä kaikki alaisensa ajattelivat. Nämä epäilivät hänestä kasvavan naismainen mies, joka ei kyennyt tekemään miesten töitä eikä varsinkaan johtamaan mahtavaa rikollisorganisaatiota. Punastuessaan poika tunsi täsmälleen samoin ja kaikki tyttömäiset piirteet tuntuivat vain korostuvan silloin.

Shinya harppoi pitkin askelin sillalle toivoen pystyvänsä rauhoittamaan kasvonsa, ennen kuin kukaan kävelisi ohi. Kengät kopsahtivat puisella sillalla teinin kävellessä tummien lautojen yli kaiteen viereen. Hän kääntyi nopeasti katsomaan solisevaa vettä ja joen reunan yli taipuvia kasveja. Puut reunustivat pengertä ja myötäilivät kaukaisuuteen kaartuvaa puroa. Näky oli oikeastaan hyvin kaunis, kun auringon valo laskeutui lehtien raosta veteen antaen hyvin taianomaisen vaikutelman.  
Kolahdus sillalla keskeytti kuitenkin pojan ajatukset ja hän vilkaisi sivulleen. Tytöt olivat ehtineet sillalle ja kikattivat juuri kovaäänisesti jollekin. Äänet kuitenkin vaimenivat nopeasti ja naurukin loppui lyhyeen, kun julkisten koulujen merimiestyylisiin, tummansinisiin koulupukuihin pukeutuneet tytöt hiljensivät vauhtiaan ja melkein pysähtyivät sillalle. Nämä katselivat hiljaa, uteliaasti hymyillen vaaleanruskeahiuksista kahden keskimmäisten kuiskatessa jotain reunimmaisille. Kaikilla oli mustat hiukset ja tytöt olivat yakuzaa lyhempiä sekä hyvin laihoja. Vain yhdellä oli melkein lantioluihin ulottuvat hiukset, muuten kolmella muulla oli kainalomittaiset hiukset. Ei näissä mitään erikoisempaa oikeastaan ollut. Nelikko ei näyttänyt varmastikaan kovin monen mielestä erikoiselta eivätkä tytöt mitenkään erottuneet muiden yläasteikäisten tyttöjen joukosta, mutta Shinya ei vain voinut olla tutkailematta sillalle saapuneita. Ruskeat silmät ahmivat näkemäänsä, eihän rikollisjärjestön johtaja ollut nähnyt muutamaan vuoteen muita ikäisiään. Mikään ei ollut mielenkiintoisempaa, kuin katsoa jotain uutta ja ennen näkemätöntä.

Tyttönelikko purskahti uuteen kikatustulvaan, mikä säpsäytti pojan. Samassa teini-ikäinen tajusi, miten avoimesti olikaan tuijottanut tyttöjä ja posket lehahtivat jälleen tulipunaisiksi, kun rikollisjärjestön johtaja käänsi katseensa poispäin. Hän olisi niin mielellään hautautunut maan alle, jos olisi vain voinut – niin häpeissään vaaleanruskeahiuksinen oli. Tyttöjen lisäkikatukset eivät tietenkään auttanut asiaa yhtään, mutta kaikeksi onneksi takaa kuuluva kopina kertoi näiden jo lähtevän.  
“Hän on niin söpön näköinen!”  
“Näittekö, miten hän katseli meitä?”  
“Ketä meistä hän eniten katseli?”  
“Kukahan hän oikein on?”  
“En tiedä, en ole ennen nähnyt.”  
“Rikkaasta perheestä hän ainakin on – näittekö ne vaatteet?”  
“Kyllä! Aivan varmasti olivat jotain kallista merkkiä!”  
“Entä kasvot, hiukset ja iho? Hän oli niin upea!”  
“Kunpa meidänkin koulussamme olisi hänen näköisiään poikia!”  
Keskustelu vaimeni vähitellen, mutta se ei helpottanut pojan oloa senkään vertaan. Kun myöhemmin tuleva pariskunta ohitti Shinyan, teini-ikäinen piti katseensa tiukasti joessa yrittäen hillitä noloudesta punaisina hehkuvia poskiaan.

“No niin, Shinya, keskity johonkin muuhun”, poika yritti komentaa itseään, mutta helpommin sanottu kuin tehty.  
Tyttöjen puheet olivat saaneet hänet ihan sekaisin; tai oikeastaan hämmennyksiin. Söpö? Hän oli odottanut ennemminkin sanoja tyttömäinen, nätti tai viehättävän naisellinen. Tarkoittikohan söpö nykyään kaikkia noita kerrallaan? Voisiko mikään mennä enää huonommin? Teini-ikäinen lähes romahti kaidetta vasten leuan laskeutuessa käsien väliin, kuin olisikin ollut vielä pieni lapsi. Oliko hän oikeasti niin outolintu? Ilmeisesti, koska häneen oli kiinnitetty runsaammin huomiota, enemmän kuin vaaleanruskeahiuksinen oli uskonut. Ei hän ollut tosiaan odottanut saavansa näin paljoa mielenkiintoa. Olikohan sittenkään viisasta kuljeskella yksin kaupungilla muiden tuijoteltavana? Ehkä hänen pitäisi vain palata takaisin Yutakan luokse, mikäli osaisi, tai pysytellä poissa ihmisten silmistä tai piiloutua ihmismassan sekaan. Toista tilaisuutta ei nimittäin välttämättä tulisi liikkua kaupungissa – enää koskaan. 

Ei tosin tässäkään paikassa mitään vikaa ollut, kuten Shinya tajusi kuullessaan pienen linnun livertävän jossain. Oikeastaan siinä oli ihan hyvä olla, kun tuuli puhalsi polkua pitkin ja heilautti leukaan ulottuvia hiuksia. Takin helmakin liikahteli pehmeästi ilmavirtauksessa ja lehdet havisivat. Hänen oli rento olo eikä siinä seisoskelu tuntunut enää pahalta, kun yakuza suoristi selkänsä katsellen ympärilleen. Vesi solisi ja kuljetti mukanaan muutamia lehtiä, kuin ne olisivat olleet pikkiriikkisiä veneitä. Pieni hymy hiipi pojan huulille hänen jäädessä siihen seisomaan ja katselemaan puistoa kiinnittämättä lainkaan huomiota vierestään kulkeviin ihmisiin. Luokkaretkeläisten kohdalla teini-ikäinen tietenkin vilkaisi taakseen, kun pienet jalat rummuttivat tasaisesti puista siltaa ja opettaja selosti lisää asiaa, ilmeisesti jotain puista ja puiston kasveista. Kääpiölauman lähdettyä poika kääntyi takaisin katsomaan veden virtausta kiinnittäen vielä enemmän huomiota joen reunustamiin kasveihin. Hän näki muutamia vaaleansinisiä kukkia, sekä useita valkoisia nuppuja. Kauempana näkyi lisää erivärisiä kukkia, mutta ne olivat vähitellen turhan kaukana. Ruskeat silmät jäivätkin sitten tarkkailemaan vihreiden lehtien ja ruohon eri sävyjä.

Shinya ei oikeastaan tiennyt, kuinka kauan oli siinä seisoskellut. Aika vain oli kulunut täysin huomaamatta mielen ollessa kerrankin levollisen tyyni. Hän nautti tuulen hyväilystä kasvoillaan ja hiuksissaan, nuuhki puiston raikasta tuoksua, kuunteli tuulenhuminaa sekä lintujen laulua ja katseli kaunista luontoa. Mikään ei häirinnyt häntä.  
“Näittekö te sen kakaran ilmeen!?” kuului kauempaa karheata, ilkeä-äänistä naurua.  
Nyt häntä häirittiin.

Shinya vilkaisi olkansa yli suuntaan, josta tyttönelikko oli aikoinaan tullut. Huomattavasti kauempana, runsaan sadan metrin päässä sillasta lähestyi kolme teini-ikäistä poikaa. Nämä olivat häntä hiukan, vaikkakin näkyvästi pidempiä, kuten yakuza pikaisesti arvioi ja luultavasti muutaman vuoden vanhempiakin. Muuten poika ei varmasti olisi kiinnittänyt tulijoihin huomiota, mutta näiden ulkonäkö sai hänet väkisinkin tuijottamaan teini-ikäisiä epäilevänä lihasten jäykistyessä. Kolmikko oli pukeutunut rikkinäisiin, kummallisilla logoilla paikattuihin nahkarotseihin. Kaikilla oli polvista risaiset farkut ja vyöllä roikkui paksuja, ilkeän näköisiä ketjuja, joilla saattaisi hyvinkin helposti hakata jonkun, mikäli uskoi Yutakan opetuksiin ja mielikuvitukseen. Yksi oli vaaleaverikkö ja tämä oli muotoillut hiuksensa pystyyn irokeesiksi pään sivujen ollessa ajettu kaljuiksi. Kaksi muuta olivat tummempia, toisella oli mustat, olkapäiden yli epätasaisesti kasvaneet hiukset ja kolmannella taas tummanruskeat, melkein mustat piikkimäisesti muotoillut hiukset. Kolmikko näytti juuri niiltä ongelmanuorilta, jotka liittyivät heti ensimmäiseen moottoripyöräjengiin, mikä vain sattui kohdalle, ja tutustuivat vanhemmalla iällä jollain tasolla mafiapuuhiin. Sitä samaa nämä vaikuttivat olevan myös äänentasoltaan.  
“Joo! Kakara näytti siltä, kuin olisi kussut housuihinsa!” mustatukkainen röhötti ja nosti kädessään olevan kaljatölkin huulilleen.

Piru – nämä olivat juomassa, sieväkasvoinen kirosi itsekseen. Humalaiset jengiläiset tästä vielä puuttuivatkin. Tokion herra henkäisi tahtomattaan syvään. Oli hän muutaman kerran Yutakan olan takaa nähnyt, miten heidän mafiansa alla toimivat jengiläiset käyttäytyivät päihtyneinä. Se tiesi aina jollekin ongelmia, kun nämä remusivat ja luulivat omistavansa koko kaupungin tai jopa maan. Nämä kolme vaikuttivat olevan ihan samanlaisia, ellei vielä pahemmilta ikänsä takia.  
“Sitten se vielä pillahti itkuun, kun päätit ottaa siltä sen helyn, Chuu!” tummanruskeatukkainen räkätti siihen päälle ottaen muutaman hiukan horjuvamman askeleen, vaikkei epätasainen kävely voinut vielä johtua alkoholista.  
“Sellaisten ipanoiden ei pitäisi kannella näin arvokkaita helyjä mukanaan”, Chuuksi kutsuttu vaaleaverikkö, selvästi kolmikon johtaja nauroi pahansuovasti ja heilutti jotain kädessään.  
Kaukaa katsottuna se näytti ohuelta, hopeiselta narulta, joka kiilteli auringossa. Todennäköisesti se oli ohut ketju, kuten vaaleanruskeahiuksinen totesi nähdessään pyöriteltävän hihnan päässä jotain isompaa pyöreätä ja painavampaa. Shinya käänsi katseensa takaisin jokeen. Häntä ei kiinnostanut katsella röyhkeitä teinejä, jotka kiusasivat itseään pienempiä vain siksi, että se jotenkin kohotti näiden egoa.  
“Tuskin tämä on edes tuhannen jenin arvoinen”, irokeesipäinen totesi ja pujotti korun kaulaansa.  
“Hyvältä se sinulla näyttää”, toinen tummemmista totesi, mutta siihen päättyikin tavattoman kovaääninen puhe.

Seuraavassa hetkessä kuului oluttölkin sihahdus, mikä sai rikollisjärjestön johtajan huokaisemaan raskaasti. Nyt tämäkin paikka pilattiin huonolla käytöksellä. Pitäisiköhän tästäkin lähteä vähitellen, jos tuollaisia öykkäreitä tulisi vielä lisää? Minne hän tästä menisi? Koska hän oli Yoyogi-puistossa, olisi varmaan mentävä Shibuyaan. Siellähän oli se Harajukun alue, jossa nuoriso pukeutui erikoisemmin. Paikan päällä olisi vaikka mitä nähtävää ja koettavaa. Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen suoristi selkänsä päättäväisenä – seuraava päätepysäkki: Harajuku!

Shinya kääntyi rivakasti ympäri ja näki välähdyksen jotain mustaa liian lähellä itseään, kunnes tajusi törmäävänsä johonkin olkapäällään. Korvat kuulivat kevyen loiskahduksen, mikä sai hänet katsomaan sivulleen näkemäänsä mustaa kohden. Ruskeat silmät laajentuivat kauhusta, kun poika tajusi osuneensa mustatukkaisen jengiläisen käteen, joka oli juuri kohottanut oluttölkin huulilleen. Nyt tuo mustatukan kasvot olivat ruskehtavankellertävässä juomassa pisaroiden valuessa hitaasti pitkin kulmikasta leukaa. Päätä pidempi poika pysähtyi kesken kaiken ja kääntyi katsomaan alas suoraan yakuzan kasvoihin silmien loistaessa kiukusta.

“ _Temee_!” käsi puristi tölkin ruttuun juoman valuessa sormille.  
“Mikä on, Sai?” tummanruskeahiuksinen kääntyi katsomaan toveriaan.  
“Saatanan kakara!” Saiksi kutsuttu ei kuullut kysymystä, vaan pudotti tölkkinsä maahan.  
“Katsoisit eteesi!”  
“Anteeksi, olen pahoillani”, Shinya henkäisi ja perääntyi vaistomaisesti taaksepäin kauemmaksi kolmikosta.  
Hänen olisi päästävä nopeasti tiehensä, mieluiten yleisemmälle paikalle, koska nyt hän oli täysin yksin näiden kolmen minigangsterin kanssa eikä Yutakakaan ollut pelastamassa muun mafian kanssa yllättävästä, aivan uudenlaisesta pulasta.  
“En huomannut teitä.”  
“Ota silmä käteen ja käytä sitä!” mustatukkainen astui uhkaavasti lähemmäksi.  
“Sai, mikä on?” äsken kysynyt astui lähemmäksi, melkein toverinsa ja nuorimman väliin.  
Tämä oli kuitenkin laihempi ja lyhempi kuin Sai ja Chuu eikä kykenisi pidättelemään kumpaakaan, mutta poika oli pidempi kuin vaalearuskeahiuksinen ja pystyisi kyllä hoitamaan hänet yksinkin vähintään niillä vöillä roikkuvilla ketjuilla. Ei hyvä, ei todellakaan hyvä!

“Tuo penikka heitti oluet päälleni, Yoshiaki!” Sai mesosi kaljan valuessa kasvojaan pitkin.  
“Ei ollut tarkoitukseni!” nuorin kiirehti korjaamaan valheellisen väitteen, vaikkei se mitään hyödyttänyt.  
Hänestä tuntui, että mitkään selitykset eivät veisi häntä tästä tilanteesta pois kovin hyvin.  
“En huomannut teitä, ja kun käännyin, osuin vahingossa olkapäähänne. Olen pahoillani, en tarkoittanut sitä!” pojan oli kuitenkin pakko yrittää ja vielä kumartaa kohteliaasti osoittaakseen olevansa todellakin hyvin pahoillaan.

“Tarkoitit tai et, se ei kiinnosta meitä”, Chuu puuttui yllättäen puheeseen työntäen kavereitaan syrjemmälle, jotta pääsisi seisomaan suoraan lyhimmän eteen.  
Tämä katsoi hiukan alaspäin suoraan Shinyan ruskeisiin silmiin tarkkaillen kasvoja jokaista ihohuokosta myöten, mikä ahdisti vaalearuskeahiuksista vielä enemmän. Hän tiesi, miten toinen kiinnitti huomiota täyteläisiin huuliin, suhteellisen vaaleaan ihoon, siron kauniisiin kasvoihin, tuuheisiin ripsiin ja näkisi tuossa kaikessa jotain tyttömäistä. Mikäli se pelastaisi hänet pulasta, yakuza vannoi, ettei ikinä häpeisi piirteitään. Alitajunta kuitenkin sanoi, ettei irokeesipäinen siitä välittäisi – ties vaikka raiskaisi enemmin siitä hyvästä tai pakottaisi pukeutumaan mekkoon!  
“En pidä hänen kasvoistaan”, vaalein hymähti viimein pahansuovasti kohottaen päätään ylemmyyden tunteessa.  
“Annetaan sille opetus”, Sai vaati pyyhkäisten kasvonsa likaiseen hihaansa.  
“Mitä jos pistäisimme hänet maksamaan uudet juomat koko sakille?” Yoshiaki kysyi ovelasti toinen kulmakarva ylhäällä katsoen johtajaansa.  
“Sehän on itsestään selvyys, kun katsoo noita vaatteita ja hiuksia, että hän on rikas pentu. Voisi kustantaa rangaistukseksi koko loppupäivän juomat.”  
“Siinä on kieltämättä ideaa”, Chuu totesi hieraisten leukaansa mukamas tyylikkäästi, mikä näytti harvinaisen tökeröltä yakuza-imitaatiolta, kuten oikea yakuza ajatteli.

“Mutta ei minulla ole rahaa”, Shinya yritti kertoa pienen faktan.  
“Niin varmaan, älä yritä valehdella”, tummanruskeatukkainen naurahti ja asteli nopeasti lyhimmän taakse ja tarrasi niskasta, ennen kuin sieväkasvoisin ehti tekemään mitään.  
Nuorin yritti pyristellä karkuun, mutta jengiläisistä lyhyin tarttui lujasti olkapäästä kiinni ja kiskaisi beigeä takkia kaivaen esiin niskalapun.  
“Vielä Armanin takki, ja jätkä väittää, ettei muka ole rahaa!”  
“Ei minulla ole rahaa mukanani!” sieväkasvoinen repäisi itsensä irti ja katsoi ympärilleen toivoen, että lähistöllä olisi joitakin ihmisiä.  
Eipä tietenkään, luultavasti kaikki olivat minijengiläiset nähdessään vaihtaneet suuntaa ja lähimmät olivat aivan liian kaukana nähdäkseen heidän tekemisiään – apua olisi turha toivoa tai edes huutaa.  
“Kukkaro vain esiin, ja pääset paljon vähemmällä”, Sai murisi matalasti.  
“Minulla ei ole rahaa eikä lompakkoa mukanani!” vaaleanruskeahiuksinen alkoi taputella taskujaan näyttääkseen niiden olevan tyhjät.  
“Minulla ei ole yhtään rahaa mukana, ei edes korttia!”

“Turhaan piilottelet rahojasi”, Yoshiaki siirtyi uudelleen Shinyan taakse kolmikon piirittäessä rikollisjärjestön johtajan sillalla.  
“Tosin, jos et ole kovin halukas, niin…”  
“Hän ei näytä kovin halukkaalta”, Sai hymyili ilkeästi kiskaisten vyöltään ketjun.  
“Mitä jos antaisimme hänelle pienen kurinpalautuksen?” mustatukkainen heilutti hiukan vapaata ketjua tietäen kilinän vihjaavan pelottavasti liiankin selkeän uhkauksen.  
“Mitä sanot, Chuu?”

Ruskeat silmät kääntyivät katsomaan kahden muun tapaan vaaleahiuksisinta. Kolmikon johtaja katsoi päästä jalkoihin nuorinta tehden arviointia. Heti alkuun tämä tietenkin teki sen päätelmän, että vaalearuskeahiuksinen oli heitä kaikkia nuorempi ja heikompi osittain pituutensa takia, vaikka olikin ikäisekseen suhteellisen normaalipituinen. Toinen päätelmä oli luonnollisesti varallisuus. Hiukset oli hyvin hoidetut, leikatut ja värjätyt. Vaatteet taas olivat kalliita merkkejä, kuten tummanruskeahiuksinen oli todennut takissa olleesta merkinnästä, ja käytöstavat olivat tarkkaan huoliteltu. Oli itsestään selvää, että sieväkasvoista pidettiin rikkaana perijänä, mutta ei irokeesipäinen pystyisi näkemään, että edessään seisoi yakuza, Tokion mahtavimman mafian johtaja ja Kuro Kagen jäsen. Vaalearuskeahiuksinen epäili tosin, ettei asemansa kertominen mitään auttaisi – kuka oikeasti suostuisi uskomaan 14-vuotiaan pojan olevan mafiapomo? Ei kukaan, eikä varsinkaan nämä kiusanhenget. Nyt Shinyan olisi vain odotettava, mitä kolmikon johtaja sanoisi.  
Chuu nosti oluttölkkinsä huulilleen ja joi sen tyhjäksi päästämättä katsettaan irti laihimmasta. Huulilta pakeni kevyt henkäisy viimeisen kulauksen jälkeen ja pieni kaljanoro valui suupielestä leualle kylmien silmien tuijottaessa viehättäviä kasvoja. Hetken siinä tuijotettuaan vaalein pudotti tölkin maahan ja tallasi sen päälle tehden päätöksensä.  
“En pidä hänen kasvoistaan.”

Shinya veti terävästi henkeä tietäen hyvin, mitä tuo lause tarkoitti. Niskasta tarrautuva käsi vain vahvisti tietämyksen, kun Yoshiaki painoi sormensa voimakkaasti lihaan otteen tuntuessa tiukalta poolopaidasta huolimatta. Yakuza yritti riuhtaista itsensä vapaaksi, mutta turhaan kuten sai todeta, kun tummanruskeatukkainen työnsi häntä päättäväisesti eteenpäin, sinne suuntaan mistä rikkain oli tullut. Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen tiesi, ettei voisi voittaa mitenkään kolmea itseään isompaa, vahvempaa ja vanhempaa poikaa, joilla oli varmasti enemmän kokemusta tappelemisesta. Ainut asia, mitä hän voisi tehdä, olisi huutaa apua ja yrittää pyristellä vapaaksi. Suu aukesi huutoa varten ja ketju heilahti lujasti kohti kasvoja.  
“Inahdakin”, Sai sihahti tarttuen ajoissa kettingin heilahtavaan päähän jännittäen sen koko pituudelta ihan posken viereen.  
“Ja tiedät, miltä tuntuu hukkua omaan vereensä”, tämä lisäsi hymyillen sitten pirullisesti.  
“Eikä se tule varmasti tuntumaan kovin kivalta”, Yoshiakikin naurahti vielä päälle.  
“Sai ei ole kovin hyvä ketjujen heiluttaja.”  
_”Sepä kiva”_ , Shinya olisi ehkä jossain toisessa tilanteessa sanonut, mutta ei kyennyt edes ähkäisemään kauhunsa läpi.  
Ihme, ettei hän ollut puraissut kieltään!  
“No, pitele hänestä kiinni”, mustatukkainen astui askeleen taaemmaksi heilauttaen kettinkiä.  
“Ei täällä”, Chuu sanoi yllättäen keskeyttäen kavereidensa puuhat.  
“Sivummalle”, vaalein lisäsi kääntyen sitten ympäri lähtien johdattamaan muita parempaan paikkaan.

Ketjuja pitelevä tarttui nuorinta käsivarresta kiinni ja lähti retuuttamaan yakuzaa heidän perässään tummanruskeatukkaisen tehdessä samoin, vaikkakin enemmän takaa ja toiselta puolelta. Viimeiset toivonkipinät sammuivat sievimmän mielessä, kun häntä raahattiin jengiläisten mukana pois sillalta selvästi jonnekin sivummalle, jonne apua ei saisi mitenkään. Hänen pakomahdollisuutensa olivat kadonneet tyystin ja paniikissa mieli rukoili Yutakaa tulemaan apuun. 

Irokeesipäinen käveli hiekkatielle katsellen vasemmalla sivustaan siihen suuntaan, mihin joki virtasi. Kylmät silmät katselivat puiden taakse etsien sopivaa kohtaa, mistä olisi hyvä puikahtaa puiden siimekseen. Haettu kohta ilmestyi Shinyan mielestä aivan liian nopeasti näkyviin hänen tuntiessa kahden muun pojan ohjaavan uhriaan turhankin päättäväisesti irokeesipäisen perään. Voimattomana vaalearuskeahiuksinen vilkaisi taakseen sillan suuntaan nähden kauempana välähdyksen jotain punaista, ennen kuin jengiläiset kiskaisivat hänet puiden taakse. Rikollisjärjestön johtaja kompuroi tiheään kasvillisuuteen ja puiden juuriin, mutta kahden muun tiukka ote piti hänet väkisin pystyssä. Lehdet tarttuivat samettihousujen lahkeisiin ja kenkiin kostean maan painautuessa hiukan heidän askelistaan. Eipä jalanjäljistä olisi kuitenkaan apua, paitsi tietenkin hänen ruumiinsa löytämisessä, kuten ruskeasilmäinen tiedosti. Puistoja kyllä vartioitiin päiväsaikaan kuten nyt, mikäli poika uskoi opettajansa puheita, mutta tuskin mitkään poliisit tai vartijat ehtisivät paikalle. He kävelivät hyvän matkaa puiden keskellä, vaikka kerran taakseen vilkaistuaan yakuza näki, etteivät he olleet kovinkaan kaukana tieltä. Teoriassa hän pystyisi vapaaksi päästyään juoksemaan pois metsikön keskeltä yleiselle paikalle, mutta käytännössä hän luultavasti kaatuisi ensimmäisen juurakkoon ja jäisi lojumaan maahan.

“No niin”, Chuu sanoi pysähtyessään ja kääntyi ympäri.  
Jotain heilahti rintakehällä, mikä kiinnitti ensimmäisen kerran Shinyan huomion katsomaan avonaisen rotsin alta kiiluvaa korua. Likaisen paidan päällä lepäsi kapeassa hopeisessa ketjussa pieni medaljonki, jonka koristekuviot olivat hiukan kuluneet. Koru näytti hopealta ketjuineen, mutta vaaleanruskeahiuksinen ei voinut olla varma siltä etäisyydeltä – eivätkä korut olisi voineet kiinnostaa sillä hetkellä yhtään vähempää.  
Irokeesipäinen jäi katsomaan nuorinta ja hymyili sitten häijysti.  
“Taidat kaivata pientä opetusta käytöstavoista, kakara”, tämä totesi kylmästi.  
Sai irrottautui ruskeasilmäisestä ja kietoi pitelemänsä ketjun hitaasti hansikoidun nyrkkinsä ympärille tehden omatekoisen nyrkkiraudan. Ketjuilla piekseminen oli ilmeisesti pois suljettu ja tilalle oli tullut hakkaaminen, mikä ei helpottanut pienimmän oloa. Yakuza nielaisi hiljaa tuskin edes kuulematta kolmikon johtajan puhetta. Katse vain seurasi tiiviisti ketjua, joka lyheni hetki hetkeltä raastaen hermoja ja herkentäen tuntoaistia, joka tunsi tummanruskeatukkaisen pitävän hänestä yhä kiinni.

“Hei!” huudahdus lähes kasvojen korkeudelta sai nuorimman säpsähtämään.  
“Kuuntele, kun sinulle puhutaan!” vaalein tarttui sieväkasvoista rinnuksista ja pakotti katsomaan itseään.  
“Etkö ymmärrä, että joudut kärsimään!?”  
Kyllä Shinya sen tajusi, tyhmänäkö toinen häntä piti? Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen jäi katsomaan Chuuta, joka päästi tyytyväisenä irti, kun sai jälleen kaipaamansa huomion.  
“Tuollaisten rikkaiden penikoiden kannattaisi vain pysytellä neljän seinän sisällä”, vaaleahiuksinen jatkoi puhumista.  
“Voi nimittäin käydä niin, että ulkomaailmassa törmää siihen ikävään faktaan, ettei olekaan oikeasti mitään.”

Yakuza tuijotti mykkänä kylmiä silmiä yrittäen löytää edes jotain inhimillistä niistä. Kyllä sitä löytyikin, nimittäin raukkamaisuutta ja typerää isottelua. Toinen yritti olla kova ja pelottava, suorastaan leikkiä jotain isoa jengipomoa, vaikka rinnallaan oli vain kaksi teini-ikäistä poikaa. Seuraavat teot olisivat pelkästään oman egon pönkittämistä.  
“Kannattaisi hiukan opetella, miten kuuluu käyttäytyä”, irokeesipäinen pujotti kätensä itsevarmasti risojen farkkujensa taskuihin.  
“Tuollainen kukkoilu, ja uhittelu ajaa ongelmiin, kun yrittää itseään vanhemmille. Ei pitäisi kaivaa tuolla tavalla verta nenästään – varsinkaan noilla kasvoilla. Ne tarvitsevat uuden muotoillun ja kohotuksen”, tämä lisäsi vielä heilauttaen päätään, kuin hiuksensa eivät olisikaan olleet pystyssä vaan pitkät ja vapaat, jolloin olisivat hulmahtaneet.  
Tuo asenne ei kuvastanutkaan mitään jengipomona leikkimistä, kuten rikollisjärjestön johtaja oli kuvitellut aluksi. Aikaisemman käytöksen perusteellahan kolmikon johtaja kuvitteli olevansa yakuza!

Sai otti askeleen lähemmäksi ja nyrkin ympärille kiedottu ketju kilahti vyöllä roikkuvia kettinkejä vasten. Nuorin sulki silmänsä vetäen syvään henkeä. Kohta hänet hakattaisiin kuoliaaksi eikä hän koskaan enää näkisi Yutakaa, Norikoa tai kotiaan. Kakkosmies oli sittenkin ollut oikeassa – ei hän selvinnyt asfalttiviidakossa.  
“Kannattaisi tietää paikkansa ja käyttäytyä sen mukaan”, Chuu sanoi pilkallisesti.  
“Sinä et ole mitään verrattuna minuun.”

Shinya avasi samansa silmänsä jääden tuijottamaan lehtiä ja ruohoa jalkojensa juuressa. Tietää paikkansa? Ei ollut mitään verrattuna tuohon rakkariin? Hän tiesi täsmälleen oman asemansa ja paikkansa. Hän oli Terachi Isaon poika. Hän oli yksi Japanin mahtavimmista henkilöistä ja johti yhtä maan voimakkaimmista mafioista. Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen oli Kuro Kagen jäsen – harvoja ikäisiään, jotka saattoivat sanoa kuuluvansa mahtavien miesten ja naisten joukkoon. Hän oli Terachi Shinya, Japanin historian nuorin yakuza, joka aikoi muka alistua noiden sontiaisten kiusattavaksi ja hakattavaksi ilman vastarintaa!  
“Turpa kiinni, paskiainen!” vaaleanruskeahiuksinen karjaisi ensimmäiset mieleensä tulleet sanat suoristautuen täysin omaan pituuteensa.

Käsi lennähti alitajunnan käskemänä taaksepäin kyynärpään osuessa Yoshiakia vatsaan. Ei isku varmastikaan ollut kovin luja, mutta kyllä se ainakin hetken aikaa teki kipeää, koska toinen päästi irti käpertyen hiukan kasaan. Rikollisjärjestön johtaja käännähti ympäri ja onnistui vahingossa lätkäisemään tummanruskeatukkaista kasvoille.  
“Sinä -” vaalein astui lähemmäksi tarttuakseen heidän kiusattavastaan kiinni.  
“Älä koske minuun, saasta!” Shinya kivahti huitaisten lujasti käden pois ja potkaisi kohti irokeesipäistä.  
Potku osui polven sivustaan irokeesipäisen ulvahtaessa kivusta kuin haavoittunut koira ja vajosi polvilleen takertuen jalkaansa.  
“Perkele, kakara! Kuole!” Sai karjaisi ja kohotti nyrkkinsä lyöntiin syöksyessään nuorinta kohti.  
Yakuzan ilme valahti täysin ja keho jäykistyi paikoilleen, kuin hänet olisi lumottu. Tuota iskua hän ei kykenisi väistämään eikä kukaan varmasti löisi näin läheltä ohi!  
“Kuole itse!” tyhjästä kuului luja, vieras huudahdus.

Shinya olisi varmasti hypännyt ilmaan säikähdyksestä, jos olisi kyennyt liikkumaan, mutta ehkä hänen onnekseen vartalo pysyi jäätyneenä paikoillaan. Puiden ja pensaiden takaa syöksähti nopeasti esiin punapäinen, pidempi poika, joka liukui maata pitkin kohti mustatukkaa. Jäykistetyt jalat tömähtivät lujasti lyöjää nilkkoihin kampaten tämän maahan, ettei sieväkasvoinen aluksi tajunnut, mitä tapahtui. Aivan yllättäen Sai vain kaatui maahan selälleen tehden seuraa punapäiselle maassa makaajalle teinille ja ketju kiskoutuikin ajoissa taaksepäin irroten tämän kädestä. Paikalle tullut kohotti nopeasti toisen jalkansa korkealle ilmaan ja iski sen voimalla takaisin alas suoraan mustatukkaista vatsaan. Hirvittävä karjaisun ja parkaisun välimuoto karkasi Sain huulilta, mutta potkaisija ei siitä piitannut hypätessään kiireesti ylös ottaen multaa ja hiekkaa käteensä. Rivakalla, suorastaan lentävällä liikkeelle, että tappeleminen näytti enemmän tanssilta, poika kohottautui seisomaan vaaleanruskeahiuksisen eteen. 

Hetki kesti sekunnin jos sitäkään, mutta nuorimmasta tuntui, kuin kaikki liikkeet olisivat vain pysähtyneet. Ehkä se johtui Yutakan opetuksista, joiden ansiosta hän pystyi tiettyinä hetkinä katsomaan hyvinkin lyhyessä ajassa kaiken mahdollisen, tai sitten asetelma vain tarjosi sen kaiken isona välähdyksenä. Shinya näki edessään hyvin pitkän, hiukan Chuuta ja Saita pidemmän pojan, joka oli uskomattoman laiha – ei ollut selvästi saanut niin paljoa syödäkseen, kuin olisi mahdollisesti tarvinnut. Kuitenkin laihuus tuntui jollain tapaa tekevän toisen olemuksesta mahtavamman sulavien liikkeiden kanssa. Päällään tällä oli polvista risaiset, haalistuneet farkut ja niittivyö, josta oli muutama niitti irronnut. Ylävartaloa peitti tummemmansininen farkkutakki, sekin paikoitellen rikki, ja vaatteen alta saattoi nähdä valkoisen, likaisen ja hiukan läpikuultavan hihattoman paidan, joka näkyi liikkeen voimasta takin paljastaessa hiukan hartiaa. Olkapäille ulottuvat hiukset roikkuivat villeinä ja vapaina, eikä minkäänlaisesta jakauksesta ollut tietoakaan. Kutrit oli värjätty selvästi halvoilla väriaineilla punaisiksi eikä värjääjälläkään ollut ilmeisesti ollut hirveästi kokemusta, koska siellä täällä oli muutamia mustia hiuksia, joiden päälle oli vedetty epätarkasti punaista sprayväriä. Iho oli kohtuullisen vaalea jopa vaaleanruskeahiuksisen mielestä, vaikka kasvoilla saattoi nähdä epätasaista päivettymistä ja otsassa oli likaa. Kasvot olivat päättäväiset, mutta huulilla leikki leveä, ilkikurinen hymy. Tummat silmät saivat kuitenkin lyhimmän eniten hämmennyksiin. Nuo sielunpeilit tuikkivat innosta kirkkaammin kuin tähdet ja ne kertoivat voitonriemusta ja itsevarmuudesta, joista useat vain haaveilivat.

Samassa hetkessä, kuin koko tarkkailuhetkeä ei olisikaan tapahtunut, punapää viskasi kädessään olevan mullan Yoshiakin silmille.  
“Kiusaisitte ennemmin oman ikäisiänne!” luja komento tuntui vain tukevan ruskeiden silmien saamaa mielikuvaa, kun virne leveni huulilla tummanruskeatukkaisen parkaistessa kivusta.  
Päästyään eroon ainakin hetkeksi toisesta vastustajastaan, tullut kääntyi jälleen ympäri kiinnittäen huomionsa ylös kompuroivaan irokeesipäiseen, kuin ei olisi edes huomannut sieväkasvoista vieressään.  
“ _Banzai_!” poika karjaisi hypäten kirjaimellisesti vaaleimman kimppuun kaataen tämän maahan.  
“Die!” Chuu karjaisi, mutta ilmat karkasivat keuhkoista, kun tämä kaatui selälleen maahan ja pidempi romahti vielä päälle.

Shinya henkäisi pelästyneenä jääden katsomaan niin ihmeissään kuin peloissaan tappelijoita. Ihmetys kuitenkin täytti nuorimman mielen. Miksi ihmeessä öykkäri oli puhunut englantia? Eikö saapunut ollutkaan japanilainen, vaikka hän oli luullut niin? Jos tämä halusi punapään kuolevan, se ei ainakaan onnistuisi siinä maassa makoillessa toisen alla.  
Laihin kohottautui istumaan vastustajansa mahan päälle ja tarttui rinnuksista kohottaen päätä ilmaan lyöden lujasti vaaleahiuksista leukaan. Ote rinnuksista irtosi ja irokeesipää romahti takaisin makaamaan huudahtaen kivusta.  
“Sinulla on jotain, mikä ei kuulu sinulle”, pisin sanoi lujasti katsoen tiukasti toisen kasvoja ja aiheuttamaansa ilkeätä, hiukan vertavuotavaa ruhjetta, kunnes yllättäen tarttui tämän kaulassa roikkuvaan medaljonkiin ja sen ketjuun.  
“Minä otan tämän!” poika huudahti perään kiskaisten korun väkivaltaisesti vaaleimman kaulasta pompaten välittömästi pystyyn.

Hiukset lennähtivät villeinä pyörähdyksestä, kun punahiuksinen kääntyi jälleen ympäri tällä kertaa Shinyaan päin. Laihin hymyili leveästi ottaen nopeasti muutaman juoksuaskeleen tallaten samalla Sain vatsan päälle, kun tarttui yllättäen yakuzaa kädestä kiinni.  
“Tule!” poika kiskaisi nuorimman mukaansa lähtien juoksemaan kohti hiekkatietä.  
Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen ei kyennyt sanomaan mitään tai edes kieltäytymään tullessaan kiskotuksi lujaa vauhtia pelastajansa perässä. Hän onnistui jopa vahingossa tönäisemään silmiään kaivelevaa Yoshiakia, mutta siitä oli enemmän hyötyä kuin haittaa heille, kun Chuu makasi yhä maassa voiden vain huutaa heidän peräänsä:  
“Die! Die! Minä tapan sinut, paskiainen!”

Shinya tunsi lämpimien sormien puristavan lujasti kättään, kun punapäinen poika kiskoi hänet hiekkapolulle ja sieltä sillan yli jatkamaan tietä pitkin syvemmälle puistoon. Ruskeasilmäinen tunsi hengityksensä pihisevän ja selkänsä hiostuvan jälleen juoksemisesta, mutta hän ei kyennyt irrottamaan otettaan toisesta tai edes pysähtymään. Hän vain juoksi pidempänsä perässä tietämättä lainkaan, minne he juoksivat ja miksi toinen veti häntä mukanaan. Enemmän hän kyllä mietti, milloin he pysähtyisivät. Voi, miten yakuza vihasikaan kaikkea, mikä liittyi urheiluun tai kuntoiluun!

Puiston muut kävijät katsoivat kummissaan heidän menoaan ja osa vanhemmista ihmisistä kuiskutteli pahansuovasti jotain nykynuorista. Ehkä heillä oli syytäkin siihen, koska punapää tönäisi julmasti pari puistossa kävelijää pois heidän tieltään. Vaaleampi ehti vain katsomaan pikaisesti taakseen nähden toisen lentäneen nenälleen, mutta seuraavassa hetkessä hänen oli käännyttävä katsomaan takaisin eteensä, ettei vain itse kompuroisi ja tekisi lähempää tuttavuutta soran kanssa.  
“Voimmeko… me… pysähtyä… kohta?” rikollisjärjestön johtaja puuskutti uskoen, ettei toinen varmastikaan kuulisi hänen puhettaan.  
“Jaksa vielä hetki!” pidempi huudahti tuskin edes hengästyneenä vilkaisematta taakseen.  
Siihen nuoremman oli pakko tyytyä. Tosin, hän ei pitänyt ajatuksesta, että joutui juoksemaan tuntemattoman ihmisen perässä tietämättä lainkaan, minne he olivat menossa. Ilmeisesti toinen kuitenkin tiesi täsmälleen, minne meni.

Lopulta, kun Shinya ehti jo luulemaan, että joutuisi juoksemaan maapallon toiselle puolelle, he tömähtivät eräänlaiselle aukiolle, jossa oli aikaisempaa runsaammin väkeä istumassa tuoleilla tai katselemassa erilaisia puita ja pieniä kivisiä temppeleitä. Aukiolla oli muun muassa myös tuttu luokka opettajansa kanssa kävelemässä aukion toisessa päässä olevasta polusta eteenpäin. Nämä eivät huomanneet heidän tuloaan, mutta kyllä vain kaikki muut huomasivat, kun punapää hidasti viimein juoksuaan vaaleamman jalkojen henkäistessä helpottuneena, kun saivat viimein pysähtyä – tietenkin keskelle kaikkea.  
“Noin, uskoisin, että olemme nyt turvassa”, vanhempi hengitti tavallista raskaammin, mutta ei näyttänyt muuten ollenkaan siltä, että olisi juossut jotakuta karkuun.  
“Chuu ei ole niin hölmö, että ryntäisi peräämme tänne asti ja yrittäisi käydä kimppuumme – saati, että jaksaisi vaivautua.”

Yakuza romahti nojaamaan polviinsa yrittäen saada riittävästi happea. Suu oli auki ja hikinoro valui ohimolta leualle nenän alueenkin tuntuessa kostealta. Silmät painuivat hetkeksi kiinni, koska reisiin sattui maitohapon takia. Hän oli kyllä kiitollinen siitä, että oli tullut pelastetuksi, mutta väkisinkin poika toivoi, ettei hänen tarvitsisi enää koskaan juosta sillä tavalla. Lyhempi kohotti hiukan kasvojaan heilauttaen samalla päätään, että takkuuntuneet hiukset menisivät pois silmiltään. Pidellen yhä polvistaan huohottaessaan samalla, rikollisjärjestön johtaja katsahti ylös vanhemman kasvoja. Punahiuksisen posket punoittivat juoksusuorituksen jäljiltä, mutta muuten tämä vaikutti olevan täysin palautunut ryntäilystä – jotkut olivat sitten niin ärsyttävän onnekkaita.  
“Oletko kunnossa?” pidempi kysyi vieden hiuksia pois kasvoiltaan.  
Hiusrajan luona näkyi muutama näppylä ja nyt siinä alle kahden metrin päästä huomasi leuassakin olevan muutama finni, mutta eivät ne vieneet teinissä olevaa hohtoa.  
“Olen…”, Shinya hengitti raskaasti uskoen näyttävänsä hikoilevalta tomaatilta.  
“Kiitos… siitä… mitä teit…”  
“Eipä mitiä, minulla oli muutenkin asiaa niille kolmelle”, punapää totesi totuudenmukaisesti ja kohotti kädessään olevaa medaljonkia ilmaan.  
“Tätä minä varsinaisesti tulin hakemaan.”

“Ah, tuo koru”, vaaleanruskeahiuksinen suoristautui pyyhkäisten pikaisesti otsaansa ja nenäänsä toivoen, ettei olisi niin hikinen kuin pelkäsi.  
Tosin sormiin jäänyt kosteus pelotteli toiveiden olleen turhia.  
“Kuulinkin heidän puhuneen jotain sen nappaamisesta.”  
“Joo, tämä kuuluu kaverilleni Ryuutolle”, vanhempi kertoi katsomatta toiseen lainkaan.  
Nyt näin läheltä katsottuna mafiapomo huomasi toisella olevan pehmeät, kastanjanruskeat silmät. Sielunpeilit tutkivat varovaisesti, mietteliäinä hopeista korua etsien siitä rikkinäisiä osia, kuin peläten jotain muutakin hajonneen ketjun lisäksi.  
“Ryuuto joutui väärään paikkaan väärään aikaan ja Chuu päätti esittää taas kovista kiusaamalla itseään pienempiä.”  
“Kuulostaa jotenkin _hyvin_ tutulta”, nuorempi totesi enemmän itsekseen.  
Kuvaus tuntui sopivan häneen liian hyvin. No, ainakin voisi olla iloinen siitä, ettei ollut ainoa, jolla oli ollut huonoa tuuria mukanaan.

“Mites Chuu, Sai ja Yoshiaki sinun kimppuusi päättivät käydä?” punahiuksinen kysyi äkkiä muistaen tosiaan olevansa jonkun seurassa.  
Tämä ei edes huomannut sitä, miten ihmiset kiersivät heidät kaukaa ja luultavasti juuri itsensä takia. Tosin, voi myös olla, ettei räväkämpi osannut edes välittää – saattoihan vanhempi olla tottunutkin arvosteleviin katseisiin.  
“Tai mitä oikeastaan tuollainen _rikas pentu_ tekee Yoyogi-puistossa _yksin_?” poika kääntyi lyhempänsä puoleen.

Rikas pentu? Shinya avasi suunsa vihaisena väittääkseen vastaan, olihan hän sentään jo 14-vuotias ja tuskin toinen nyt hirveästi oli häntä vanhempi. Suu kuitenkin jäi hämmennyksestä auki, koska vaaleanruskeahiuksinen jäi tuijottamaan vanhempaa. Punapään huulilla leikki ilkikurinen, kiusoitteleva hymy, joka kertoi tämän kutsuneen häntä tahallaan pennuksi, muttei pahassa mielessä vaan ystävällisenä leikkinä.  
“No? Kerrotko sinä, vai joudunko arvailemaan?” pidempi heilautti naurahtaen päätään keksien selvästi lisää kiusoittelun aiheita.  
“Karkasitko kotoa, koska isä ei suostunut ostamaan uutta kännykkää?”  
“En nyt sentään”, nuorempi säpsähti hiukan.  
Kyllähän hän tavallaan karkasi, mutta ei varsinaisesti kotoa, vaan Yutakan luota, mutta ei hän siitä halunnut puhua. Sitä paitsi, kyllä mafiapomo aikoi palata vielä kotiin, eli ei tämä karkumatkakaan ollut.  
“Päätin vain kierrellä kaupungilla ja sitten satuin tänne puistoon”, yakuza tiivisti tarinan.  
“Olin siellä sillalla, kun ne kolme tulivat ja tönäisin vahingossa sitä mustatukkaista, että hänen oluensa lennähtivät vahingossa kasvoilleen. He suuttuivat ja käskivät minua maksamaan, mutta minulla ei ollut rahaa.”

“No ei ihme, että he päättivät löylyttää sinua!” toinen purskahti kovaääniseen nauruun.  
“Menet läikyttämään ensin Sain juomat ja sitten kieltäydyt vielä maksamasta!”  
“Mutta minulla ei oikeastikaan ole rahaa mukanani”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja yritti puolustautua.  
“Sinulla ei ole rahaa mukanasi?” kastanjaruskeasilmäisen toinen kulma kohosi epäilevänä ylös.  
“Olet keskellä Tokiota eikä sinulla ole rahaa mukanasi?”  
“Lompakko jäi kotiin”, vaaleampi selitti vaivautuneena.  
Tai oikeastaan lompakko jäi istumaan limusiiniin, kun hän itse juoksi karkuun…

Hetken aikaa punahiuksinen jäi tuijottamaan lyhempäänsä hölmistyneenä, mutta purskahti sitten jälleen nauruun.  
“Sinulla oli todellakin huonoa tuuria! Noilla vaatteilla on kyllä vaikea uskoa, ettei sinulla muka olisi rahaa mukanasi. Näytät suorastaan kävelevältä pankilta!” laihempi pyyhkäisi silmäkulmaansa, kuin siihen olisi noussut naurukyynel.  
“No, kiitos kovasti”, Shinya mutisi happamasti.  
“Ole hyvä vain”, toinen totesi siihen naurahtaen vielä perään, mutta risti sitten kätensä rintakehälleen alkaen mittailla katseellaan nuorempaansa.  
“Näin kyllä, miten ne kolme raahasivat sinut mukanaan metsikköön, mutten tiennyt, mistä puhuitte. Kun tulin paikalle, odotin, että rukoilisit polvillasi armoa”, tämä jatkoi hymyillen sitten lämpimästi.  
“Sinulla on kanttia. En olisi tosiaan uskonut, että pistäisit niinkin kovasti vastaan. Sinuakin vanhemmat ovat olleet kuset housussa Chuun edessä, kun Sai on aikonut tehdä kaiken likaisen työn.”

“Kiitos, mutta en minä nyt niin nuori ole”, yakuzan oli pakko korjata eräs pieni asia, koska hänestä tuntui, että pidempi piti häntä pikkupoikana.  
Kyllähän hän näytti useimpien mielestä nuoremmalta kuin oikeasti oli. Suurimmalla osalla nuoremman ikäisistä oli paljon finnejä kasvoissaan ja viiksen tynkää kasvamassa. Vaaleampi taas oli siloposkeakin siloposkisempi.  
“Olen 14-vuotias.”  
“Olet vai?” vanhempi näytti hetken hämmentyneeltä, mutta purskahti sitten jälleen raikuvaan nauruun.  
Tämä oli selvästi hyvin iloinen persoona. Tai sitten toinen piti lyhempäänsä vain kummallisen hauskana persoonana, koska nauroi lähes koko ajan kaikelle.  
“Anteeksi, anteeksi – luulin sinua nuoremmaksi”, punapää pahoitteli sitten hieraisten hiukan nolostuneena päätään.  
“Kuinka vanhaksi?” ruskeasilmäisen oli pakko kysyä.  
“Kymmenvuotiaaksi”, pidempi vastasi ja näytti samassa pirullisesti kieltään.  
“Mutta sinun kannattaa olla ylpeä itsestäsi. Harvat kykenevät tai edes uskaltavat tuollaisissa tilanteessa laittaa kamppoihin”, tummempi vaihtoi kuitenkin nopeasti puheenaihetta päättäen rajoittaa hiukan kiusaamistaan.  
“Olin vain yllättynyt, kun onnistuit aiheuttamaan sen verran kaaosta, että minä pääsin niin helposti tilanteeseen hakemaan korun ja nappaamaan sinut mukaani.”

“Niin, kiitos vielä kerran avusta”, vaaleanruskeahiuksinen hymyili ja kumarsi vielä kiitokseksi.  
“En olisi päässyt tuosta tilanteesta muuten pois ilman teitä, öö…?”  
“Eipä kestä”, punapää virnisti ja osoitti sitten itseään peukalollaan.  
“Olen Die.”

Shinya jäi tuijottamaan silmät suurina edessään seisovaa poikaa. Lausunta oli kummallinen, turhan kova ja jollain tapaa matala, kuin nimi olisikin toisenlainen… Oliko tämä tosissaan? Mitä pirua…? Tarkoittiko tämä nyt siis englantilaista dietä vai ihan japanilaista Daita?  
“Die?” rikollisjärjestön johtaja kysyi viimein suupielen kaartuessa väkisinkin huvittuneeseen hymyyn.  
“Siis oikeasti? Vai japanilaisittain Dai?”  
“D-I-E”, Die luetteli kirjaimet ripeästi lainaten ensimmäiseen kirjaimeen englantilaista lausuntamuotoa.  
“Onko siinä jotain vikaa?”  
“No ei, jos tykkää siitä, että nimensä on englantia ja tarkoittaa kuolemista”, vaaleanruskeahiuksinen huomautti yhä tietäväisesti virnistellen.  
Ainakin nyt tuli selitetyksi, miksi se blondi irokeesipää oli huutanut heidän peräänsä kummallisesti Dietä.  
“Äidilläsi ja isälläsi oli todella kummallinen mielikuvitus, jos antoivat sinulle noin sekopäisen nimen.”  
“Sekopäisen?” punapään ilme valahti tyrmistyneeksi.  
“Se on kuule loistava lempinimi, ettäs tiedät!”

Yakuza ei voinut olla purskahtamatta nauruun kuullessaan toisen mukamas kiukustuneet sanat. Pidempi oli hauska ja mukavaa seuraa. Tällä oli myös huumorintajua ja rutkasti leikkimielisyyttä, koska nopeasti tämä sitten hymyili huvittuneena. Räväkämmästä tuli väkisinkin mieleen varis tai kujakissa – ei sillä, että tämä näyttäisi kummaltakaan eläinkunnan edustajalta. Kastanjanruskeasilmäinen oli vain yhtä ylpeä, villi ja vapaa. Tämä tiesi omistavansa koko kaupungin eikä pelännyt ketään tai totellut muiden käskyjä, vaan oli oma herransa eikä sitä voinut kuin ihailla.  
“No olisihan minun pitänyt tajuta, että sinulle kaikki pitää tehdä niin virallisesti”, vanhempi kohotti kätensä päänsä taakse venytellen hiukan, mutta samalla laiha vartalo sai lisää oikeuttaan pojan vetäessä kaiken huomion itseensä.  
“Olen Ando Daisuke – kavereille Die, 16-vuotias, veriryhmä B”, tämä kääntyi sivuttain keskustelutoveriaan päin vilkaisten sitten viekkaasti hymyillen sivusilmästään nuorempaansa.  
“Haluatko tietää vielä jotain muuta?”

“Ehkä tuo riittää alkuun”, vaaleampi sanoi esittäen viileän tyylikästä, vaikka huulet nykivät jatkuvasti ylöspäin.  
“Olen Terachi Shinya, 14-vuotias ja veriryhmäni on myös B. Hauska tutustua, Ando-san”, hän lisäsi vielä kohteliaasti perään kumartaen pienesti.  
“Haa, meillä on sama veriryhmä!” kastanjanruskeat silmät alkoivat loistaa pienestä riemusta.  
“Cool!”  
“Siihen meidän samankaltaisuutemme taitavat kyllä valitettavasti jäädä, Ando-san”, lyhempi joutui huomauttamaan.  
Hän ei ollut koskaan pitänyt itseään mitenkään huolettomana tai ennakkoluulottomana, kuten B-veriryhmän edustajat yleensä olivat. Räväkämpi ainakin osoitti olevansa verensä kanssa yhtä.  
“Älä nyt ole niin varma, Shin-shin!” punahiuksinen ei ottanut tuollaista kuuleviin korviinsakaan, vaan astui askeleen lähemmäksi pysähtyen aivan ruskeasilmäisen eteen.  
“Ja unohda ne Andot ja sanit. Kutsu vain Dieksi!” poika lisäsi perään pörröttäen toverinsa hiuksia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Toshima on Tokion keskustassa sijaitseva erillisalue (huonona vertauksena erillisalueelle voisi sanoa vaikkapa Helsingissä Kaisaniemi tai Kallio). Toshiman hallinnollinen ja kaupallinen keskus on Ikebukuron alue ja Toshimassa sijaitsee myös vanhemman väen (ja todennäköisesti rahakkaimpien) suosima ostosalue Jizou-douri  
> * Shibuya on Tokion erillisalue, jonne on eräille alueille keskittynyt muodin ja yöelämän osa-alueita – Shibuyassa sijaitsee myös Harajuku (huom. Toshima ja Shibuya eivät ole vierekkäin, vaan ensin on päästävä kävellen esim. Shinjukuun, ja sieltä pääsee sitten Shibuyaan)  
> * Shinjuku on jälleen Tokion erillisalue, joka on yksi Japanin merkittävistä talouden ja hallinnon keskuksista (siellä on myös Tokion tunnetuin homojen suosiossa oleva viihdekortteli, näin btw tietona XD)  
> * [Torii](http://fi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Torii)  
> * Todellisuudessa, varsinkin väärin lyödessä, ketjun kietominen nyrkin ympärille voi satuttaa lyöjää itseään eli en suosittele sitä kenellekään, joka ei osaa oikeaoppisesti lyödä ihmistä  
> * Minulle käy usein niin, että jos olen opiskellut hetki sitten jotain kieltä, saatan kuulla jopa perussuomen kyseisenä kielenä. Shinyalle kävi tässä kohdassa samalla tavalla  
> * Siis kyllähän minä tiedän, että Dirujen Die sanotaan “Dai”, eli tyyliin “kuole” eli selvää eroa englantilaisen Dien ja japanilaisen nimen Dain välillä ei ole. Minun korvissani ja minun suussani lausuntatapa on erilainen – minä ainakin sanon Dain pehmeämmin ja englantilaisittain Dien sitten kovemmin, painokkaammin  
> * Niin, Japanissahan ne veriryhmät ovat tärkeämpiä kuin horoskoopit ja tuolla sanomani asiat olen lukenut eräältä nettisivulta. Jos haluatte tietää jotain muista veriryhmistä tai B:stä tarkemmin, kysyä saa – yritän etsiä sen nettisivun sitten uudelleen


	4. Chapter 4

Shinya ähkäisi tahtomattaan ja yritti hypellä kauemmaksi, etteivät hiukset menisi enempää sotkuun. Se tuntui vain huvittavan Dietä, koska tämä ryntäsi välittömästi perään ja sotki hiuksia niin pitkään, että vaaleanruskeat hiukset sojottivat lopulta melkein pystyssä pituudestaan huolimatta.  
“Hei, Shin-shin”, tummempi jätti viimein nuorempansa hiukset rauhaan.  
“Niin?” yakuza mumisi yrittäessään sormillaan kammata hiuksensa takaisin suoriksi.  
Väkisin liikkeet kuitenkin hidastuivat, kun hän jäi ihmettelemään toisen sanoja. Shin-shin? Oliko se nyt hänen uusi lempinimensä? Ei hänellä ollut oikeastaan koskaan ollut lempinimiä, paitsi Shinjin keksimä Shin-chan, jota myös isoveljestä itsestään oli joskus käytetty. Miksi ihmeessä vanhempi ryhtyi heti niin tuttavallisesti puhuttelemaan? Ei siitä oikeastaan mitään haittaakaan ollut, kuten lyhempi ajatteli. Hänestä oli ihan mukavaa, jos toinen puhutteli häntä samanvertaisena toverina.  
“Onko sinulla joku aikataulu tai pitääkö sinun mennä jonnekin?” punapää tunki kätensä taskuihinsa yrittäen olla, kuin ei olisikaan.  
“Ei ole”, sieväkasvoinen ravisti päätään.  
Tietenkin hänen olisi jossain vaiheessa palattava Yutakan luokse mutta ei vielä. Ei poika halunnut vielä luopua uudesta tuttavuudestaan.  
“Hienoa!” Die riemastui kuulemastaan.  
“Haluatko tulla mukaani kämpilleni ja palauttaa samalla Ryuutolle hänen medaljonkinsa?”

Hymy leveni Shinyan huulilla hänen kuullessaan ehdotuksen. Sydän löi muutaman kerran tiheämmin ja vartalo värisi innostuksesta. Ei hän ollut tuollaista odottanut, kun ei vieraiden kutsuminen kotiinsa ollut kovin tavallista Japanissa, mutta nyt yakuza ei voinut olla onnellisempi, kun toinen halusi viettää hänen kanssaan aikaa.  
“Mikä ettei”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja vastasi innoissaan voimatta peitellä äänestään riemua tai sammuttaa silmiinsä syttynyttä loistetta.  
“Tulen mielelläni.”  
Vanhempi ei sanonut siihen mitään, vaan virnisti ilahtuneena. Punapää kääntyi vain ympäri ja nyökkäsi sitten nuorempaansa seuraamaan mukana.

He kävelivät rauhallista tahtia puiston läpi ihmisten katsoessa kummissaan parivaljakkoa. Kyllähän se varmasti herätti huomiota, kun toinen pojista vaikutti joltain ongelmanuorelta lyhemmän taas näyttäessä enemmän hyväkäytöksiseltä, rikkaalta lapselta tai hyvin nuorelta mallilta. Useiden mielessä pyöri varmasti kysymyksiä siitä, mitä ihmettä he oikein tekivät yhdessä, mutta pojat eivät jaksaneet välittää siitä.  
“Missä asut?” vaaleanruskeahiuksinen kysyi uteliaana.  
“Ja missä se Ryuuto asuu? Menemmekö ensin hänen luokseen?”  
“Ryuuto asuu samassa kämpässä”, pidempi kertoi ystävällisesti.  
“Ahaa, oletteko sukua toisillenne?” ruskeasilmäinen kallisti päätään tarkkaillessaan uuden tuttavuutensa kasvoja.  
“Ai minä ja Ryuuto?” Die purskahti samassa nauruun ja pysähtyi hetkeksi yrittäen hillitä itseään.  
Räväkämpi taittui kaksin kerroin ja piteli vatsaansa naurun kaikuessa heidän ympärillään. Tämä ei vaikuttanut kuulleen hetkeen mitään niin hauskaa.  
“No ei todellakaan! Kun näet Ryuuton, ymmärrät hyvin, ettemme ole sukua toisillemme – emme edes kaukaisesti!”

“Niinkö?” Shinya hämmästyi hiukan.  
Hän oli ehtinyt olettamaan, että nämä olisivat veljeksiä, vaikka punapää olikin maininnut aikaisemmin jotain kaveristaan, joka liittyi koruun.  
“Miksi sitten te asutte samassa talossa?”  
“Samasta syystä, kuin asumme kymmenisen muun pojan ja tytön kanssa”, vanhempi kertoi heidän jatkaessaan puiston läpi kulkemista.  
“Isommalla porukalla on turvallisempaa asua ja selviytyä.”  
“Turvallisempaa? Selviytyä?” vaaleampi kallisti ihmetellen päätään.  
“Ovatko vanhempasi ihan sujut sen kanssa, että teillä asuu niin monta ihmistä?”  
Ehkä olisi pitänyt ennemminkin kysyä, miten yli kymmenen ihmistä mahtui asumaan ahtaassa asunnossa. Tuskin toinen asui missään kartanossa, jonne mahtuisi asumaan yli viisikymmentä ihmistä, kuten hän. Vaatteetkin kielivät liikaa, ettei toisella ollut niin paljon rahaa ehjien vaatteiden ostoon. Mielessä kyllä kävi, että vanhempi asui kerrostalossa, kuten muutkin mutta puhetapa kieli ihan toisesta ajatuksesta.  
“Ei minulla ole vanhempia”, punahiuksinen totesi äskeistä vakavampana, vaikka kuitenkin suhteellisen neutraalina.

“Mitä?” ruskeasilmäinen pysähtyi kesken kaiken jääden tuijottamaan silmät selällään pidempäänsä.  
Laihempi otti muutaman askeleen ja kääntyi parin metrin päästä katsomaan taakseen. Tämä hätkähti samassa nähdessään nuoremman järkytyksen eikä heti keksinyt, mitä sanoisi. Heidän vierestään kulki muutamia miehiä, jotka vilkaisivat kysyvästi kaksikkoa, mutta jättivät sitten heidät seisomaan paikoilleen.  
“Et voi olla tosissasi…”, sieväkasvoinen mumisi hiljaa.  
“Miten se on mahdollista?”  
“Helposti – tai siis…”, Die hieraisi päätään vaivautuneena.  
Tällä ei ollut oikeastaan mitään hajua, mitä olisi pitänyt sanoa tai tehdä  
“Sitä on vähän vaikea selittää…”  
“Kerro minulle. Haluan tietää, Die”, Shinya pyysi haluamatta jäädä siihen tyhjyyteen oman hämmennyksensä kanssa.  
Pidempi ei sanonut mitään, tarkkaili vain kysyjän kasvoja miettien selvästi kuulemaansa. Lopulta tämä käveli lyhempänsä eteen ja kallisti päätään alaspäin nähdäkseen vaaleanruskeahiuksisen silmät. Yakuza kohotti kasvonsa ylös jääden katsomaan anovasti vanhempaa. Hän halusi tietää, mitä toinen tarkoitti ja samalla ymmärtää tätä paremmin. Oppia tuntemaan, kuten mieli sen käsitti.

“Hyvä on”, punahiuksinen sanoi viimein ja hymyili samassa, mutta hiukan vaisummin kuin aikaisemmin.  
“Se on kyllä pitkä tarina enkä minä nyt ihan kaikkia yksityiskohtia aio kertoa”, tämä kietoi kätensä nuoremman olkapäiden ympäri heidän lähtiessä kävelemään tietä pitkin eteenpäin.  
“Synnyin Mien prefektuurissa, mutta muutimme pian sen jälkeen Osakaan. Muuton jälkeen isä alkoi jostain käsittämättömästä syystä juoda liikaa eikä hän pystynyt elättämään perhettä. Lapsia syntyi nimittäin hirveä liuta. Minulla on neljä siskoa ja kaksi veljeä.”  
“Aika monta”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja myönsi ihmetellen päänsä sisällä, miten kukaan nainen jaksoi nykyään synnyttää seitsemän lasta.  
“Äiti sitten teki töitä ja tuli jälleen raskaaksi, kun olin suunnilleen neljä. Hän synnytti minulle kolmannen veljen, mutta he kumpikin kuolivat”, Die kertoi äänen vaietessa hiukan, kun heidän ohitseen käveli varsin läheltä eräs nainen, joka puhui kännykkäänsä.  
“Olen pahoillani”, Shinya lausui tarkoittaen todellakin sitä, mitä sanoi.  
“Äh, ei tarvitse. Siitä on aikaa”, laihempi huitaisi kädellään ilmaa, kuin olisi huitonut etäisiä muistikuvia tiehensä.  
“Enkä minä nyt niin suureen pulaan joutunut sisarusteni kanssa, vaikkei isästä ollutkaan meistä huolehtimaan – hän hoivasi enemmän pullojaan kuin meitä. Vaari sitten tuli avuksemme”, pieni, surullinen hymy kohosi punapään huulille vanhan miehen mainitsemisesta.

“Hän oli äitini isä ja todella kiltti. Vaari välitti meistä kaikista ja onnistui pitämään isän juomisen sen verran kurissa, ettei meidän tarvinnut kärsiä siitä erityisemmin. Jos vaari ei olisi heti hautajaisten jälkeen muuttanut luoksemme, olisimme olleet vielä suuremmissa ongelmissa sisarusteni kanssa. Hänen kanssaan saattoi puhua kaikesta eikä hän koskaan ollut vihainen, jos ei pärjännytkään jossain kokeessa. Vaari käski tekemään sen, mikä oli oikein, ja tietenkin yrittämään aina parhaansa.”  
“Sinulla oli hyvä sukulainen”, ruskeasilmäinen sanoi hiljaa tarkkaillen hiukan kirkastuneita kasvoja, kun he viimein kävelivät Yoyogi-puiston toisen portin alta takaisin kadulle ihmisten keskelle.  
“Niin oli, mutta valitettavasti hänenkään voimansa eivät riittäneet seitsemään lapseen”, punapäinen kertoi huokaisten raskaasti.  
“Kun olin juuri päässyt seitsemännelle luokalle, vaari kuoli. Se oli kova isku meille kaikille, mutta erityisesti minulle, koska rakastin vaaria enemmän kuin isääni. Hän oli minulle kaikista läheisin ja kun häntä ei enää ollut, minulla ei oikeastaan ollut ketään. Olihan minulla muutama hyvinkin läheinen kaveri, mutta en vain voinut puhua heille ongelmistani tai pyytää apua – paitsi naapureitteni pojalta, joka auttoikin minua parhaalla katsomallaan tavalla.”

“Karkasit siis kotoasi”, Shinya totesi arvaten hyvin, mihin tuo kaikki oli viimein johtanut.  
“Niin”, Die nyökkäsi lyhyesti.  
“Pakkasin tavarani ja lähdin naapurini antaessa osan säästöistään ja rutkasti neuvoja. Lähtöni jälkeen en ole kuullut kenestäkään perheenjäsenestäni. Kyllä minua etsittiin, minkä takia lähdin lopulta pois Osakasta ja tulin tänne runsas kaksi vuotta sitten. Ovathan poliisit täälläkin jahdanneet joko etsintäkuulutuksen perusteella tai muusta syystä, mutta kiinni he eivät ole minua saaneet eivätkä saakaan!”  
“Etkö yhtään kaipaa perhettäsi?” yakuzan oli pakko kysyä.  
Hän oli kaivannut ensimmäiset adoptiokuukaudet hiukan äitiään ja erityisesti veljeään, vaikka olikin vihannut biologista isäänsä. Nyt hän ei oikeastaan kaivannut ketään vanhasta perheestään, mutta he kaksi olivat aivan eri persoonat.  
“Joskus heikkoina, yksinäisinä hetkinä ja silloin myös mietin, olisivatko asiat voineet olla toisin”, punahiuksinen sanoi ja katsahti sitten nuorempaansa vakavia kasvoja.  
“Hei, ei nyt tuollaista mutrua huuleen!” katulapsi sotki jälleen vaaleanruskeita hiuksia virnistäen vielä perään.  
“Minun on ihan hyvä, jopa paremmin näin”, tämä naurahti vielä perään huomatessaan lyhemmän ilmeen, kun hiukset menivät jälleen takkuun.  
“Nyt olen oman onneni seppä. Voin tehdä pieniä töitä ja saada sillä tavoin rahaa, vaikka joskus joudun käyttämään oman käden oikeutta.”

“Eli varastat?” vaaleampi kysyi tietäväisesti, mutta ei lainkaan pahastuneena.  
“Eläimetkin varastavat toisiltaan selvitäkseen, minä teen samoin”, punapää puolustautui olettaen vaaleanruskeahiuksisen ajatelleen asiaa pahana.  
“Mitä taas tulee perheeseen, minä rakennan oman perheeni. Kaikki ystäväni, joiden kanssa asun, liikun ja syön, ovat perheeni. Me välitämme toisistamme ja autamme vaikeuksien tullessa vastaan.”  
“Kuten hankkimalla ystävältä varastetun korun takaisin”, Shinya naurahti ymmärtäen hyvin, mitä toinen tarkoitti.  
“Sinähän käsität tämän jujun”, Die virnisti tyytyväisenä pysähtyen kuitenkin yllättäen kadulle ristien kätensä rintakehälleen.  
“Mutta kelpaako rikkaalle snobille enää kouluja käymätön renttu seuraksi?”

Rikollisjärjestön johtaja henkäisi leikkien miettivää, koska pidempi oli selvästi ryhtynyt jälleen kiusaamaan häntä.  
“Jaa-a, hyvä kysymys”, hän sanoi pohdiskellen.  
“Ehkä ylhäinen läsnäoloni kestäisi sivistymättömän moukan, mutta vielä tappelupukarin…”  
“Tappelupukarin?” kastanjanruskeat silmät laajenivat hämmennyksestä, kun vanhemman keksimä leikki kääntyikin toisin päin.  
“Ilman tätä tappelupukaria olisit ollut pulassa!”  
“Älä nyt liikaa kehu itseäsi”, lyhempi asetti kätensä lantioilleen kumartuen hiukan eteenpäin.  
“Et olisi päässyt yllättämään heitä ollenkaan, ellen minä olisi tapellut vastaan.”  
“Se tappelu olisi kyllä käynyt lyhyeksi ja sen jälkeen kasvosi olisivat olleet ihan veressä”, laihempi huomautti kumartuen lähemmäksi katsomaan tarkemmin nuorempansa kasvoja.  
“Onneksi kuitenkin ehdin paikalle. Olisi ollut sääli, jos noin sievät kasvot olisi telottu muodottomiksi.”

Ilman mitään järjellistä syytä Shinya oli kaatua maahan. Dien suu raottui hämmennyksestä, kun äkkiä nuoremman ilme valahti täysin ja hän vaikutti pökertyvän siihen. Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen olisi halunnut vajota maan alle. Juuri tuota hän ei ollut kaivannut. Nyt punapääkin piti häntä tyttömäisenä neitinä ja ihan vain kasvojen perusteella. Miksi näin piti olla? Miksi? Miksi? MIKSI!?  
“Shin-shin, mikä sinulle tuli?” tummempi kysyi hiukan huolissaan.  
“Mikähän?” yakuza kohotti kätensä kasvoilleen.  
“Et kai sinä tässä vaiheessa voi enää pelätä kasvojesi turmelemista?” vanhempi kallisti päätään punaisten hiusten valuessa villeinä päätä myöten.  
“Ole huoleti, en anna Chuun tai kenenkään muun satuttaa sinua. Olen ehkä tappelupukari, mutta oikeissa asioissa enkä minä aio antaa heidän koskea sinuun ilman, että minut on ensin nitistetty.”  
“En minä sitä!” vaaleanruskeahiuksinen henkäisi kiihtyneenä tietäen kasvojensa olevan häpeästä joulukoristeitakin punaisemmat.  
“Mitä sitten?” punahiuksisen oli pakko kysyä.

“Juuri sitä, mitä äsken sanoit”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja veti hiuksiaan sivulle, että kaunispiirteiset, herkät kasvot näkyivät selvästi punastuneesta ihosta huolimatta.  
“Sanoit, että minulla on sievät, tyttömäiset kasvot! Näet minulla olevan samanlaiset tuuheat ripset, täyteläiset huulet ja viehkeät, naiselliset kasvot kuin kaikilla tytöillä!”  
“En minä niin sanonut”, laihempi kielsi tehneensä niin.  
“Sanoitpas”, nuorempi väitti vastaan peläten toisen alkavan kiusata vielä lisää.  
“Enpäs”, vanhempi sanoi päättäväisesti ja jatkoi nopeasti, ennen kuin lyhempi ehti väittämään muuta.  
“Minä sanoin, että sinulla on sievät kasvot, mutta en mitään muuta.”

Shinyan silmät laajenivat hämmästyksestä. Hän ei osannut tehdä muuta, kuin jäädä tuijottamaan pidempäänsä, joka naurahti hellästi.  
“Mielestäni olet söpö, mutta et mitenkään tyttömäinen tai mitään tuollaista, mitä äsken väitit”, Die huitaisi kevyesti sormellaan muutamaa vaaleanruskeata hiusta katsellen hymyillen lyhempäänsä.  
“Ehkä joku saattaa nähdä niissä jotain tyttömäistä, mutta minä en ainakaan näe niin.”  
“Chuu ainakin näki, kuten kaikki muutkin”, rikkaampi mutisi hiljaa kääntäen katseensa häpeissään maahan.  
Eihän katulapsi ollut sanonut häntä mitenkään tytöksi, mutta paniikissa hän oli ajatellut typerästi – taas vaihteeksi.  
“Chuu sanoi, ettei pidä kasvoistani.”  
“Tietenkään hän ei pidä, koska on sokea kuin lepakko ja vielä kateellinen”, laihempi perääntyi hiukan kauemmaksi nuoremmastaan.  
“Chuu on varmasti kateellinen monien muiden lailla sievistä, viehättävän kauniista kasvoistasi. Kuka tahansa olisi halukas ottamaan kasvosi, joita ei voi jättää ihailematta eivätkä tytötkään kykene vastustamaan. Chuu varmasti halusi myös siksi hakata sinut, jotta ei kokisi kilpailua kaduilla, jos aiot vielä enemmän näyttäytyä täälläpäin.”

“Ahaa, mutta mikä hänestä muka tekee tuon perusteella sokean lepakon?” yakuzan oli pakko kysyä kohottaen hiukan katsettaan keskustelutoveriinsa.  
“Se, että hän edes harkitsi pilaavansa noin upeat kasvot”, katulapsi hymyili hellästi katsellen sivusilmällä vaaleampaa.  
“Minä pidän kasvoistasi, Shin-shin. En ole ennen nähnyt vastaavia ja se on hyvin, koska olen tavannut useita ihmisiä ja poikia. Ehkä kasvosi ovat tavallista nätimmät pojaksi ja huulesi hyvin täyteläiset ja ripset tuuheat, mutta ne sopivat sinulle. Minun silmissäni ne ovat kauniit, hyvin… hyvin… hyvin Shinyamaiset.”  
“Eh?” häkeltynyt ääni karkasi samassa sieväkasvoiselta.  
“Unohda se!” Die huudahti nopeasti huitaisten kiivaasti ilmaa ja käänsi katseensa muualle.  
“Minä tässä vain sanon kaikkea typerää. Unohda, mitä minä äsken sanoin!”

Shinya jäi katsomaan kummissaan pidemmän kasvoja, jotka alkoivat punoittaa poskipäistä. Ensimmäisen kerran koko sinä aikana tummempi ei näyttänytkään enää niin huolettomalta tai itsevarmalta kuin aikaisemmin. Vaikutti siltä, kuin varis olisi lentänyt aivan uuteen paikkaan ja vielä umpikujaan, jossa ei tiennyt, miten pääsisi pois. Ajatus sai nuoremman hymyilemään onnellisena, koska nopeasti hän onnistui laskelmoivaan olevansa se umpikuja. Kuka olisi uskonut, että noin itsevarma kujakolli onnistui hämmentymään hänen kasvoistaan? Ei ainakaan yakuza mutta ajatus ilahdutti, koska se vain todisti, ettei rikollisjärjestön johtaja ollut punapäälle aivan yhdentekevä lyhyestä ajasta huolimatta.  
“Ei jäädä tähän seisoskelemaan!” katulapsi loikkasi yllättäen vaaleanruskeahiuksisen niskaan ja painoi kainaloonsa.  
“Aletaan mennä meille! Ryuuto varmaan jo luulee minun kuolleen Chuun käsiin.”  
Vaaleampi purskahti nauruun, mutta ei pistänyt hanttiin heidän kävellessään useiden ihmisten mielestä kummallisen lähekkäin. Kieltämättä hänen mielessään kävi, ettei pidempi ollut varmaan peseytynyt kunnolla pidempään hetkeen, mutta eipä hän jaksanut miettiä sitä enempää.

Shinya ja Die kävelivät pitkin katuja ihmisten pällisteltävinä, mutta kumpikaan heistä ei kiinnittänyt siihen sen enempää huomiota. Kerran punahiuksinen kuitenkin ärjäisi parille naiselle, jotka tukkivat koko tien jäädessään kauhistelemaan, miten niin hieno ja sivistynyt lapsi saattoi liikkua sellaisen rentun kanssa. Muuten kaksikko vain nauroi ja jutteli kaikesta. Vanhempi ei kysellyt sieväkasvoisen kaupungilla liikkumisesta mitään eikä ruskeasilmäinenkään erityisemmin paljastanut itsestään asioita, kuten olevansa adoptiolapsi, ja adoptioisänsä kuoleman jälkeen koko tämän omaisuuden omistaja eikä enää mikään perijä. Asemastaan alamaailmassa vaaleampi piti suunsa visusti kiinni. Eihän hän halunnut pelästyttää pidempäänsä eikä karkottaa luotaan, sen verran mukavaa hänellä oli ja ensimmäisen kerran muutamaan vuoteen rinnalla oli lähellä omaa ikäänsä oleva ystävä.  
“Olemme perillä”, Die kertoi viimein keskeyttäen heidän jutustelunsa, kun he saapuivat aidatulle alueelle.

Puisten lautojen ja vanerien takana kohosi taivasta kohti kaksi valkoisenharmaata kerrostalorakennusta, jotka eivät vaikuttaneet kovin korkeilta. Ehkä neljä, viisi kerroksisia, mutta sitäkin pidemmiltä rakennukset vaikuttivat. Mitä Shinya onnistui laskemaan lähimmästä talosta heidän siinä kävellessään, ikkunantapaisia aukkoja oli kolmanneksi ylimmässä kerroksessa kymmenisen kappaletta. Nuorempi kurtisti tahtomattaan kulmiaan, kun huomasi, miten keskeneräiseltä kumpikin kerrostalo näytti. Eihän siitä aidan takaa voinut vielä sanoa paljoakaan, mutta ei tarvinnut olla nero tajutakseen, etteivät talot olleet lähellekään valmiita. Pelkkä lauta-aita kertoi heidän saapuneen työmaalle, joka oli ilmeisesti hylätty, koska ei kuulunut rakentamisesta syntyvää meteliä eikä lähelläkään ollut työmiehiä, vaikka oli päivä ja vielä keskellä viikkoa.

“Tämähän on työmaa”, vaaleanruskeahiuksisen oli pakko sanoa, kun he siirtyivät sivutien puolelle pois ulkopuolisten silmistä.  
“Niin on”, katulapsi myönsi terhakasti.  
“Eihän sinne saa mennä”, yakuza huomautti ohittaessaan yhden _“asiattomilta pääsy kielletty”_ kyltin.  
“Säännöt on tehty rikottaviksi”, laihempi naurahti pysähtyen kahden hiukan vääntyneen laudan eteen muuten tiukasti naulatun aidan keskellä.  
“Mutta tuo sääntö ja käsky pysyä poissa on tehty, ettei kehenkään sattuisi”, vaaleampi huomautti miettien hetken, olisiko mahdollista, ettei toinen osannut lukea, mutta muisti sitten pidemmän karanneen kotoa seitsemännen luokan jälkeen. Varmasti tämä osasi sen verran lukea, koska merkit eivät olleet niin vaikeat.  
“Työmaathan ovat vaarallisia eivätkä kaikki rakennuksetkaan ole välttämättä keskeneräisinä vielä kovin kestäviä.”  
“Tämä paikka on turvallisempi työmaa ja rakennus kuin monet, missä minä olen nukkunut”, vanhempi kertoi tarttuen edessään oleviin lautoihin ja väänsi niitä.

Shinya huomasi, että lankut olivat kiinni enää ylhäällä olevista nauloista. Die avasi riittävän ison raon ja viittasi päällään seuralaistaan menemään ensin. Rikollisjärjestön johtaja nyökkäsi kiitokseksi ja astui varovaisesti räväkämmän käsien alta hiekkaiselle, isolle tontille ottaen pienen sivuaskeleen. Nopeasti katulapsi luikahti perässä työmaalle lautojen kopahtaessa lujasti toisiaan vasten sulkien reitin.  
“Tervetuloa tämän hetkiseen kotiini”, punapää astahti eteenpäin ja levitti käsiään esitellen ylpeänä paikkaa.

Ruskeat silmät katsoivat tutkivasti ympäristöään. Koko tonttialue oli aidattu, ilmeisesti rakennustyön keskeytyessä. Maa oli tummaa ja kovaa, vaikka päällimmäinen kerros oli osittain irtohiekkaa, joka kohosi ilmaan erityisesti kuivalla säällä askeleiden ja tuulen mukana. Siellä täällä oli hiekkakasoja ja kuoppia, joista jälkimmäisten ympärillä oli raidalliset suoja-aidat varoituskylttien kanssa. Kauempana viereisellä aidalla näkyi useampi tummansininen työmaakoppi ja muutama vihreä ulkovessa, joita ei ollut jaksettu siirtää pois. Siellä täällä löytyi työkalu-, tarvike- ja lautapinoja. Kauempana näkyi myös yksi pienempi kaivuri. Lähin kerrostalo osoittautui viisi kerroksiseksi ikkuna-aukkojen perusteella. Kauempana, hiukan toisen rakennuksen takana oleva oli samankorkuinen, vaikka leveydestä yakuza ei voinutkaan olla varma. Kumpikin talo oli karun näköinen, suorastaan luotaan työntävä lapselle, joka oli asunut koko elämänsä ajan hyvinkin hienoissa kodeissa ja viimeiset vuodet valtavassa kartanossa. Kaikki oli kulmikasta, harmaanvalkoista ja epätasaisen rosoista. Talojen lähellä liikkui kaikennäköisiä ihmisiä, mutta keitä ja millaisia, sitä lyhempi ei osannut sanoa siltä etäisyydeltä.  
“Onhan tämä vähän karun näköinen”, Die alkoi selitellä kääntyessään ympäri, kun Shinya oli ollut useamman minuutin aivan hiljaa.  
“Ulkoapäin tämä ei tosiaan ole houkutteleva, mutta sisältä tuo lähempi rakennus on oikeasti mukava. Olemme kavereiden kanssa saaneet järjestettyä meidän asuinhuoneet viihtyisiksi. Eihän tämä ole mitään, verrattuna varmaankaan sinun kotiisi…”  
“Tämä on upea”, vaaleanruskeahiuksinen sanoi nopeasti ja kääntyi hymyillen katsomaan ystäväänsä.  
“Sinulla on hieno koti.”

“Oikeasti?” laihempi häkeltyi.  
“Oikeasti”, ruskeasilmäinen nyökkäsi pontevasti, vaikka joutuikin hiukan huijaamaan.  
“Onhan tämä tästä kulmasta kaikkea muuta kuin kodikas tai luokseen kutsuva. Teillä on kuitenkin hallussanne kokonainen kerrostalorakennus ja se on aika hyvin.”  
“Näin on”, katulapsi innostui kuullessaan toisen pitävän paikasta ainakin jossain määrin.  
“Olisit nähnyt ilmeeni, kun löysimme tämän Tsukasan, Zeron, Shiton ja Yuun kanssa! Ihme, etten alkanut saman tien kiljua riemusta ja juosta tonttia ympäri!”  
“Miten minusta tuntuu, että teit oikeastikin niin?” vaaleampi katsahti huvittuneena pidempäänsä, joka alkoi vihellellä viattomasti.  
“Olen kuitenkin hiukan huolissani tästä paikasta”, hän lisäsi lopulta perään kurtistaen kulmiaan mittaillessaan paikkaa.

“Kuinka niin?” punapää katsahti nuorempaansa vakavoituen.  
“No, ensinnäkin nuo talot: ne ovat keskeneräisiä”, yakuza aloitti kääntyen tuijottamaan rakennuksia.  
“Ne eivät ole yhtä pitäviä kuin valmiit talot. Mistä tiedätte, etteivät ne romahda teidän niskaanne? Entä jos tulee hiukan kovempi maanjäristys? Tuo ei varmasti pysy silloin kasassa ja te voitte loukkaantua vakavasti, jos ette menetä henkeänne.”  
“Sitten loukkaannumme”, Die kohautti olkiaan.

“Anteeksi mitä?” Shinya kurtisti kulmiaan.  
“Sitten me loukkaannumme”, vanhempi toisti ja virnisti sanojensa perään.  
“En minä jaksa mitään tuollaista miettiä. Ihan hyvin tuo on kestänyt useamman kuukauden ajan ilman mitään ongelmia. Turha arvailu vain stressaa.”  
“Entä sitten, kun rakentamista taas jatketaan?” lyhempi tivasi.  
“Tämäkin urakka on varmasti keskeytetty rahoituksen puutteen vuoksi, mutta vielä joskus sitä jatketaan. Mitä teette sitten?”  
“Sitä, mitä olemme tehneet ennenkin”, katulapsi totesi ja jatkoi nähdessään toisen kysyvän katseen.  
“Me lähdemme pois, kun työmiehet palaavat. Etsimme toisen paikan ja keksimme jotain, millä jatkamme eteenpäin. Osa lähtee omille teilleen ja osa pysyy tiiviisti yhdessä. Niin se on aina ollut.”

“Sinä… lähdet siis joskus pois?” Shinya kysyi hiljaa tuntien olonsa harvinaisen yksinäiseksi.  
“Tietenkin”, Die vastasi ja puraisi samassa huuleensa nähdessään vaaleamman ilmeen.  
“Hei, Tokio on iso kaupunki”, tämä tönäisi lyhempää hellästi olkapäähän.  
“Kyllä täältä aina joku työmaa tai vastaava paikka löytyy. En minä ole täältä lähdössä pitkään aikaan mihinkään, ellei jotain hälyttävää tule.”  
Yakuza ei näyttänyt kovin tyytyväiseltä kuulemaansa. Hän ei osannut uskoa toisen sanoihin, ei ainakaan ihan vielä.  
“Kuule Shinya”, punapää sanoi vaaleanruskeahiuksisen oikean nimen varsin tuttavallisesti.  
“Ette te miljonäärit pääse minusta niin helposti eroon.”  
“Tuon on parasta olla lupaus, Die”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja sanoi tyytyväisempänä kuulemaansa.  
Äskeinen äänensävy ja oikean nimen lausuminen kertoivat lupauksesta ja jotenkin tummempi vaikutti luotettavalta.  
“Tai tämä miljonääri etsii sinut käsiinsä etkä pääse silloin helpolla.”  
“Saa nähdä, kuinka helposti saat minut kiinni”, laihempi iski silmäänsä ja tarttui sitten nuorempaansa kädestä.  
“Tule, mennään sisälle. Jos jotain voin kodistani sanoa, et saa mistään halvempaa asuntoa!”

Shinya purskahti nauruun voimatta ihan täysin kieltää toisen mainospuhetta. Die veti ruskeasilmäistä perässään työmaan poikki heidän kiertäessään kuopat ja kummut. Ei vaaleampi olisi sinänsä tarvinnut kädestä pitelijää kulkeakseen pidemmän perässä, mutta nyt ainakin hän tunsi olonsa turvallisemmaksi ja luottavaisemmaksi. Mitä lähemmäksi he siirtyivät rakennuksia, sitä varmemmaksi vaaleanruskeahiuksinenkin tuli. Lähellä taloja yakuza huomasi pihalla seisoskelevia ja puuhastelevia nuoria, joista muutama oli häntä useamman vuoden nuorempia. Kauempana, lähempänä taempaa taloa lyhempi huomasi hämmästyksekseen vanhempia, keski-ikäisiä miehiä ja muutamia naisia, jotka olivat pukeutuneet likaisiin rääsyihin.  
“Et ehkä ole kiinnittänyt erityisemmin huomiota, mutta Tokiossa on varsin paljon kodittomia ihmisiä”, Die kertoi, kun Shinya kysyi asiasta.  
“Viime aikoina määrä on lisääntynyt, joten joudumme usein elämään heidän kanssaan – varsinkin, jos emme pääse minnekään tämän tapaiseen paikkaan, vaan puisto on ainoa vaihtoehto majapaikkana. Jotkut ovat olleet ihan mukavia ja auttaneet hankkimaan tavaroita ja muuta – he jopa näyttivät, missä jaetaan ilmaisia ruoka-aterioita, kun saavuin ensimmäistä kertaa kaupunkiin.”

Vaikka sanat sanottiinkin leppoisasti, kuin asia olisi turhankin arkipäiväinen, nuorempi tiesi suunsa kuivuvan. Hän tunsi olevansa aivan väärässä paikassa ja jotenkin loukkaavansa ympärillään olevia ihmisiä. Kaikki pihalla olijat olivat nuhruisia ja hiukset takkuisia. Kodittomat nostivat katseitaan ylös kesken puuhiensa ja jäivät tuijottamaan punapään perässä kävelevää poikaa. Yakuza aisti, miten katseet tutkivat hänen siistejä, tyylikkäitä samettihousujaan ja beigeä takkia nähden selvästi varallisuuden. Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen tajusi, miten monet silmäparit tuijottivat häntä vihaisina eikä poika olisi yhtään ihmetellyt, jos väki olisi vähitellen kerääntynyt hänen ympärilleen uhkaavaksi ringiksi. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan lähestynyt tai liikahtanut uhkaavasti, vaan lasten ja nuorten huulille kohosi kunnioittava hymy ja aikuiset nyökkäsivät kevyen tervehdyksen. Lyhempi kurtisti kulmiaan, mutta tajusi sitten katsoa eteensä käden mitan päähän. Kaikki katsoivat punahiuksista tuntien selvästi suurta arvostusta, siksi kukaan ei ilmeisesti tehnyt elettäkään häntä kohti. Katulapsi oli muiden kaltaistensa keskellä eräänlainen kuningas. Tämä vaikutti omistavan koko kaupungin eikä rikollisjärjestön johtaja voinut väittää muuta, koska itse uskoi niin heidän saapuessaan oviaukolle – vaikka hän itse omistikin koko kaupungin, ainakin Kuro Kagen mukaan. Shinya huomasi, että työmiehet olivat tehneet rakennukseen vahvat ovet jättäessään työmaan taakseen, mutta ne eivät olleet pitäneet taloa turvassa ulkopuolisilta. Nyt ovenrämiskä nojasi seinää vasten melkein puoliksi haljenneena, kuin jokin iso ja painava oli iskeytynyt sitä vasten. Ei kai Die siihen pystynyt…?  
“Mitä ovelle on käynyt?” vaaleamman oli pakko kysyä.  
“Me vain hiukan tökkäsimme sitä puistonpenkillä Tsukasan kanssa, että pääsisimme tänne”, pidempi totesi hyväntuulisena heidän kävellessään sisälle.

Hiukan? Tökkäistä? Shinya pyöräytti silmiään voimatta uskoa toisen todellakin sanoneen niin. Die rikkoi varmasti vähättelyn ennätyksiä, kun oli ihme, että ovea saattoi vielä kutsua oveksi eikä puulastuiksi. Mistähän nämä olivat hakeneetkaan sen puistonpenkin?  
“Die!” kuului yllättäen kimakka huuto ja viereisestä huoneiston tapaisesta porhalsi esiin pitkähiuksinen tyttö.

Yakuza hätkähti hämmennyksestä heidän pysähtyessään ja jäi tuijottamaan ihmetellen juoksevaa lasta. Tämä oli ehkä kymmenvuotias, tai niillä paikkeilla. Tytön mustat hiukset olivat piikkisuorat ja vartalo hyvin laiha, jopa kammottavan laiha, jos lähdettiin miettimään, että tämä oli vasta kasvuiässä, vaikkakin harvinaisen lyhyt. Yllään juoksijalla oli polviin ulottuva harmaa villahame, joka muistutti etäisesti vanhaa koulupuvun alaosaa. Hameen päälle laskeutui vaaleansininen ohut pitkähihainen paita, jossa oli likatahroja ja muutama reikä. Sen lisäksi tällä oli vielä yllään nuhruinen ja osittain pieneksi jäänyt punainen tuulitakki.  
“Die, sinä tulit!” tyttö huudahti uudelleen muutaman muun hiukan vanhemman lapsen tullessa perässä.  
“Fumina!” katulapsi naurahti ja päästi irti rikollisjärjestön johtajasta kaapaten juoksijan syliinsä.  
“Mitä tyttöni!”  
“Tervetuloa kotiin!” Fuminaksi kutsuttu halaa-rutisti lujasti punapäätä.  
“Olimme huolissamme sinusta.”  
“Mitä turhia, minä selviydyn aina”, vanhin huomautti toisen irrottautuessa hiukan.

Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen katseli, kuinka väkeä alkoi kerääntyä hänen uuden tuttavuutensa ympärille. Pieni hymy kohosi vaaleamman huulille, vaikka olikin hetkeksi jäänyt ulkopuoliseksi kaikesta. Nyt poika saattoi tarkkailla laihempaansa ja huomata paremmin, etteivät ajatuksensa tästä voineet olla aivan väärät. Muutkin pitivät punapäästä, rakastivat syvästi tietäen tämän huolehtivan heistä ja auttavan. Nämä luottivat Diehen.  
“Kuka tuo on?” mustahiuksisen tytön kysymys herätti Shinyan ajatuksistaan.  
Rikollisjärjestön johtaja huomasi vasta nyt, että muutama lapsi oli siirtynyt hänen ympärilleen tutkaillen hämmentyneitä. Kysyjä itse taas katsoi häneen turhankin epäluuloisena, että olisi voinut kuvitella, että tämä oli mustasukkainen jostakin.  
“Hän on Shin-shin”, punahiuksinen vastasi laskien varovaisesti sylissään olevan takaisin alas.  
“Tapasin hänet äsken.”  
“Näyttää kummalliselta”, Fumina mutisi tarttuen nyreänä vanhimman farkkutakkiin.  
“Minusta hän näyttää hyvältä – hyvin söpöltä”, pisin irrotti pienet sormet vaatteestaan kumartuen hiukan alemmas.  
“Se on ok.”

Kymmenvuotias ei sanonut mitään, mutta vilkaisi tiukasti rikkainta, joka hätkähti näkemäänsä. Tuollaisia ilmeitä olisi odottanut näkevänsä ennemmin mustasukkaisilla vaimoilla – mikäli luotti televisio-ohjelmien antamiin mielikuviin. Pitikö lapsi häntä uhkana? Mitä hän muka voisi tehdä punapäälle? Ei yhtään mitään eikä hän ollut viemässä tätä poiskaan.  
Kuin katulapsi olisi jotenkin osannut aavistaa tytön katseen synnyttämät ajatukset, tämä astui vaaleanruskeahiuksisen viereen kaapaten lyhemmän kainaloonsa.  
“Onko Ryuuto tullut takaisin?” pisin painoi vaaleampaa itseään vasten jollain tapaa suojelevasti katsellessaan muita kaltaisiaan.  
“Joo”, eräs toinen lapsista, hiukan tyttöä vanhempi poika vastasi.  
“Se meni yläkertaan itkemään.”  
“Se sanoi jotain sellaista, että Chuu tappaa sinut”, kuului toisenkin pojan ääni, mutta Shinya ei osannut sanoa, kuka oli avannut suunsa.  
“Chuu tarvitsee hiukan enemmän kuin Sain ja Yoshiakin avukseen tappaakseen minut”, Die totesi ylpeänä, hyvin itsevarmana.  
“Siinä voisi käydä nimittäin toisin päin.”

Yakuza hätkähti samassa kuulemaansa, minkä vanhin tunsi nopeasti. Punapää katsahti hellästi vierellään ja hymyili lämpimästi.  
“En minä nyt suunnitellut tappavani häntä enkä ketään muutakaan”, laihempi näpäytti pehmeästi sormellaan nuorempansa nenää.  
“En ole koskaan tappanut, enkä aio tehdä niin paitsi itsepuolustuksena.”  
Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen virnisti katsellen pidempänsä kasvoja ja silmiä, jotka olivat kätkeytyneet roikkuvien hiusten alle. Vaikka hänen pitäisi elää tappamisen kanssa ja hyväksyä se tienään, ei lyhempi vain osannut vieläkään suhtautua siihen oikeana tai edes hyvänä asiana. Usein mafiamiehet ja muutamat muut alamaailman tuntevat ihmiset, kuten Reiji, olivat sanoneet, että hän oli liian herkkä gangsteriksi. Ehkä se oli niin, ja hänen olisi vain kovetettava itsensä hyväksyäkseen miestensä tekemät murhat ja tapot, mutta poika ei voinut olla onnellisempi kuullessaan, ettei tuttavansa halunnut tappaa ketään – ainakaan huvin vuoksi.  
“No, mennään Ryuuton luokse. Samalla näet minun huoneeni!” Die veti Shinyaa mukanaan kohti portaita.  
He olivat nimittäin pysähtyneet vasta alakerroksen eteiseen, tai siksi paikkaa kai saattoi nimetä, vaikka se olikin hyvin keskeneräinen.  
“Tsukasalla ja Zerolla on muuten asiaa sinulle!” Fumina huusi äkkiä heidän peräänsä.  
“Sanoivat, että sinun pitää heti tulla juttelemaan!”  
“Äh, tulkoon itse minun luokseni, jos heillä on asiaa”, katulapsi huitaisi kädellään ilmaa välinpitämättömänä astuessaan portaiden ensimmäiselle askelmalle.

“Kestävätkö nämä varmasti?” yakuzan oli pakko kysyä epävarmana koko rakennuksen turvallisuudesta.  
“Kestävät ihan hyvin”, punahiuksinen päästi nuorempansa pois kainalostaan ja tarttui jälleen kädestä kiinni.  
“Olemme kierineet nämä alas muutaman kerran Yuun ja Shiton kanssa – ja vieläkin portaat ovat pystyssä!”¨  
“Kierineet?” rikkaampi hämmentyi.  
“Täytyyhän meidänkin välillä päästä purkamaan paineita”, pidempi naurahti.  
“Eikä kuntoilukaan koskaan pahaa tee, varsinkaan pienen tappelun muodossa.”  
Shinyan otsa kurtistui useille rypyille. Vain pieni tappelu ja ihmiset lentelivät jo portaita alas. Mikä sitten oli Dien mielestä _iso_ tappelu?

“Asutteko kaikissa kerroksissa?” vaaleampi vaihtoi puheenaihetta päättäen ihan suosiolla olla huomauttamatta kuulemaansa mitään.  
Hän oli kuitenkin ulkopuolinen eikä ollut kohteliasta puuttua toisten asioihin. Eiväthän katulasten riidat kuuluneet hänelle ja varmasti itse kukin kaipasi välillä näin vaikeassa elämässä hetkeä, kun saattoi vain huutaa ja potkia.  
“Emme, vain alimmassa ja kahdessa ylemmässä”, laihempi vastasi heidän päästessään toiseen kerrokseen, mikäli alin laskettiin ensimmäiseksi.  
“Ylimmän kerroksen portaat eivät ole kovin luotettavat ja Shito onnistui saamaan jalkansa läpi ylimmänkerroksen viimeisellä porrasaskelmalla. Lisäksi ylimpään kerrokseen ei ole saatu kuin vain pari aukkoa, joita voisi edes kutsua jollain tapaa oviksi.”  
“Ja sinä taidat sitten asua siinä kolmannessa kerroksessa?” nuorempi kohotti tietäväisesti toista kulmakarvaansa.  
“Tietenkin, olenhan minä tavallaan jonkinlainen johtohahmo täällä!” tummempi iski silmäänsä päästäen irti lyhempänsä kädestä ottaen pari nopeampaa askelta kääntyen sitten virnistäen katsomaan taakseen.  
“Minusta taitaa hehkua johtajamaista karismaa.”  
“Ehdottomasti”, yakuza naurahti, mutta ajatteli oikeastikin niin.  
Diessä oli hyvin paljon karismaa, enemmän kuin useissa liikemiehissä ja alamaailman herroissa.

“No, oikeastaan olen vain kaikkien kaveri”, katulapsi hymyili sitten rennosti pujottaen kätensä takkinsa taskuihin.  
“Jos pitäisi nimetä joku meidän nuorempien johtajaksi, sanoisin sen olevan Yuu tai Tsukasa. Minä, Shito ja Zero olemme kyllä heidän kanssaan vanhimmasta päästä, mutta siihen se sitten jää. Lähinnä me olemme laittaneet suurimman osan nuorimmista asumaan alakertaan, jotta he voivat hätätilanteessa päästä nopeimmin ja helpoimmin pois.”  
“Minusta tuntuu, että te kaikki olette oikeastaan jonkinlaisia johtajia, mikäli teidän porukassanne edes sellaisia on”, Shinya huomautti heidän pysähtyessä puoleen väliin toista kerrosta.  
“Voi olla, että ystäväsi käyttäytyvät johtajamaisesti, mutta kaikki täällä kunnioittavat ja arvostavat sinua, Die. Minua tuskin olisi täällä näinkään pitkään katseltu, jos olisin tullut jonkun muun kanssa. Kaikki luottavat sinuun: Ryuutokin kertoi sinulle korunsa varastamisesta ja sait tuollaisen vastaanoton. Sinuun luotetaan uskomattoman paljon ja arvostetaan eikä ihmekään, kun minäkin kunnioitan sinua jo näin lyhyessä ajassa.”

“Oikeastiko?” vanhempi hämmentyi jääden nojaamaan seinään.  
“Siis _ihan_ oikeastiko?”  
“Tietenkin, vai etkö uskoisi sellaista minusta?” rikollisjärjestön johtaja hymyili vieden hiuksiaan korvansa taakse.  
“Ehditkö jo kuvitella, että me ‘rikkaat pennut’ välitämme vain ja ainoastaan rahasta?”  
“Sinä et ainakaan välitä pelkästään rahasta”, tummempi kumartui hiukan alemmas, lähemmäksi keskustelutoveriaan.  
“Olet erilaisempi kuin muut rikkaat pennut, tai sitten olen olettanut asioita väärin. Taidan kuitenkin kaartua siihen ensimmäiseen vaihtoehtoon.”  
“Se kuulostaa ainakin minun mielestäni paremmalta”, yakuza kertoi tuntien yllättäen nipistelyä vatsanpohjassaan ja häntä alkoi jännittää kummallisesti.  
Miksi ihmeessä perhoset ryhtyivät lepattamaan hänen sisällään?  
“Niin minustakin”, pidempi suoristautui astuen yhden askelman ylemmäs.  
“Siksi halusinkin esitellä sinulle kotini, vaikka se onkin vain väliaikainen.”

Shinya ei sanonut enempää, kun he alkoivat jälleen kivuta portaita ylös saapuen nopeasti kolmanteen kerrokseen. Die johdatti heidät vaaleanharmaan, valkoisen väriseen käytävään ja siitä vasemmalle.  
“Ryuuto? Ryuuto, oletko täällä?” punapää huhuili katsellen eteenpäin käytävälle ja vilkaisi ensimmäiseen vastaan tulevaan huoneeseen.  
“Ryuuto?”

“Die!” kauempaa kuului äkkiä kova huudahdus.  
Yhdestä käytävän oviaukosta ryntäsi esiin noin 12-vuotias poika. Nähdessään tämän, Shinya tajusi hyvin, mitä Die olikaan tarkoittanut sillä, ettei Ryuutoa voisi pitää punapään sukulaisena mitenkään. Ensinnäkin heitä kohti ryntäävä poika oli aivan liian lyhyt ja tanakka. Joku olisi saattanut pitää tätä hyvin syöneenä, mikä saattoikin pitää paikkansa aikaisemmassa elämässä ennen katulapsen kohtaloa, mutta vaaleampi tajusi pyöreyden olevan enemmän ruumiinrakennetta kuin läskiä. Hiukset olivat tummanruskeat, kasvaneet jonkin verran korvien yli ja seisoivat paikoitellen pystyssä hiukan pyörähtävän jakauksen ansiosta. Kasvot kuitenkin erottivat kaksikon selkeästi toisistaan. Ryuutolla oli hyvin leveät kasvot, pullamaiset posket ja viirumaiset silmät, kuten yakuza huomasi pojan pysähdyttyä itkuisena heidän eteensä. Eniten huomiota herätti kuitenkin 12-vuotiaan nenä. Possumaisempaa nenää Shinya ei ollut koskaan nähnytkään, niin pystyssä nenä oli, ja sieraimet näkyivät selvästi. Vaikutti siltä, kuin sieraimet olivat täysin väärässä paikassa, tai kuin lapsi olisi vaihtanut nenää eläimen kanssa. Kieltämättä kaikki pojan olemuksessa toi yakuzalle mieleen vaaleanpunaisen porsaan.

“Die, sinä palasit!” Ryuuto tömähti suoraan Dien vatsaa vasten.  
“Löysitkö heidät? Löysitkö äidin ja isän?” tämän kysymykset saivat vaaleanruskeahiuksisen hämmentymään.  
Miksi toinen kyseli vanhempiaan? Eihän punahiuksinen ollut puhunut mitään vanhemmista. Mitä Chuu ja tämän kaverit muka olisivat kyenneet kahdelle aikuiselle?  
“Katsotaanpas, mitä taskustani löytyy”, vanhin sanoi salamyhkäisesti kaivaen ensin housuntaskujaan.  
“Onkohan se täällä?” pisin otti jotain taskustaan nyrkissä ja avasi sen.  
Esiin ilmestyi punainen Sveitsin armeijan linkkuveitsi, joka oli aivan varmasti varastettu.  
“Ei, ei tainnut olla tämä”, punahiuksinen ravisti päätään pitkien kutriensa lennellessä silmille.  
“Entäs täällä?” tämä kaivoi farkkutakin toista taskua pienen hymyn kohotessa huulilleen.  
Esiin ilmestyi tällä kertaan muutama jeni.  
“Ei, ei ollut tässäkään, entäpä täällä…?”

Rikollisjärjestön johtaja kätki tirskahduksensa pieneen yskäisyyn. Käsi kohosi peittämään täyteläisiä huulia, jotka kaartuivat väkisinkin hymyyn, kun ruskeat silmät tarkkailivat vanhinta. Nuorin näytti vain niin pelokkaan hermostuneelta ja katulasten johtaja taas ei olisi voinut näyttää yhtään leikkisämmältä kaivaessaan viimein esiin tietäväisesti hymyillen medaljongin ohuen ketjun kanssa.  
“Äiti, isä!” kyyneleet tulvahtivat Ryuuton silmiin tämän ojentaessa vapisten kätensä.  
“Ketju valitettavasti meni rikki, kun nappasin sen Chuulta, mutta muuten korun pitäisi olla kunnossa”, Die laski medaljongin lapsen sormiin.  
“Pidä sitä ennemmin taskussasi tai omassa kätkössä, etteivät kaiken maailman kiusanhenget onnistu varastamaan korua sinulta niin helposti.”

“Kyllä, Die”, 12-vuotias niiskautti täristen yhä.  
“Hyvä poika”, punahiuksinen vei kätensä lyhimmän selän taakse ja veti tämän lämpimään halaukseen silittäen kevyesti tummanruskeita hiuksia.  
Shinya kuuli nuorimman niiskauttavan uudemman kerran yrittäen selvästi pitää itsensä vahvana ja olla itkemättä, mutta se oli vaikeaa. Vaalein tiesi sen, koska tunsi silmiensä kostuvan pienestä liikutuksesta.  
“Ei hätää, sait isäsi ja äitisi takaisin”, punapää taputti pienintä selkään.  
“Tule, menehän lepäämään. Olet varmasti ihan lopussa Chuun uhkailuista ja odottamisesta.”

Yakuza katseli hiljaa paikaltaan, miten katulapsi vei toverinsa varovaisesti kainaloonsa ja saattoi hellästi sille samalle oviaukolle, josta lyhyin oli aikaisemmin saapunut. Hän kuuli, kun tummanruskeatukkainen avasi medaljongin ja kuiskasi hiljaa vanhempiaan. Ilmeisesti siellä oli kuvat lapsen äidistä ja isästä. Missä nämä sitten olivat oikeasti? Kysymys sai veren kylmenemään vaaleimman suonissa hänen puraistessa huultaan. Vain lapsi, joka oli menettänyt vanhempansa jollain kamalalla tavalla, voisi reagoida tuolla tavalla johonkin koruun.

Die palasi pian takaisin hymyillen hiukan pahoittelevasti.  
“Ryuuto menetti vanhempansa liikenneonnettomuudessa noin puoli vuotta sitten ja muutti asumaan naapuriinsa”, tämä kertoi nyökäten toista seuraamaan mukanaan toiseen suuntaan.  
“Naapurit eivät kuitenkaan voineet huolehtia hänestä paria kuukautta pidempään. Minun käsittääkseni mies menetti työnsä eikä naisellakaan ollut mitään, millä olisi auttanut perhettä selviämään. Heillä oli ennestään kolme lasta eivätkä voineet huolehtia Ryuutosta, vaan potkaisivat hänet ulos ilmoittamatta viranomaisille. Löysimme hänet Zeron kanssa kadulta itkuisena ja otimme hänet mukaamme. Siitä lähtien olemme olleet yhtä perhettä.”  
“Sinä taidat olla jonkinlainen suojelusenkeli”, Shinya huomautti hellästi.  
“Kuinka niin?” punahiuksinen hätkähti ihmetellen.  
“No, ensinnäkin autat muita kaltaisiasi katulapsia. Otat heidät siipiesi suojaan ja annat heille jonkinlaisen kodin sekä perheen. Sen lisäksi autat heitä saamaan rakkaat esineensä takaisin ja pelastat täysin tuntemattomat ihmiset pulasta kuten minutkin”, vaaleampi selitti hymyillen sitten lämpimästi kuullen hiljaisena kauempaa rauhallista, varsin kaunista musiikkia ja laulua, josta ei saanut selvää.  
“Kuinka moni oikeastaan tekee mitään noista tai varsinkaan jälkimmäistä?”

“Et sinä tuntematon ole”, vanhempi virnisti samassa.  
“Tai ainakaan enää. Nyt sinä olet minun oma Shin-shinini!”  
“Olen siis nykyään omaisuuttasi”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja tirskahti.  
“Tietenkin”, laihempi näytti kieltään.  
“Sitä paitsi, sinä olisit varmasti tehnyt samoin”, tämä lisäsi hidastaen hiukan kävelyään, kuin olisi kuulostellut jotain.  
“Oletko ihan varma?” yakuza ei voinut sanoa olevansa samaa mieltä.  
Tai ainakaan Yutaka ei antaisi hänen auttaa yhtään ketään tuntematonta. Eihän kakkosmies antanut rikollisjärjestön johtajan toimia asemansa mukaan, vaan mies itse päätti kaikesta. Joskus kun vaaleanruskeahiuksinen oli edes yrittänyt komentaa miehiään tahtomallaan tavalla, oli keski-ikäinen käskenyt mafiamiehet toimimaan aivan toisin – omasta mielestään viisaammalla tavalla.

“No, et ehkä ihan”, katulapsi naurahti samassa.  
“Jos sinä olisit pelastanut minut tuolta, olisit varmaan vienyt kotiisi ja ottanut lemmikiksi.”  
“Lemmikiksi? No, olisi sinusta kyllä saanut varsin söpön apinan – simpanssin!” lyhempi tirskahti matalasti.  
“Simpanssi!? En minä mikään simpanssi ole!” vanhempi parkaisi silmät suurina ja suu kaartui äimistyksen hymyyn.  
“Olet oikeassa, olet väärän värinen”, lyhempi myönsi hymyillen.  
“Meidän pieni Die taitaa olla tavallista punaisempi kultaleijonatamariini.”  
“Kultaleijona- siis mikä?” Dien oli pakko kysyä, eihän tämä ollut käynyt kouluja kovinkaan paljoa.  
“Kultaleijonatamariini”, Shinya päätti kertoa lyhyesti uhanalaisesta apinasta.  
“Se on -”

“Hys!” katulapsi sihahti äkkiä pysäyttäen nuorempansa erään oviaukon eteen.  
Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen kurtisti kulmiaan vilkaistuaan vanhemman vakavoituneita kasvoja.  
Nopeasti hän käänsi katseensa samaan suuntaan, mihin kastanjanruskeasilmäinen katsoi. Yakuza näki huoneiston eteisen ja siitä kauemmaksi. Lattialla oli siellä täällä roskia, joitakin vanhoja sanomalehtiä ja pari huovan tapaista. Huoneet olivat valoisia ikkuna-aukkojen ansiosta, että hiekan, pölyn ja pikkukivet saattoivat nähdä, sekä kevyet jalanjäljet, jotka kulkivat pitkin poikin lattiaa. Siitä kohtaa ei kuitenkaan näkynyt sinänsä mitään mielenkiintoista, mikä sai nuoremman vilkaisemaan uudelleen punapäätä. Pidempi tuijotti yhä eteensä järkyttyneenä, mutta ei näyttänyt äkkiä näkevän lainkaan mitään. Tämä kuunteli. Vaaleampi kääntyi takaisin katsomaan huoneistoon jääden myös kuuntelemaan. Korvat kuulivat pianomusiikkia, johon oli lisätty kitaroita ja rytmisoittimia, sekä pehmeätä laulua, joka kuulosti kummalliselta, koska poika ei saanut selvää, mitä laulettiin. Rikollisjärjestön johtaja lähestyi kuulemaansa musiikkia ymmärtäen nopeasti, ettei laulaja laulanut japaniksi, vaan vieraalla kielellä – englanniksi.

“PERSIALAISET SIENENKAATAJAT!” Dien kauhun huudahdus säikäytti Shinyan melkein hengiltä, ettei hän saanut eteisessä selvää kappaleen sanoista.  
Punapää suorastaan hyppäsi ilmaan, kuin olisi saanut useamman voltin sähköiskun. Heti kun kengän kärjet koskettivat uudelleen lattiaa, vanhempi oli pyrähtänyt liikkeelle rynnäten huoneiston sisään. Ketterästi kuin kokenut kujakissa pidempi hyppäsi uskomattoman nopeasti nuoremman ohi tuskin edes hipaisten yakuzaa, joka kuitenkin tunsi voimakasta väreilyä toisen läheisyydestä. Seuraavassa hetkessä katulapsi oli jo juossut seuraavaan huoneeseen vievällä oviaukolle, juuri kun kuului muutama pianon kellomaiset kilahdukset, jotka tuntuivat sopivan erinomaisesti hyppivään juoksuun.  
_“In a world that was small  
I once lived in a time that was peace and no troubles at all”_, mieslaulaja lauloi pienen rahinan kuuluessa taustalla varsin kauniin musiikin tahtia.  
Oikeastaan rikollisjärjestön johtajan mielestä laulaja ei ollut mitenkään erikoisen kuuloinen. Kyllä tämä osasi laulaa ja äänikin sopi ihan hyvin sanoihin, mutta teini-ikäinen saattoi sanoa kuulleensa erikoisempiakin ääniä ja lauluja, jotka jollain tapaa koskettivat häntä enemmän.

 _”But then you came my way  
And a feeling of unknown shook my heart  
made me want you to stay”_, ilmiselvästi vanhasta radiosta kuului laulua, jonka sanat olivat kieltämättä varsin kauniit.  
Yakuzan huomio siirtyi kuitenkin nopeasti punahiuksiseen, joka syöksyi kadoksiin jonnekin.  
_”All of my nights, and all of my days”_ , musiikki keskeytyi jonkinlaisen säkeistön loppuun, tai näin ainakin nuorempi oletti, pieneen loksahdukseen.  
Katulapsi oli ilmeisesti sulkenut radion.  
Shinya käveli lähemmäksi pysähtyen sitten oviaukolle jääden katsomaan huoneeseen etsien nopeasti katseellaan ainoata tuttuaan koko paikassa.  
“Kuinka monesti olen kieltänyt teitä tonkimasta tavaroitani!” Die karjaisi kääntyen mulkoilemaan kolmea huoneessa olijaa.

Muita huoneita täydemmässä, ja ainakin jotenkin sisustetussa huoneessa istui hajonneella sohvalla kaksi poikaa ja yksi nojasi ikkuna-aukkoon, josta ilmavirtaus pääsi sisälle heiluttamaan kaikkien hiuksia ja lattialla lojuvia ruttaantuneita tölkkejä ja roskia. Valkoisella, laatoittamattomalla lattialla lojui neljä patjaa, joiden päällä oli muutama kulunut, koin syömä viltti peiton ja tyynyn korvikkeina. Lakanoista ei ollut tietoakaan ja tuskin kukaan erityisemmin kaipasi mitään sellaisia hienouksia, kunhan vain olisi lämmin nukkua. Sohva, jolla kaksi tummahiuksista poikaa istui, oli ilmeisesti myös jonkinlainen vuode, koska osittain täytteensä menettäneellä käsinojalla lojui ohut peitto ryppyisenä kasana. Sänkyjen vieressä oli muutama kangassäkki, reppu ja jätesäkkejä, joissa kadulla eläjät ilmeisesti kantoivat mukanaan ainoan omaisuutensa ja mahdollisesti kaiken ruuan ja muun tavaran, kun eivät voineet asua missään työmaalla, vaan joutuivat joka ilta etsimään hyvän nukkumapaikan. Keskellä huonetta oli matalajalkainen, hiukan vino pöytä, jonka ympärille oli levitetty sanomalehtiä, ettei roskaisella lattialla tarvinnut istuskella. Nurkassa, lattian rajassa punapään jalkojen takana lojui muovinen, pattereilla toimiva lasten kummallisen monivärinen, hyvin räikeä radio, josta ilmeisesti musiikki oli soinut. Vaikkei huoneisto vastannut lähelläkään sellaista tasoa, johon vaaleanruskeahiuksinen oli tottunut, ymmärsi hän kuitenkin, miksi toinen oli halunnut esitellä paikkaa. Katulapsi oli halunnut näyttää ylpeytensä aiheen: kodin. Vaikkei huoneisto eikä koko rakennus vastannut lainkaan sitä ylellisyyttä, mihin yakuza oli jäänyt elämään, kaikkialta ympäriltä saattoi tuntea sen saman lämmön, mikä laihempaakin ympäröi. Karuudesta huolimatta huone jollain tapaa tavaroineen, joita ei välttämättä olisi osannut odottaa kodittomilla olevan, kutsui pehmeästi luokseen ja samalla näytti, miten hyvin kadullakin saattoi selviytyä. Koko tila todisti, että punapää oli todellakin oman elämänsä ja tulevaisuutensa herra.

“Hyvin monesti – silloinkin, kun emme ole tonkineet tavaroitasi”, ikkuna-aukonpieleen nojaava vastasi suoristautuen kunnolla seisomaan pujottaen kätensä kuluneiden nahkahousujen taskuihin.  
Poika näytti olevan punapään ikäinen ja luultavasi olikin, kuten Shinya uskoi. Olihan Die puhunut aikaisemmin, että yläkerrassa asuivat vanhimmat eli luultavasti suurin osa katulapsen ystävistä ja ikätovereista. Tällä oli tummanruskeat, paikoitellen mustat hiukset, jotka oli letitelty sieltä täältä sotkuisille leteille, kuin joku nuorempi tyttö olisi opetellut tekemään lettejä. Jostain syystä vaaleanruskeahiuksinen ei olisi ihmetellyt yhtään, jos olisi käynyt ilmi, että Fumina olisi leikkinyt kampaajaa. Hiukset laskeutuivat hartioille koskettaen hiukan kaareutuen mustavalkoraidallista, vaikka valkoinen sävy näytti jo vanhuuden kellastamalta, löysemmän puoleista pitkähihaista paitaa. Kasvoilla oli likaa, kuten oli punapäälläkin, mutta ikkunan ääressä seisoskeleva oli mennyt ilmeisesti vielä pidemmälle ja ottanut mutaa tai vesiväriä tehden muutaman viivan ohimolleen sotamaalaukseksi – ehkä sen tarkoitus olikin tehdä tästä kovanaamaisemman ja johtajamaisemman. Vasemmassa kulmakarvassaan pojalla oli kulmakoru, jonka lävistys oli luultavasti omatekemä – ei rikollisjärjestön johtaja olisi ainakaan ihmetellyt, jos poika olisi itse kuumentanut jonkun neulan ja tunkenut sitten lihaansa.  
“Itse olit vaihteeksi jättänyt tavarasi pitkin ja poikin huonetta”, tämä jatkoi huitaisten hiuksiaan, jotka tuuli puhalsi silmille.

“Kasettisi oli jäänyt radioon emmekä jaksaneet tapella antennin kanssa”, toinen sohvalla istuvista pojista keskeytti ystävänsä.  
“Tosin, en tiedä kumpi on vaivalloisempaa – tapella sinun vai radion kanssa.”  
Ruskeasilmäinen kääntyi tutkailemaan kaksikkoa mietteliäänä. Kumpikin oli tummatukkaisia. Puhuneella oli mustat sotkuiset hiukset, joilla joku nuorempi tyttö oli päässyt vaihteeksi leikkimään kampaajaa tällä kertaa saksien kanssa. Hiussuortuvat olivat nimittäin harvinaisen erimittaisia. Osa kutreista sojotti pystyssä lyhyytensä takia, kun taas osa valui hullunkurisesti niskaan, mutta poika vaikutti olevan harvinaisen sujut sen kanssa. Kasvot olivat kapeat, mutta samalla hyvin ylväät – tämäkin oli kaupunginvaltias, kujakissa Dien lailla, mutta eri tavalla. Tämä oli salaperäinen, hiukan samaa tapaa kuin eräät hyvin menestyneet miesmallit. Jotenkin mustatukkainen vaikutti siinä istuessaan olevan jossain kaukana, mutta kuitenkin läsnä – ainakin puhuessaan. Yllään tällä oli mustat housut, jotka saattoivat olla osa entistä gakurania. Paita oli harmaa, kulunut t-paita ja sen päällä oli moottoripyörätakki, jonka toinen hiha oli hajonnut hiukan olkapään kohdalta.

“Dien kanssa tappeleminen on vaivalloisempaa”, toinen vastasi toverinsa vierestä naurahtaen samassa hieraisten leukaansa.  
Pojalla oli tummanruskeat hiukset, joita ei ollut pesty pariin päivään. Latvat kaareutuivat useampaan suuntaan ja kasvoivat melkein kainaloihin asti. Erona vain muihin poikiin oli se, että tällä oli selkeästi jonkin sortin otsahiukset eikä kukaan parturileikkejä leikkivä lapsi ollut päässyt harjoittamaan taitojaan. Polvista ja reisistä rikkinäiset farkut olivat hiukan liian lyhyet pojalle, koska lahkeiden alta näkyivät vaaleanharmaat sukanvarret kuluneiden lenkkarien kanssa. Laihaa vartaloa ja käsiä peitti ruskea, pitkähihainen paita, jota päälle peitti farkkutakki, jonka hihat oli revitty irti. Otsahiukset laskeutuivat osittain otsan yli piilottaen taakseen tummat, sotkuisesti rajatut silmät tuoden uhkaavuutta ja kärsimättömyyttä katulapsen ulkonäköön, ellei olisi nähnyt leveätä hymyä.  
“Koska olisimme joutuneet radion kanssakin säätäessä koskemaan hänen niin rakkaaseen, arvokkaaseen Gene Pitney ja muita rakkauslauluja -kasettiinsa!” tummanruskeahiuksinen purskahti nauruun saaden vierustoverinsa nauramaan.

Shinyankin huulille kaartui huvittunut hymy, koska ihan tuollaista hän ei ollut osannut odottaa. Saattoihan kyseessä olla pientä kiusoittelua, mutta ilmeisesti sanoissa oli pieni totuus. Kuka olisi uskonut, että punapää piti rakkauslauluista?  
“Tiedät varsin hyvin, miksi minulla on tämä kasetti, Zero!” Die kumartui nopeasti alas radiolle ja avasi kasettilokeron napaten omaisuutensa itselleen.  
“Se kuului vaarilleni!”  
“Niin, niin, mutta ei sen takia tuota samaa kasettia eikä varsinkaan tuota yhtä kappaletta tarvitse koko aikaa soittaa”, Zeroksi kutsuttu pyöräytti silmiään saaden vieressään istuvan pojan hymähtämään hyväksynnän merkiksi.  
“Niinpä, olen jo korviani myöten täynnä Gene Pitneytä ja Marc Almondoa sekä heidän levytystään Somenthings jotain”, ikkunalla seisova ravisti päätään antaen katseensa nousta kattoon.  
“Se on _Something’s gotten hold of my heart_ , sivistymätön typerys”, punapää murisi harvinaisen hyvällä ääntämyksellä käännellen kuuntelukasettia käsissään.  
“Onneksi ette rikkoneet sitä.”

“En arvannutkaan sinun pitävän rakkauslauluista tai edes popmusiikista, Die”, yakuza huomautti tirskahtaen ja astui sivummalle seinän viereen pois oviaukon edestä.  
Samassa kaikki käänsivät katseensa häneen, että nuorin hätkähti pienesti takkinsa alla. Kolme muuta olivat kiinnittäneet kaiken huomionsa ystäväänsä, eivätkä olleet lainkaan huomanneet, että punahiuksisen mukana oli tullut joku muu.  
“Minussa on monia asioita, joita et osaa arvata”, katulapsi vastasi suoristautuen pystyyn ja käveli sohvalle mustatukkaisen jalkojen juuressa lojuvien pussien ja repun luokse.  
“Tsukasa, ronttaa luusi muualle”, tämä potkaisi kevyesti miesmallia muistuttavaa.  
Tsukasaksi mainittu siirtyi hiukan sivummalle tummanruskeahiuksisen tehdessä tilaa toverilleen.  
“Kuka tuo on?” musta-ruskeahiuksinen tuijotti tiukasti vaaleinta.  
“Mistä hän tuli?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Kyllä, otin hiukan selvää Diestä ja laitoin tähän aika paljon faktoja hänestä, vaikkakin pidin tarkoituksella huolen, että taustavat kuitenkin eroavat  
> * Niin, mikäli muistan oikein, 90-luvulla Japanissa oli aikamoinen lama ja vaikka minun surkeiden laskelmien mukaan liikutaankin 1998–1999 vuosien vaiheilla, rahoitusongelmia esiintyi vielä pitkään joillakin yrityksillä  
> * Luin Helsingin Sanomissa julkaistun tekstin Tokion kodittomista aika kauan sitten (kyllä, tämä tarina on ollut päässäni siitä lähtien, kun kirjoitin Shinyan ja Dien ÄKT:hen virallisesti, mutta oli vähän muutakin julkaistavana tässä välissä). Ne muutamat asiat, jotka tässä kerron, perustuvat kyseiseen artikkeliin (ja siinä sanottiin, että osa tämän päivän kodittomista on peräisin jo 90-luvulta). Tämä on siis eräs/yksi perusteluni sille, että Die on katulapsi muutaman muun kanssa (en tosin tiedä, kuinka paljon Japanissa on katulapsia vapaalla – oma veikkaus on, että todella vähän tai nimellisesti ei lainkaan)  
> * [Kultaleijonatamariini](http://fi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kultaleijonatamariini) – eikös olekin suloinen (kamala sanoa, mutta ajattelen irl-Hide-zoun muistuttavan kultaleijonatamariinia)


	5. Chapter 5

“Hänen nimensä on Shin-shin”, Die vastasi polvistuen tavaroidensa ääreen tunkien kasetin reppunsa taskuun jatkaen tonkimista.  
“Shinya”, Shinyan oli korjattava nopeasti, vaikka jättikin sukunimensä sanomatta.  
Jotenkin hänestä tuntui, ettei sille ollut tarvetta tässä seurassa. Eihän punapääkään puhutellut häntä sukunimellä.  
“Hän tuli minun kanssani”, punahiuksinen lisäsi kiinnittämättä huomiota toisen huomautukseen.  
“Et saisi tuoda tuntemattomia kakaroita mukanasi tänne noin vain, Die”, kulmalävistystä käyttävä siirsi kätensä lantiolleen ja otti askeleita lähestyen uhkaavasti nuorinta kohti.  
“Se ei ole turvallista meille kenellekään.”  
“Shin-shin on ok”, laihin vastasi vakavana tarttuen erään pussin reunoihin ja pudotti muutaman vaateriekaleen tavaroiden kanssa lattialle.  
“Mistä tiedät? Miten voit olla niin varma?” lettipäinen murahti matalasti jatkaen hiukan väijyvää kävelyään.  
“Mistä tiedät, ettei hän soita heti täältä päästyään kyttiä paikalle? Joudumme kaikki kiven sisään tai jonnekin helvetin kasvatuslaitokseen!”  
“Yuu, minähän sanoin, että hän on okei!” Die ärjäisi kääntyen katsomaan olkansa yli ystäväänsä.  
Zero kohottautui seisomaan varuillaan, mutta Tsukasa jäi paikoilleen sohvalle katselemaan tapahtumia kulmiensa alta.  
“Entä jos oletkin väärässä? Ei häntä ole ennen täällä näkynyt etkä ole ikinä puhunut kenestäkään Shin-shinistä aikaisemmin, ettei kyseessä voi ainakaan kovin vanha tuttavuus olla”, Yuuksi nimetty antoi paljon puhuvan katseensa käydä ensin räikeimmässä, mutta nopeasti ruskeanharmaat silmät siirtyivät tarkkailemaan vaaleinta.

Shinya painautui varovaisesti seinää vasten päästämättä lettipäistä katseestaan. Hän tiesi toisen tulevan lähemmäksi ja ajavan hänet lopulta nurkkaan kysymyksillään ja vartalollaan. Musta-ruskeahiuksinen olisi uhkaava, pelottelisi varmasti parhaan taitonsa mukaan, mutta tämä ei tekisi mitään. Kulmakorua käyttävä ei kykenisi tekemään mitään, koska punapää ei sitä sallisi, kuten nuorin tiesi vaistomaisesti jollain tapaa. Tunne siitä, että laihin tulisi tarpeen vaatiessa hätiin, sai yakuzan katsomaan ylväästi takaisin lähestyvää eikä hän tuntenut pelkoa. Ehkä jokin hänen suonissaan virtaavassa veressä, jossa oli sitä samaa voimaa, jota oli ollut Terachi Isaossa – Tokion mafian johtajassa ja yhdessä Japanin suurmiehessä, sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa luottavaiseksi, vahvaksi.  
“Minulla ei ole mitään syytä kertoa teistä poliiseille. Se, missä te asutte, ei kiinnosta minua, kunhan ette takapihalleni majoittaudu”, vaaleanruskeahiuksinen totesi kylmästi saaden Tsukasan hymähtämään huvittuneena.  
“Mitä sitten teet täällä, kaunis poika? Eikö sinun pitäisi olla kotona kinuamassa vanhemmiltasi uusia vaatteita, kännykkää tai ties vaikka ihan uusia pelejä, kuin sinulla ei olisi niitä riittävästi?” Yuu tivasi pysähtyen aivan nuorimman eteen katsoen ilkeästi alaspäin, hiukan pidempi kun oli.  
“Vai tulitko tänne ihan muuten vain ylvästelemään rahoillasi, rikas pentu? Et tainnut varautua astuneesi rottien pesään.”  
Vaalein piti suunsa kiinni, vaikka hänen olisi tehnyt kovasti mieli sanoa joutuneensa todellakin rottien sekaan ja yksi harvinaisen iso, ruma ja ilkeä oli suoraan edessään. Järki kuitenkin käski vain olemaan hiljaa ja katsomaan tyynenä, itsevarmana takaisin. Eihän hän halunnut loukata edes vahingossa kastanjanruskeasilmäistä.  
“Yuu, anna hänen olla”, Die kohottautui seisomaan leveässä haara-asennossa valmiina puolustamaan kynsin ja hampain uutta ystäväänsä.  
“Miksi? Hänhän itse tuli tänne vapaaehtoisesti. Tuskin penskaa haittaa, jos hän lähtee täältä kevyemmillä kantamuksilla”, kulmakorua käyttävä vähätteli kallistaen hiukan päätään, että katseeseensa tulisi vielä lisää halveksuntaa.  
“Vai mitä?” käsi iskeytyi äkisti vasten seinää kovalla pamauksella aivan Shinyan pään vierestä.  
Yakuzan hätkähdys piiloutui harvinaisen hyvin vakavuuteen ja nopeaan päänkäännökseen, kun ruskeat silmät katsahtivat kättä, joka oli vain sentin päässä korvasta. Onneksi hiuksia ei ollut jäänyt iskeytyneen kouran alle.  
“Mitä? Pelottaako rikasta pentua liikaa, ettei saa sanaa suustaan?” musta-ruskeahiuksinen tivasi ilkeästi huomatessaan nuorimman katselevan kättään.

Äkkiä Yuu kuitenkin vetäisi nopeasti henkeään ja melkein puraisi kieltään. Aivan yllättäen lyhemmän katse oli siirtynyt uhkaajaansa ilman pään liikahdusta ilmeen ollessa kaikkea muuta kuin kiltti. Shinya katsoi silmien liekehtiessä vanhempaa eikä todellakaan näyttänyt pelokkaalta, kuten koko muu huonekunta oli odottanut. Vartalo pysyi tasaisesti paikoillaan, kuin ylväällä sotaherralla, kun pää kääntyi suoraan lyhemmän kohdatessa ylpeänä sen hetkisen vihollisensa.  
“Ota kätesi pois siitä”, yakuza käski matalasti, ikäisekseen turhankin tasaisella ja päättäväisellä äänellä.  
Ruskeat silmät katsoivat eteen tiukasti kulmien alta eikä niistä näkynyt lainkaan epävarmuutta tai vetäytymistä. Miksi hänen edes olisi pitänyt sellaista tuntea? Hänhän oli parhaimmassa mahdollisessa tilanteessa, mitä Yutaka oli onnistunut muutaman muun mafiamiehen kanssa opettamaan arvioimaan asemia ja mahdollisuuksia. Lettipäinen voisi kyllä nopeasti yrittää lyödä rikollisjärjestön johtajaa, mutta hän pystyisi sekunnissa potkaisemaan nivusille, mikä sattuisi kaikin puolin enemmän toista. Sitä paitsi, ei vanhempi tekisi mitään, koska äskeinen oli ollut pelkkää uhoamista ja pelottelua, mikä oli ollut alusta asti jo punahiuksisen ansiosta tuhoon tuomittu yritys. Kulmakorua käyttävä ei kuitenkaan liikahtanutkaan paikaltaan, vaan pysyi siinä itsepintaisesti, vaikka olikin hiukan kalvennut.  
“Ota kätesi pois siitä, jos haluat pitää sen!” vaaleanruskeahiuksinen karjaisi samassa hätkäyttäen koko huonekunnan odottamattoman kovalla, äänenmurroksesta huolimatta matalalla äänellään.  
Yllättäen täyteläisille huulille kaartui kevyt hymy, kun Tokion herra keksi pienen, häijyn kieroutuneen ajatuksen.  
“Vai haluatko minun leikkaavan sen irti?” sieväkasvoinen lausui niin hellästi, että se kuulosti kammottavan demonin kuiskaukselta.

Yuun käsi suorastaan lennähti taaksepäin ja tämä otti ripeitä askeleita taemmas katsoen kauhistuneena edessään seisovaa poikaa. Shinya henkäisi tyytyväisenä ja siirtyi hiukan kauemmaksi seinästä puistellen takkiaan, kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Tsukasa ja Zero tuijottivat järkyttyneitä rikkainta uskomatta todella kuulleensa tämän puhuvan tuolla tavalla tai katsovan niin vihamielisesti. Vain yksi ei katsonut silmät suurina vaaleinta, vaan teki jotain muuta. Die purskahti raikuvaan nauruun – ties kuinka monennen kerran sinä päivänä.  
“Tämä ei voi olla mahdollista!” punapäinen nauroi kaatuen samassa istumaan lattialle.  
Silmät kostuivat, mutta eipä laihin olisi siitä välittänyt. Huulet kaartuivat ylöspäin tämän yrittäessä naurunsa lomasta haukkoa henkeä.  
“Oikeasti… Olisitpa nähnyt ilmeesi…”, punahiuksisen puhe kuului henkäysten ja naurun välistä, kun poika yritti rauhoitella itseään.  
“Luulin jo hetken aikaa, että aiot räjäyttää Yuun ilmaan…”  
“En nyt sentään”, yakuza henkäisi esittäen nirppanokkaa parannellen takkinsa asentoa.  
“En kaipaa rotan jäämiä vaatteilleni.”  
Huvittunut, vitsaileva hymy kuitenkin kavalsi pojan turhankin nopeasti, koska laihin purskahti uudelleen nauruun ulvoen kippurassa. Vähän ajan päästä kuului kaksi matalaa tyrskähdystä, kun Zero ja Tsukasa vilkaisivat toisiinsa.  
“Olit oikeassa, Die”, tummanruskeahiuksinen sanoi nauraen.  
“Kaverisi on todellakin ok.”  
“Pakko olla enemmänkin kuin ok, kun saa Yuun noin sydänkohtauksen partaalle”, mallimainen huomautti väliin yrittäen katsoa muualle.  
“En olisi todellakaan osannut arvata, että osaat mulkoilla noin vihaisesti ihmisiä”, Die kertoi toivuttuaan viimein naurukohtauksestaan.  
“Minussa on paljon piirteitä, joita et osaa arvata”, Shinya huomautti ovelasti hymyillen.  
Tosiaan, kukaan ei varmastikaan uskoisi hänen olevan yakuza eikä kukaan saisi toivon mukaan koskaan tietääkään.

Mustatukkainen tyrskähti uudemman kerran ja nosti nopeasti kätensä suunsa eteen jääden katsomaan kummallisesti nuorinta. Tummanruskeat silmät tiirasivat tarkasti sieväkasvoista, joka katsoi takaisin voimatta kieltää hämmentyvänsä moisesta ilmeestä. Onneksi, ainakin joltain kantilta, Tsukasa kääntyi katsomaan lattialla istuvaa poikaa äskeinen pohdiskeleva ilme kasvoillaan.  
“Mitä mulkkaat?” punapäinen kysyi hyvin nopeasti häkeltyen itsekin oudosta katseesta.  
“En mitään”, mallimainen vastasi siihen kääntyen Zeron puoleen katsoen merkitsevästi.  
Tummanruskeahiuksinen katsoi takaisin kohauttaen samassa kulmakarvojaan ymmärryksen merkiksi, muttei sanonut mitään. Kaksikolla vaikutti olevan jonkinlainen telepaattinen yhteys. Eipä heihin kuitenkaan kiinnitetty enempää huomiota.  
“Siis hitsi – luulin oikeasti, että murhaat kohta jonkun”, laihin nousi ylös ja käveli rikkaimman luokse sotkemaan hiuksia kuin se olisi uusi lempiharrastuksensa.  
“Tässähän alkaa kohta vaikuttaa siltä, että minä pelastin ennemminkin Chuun sinulta enkä sinua Chuulta. En ole koskaan nähnyt mitään niin pelottavaa”, pisin nappasi vaaleimman kainaloonsa.  
“Kunpa olisit katsonut Chuuta tuolla ilmeellä siellä puistossa!”  
“Chuuta?” Yuu puuttui puheeseen kääntyen katsomaan ystäväänsä.  
“Törmäsitkö Chuuhun?”  
Yakuza kurtisti kulmiaan ihmetellen. Lettipäinen näytti vakavoituneelta, jopa hiukan kalvenneelta, että vasta nyt katsottuaan vaaleanruskeahiuksinen huomasi tämän ihon punoittavan kulmakorun ympäriltä, kuin se olisi pahasti tulehtunut. Väkisinkin lyhimmän mieleen tuli ihmetys siitä, eikö toista sattunut lainkaan. Vilkaistuaan kuitenkin kahta muuta, rikollisjärjestön johtaja tajusi, että hänen pitäisi miettiä jotain muuta. Zero ja Tsukasa olivat vakavoituneet ja katsoivat synkästi toveriaan.  
“Kävin hakemassa Ryuuton korun, samalla nappasin Shin-shinin mukaani Chuun kavereiden keskeltä ja vedin häntä turpaan ohimennen”, Die myönsi rehellisesti kurtistaen kulmiaan samalla.  
“Oikeasti?” musta-ruskeahiuksinen laski leukaansa jääden tuijottamaan kulmiensa alta kaksikkoa.  
Punapää nyökkäsi vain kevyesti.

“Idiootti!” lettipäinen karjaisi vihaisena ja tarttui Dietä farkkutakin rinnuksista.  
“Eikö sinulla ole lainkaan järkeä päässäsi!? Kaivatko tahallasi hautaa itsellesi ja meille muille!”  
“Yuu, ota rauhallisesti!” Zero loikkasi väliin, ennen kuin punahiuksinen itse hyökkäisi ystävänsä kimppuun, koska se oli lähellä.  
Tämä oli jo ehtinyt työntää Shinyan kauemmaksi.  
“Yuu, Die ei tiedä uutisista!”  
“Mistä saakelin uutisista?” pisin tuijotti vihaisesti tovereitaan.  
“Chuun isoveli on päässyt nuorisovankilasta”, Tsukasa vastasi nousten seisomaan sohvalta ja käveli muiden luokse tunkien käsiään karskisti housujen taskuihin.  
“Hän on kärsinyt vuoden tuomionsa ja pääsi tänä aamuna vapaaksi.”  
“Siitä halusimme puhua sinulle”, tummanruskeahiuksinen sanoi ja pakotti kulmakorua käyttävän päästämään irti laihimman vaatteesta.  
“Ihan vain, ettet menisi nyt haastamaan riitaa Chuun kanssa.”  
“Ja mitä jätkä tekee ensimmäisenä? Menee kaivamaan verta nenästään!” musta-ruskeahiuksinen murisi matalasti.  
“Minä ja Chuu olemme aikaisemminkin kahakoineet eikä Takahiro ole ennenkään puuttunut niihin edes sanallisesti”, punapää puolustautui.  
“Niin, mutta Takahiro pitikin teitä silloin kaksi vuotta sitten vielä kakaroina, eikä ollut vielä niin syvällä moottoripyöräjengissä”, mustatukkainen puuttui puheeseen ja nojasi yllättäen rikollisjärjestön johtajan olkapäähän, kuin nuorin olisikin mitä loistavin tukikeppi.  
“Nyt hän on ollut muiden minigangsterien tapaan syvällä toiminnassa ja joutunut vielä kiven sisälle siitä hyvästä.”  
“Eikä sielläkään seura kummoinen ollut”, tummasilmäinen nyökkäili.  
“Kuulimme Tsukasan kanssa Shitolta ja joltain tämän kaverilta, että Takahiro oli tavannut siellä vankilassa jonkun, joka taas tunsi jonkun, jolla taas oli kuulema vahvat yhteydet Tokion, oikeastaan koko Japanin todelliseen hallitsijaan.”  
“Todelliseen hallitsijaan?” Die kallisti ihmetellen päätään.  
“Yakuzaan”, Yuu totesi suoraan.

Shinya puraisi kieltään, että parkaisi matalasti huultensa välistä. Juuri tuota hän ei ollut halunnut kuulla. Neljä muuta poikaa katsoi kummissaan nuorinta. Yakuza tiesi täsmälleen, että he näkivät hänen pelokkaat kasvonsa. Hän saattoi vain toivoa, että pelokkuus tulkittaisiin väärin.  
“Ei hätää, Shinya”, laihin hymyili lämpimästi ja laski kätensä lyhimmän olkapäälle.  
“Tuskin kukaan yakuza vaivautuu millään tapaa puuttumaan lasten, eikä varsinkaan katulasten riitoihin.”  
“Ellei sitten ole huonolla päällä ja päätä listiä kaikkia säästämättä ketään tapojensa mukaan”, kulmakorua käyttävä mutisi itsekseen ja sai siitä hyvästä Zeron potkaisemaan kipeästi itseään nilkkaan.  
“Luultavasti sekin voin vain turha huhu”, Tsukasa sanoi varmalla äänellä.  
“Takahiro luultavasti levittää sellaista juorua vaikuttaakseen kovemmalta.”  
“Oli miten oli, Die, älä haasta riitaa äläkä ärsytä Chuuta – ainakaan enempää”, lettipäinen komensi lujalla äänellä osoittaen räväkintä.  
“Meidän on vain toivottava, ettet lyönyt viimeistä naulaa arkkuusi Chuun suhteen. Muuten olen aina valmis tappelemaan rinnallasi, mutta jos Takahiro tulee paikalle edes parin pätkäjenginsä tyypin kanssa, minä häivyn!”  
“Olet aina yhtä luotettava, Yuu”, punahiuksinen huomautti happamasti.  
“Ole huoleti, en ajatellut jäädä tänne pitkäksi aikaa.”  
“Minne oikein aiot mennä?” tummanruskeahiuksinen kysyi ihmetellen.  
“Me mennemme Shin-shinin kanssa syömään!” Die lähes rallatti hypellen äkkiä takaisin tavaroidensa ääreen.  
“Mutta -” Shinya aloitti mahdollisimman kohteliasta kieltäytymistä ja varsin hyvästä syystä.  
“Tiedän, lompakkosi jäi kotiin”, pidempi huikkasi ennustaen turhankin hyvin seuraavat sanat.  
“Minä tarjoan!”  
“Et voi -” yakuza yritti.  
“Zipit!” vanhempi huudahti äkkiä ja kääntyi ympäri painaen peukalon, etu- ja keskisormen yhteen.  
“Mut-”  
“Zipit!” laihin keskeytti.

Rikollisjärjestön johtaja avasi suunsa vielä kerran, mutta sama, kummallinen sana kuului ennen sanoja sormien tehdessä uudelleen pienen liikkeensä. Hän huokaisi raskaasti tietäen, ettei saisi väitettyä enempää vastaan. Räväkämpi oli päättänyt viedä heidät syömään ja tarjoavan hänelle aterian.  
Joku muu taas ei aikonut jättää asiaa siihen.  
“Die”, Tsukasa aloitti.  
“Zipit!” punapää komensi.  
“Minusta -”  
“Zipit!”  
“Sinun -”  
“Zipit!”  
“Ei -”  
“ZIPIT!”  
“Pitäisi -”  
“Onko kuulossasi vikaa?”  
“Mennä -”  
“Vai ymmärryksessäsi?  
“Kaupungille”, mustatukkainen sai viimein asiansa päätökseen hymyillen salaperäisesti, vaikkakin kiusoittelevasti.  
“Tsukasa on oikeassa”, Zero kääntyi sohvaa kohti.  
“Ei ole turvallista lähteä juoksentelemaan pitkin puistoja.”  
“Zero, me menemme syömään, emme minnekään baarin takakujalle”, punahiuksinen pyöräytti silmiään kaivaessaan reppuaan.  
“Missä se lompakko on?”  
“Sohvan alla”, mallin näköinen vastasi siihen tietäen ilmeisesti, ettei saisi ystäväänsä kääntämään päätään.  
“Kiitti, Tsukasa!” Die huikkasi ja ryhtyi kurkottelemaan sohvan alle.  
Musta kangaslompakko löytyi lopulta, mutta samalla tuli sellainen määrä pölypalleroita, että Noriko olisi varmasti saanut sydänkohtauksen, jos Tokion herran sängyn alta olisi löytynyt sellainen määrä villakoirien sukulaisia.  
“No niin, Shin-shin!” punahiuksinen riemuitsi tunkiessaan lompakon taskuunsa ja hyppeli Shinyan luokse.  
“Lähdetään syömään! Minä kuolen nälkään eikä sinunkaan pidä nähdä nälkää!”  
“Kuulostaa hyvältä”, vaalein hymyili leveästi.  
Ei hän vain voinut kieltää, etteikö olisi nälkäinen kaiken kokemansa jälkeen. Poika suorastaan ihmetteli päänsä sisällä, miksei vatsansa ollut vieläkään murissut seiniä järisyttävällä voimalla.  
“Pitäkää hauskaa”, tummasilmäinen henkäisi nähdessään kaksikon lähestyvän ovea.  
“Todellakin, toisin kuin teidän tylsimysten kanssa”, laihin johdatti yakuzan mukanaan ovelle.  
“Die”, Yuu sanoi ankaralla äänellä saaden punapään pysähtymään.  
“Jos näyttää tulevan ongelmia, ala heti tulla tännepäin. Mikäli sinut pysäytetään, huuda meitä ja me kaikki tulemme, ymmärsitkö?”  
“Kuten aina, Yuu!” räväkimmän huulille kaartui leveä hymy, ja käsi nousi pienesti tervehdykseksi heidän siirtyessään kohti eteistä ja käytävää.

“Toivottavasti Yuu ei pelotellut sinua liikaa”, Die puheli lämpimästi.  
“Ei hän oikeasti oli niin kaamea, hän vain ei luota tuntemattomiin.”  
“Sen kyllä huomasin”, Shinya huomautti yrittäen kuitenkin kuulostaa rennon itsevarmalta.  
“Minun pelottelemiseen tarvitaan tosin enemmän.”  
“Ilmiselvästi!” katulapsi naurahti muistaen hyvin tuiman ilmeen, josta oli aistinut harvinaisen suuren vaaran.  
“Toivottavasti minun ei tarvitse koskaan kokea niin verenhimoista mulkaisua.”  
“Se taas riippuu siitä, miten kiltti poika olet”, yakuza virnisti heidän kääntyessä portaisiin.  
“Enkö muka ole kiltti poika, kun kerran tarjoan sinulle aterian?” pidempi kysyi loikkien portaat alas vaaleamman edellä.  
“Onhan se kilttiä, tai sitten sinulla on taka-ajatuksena velkaannuttaa minut”, nuorempi valaisi kohottaen toista kulmakarvaansa.  
“Mitä? Minäkö?” punapää pyörähti toisessa kerroksessa nopeasti ympäri ja katsoi viattomasti rikollisjärjestön johtajaa kääntyen nopeasti takaisin menosuuntaan.  
“Ole huoleti, maksan aina velkani ja tarjoan sinulle joskus”, vaaleanruskeahiuksinen lupasi auliisti toivoen samalla vanhemman suostuvan – näin he voisivat toivon mukaan nähdä uudelleen.  
“Tuo oli sitten lupaus!” köyhempi kääntyi katsomaan taakseen ja väläytti mitä säteilevimmän, ehdottomasti iloisimman hymynsä, mitä sinä päivänä oli nähty.  
Sieväkasvoinen tunsi lämpimän aallon laskeutuvan ylleen voimakkaasti, että tasapainon menettäminen oli harvinaisen lähellä. Hän tunsi kasvojensa kirkastuvan ja huulien kaartuvan onnelliseen hymyyn eikä ihmekään. Olihan punahiuksinen juuri ilmaissut haluavansa nähdä häntä enemmänkin.

Shinya ei olisi koskaan aikaisemmin voinut uskoa, että saattaisi viettää kaupungilla niin hauskan päivän. Hänellä oli paljon hauskempaa kuin ennen Yoyogi-puistoon menoa. Ei poika olisi tosin koskaan voinut uskoa viettävänsä aikaa kouluja käymättömän, nuhruisen katulapsen kanssa. Silloin yakuza ei ollut tuntenut Dietä. Punapää oli mitä sydämellisin ja mukavin ihminen, kenet nuorempi oli koskaan tavannut. Tämä jaksoi jatkuvasti kehittää hauskaa juteltavaa, vitsailla ja vielä esitellä paikkoja – huolehtien samalla parhaan taitonsa mukaan lyhemmästään. He kävivät hakemassa, tai oikeastaan vanhempi kävi hakemassa, heille eräästä pikaruokalasta syötävää, minkä jälkeen he olivat menneet Harajukuun. Eihän siellä tietenkään ollut kovinkaan monta nuorta pukeutuneena erikoisemmin, koska ei ollut sunnuntai, mutta siitä huolimatta vaaleanruskeahiuksisella oli mukavaa. Kyllähän he näkivät muutaman erikoisemman vaatetuksen istuessaan eräälle penkille syömään. Laihempi näytti uuden tavan ajatella asioista, tai lähinnä ihmisistä ja tämä opetti lyhemmänkin näkemään asioita eri tavalla, kuten sen ettei kouluja käymättömyys kertonut ihmisistä tai heidän taidoista välttämättä puoliakaan. Die nimittäin kertoi tekevänsä välillä pikkukeikkoja korjaamoilla ja osaavansa jo huoltaa autoa ja vaihtaa jopa akun. Sen lisäksi tämä oli jakanut mainoslehtisiä niin kaduilla kuin postilokeroihin, minkä ansiosta katulapsi kykeni liikkumaan erinomaisesti, jopa hyvin nopeasti niin Osakassa, jossa oli asunut lapsena, kuin Tokiossa. Shinya sai huomata, että kujilta kertynyt viisaus, jota räväkämpi kutsui leikkisästi katujen lukemiseksi, oli aivan yhtä monipuolista kuin kirjoista luettava tieto. Osa taidoista olisi hyödyllisiä jopa yakuzalle, ainakin alamaailmasta mietittynä, koska punapää osasi antaa esimerkkejä ja näyttää, millaisia ihmisiä – tai pummeja – kannatti varoa ja ketkä olivat suurimmalla osalta vaarattomia. Ainahan kuitenkin oli tiettyjä poikkeuksia, kuten kastajanruskeasilmäinen muistutti nopeasti.  
“Tuollaisten rikkaiden pentujen kannattaa olla kaupungilla kuitenkin hyvin varovainen, vaikka kävelisikin jatkuvasti Ginzan kaduilla”, punapää naurahti leikkisästi.

Siihen rikollisjärjestön johtajan oli pakko kertoa, ettei ollut oikeastaan koskaan aikaisemmin liikkunut tällä tavalla Tokiossa. Hämmästyneet kasvot pakottivat nuoremman selittämään sanojaan tarkemmin, että hän kyllä asui Tokiossa, vaikkakin laidalla, mutta hän ei ollut koskaan kävellyt tällä tavalla kaduilla, vaan matkustanut aina limusiinilla ovien eteen ja kävellyt hotelleihin ja toimistoihin suoraan sisään. Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen kertoi pinnallisesti, että setänsä adoptoi hänet, koska ei voinut saada omaa lasta, joka olisi perinyt hyvin suuren omaisuuden, joka kattoi yrityksiä ja järjestöjä, hyvin hallittuja organisaatioita.  
Vanhemman ilme oli kieltämättä varsin näkemisen arvoinen, kun tämä tajusi viimein, ettei istunut ihan tavallisen rikkaan perheen pojan kanssa vaan suurperillisen. Leuka tipahti tosin nopeasti maahan asti, kun vaaleampi lisäsi adoptioisänsä kuolleen noin kaksi vuotta sitten ja hänen perineen kaiken jo, vaikka huoltajansa vastasikin enimmäkseen omaisuuden hallitsemisesta lapsen puolesta.  
“Herran jestas, tässähän täytyy alkaa pitää sinua kuin kukkaa kämmenellä”, Die ravisti päätään epäuskoisena koko tilanteesta.  
Tai lähinnä siitä, että kohdalleen olisi voinut kävellä miljonääripoika.  
“Ties mitä huoltajasi tekisi minulle siinä vaiheessa, jos sinulle sattuisi jotain, Shin-shin. Saisin sanoa hyvästit polvilleni.”  
Shinya värähti ajatusta, joka ei tosin hirveän väärässä ollut. Yutaka luultavasti tekisi vielä enemmän – tai oikeastaan ei. Ei tämä tekisi mitään vaaleamman vuoksi, vaan kaikki tapahtuisi mafian tulevaisuuden takia. Kakkosmiehestä muulla ei ollut merkitystä, kuin vain pitää heidän rikollisjärjestönsä pystyssä ja taata heidän asemansa Kuro Kagessa yhtenä mahtavimpana organisaationa. Yakuza ravisti nopeasti päätään haluamatta ajatella mitään huoltajaansa liittyvää tai punahiuksisen käyvän köpelösti. Syötyään ja katseltuaan jonkin aikaa Harajukun väkeä, nuorempi pyysi, jos laihempi haluaisi esitellä hänelle hiukan kaupunkia. Katulapsi tuntui suorastaan innostuvan ajatuksesta, koska seuraavassa hetkessä rikollisjärjestön johtaja sai todeta kävelevänsä kymmeniä kilometrejä sinne sun tänne, kun pidempi esitteli rakennuksia ja nähtävyyksiä, kuten Hachi nimisen koirapatsaan Shibuyan rautatieasemalla. Onneksi he eivät tosin koko aikaa kävelleet, vaan kerran he livahtivat metroon pummilla, mutta ulos tultuaan poliisit yllättivät heidät ja vaaleanruskeahiuksinen huomasi tulleensa jälleen riepotelluksi vanhemman perässä kuin räsynukke konsanaan, vaikka muuten toinen pitikin hänestä hyvää huolta. Kyllähän lyhempikin juoksi niin nopeasti, kuin osasi ja hellä kädenpuristus sai hänet liikkumaan nopeammin. Oli sekin tosin näkemisenarvoinen hetki, kun Shinya luuli hetken aikaa nähneensä Yutakan tai ainakin jonkun tutuista mafiamiehistä. Die sai huomata, että nuorempi osasi tehdä hyvin nopeita spurtteja raahaten pidempäänsä perässään katuja pitkin tönien ihmisiä pois edestään. Kaikki juoksureissut kuitenkin päättyivät aina pysähtymiseen ja nauruun purskahtamiseen, mutta lopulta he saivat olla rauhassa, vaikka nuoremmasta tuntui muutaman kerran, kuin heitä olisi tarkkailtu. Nopeasti hän kuitenkin sivuutti tuntemuksensa vainoharhaisuutena. 

Aikaa kuitenkin meni ja aurinko alkoi vähitellen laskea illan pimentyessä hyvinkin pimeäksi, kun pilvenriekaleet jättivät päättäväisesti tähdet ja kuun taakseen. Katujen ja liikkeiden valot kuitenkin valaisivat iltaa ja saivat pidemmän punaisiksi värjätyt hiukset kiilumaan tulenhehkuisina piirtyen ikuisiksi ajoiksi yakuzan mieleen tai siltä hänestä ainakin tuntui. Katulapsen sanat, ystävällisen läheiset teot ja hymy saivat hänen olonsa rennoksi, suorastaan uneliaaksi, kuin hän olisi ahminut aivan liikaa hattaraa ja joutunut lopulta sen sisään.  
“Minulla ei ole koskaan aikaisemmin ollut näin kivaa päivää!” Shinya henkäisi riemuissaan heidän kävellessä katuja pitkin ilman varsinaista päämäärää.  
“Mukava kuulla”, Die virnisti tietäväisesti.  
“Kunpa tämä päivä ei loppuisi ikinä!” rikollisjärjestön johtaja huokaisi.  
“Kaikki kiva loppuu aina aikanaan”, punapää kohotti pahoittelevasti olkiaan ja naurahti samassa nähdessään nuorempansa myrtyneen ilmeen.  
“Ensi kerralla meillä on tätäkin hauskempaa”, tämä silitti muutaman kerran vaaleanruskeita hiuksia katsahtaen sitten ympärilleen.  
Suurin osa ihmisistä oli vetäytynyt jo koteihin tai ravintoloihin, ja mitä edemmäs he kävelivät, sitä vähemmän tuntui olevan ihmisiä.  
“Olisin muuten ehdottanut, että karkaisit kotoasi ja tulisit meidän kanssamme asumaan, mutta eihän se käy, kun kerran olet noinkin korkeassa asemassa.”  
“Muuten tulisin mielelläni, mutta minulla on velvollisuuksia, joista en voi luistaa”, vaaleampi myönsi jättäen sanomatta sitä, että oli jo ehtinyt kiintyä hyvävaraiseen elämäänsä.  
“Enkä välttämättä sopeutuisi teidän elämäänne – olisin vain tiellä.”  
“Voi olla”, räväkämpi totesi neutraalisti, luultavasti tietäen hyvin, ettei toinen sopeutuisi katulapsen elämään.  
“Pelkään vain, että Yutaka lukitsee minut kotiin tämän jälkeen, enkä enää näe sinua, Die”, yakuza kertoi synkkänä pelkonsa.  
“Huoltajasi siis?” vanhempi varmisti saaden myöntävän nyökkäyksen.  
“Kyllä me vielä näemme – tulet vain käymään siellä työmaalla”, tummempi kertoi hymyillen.  
“Oletpas sinä niin varma”, rikkaampi ei osannut olla kovin toiveikas.  
“Et tunne Yutakaa.”  
“Eikä hän minua, vaan saa kokea suurenkin yllätyksen”, katulapsi huomautti ja hyppäsi samassa lyhempänsä niskaan nauraen.  
“Shin-shin, et sinä enää niin helposti pääse minusta eroon!” kädet kietoutuivat omistavaan halaukseen.  
“Älä unohda sitä!”  
“En, en!” Shinyan huulet kaartuivat hymyyn sanojen myötä ja hän halasi pienesti takaisin.  
Tuntui vain niin hassulta, miten he olivat yhden päivän aikana lähentyneet niin paljon, mutta he pitivät toisistaan. Ainakin vaaleanruskeahiuksinen piti Diestä ja ilmeisesti tämä piti hänestäkin, vaikkei sanonutkaan sitä niin suoraan. Pian he taas jatkoivat matkaa hiljaisuuden laskeutuessa kummallisesti heidän ylleen. Kumpikin jäi miettimään äskeistä halausta ja sitä, mikä sai heidät toimimaan sillä tavalla.

“No, minä lähden viemään sinut kotiisi”, punapää sanoi viimein, kun he alkoivat lähestyä Yoyogi-puistoa, vaikkakin toisesta suunnasta kuin rikkaampi oli ensimmäisellä kerralla tullut.  
“Me tuskin haluamme sinun huoltajasi huolestuvan enempää ja lukitsevan oikeasti teidän kellarikoppiin, vaikka sekin taitaisi olla luksusta minulle.”  
Nuorempi tyrskähti pienesti, mutta vakavoitui nopeasti tajutessaan toisen todella aikovan saattaa hänet kotiin.  
“Die, ei sinun tarvitse…”  
“Eihän minun sinänsä tarvitse, mutta minä haluan”, katulapsi kertoi lyöden kätensä yhteen, kun he pysähtyivät pienen nurmireunan ja puiston puiden vierelle.  
“Mihin suuntaan tästä? Missä päin asut? Adachissako?”  
“Die, sinun ei pitäisi saattaa minua kotiin”, lyhempi koetti muuttaa toisen päähänpistoa.  
“Sinun pitäisi mennä kotiisi.”  
“Ei minulla ole sinne mikään kiire – toisin kuin sinulla”, tummempi huitaisi kädellään ilmaa, mutta pysähtyi sitten tämän jäädessä katsomaan nuorempaansa.  
“Vai pelkäätkö huoltajasi näkevän sinut seurassani?” punapää kysyi vakavana tutkaillen sieviä kasvoja.  
“Häpeätkö sinä minua?” kysymys tuli surullisena, hiukan pettyneenäkin äänen värähtäessä ja silmien muuttuessa haikeiksi.

“Die!” Shinya kimpaantui kuulemastaan ja näkemästään.  
“Kuinka edes kehtaat ajatella tuollaista! Jos häpeäisin sinua, en olisi lähtenyt lainkaan mukaasi silloin puistossa enkä näyttäytynyt lähelläkään sinua! Vaikka olisinkin ollut seurassasi, olisin esittänyt käveleväni ihan yksin enkä olisi jutellut tai antanut sinun koskea minuun! Näinkö paljon sinä muka luotat minuun, kun heti epäilet, että häpeisin sinua tai en haluaisi Yutakan näkevän minua seurassasi!?”  
Dien katse ja ääni olivat saaneet hänetkin surulliseksi, mutta ennen kaikkea vihaiseksi. Miten toinen saattoi oikeasti kuvitella hänen ajattelevan niin? Oliko toinen ajatellut tämän päivän olevan hänen puoleltaan pelkkää esittämistä?  
“Ihana kuulla”, pieni, onnellinen hymy kohosi pidemmän huulille kastanjanruskeiden silmien katsoessa yakuzaa.  
“Kai minä vain olen tottunut siihen, että kaikki hyvistä perheistä lähtöisin olevat lapset ylenkatsovat minua ja pelkäsin sinun oikeasti ajattelevan minua saastana muiden lailla. Anteeksi.”  
“Saat anteeksi”, ruskeasilmäinen hymyili takaisin, mutta mutristi sitten suutaan.  
“Mutta vain, jos et enää koskaan luule minun häpeävän sinua!”  
“Sovittu, Shin-shin”, vanhempi virnisti ja taputti vaaleanruskeahiuksisen päätä.  
“Eli minä voin saattaa sinut kotiin”, huulet kaartuivat säteilevään hymyyn.  
“Die, minähän sanoin, ettei sinun tarvitse”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja huokaisi raskaasti.  
“Olet muutenkin jo huolehtinut minusta koko tämän päivän ja ruokkinutkin. En halua olla sinulle enempää vaivaksi.”  
“Et sinä ole ollut vaivaksi”, punahiuksinen väitti vastaan.  
“Minulla on ollut kivaa, kun olen saanut huolehtia sinusta – sitä paitsi sinun pitäisi syödä enemmän”, tämä lisäsi näyttäen kujeilevasti kieltään.  
“Oikeasti, Die, en halua sinun näkevän enempää vaivaa vuokseni. Kyllä minä tästä selviän kotiin”, vaaleampi selitti.

“Niinkö?” räväkämpi kohotti yllättäen toista kulmaansa hiusrajaan haastavasti, kun pirullinen hymy kaartui huulille.  
“Et ole koskaan aikaisemmin liikkunut Tokion kaduilla eikä sinulla ole rahaa taksia tai junaa varten ja silti osaat tästä näin takaisin kotiin?”  
Kysymys sai Shinyan hätkähtämään. Tuo tosiaan oli totta. Die oli osunut turhankin hyvin maaliin sanoissaan ja tämä vielä tiesi sen naurahtaessaan matalasti.  
“Wau, oletpas sinä harvinaisen taitava.”  
“Heh heh, Die. Hyvin hauskaa”, vaaleampi huokaisi ja ravisti myrtyneenä päätään.  
“Todellakin”, vanhempi näytti leikkisästi kieltään, mutta nojautui sitten lyhempää vasten.  
Kädet laskeutuivat vaaleanruskeahiuksisen vasemmalle olkapäälle ja leuka laskeutui sormien päälle toisen katsoessa hellyttävästi nuorempaa.  
“Saanko nähdä vielä sen verran vaivaa, että saisin saattaa sinut kotiisi?” punapää kysyi hellästi yrittäen esittää söpöä koiranpentua.  
“Saanko huolehtia sinusta vielä hetken aikaa?”  
Rikollisjärjestön johtaja avasi suunsa vastatakseen siihen, mutta hänelle ei annettu tilaisuutta kieltäytyä tai myöntyä.  
“Sitä paitsi, minun olisi hyvä tietää, missä asut, jos minun pitää tulla pelastamaan sinut ilkeältä huoltajaltasi, jos hän sulkee sinut jonnekin loukkoon”, laihempi jatkui puhaltaen kevyesti punaisia hiuksia pois silmiltään.  
“Hyvä on”, yakuza myöntyi viimein voimatta sanoa toiselle enää ei.  
“Kiitos”, hän sanoi haluten sisällään kiittää kaikesta, mitä he olivat tehneet ja kokeneet.  
Hän vain halusi osoittaa jotenkin, miten tärkeä vanhempi oli.  
“Daisuke”, sana vain karkasi täyteläisten huulten välistä ihan huomaamatta.  
Shinya läppäsi nopeasti kätensä suunsa eteen miettien, mitä ihmeen sammakoita päästi ilmoille. Diekin suoristautui täysin ja jäi tuijottamaan nuorempaansa, jolla ei ollut mitään hajua, mistä tuokin nimi oli tullut. Kyllähän yakuza sen tiesi, että Daisuke oli pojan oikea nimi, mutta tämähän oli pyytänyt käyttämään lempinimeään. Miten hän nyt saattoi olla niin epäkohtelias, että puhutteli pelkällä etunimellä ilman päätteitä ja varsinkin ilman lupaa!?  
“O-ole hyvä vain”, vanhempi änkytti viimein ja veti hiuksiaan pois kasvoiltaan katsoen muualle.  
Vaaleampi jäi hetkeksi tuijottamaan pidempää äimistyneenä siitä, ettei tämä kommentoinut mitenkään ylituttavallista, suorastaan töykeää puhuttelua. Äkkiä kuitenkin ruskeat silmät pysähtyivät tuijottamaan edessään olevia kasvoja. Joko nuorempi kuvitteli omiaan hämärässä, tai sitten punapään huulille oli kaartunut ujo, herttainen hymy. Ilmiselvästi yakuza oli mennyt lopullisesti päästään sekaisin, koska hän oli näkevinään kauempana loistavan katulampun paljastavan hellästi punahiuksisen poskipäitä, jotka näyttivät hehkuvan hiusten värisinä kuin tämä olisi punastellut kuulemaansa. Eihän se voinut pitää paikkaansa?

“Hyi, helvetti! Tuo teidän lepertelynne saa minut oksentamaan!” pimeydestä kuului karjaisu ja jotain heilahti ilmassa.  
“Varo!” Die karjaisi ja tönäisi Shinyan kauemmaksi parkaisten samassa, kun jotain osui olkavarteensa.  
“Hitto!” tämä sihahti kääntyen karjaisseen puoleen.  
Pimeydestä, odottamattoman läheltä käveli esiin mustatukkainen poika, jolla oli polvista risaiset farkut ja nahkarotsi täynnä erilaisia, kummallisia logoja. Rikollisjärjestön johtaja henkäisi terävästi tunnistaessaan itseään vanhemman pojan ja turhankin tutun ketjun, joka oli ilmeisesti heilahtanut ilmassa ja osunut punapäätä hauikseen.  
“Sai, mitä pirua teet täällä?” katulapsi kysyi matalasti, tavallista ronskimmin.  
“Etkö saanut edellisellä kerralla tarpeeksesi?”  
“Sinun pitäisi varoa, keille lähdet jurppimaan, Die”, Sai virnisti pahansuovasti pyöritellen ketjua käsissään, kunnes kietoi sen nyrkkinsä ympärille.  
“Chuun mielestä sinulle pitää antaa vähän kovempi opetus.”  
“Chuun opetukset ovat jääneet aina ennenkin enemmän suunsoitoksi kuin teoiksi”, pisin totesi kyyristyen hiukan ja työnsi nuorinta kauemmaksi taakseen, vaikka vaaleanruskeahiuksinen tajusi vihjeen itsekin perääntyessään useamman askeleen.  
“Aivan kuten sinullakin. Luuletko pärjääväsi yksin minua vastaan, luuseri?” huulille kaartui pilkallinen hymy.  
“Turpa kiinni!” mustatukkainen karjaisi vapauttaen nopeasti kiertyneen kettingin nyrkkinsä ympäriltä ja kohotti kätensä ilmaan.  
Pojan käsi singahti nopeasti ylhäältä alas voimakkaana lyöntinä ketjun tullessa kovana ruoskana perässä. Vaalein tajusi kyllä, ettei häneen voisi osua, mutta isku olikin tähdätty laihimpaan. Itsevarmasti, kuin paljon kokenut ja nähnyt korppi, räväkin teki kevyen väistöliikkeen astuen vain sivulle ja kääntyi sivuttain hyökkääjänsä nähden ketjun vilahtaessa kasvojen edestä maahan. Ennen kuin nahkarotsinen ehti tehdä mitään, Die iski jalkansa ketjun päälle estäen toista leikkimistä enempää orjapiiskuria. Shinya näki, ettei Sai saisi niin vain kettinkiään takaisin, koska pisin painoi voimakkaasti jalkaansa maahan. Punahiuksinen oli kaksikosta vahvempi, kyllähän toisenkin pitäisi se tajuta – olihan räväkin päihittänyt pojan, kun toisella oli ollut kaksi kaveriaan mukanaan. Miten ihmeessä mustatukkainen kuvitteli nyt voivansa voittaa punapään yksin ilman muita? Ei tämä täysin aivotonkaan voinut olla, jos kerran vaelsi päivät pitkät kaduilla jengiläisten keskellä. Oliko tässä jokin juju?

“Päästä irti!” nahkarotsinen karjaisi yrittäen kiskoa ketjuaan irti.  
“En”, katulapsi sanoi suorastaan sydämellisesti ja tarttui kiristyneeseen ketjuun.  
Nopeasti vanhin kiskaisi kiusaajansa luokseen lujalla liikkeellä, että Sai oli lähes kaatua nenälleen maahan. Kastanjanruskeasilmäinen päätti ojentaa auttavan kätensä, tai oikeastaan jalkansa, estääkseen tappelupukaria syömästä asfalttia, ja potkaisi terävästi Saita vatsaan.  
“Upsista, pudotitko ketjusi?” Die kysyi ivallisesti tappelutoverinsa päästäessä irti aseestaan ja vajotessa maahan pidellen mahaansa.  
“Annan sen sinulle ihan kohta, katson vain ensin, ettet lyönyt kasvojasi maahan.”  
Sanat olivat selvää uhittelua ja kukkoilua, samoin teotkin, kun räväkin potkaisi kettingin kauemmaksi vastustajastaan kävellessään lähemmäksi kumartuen toisen ylle. Käsi heilahti heikosti ilmassa ja nyrkki onnistui huitaisemaan pitkiä hiuksia kastanjanruskeasilmäisen väistäessä iskua. Eipä katulapsi siitä välittänyt tarttuessaan mustatukkaista rinnuksista kääntäen toisen makaamaan selälleen nousten itse päälle. Shinya katsoi muualle hätääntyneenä. Hän tiesi, että jokin ei vain täsmännyt tässä. Jokin sanoi, ettei nahkarotsinen olisi lähtenyt Dietä vastaan yksin. Tämä ei vain voisi olla niin tyhmä, että hyökkäisi punapään kimppuun, kun ei voisi voittaa tätä ilman apua. Ainut syy, miksi tämä hyökkäisi, olisi viivytys… 

Vasta nyt kuunnellessaan korvat erottivat äkkiä useamman moottoripyörän äänen, kun punahiuksinen löi häiriköitsijän kasvoja.  
“Die!” yakuza huudahti paniikissa saaden toisen lyönnin luisumaan sivuun.  
“Mitä?!” pisin kääntyi katsomaan rikkainta hiukan ärtyneenä keskeytyksestä.  
Kaikesta onneksi vaaleimman ei tarvinnut sanoa sanaakaan, koska samassa laihinkin kuuli moottorin karjunnan lähestyvän kiireellä. Tämä kohotti katseensa kauemmaksi kadulle pidellen yhä Saita rinnuksista. Katse seurasi puistoa reunustavaa tietä, josta erottui loivan mutkan takaa kiiluvat valot, jotka lähestyivät vääjäämättä.  
“Helkkari!” kastanjanruskeasilmäinen henkäisi nopeasti, tällä kertaa itsekin kauhistuneena.  
Vauhdikkaasti vanhin viskasi allaan makaavan takaisin asfaltille ja hyppäsi ylös tuulispäänä kääntyen ympäri ja juoksi rikollisjärjestön johtajaa kohti tarraten käsivarresta lujasti kiinni.  
“Tule!” Die karjaisi, vaikka turhaan koska Shinya jo juoksi niin kovaa tämän rinnalla kuin vain pääsi lyhemmillä jaloillaan.  
Vaaleanruskeahiuksisella kyllä kävi mielessä, että toinen pääsisi nopeammin karkuun, jos hänet jätettäisiin taakse. Hauikseen porautuvat sormet, jotka tuntuivat kipeästi takin läpi, kertoivat kuitenkin turhankin selkeästi, ettei räväkämpi aikonut paeta yksin tai hylätä häntä. Jossain toisessa tilanteessa ajatus olisi saattanut lämmittää vaaleamman mieltä, mutta nyt onnellinen ajatus ei päässyt mitenkään päällimmäiseksi tunteeksi. Kauhu ja pelko vain huusivat pään sisällä, kun ruskeasilmäinen tajusi äkkiä, että heidän varjonsa menivät heidän edellään – moottoripyöräilijät olivat lähteneet heidän peräänsä. Tsukasa ja muut olivat todellakin puhuneet totta sanoessaan, ettei Chuuta kannattanut ärsyttää tämän veljen takia. Nyt tämä oli usuttanut varmaan koko moottoripyöräjengin heidän kimppuunsa! Veri jyskytti korvissa ja suonissa. Adrenaliini tuntui täyttävän jalat juoksuaskeleiden pidentyessä moottorin jylinän lähestyessä. Kylmä pelonhiki valui pitkin selkää ja otsaa aivojen huutaessa, etteivät he voisi mitenkään juosta moottorilla toimivia kulkuvälineitä karkuun kovin pitkään, ellei jotain ihmettä tapahtuisi. Tietenkään missään ei näkynyt yhtäkään luotettavaa aikuista tai edes poliisiautoa, josta he olisivat voineet saada apua. Kaksikko oli kuitenkin onnistunut juoksemaan hyvän matkan, koska he alkoivat saavuttaa erästä toista puistoon johtavaa porttia, joka oli matalampi kuin yakuzan aikaisemmin näkemä, mutta sisään vievää polkua reunusti useamman metrin ajan puuaidan tapainen.

“Juokse, Shinya!” Die hoputti yrittäen kiskoa jostain lisää metrejä heidän ja takaa-ajajien välille.  
Shinya yritti kiristää tahtiaan, mutta pysähtyi äkisti nähdessään lähestyvän tuomiopäivän. Katulapsikin pysähtyi, kiitos nuorempansa äkillisestä seisahtumisesta, ja tajusi samassa hirvittävän käänteen, kun toisesta suunnasta lähestyi yksi moottoripyörä estäen heitä juoksemasta enää eteenpäin.  
“Helvetti!” punapää kirosi ja oli kääntymässä takaisin itse kaupunkiosaa päin, mutta kirkkaat valot iskeytyivät sieltäkin vastaan.  
Kädet nousivat peittämään silmiä, jotka alkoivat vuotaa liian kirkkaasta valosta. Vaaleampi kuitenkin kuuli naurua ja yrittäessään katsoa kätensä alta valon suuntaan, hän erotti moottoripyörän. Pyörän selässä istui kaksi hahmoa, joista takana istuvan hiukset oli nostettu irokeesiksi pystyyn.  
Chuu.  
“Tule!” räväkin kiskaisi nuorimman jälleen mukaansa ja ryntäsi siihen ainoaan suuntaan, mikä heille oli annettu: puistoon.  
Shinya kuitenkin tiesi, että pakeneminen olisi turhaa. Hän olisi halunnut sanoa, että moottoripyöräilijät juuri halusivat heidän juoksevan tuonne puistoon, jossa he eivät saisi enää tähän aikaan apua. Hän kuuli, kuinka neljä moottoripyörää kaahasi heidän peräänsä ja yksi oli ihan kintereillä. Silmät näkivät valokiilojen kulkevan heidän ylitseen puiston nielaistessa heidät sisäänsä. Mitä lyhyin siitä huolimatta teki? Juoksi niin kovaa, kuin jaloistaan pääsi katsomatta taakseen. Onneksi sentään Die tajusi vilkaista välillä olkansa yli.  
“VARO!” katulapsi tönäisi kaikin voimin lyhintä sivulle syöksyen itse vastakkaiseen suuntaan.  
Rikollisjärjestön johtaja kaatui pitkin pituutta maahan, samoin kuin punapää erään moottoripyöräilijän ajaessa Chuun kanssa heidän välistään kääntäen jyrkästi pyörän sivuttain heidän eteensä. Pako oli pysähtynyt siihen. Se ei kuitenkaan pysäyttänyt punapäätä, joka kohottautui pystyyn kaivaen housujen taskuaan.  
“Shinya, nouse ylös!” laihin karjaisi ottaen esiin linkkuveitsensä terän naksahtaessa esiin.  
“Juokse!”  
Yakuza kohottautui pystyyn, mutta juuri sillä hetkellä kolme muuta moottoripyörää kaahasi paikalle kahden prätkän kyydissä ollessa kaksi tuttua poikaa. Ilmeisesti yksi jengiläinen oli napannut potkitun Sain kyytiinsä, kun Yoshiaki oli ollut ennestään kyydissä. Rivakasti saapuneet potkaisivat moottoripyörien jalat alas ja sammuttivat moottorit jättäen valot päälle nähdäkseen eteensä puiden pimeässä siimeksessä. Ennen kuin vaaleanruskeahiuksinen ehti ottamaan edes askelta noustessaan seisomaan, yksin ajanut, päänsä kaljuksi leikannut nuori aikuinen nousi pystyyn ja tarttui hänestä kiinni takaapäin.  
“Kappas, mitäs täältä löytyy? Onpas tyttömäiset kasvot.”  
“Päästä hänet!” Die karjaisi syöksähtäen ystävänsä avuksi.

“Minne olet menossa?” harvinaisen pitkähiuksinen nuorimies hypähti punapään vierelle.  
Laihin huitaisi linkkuveitsellään ilmaa yrittäen viiltää terällä vastustajaansa, mutta toinen oli aivan liian nopea ja kokenut. Pitkähiuksinen tarttui veitsikäden ranteesta kiinni ja väänsi lujasti saaden räväkimmän huutamaan kivusta. Veitsi putosi terä edellä maahan, mutta hyökkääjä onnistui potkaisemaan linkkuveitsen pimeyteen kiertäessään punahiuksisen taakse lukiten kädet selän taakse.  
“Mites nyt suu pannaan, Die?” Sai kysyi pidelleen vatsaansa ja nojaili moottoripyörään, jota pitkähiuksinen oli ajanut.  
“Et taida olla enää niin itsevarma kuin aikaisemmin?” Yoshiaki käveli itsevarmasti laihimman eteen.  
“Var-” kaljupää, joka näki yakuzan takaa räväkimmän kasvot, aloitti, mutta liian myöhään.  
Punapää potkaisi kaikin voimin Yoshiakia vatsaan, että pitkähiuksisellakin oli vaikeuksia uhrinsa pitelemisessä. Katulapsi ärjäisi ja yritti repäistä itsensä vapaaksi, mutta vanhempi poika oli aivan liian vahva, mikä oli potkaistun onni. Muuten olisi voinut käydä huonosti.  
“Älkää penskat tulko eteen!” prätkäjengiläisistä lyhyin, Takahiro, astui Chuun vierestä paremmin esiin.  
Tällä ei ollut irokeesia kuten veljellään, mutta mustien hiusten sekaan oli tehty vaaleita raitoja.  
“Ryouya, mene antamaan Dielle pieni opetus”, Takahiro nyökkäsi nuorelle miehelle, joka kiskoi potkaistun pojan nojaamaan moottoripyöräänsä.  
Ryouyaksi kutsuttu brunette nyökkäsi lyhyesti hymyillen sitten ilkeästi, kun raksautti rystysiään ja naurahti vielä perään.  
“Pidä hänestä lujasti kiinni, Kensei”, tämä sanoi astellen uhkaavasti katulapsen eteen.  
Moottoripyöräjengiläiset, joita olikin kaikeksi onneksi vain neljä, vaikkei sekään hyvältä enää vaikuttanut, naurahtivat matalasti Kenseiksi nimetyn vääntäessä Dien käsiä tiukempaan lukkoon. Kalju naurahti suoraan rikollisjärjestön johtajan korvaan, kun punapää yritti päästä irti tiukasta, kivuliaasta otteesta voimattomin yrityksin. Shinyan hengitys salpaantui ja lihakset jännittyivät, kun hän näki kuin hidastetussa elokuvassa kovan nyrkin iskeytyvän ystävänsä laihaan vartaloon. Punahiuksinen karjaisi, tai pikemminkin kiljaisi ja yritti käpertyä kasaan helpottaakseen vatsasta säteilevää kipua, mutta tämän ei annettu. Ryouya kiskaisi räväkimmän rinnuksista suoremmaksi ja hakkasi kaksi kertaa ensimmäistä iskua lujempaa nuorempansa vatsaa.  
“Aaarrgh!” kastanjanruskeat silmät sulkeutuivat hirvittävän huudon kaikuessa pimeässä puistossa.

Heti huudon perään kuului kammottavia yskäisyjä ja kakomista, kun katulapsi yritti saada hengitettyä. Keho kuitenkin vapisi liikaa ja jalat pettivät alta. Tämä olisi varmasti kaatunut hiekkapolulle, jos Kensei ei olisi pidellyt laihinta pystyssä.  
“Die!” Shinya ei kestänyt nähdä enempää eikä varsinkaan halunnut nähdä Ryouyan kohotetun nyrkin iskeytyvän uudelleen Diehen.  
“Päästäkää hänet menemään!” yakuza karjaisi niin kovaa, kuin sai kurkustaan kuuluville ja pyristeli kaikin voimin päästäkseen pitelijästään eroon.  
“Die!”  
“Pysy paikoillasi, kakara!” kalju tarttui tiukemmin nuorimmasta kiinni.  
“Päästä irti, imbesilli!” vaaleanruskeahiuksinen sähähti ja tallasi lujasti pitelijäänsä varpaille yrittäen kiskoa itsensä vapaaksi päästäkseen katulapsen luokse.  
“Die!”  
“Shinya!” punapää yskäisi samassa kohottaen sitten kasvonsa ylös.  
Silmiä ympäröivä iho oli aivan märkä kyynelistä muutaman pisaran valuessa poskipäiden yli leualle. Kastanjanruskeat sielunpeilit katsoivat tuskissaan nuorinta, kun suu, josta valui hiukan sylkeä, aukesi irvistäen.  
“Pakene!”  
“Ryouya, vaienna hänet”, Takahiro komensi astuen rääkättävien väliin.  
Brunette nyökkäsi lyhyesti ja iski tällä kertaan kyynärpäällään laihimman vatsaa. Ilmassa kajahti uusi huuto, joka kuulosti enemmän eläimen ulvaisulta.  
“Die!” rikollisjärjestön johtaja lähes kiljaisi jääden tuijottamaan vapisten eteensä.  
Silmät kostuivat, mutta kaikeksi onneksi kyyneleet eivät päässeet valumaan poskille. Jokin yakuzan koulutuksessa oli takonut alitajuntaan, ettei hän voinut itkeä siinä kiusaajiensa nähden näyttäen heikkouttaan ja pelkoaan.  
“Tuoko on se poika?” raitahiuksinen kysyi pikkuveljeltään.  
“Juuri tuo”, Chuu nyökkäsi.  
“Tuo typerys likasi Sain takin, pilasi päiväni naamallaan eikä suostunut maksamaan -”

“Hiljaa!” nuorista miehistä lyhyin kohotti kätensä ilmaan ja astui lähemmäksi rikkainta.  
“Tajuatko, kakara, millaisessa pulassa olet?” tämä katsoi vaaleanruskeahiuksista pilkallisesti.  
Ruskeasilmäinen ei kuitenkaan vastannut eikä edes katsonut puhuneeseen, vaan kallistui sivummalle nähdäkseen punahiuksisen.  
“Hei, kuunteletko sinä?!” Takahiro komensi tarttuen sieväkasvoista leuasta.  
“Luulisi noin nättikasvoisen kakaran tajuavan asemansa tähän mennessä”, raitahiuksinen pakotti lyhimmän katsomaan itseään.  
“Jos haluat päästä edes jotenkin ehjin nahoin pois, teet täsmälleen, kuten sanon. Ymmärsitkö?”  
Nuorin ei kuitenkaan vastannut siihen lainkaan. Ei häntä kiinnostanut toisen puheet ja uhittelu.  
“Ymmärsitkö?” moottoripyöräjengiläinen tivasi nykäisten hiukan pitelemäänsä leukaa.  
“Olisi ikävää, jos noin nätille pojalle kävisi jotain.”  
Shinya jäi tuijottamaan kummissaan tietäväisesti virnistäviä kasvoja. Hetken aikaa nuorin kuvitteli jo näkevänsä jostain tulevan lisää valoa heihin ja erityisesti Takahiroon, mutta hän uskoi kuvittelevansa olemattomia peloissaan. Korvat kyllä olivat kuulevinaan kauempaa moottorien hurinaa, mutta luultavasti jossain meni autoja, joiden sisällä olijat eivät varmastikaan tajuaisi katsoa puiston tapahtumia. Ruskeat silmät tapittivat toisen hymyä hämmentyneenä. Mitä ihmettä tämä oikein tarkoitti tuolla äskeisellä? Miksi tämä hymyili kummallisen irstaasti? Mitä kammottavia hirvityksiä raitahiuksinen oikein ajatteli?  
Oli miten oli, tämän takia Diehen sattui ja hänkin oli kiikissä. Yakuza tunsi sisältään kasvavan kiukun, kun hän kuuli punapään haukkovan henkeä ja yrittävän sanoa jotain, mutta kaksi muuta tukkivat tämän suun. Miten he kehtasivatkin kohdella katulasta sillä tavalla? Kuinka rikollisjärjestön johtaja suostui vain katsomaan siinä vieressä vaitonaisena pistämättä lainkaan hanttiin? Miksi pirussa tuo toinen vain virnisti siinä ja antoi punapään tulla hakatuksi melkein hengiltä?  
“PAINU HELVETTIIN JA JÄTÄ MINUT JA DIE RAUHAAN, PASKIAINEN!” Shinya karjaisi repäisten kasvonsa vapaaksi toisen otteesta.  
Hän potkaisi kipakasti eteensä katsomatta lainkaan, mihin edes osui. Matala, pitkä ininä, joka päättyi lujaan karjaisuun ja manaukseen sai nuorimman katsomaan kunnolla eteensä. Jokainen paikalla olija jäykistyi täysin paikoilleen. Kaikkien silmät katsoivat moottoripyöräjengiläistä, joka perääntyi muutaman askeleen taaksepäin takertuen nivusiinsa ja vajosi polvilleen ynisten kivusta. Chuu perääntyi pelästyneenä taaksepäin ja Sai jäi Yoshiakin kanssa moottoripyörien ääreen piiloutuen niiden taakse. Kaljupää hätkähti voimakkaasti lyhimmän takana, mutta ei kuitenkaan päästänyt irti, vaan tuntui jopa takertuvan vaaleanruskeahiuksiseen, kuin nuorin olisi hengen pelastava kilpi. Kensei ja Ryouya kivettyivät paikoilleen ja hakkaajan käsi oli jäänyt ilmaan typerästi koukistuneena. Die tuijotti polvilleen vajonnutta nuorta miestä roikkuen itse pitelijänsä käsissä. Kasvot olivat kalvenneet entisestään ja huulet olivat kostuneet syljen lisäksi myös hiestä. Kastanjanruskeat silmät olivat laajentuneet kauhusta eikä tämä vaikuttanut tuntevan enää lainkaan kipua. Sitä katulapsi varmasti tunsi yhä, mutta nyt se oli siirtynyt taka-alalle suuremman pelon takia. Hitaasti punapää nosti kasvonsa ylös jääden tuijottamaan yakuzaa.  
“Shinya”, laihin henkäisi käheästi.  
“Juokse. Pakene. Nyt!”

“ _Temee…_ ”, matala murina esti kuitenkin Shinyaa liikahtamastakaan.  
Takahiro kohotti vihasta vääntyneet kasvonsa ylös kohtaamaan sievät kasvot.  
“ _Temee…_ ”, tämä toisti uudelleen hengittäen raskaasti nousten hitaasti pystyyn.  
“Sinä kuolet nyt”, jengiläinen puhui hampaidensa välistä vieden kätensä nahkatakin sisään ottaen esiin ison veitsen.  
Tuppi vain viskattiin yhdellä pyöräytyksellä maahan ja nuori mies otti askeleen edemmäs.  
“Shinya! Shinya!” Die huusi kauhuissaan ja yritti repäistä itsensä vapaaksi toisen avuksi.  
Kensei henkäisi terävästi ja kiskaisi räväkintä taaksepäin pitääkseen tämän aloillaan. Kastanjanruskeasilmäinen tuntui muuttuneen immuuniksi kivulle ja saaneen vielä lisää voimia, koska Ryouyan täytyi tarrata farkkutakin rinnuksista kiinni. Valitettavasti myös tälle teki tiukkaa pidellä katulasta, joka yritti päästä vaaleanruskeahiuksisen luokse.  
“Shinya!”  
“Umito, pidä hänestä kiinni”, raitahiuksisen käski kaljupäätä ja puristi veitsensä kahvaa tiukasti käteensä.  
Ele ei jäänyt lainkaan epäselväksi. Tämä aikoi tappaa.  
“Shinya!” punahiuksinen karjaisi keuhkonsa tyhjiksi paniikissa ja kiskaisi itsensä henkihieverissä lähes irti Kensein ja Ryouyan otteista.  
“Shinya!”  
“Tukkikaa Dien suu!” Takahiro käski astuen aivan yakuzan eteen.  
Rikollisjärjestön johtaja tunsi kuuroutuvansa osittain. Hän ei kuullut yhtään tuulen havinaa tai kauempana kuuluvan kaupungin elämään. Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen ei kuullut Sain, Yoshiakin eikä Chuun puheita, kun nämä supattivat jotain sadistisesti virnistellen. Kensei paransi otettaan punapäästä ja Ryouya tarttui pitkistä värjätyistä hiuksista kiinni ja tunki kätensä laihimman suun eteen. Matala parkaisu kuitenkin kertoi selvästi hakatun purreen hakkaajansa kättä.  
“Shinya!” Die huusi kauhusta kykenemättä tekemään mitään muuta.  
Kukaan ei voinut estää raitahiuksista tekemästä murhaa, sen tiesi yakuzakin. Yuu, Tsukasa ja Zero eivät voisi auttaa heitä, vaikka Shito ja mahdollisesti muutama muu olisikin näiden apuna. Nämä olivat muutenkin aivan liian kaukana, eivätkä varmasti kuulisi huutoja tai edes osaisi törmätä paikalle näin myöhään. Kukaan ei voisi pelastaa häntä, kun jengiläinen tarttui tiukasti beigen takin rinnuksista pakottaen pysymään mahdollisimman suorana. Veitsen terä kiilsi moottoripyörien valoissa ja tuntui suorastaan huutavan riemusta, kun pääsisi kohta leikkaamaan lihaa ja kylpemään veressä. Turhankin pian terä katoaisi näkyvistä suoraan hänen vatsaansa.  
“Shinya!” punapää huusi romahtaen viimein Kensein käsivarsille kuulostaen itkuiselta.  
“SHINYA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Adachi on yksi Tokion erillisalueista, sijaitsee keskustan pohjoispuolella  
> * Niin, jos joku pitää sitä virheenä, että sanoin koko jengin tulleen ja paikalla oli vain neljä moottoripyörähyyppää, sanon vain sen, että sitä peloissaan suurentelee usein asioita. Ei koko jengi parin pojan takia lähde liikkeelle


	6. Chapter 6

“NÄPIT IRTI HÄNESTÄ!” yllättävä, matalan karhea karjaisu raastoi ilmaa pysäyttäen kaikkien veret.  
Tuskin sanat oli edes saatu sanottua loppuun, kun puiston yli kajahti valtava laukaisu, joka sai nukkumaan käpertyneet linnut ja eläimet heräämään säikähtäneinä. Kukaan ei tuntunut tajuavan, kuka oli huutanut tai mitä oli tapahtunut. Shinya vain tajusi Takahiron suun aukeavan aluksi äänetöntä lausetta varten, mutta sitten hirvittävä huuto ja kiljunta pääsivät ylös kurkusta, kun tämä vajosi polvilleen. Veitsi putosi maahan ja kädet takertuivat yakuzan takkiin. Ruskeat silmät seurasivat laajenneina toisen liikkeitä alas hänen henkäistessä samassa kauhusta. 14-vuotiaan housuilla, kengillä ja maassa oli verta. Rikollisjärjestön johtajan katse osui maassa retkottavaan polveen, joka sai sydämen pysähtymään siihen paikkaan. Jengiläisen jalka oli entinen. Luita nousi esiin sekä ihon että hajonneen lahkeen alta ja lihaa retkotti paikoillaan veren pulputessa suonista kuin vesi pulppusi lähteistä. Näytti siltä, kuin joku olisi kaivanut lihaa ja luita lusikalla ja samalla hakannut veitsellä ympäri jalkaa, että pelkkä näky sai palan nousemaan kurkkuun ja huonon olon leviämään vatsasta eikä hirvittävä, eläimellinen huuto auttanut asiaa. Kukaan ei uskaltanut liikahtaakaan, vaan kaikki tuijottivat kauhun ja hämmennyksen jäädyttäminä eteensä. Yksikään pojista ei osannut edes ajatella liikkumista tai auttamista – mitkään ajatukset eivät kulkeneet. Silmät osasivat vain tuijottaa eteensä tapahtumien pääsemättä lainkaan tajuntaan. Raitahiuksisen kädet kietoutuivat lyhimmän jalkojen ympärille, kuin tämä olisi hakenut apua, vaikka vartalo kaartuikin hiukan sivuttain. Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen ei kuitenkaan kyennyt liikahtamaan, vaan suu haukkoi henkeä järkytyksestä ja nuorin yritti estää itseään oksentamasta.  
“MINÄ KÄSKIN PITÄMÄÄN LIKAISET NÄPPISI IRTI HÄNESTÄ!” sama, turhankin tuttu ääni karjaisi uuden laukauksen saattelemana.

Takahiro nytkähti hirvittävästä iskusta, kun luoti iskeytyi tämän olkapäähän ja lävisti lihaa porautuen selän puolelta ulos. Veri roiskahti soralle ja nuori mies kaatui selälleen maahan huutaen tuskaansa. Umito, nuori mies, joka piteli Shinyaa, tajusi vasta sillä hetkellä kääntyä katsomaan laukausten ja äänen suuntaan irrottautuen hiukan kauemmaksi vaaleanruskeahiuksisesta. Ennen kuin yakuza tai kukaan muukaan oikeastaan ehti kääntämään päänsä äänien suuntaan, kajahti vielä kolmas laukaus. Hetken aikaa ruskeasilmäinen kuvitteli, ettei kehenkään ollut osunut, koska kukaan ei huutanut. Yllättävä otteen herpaantuminen ympäriltä sai hänet kuitenkin katsomaan vierelleen. Kauhun inahdus pakeni huulilta ja poika kapsahti kauemmaksi kompastuen melkein raitahiuksisen jalkoihin perääntyessään kauemmaksi. Umito seisoi paikoillaan katsoen eteensä, mutta silmät olivat elottomat. Näkivät vain tyhjyyteen verivanan valuessa otsalta nenälle ja siitä leualle. Hiukseton pää näytti esteettömästi otsalla olevan reiän, joka oli ilmestynyt kuin tyhjästä sileille kasvoille aiheuttaen pienuudestaan huolimatta suurta tuhoa. Viimein kaljupäinen vajosi polvilleen ja kaatui siitä kyljelleen, osittain selälleen maahan veren jatkaessa hidasta hiekan värjäämistä, kuin elämän neste olisikin ollut vain hitaasti nouseva merivesi.

“Shinya?” matala kysymys sai rikollisjärjestön johtajan kohottamaan katseensa äänen suuntaan.  
Jos Shinya ei olisi onnistunut ottamaan kevyttä tukiaskelta taakseen, hän olisi pudonnut istumaan maahan järkytyksestä. Hän näki noin viidentoista miehen joukon seisovan runsaan kolmenkymmenen metrin päässä kaikilla aseet kädessä ja muutamalla oli pistoolin tilalla kivääri tai jopa haulikko, kuten yksi pidemmän mallinen ase pimeydessä näytti. Kaikista lähimpänä seisoi kuitenkin mustaan pukuun pukeutunut Yutaka. Hiukset sojottivat kaartuen jokaiseen ilmansuuntaan, kuin mies olisi juossut itsensä hengästymiseen saakka. Siltä tosiaan myös vaikutti, koska solmio oli vinksahtanut kummallisesti takin alle. Takin kangas oli rypistynyt ja kauluspaita repsotti rumasti kasvojen näyttäessä hiukan hiostuneelta ja rintakehäkin liikkui tavanomaista nopeammin, kun kakkosmies osoitti pistoolillaan eteenpäin käden laskeutuessa viimein alas.  
“Shinya-sama, oletko kunnossa?” mustatukkainen mies kysyi käheästi asettaessaan ajatuksissaan pistoolin takkinsa sisätaskuun.  
Vastausta ei kuitenkaan kuulunut heti.  
“Shinya-sama?” äänestä kuulsi selvä pelko.  
“O-olen”, Shinya sai viimein sanottua ääneen.  
Hän oli niin hämmentynyt, aivan sekaisin kaikesta. Hetki sitten hänen vatsansa oli aiottu viiltää auki sisäelinten tutkimista varten, seuraavassa hetkessä hänen kiusaajansa makasivat maassa ja paikalle tuli viimeisenä odotettu mies. Eniten kuitenkin keski-ikäisen ilmeet hämmensivät.  
“Luojan kiitos!” Yutaka huokaisi helpottuneena ja ryntäsi aivan yllättäen eteenpäin.  
Kimeä inahdus karkasi vaaleanruskeahiuksisen suusta, kun äkkiä vahvat kädet kietoutuivat hänen ympärilleen lujaan halaukseen.  
“Luojan kiitos! Luulin jo menettäneeni sinutkin!” kakkosmies sopersi puristaen tiukasti lasta lähemmäksi itseään.  
“Olin niin huolissani! Luulin menettäväni sinut, kuten menetin jo Isaon! Minä en olisi kestänyt sitä… En kestä, jos menetän sinutkin…”, keski-ikäinen painoi kasvonsa vasten nuorimman olkapäätä.  
Lyhyin vetäisi käheästi henkeä tuntien silmiensä kostuvan eikä nuorin edes huomannut, miten osa mafiamiehistä levittäytyi vähitellen heidän kaikkien ympärilleen puolikaareen. Hänen huoltajansa oli ollut huolissaan? Hänestä? Eikö tämä pitänytkään häntä Isaon korvikkeena tai pelkästään mafian johtajana, josta oli pakko huolehtia? Oliko kaikki huolehtiminen, määrääminen ja yksin jättäminen ollutkin vain epätoivoinen tapa suojella?

“Anna olla viimein kerta, kun karkaat tuolla tavalla!” yllättävä karjaisu oli kuitenkin hajottaa sieväkasvoisen tärykalvot.  
Mustatukkainen mies tarttui tiukasti yakuzan käsivarsista kiinni ja kiskaisi kauemmaksi voidakseen katsoa tiukasti ruskeisiin silmiin.  
“Älä enää koskaan lähde sillä tavalla juoksemaan ulos autosta! Tajuatko, että olisit voinut jäädä auton alle!? Ymmärrätkö yhtään, minkä vaivan minä olen nähnyt sinun etsimiseesi!?”  
“E-en”, vastaus vain karkasi lyhimmän huulilta.  
“Et tietenkään! Minä käänsin melkein koko Tokion ylösalaisin ja peruutin tapaamisenkin viime tippaan! Ihme, etten saanut sydänkohtausta! Tiedätkö, miten olet vaivannut alaisiasi katoamisellasi, että heidän piti keskeyttää tekemisensä kokonaan ja lähteä etsimään sinua! Sitten kun joku löytää sinut, lähdet juoksemaan karkuun! Etkö ole oppinut minkäänlaisia tapoja näinä vuosina, jotka olet asunut kanssani!? Etkö muka ole oppinut _yhtään mitään_!?”  
“A-a-anteeksi”, nuorin änkytti niin häkeltyneenä kuin järkyttyneenä.  
“O-olen pahoillani.”  
“Syytä ollakin, kun kiusaat tuolla tavalla vanhaa miestä”, Yutaka hengitti yhä raskaasti.  
“Ei minun ikäiseni jaksa enää leikkiä hippaa! Eikä tuollainen karkaaminen sovi asemassasi! Ongelmia ei pidä vältellä ja paeta, vaan ne pitää kohdata! Meidän on voitava keskustella kaikesta.”  
“Kyllä, Yutaka. Olet oikeassa”, Shinya laski katseensa alas, ettei vain purskahtaisi itkuun siitä onnesta, kun vanhin oli syöksynyt juuri oikealla hetkellä apuun.  
Tämä oli tehnyt asioita, joita lyhyin ei olisi koskaan uskonut tämän tekevän ja vain hänen vuokseen.  
“Olen pahoillani…”  
“No, tärkeintä on, että sinä olet nyt turvassa”, mustatukkainen mies henkäisi viimein antaen ilmeisesti anteeksi ja alkoi katsella suojattinsa kasvoja.  
“Missä kunnossa oletkaan”, keski-ikäinen henkäisi liikauttaen vaaleanruskeita hiuksia paljastaen yakuzan kasvot, jotka olivat likaantuneet kaatumisesta ja hikoilusta.  
“Noriko on muutenkin ollut slaagin partaalla. Jos hän näkisi nyt kasvosi, hän ei päästäisi sinua ainakaan viikkoon pois huoneestasi ja joutuisit likoamaan ainakin päivän kylvyssä. Vaatteesikin ovat ihan nuhruiset – housut on varmasti pakko heittää menemään.”

“Mitä -” yllättäen kuuli matalaa, käheätä puhetta ja rikollisjärjestön johtaja tunsi nykäyksen takkinsa helmassa.  
“Helvettiä -” Takahiro yritti kohottautua pystyyn irvistäen kivusta kyyneleiden valuessa poskia pitkin tippuen rintakehälleen.  
“Te puhutte?” nuoren aikuisen suusta valui verta puheen myötä ja silmät katsoivat epäuskoisena kaksikkoa.  
Shinya vetäisi henkeä tietämättä, mitä hänen pitäisi sanoa tai tehdä. Eräs toinen taas tiesi paremmin. Yutaka laski raivoisan katseensa alas ja potkaisi jengiläistä lujasti päähän.  
“Takahiro!” Chuu huusi viimein ja otti askeleen veljeään kohti paniikissa.  
“ _Temee_!” Ryouya kääntyi ympäri valmiina hyökkäämään keski-ikäisen kimppuun.  
“ASKELKIN JA SAATTE YLIMÄÄRÄISIÄ TUULETUSAUKKOJA!” kauempana oleva mafiamies karjaisi lujasti ja joku ampui jengiläisiä kohti.  
Yoshiaki ja Sai kumartuivat moottoripyörän taakse turvaan luodin iskiessä muutaman kipinän osuessaan pyörään. Irokeesipäinen pysähtyi paikoilleen luodin porautuessa maahan aivan lähelleen ja punapään hakkaaja kumartui alemmas suojaten pelokkaana päätään, kun tunsi jonkin raapaisevan olkapäätään.  
“Kukaan ei liikahdakaan!” huutanut mafiamies komensi kovalla äänellä saaden muutaman toverinsa nauramaan.  
“Nuo penskat eivät taida liikahtaa mihinkään tämän jälkeen!”  
“Ehkä oppivat tässä samalla hiukan käytöstapoja.”  
“Pikemminkin järjen käyttöä.”  
“Hiljaa”, kakkosmies komensi tiukasti keskustelun loppuessa siihen paikkaan.  
Mustahiuksinen mies katsoi halveksien alas maassa makaavaa. Suu kaartui pahansuopaan irvistykseen, kun tämä yllättäen kohotti jalkansa ja tallasi lujasti ruhjoutuneeseen polveen. Kantapään alla oleva korko porautui lihaan ja painoi vahingoittuneita luita eri suuntiin miehen tietäessä aiheuttavansa hirvittävää kipua. Kaikki saivat myös kuulla sen, kun Takahiro kiljui ja sätki yrittäen turhaan työntää kädellään jalkaa pois, mutta se ei auttanut. Se vain pahensi asiaa. Vanhin murahti itsekseen ja liikautti jalkaansa lujasti vääntäen pientä korkoa haavassa.  
“Niin, se sattuu, eikö niin?” pukumies sanoi matalasti huudon peittäessä melkein äänensä, mutta tämä tiesi toisen kuulevan.  
“Niin sattui Shinya-samaankin, kun kaverisi piti hänestä kovakouraisesti kiinni”, silmät katsoivat liekehtien alas.  
“Pelottaako?” mafiamies repäisi jalkansa irti lihasta ja jäi katsomaan vaikertavaa.  
Raitahiuksinen ulisi kimeällä äänellä itkien kivusta ja katsoi hitaasti yläpuolelleen kykenemättä kohtaamaan lähes mustia silmiä. Vartalo vapisi ja huulien välistä karkasi armon anelua.  
“Varmasti. Mieti, kuinka paljon Shinya-sama pelkäsi, kun aiot leikata hänen vatsansa auki!” jalka iskeytyi terävästi nuorempaa vatsaan Takahirokin taittuessa kaksin kerroin.

“Yutaka!” Shinya huudahti kääntäen katseensa nopeasti muualle yrittäen estää itseään oksentamasta.  
Tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän näki mitään vastaavaa. Koskaan aikaisemmin yakuza ei ollut nähnyt Yutakan puhuvan tai toimivan tuolla tavalla. Pitäisihän pojan tietenkin asemansa takia alamaailmassa oppia tuollaisetkin temput, mutta ensimmäinen kohtaaminen väkivallan ja kiduttamisen kanssa tuntuivat kuitenkin olevan liikaa vatsalle. Epäonnekseen vaaleanruskeahiuksinen onnistui katsomaan kuollutta, mikä sai suusta kuulumaan pienen yökkäyksen.  
“Ei hätää, Shinya-sama”, kakkosmies kiirehti nopeasti suojattinsa vierelle ja kietoi kätensä tukea antavasti lyhimmän olkapäiden ympärille.  
“Lähdetään kotiin näiden loisten keskeltä. Noriko itkee varmaan viidettä esiliinansa litimäräksi ja sinä tarvitset lepoa kaiken kokemasi jälkeen.”  
“Yutaka-sama!” mafiamiesten keskeltä astui lähemmäksi kiväärillä varustautunut mies, kun huoltaja lähti johdattamaan suojattiaan turvaan.  
“Mitä teemme heille?” aseen varrella osoitettiin paikalle jääviä.  
“Eikö se muka ole itsestään selvyys?” mustahiuksinen mies katsahti alaisiaan vakavana vilkaisten sitten kylmästi paikoilleen jäykistyneitä nuoria.  
“Tappakaa heidät.”  
“EI!” Shinya huusi hätääntyneenä kääntyen kauhuissaan katsomaan keski-ikäistä.  
“Ette saa!”  
“Shinya, se on välttämätöntä. He aikoivat tappaa sinut”, Yutaka lausui hitaasti uskoen toisen puhuvan shokissa.  
“Heistä voi tulla myöhemmin harmia.”  
“Ei!” rikollisjärjestön johtaja kääntyi katsomaan Dietä, joka oli vajonnut osittain polviensa varaan roikkuen yhä Kensein kovassa otteessa.  
Kastanjanruskeat silmät katsoivat järkyttyneinä tapahtumia ja kasvot olivat valahtaneet aivan valkoisiksi. Katulapsi oli hämmentynyt ja pelosta jäykistynyt peläten tuntemattomia ihmisiä ja kuolemaa. Kuolemaa, joka veisi myös iloisen, energisen punapään, ellei joku onnistuisi estämään teloitusta.  
“Kukaan ei koske Diehen!” vaaleanruskeahiuksinen sai kerättyä voimaa näkemästään pojasta äänen muuttuessa vahvaksi, käskeväksi.  
Punahiuksinen oli suojellut häntä koko päivän kaikilta vaaroilta, nyt hänen vuoronsa oli tehdä samoin. Nuorimman olisi pelastettava laihin, josta välitti ja piti niin paljon.  
“Shinya”, vanhin aloitti matalasti.  
“Yutaka, tämä on käsky!” lyhyin huusi tiukasti kääntäen katseensa kakkosmieheen.  
“Kukaan ei satuta Dietä!”

Keski-ikäinen ei sanonut mitään, vaan tuijotti nuorinta vakavana. Tämän ajatuksista ei saanut mitään selkoa eikä suu tietenkään auennut tekemään mielenliikkeistä selvää. Tavallaan sieväkasvoinen ei edes halunnut päästä selville huoltajansa aivoituksista – hän pelkäsi niitä liikaa. Tunnetta ei helpottanut lainkaan se, että katsoessaan pimeyteen, hän näki mafiamiehet pitelemässä aseita ja osoittavan päättäväisesti teini-ikäisiä.  
“Kuulitteko?! Kukaan ei koske Diehen!” paniikki alkoi levitä pitkin vartaloa hänen astuessa pois huoltajansa kainalosta lähemmäksi alaisiaan.  
“Minä olen johtajanne ja määrään teidät jättämään Dien rauhaan! Häntä ei saa tappaa!”  
Kukaan mafiamiehistä ei kuitenkaan liikahtanutkaan eivätkä aseet laskeutuneet maahan. Vaikka vaaleanruskeahiuksinen olikin aikuisten johtaja, nämä olivat tottuneet ottamaan käskyjä kakkosmieheltä eikä lapselta.  
“Kuulitte kyllä Shinya-saman määräyksen!” matala ääni komensi aivan yllättäen Shinyan selän takaa.  
Yakuza kääntyi nopeasti ympäri kohdaten päättäväiset kasvot.  
“Hän on johtajanne ja me teemme, kuten hän sanoo”, Yutaka katsoi aseistautuneita miehiä kohottaen päänsä tyytyväisenä pystyyn.  
Mitä muutakaan huoltaja olisi voinut olla kuin tyytyväinen ja ylpeä kasvatistaan. Viimein vaaleanruskeahiuksinen osoitti sitä johtajamaisuutta, jota he kaikki olivat odottaneet. Toinen tiesi, mitä halusi ja käski vailla pelkoa tai epävarmuutta – tai ei ainakaan näyttänyt sitä.  
Muutama ase laskeutui tottelevaisuuden merkiksi, mikä sai rikollisjärjestön johtajan hätkähtämään. Käsky oli kuultu ja ainakin osa oli ymmärtänyt sen – vaikka vanhin olikin joutunut muistuttamaan tottelemisesta.  
“Tehkäämme, kuten Shinya-sama sanoi, koska hänen sanansa on meille laki”, mustatukkainen mies kietoi kätensä hellästi nuorimman ympärille vieden suojelevasti uudelleen kainaloonsa vilkaisten sitten häijysti hymyillen muita teinejä.  
“Onhan hän sentään yakuzamme.”

Yksi ainoa sana oli voimakkaampi kuin yksikään nyrkin isku tai luoti. Nuorten ilmeet muuttuivat kauhusta järkytykseen ja suunnattomaan pelon kalventamiksi, ettei lyhyin ollut koskaan nähnyt vastaavaa. Jengiläiset haukkoivat henkeään ja jopa maassa makaava Takahiro tuntui ymmärtävän käänteen, mikä sai veren jäätymään ja raastamaan suonia repien kaiken kappaleiksi. Kuitenkin tuo sana onnistui viiltämään kaikista eniten rikollisjärjestön johtajaa. Enemmän kuin koskaan aikaisemmin hän vihasi ja pelkäsi tuota sanaa eikä syyttä suotta, koska sanan seuraukset hän kohtasi suoraan edestään. Dien suu aukesi, kuin tämä olisi halunnut huutaa. Silmät katsoivat hämmentyneinä Shinyan kasvoja pyytäen vastauksia, mutta niitä nuorin ei kyennyt antamaan tai edes katsomaan takaisin. Nuorin käänsi katseensa syrjään, maahan lamaantuneena, voimattomana. Hän ei kyennyt tekemään mitään. Hän ei kyennyt puolustautumaan tai väittämään huoltajansa keksineen valheita pelotellakseen nuoria. Vähiten hän pystyi selittämään, miksi oli valehdellut tai pikemminkin jättänyt kertomatta, kuka oikeastaan oli.  
“Lähdetään, Shinya”, keski-ikäinen lausui matalasti lähtien kävelemään takaisin kadulle, missä näkyi useampi auto kummallisesti parkkeerattuna.  
“Meillä ei ole mitään syytä olla pidempään täällä.”  
Vaaleanruskeahiuksisen jalat liikkuivat ilman aivojen käskyä. Vartalo tuntui menettäneen täysin kontrollinsa, tai sitten erään toisen henkilön tahto oli ottanut sen hellävaraisesti hallintaansa. Mafian johtohahmot liikkuivat tasaisesti eteenpäin jättäen katujen kasvatit ja mafiamiehet taakseen. Hitaasti jokin nuorimman sisällä sai pään kääntymään katsoakseen taakseen punapäätä mafiamiesten astellessa seitsikon ympärille.  
“Die…”, hän henkäisi käheästi kastanjanruskeiden silmien katsoessa laajenneina yakuzan perään.  
Yksi lyhimmän alaisista astui kuitenkin lopulta eteen peittäen puistossa tapahtuvat hirmutyöt. Siitä huolimatta rikollisjärjestön johtaja ei osannut tehdä muuta kuin katsoa heidän jälkeensä aina autolle asti.  
“Daisuke.”

**********

Shinya ei saanut minkäänlaista rangaistusta karkumatkastaan. Koko palvelusväki ja erityisesti Noriko tuntuivat olevan vain onnellisia, että johtajansa palasi hyväkuntoisena takaisin heidän luokseen. Karkaaminen vaikutti olevan ennemminkin avuksi, tai siltä ainakin yakuzasta tuntui. Nimittäin seuraavana päivänä Yutaka meni yksin tapaamiseen, jonka oli onnistunut nipin napin perumaan edellisenä päivänä. Heidän onnekseen liikekumppanilla oli ollut sopiva hetki aikatauluissaan, jotta neuvottelut saatiin pois päiväjärjestyksestä. Tapaamisen jälkeisenä päivänä huoltaja tuli suojattinsa luokse, kun nuorin teki läksyjään, ja kantoi mukanaan kahta jättimäistä matkalaukkua.  
“Ei ole sopivaa, että yakuzani pitää itseään häkkilintuna”, mies sanoi nostaessaan kantamuksensa suurelle vuoteelle.  
“Saatan olla vanha ja tapoihini kangistunut, mutta kyllä minulla on vielä korvat päässäni ja typerä temppusi sai minut hiukan ajattelemaan”, tämä lisäsi matalasti loksauttaessaan lukot auki ja kohotti kannet ylös.  
Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen jäi tuijottamaan pöytänsä äärestä, kun vanhempi käveli takaisin ovelle vilkaisten vielä lyhempään. Kysyvästi tapittavalle lapselle mustatukkainen vastasi ennen lähtöään:  
“No, alahan pakata. Meidän on lähdettävä huomenna kukonlaulun aikaan Akitaan ja sieltä Hongkongiin. Meillä on paljon tehtävää ja nähtävää – enhän voi pitää sinua täysin tietämättömänä maailmasta, jos haluan sinun selviytyvän yakuzana ilman minua lapsenvahtinasi.”  
Sanat, jotka oli sanottu varsin ronskisti, saivat silti ilon hymyn nousemaan sieville kasvoille. Vanhempi välitti hänestä ja kuunteli pieniä toiveita. Ehkä tämä näki vihdoin ja viimein Terachi Shinyan eikä enää Terachi Isaon seuraajan. Pakatessaan hymyssä suin tarvitsemiaan tavaroita ja vaatteita, erityisesti tummia pukuja, pysähtyi nuorempi välillä miettimään Dietä. Mitä tälle kuului? Mafiamiehet olivat kyllä kertoneet, että olivat käskeneet punapäätä lähtemään tiehensä eikä joukkomurhaa uutisoineet mediavälineet olleet kuvailleet lainkaan katulapsen näköistä uhria. Punahiuksinen oli siis ainakin fyysisesti kunnossa, mutta entä henkisesti? Varmasti tämä oli kokemastaan kauhusta vieläkin shokissa ja hämmentynyt kaikesta kuulemastaan ja näkemästään. Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen olisi halunnut käydä katsomassa ystäväänsä, mutta ei voinut matkan takia. Kyllä he pian palaisivat takaisin ja hän voisi käydä hylätyllä työmaalla katsomassa Dietä. Eivät he varmastikaan viipyisi Yutakan kanssa pitkään poissa.

Niinhän Shinya tosiaan luuli. Pian hän sai huomata heidän viettäneen viikon Akitassa käymättä kertaakaan Tokiossa sillä välin. Seuraavaksi sitten noustiin koneeseen ja lennettiin Hongkongiin, jossa vietettiin kokonainen kuukausi. Kiinasta oli myös alun perin ollut tarkoitus tulla Kioton kautta kotiin, kuten aikaisemmin oli ollut puhetta, mutta suunnitelmiin tuli jälleen yllättävä käänne. Hongkongista lento lähtikin Taiwaniin eikä Japaniin.  
Matkoilla Shinya oppi lisää liikeasioista, johtamisesta ja vieraista maista. Tietenkin normaalit kouluopitkin menivät entistä paremmin päähän, koska Yutaka toimi opettajana kotiopettajan sijaan – tai pikemminkin kotitehtävien Mount Everestin vartijana sekä oppaana – ja vaati paljon enemmän kuin yksikään pedagogi. Samalla kakkosmies sai myös asiat menemään paremmin päähän, koska yakuza huomasi pian oppivansa puhumaan mandariinikiinaa ja tuntevansa paremmin uusia kulttuureita ja niihin liittyviä käyttäytymismalleja. Viikon kestävällä Taiwanin matkalla mafiamiehet pääsivät kosketukseen myös vaaran kanssa, vaikka heidän ei tarvinnut kaivaa aseita esiin. Rikollisjärjestön johtaja sai tietää, etteivät eri maiden mafiat olleet ainoat alamaailmaan sitoutuneita järjestöjä. Hän nimittäin sai kohdata kaksi muuta organisaatiota, jotka eivät olleet ehkä yhtä suuria kuin yakuzoiden mafiat, mutta niitäkin vaarallisempia ja varteen otettavampia. Kyseiset järjestöt olivat Hindu kush, joka oli saanut nimensä lähtöpaikkana tulleesta vuoristosta, ja Mawashimona. Paikallinen mafiapomo nimittäin onnistui hankkimaan yhden Pakistanissa koulutetun miehen ja palkkaamaan salaperäiseltä soluttautujajärjestöstä vakoojan avukseen kamppailussa erästä mannerkiinalaista kilpailijaansa vastaan.  
“Ehkä aikanaan hankimme sinullekin Hindu kushista henkivartijat”, Yutaka totesi mietteliäänä kohtaamisen jälkeen.  
“Isaolla oli aikanaan sieltä hankitut miehet alaisinaan, vaikket koskaan ehtinytkään näkemään heitä – isäsi halusi pitää sinut mahdollisimman pitkään lapsena joissakin asioissa eikä pelotella sinua henkivartijoillaan”, tämä selitti nähdessään suojattinsa kysyvän katseen, erityisesti kin-päätteestä.  
“Pidä mielessäsi myös Mawashimona, koska saatat jonain päivänä tarvita heidän miehiään soluttautumaan vihollislinjoihin. Kannattaa siis pitää sukan varressa ainakin jonkin verran rahaa, koska heidän kohdallaan kaikki säännöt koskevat pelkästään rahaa. Jos et maksa riittävästi, huomaat heidän vakoilevan silloin sinua.”  
Shinyan ja koko heidän saattueensa olivat kieltämättä onnekkaita, kun pienten kohtaamisten jälkeen he pääsivät lähtemään Kiotoon. He tapasivat pikaisesti Klahan, joka ei tuntunut vieläkään oppineen paikkaansa yhtenä Kuro Kagen jäsenenä eikä koko maailman herrana. Kaikeksi onneksi Yutaka osasi tarpeen vaatiessa muistuttaa nuorempaansa tietämään paikkansa, ja kuten tämä vielä lisäsi, Kioton herra oppisi sen ainakin Sayurin ja Toshian puolelta vuosien myötä. Siinä rikollisjärjestön nuori johtaja ei olisi voinut olla yhtään enempää samaa mieltä, olihan hän ehtinyt toteamaan, miten pelottavia kaksi vanhempaa Kuro Kagen yakuzaa olivat.

Kotiin päästyään yakuza sai huomata olleensa poissa Tokiosta yli puolitoista kuukautta. Koko tuon ajan mieli oli palannut punapäisen pojan luokse, vaikkei mikään varsinaisesti ollut muistuttanut Diestä. Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen puhuikin huoltajalleen katulapsesta ja kertoi, mitä kaikkea he olivat tehneet yhdessä. Siihen ja punapäähän kakkosmies suhtautui hyvin myönteisesti ja piti tätä kunnon poikana elintavastaan huolimatta. Nuoremman ilmoitus siitä, että hän halusi vielä nähdä ystäväänsä, sai mustatukkaisen vakavoitumaan. Tämä sanoi, ettei punahiuksista kannattanut etsiä.  
“Miksei?” Shinya halusi tietää.  
“Koska hänestä olisi yakuzaksi kouluttamisesi suhteen enemmän haittaa kuin hyötyä”, Yutaka vastasi, vaikka tuntuikin salaavan jotain, koska kasvot muuttuivat harmaiksi ja vanhemmiksi.  
Rypytkin tuntuivat syvenevän silmäkulmissa.  
“Hän on kotoaan karannut lapsi, sinä taas yakuza. Elätte eri maailmoissa ja tapasitte toisenne vain kummallisen sattuman ansiosta. Ei ole mitenkään mahdollista, että polkunne kohtaisivat uudelleen.”  
“Entä jos ne kohtaavatkin?” rikollisjärjestön johtaja kysyi haastavasti.  
Hän halusi nähdä vielä räväkimmän eikä pitänyt yhtään huoltajansa asenteesta.  
“Sitten kohtalo on todennut, että ehkä teillä onkin yhteinen maailma kaiken muun ulkopuolella”, kakkosmies vastasi hiljaa kääntäen selkänsä pojalle.  
“Silloin osoittaudut olevasi todellakin Isaon poika ja alat ilmeisesti kerätä hänen laillaan lemmikkejä.”  
Viimeiset sanat jäivät vaaleamme täydelliseksi kysymysmerkiksi. Lemmikki? Diestäkö? Eihän tämä ollut mikään koira eikä ihmisiä voinut pitää sellaisena, vaikka hän olikin leikkisästi kutsunut katujen kasvattia apinaksi. Uskoen vakaasti, että vanhempi vain keksi typeriä tekosyitä ja selityksiä, koska ei halunnut johtajansa viettävän aikaa kouluja käymättömän pojan kanssa, vaaleanruskeahiuksinen päätti ottaa neljä mafiamiestä mukaansa työmaalle, kun holhoojansa olisi jossain muualla. Viisikko riensi hylätylle työmaalle, mutta heidän kaikkien hämmennykseksi työmaa olikin autio. Kummassakaan rakennuksessa ei ollut yhtäkään ihmistä, vain muutamia kujakissoja ja ylimmässä kerroksissa variksia sekä muutama kyyhky. Huoneet olivat lohduttomamman näköisiä kuin vaaleanruskeahiuksinen oli muistanut astuessaan sisään murretusta ovesta. Kaikkialla oli autiota. Lattioilla oli pölykerroksen ja vanhojen roskien lisäksi kuivuneita lehtiä, lisää paperi- ja pulloroskaa, ruuan käärepapereita ja kaikkea tarpeetonta. Ylemmissä kerroksissa roskien määrä väheni, mikä kuitenkin sai jotain kylmää leviämään Shinyan vatsasta hänen kävellessään portaita ylös kolmanteen kerrokseen kääntyen siellä vasemmalle jatkaen miestensä kanssa etsintää. Tutun oven kohdalla inahdus karkasi rikollisjärjestön johtajan suusta hänen suorastaan juostessa huoneistoon. Näky sai pojan kuitenkin pysähtymään keskelle huonetta lasittomien ikkunoiden valaistessa tyhjää, valkoista lattiaa. Pöly leijaili hänen ympärillään ilmassa, kun vaaleanruskeahiuksisen alaiset kävelivät syvässä hiljaisuudessa sisään ymmärtäen välittömästi, mitä oli tapahtunut. Ehkä nämä olivat tajunneet jo aidan sisäpuolelle astuessaan, etteivät he löytäisi etsimäänsä ja pysyivät kunnioittaen hiljaa antaen johtajansa ymmärtää sydämessään näkemänsä.

Die oli kadonnut. Punapään ja tämän kavereiden huoneisto oli tyhjennetty täysin, kuten aluksi näytti, kunnes eräs aseiden salakuljettaja löysi pimeästä nurkasta pienen, värikkään esineen: lastenradion. Shinya istui hetken aikaa likaisella lattialla polvillaan välittämättä vaatteidensa likaantumisesta ja piteli pientä kasettisoitinta käsissään. Katse laskeutui alas tutkimaan sisältöä, mutta radio oli tyhjä. Siinä ei ollut lainkaan kasettia, ei edes pattereita. Die oli lähtenyt pois, mutta minne? Siitä yakuzalla ei ollut mitään tietoa. Hän vain tajusi sen, ettei enää koskaan näkisi katulasta tai saisi nauraa tämän vitsailuille. Mustien sadepilvien piirittämänä poika palasi alaistensa kanssa kotiinsa, jossa heitä vastassa oli kaikkien yllätykseksi Yutaka, joka näki heti lapsen kasvoista tapahtuneen.  
“Olen pahoillani, Shinya”, kakkosmies sanoi hiljaa halatessaan lohduttavasti suojattiaan.  
Mitkään sanat eivät kuitenkaan saaneet tyhjyyttä ja kylmyyttä haihtumaan nuorimman sisältä. Norikokaan ei saanut pientä hymyä nousemaan kasvoille, vaikka valmistikin lapsen lempiruokaa spagettia jauhelihakastikkeen kanssa ja vielä erittäin herkullisen jälkiruokahyytelön. Ei ruoka, lohduttavat sanat tai läheisyys kyenneet pyyhkimään rikollisjärjestön johtajan mielestä sitä, ettei hänelle ollut suotu ystäviä, jotka jäisivät eivätkä vain lähtisi tiehensä jättäen taakseen esineen muistuttamaan naurusta, lämmöstä ja hymystä. Se oli yakuzan kohtalo eikä sitä voinut yksi ihminen muuttaa, sen Shinya lopulta ymmärsi totuutena oltuaan allapäin jo useamman päivän. Hänen kohtalonsa olisi hallita mafiaansa, saada lapsi – perillinen, ja kuolla sitten miestensä keskellä sitomatta turhan pitkiä tai vahvoja ystävyyssuhteita. Vaikka Shinya ymmärsikin lopulta tehtävänsä ja siihen liittyvät uhraukset, ei takaisin normaaliin elämään palaminen ja surun hyväksyminen onnistuneet niin helposti. Onneksi Yutaka tiesi vanhan, hyvän keinon unohtaa ikävät asiat, vaikka tiedostikin jollain tapaa, etteivät metodit olleet ehkä parhaimmat sydämelle. Kakkosmies antoi potkut aikaisemmalle kotiopettajalle ja hankki tilalle uuden, entistä pätevämmän opettajan. Uusi pedagogi oli todellakin vaativa ja tuntui haluavan oppilaalta lapsineron taitoja, koska läksyvuori kasvoi lähes kartanon katon korkeudella Mount Everestiä suuremmaksi ja oppiainemääräkin lisääntyi. Ei siinä muuten olisi ollut mitään 14-vuotiaalle, mutta lasketaanpa siihen vielä mukaan yhden Japanin suurimman mafian johtaminen ja tehtävään kouluttautuminen – sitten tehtävä tuntuikin _hyvin_ raskaalta. 

Aikaa vierähti ja huoltaja opetti suojatilleen kaiken tietämisen arvoisen alamaailmasta tuntuen välillä vaativan jopa liikaa, koska muuttui vähitellen hiukan äreämmäksi, vaikka pyytelikin myöhemmin anteeksi kovasanaisuuttaan. Vuosi vierähti hujakasti ja 15-vuotiaana yakuza sai ensimmäiset ampumatuntinsa, jotka sujuivat ihan hyvin, vaikkei hän välittänytkään ampumisesta. Päänsä sisällä vaaleanruskeahiuksinen päätti jättää ampumisen alaisilleen aina mahdollisuuden tullen ja välttää itse ampumista – jotenkin ase tuntui ikävän kylmältä kädessä ja pamaus sattui korviin. Pojan oli kuitenkin kovetettava itsensä ja opeteltava ampumaan, jopa tappamaan, koska muita vaihtoehtoja ei ollut eikä mafiapomo saanut olla liian lepsu tai hellämielinen.  
Siinä parin vuoden aikana tapahtui muutakin kuin taitojen kartuttamista. Samaisena vuonna, kun sormet tarttuivat ensimmäisen kerran aseen kahvaan, Yutaka päätti hankkia Shinyalle kihlatun. Eipä poika olisi voinut kuin järkyttyä matkustettuaan kakkosmiehensä kanssa Osakaan tapaamaan Sayuria ja saadessaan kuulla kaksikon suunnittelevan hänen ja Hikarun naittamista toisilleen. Heillä kahdellahan oli melkein kolmen vuoden ikäero ja vielä siihen suuntaan, että tyttö oli häntä vanhempi. Huoltaja piti sitä erittäin viisaana ratkaisuna vahvistaakseen Osakan ja Tokion liittoumaa Kuro Kagessa riittävän vahvaksi, koska Sayurin poika Asagi perisi mafiansa johtajuuden ja avioliitto tämän isosiskon kanssa pitäisi huolen yhteistyöstä. Yutaka nimittäin uskoi, että pattitilanne liittouman sisällä, eli kaksi vastaan kaksi tilanne, estäisi suuria muutoksia ja Shinya ajatteli samoin. Avioliitto myös takaisi sen, että Tokio saisi todennäköisesti suurimman osan kannalleen, jos Klaha alkaisi temppuilla, koska myös Toshilla oli hyvät välit Osakaan. Tuleva kihlaus ei kuitenkaan miellyttänyt poikaa, mutta hän ei uskonut pääsevänsä siitä mitenkään eroon, vaan joutuisi ottamaan tytön asumaan luokseen. 

Yksi pieni uutinen sai kuitenkin suunnitelmat kääntymään päälaelleen, kuten yakuza sai kuulla muutaman kuukauden päästä kihlauksen suunnitelmien jälkeen. Sayuri oli päättänyt kouluttaa esikoisestaan, rakkaasta tyttärestään salamurhaajan, mikä sai Yutakan perääntymään suunnitelmiensa kanssa.  
“Minkä tahansa muun alamaailman ammattikunnan voisin sulattaa, mutta en salamurhaajaa”, mustatukkainen murisi itsekseen katsoen sitten huolestuneena vaaleampaa, joka katsoi takaisin ihmetellen.  
“Salamurhaaja vaimona ei tiedä hyvää – saisit huomata, miten helppoa on tulla tapetuksi omaan aviovuoteeseensa. Tietenkin vahva puoliso on myös tuki ja turva, mutta silloin pitää varoa liikaa, ettei suututa tätä eikä se käy.”  
Kihlaus peruutettiin viimehetkellä eikä Hikarua kutsuttu asumaan Tokioon Terachien kartanoon odottamaan yakuzan varttumista täysi-ikäiseksi. Niin siinä olisi käynyt – heidän olisi pitänyt odottaa viisi vuotta koettaen oppia elämään yhdessä loppuelämänsä ajan. Useampana yönä hän mietti syitä Hikarun ammatinvalinnalle. Miksi Sayuri oli antanut kouluttaa tyttärensä salamurhaajaksi, vaikka varmasti tiesi kihlauksen purkautuvan ja kahden mafian tiukemman lähentymisen estyvän? Voisiko olla… Voisiko olla, että kokouksissa kylmältä ja julmalta vaikuttava nainen ei ollutkaan halunnut vain luopua tyttärestään? Sayuri piti suunniteltua näytelmää yllä hänen ja muiden yakuzojen lailla eikä näyttänyt todellisia tunteitaan eikä ajatuksiaan, vaan piti ne vielä itsepintaisemmin omana tietonaan. Tietenkin tämä rakasti kumpaakin lastaan ja halusi pitää nämä luonaan. Salamurhaajan uran antaminen esikoiselleen oli parhain keino estää kihlaus, joka olisi vienyt tytön välittömästi Tokioon kauas muusta perheestä, ilman suurempia kriisejä tai mafioiden välien kiristymistä. Pieni pistos tuntui Tokion herran sydämessä, kun hän uskoi tajunneensa elävän legendan hylänneen hyödyllisen sopimuksen vain lapsensa tähden. Kuka nyt todellisuudessa haluaisi muuttaa aivan vieraaseen taloon ja elää vielä lähes tuntemattoman ihmisen kanssa tietäen tämän olevan jonain päivänä puolisonsa? Shinya ei ainakaan halunnut niin käyvän.

Yutaka löysi kuitenkin vuoden sisällä yakuzalleen uuden kihlatun: Kikuchi Mikon. Tyttö oli samanikäinen kuin vaaleanruskeahiuksinen, mikä oli jossain määrin pojan mielestä parempi kuin lähes kolme vuotta vanhempi kihlattu. Sen lisäksi Miko oli pienemmästä Sapporosta kotoisin olevasta rikollissuvusta, että hänet oli helpompi tuoda kartanoon asumaan. Oikeastaan koko jupakka vain tapahtui sillä tavalla, että Shinya sai huomata aamiaispöydässä istuvansa tummanruskeahiuksisen, suurisilmäisen ja varsin viehättävän tytön vieressä. Ei Mikossa ollut mitään pahaa. Tämä oli mukava, kiltti ja ystävällinen – tyttö tuntui oikeastaan ainoalta ystävän tapaiselta talossa ja yhdessä vietetystä ajasta muodostui hyvin kallisarvoinen. Kakkosmiehen sisällä oleva toive ei kuitenkaan koskaan toteutunut, kuten mafiapomo totesi itsekseen kolmen vuoden päästä ollessaan 19-vuotias. Hän ei rakastanut Mikoa. Mikolla oli ehkä lämpimiä tunteita häntä kohtaan, mutta rakkaudesta ei kannattanut siitäkään huolimatta puhua, ehkä ennemmin sisarellisista tuntemuksista.

Kevät vaihtui kesäksi, siitä taas syksyksi kääntyen talveen. Shinya kasvoi, oppi uusia taitoja ja osoittautui harkitsevaisuutensa ansiosta hyväksi johtajaksi, joka ymmärsi inhimillisiä virheitä ja tilanteiden tuomia vaikeuksia. Yutaka alkoi antaa yhä enemmän ja enemmän vastuuta mafiasta suojatilleen ja vetäytyi itse syrjemmälle, omiin oloihinsa. Tämä ihmetytti kaikkia, varsinkin kun mies ei osannut enää kuvaillakaan joitakin tilanteita tai selittää asioita. Jokin ei ollut kunnossa, mutta yakuza antoi asioiden olla, koska uskoi kaiken olevan todellisuudessa hyvin. Hän uskoi kakkosmiehensä vain testaavan häntä omituisella tavalla. Kuinka väärässä poika olikaan, kuten hän sai tietää täytettyään 20 vuotta.  
Shinyan syntymäpäiväjuhlat olivat upeimmat, mitä oli nähty vuosiin. Kaikki hymyilivät ja juhlistivat riemulla yakuzan täysi-ikäisyyttä ja jopa Yutaka hymyili onnellisena. Shinyakin oli onnellinen Mikon hymyillessä sädehtivästi kaikkien keskellä, vaikka he joutuivatkin muutaman kerran suutelemaan toisiaan muiden odotusten takia. Kukaan ei vain arvannut, että ilo voisi loppua niin lyhyeen. Viikon päästä syntymäpäivistä rikollisjärjestön johtaja oli lähdössä liiketapaamiseen mustatukan kanssa, kun Miko huomasi vanhimman kävelleen pihalle ilman kenkiä ja salkkua, vaikka ne olivat olleet ihan vieressä. Nuoremmat katsoivat hämmästyneinä miestä, joka katsoi silmät suurina takaisin vajoten sitten vapisten istumaan kartanon pääovella oleville valkoisille kiviportaille.  
“Shinya… sama”, Yutaka sanoi katsoen ensimmäistä kertaa kauhuissaan vaaleinta.  
“Vie minut… tapaamaan lääkäriä.”

Pieni pyyntö sai hirvittävän kylmyyden aallon lyömään mafiapomon laihan vartalon läpi, mutta se ei jäänyt siihen. Pitkään tutkittuaan lääkärit kertoivat viimein tuloksen, joka tuntui romahduttavan niin Shinyan kuin mafian maailman. Higuchi Yutaka oli sairastunut Alzheimerin tautiin. Aivan kuin uutinen ei olisi ollut sillä selvä, lääkäri esitti vakavana erään kysymyksen, jota kukaan ei ollut odottanut.  
“Yutaka-sama, milloin saitte tietää olevanne sairas?”  
Mafiapomo jäi tuijottamaan äimistyneenä ensin sairaalantyöntekijää, sitten entistä huoltajaansa availen suutaan, vaikkei löytänyt sopivia sanoja.  
“Ihmettelin sitä pitkään, mutta aloin epäillä minussa olevan jotain vikaa sinä samana päivänä, kun Shinya-sama karkasi luotani”, mustatukkainen sanoi lääkärin huoneessa katsahtaen toiseen suuntaan johtajastaan ja lääkäristä.  
“Mikset sinä sitten mennyt heti lääkäriin saamaan hoitoa!?” nuorempi karjaisi kiukusta.  
Idioottikin tiesi, että tuollaiset vakavat sairaudet oli hoidettava nopeasti tai ainakin selvitettävä niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista. Mitä hemmettiä kakkosmies oli ajatellut?  
“Miksikö?” entinen holhooja kääntyi katsomaan yakuzaansa silmäkulmastaan.  
“Koska minun piti huolehtia ensin sinusta.”  
Yutaka oli odottanut yli kuusi vuotta, että Isaon perillinen täyttäisi 20 vuotta päästen pois holhouksen alta pärjäten viimein omillaan. Odotuksella oli omat hirvittävät seurauksensa, kuten he saivat huomata pian diagnosoinnin jälkeen. Pitkään käydyn taistelun jälkeen ja viimein helpotuksen tullessa tauti eteni nopeasti, suoranaisena pyrähdyksenä keskivaikeaan vaiheeseen. Kakkosmies ei enää kyennyt selviämään yksin ilman apua, vaan tarvitsi pian hiukan avustusta aamulla, kun meinannut löytää vaatteitaan. Lääkärit ehdottivat mustatukkaiselle erilaisia hoitokoteja, mutta olivat saada siitä hyvästä kuulan kalloonsa, vaikkei kylläkään keski-ikäisen puolelta vaan vaaleanruskeahiuksiselta. Shinya ei aikonut sietää sellaisia puheita kakkosmiehestään eikä varsinkaan ihmisestä, joka oli pitänyt hänestä huolta kaikki nämä vuodet kasvattaen enemmän isänä kuin huoltajana. Yakuza määräsi osan palvelijoista kouluttamaan itseään sairaanhoitoa syvää vaihetta varten, osa sai heti tehtäväksi huolehtia mustatukkaisesta miehestä, joka ei väittänyt vastaan. Tämä katsoi velvollisuudekseen totella johtajansa käskyjä aina kuolemaansa saakka.

Tokion mafia menetti käytännössä kakkosmiehensä, vaikka teoriassa sama mies pysyikin asemassaan ainakin nimellisesti, ja kaikki vastuu siirtyi Shinyalle, joka päätti kantaa tehtävänsä huoltajansa kunniaksi mitä suurimmalla menestyksellä. He osallistuivat viimeistä kertaa yhdessä Kuro Kagen kokoukseen, johon osallistui ensimmäisen kerran myös Asagi, vaikka äitinsä hoitikin enemmän Osakan asioita kuin poikansa, joka tuskin sai edes suunvuoroa. Myöhemmin, tietenkin Sayurin tarkkojen korvien kuulumattomissa, Klaha totesi suoraan, että mustatukkainen pitkä, nuori, hyvin tyylikäs ja karismaattinen mies oli pahasti muorinsa tossun alla eikä sieväkasvoinen voinut väittää vastaakaan. Hänen kyllä teki mieli huomauttaa, että kuka tahansa olisi siinä vaiheessa tossun alla, jos alamaailman kuningatar olisi äitinään, mutta katsoi paremmaksi pitää tällä kertaa suunsa kiinni – varsinkin, kun tiesi suurimman syyn Kioton herran pisteliääseen kieleen. Klaha ei pitänyt Asagista, eikä sen puoleen pantteria niin ulkonäöllisesti kuin luonteeltaan, puhumattakaan katseesta ja puhetavasta rennossa ilmapiirissä muistuttava mustasilmäinen pitänyt Japanin entisen pääkaupungin hallitsijastakaan. Luvassa olisi siis runsas määrä todellisia kukkotappeluita, joihin kolmikon vaalein ei aikonut osallistua lainkaan, ellei oma etunsa sitä välttämättä kaivannut.

Kokouksen jälkeen Yutaka vietti aikaa enimmäkseen omassa huoneessaan, koska alkoi sairastella kummallisen paljon ja väsyi usein, ja joskus mies kävi yakuzansa kanssa ulkona puutarhassa kävelemässä. Vuoden kuluessa mafiapomo tajusi, miten tärkeä kakkosmies oikeastaan oli rikollisjärjestölle ja itse johtajalle. Hän väsyi itsekin, kun kaikki päätökset jäivät hänelle eikä voinut jakaa taakkaa oikeastaan kenenkään kanssa. Samaisena vuonna vaaleanruskeahiuksinen joutui tekemään useita ikäviä päätöksiä, kuten entisen huoltajansa huolehtimisesta, mafiasta ja yksityisestä elämästään. Rikollisjärjestön johtaja päätti purkaa kihlauksensa Mikon kanssa. Tytölle päätös ei tullut lainkaan yllätyksenä, kuten jotkut ja erityisesti Shinya olivat ehtineet olettaa.  
“Miksi ihmettelisin, kun et edes halua rakastella kanssani?” ruskeahiuksinen kysyi hiukan huvittuneena pakatessaan laukkujaan lähtöään varten.  
“Me emme todellisuudessa koskaan rakastaneet toisiamme. Avioliittomme olisi ollut enemmän sisarellinen ja jälkeläistemme syntyminen vain velvollisuuden tunteesta”, tämä selitti ja vielä ovella ennen lähtöään sanoi entiselle kihlatulleen halatessaan lämpimästi:  
“Toivon vain, että tapaisit jonkun, joka voisi katsoa perääsi ja huolehtisi sinusta. Jos jatkat samaa tahtia, kuolet ennen aikojasi ja särjet niin minun ja mafiamiestesi kuin Yutaka-sanin sydämen.”  
Mikon lähtö sattui mafiamiehiä, mutta vielä enemmän Norikoa ja muita Shinyan palvelijoita. Tyttö oli katsonut vuoden ajan kihlattunsa perään ja pitänyt huolen yakuzan levon saannista. Tämä oli jopa käynyt peittelemässä työpöytäänsä vasten nukahtaneen nuoren miehen viltillä useammin kuin kerran. Kuka nyt huolehtisi vaaleanruskeahiuksisesta, joka ei osannut levätä vastuunsa alla, vaan teki hulluna töitä mafiansa parissa ja vietti muun jäljellä olevan ajan huolehtien parhaansa mukaan Yutakasta? Osa miehistä kyllä tajusi olla helpottuneita siitä, ettei Kikuchien suku suuttunut kihlauksen purkaantumisesta, vaan johtajansa piti hyvät välit Mikon kanssa heidän soitellessa ja kirjoitellessa välillä toisilleen ystävien tapaan.

Toinen vuosi vierähti kakkosmiehen kärsiessä keskivaikeasta vaiheesta hiljalleen. Uusi Kuro Kagen kokous koitti, kuten jokaisena vuonna tapojen mukaan. Tällä kertaa Shinya joutui vain osallistumaan ilman kakkosmiestään ja selviämään yksin, mutta onnekkaasti Asagikin oli yksin ilman äitiään eikä tälläkään ollut kakkosmiestä. Siitä Klaha tuntuikin ottavan ilon irti ja käyvän kaikin voimin Osakan uutta herraa vastaan, mutta pantterimainen ei aikonut sietää solvaamista, vaikka pakostakin jäi hiukan alakynteen – olisi mustasilmäinen muuten varmasti pärjännyt kiotolaista vastaan, mutta Kuro Kagen rakennelma muuttui jälleen. Kävi nimittäin ilmi, että Toshi oli mennyt jokin aika sitten naimisiin Exo-chika-nimisen nuoren naisen kanssa ja kuollut muutamia kuukausia myöhemmin. Ilman perillistä Yokohaman mafialle ei jäänyt muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin ottaa leskeksi jäänyt nainen johtoon – olihan Sayurikin johtanut Osakan mafiaa. Ei uudessa Kuro Kagen jäsenessä olisi ollut ongelmaa, mutta ensinnäkin Toshin kuolema herätti epäilyksiä ja ne saivat vielä vahvistuksia, kun kävi ilmi, että Asagi oli vietellyt vaaleaverikön ja saanut selville naisen todellakin tappaneen miehensä lävistämällä katanalla. Asian paljastuminen sai Exo-chikan vihaamaan pantterimaista, mistä syystä Kioto ja Yokohama alkoivat pitää jollain tapaa yhtä – liittouma oli turhan vahva sana, koska Klahalla oli vaikeuksia hyväksyä naista rinnalleen, vaikka alamaailman kuningatar olikin ollut pitkään vallassa. Shinyalle ei jäänyt muita vaihtoehtoja kuin pitää huolta pattitilanteesta, vaikka muutenkin olisi pitänyt useastakin syystä Asagin kanssa yhtä. Ei hän kuitenkaan liikaa jäänyt puolustelemaan mustasilmäistä, joka oli kaivanut kuoppaa itselleen.

Kokousten ja tapahtumien keskellä vaaleanruskeahiuksinen kärsi Yutakan tapaan vaikkakin eri tavalla. Jatkuva työ ilman kunnollista lepoa ja ruokaa, koska kiireiden keskellä mies ei osannut syödä tai nukkua, alkoi vaatia veronsa, mutta henkinen väsymys oli pahempaa. Mitä muutakaan se olisi voinut olla, kun joutui mafiapuuhien lisäksi katsomaan vierestä rakkaan sijaisisän hidasta kuolemaa lääkkeiden kykenemättä auttamaan melkein yhtään. Hiljalleen siinä alkoi itsekin muuttua synkemmäksi, jollain tapaa apaattisemmaksi – muuntua vähitellen sellaiseksi yakuzaksi, jota maailma odotti Japanin mafiapomoilta. Sitä samaa odottivat myös Hindu kushin johtajat, kun sieväkasvoinen matkusti sinne hankkiakseen kaksi erittäin hyvin koulutettua henkivartijaa, jotka kutsuivat itseään Hitsugiksi ja Yu~kiksi. Nämä osoittautuivat hyvin vähäeleisiksi, suorastaan kylmiksi alaisiksi, jotka pysyivät yakuzalle etäiseksi heti ensimmäisestä päivästä lähtien hänen muuttuessa itse hiljalleen näiden kaltaiseksi – tehden selvästi vain työtään tuntematta ketään kohtaan mitään erityistä.

Sellaista muutosta ei ollut kuitenkaan toivonut Isao eikä varsinkaan Yutaka, joka katsoi eräänä iltana silmät puoliksi kiinni johtajansa nousevan seisomaan viereltään ja kävelevän hiljalleen ovelle. Shinya oli puhunut aikaisemmin, muutama päivä sitten yhtenä kakkosmiehen valoisimpana hetkenä, että jokin hyvin varustautunut jengi oli aiheuttanut ongelmia mafialle. Nyt mafiamiehet olivat järjestäneet ansan näille ja yakuzan olisi mentävä jakamaan käskyjä, jotka luultavasti määräisivät koko jengiläisporukan kuolemaan. Ovi avautui ja sulkeutui hiljaa pienen kyyneleen valuessa mustatukkaisen silmästä hänen jäädessä makaamaan yksin vuoteeseensa pimeään.  
“Anteeksi, Shinya”, mies kuiskasi hiljaa itsekseen muistaen mielessään vieläkin sen pienen, hiljaisen ujon pojan, jonka sydän oli ollut puhdasta kultaa.  
“Anteeksi, etten pystynyt estämään sinua kärsimästä enää enempää.”  
Kyyneleet valuivat hiljalleen poskia pitkien leualle eikä mies vaivautunut pyyhkimään niitä. Käsi nousi hitaasti rinnan päälle sydämen itkiessä verta valtoimenaan. Sisimpää pisti ja hiljaa sydän, rakkautta ja tuskaa tunteva elin kuiskasi äänettömän toiveen:  
“Pelastakaa Shinya, pelastakaa hänet itseltään.”

\----------

Shinya istui valkoisessa limusiinissaan katsellen eteensä. Hän ei nähnyt tummasti sisustettua autoa eikä tummaa seinää edessään puhumattakaan suljetusta luukusta. Silmät eivät edes kuvitelleet seinämän takana olevia kahta miestä, joista toisella oli puna-mustat, osittain letitetyt hiukset ja usealla huulikorulla lävistetty alahuuli toisella ollessa pitkät valtoimet, mustat kiharat ja valkoisiksi maalatut kasvot. Ruskeat silmät katsoivat eteensä eivätkä nähneet mitään. Ajatukset olivat vaeltaneet aivan muualle matkasta tai itse päämäärästä ja mafiaa häiriköinneistä jengiläisistä. Mieli palasi Yutakan luokse. Lääkärit olivat sanoneet kakkosmiehen olevan keskivaikeassa vaiheessa Alzheimeria, joka eteni pyrähdyksittäin. Ehkä kaikki olisi ollut helpompaa, mikäli mustatukkainen ei olisi sairastellut niin paljoa eikä palannut todellisuuteen omasta maailmastaan. Miksi tätä piti kiduttaa sillä tavalla? Miten hän itse jaksaisi vain kulkea eteenpäin ylpeänä näyttämättä omaa väsymystään tai pelkoaan? Shinya tunsi itsensä yksinäisemmäksi kuin koskaan. Hänellä ei ollut enää ketään, keneltä kysyä apua tai neuvoa, tai kenen olkaa vasten saattoi nojata hetkeksi levätäkseen sekunnin, minkä jälkeen toinen käskisi levätä pidempään. Nyt olisi itsekästä pyytää Yutakalta neuvoja, vaikka tämä jaksoikin aina tarjota apuaan selvinä hetkinään. Miten vaaleampi voisi tukeutua entiseen huoltajaansa, joka oli pahasti sairaana ja ennemmin tarvitsi hänen tukeaan? Ei mitenkään, mutta ei hän voisi jatkaa pitkää näinkään, vaan jotain olisi tehtävä. Yakuzan olisi kovetettava itsensä entisestään. Hänen olisi muututtava viileämmäksi ja etäisemmäksi kuin Klaha ja pelottavammaksi sekä julmemmaksi kuin Sayuri. Hänen olisi noustava kaikkien muiden yakuzoiden yläpuolelle, maksoi mitä maksoi, vaikka hänestä tulisi sellainen hirviö, joilla ihmisiä peloteltiin sanomalehtien sivuilla. Muuta keinoa ei ollut – ei enää, kun häneltä oltiin viemässä Yutakaa eikä kukaan ollut antamassa tukeaan, jos aika päättäisi viedä Norikonkin. Kohta hänellä ei olisi ketään, kenen vuoksi tuntea sanoja kiltti, ystävällinen ja lämmin – ei syytä olla enää ihminen.  
“Shinya-sama, olemme perillä”, kuului matala ääni edestä, kun luukku aukesi.  
Hitsugi kurkisti neliönmuotoisesta aukosta sisään katsoen mustien piilolinssiensä läpi johtajaansa. Puna-mustat otsahiukset valuivat hiukan silmille paljastaen pienen kaistaleen vaaleata otsaa ja mustat paksut letit laskeutuivat rintakehälle mustan puvun päälle. Alahuulessa olevien korujen pallo- ja piikkikärjet kiilsivät Shinyan pään yläpuolelta tulevassa valossa ja loivat synkkiä varjoja leualle. Myös silmien välissä, nenänvarren kohdalla kimmelsi vieden katsetta väkisinkin mustalla kajaalilla rajattuihin silmiin.  
Rikollisjärjestön johtaja ei vastannut ilmoitukseen mitenkään, vaan päätti ottaa alaisistaan mallia ja pysyä yhtä etäisenä henkivartijoihinsa kuin nämä tuntuivat olevan häntä kohtaan. Näin hänestäkin tulisi luultavasti juuri oikeanlainen mafiapomo. Tänä iltana hän ottaisi ne vaadittavat askeleet tiellään ja lakkaisi olemasta hellämielinen, ujo, kiltti mies. Tämän yön jälkeen Tokion herran elämä kääntyisi kohtalonsa määräämään suuntaan.

Limusiini hidasti vauhtiaan ja kääntyi viimein pimeyden keskellä eräänlaiselle parkkipaikan tapaiselle. Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen kuuli moottorin sammuvan ja ovien paukahtavan, kun Hindu kushin miehet astuivat ulos autosta tarkistaen ensin ympäristön ulkona kuuluvista askelmista päätellen. Yakuza kuuli kauempaa laukauksia, mutta ei reagoinut niihin mitenkään – ei hän antanut itselleen lupaa, vaan päätti pysyä kylmänä, vaikka joutuisi katsomaan verilöylyä aivan läheltä, että ruumiit kaatuisivat jalkoihinsa. Ovi avautui vieressä ja lettipäinen astui sivummalle ilmoittaen äänettömästi reitin olevan selvä. Sieväkasvoinen liukui pehmeästi penkkejä pitkin ovelle astuen sitten ylös viileään yöilmaan. Tuuli puhalsi kevyesti olkapäille pehmeästi laskeutuvia, kevennettyjä, vaaleanruskeiksi värjättyjä hiuksia siistittyjen otsahiusten liikkuessa ilmavirtauksessa pois silmiltä. Vuosien aikana nuori mies oli muuttunut jonkin verran. Kasvot olivat yhä viehättävät ja hyvin sievät, mutta ikä oli tuonut lisää miehisyyttä, vaikka hän oli ja pysyisi varmasti aina varsin kauniina mieheksi. Silmäripset olivat tummat ja tuuheat korostaen kauniiden silmien muotoa, mikä teki katseesta terävän, mutta myös herkän lämpimän sopivan ilmeen kanssa. Vasen käsi sujahti luonnollistaan tummanlakritsinvihreän, hämäävästi kaikkien silmille mustalta näyttävän puvun takin taskuun. Tyylikäs, tumma puku sai normaalimittaisen, laihan vartalon vaikuttamaan pidemmältä ja korosti mukavasti hoikkaa, mutta notkeaa kehoa lisäten hartiakkuutta ja ryhtiä. Takin alta pilkotti valkoinen kauluspaita ja onyksinmusta solmio, jotka nostivat vielä paremmin esiin ruskeasilmäisen korkea-arvoisuutta ja herrasmiehisyyttä. Valkoinen, pitkä takki oli puettu tummanlakritsinvihreän puvun päälle luomaan kontrastia ja ennen kaikkea luomaan uhkakuvaa Tokion mafian johtajasta, aivan kuin sieväkasvoinen ei itsessään olisi saanut osakseen huomiota. Naiset eivät voineet olla hymyilemättä ihastuksesta eivätkä miehet muuttumasta vihreäksi kateudesta.  
Kyllä, Yutaka oli aikoinaan ollut oikeassa – Shinya oli vaikuttava ilmestys.

Auton ovi suljettiin ja Yu~ki käveli auton toiselta puolelta työparinsa rinnalle heidän katsoessa omalla tavallaan odottavasti johtajaansa. Ruskeasilmäinen kääntyi tarkkailemaan kiharahiuksista ja yritti olla kavahtamatta tämän valkoisiksi maalattuja aavemaisia kasvoja, kun keltaisilla piilolinsseillä päällystetyt silmät katsoivat ilmeettöminä takaisin. Musta, hämymäinen varjostus silmien ympärillä onnistui piilottamaan valkoisen meikin alle jääneet kulmakarvat lähes kokonaan tuoden ihmisten mieleen väkisinkin pääkallon. Mustat, pitkät kiharat valuivat olkapäiden yli saaden miehen näyttämään kauhistuttavalta olennolta, joka oli kotoisin jostain muualta, vaikka tällä olikin toverinsa tapaan musta, tyylikäs puku yllään. Siinä, missä mustahiuksinen oli pitkä, pidempi kuin isäntänsä, ja laiha, lävistyksiä käyttävä taas oli hartiakkaampi ja lihaksikkaampi muistuttaen enemmän kassakaappia kuin toverinsa, joka oli enemmän tavallinen kaappi.  
“Lähdetään, en halua viettää täällä koko iltaa”, Shinya sanoi tasaisella äänellä, vaikka mielessään ajatteli haluavansa nopeasti takaisin kotiin Yutakan luokse.  
Henkivartijat eivät sanoneet mitään, vaan kumarsivat pienesti ja suoristautuessaan kohottivat kätensä rintakehälleen, kunnes kaikki kolme kääntyivät ympäri kohti hylättyä tehdasrakennusta, jonka muutamasta ikkunasta loisti valoa ja lähes koko viides kerros vaikutti olevan heikosti valaistu. Ei se ollut ihmekään, koska sieltä kuului huutoa ja laukauksia yhden ikkunan hajotessa sirpaleiksi pudoten ulos, kun jotain lensi pihalle. Se ei kuitenkaan hätkähdyttänyt kolmikkoa, koska he olivat vielä niin kaukana rakennuksesta, mutta pääovelle vartioon jätetyt mafiamiehet hätkähtivät kuitenkin rysähdystä.  
“Shinya-sama!” neljä miestä huudahti epäselvänä kuorona nähdessään johtajansa.  
Nämä juoksivat tulijoita vastaan pysähtyen kuitenkin kunnioittavan matkan päähän, tai sitten vain pelosta kahden Hindu kushin miehen takia, ja kumarsivat syvään kädet tiukasti kyljissä kiinni.  
“Mikä on tilanne?” Shinya kysyi pysähtyen miestensä eteen katsahtaen pienieleisesti otsahiustensa lomasta rakennusta ja viidennen kerroksen ikkunoita.  
“Tilanne on täysin hallinnassa!” lähin ovivahti kertoi ja kumarsi, mitä seurasi yllättäen hirvittävä kivun karjaisu rakennuksesta ja lisää laukauksia.  
Hitsugi ja Yu~ki kohottivat kumpikin kulmakarvojaan, vaikkei sitä pimeydessä voinut nähdä, kun ylimmästä kerroksesta kuului lisää huutoja sekä ampumista ja yksi mies iskeytyi ikkunaseinää vasten ja samassa jonkinlainen arkistokaappi lensi eräästä toisesta ikkunasta ulos. Metallinen, suunnilleen lantiokorkuinen harmaa arkistokaappi putosi raskaasti pyörien vetolaatikoiden pudotessa pois toimistokalusteesta. Korkea pamahdus kajahti lujana yössä metallin painuessa paikoitellen kasaan ja kulmat menivät lommoille yhden seinämän irrotessa, kun esine rämähti laatikoineen alas hajottaen asfaltista pieniä palasia.

“Ilmiselvästi”, yakuza totesi täydellisellä pokerinaamalla, jonka oli oppinut Yutakalta, mutta silmistä paistoi selvä tietoisuus tapahtuneesta.  
“Tuota…”, ovivahdit kiemurtelivat poraavan katseen alla ja vilkaisivat pelokkaina henkivartijoita.  
“Teidän ei ole ehkä viisasta mennä tuonne”, lähimpänä rakennusta oleva mafiamies katsoi pelokkaana taakseen.  
“Siksi en kysykään teidän mielipidettänne”, vaaleanruskeahiuksinen ilmoitti päättäväisesti vaientaen kaikki vastaväitteet.  
Hän vilkaisi hiukan taemmas selkänsä taakse kummallekin puolelle henkivartijoitaan. Kaksikko paransi entisestään suoraa ryhtiään, mikäli se oli mahdollista, ja kääntyivät katsomaan entistä tehdasrakennusta kuullen selvästi jatkuvan metelin takia, mitä oli meneillään. Ammuskelut vaikenivat, mutta huudot jatkuivat yhä – lähinnä kirosanojen ja epäselvän karjumisen muodossa. Ilmeisesti tilanne kuitenkin oli tällä hetkellä rauhallisimmillaan. Sen tajusi myös mafiapomo, joka käveli ulos jääneiden alaistensa ohitse Hindu kushin miesten seuratessa päättäväisesti perässä saaden neljän muun perääntymään hiukan kauemmaksi. Kaikeksi onneksi yksi neljästä tajusi soittaa sisällä olevalle ansan johtomiehelle kolmen muun rynnätessä edelle avaamaan ovia ja turvaamaan vaaleanruskeahiuksisen olon.

Suuret, valkoiset kaksoisovet avautuivat paukahtaen Tokion mahtavan rikollisjärjestön johtajan edessä hänen päästessä tyhjään, valtavan kokoiseen sisääntuloaulaan, joka oli harmaanvalkoinen, täysin ilmeetön, kuten tyhjältä tehdasrakennukselta, joka vain vartosi tulevaa purkua, saattoi odottaakin. Muutamassa seinässä oli halkeamia ja lattiat olivat kuluneet sekä tahmaiset. Vastaanottotiski, joka oli aikoinaan muurattu kummallisesti lattiaan, seisoi sivummalla, mutta muuten paikka oli täysin autio. Sisällä koko rakennus tuntui puistattavan uhkaavalta muistuttaen jollain tapaa menneestä – kuin tyhjät huoneet olisivat kuiskanneet jostain samanlaisesta paikasta ja tyhjyydestä. Toisessa päässä aulaa olivat leveät portaat, jotka johtivat ylempiin kerroksiin, mutta lähellä portaita, vaikkakin sivummalla oli ainakin viisi kappaletta hyvin suurikokoisia hissejä. Hissien luona oli kyykistyneenä kaksi miestä, joista toisella oli silmälasit ja toinen, haalariin pukeutunut, taas piteli kannettavaa tietokonetta istuen mustan, kummallisen laatikon päällä. Ei tarvinnut olla nero tajutakseen kaksikon olevan mafian tietokone-eksperttejä. Näiden, sekä varmaan muutaman muualla olevan kollegan ansiosta tehdasrakennukseen oli saatu valot päälle ja nyt nämä kaksi ilmiselvästi yrittivät saada hissin toimimaan moitteettomasti, että liikkuminen helpottuisi kaikin puolin jatkuvan portaiden ravaamisen sijaan. Kaksikko kohotti katseensa tulijoihin, nousi välittömästi seisomaan ja kumarsi johtajansa edessä hyvissä ajoin jääden siihen odottamaan mahdollisia käskyjä. Shinya ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt edes miettimään päänsä sisällä kokonaista lausetta, kun suurilta portailta kuului kiireistä jalkojen töminää, kuin joku olisi yrittänyt juosta askelmia alas katkomatta kuitenkaan luitaan.  
“Shinya-sama!” portaista kääntyi esiin mies, jonka polvitaipeisiin ulottuva takki hulmahti ilmassa.  
Tulijalla oli tummanruskeat hiukset, joissa oli vaaleammalla ruskealla tehty raitoja. Pään sivussa kulki jakaus, joka katkeili ja kaartui lopulta keskemmälle päätä kevennettyjen hiusten, erityisesti vaaleampien, kohotessa hiukan pystyyn. Kuitenkaan kukaan ei voinut olla aivan varma, johtuiko pieni sojottavaisuus hiusvahasta vai pelkästään tilanteesta, missä tämä oli ollut. Päällään saapuneella oli hiukan löysemmät, harmaat farkut, musta pitkähihainen paita ja pitkä, ruskea nahkatakki – pukeutuessa tämä oli selvästi ajatellut niin käytännöllisyyttä kuin menoa ja meininkiä täynnä olevaa ansaa, koska ei selvästi ollut ottanut parhaimpia vaatteitaan.  
Mies hyppäsi viimeiset portaat alas ja kiirehti johtajaansa vastaan ulkoa tulleiden pysähtyessä hetkeksi odottamaan.  
“Shinya-sama”, brunette henkäisi kumartaen syvään pysähdyttyään ja vei kätensä rintakehälleen.  
“Tulitte nopeammin, kuin ehdimme olettaa.”  
“Mikä on tilanne, Anzi?” Shinya kysyi heti haluamatta jäädä turhia löpisemään.  
“Ansamme onnistui valitettavasti vain osittain”, Anziksi nimetty kumarsi vielä pienesti suoristautuen sitten kohtamaan yakuzansa.  
Kasvot olivat hyvin miehiset eikä niissä ollut lainkaan samanlaista hienorakenteisuutta, tai viehättävyyttä tai edes sievyyttä kuin vaaleimmalla. Leuka oli suhteellisen leveä ja voimakas, otsa matala ja ilme vakava. Vakavuus sopikin miehelle varsin hyvin sieväkasvoisen mielestä – mikä olisikaan muuten parempi ilme Saito Anzille, joka oli myös hänen paras jokapaikanhöylänsä ja vielä useimpien joukkojen johtaja. Tämä olisi useiden mielestä mainio seuraaja kakkosmieheksi Yutakan tilalle, mutta mafiapomo ei halunnut ajatella vielä niin pitkälle – eihän nykyinen kakkosmies ollut vielä kuollut, vaikkei voinutkaan enää täyttää tehtäväänsä eikä hän välttämättä haluaisi ketään muuta siihen tilalle. Jokapaikanhöylä ei välttämättä myöskään haluaisi kyseiseen suureen tehtävään, vaikkei kieltäytyisikään rikollisjärjestön johtajan pyytäessä.  
Tehtävässä pitäisi kuitenkin olla joku vaaleanruskeahiuksiselle tärkeä, läheinen henkilö, mikäli Noriko oli oikeassa heidän keskusteltuaan vuosi sitten asiasta. Oikeana kätenä olisi oltava joku mies, tai nainen, josta voisi olla varma, ettei tämä ikinä pettäisi ja tälle voisi näyttää heikkoutensa. Kahden ylimmän mafiamiehen suhteen pitäisi olla täynnä lujaa luottamusta ja ystävyyttä, kuten Isaolla ja Yutakalla oli aikoinaan ollut, eikä ruskeasilmäinen uskonut kykenevänsä luomaan kovin helposti sellaista suhdetta Anziin.

“Jengiläiset menivät viidenteen kerrokseen, kuten soluttautujamme oli saanut sovittua ja he odottivat aseiden välittäjää, kun me iskimme. Jengi ei kuitenkaan antautunut, vaan pelkästään muutama luovutti aseensa ja jäi vangiksi, kun muut pitivät vastarintaa – kuten varmaan ehditte kuulemaan”, jokapaikanhöylä kertoi matalalla äänellä käden laskeutuessa ruskean, paksun takin alle koskettamaan vyöllä roikkuvaa radiopuhelinta.  
Tämän ajatukset palasivat hetkeksi ylhäällä käyvään kamppailuun ja tunsi halua olla valmiina, jos puhelimella otettaisiin yhteyttä.  
“Vähitellen saimme osan luovuttamaan vapaaehtoisesti, osan taas vähemmän vapaaehtoisesti, mutta pieni joukko pitää yhä tiukasti vastarintaa.”  
“Mikä on tarkalleen ottaen heidän tilanteesta ja mikä taas meidän?” Shinya kysyi ja katsahti samassa yläpuolelleen, kun kuuli lattioiden läpi laukauksen äänen.  
Kaikki alakerrassa olijat katsoivat myös ylös, vaikka eivät voineetkaan nähdä tapahtumia. Toisesta laukauksesta Yu~ki vei kätensä mustan puvuntakkinsa sisään kaivaen esiin valtavan pistoolin Hitsugin tehdessä samoin kummankin napsauttaessa toistensa peilikuvina varmistimet pois päältä. Tilanne saattoi edellyttää heidän puuttumistaan peliin tai vaarantaa isäntänsä hengen, kun välikohtaus ei ollutkaan niin hyvässä hallinnassa kuin olisi pitänyt olla.  
“Meidän miehiimme on osunut, kuten myös niihin jengiläisiin”, Anzi kertoi pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen ja laski katseensa takaisin johtajaansa.  
“Soluttautujamme on tosin kuollut. Vastustajiemme johtohahmot ampuivat tämän harvinaisessa yhteisymmärryksessä, kun tajusivat hiukan liian aikaisin ansamme.”  
“Eivät siis lainkaan tyhmiä tapauksia. Osaavat lukea harvinaisen hyvin niin tilanteita kuin ihmisiä ja toimia yhdessä ilman nahinaa, vaikkei olekaan yhtä johtajaa”, sieväkasvoinen totesi antaen pienen myönnytykseen mafiaansa kiusanneille jengiläisille.  
“Nämä johtohahmot siis pitävät yhä vastarintaa?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Pedagogi = opettaja, kasvattaja, pedagogiikka = tapa, jolla opetus järjestetään  
> * Alzheimerin tauti rappeuttaa aivoja ja vie henkiset kyvyt johtaen kuolemaan. Taudin todennäköisyys lisääntyy iän myötä, mutta tautia on myös esiintynyt alle 40-vuotiaille. Taudin kulku jaetaan yleensä kolmeen vaiheeseen: 1) Lievä vaihe, joka voi potilaasta riippuen kestää useita vuosia – unohtelu lisääntyy ajan myötä eikä asioiden kuvaaminen tai oppiminen enää onnistu kovin helposti. 2) Keskivaikea vaihe, joka kestää n. 2-4 vuotta – apua tarvitaan jo nyt jokapäiväisissä askareissa, kuten pukeutumisessa, ja useat joutuvat tässä vaiheessa hoitokoteihin. 3) Syvä vaihe, joka voi kestää yhdestä vuodesta jopa viiteen vuoteen – apua tarvitaan kaikessa mahdollisessa, kuten hygieniassa ja ruokailussa, puhekyky katoaa etc. Lisää tietoa tulee jossain määrin tätä lukiessa, mutta parhaiten lääkärikirjoista ja wikipediasta


	7. Chapter 7

Jokapaikanhöylä oli vastaamassa kysymykseen, mutta rahina vyötärön tasolta sai katseet laskeutumaan nopeasti miehen lantiolle. Brunette kaappasi radiopuhelimen käteensä selvän kutsun päästessä paremmin ilmoille.  
“Tilanneraportti”, brunette sanoi lyhyesti vieden puhelimen suunsa eteen.  
_“Anzi-sama!”_ radiopuhelimesta kuului huudahdus.  
_“He pääsivät toisille portaille!”_  
“Montako heitä on jäljellä?” ansan johtaja käännähti hiukan poispäin yakuzasta.  
_“Yhdeksän – kaikki johtohahmot ja sen lisäksi viisi muuta miestä”_ , toisesta päästä kuului ilmoitus.  
_“He aikovat varmasti juosta kahdeksanteen kerrokseen, koska muut ovet on naulattu lujasti kiinni eikä niitä niin vain murreta. He aikovat päästä paloportaille ja sieltä karkuun!”_  
“Hyvä, käske osan luonasi olevista miehistä lähteä heidän peräänsä. Pitäkää huoli, että he todella juoksevat sinne kahdeksanteen kerrokseen – olen asettanut sinne jo vastaanottokomitean. Minä ilmoitan siellä valmiina oleville, että he saavat kohta vieraita, jotka vaativat oikeanlaisen tervetuloa toivotuksen”, Anzi käski vakavana, mutta äänestä saattoi päätellä tämän hymyilevän sisällään.  
“Hoitakaa haavoittuneet ja vahtikaa kiinniotettuja, minä siirryn kahdeksanteen kerrokseen heti, kun pääsen. Loppu.”

“Tilanne on siis sittenkin jollain tapaa hallinnassa, vaikkei siltä näyttänytkään”, Shinya totesi suoden pienen hymyn alaiselleen, joka kääntyi takaisin hänen puoleensa.  
“Päätin varmuuden vuoksi asettaa muutaman salamurhaajan kymmenisen muun kanssa kahdeksanteen kerrokseen. Siellä heillä on valtavat kohdevalot, jonka he voivat laukaista ja sillä välin ottaa karkurimme kiinni”, brunette kertoi kumartaen pienesti.  
“Tämän illan jälkeen he eivät tule aiheuttamaan meille kenellekään enää ongelmia.”  
“Hyvä”, mafiapomo sanoi matalasti.  
“Minä palaan takaisin miesten luokse, odottakaa te tääl-” jokapaikanhöylä aloitti, mutta vaalein nosti kevyesti kätensä ilmaan keskeyttäen puheen.  
“Minä tulen myös kahdeksanteen kerrokseen”, yakuza ilmoitti lujasti ja silmäsi sitten alaistaan päättäväisesti antaen katseensa kertoa, ettei hyväksyisi vastaväitteitä.  
“Haluan heidän tietävän, ketä vastaan ovat käyneet ja itse olla päättämässä, mitä eloonjääneille tehdään.”  
“Kuten haluatte”, ansan johtaja nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi.  
Tämä kääntyi tietokone-eksperttien puoleen ja kysyi hissien tilannetta. Vastaukseksi kaksikko kertoi saaneensa kaksi hissiä toimimaan ja loput olivat vielä työn alla. Se olisi riittävä määrä, koska rikollisjärjestön johtaja tarvitsisi vain yhden hissin itselleen, henkivartijoilleen ja tietenkin tilannetta hallitsevalle alaiselleen. Neljä muuta mafiamiestä käskettiin palaamaan takaisin ulos oven eteen vartioon, minkä nelikko toimittikin välittömästi.

Shinya siirtyi muiden kanssa hissien luokse nörttien avatessa metalliset ovet käyttäen valtavan kokoista akkua nopeuttamassa asioita rakennuksen omien varavoimaloiden apuna. Hissiin syttyi pieni valo, kun Shinya, Anzi, Hitsugi ja Yu~ki astuivat varsin tilavaan kopperoon. Ovet sulkeutuivat verkkaisesti ja väline lähti nousemaan ylöspäin. Ansan johtaja kaivoi radiopuhelimen uudelleen vyöltään ja kyseli tilanteesta. Pakenijat olivat melkein kahdeksannessa kerroksessa, olivat juosseet kovempaa, kuin takaa-ajajat olivat uskoneet, mutta kaikeksi onneksi vastaanottokomitea oli valmiina pimeyden keskellä. Ilmoitus ei erityisemmin hätkähdyttänyt yakuzaa. Hän vain odotti, että tämä kaikki olisi ohi ja hän pääsisi takaisin kotiin huoliensa keskelle. Sitä ennen olisi kuitenkin näyttäydyttävä miestensä keskellä, muistutettava vihollisia vihastaan, jätettävä mahdollisesti yksi todistaja levittämään kauhukertomuksia ja tapettava muut. Hänen olisi käskettävä miehiä tappamaan heitä vastustaneet jengiläiset, kuten asianmukaisesti kuului. Muut ajatukset eivät pyörineet mielessä eikä rikollisjärjestön johtaja huomannut lainkaan alaisensa käyvän läpi muut mafiamiehet eri paikassa kysyen tilannetta, tai edes Hitsugin tarkistavan asettaan Yu~kin vain katsellessa eteenpäin pitäen tuntumaa kädessään olevasta pistoolista.

Hissi hidasti vähitellen vauhtiaan ja pysähtyi harvinaisen pehmeästi oikeassa kerroksessa. Henkivartijat astuivat välittömästi sieväkasvoisen eteen valmistautuen siihen, että jokin olisi mennyt vikaan. Eivät Hindu kushin miehet aivan väärässäkään olleet, koska heti ovien avautuessa he kaikki kuulivat aivan hirvittävää meteliä: kolinaa, töminää, räminää, karjumista ja pari laukaustakin, jotka päättyivät huutoon. Jokapaikanhöylän suu aukesi hämmennyksestä, mutta sitten tulikin harvinaisen hiljaista, minkä takia tämä uskalsi kurkistaa käytävälle.  
“Anzi-sama, tulitte juuri sopivasti”, lähin ovi, joka johti ilmiselvästi suureen huoneeseen ja jengiläisten kiinniottopaikkaan, aukesi ja raosta kurkisti pitkähiuksinen mafiamies.  
“Ah, Shinya-sama”, tämä henkäisi huomatessaan johtajansa ja astui käytävälle tulijoita vastaan kumartaen kohteliaasti.  
“Tekin saavuitte tänne.”  
“Miten siellä sujuu?” vaaleanruskeahiuksinen kysyi astuen miestensä keskeltä käytävälle.  
Hän ei vaivautunut erityisemmin tervehtimään alaistaan, vaan halusi vain päästä koko tilanteesta eroon. Siksi oli parasta mennä suoraan asiaan eikä kaikkia alaisia tarvinnut edes erityisemmin tervehtiä.  
“Itse asiassa ihan hyvin”, pitkähiuksinen nyökkäsi muille tulijoille kääntyen sitten Shinyan puoleen.  
“Ne idiootit juoksivat suoraan syliimme ja me pistimme kirkkaat kohdevalot päälle, mikä säikäytti heidät oikein kunnolla. Osa pudotti suosiolla käskyn kuultua aseensa, mutta pari tyyppiä pisti vastaan ja yritti sokkona ampua – kaikeksi onneksi salamurhaajamme pääsivät heihin käsiksi eikä kehenkään osunut. He kyllä pistävät yhä hiukan vastaan, mutta aseettomina se on aika turhaa.”  
“Hyvä, voimme siis mennä sisälle”, vaalein virkkoi vakavana astellen lähemmäksi ovea.  
Mafiamies kumarsi jälleen avaten sitten oven päästäen nelikon sisään tilavaan huoneeseen. 

Tila oli todellakin valtavan kokoinen, kuten oli saattanut kuvitella vanhalta tehdasrakennukselta. Aikanaan paikka oli ollut täynnä pieniä pöytiä, joiden ääressä työntekijät olivat ahertaneet ankeissa kopeissaan. Enää huone vain ei ollut entisellään, mutta ei se ollut tyhjäkään. Lattiaa pitkin meni erilaisia pitkiä piuhoja, jotka yhdistivät isoja akkuja ja vielä isompia lamppuja, joista osa oli sammutettu, mutta muutama loi kirkasta valoa eteensä, enemmän huoneen toiseen päätyyn saapuneiden ollessa pimeämmällä puolella. Pimeydessä seisoi miehiä, osa lamppujen ääressä, osa taas pidellen aseitaan osoittaen valon keskellä olijoita. Lamppujen alla istui kolme miestä sidottuina ja kuutta muuta oltiin sitomassa, vaikka nämä yrittivät yhä panna voimattomina vastaan. Heidän ympärillään seisoi muutama muu mafiamies tähdäten aseillaan rintakehiä, kun taas osa teki kevyen ruumiintarkastuksen, piteli aisoissa ja sitoi yksitellen kiinniotettuja. Kun tulijat kävelivät sisään, mafiamiehet kääntyivät hitaasti katsomaan saapuneita tunnistaen tulijat heti. Yksi kerrallaan, aavemaisen aaltomaisesti lamppujen luona olijat kääntyivät ja kumarsivat tervehdykseksi aseita kantavien taas osoittaessa kunnioituksensa yksi kerrallaan kääntyen sitten jatkamaan vartiointia.  
“Yakuzamme on saapunut”, yksi valon keskellä olevista mafiamiehistä kertoi nuhruisille jengiläisille.  
“Jos hän on hyvällä tuulella, saatatte saada onnekkaasti nopean lopun.”  
Shinya pysähtyi miestensä kanssa varjoon lamppujen taakse, mutta sen verran näkyvälle paikalle, että silmiään siristelevät vastustajat saattoivat nähdä hänen siluettinsa pimeydessä. Nämä tiesivät heti näkemästään, että hän oli yakuza, koska muut alaiset siirtyivät sivummalle ja vain Hindu kushin miehet jäivät seisomaan vierelle osoittaen olevansa korkeimmat suojelijat. Lisäksi valkoinen takki näkyi varsin selvästi pimeydessä toimittaen mainiosti tarkoitetun tehtävänsä.  
Yakuza ei sanonut mitään, vaan katsoi jengiläisiä hiljaa tarkkaillen näitä. Kaikki olivat kummallisen nuoria, suunnilleen hänen ikäisiään tai vain muutamasta vuodesta viiteen vuoteen vanhempia tai vastaavasti hiukan nuorempia. Hän oli jollain tapaa odottanut, että joukossa olijat, ainakin ne johtohahmot olisivat olleet huomattavasti vanhempia, mutta asia ei ollutkaan näin. Kaikki olivat nuoria miehiä, laihoja ja resuisia, kuin eivät olisi saaneet kovinkaan paljoa syödäkseen tai riittävästi puhtaita vaatteita päälleen. Puhtaudestaan nämä olivat kuitenkin onnistuneet huolehtimaan harvinaisen hyvin – luultavasti uhkailemalla jotakin kauppiasta tai pientä majatalon pitäjää. Nuorten miesten vaateyhdistelmät olivat varsin erikoisia, jopa jossain määrin kummallisia, ettei sieväkasvoinen ollut varma, innostuisiko vai kauhistuisiko joku stylisti nähdessään yhdellä pojalla olevan ohuen, riekalemaisen napapaidan ja vielä polvista kuluneet caprit. Suurimmalla osalla muita taas oli nahkavaatteita, farkkua, piikkejä, ketjuja ja muuta, kuten jengiläisillä tapana oli. Hiukset oli laitettu jokaisen oman mieltymyksen mukaan ja suurimman osan hiukset olivat mustat tai tummanruskeat, vaikka joukossa olikin muitakin värejä. Erityisesti punaiset, pitkät hiukset, jotka oli kohotettu joka suuntaan pystyyn, muistuttivat etäisesti tulta ja veivät eniten huomiota miehen laihan, pitkän vartalon myötä, vaikka jengiläinen jäikin tovereidensa taakse.

“Te typerykset ette tainneet odottaa käyneenne Tokion, jopa koko Japanin mahtavinta yakuzaa vastaan”, aikaisemmin puhunut mafiamies asteli jengiläisten keskellä ja potkaisi terävästi sitä maassa istuvaa caprihousuista tämän voihkaistessa kivusta kiroten samalla hiljaa.  
Tämän nuorukaisen, kuten useamman muunkin, poskille oli valunut kyyneleitä, mutta ilmeet olivat uhmakkaita. Nämä eivät itkeneet pelosta tai kauhusta, silmät vain vuotivat loistavien valojen takia, vaikka ilmeisesti nuorukaiset alkoivat tottua kirkkauteen, koska eivät räpytelleen enää niin paljoa silmiään. Sielunpeilit tuijottivat raivostuneiden eläinten tapaan vangitsijoitaan, mutta niiden takana näkyi älykkyyttä, joka etsi ulospääsyä sitä kuitenkaan löytämättä.  
“Kakarat, ryhdyitte aikuisten leikkeihin eikä se ollut viisasta”, sama mies jatkoi puhettaan kääntyen katsomaan sitten pyristelevää nuorta miestä.  
Pitelijänsä otteessa tempovalla oli mustat, hapsottavat hiukset, jotka sojottivat epätasaisesti leikeltyinä pystyssä, kuin tämä olisi ollut pyörremyrskyssä. Kasvot olisivat harvinaisen upeat luuston viitatessa harvinaisiin ominaisuuksiin, suorastaan rotuvalioon, jos ihmisistä saattoi niin sanoa. Ruskeasilmäinen uskoi, että mikä tahansa mallitoimisto olisi palkannut miehen listoilleen, jos tämä olisi vain kävellyt sisään oikeista ovista. Samalla kuitenkin niin kasvoissa, jotka irvistivät kiukusta ja epätoivosta, kun salamurhaaja tarttui tiukemmin kainaloiden alta, oli jotain mystistä. Niissä oli jotain sellaista salaperäisyyttä ja etäisyyttä, jotka muistuttivat jostain tutusta, joka ei vain noussut mafiapomon mieleen.  
“Turpa kiinni!” murisi yksi jengiläinen, jonka musta-ruskeat hiukset valuivat kumarassa asennossa selvästi kainaloiden yli, lähes kylkiluihin asti osan ollessa letitetty pienille, ohuille leteille erityisesti vasemmalta puolelta päätä.  
Heti vihaisen ärinänsä jälkeen tämä yritti repäistä itsensä irti erään toisen salamurhaajan otteesta, mutta ei onnistunut, vaan ase painettiin uhkaavasti takaraivoon pysäyttäen tappelun alun siihen. Nuorella miehellä, joka oli selvästi rikollisjärjestön johtajaa muutaman vuoden vanhempi, oli kaksi lävistystä alahuulessa ja vasemmalla puolella kasvoja oli tehty kulmakoru. Ohimolle oli maalattu, kenties jopa tatuoitu, kummallisia, hiukan nuolimaisia kuvioita, mutta jotenkin erityinen piirre ei kiinnittänyt vaaleanruskeahiuksisen huomiota melkein lainkaan. Ruskeat silmät tuijottivat kummissaan kulmakorua, mutta vielä enemmän päättäväisiä, lujia silmiä ja katsetta, jonka kaltaisen hän oli aivan varmasti nähnyt joskus jossain.

“Mitä sanoit?” jengiläisten keskellä oleva kääntyi lettipäisen puoleen kääntäen selkänsä punapäiselle nuorelle miehelle ja kumartui hiukan uutta kiusattavaansa kohti.  
Kasvojaan maalannut ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään, tuijotti vain takaisin entistä uhmakkaammin ja jopa vaarallisemmin irvistäen petomaisesti. Tämä ei ainakaan näyttänyt pelkoaan, jos sellaista tunsi.  
“Veikö kissa kielen?” mafiamies pilkkasi matalasti, kuin ei olisi huomannut pelottavaa ilmettä.  
“Kunpa veisi sinultakin!” terävä karjaisu sai yhden jos toisenkin hyppäämään ilmaan, että loppujen lopuksi ainoat, jotka eivät säikähtäneet huutoa, olivat Hitsugi ja Yu~ki.  
Sieväkasvoisen silmät laajenivat hämmennyksestä, kun punapäinen nuori mies kiskaisi itsensä osittain vapaaksi pitelijänsä, joka oli suunnitellut sitomista, otteesta ja potkaisi tovereitaan pelottelevaa lujasti kylkeen yrittäen päästä tämän kimppuun. Punaiset ilmaan sojottavat hiukset hulmahtivat sulavien liikkeiden myötä saaden laihaan vartaloon enemmän jäntevyyden vaikutelmaa, kuin harvinaisen pitkässä nuorukaisessa olisi ollut enemmän luita kuin tavallisissa ihmisissä suoden samanlaisen liikemäärän kuin kissoilla, jotka olivat tottuneet nahistelemaan koko elämänsä ajan. Kepeästi, itsevarmasti pyörähtäen laiha, vetreä vartalo kääntyi kohtaamaan pitelijänsä jengiläisen iskiessä kyynärpäänsä lujasti itsessään roikkuvan vatsaan päästen hetkeksi vapaaksi.

Shinya tunsi värähtävänsä, kuin salama olisi iskenyt katon hajalle ja viimein hänen vartalonsa läpi. Sydänkin tuntui pysähtyvän iskusta, joka vavisutti kivettynyttä vartaloa peruskallion mukana silmien jäädessä tuijottamaan näkemäänsä lautasten kokoisina rävähtämättäkään. Liikkeet olivat tutut. Räväkämmän kasvoille noussut päättäväinen ilme ja silmien tuike oli nähty ennekin. Tässä kaikessa oli jotain vanhaa. Tämä kaikki oli aivan liian tuttua! Aivot kirkuivat korvat lukkoon epäuskosta, mutta vartalo ei muuten reagoinut mitenkään. Yakuza ei voinut vain uskoa näkemäänsä tai pikemminkin tuntemaansa lihasten jännittyessä. Tämä ei ollut mahdollista! Pehmeiden liikkeiden äkillinen loppukaan ei saanut vaaleanruskeahiuksista vetämään edes henkeä tai sydäntä lyömään, kun kolme mafiamiestä hyökkäsi punapään päälle kaataen tämän ikävästi maahan. Jengiläisen kaikki vastarinta oli turhaa, kun ilma karkasi keuhkoista mafiamiesten lyödessä tämän lattialle iskien nyrkit vasten laihaa vartaloa. Eipä nuoren miehen tarvinnut siinä pitkään loikoilla, kun tuli retuutetuksi väkisin ylös jaloilleen kahden miehen pidellessä lujasti käsistä kiinni.  
“Saasta!” aikaisemmin uhkaillut nousi seisomaan kääntyen vihasta punaisena kohtaamaan rähinöitsijän.  
“Tämän sinä saat maksaa!” ase vedettiin esiin lettipäisen ja tämän vieressä olevan tummanruskeahiuksisen nuoren miehen säpsähtäessä säikähdyksestä, mistä seurasi vielä suurempaa, hyödytöntä pyristelyä.  
“Die!” mallikasvoinen jengiläinen huudahti, kun pistoolin piippu kosketti punapään vaaleata otsaa toisen vain katsoessa kuolemaa värähtämättäkään.  
Ilma tuntui kylmenevän rikollisjärjestön johtajan ympärillä, kuin hänet olisi laskettu jääkylmään veteen. Näkymättömät, kohmeiset sormet onnistuivat koskettamaan häntä sisältä ja sydän liikahti ensimmäisen kerran pitkään aikaan. Se suorastaan hyppäsi suoraan kurkkuun, että hän olisi ehtinyt pelkäämään tukehtumista, jos olisi saanut tilaisuuden sellaisen miettimiseen. Hän ei kyennyt hallitsemaan kehoaan tai edes miettimään, mitä pitäisi tehdä.

“SEIS!” luja, seinistä ja lattiasta kimpoava karjaisu sai jokaisen huoneessa olijan hyppäämään lähes nahoistaan ja tällä kertaa jopa Hindu kushin miehet säikähtivät melkein henkihieveriin odottamatonta huutoa.  
Aseen kohottanut vinkaisi kimeästi käden lennähtäessä nopeasti ilmaan kauemmas tähdätystä otsasta ja punapäätä pidelleiden miesten otteet herpaantuivat tästä, mutta jengiläinen ei kiinnittänyt siihen huomiota. Oikeastaan kukaan ei kiinnittänyt mihinkään muuhun huomiota, kuin lujaan huudahdukseen säpsähtäen sitä, minkä jälkeen kaikki jäivät kivettyneinä seisomaan paikoilleen.

Yksi ei kuitenkaan kyennyt pysymään enää hetkeäkään paikoillaan varjoissa. Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen harppoi lähes juoksuvauhtia valojen keskelle jengiläisten ja mafiamiesten välistä pysähtyen hengästyneenä punahiuksisen nuoren miehen eteen. Ruskeat silmät katsoivat suurina eteensä osittain sielunpeilien eteen valuneiden hiusten vaikeuttamatta katsomista yhtään. Hän tunsi käsiensä hikoilevan ja sydämen täyttyvän jostain paisuen kivuliaasti rintakehässä. Sydämen lihakset tuntuivat kiristyvän suuren paineen alla pistellen ilkeästi, mutta kipu ei välittänyt aivoihin, jotka huomasivat silmien ansiosta vaaleata ihoa, joka näytti räväkästi värjättyjen hiusten ansiosta harvinaisen vaalealta. Raskaasti hengittäen Shinya jäi paikoilleen punahiuksisen eteen mafiamiesten päästäessä tästä irti pelkästä säikähdyksestä astuen kauemmaksi. Nuori mies ei kuitenkaan tuntunut huomaavan vapautuneensa kokonaan otteista, vaan jäi tuijottamaan hiukan alaspäin, koska oli lähes kymmenen senttiä pidempi kuin yakuza. Rikollisjärjestön johtaja ei uhrannut edes pientä ajatusta sille, että jengiläinen saattaisi koska tahansa käydä hänen kimppuunsa, mutta Hitsugi huomasi sen ladaten aseensa ja Yu~ki kumartui alemmaksi valmiina syöksymään isäntänsä avuksi. Kummankin hämmästykseksi mitään ei tapahtunut, vaan nuoret miehet vain katsoivat toisiaan värähtämättäkään, tosin eri tavoin. Mafiapomo katsoi tarkasti pidempänsä kastanjanruskeita silmiä, joissa näkyi jotain hyvin tuttua ylpeyttä, mutta myös suurta elämänhalua ja voimaa, vaikka ihmetys ja pelko olivat luoneet sielunpeileihin omat varjonsa. Tuo lämmin sävy oli niin muistikuvia nostattava, että päähän syntynyt mielikuva nuoresta pojasta vain vahvistui vaaleimman mielessä. Laiha, vaikkakin jäntevä vartalo täsmäsi rakenteeltaan silloisen katulapsen kehoon, vaikka kohtaamisesta oli jo kahdeksan vuotta. Yllään tällä oli paksu, toppamaisesti ommeltu nahkaliivi, joka oli paikoitellen kulunut. Kaulukseen oli ommeltu paksu turkisreuna koristamaan vaatetusta ja ehkä jopa lämmittämään, ja kaula-aukosta näki hiukan hopeista korua. Liivin alla oli musta, selvästi läpikuultava ohut paita ja käsissä kynsikkäät, joihin oli nidottu epäsymmetrisesti levynpalasia. Housut olivat mustaa nahkaa, samaa materiaalia kuin liivi, ja leveälahkeiset. Vyötäröllä taas oli useampi niittivyö ketjujen kanssa. Kasvot olivat samanmuotoiset kuin vuosien takaisella katulapsella ja värjäyskin saman sävyinen vaikka parempi hiusten osoittaessa useampaan ilmansuuntaan osan hiuksista laskeutuessa kylkiluihin asti. Tämä ei ollut sattumaa. Punapää saattoi olla vain yksi henkilö, koska kellään muulla ei voinut olla tuollaista nimeä käytössään monen muun seikan lisäksi.

“Die?” Shinya henkäisi hitaasti käden noustessa hämmennyksestä suun eteen.  
“Oletko se todella sinä?”  
“Olen…”, puhuteltu myönsi hitaasti katsoen entistä kummastuneempana vaaleinta.  
“Uskomatonta”, lyhempi henkäisi ottaen askeleen taaksepäin.  
Onnellinen, suorastaan ilosta pökertynyt hymy kohosi täyteläisille huulille. Silmät kostuivat väkisinkin, mutta kaikeksi onneksi kyyneleet eivät valuneet poskille.  
“Kaikista maailman paikoista löydän sinut täältä. En uskonut näkeväni sinua enää koskaan”, vaaleanruskeahiuksinen kertoi katsellen lempeästi laihempaansa.  
“Kuka sinä edes olet?” punahiuksinen kysyi yllättäen.  
Yakuza jäykistyi ja hymy hyytyi täysin. Hän ei osannut sanoa mitään, vaan katsoi totisena Dietä etsien vitsailun merkkejä. Mitään sellaista ei näkynyt. Punkkari katsoi kulmat kurtussa vaaleinta kastanjanruskeissa silmissä paistaessa epäluulo. Tämä selvästi epäili, oliko kyseessä ansa tai häijy temppu.  
“Etkö…?” rikollisjärjestön johtaja henkäisi hitaasti tietämättä enää, mitä sanoa tai tehdä.  
Hän ei voinut uskoa erehtyneensä. Hänen edessään oli se sama poika, jonka hän oli tavannut vuosia sitten.  
“Etkö sinä muista minua?”  
“En”, räväkin ilmoitti rehellisesti varsin tylyyn sävyyn.  
Katsekin kertoi, ettei nuori mies edes uskonut koskaan tavanneensa mafiapomoa. Tämä oletti toisen keksivän valheita.  
“Mutta se olen minä – Shinya”, ruskeasilmäinen yritti kertoa äänen muuttuessa hiljaisemmaksi ja hiukan kimeämmäksi.  
“Tapasimme silloin Yoyogi-puistossa noin kahdeksan vuotta sitten. Pelastit minut Chuulta ja tämän kavereilta.”  
“Shinya?” kädet asettuivat lantioille ja punapää kumartui hiukan eteenpäin kulmat kurtussa.  
Kastanjanruskeat silmät tutkivat yakuzaa päästä varpaisiin huomaten hoikan, hyvin solakan vartalon, vaaleanruskeiksi värjätyt olkapäämittaiset hiukset ja hyvin sievät, viehättävän pehmeät kasvot ja täyteläiset huulet. Shinya tunsi hermostuvansa tarkan katseen alla, mutta ei kuitenkaan liikahtanut paikaltaan, vaan antoi Dien katsella rauhassa. Olihan hän muuttunut aika paljon vuosien mittaan, vaikka kasvot olivat yhä tavallista viehättävämmät miehen kasvoiksi. Kallon ja leuan muoto, tuuhearipsiset silmät ja täyteläiset huulet saattaisivat olla hänen ainoat keinonsa muistuttaa toista vuosien takaisesta ystävystymisestä, mikäli lyhempi ei ollut muuttunut liikaa tai vanhempi vastaavasti unohtanut häntä.  
“Shinya…”, punkkarin otsakurtut silenivät ja silmät laajentuivat vähitellen, kuin tämä olisi muistanut jotain.  
Silmät eivät päästäneet hetkeksikään yakuzaa pois näköpiiristään, kun selkä suoristautui ja suu raottui hämmennyksestä.  
“Shin… shin?”

Hymy kaartui välittömästi tuon nimen kuulemisesta täyteläisille huulille ja mafiapomo käänsi katseensa muualle pienen naurahduksen paetessa huulilta. Hän ei ollut kuullut pitkään aikaan punahiuksisen keksimää lempinimeä – eihän kukaan muu ollut käyttänyt sitä hänestä.  
“Persialaiset sienenkaatajat!” räväkin läpsäytti kätensä otsalleen suun auetessa hämmästyksestä, mutta suupielet kääntyivät riemastuneeseen hymyyn.  
“Ei juma – Shin-shin!? Oletko se todella sinä!?” räväkin hämmästeli nauravalla äänellä.  
“Minäpä hyvinkin”, vaaleanruskeahiuksinen hymyili leveästi tuntien suurta helpottuneisuutta, kun laihempi muisti hänet sittenkin.  
“Herran jestas, miten olet kasvanut!” punahiuksisen ilme levisi suorastaan korvasta korvaan.  
“En osannut odottaa lainkaan tätä! Sinustahan on tullut oikea sydäntenmurskaaja – ties kuinka moni tyttö pökertyy jalkoihisi sinun vain vilkaistessasi heitä!”  
“Ei nyt ihan”, Shinya joutui kertomaan, koska ei todellakaan pitänyt itseään naistenmiehenä tai muutenkaan vetävänä, vaikka keräsikin hullaantuneita huokauksia joskus.  
“Älä nyt viitsi, Shinya”, Die ravisti päätään yrittäen yhä toipua alkujärkytyksestä.  
Päättäväisesti tämä astui eteenpäin lähemmäksi mafiapomoa ja laski kaikkien mafiamiesten hämmästykseksi kätensä lyhempänsä olkapäälle.  
“Kamalaa, en voi enää kutsua sinua Shin-shiniksi”, katulapsi ei edes huomannut, kuinka ympärillä oleva väki vei kätensä aseilleen aikoakseen tappaa hävyttömän nuorukaisen, joka oli kehdannut koskea heidän johtajaansa.

Yu~ki kuitenkin aisti jotain, ilmeisesti vaarattomuuden ja harvinaisen suurta lämpöä, koska vilkaisi Hitsugia merkitsevästi lettipäisen antaessa käsimerkin, että kaikki huoneessa olijat odottaisivat. Eipä vaaleanruskeahiuksinenkaan huomannut sitä tai mitään muutakaan, koska oli kiinnittänyt kaiken huomionsa punkkariin. Kumpikaan ei edes tajunnut jengiläisten katsovan toisiaan kysyvinä.  
“Shinya ja Shin-shin – mistä helvetistä nyt puhutaan?”, lettipäinen nuori mies, jolla oli kaksi huulikorua ja kulmakoru, murahti matalasti kahdelle lähimmälle toverilleen.  
Maassa istuvat ja pari vielä pystyssä olevaa tapittivat aivan yhtä ihmeissään toveriaan ja vaaleanruskeahiuksista, vaikka eivät yhtä tiukasti vaan pikemminkin hölmistyneinä.  
“Mistä helvetistä minä tiedän?” tummanruskeahiuksinen nuori mies, jonka silmät oli maalattu tummiksi otsahiusten laskeutuessa hiukan lainehtien peittämään sielunpeilejä.  
“Ainut asia, mitä tajuan, on se, että tuo mies on sekä Shinya että Shin-shin.”  
“Idiootit, ettekö te muka tajua?” mustatukkainen, se mallin näköinen, sihahti hampaidensa välistä mafiamiehen pidellessä tätä yhä kuten muitakin.  
“Tai edes muista vuosien takaisia asioita?”  
“Mitä muka pitäisi muistaa?” kasvomaalattu katsoi pistävästi takaisin.  
“Vuosia sitten, päivää ennen kuin lähdimme Tokiosta, Die toi mukanaan vaaleanruskeahiuksisen pojan, jonka nimi oli Shinya, mutta jota Die kutsui Shin-shiniksi”, töyhtöpäinen selitti, mutta sai vain kaksi kysyvää katsetta.  
“Tuo on se sama poika!” tämä kivahti saaden toverinsa muistamaan vuosien tapaisen kohtauksen.  
Kolmikko ei voinut olla muistamatta, olivathan nämä punapään läheisiä ystäviä. Nuo kolme nuorta miestä olivat nimittäin Tsukasa, Zero ja Yuu. Vaalein olisi varmasti tunnistanut nyt jokaisen kasvot, mikäli olisi tajunnut katsoa taakseen edessään olevan nuoren miehen sijaan.  
“Mikä sinua muka enää estää käyttämästä keksimääsi lempinimeä?” vaaleanruskeahiuksinen katsoi hymyillen pidempäänsä.  
“Enkö ole enää niin Shin-Shinmäinen?”  
“Olethan sinä, mutta olet kasvanut liikaa”, räväkin valitteli nostaen toisenkin kätensä nuoremman olkapäälle astuen puolikkaan askeleen lähemmäksi.  
“Et sinä ole enää mikään pikkupoika vaan aikuinen ihminen – huippumiljonääri, ettei se lempinimi enää käy. Pitää keksiä jotain uutta.”  
“Kuten mitä?” yakuza kysyi uteliaana.  
“Shinya-sama?” Die ehdotti ja näytti samassa piruilevasti kieltään.  
“Pidin enemmän Shin-shinistä”, Shinya valitti tympääntyneenä.  
Hän ei todellakaan halunnut toisen herroittelevan häntä kuin olisi täysin tuntematon ihminen tai joku mafian alainen.  
“Kunhan kiusasin”, punkkari naurahti liikauttaen sitten vaaleanruskeita hiuksia pois nuorempansa silmiltä.  
“Kasvosi ovat kyllä yhä hyvin Shin-Shinmäiset. Näen niissä yhä samaa viehättävyyttä ja silmäsi ovat upeat. Näen kokonaisuuden yhtä kauniina ja tuikkivina kuin vuosia sitten.”

“Näpit irti hänestä!” vihainen karjaisu pimeydestä sai kaksikon säikähtämään.  
Anzi astui varjoista esiin ja painoi pistoolinsa vasten punapään ohimoa kaikkien mafiamiesten ryhdistäytyessä samassa. Otteet jengiläisistä tiukkenivat ja punkkarista tartuttiin kaksin käsin kiinni. Hindu kushin miehet, jotka puistelivat pienesti päitään, marssivat pimeydestä esiin ja vetivät isäntänsä selkänsä taakse aseiden noustessa osoittamaan mafian vastustajia ja erityisesti punapäätä.  
“Kuinka kehtaat koskea johtajaamme, saasta”, jokapaikanhöylä murisi matalasti saaden räväkimmän heräämään hetkeen.  
Pitkä nuori mies liikautti hiukan päätään, mutta pysähtyi sitten sielunpeilien käydessä huonekunnan tarkasti läpi. Ilme oli muuttunut hymyilevästä säikähtäneeksi, sitten tiukaksi mielen tajutessa vaikean tilanteensa turhankin hyvin.  
“Se siis oli totta”, katulapsi antoi silmiensä käydä läpi kaikki valoisalla puolella olijat pysähtyen sitten rikollisjärjestön johtajaan.  
Katse kylläkin värähti henkivartijoiden kohdalla, mutta tämä ei voinut näyttää pelkoansa. Se ei olisi sopinut punahiuksisen kujakissan särmikkäälle luonteelle ja kaupunkivariksen ylpeydelle.  
“Se mies puhui totta silloin puistossa”, kastanjanruskeat silmät katsoivat vakavina vaaleanruskeahiuksisen surusta ja kauhusta vääntyneitä kasvoja.  
“Sinä olet yakuza.”  
“Niin olen”, mafiapomo joutui myöntämään raskaasti huokaisten.  
“Vai niin”, pidempi käänsi hitaasti katseensa muualle.  
“Die”, yakuza sanoi, mutta ei saanut minkäänlaista vastausta – ei edes katsetta.  
“Die, kuuntele minua”, vaalein työnsi henkivartijansa syrjään ja astui katujen kasvatin eteen.  
“Anzi, laske aseesi”, Shinya katsoi Anzia, joka totteli välittömästi käskyä.  
“Te kaikki!” ruskeat silmät kiersivät koko huoneen läpi.  
Mafiamiehet laskivat aseensa eivätkä osoittaneet niillä vastustajiaan. Kädet kuitenkin puristivat tiukasti pistoolien ja kiväärien kahvoja. Nämä olisivat valmiita välittömästi ampumaan, jos tapahtuisi pienikin vääränlainen liike.  
“Die, ole kiltti ja kuuntele”, nuorempi anoi hiljaa onnistuen rikkomaan täysin yakuzojen yleisen käytösmallin.  
“Daisuke.”

Die säpsähti ja käänsi katseensa nuorempaansa ja raotti suutaan, mutta ei sanonut mitään. Se kuitenkin kelpasi rikollisjärjestön johtajalle. Hänelle riitti se, että vanhempi suostui kuuntelemaan tai ainakin katsoi häneen.  
“Muistatko, kun kerroin setäni adoptoineen minut, koska ei voinut saada omia lapsia?” lyhempi kysyi varovaisesti, mihin punapää nyökkäsi lyhyesti.  
“Setäni oli tämän mafian yakuza ennen minua. Hän tosiaan kuoli paria vuotta aikaisemmin ennen tapaamistamme ja minusta tuli johtaja hänen tilalleen. En kuitenkaan määrännyt mafian asioita tai toiminut johtajana, vaan huoltajani ja kakkosmieheni Yutaka oli antanut käskyjä ja tehnyt kaikki päätökset puolestani. Siitä huolimatta minulle ei ole koskaan annettu muita vaihtoehtoja, vaan yakuzaksi tulemiseni päätöksen tekivät muut – en itse omasta tahdostani.”  
“Kuten se sinun huoltajasi?” punapään ilme synkkeni.  
“Oli todellakin viisasta komentaa kaikki lähtemään sieltä työmaalta ja paeta kaupungista – ties millaista tuhoa sekin hirviö olisi saanut aikaan…”  
“Yutaka ei olisi ikinä tehnyt sellaista!” mafiapomo huudahti tiukasti suuttuen sairastavan miehen puolesta.  
Eikä kakkosmies ollut mikään hirviö – kaikkea muuta. Tämä oli ymmärtäväinen ja kiltti, vaikkei aina näyttänytkään oikeita tunteitaan tai ajatuksiaan. Todellisuudessa sairastunut piti katujen kasvattia kunnon poikana, ja jos Norikon puheita uskoi, toinen ilmeisesti muistutti vanhimman omasta lapsuudesta.  
“Yutaka ei koskaan olisi toiminut tuossa kohdassa tahtoani vastaan! Emme edes olleet kaupungissa, vaan olimme pitkään poissa ulkomailla, mutta kun palasin takaisin Tokioon, sinä olit kadonnut. Yritin etsiä sinua, mutta en löytänyt!”  
“Mutta hän oli yakuzan kakkosmies”, pidempi sanoi matalasti kohottaen päätään ylpeänä näyttämättä pelkoa tai epävarmuutta kenellekään, vaikka varmasti tunsi vatsansa menevän solmuun kauhusta.  
“Ja sinä olet yakuza.”  
“Niin olen”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja sanoi varmalla äänellä häpeämättä lainkaan asemaansa tai selittelemällä itseään.  
Ei hän enää osannut, kun oli kymmenen vuoden aikana kasvanut saappaisiinsa.  
“Sitten myös tiedät, mitä nyt tulee tapahtumaan”, jengiläinen kääntyi katsomaan kaukaisuuteen.  
“Tee se, mitä yakuzan kuuluukin tehdä. En odota sinulta mitään muuta.”

Shinya vetäisi nopeasti henkeä jääden tuijottamaan silmät suurina Dietä. Tietenkin tilanne oli yhä päällä heidän jälleennäkemisestään huolimatta. Punapään porukka oli vahingoittanut hänen mafiansa toimia, hyökkäillyt – ehkä nämä eivät olleet tienneet, ketä vastaan kävivät – ja nyt ihan suoraan kahakoinut. Vaaleanruskeahiuksisen alaisia oli loukkaantunut, jopa kuollut jengiläisten takia ja nyt olisi tehtävä päätöksiä. Sen tiesivät kaikki huoneessa olijat.  
“Shinya-sama, meidän on aika toimia”, Anzi kääntyi johtajansa puoleen.  
“Tunnette ilmeisesti tämän penteleen”, mafiamies viittasi pienesti aseellaan punkkaria.  
“Säästämmekö hänet vai tapammeko kaikki?”  
Ruskeasilmäinen ei osannut vastata, vaan kääntyi hitaasti ympäri katsoen punahiuksisen kahdeksaa toveria. Hän tunnisti nyt punahiuksisen tavattuaan helposti Yuun, Zeron ja Tsukasan, eivät nämä olleet muuttuneet hirveästi kasvoiltaan 16-vuotiaista pojista ja heissä oli yhä useita samoja piirteitä ja mieltymys tiettyyn hiustyyliin. Lisäksi kulmakoru kavalsi kasvoista maalatun. Yakuza kävi muut viisi vielä läpi, mutta kukaan heistä ei ollut hänelle tuttu, vaikka hän oli odottanut näkevänsä erään possunenäisen nuorukaisen.  
“Missä Ryuuto on?” rikollisjärjestön johtaja kysyi hiljaa Hitsugin ja Yu~kin katsoessa ihmetellen toisiaan tietämättä lainkaan, mitä isäntänsä tarkoitti.  
Oliko pullea poika jäänyt jo alemmissa kerroksissa kiinni ja vangiksi vai eikä tämä ollut lainkaan mukana?

Die värähti avoimesti, veti henkeä ja sulki silmänsä. Kaikki jengiläiset hiljenivät ja punapään nuoruuden toverit laskivat katseensa alas.  
“Ryuuto on… Hän on… Ryuuto…”, punkkari aloitti avattuaan silmänsä, mutta ei saanut sanottua haluamaansa.  
Hitaasti tämä katsoi rintakehälleen saaden nuorempansa noudattamaan esimerkkiä. Ruskeat silmät katsoivat kummissaan turkiskoristeiden väliin nähden hiukan hopeata. Kevyt, surullinen huokaisu pääsi pidemmän huulilta, kun tämä liikutteli hiukan olkapäitään ja vartaloaan saaden pientä liikkumistilaisuutta, koska mafiamiehet vaistosivat sen olevan välttämätöntä. Vähitellen liivin rako suureni ja mafiapomo saattoi nähdä, mikä se hopeinen koru oli.  
Medaljonki.

Näky sai Shinyan sanattomaksi hänen kääntyessä katsomaan muualle. Ryuuto oli siis kuollut – selvästi aikaisemmin kuin nyt. Ainoa syy, miksi Die kantaisi pienen pojan korua, oli tämän surullinen lähtö. Possunenäinen oli saattanut menehtyä sairauteen, kun ei ollut rahaa sairaalahoitoon, tai sitten johonkin tapaturmaan. Katulapsen elämä oli rankkaa, koska tahansa voisi tapahtua mitä tahansa, kuten yakuza tulla ja tappaa – ihan kuin nyt.

Puna-mustahiuksinen henkivartija katsoi suoraan toverinsa silmiä ja raotti suutaan puhuen ilman ääntä antaen vain huuliensa liikkua sanojen myötä.  
“Mitä luulet, että tapahtuu?” Hitsugi kysyi kenenkään tajuamatta tai kuulematta työparille tarkoitettua viestiä.  
“Etkö muka tiedä?” Yu~ki kysyi vakavana, mutta silmät muuttuivat lämpimiksi.  
“Eikö se ole itsestään selvyys?”  
Useampaa lävistystä käyttävä kohautti olkiaan ja kääntyi katsomaan isäntäänsä odottavasti. Hindu kushin miehillä oli kyllä kärsivällisyyttä odottaa, mutta muilla mafiamiehillä ei ollut puoliakaan samanlaista malttia. Nämä alkoivat hermostua, kun eivät ymmärtäneet, mistä oli kysymys eikä kukaan vaivautunut selventämään asioita.  
“Shinya-sama, mitä me teemme?” Anzi kysyi uudemman kerran.  
“Emme voi olla täällä koko yötä. Meidän on vietävä loukkaantuneet miehemme sairaalaan. Tapammeko nämä kaikki?”  
“Päästä heidät”, mafiapomo sanoi lujasti kääntyen samassa takaisin lamppuja kohden.  
“Anteeksi mitä?” jokapaikanhöylä alkoi änkyttää.  
“Kuulit kyllä, Anzi”, vaalein sanoi lujasti katsahtaen taakseen alaistaan ja vangittuja.  
“Päästä Die ja hänen toverinsa vapaiksi.”  
Rikollisjärjestön johtaja vilkaisi henkivartijoitaan, jotka asettuivat tutuille paikoilleen isäntänsä kävellessä pimeyteen varjoissa piilottelevien miesten keskelle jatkaen matkaansa ovelle, josta olivat tulleet.  
Siitä vasta meteli alkoikin.  
“Shinya-sama!?”  
“Ette voi olla tosissanne!”  
“Näimme niin paljon vaivaa näiden paskiaisten takia!”  
“Ettekö muista, millaista hallaa he ovat tehneet meille!?”  
“He ovat pilanneet useat suunnitelmamme!”  
“He satuttivat tovereitamme!”  
“Tuo punapää kavereineen tappoi Aratan!”

“Kysyinkö teiltä mielipidettänne?” Shinya pysähtyi kesken kaiken ja kääntyi alaisiaan päin.  
Pimeys piilotti vihasta kaventuneet silmät, mutta silti mafiamiehet tunsivat pistävän katseen.  
“E-ette”, yksi lamppuja käyttävä mies sanoi hiljaa kumartaen samassa.  
“Kysyinkö minä _yhtään mitään_?” yakuza kysyi ylväästi kohottaen hiukan leukaansa.  
“Ette”, kuului yhtenäistä mutinaa valojen keskeltä useamman muun mafiamiehen kumartaessa vastauksen perään.  
“En niin, vaan minä jaoin käskyjä”, vaalein huitaisi kevyesti kädellään hiuksiaan.  
“Minä käskin ja _käsken uudelleen_ teitä päästämään Dien ja hänen toverinsa vapaiksi – _ymmärsittekö_?” ääni madaltui uhkaavaksi ja henkivartijat kolauttivat kynsillään kevyesti aseitaan kilahdusten antaessa hienovaraisen vihjeen.  
“Kyllä, Shinya-sama”, Anzi kiirehti vastaamaan ja kääntyi samassa alaisiaan kohti.  
“Päästäkää heidät! Kuulitte johtajanne käskyn!”  
Nopeasti, kaiken tapahtuessa yhteistuumin, Tokion mafian jäsenet päästivät jengiläisistä irti. Sisällään miehet kyllä pelkäsivät näiden käyvän välittömästi heidän kimppuunsa, mutta pelko osoittautui turhaksi. Kaikki nuorukaiset katsoivat hämmentyneinä pimeyteen rikollisjärjestön johtajaa kohti, mutta Die oli kaikista yhdeksästä tyrmistynein. Suukin oli auennut typerästi leuan roikkuessa samaan tapaan kuin yhdellä saranalla oleva ovi roikkui.  
“Onko vielä jotain muuta, mitä haluatte tapahtuvan?” jokapaikanhöylä kääntyi takaisin mafiapomon puoleen kumartaen tavallista syvempään nöyränä.  
Hetken aikaa mies harkitsi vakavasti maahan polvistumista ja dogezaa anellakseen niin itselleen kuin muille armoa. Tämä ei ollut koskaan nähnyt johtajaansa niin vihaisena. Ei tilanne olisi ollut niin vaarallinen, jos vaaleanruskeahiuksinen olisi huutanut ja karjunut kiukusta, mutta nyt tämä oli vihainen. Shinya oli täynnä kylmää vihaa, jolloin tiesi täsmälleen, mitä teki ja saattoi vielä keksiä vaikka mitä hirveyksiä pitkän opetuksensa ansiosta.  
Kaikeksi onneksi mafiamiehen ei tarvinnut rukoilla suurieleisesti anteeksiantoa.  
“Viekää kaikki loukkaantuneet sairaalaan ja katsokaa, että he saavat hoitoa”, ruskeasilmäinen päätti, mutta piti erään pienen seikan mielessään.  
“Ottakaa heiltä kuitenkin aseet pois. Emme halua heidän satuttavan meitä tai itseään – lisäksi haluan kovasti tietää, mistä he ovat saaneet pistoolinsa ja kiväärinsä.”

“Kyllä, Shinya-sama”, brunette myöntyi nöyrästi pitäen päätöstä viisaimpana tänä iltana kuulemistaan, kun mafiapomo käveli henkivartijoineen ovelle tehden lähtöä.  
Eihän heitä enää varsinaisesti tarvittu.  
“Ja Anzi”, yakuza pysähtyi yllättäen avonaiselle ovelle.  
Ääni oli luja, koska hän ei kääntynyt lainkaan katsomaan taakseen.  
“Kun olet saanut tehtäväsi tehtyä, tuo Die luokseni täysin vahingoittumattomana.”  
“Luoksenne?” Anzin hiukset olivat nousta kauhusta pahemmin pystyyn kuin punkkarilla eikä kukaan muukaan näyttänyt kovinkaan ilahtuneelta tai tyyneltä.  
Ei edes punapää, jonka suu sulkeutui loksahtaen nielaisun kuuluessa kaikuna seinistä.  
“Kuulit kyllä, Anzi”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja huokaisi kevyesti vilkaisten silmäkulmastaan taakseen.  
“Tuo Die kotiini”, pieni hymy kohosi huulille hänen kuiskatessa vielä pehmeästi.  
“Nähdään pian, Die.”  
Shinya kääntyi ympäri kävellen käytävälle Hitsugin ja Yu~kin saattelemana. Matka hissille ja kopperossa alas menivät syvässä hiljaisuudessa, vaikka henkivartijat keskustelivat keskenään – jälleen pelkillä huulien liikkeillä. Eipä vaalein sitä huomannut hymyillessään itsekseen. Ensimmäistä kertaa vuosiin, erityisesti kahteen viimeiseen huolia täynnä olleeseen, hän tunsi olonsa hyväksi. Lämmin tunne täytti sisältä, että kädet kiertyivät tahtomattaankin halaamaan pehmeästi laihaa vartaloa. Die oli tullut takaisin! Die oli elossa ja ennen kaikkea kunnossa – tämä oli tullut takaisin ja palannut hänen elämäänsä. Mikään ei tehnyt yakuzaa onnellisemmaksi. Hän oli ehtinyt kuvittelemaan, ettei enää koskaan näkisi punkkaria, mutta siinä tämä taas oli kuin tuhkasta noussut feenikslintu! Sitä katujen kasvatti todellakin oli: feenikslintu, jota punaiset hiukset vain korostivat. Vaaleampi oli ehtinyt vuosien mittaan uskoa, ettei pidempänsä ollut selvinnyt kaduilla elämisestä. Toisin oli kuitenkin käynyt. Punahiuksinen oli selvinnyt voittajana kaikista haasteista ja he olivat tavanneet jälleen toisensa. Nyt olisi vain otettava kiinni menetetty aika ja yritettävä pitää toinen tiukemmin lähellään. Rikollisjärjestön johtaja ei huomannut lainkaan siinä onnellisessa kuplassaan heidän saapuvan alakertaan. Kyllähän jalat kuljettivat nuoren miehen ulos ja siitä autolle puna-mustahiuksisen avatessa limusiinin oven hänen istuutuessa penkille. 

Ajatukset pyörivät nyt kaikessa muussa kuin ikävissä tapahtumissa tai Yutakan sairaudessa – nimittäin Diessä. Kaiken maailman optimistiset toiveet tuntuivat olevan turhaakin vähättelyä, koska ystävällisestä, rohkeasta teinipojasta oli tullut ylpeä, vahva aikuinen ihminen. Tästä oli tullut pitkä ja jäntevä, vaikka laiha vartalo ei ollut hirveästi leventynyt. Siihen tosin tulisi muutos, kuten vaaleanruskeahiuksinen suunnitteli mielessään. Hänen ystävältään ei tulisi puuttumaan enää koskaan mitään. Nyt he voisivat keskustella kaikesta, mitä oli tapahtunut kaikkina vuosina. Shinya ei osannut, kuin muistella heidän lapsuudessa viettämäänsä päivää, minkä takia ei edes huomannut, kun he saapuivat lähes tunnin päästä kotiin. 

Mafiapomo suorastaan käveli pilvissä eikä meinannut huomata pimeyden keskellä valkoisten, kivisten portaiden jälkeen tummanruskeita, voimakkaasti punertavia ovia, vaan Yu~kin piti syöksyä avaamaan toinen kaksoisovista, ettei heidän sievän johtajansa naama vain litistyisi kuin jollain bulldoggilla. Sisällä heitä kohtasi tuttu eteinen, jonka seinät olivat heleän ruskeat. Sisustus oli yksinkertainen. Seinustalla olevat vaatekaapit, muutamat lipastomaiset tasot ja keskellä suurta, avaraa tilaa oleva pyöreä pöytä olivat maalattu samanvärisiksi kuin ovi tuoden lämpimän ja ylellisen tunnelman kullattujen seinäkaiverrusten ja kattokruunun kanssa. Lattiat olivat hiukan seinää tummempaa ruskeata parkettia kiiltäen kuin vastavahattuna eikä lattialle ollut levitetty minkäänlaista mattoa – joko sitä oli aikoinaan pidetty turhana keksintönä tai ei ollut löytynyt sopivan kokoista teetättämisen käydessä pihille lompakolle turhan kalliiksi. Pääovilta suoraan eteenpäin pyöreän pöydän takana häämöttivät suuret portaat, jotka olivat samanväriset kuin ovet ja aulan huonekalut. Puiset, suuret ja leveät askelmat veivät voimakkaasti ylöspäin noin puoleen väliin huoneen korkeutta olevalle tasanteelle, josta kääntyivät sitten sekä oikealle että vasemmalle antaen kulkijalle mahdollisuuden valita, kumpia portaita käyttää. Kaide kulki kummallakin puolella pienten pylväiden ollessa yksinkertaisia, suorastaan moderneja kaiken hienouden keskellä. Leveästä aulasta pääsi yläkerran lisäksi muuallekin rakennukseen, kuten kaksi käytäväntapaista, portaiden kummallakin puolella, vihjaisivat.

Tulijat kohtasivat eteisessä erään mustahiuksisen, vanhemman hovimestarin, joka oli selvästi menossa yöpuulle, koska riisui mustaa hännystakkiaan valkoisen kauluspaidan ja tuhkanharmaiden liivien päältä housujen ollessa samanväriset ja samaa kangasta liivien kanssa. Sliipattu kartanon työntekijä pysähtyi hämmentyneenä kesken matkansa ja jäi tuijottamaan kauhistuneena isäntäänsä, joka vaikutti olevan vastoin tapojaan ja periaatteitaan harvinaisen pahoissa huumehöyryissä, että onnistui kiertämään pyöreän pöydän ainoastaan Hitsugin ansiosta henkivartijan ohjatessa hellästi olkapäitä pidellen herransa portaille. Vanhempi mies raotti huuliaan puhutellakseen johtajaansa, mutta mustahiuksinen mulkaisi kiharoidensa lomasta hovimestaria sen verran pahasti, että palvelija päätti palata vielä hetkeksi töidensä pariin.

Ruskeasilmäinen kipusi portaita ylös kääntyen vasemmalle vieville askelmille Hindu kushin miesten kivutessa aivan kantapäillä siltä varalta, jos sieväkasvoinen vaikka pyörtyisi kesken matkaa. Täytyisihän alaisten siinä vaiheessa pelastaa johtajansa loukkaamasta itseään ja estää huonekalujen tai portaiden tuhoutumisen. Tummien portaiden lomasta kolmikko nousi vaaleaan, avaraan tilaan. Seinät olivat kerman väriset, vaikka sävyyn oli lisätty ripaus keltaista ja vaaleanruskeata tuomaan pehmeyttä väriin. Seinillä oli muutamassa, hyvin harkituissa paikoissa tauluja, joihin oli maalattu kuvia Japanin luonnosta. Toiseen kerrokseen johtavien portaiden lähellä oli toiset portaat, niitäkin kaksi, jotka veivät kolmanteen kerrokseen ja olivat suunnilleen samassa kohtaa kuin alimmassa kerroksessa olivat pääovet. Hiukan pyramidimaiselta vaikuttavan portaikon seinämään oli laitettu koko käytäväosuuksien suurin taulu, joka luonnollisesti esitti Fuji-vuorta. Lattiat olivat samanlaista parkettia, mitä alimmassa kerroksessakin oli ollut ja pienet pöydät ja muut koristeet lähinnä piristeinä käytäville ja mahdollisten vieraiden ihasteltavina. Taulut ja sisustus eivät nyt kuitenkaan kiinnostaneet Shinyaa kuten ei henkivartijoitakaan heidän kääntyessä ensimmäisestä kulmauksesta oikealle ohittaen muutaman palvelusväen huoneen oven, kunnes pysähtyivät tumman tammioven kohdalle. Mafiapomo painoi koristeellisesti muotoillun kahvan alas ja käveli pimeään huoneeseen Hitsugin napsauttaessa valot päälle paljastaen huoneen. 

Ensimmäiseksi kenen tahansa katse iskeytyi keskellä huonetta olevaan suureen biljardipöytään, jonka pelipinta oli tummanvihreätä kangasta ja runko odotettavasti tummanruskea. Sen saattoi huomata, että niin huoneessa kuin suurimmassa osassa muuta taloa ruskealla oli harvinaisen suuri painotus sisustuksessa. Erityisesti se näkyi pelihuoneessa, joka toi kaikkien mieleen eurooppalaiset, hiukan vanhahtavan malliset majatalojen baarit, joissa oli ruskeita, kaiverrettuja tukipylväitä. Mielikuvaa vahvisti konkreettisesti baaritiski, jonka takana oli lasioviset kaapit täynnä kalliita viinejä ja muita alkoholijuomia erilaisissa ja erivärisissä lasipulloissa. Ruskeata tasapainottamassa oli tummanvihreitä yksityiskohtia, kuten baaritiskin luona olevien selkänojallisten, korkeiden tuolien verhoilu. Seinillä oli huomattavasti enemmän tauluja kuin käytävien seinillä eivätkä ne esitelleet upeita maisemia tai Japanin luontoa. Osa raamitetuista kuvista oli valokuvia eri ihmisistä heidän eri elämänsä vaiheissa. Suurin osa esitti Terachin suvun jäseniä sekä heidän lähimpiä ystäviään, mutta joukossa oli myös vuosien aikana talossa liikkuneiden lemmikkien kuvia – olihan joukossa myös muunkin tyyppisiä, maalattuja tauluja, mutta ne esittivät eri maiden suuria nähtävyyksiä ja jäivät usein huomioimatta. Sivummalla nurkassa oli todella iso, jälleen pyöreä pöytä, jonka ympärillä oli metsänvihreitä, pehmeitä mutta sirorakenteisia nojatuoleja. Tummuudestaan ja hämärämäisestä varjomaisuudestaan huolimatta, eihän kyseisässä huoneessa ollut yhtäkään ikkunaa vaan pelkästään katossa loistavat vaalean kellertävillä varjostimilla peitetyt lamput, huone oli kutsuva ja lämminhenkinen. Oikein viihtyisä paikka viettää aikaa lähimpien miesten kanssa puhuen ohimennen tulevista suunnitelmista tai pelata ystävien ja vieraiden kanssa biljardia tai pokeria.

Pelaaminen tai edes viinin nauttiminen eivät kuitenkaan olleet sitä, mitä vaaleanruskeahiuksinen oli kaivannut, koska hän katseli hiukan hämmentyneenä ympärilleen, kuin olisi aikonut tulla aivan eri paikkaan. Ajatukset kulkivat muualla kuin omissa tekemisissään, kuten yakuza joutui toteamaan naurahtaen itsekseen hiukan nolostuneena. Yu~ki vilkaisi isäntäänsä kysyvästi, mutta pyöräytti kevyesti silmiään tajuten nopeasti, ettei toinen ollut lainkaan ajatellut kävelysuuntaansa, vaan miettinyt vain ja ainoastaan Dietä. Luultavasti kiharahiuksinen myös totesi päänsä sisällä, että heidän olisi varmastikin pitänyt Hitsugin kanssa johdattaa herransa oikeaan huoneeseen, koska tiesivät hyvin, minne tämä halusi mennä.

Onneksi haluttu huone ei ollut kovinkaan kaukana vaan seinän toisella puolella. Sen Shinyakin tajusi kävellessään biljardipöydän ohitse napaten valkoisen pallon käteensä ja vieritti sen leikkisästi yhteen kuudesta pussista. Miehet pääsivät varsin kepeästi huoneen toiseen päätyyn, jossa oli myös ovi, tällä kertaa tosin musta, vaikkei se erottunutkaan erityisemmin tummanruskeasta sisustuksesta.

Oven toisella puolella mafiamiehiä odotti aivan toisenlainen huone kuin äskeinen tai mikään toinen rakennuksen huone. Värimaailma perustui kahteen vastaväriin: mustaan ja valkoiseen. Seinät oli tapetoitu valkoisella tapetilla, joissa oli harmaita, hiukan hopeisia kuviota, jotka muistuttivat kovasti Ranskan liljaa. Suuri huone ei ollut neliömäinen tai edes suorakulmion muotoinen, vaan pelihuoneen puoleisessa seinämässä oli voimakas syvennys, johon oli istutettu mustia kristallikaappeja, joiden sisällä oli arvokkaita koriste-esineitä. Tässä huoneessa, sisimmässä olohuoneessa, koska alimmassakin kerroksessa sijaitsi olohuone, oli suuret ikkunat, joiden pielet olivat valkoiset ja suoran sileät ilman turhia koriste kiemuroita – ulkoseinä näytti olevan enemmän lasia kuin seinää ikkunoiden suuruuden ja määrän takia. Ikkunat avautuivat takapihaa kohden paljastaen kauniin, hyvin hoidetun puutarhan, mikäli joku olisi halunnut katsoa ulos pihalle. Jokaisen lasitetun aukon kummallakin puolella oli kahdet, pitkät verhot: lähempänä ikkunaa olevat olivat valkoista läpikuultavankiiltävää kangasta ja osittain niiden päällä olivat mustaa, mattapintaista kangasta. Keskellä huonetta, suoraan tilan sydämessä olivat hiukan kulmikkaat sohvat, jotka olivat jälleen valkoiset. Istuinten päälle oli aseteltu mustat, osittain mattapintaiset, osittain kiiltävät koristetyynyt lisäämään mukavuutta ja kallista vaikutelmaa. Neljä isokokoista, vahvarakenteista huonekalua oli asetettu melkein koko huoneen kokoiselle matolle, joka oli tummanharmaa koristeltuna mustilla geometrisen pehmeille kuvioilla. Sohvat, jotka oli asetettu neliönmuotoisesti jättäen toisilleen sopivasti tilaa kulkemista varten, jättivät keskelleen soikean lasipöydän, jonka jalkoihin, aivan lattian tuntumaan, oli kiinnitetty lasin muotoinen peili. Peili heijasti valkoisen katon ja kattoon kiinnitetyn vielä kirkkaamman valkoisen lampun, joka toi mieleen kiinalaisten perinteiset olkihatut, vaikka olikin väärinpäin. Varjostimen rakennelma oli samantyylinen kuin kyseinen päähine vaikka yleisempi. Seinustoilla oli mustia lipastoja ja tasoja, joista osassa oli lasimaiset ovet ja niiden päällä oli järjestelmällisesti laitettu muutama koriste-esine, joista vaikuttavin oli kolme päällekkäin olevaa tantoa norsunluisessa pidikkeessä – jollaisia talossa oli useampi siellä täällä ja arvokkain, Yutakan omistama, oli kirjastohuoneessa. Pöytien päällä oli pari pöytälamppua ja muutamalla seinustalla olivat valkoiset, hopeajalkaiset korkeat lamput.

Tokion herra huokaisi tyytyväisenä ottaen useamman pitkän askeleen ja siirtyi sohville. Hän riisui valkoisen takkinsa, heitti sen vaalealle selkänojalle ja istuutui kasvot kohti pelihuoneen ovea kääntäen selkänsä käytävään johtavalle mustalle ovelle huokaisten kevyesti nojautuessaan taaksepäin selkänojaan. Kulmikkuudestaan huolimatta huonekalu oli pehmeä ja sai hetkessä vartalon rentoutumaan. Karhea kangas esti miestä valumasta istuimella, mikä oli hyvä, koska jaloista tuntui katoavan kaikki mahdollinen voima pelkästään hyvästä olosta. Sieväkasvoinen katsahti kahta alaistaan, jotka saattoivat nyt liikkua vapaammin eikä nököttää hänen vierellään. Yu~ki olikin ottanut tilaisuudesta vaarin ja siirtynyt katselemaan ikkunoista ulos pimeätä iltaa. Jotenkin kiharahiuksisen synkkyys ja tummanpuhuvuus sopivat hyvinkin vuorokauden hetkeen. Hitsugi sen sijaan oli istuutunut osittain viereisen sohvan käsinojalle vajoten mietteisiinsä, tai siltä se ainakin vaikutti vaaleimman mielestä. Yakuza käänsi kevyesti päätään ja vilkaisi ikkunoiden vastakkaisen seinän suurta peiliä, jossa oli mustat, taulumaiset raamit rajaamassa vaaleata seinää ja heijastavaa pintaa. Muualla seinissä oli muutama taulu, joiden kehykset olivat linjaa noudattaen mustia. Kuvat olivat jollain tapaa abstrakteja – ne kuvasivat kyllä konkreettisesti asioita, mutta toisella tavalla kuin olisi heti voinut käsittää. Niin taideteokset kuin huone sisustuksinaan välittivät äänetöntä viestiä siitä, ettei mikään tässä maailmassa ollut todellisuudessa mustavalkoista – mikään ei ollut täysin hyvää tai pahaa, rikasta tai köyhää, rumaa tai kaunista. Siinä piilikin lepohuoneen, joksi mafiapomo mielellään nimesi sisintä olohuonettaan, taika. Jonkun mielestä tila olisi voinut olla hyvinkin kylmä ja kulmikkaan tyly, mutta se vain avarsi katsetta pysyen kuitenkin modernina olematta turhan jäykkä, koska neliskulmaisen vastapainona oli muitakin muotoja, kuten soikea lasipöytä. Ruskeasilmäinen hymyili leveästi kohottaen katseensa kattoon sulkien samalla silmänsä kuulematta lainkaan, miten peli- ja olohuoneen erottava ovi aukesi hiljaa. Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen palasi mietteissään takaisin Diehen, vaikkei todellisuudessa ollut ehtinyt miettimään muuta kuin heidän jälleennäkemistään. Kieltämättä tämän punaiset hiukset tulisivat hehkumaan oikein korostetusti tässä huoneessa ollen suurin väripilke. Omissa mielikuvissaan punkkari näytti jopa hyvältä väriläikältä mustan ja valkoisen keskellä.

“Ihmettelinkin, kuka oli jättänyt pelisaliin valot, mutta sitten huomasinkin Yu~kin sulkevan oven”, kuului odottamattomasti lempeä, hennon ystävällinen vanhemman naisen ääni, johon oli tullut jo hienoinen iän tuoma narina, jota ei välttämättä heti tajunnut.  
Tuttu, omalla tavallaan Shinyan maailman tärkeimmistä puhujista sai hänet kohottamaan katseensa ovelle. Ruskeat silmät huomasivat välittömästi lähemmäksi kävelevän pyylevän henkilön miehen huulilla olevan hymyn levitessä ennestään, mikäli se oli enää siinä vaiheessa yötä mahdollista.  
“Ilmeisesti jotain todella mukavaa on tapahtunut – vai mitä, Shinya?” suunnilleen Yutakan ikäinen palvelija naurahti samassa pysähdyttyään vaaleimman eteen.  
Tällä oli naiseksi harvinaisen lyhyiksi leikatut tummanruskeat hiukset, jotka oli kammattu taaksepäin ja hiukan kohotettu juurista tuomaan tuuheutta. Kasvot olivat ryppyiset, erityisesti silmien kohdasta nenän ympärillä olevien juovien ollessa syvät korostaen nenän leveyttä. Hiusrajalla oli muutama maksaläiskä, mutta eniten kasvoissa herätti huomiota viirumaisten silmien välissä oleva myhkyräinen luomi. Vartalo oli varsin pyylevä painon näyttäessä kertyneen vatsan ja lantion seudulle, ettei tätä voinut mitenkään sanoa hoikaksi, vaikka nilkat ja ranteet olivatkin tekemästään työstä muuttuneet luisevimmiksi. Päälleen nainen oli pukenut mustan, polven alapuolelle ylettyvän mekon, jonka hihat valuivat melkein ranteisiin asti. Olkapäissä oli pienet toppaukset ja pääntie nousi hiukan kaulalle. Mustan, hyvin siveän ja yksinkertaisen vaatteen päällä oli valkoinen, yksinkertainen siisti esiliina, jonka reunoissa oli hiukan pitsiä koristamassa ja tuomassa palvelijoiden keskuudessa hiukan korkeampaa asemaa esiin. Päässä tällä ei kuitenkaan ollut sisäkön asuun kuuluvaa päähinettä – se ei sopinut pyylevän arvolle eikä virkaan, kuten ei sopinut myöskään muiden naispalvelijoiden kyynärpäämittaiset hihatkaan.  
“Mistä niin päättelet, Noriko?” rikollisjärjestön johtajan oli kysyttävä, koska ei voinut uskoa näyttävänsä niin helposti luettavalta.  
Nuorempi tunsi vaistomaisesti suurta lämpöä katsoessaan puoleensa kumartuvaa henkilöä. Tämä oli kaikkien kartanon palvelijoiden ja hovimestarien johtaja, taloudenhoitaja ja vanhimpia talon asukkeja Yutakan lisäksi, koko paikan kruunaamaton kuningatar ja vielä eräänlainen äidinkorvike adoption jälkeen. Noriko oli niitä harvoja ihmisiä, joilla riitti energiaa ja voimia tehdä kaikki mahdollinen. Tämä oli tarkka, mutta ystävällinen kuitenkin – ihminen, johon saattoi luottaa kuin kallioon ja rakastaa kuin oikeata äitiä.  
“Tuosta leveästä virneestäsi”, taloudenhoitaja naurahti hellästi napauttaen kevyesti vaaleimman nenää vaivautumatta esiintymään turhan kohteliaasti, kun oli tuntenut toisen 11-vuotiaasta asti ja pitänyt melkein lapsenaan.  
“Enkä ole nähnyt sinun silmiesi tuikkivan tuolla tavalla vuosiin.”

Pieni, ujo naurahdus pakeni sieväkasvoisen huulilta ja hänen oli käännettävä katseensa muualle. Kevyt puna nousi poskipäille ja pidempi tunsi kasvojensa loistavan. Sen huomasi myös Noriko, joka hymyili äidillisesti katsellessaan vaaleanruskeahiuksista.  
“No, kerrotko minulle, vai pitääkö minun ruveta arvailemaan?” sisäkkö istuutui laihempansa viereen katsoen tietäväisesti kasvoja ottaessaan hellästi kädestä kiinni.  
“Usko tai älä, nyt ne arvaukset voivat olla hyvinkin villejä hymysi takia.”  
“Tapasin erään vanhan, hyvin tärkeän ystäväni, jota en ole nähnyt vuosiin”, Shinya kertoi, koska ei todellakaan uskaltanut ottaa selvää, mitä ajatuksia äitihahmollaan oli käynyt mielessä.  
Jotenkin äänensävy oli vihjannut siihen, että tämä oli miettinyt hänen tavanneen jonkun tytön.  
“Muistatko, kun kerroin vuosia sitten sinulle ja Yutakalle Diestä?” hän kääntyi selvästi naista kohti ja tarttui tätä kummastakin kädestä.  
“Diestä?” tummempi kurtisti ryppyistä otsaansa muistellen nimeä.  
“Die… Die… Se poikako, kenen kanssa vietit aikaa karattuasi Yutakan luota ja joka pelasti sinut niiltä nahjuksilta?”  
“Juuri hän”, yakuza nyökkäsi pontevasti ilahtuneena siitä, että vanhempi vielä jaksoi muistaa kertomuksen.  
Tosin, olihan hän pitkin vuosia miettinyt punapäätä ja sanonutkin siitä useamman kerran läheisilleen. Lisäksi nainen painoi tiukasti mieleensä kaikki hänen ajatuksensa, mietteet ja toiveet, mitä kuuli – paremmin kuin yksikään toinen palvelija saattoi tehdä johtajansa kohdalla.  
“Me tapasimme tänä iltana.”  
“Sehän on hienoa!” lyhempi huudahti ilahtuneena, mutta jokin tässä sai vaaleamman katsomaan sisäkköä hiukan kummissaan.  
Ehkä se oli äkkinäinen, luja kädenpuristus, kuin nainen olisi säikähtänyt jotain.  
“Olen iloinen puolestasi, koska tiedän sinun kovasti kaivanneen häntä.”  
“Enemmän kuin edes osasin odottaa”, mafiapomo myönsi tiedostaen sisällään olevan lämmön ja onnen vielä paremmin.  
“Hän itse asiassa on tulossa tänne”, ruskeasilmäinen lisäsi vielä perään.

“Tänne?” pyylevä hätkähti hämmentyneenä.  
“Nytkö?”  
“Kyllä, käskin miehiäni toimittamaan pari tehtävää ja tuomaan hänet sitten tänne”, vaaleampi kertoi rehellisesti vilkaisten tahtomattaan taakseen ovelle, kuin olisi toivonut jengiläisen jo tulevan.  
Seuraavaksi katse siirtyi vaistomaisesti henkivartijoihin. Yu~ki oli siirtynyt tällä kertaa peilin eteen ja tutkaili kulmat kurtussa hiuksiaan, erityisesti erästä kutria, joka oli turhankin suora. Hitsugi taas oli napannut aseen takkinsa alta sekä pienen liinan, jolla kiillotti metallista piippua.  
“Jääkö hän… yöksi?” vanhin kysyi kummallisen hitaasti.  
“Itse toivoisin, että huomattavasti pidemmäksi aikaa”, Shinya kääntyi takaisin äitihahmonsa puoleen.  
“Haluan viettää hänen kanssaan aikaa, jutella ja ottaa kiinni se aika, jonka olemme menettäneet. Haluan tietää, mitä hän on tehnyt kaikki nämä vuodet ja siinä on varmasti paljon kerrottavaa.”  
Syvällä sisään rikollisjärjestön johtaja tunsi kuitenkin huijaavansa itseään tai ainakin yrittävänsä valehdella sydämelleen. Tuossa ei nyt olla ihan koko totuutta. Kyllä, nuori mies toivoi tuota kaikkea, mutta ennen kaikkea hän toivoi punkkarilla olevan niin paljon kerrottavaa, että tämä pysyisi hänen lähellään aina.  
“Mikset heti sanonut sitä, rakas lapsi!” Noriko tarttui hellästi nuorempaansa olkapäistä kiinni, halasi nopeasti ja kohottautui sitten seisomaan.  
“Sinun olisi pitänyt heti kertoa, että minun on siivottava ystäväänne varten vierashuone, vaihdettava lakanat, pestävä vessa, vaihdettava saippua ja tehtävät vaikka mitä!” kädet hieroutuivat hermostuneesti toisiaan vasten tämän noustessa ylös ja katse kävi heidän selkiensä takana olevalla ovella, sitten sinne mistä oli tullut.  
“Eikä siinä vielä kaikki!” tummanruskeatukkainen huudahti samassa, ettei mafiapomo ehtinyt päästämään ääntäkään suustaan.  
“Minun on herätettävä joku kokeista ja käskettävä häntä tekemään juhlava illallinen! Eihän se sovi, että vierastanne pidetään nälässä!”  
Vaaleampi avasi suunsa rahoitellakseen pyylevää ja kohotti vielä kätensä saadakseen naisen huomion, mutta turhaan koska sisäkkö oli jo rientänyt ovelle, josta oli tullut sisään.  
“Menen komentamaan kokin töihin ja lähden sitten siivoamaan vierashuoneen! Jättäkää vain kaikki minun huolekseni, Shinya-sama!” kummallinen herroitteleva huudahdus kuului vielä nopeasti, ennen kuin ovi paukahti ihmeellisen kovaa kiinni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Dogeza muistuttaa kovasti istuma-asentoa seizaa, mutta sillä on eri merkitys ja eri eleet. Dogezassa jalat ovat aika tavalla samassa asennossa kuin seizassa, mutta kädet menevät leveästi vartalon ja pään sivuille (toisin sanoen olkavarret kulkevat olkapäiden kanssa samassa linjassa) ja koskettavat maata, kun otsaa painetaan alas, jopa maahan asti. Dogezassa nimenomaan rukoillaan/anotaan anteeksiantoa tai pyydetään nöyrästi mahdollisuutta neuvotella  
> * [Ranskan lilja](http://fi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ranskan_lilja)


	8. Chapter 8

Shinya jäi hetkeksi harvinaisen hämmentyneenä istumaan yksin siihen sohvalle. Ei hän ollut nähnyt Norikoa koskaan noin touhottavana – paitsi tietenkin iltana, kun hän oli palannut karkuretkensä jälkeen takaisin – eikä tämän tapoihin kuulunut samatella häntä, paitsi palvelijoiden kuullen näyttääkseen esimerkkiä sekä vieraiden seurassa. Hämäävintä tässä kuitenkin oli se, että nainen oli näyttänyt kummallisen hermostuneelta kuultuaan Diestä ja tämän tulemisesta kartanoon. No, luultavasti tämä vain suhtautui epäluulolla nuoreen mieheen, josta oli vain kuullut puhuttavan, kun punapää oli ollut vielä lapsi, mutta ei ollut koskaan nähnyt puhuttua miestä. Todennäköisesti taloudenhoitaja vain suhtautui pienellä epäluulolla vieraisiin, koska harvoin heille jäi ketään etäisiä tuttavia vieraiksi ja vielä yötä pidemmäksi aikaa. Kai se oli vain annettava anteeksi ja laitettava iän piikkiin kuten Yutakan kohdalla.  
Hetkeksi yakuza muuttui surulliseksi miettiessään kakkosmiestään ja äitihahmoaan. Nämä olivat kumpikin varsin iäkkäitä, häntä paljon vanhempia ja lähtisivät pian kuoleman veneessä matkaan maailman loppuun jättäen hänet taakseen. Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen joutuisi vielä hyvästelemään niin sairastelevan entisen huoltajansa kuin sisäkön, mikä pisti ikävästi sydämeen. Kaikki rakkaat lähtisivät joskus, se oli julma, surullinen totuus.  
Nopeasti mafiapomo ravisti kuitenkin päätään ja pyöräytti vielä olkapäitään. Nyt ei saisi ajatella negatiivisia asioita, vaan olisi nautittava jäljellä olevasta ajasta. Sitä paitsi, hän ei halunnut näyttää Dielle surullisia kasvojaan, kun tämä tulisi hänen luokseen. Katujen kasvatin olisi nähtävä hänestä vain ilon, riemun ja energian, kuten vuosia sitten kaupungilla.

Aika vierähti vähitellen nuorukaisen hakiessa yhdestä kaapista lehden, joka oli siivottu pois lasiselta pöydältä, ryhtyen lukemaan pieniä, lähes merkityksettömiä uutisia. Hän näki kuvissa muun muassa tutun kollegansa Asagin yksissä juhlissa juttelemassa eräiden suurempien yritysten johtajien ja omistajien, kuten Tokio shimbunin haltijan kassa. Tällä meni varsi hyvin, olihan Osakan herra varsin upea ilmestys mustine hiuksineen, jäntevän vartalonsa ja mustien silmiensä kanssa, puhumattakaan siitä hymystä, joka pystyi olemaan yhdessä hetkessä lämmin ja mitä miellyttävin, toisessa hetkessä ärsyttävän pirullinen. Hetkeksi aikaa rikollisjärjestön johtaja unohtui lehtijutun ääreen, mutta niin hänet kuin silmät auki torkkuvat henkivartijat herätettiin nopeasti takaisin tuleviin tapahtumiin.  
“IRTI MINUSTA!” luja karjaisu oli säikäyttää sieväkasvoisen hengiltä ja hänestä tuntui, että kerrosta ylempänä nukkuva Yutakakin oli kuullut huudon, vaikka olisi nukkunut.  
Ärjäisyn perään kuului samassa muutama parkaisu ja kivun huutoa ryminän seurana. Hitsugi juoksi käytävän puoleiselle ovelle kiskaisten sen auki ja perässä seurannut Yu~ki ryntäsi välittömästi käytävälle ottamaan selville, mitä tapahtui. Lettipäinen seurasi nopeasti toveriaan seinän taakse pois näkyvistä. Shinya ei ymmärtänyt, mistä hirvittävä tappelunmeteli johtui. Hän kohottautui seisomaan katseen siirtyessä selkänojalla lepäävään takkiinsa. Kankaan alla piilotteli yakuzan oma pistooli, mikä sai nuorukaisen miettimään, pitäisikö hänen ottaa ase turvakseen esiin. Ehkä kartano oli joutunut hyökkäyksen kohteeksi, olihan hänellä vihollisia paljonkin, vaikka suora hyökkäys tuntui mitä epätodennäköisimmältä. Mieli kuitenkin päätti antaa asian olla, koska tappelu ja huuto lähenivät avonaista ovea. Hän kyllä ehtisi ottamaan aseen esiin, jos tarve vaatisi.

“PÄÄSTÄKÄÄ MINUSTA IRTI, HELVETTI VIE!” kuului jälleen luja, huudonsekainen käsky, kun Hindu kushin miehet kiskoivat kovakouraisesti olohuoneeseen tappelevan jengiläisen.  
Kaksi muuta mafiamiestä käveli henkivartijoiden perässä huoneeseen kahden muun tuodessa nilkuttaen vielä viidennen mafiamiehen pidellen tätä olkapäitään vasten. Katulapsi tappeli vastaan pahemmin kuin yksikään kujakissa ja yritti päästä hyökkääjiensä otteista, mutta ei onnistunut millään. Kuka oikeastaan edes pystyisi voittamaan mitenkään Hindu kushissa koulutettuja miehiä, jotka olivat oppineet taistelemaan elääkseen ja selviytymään kaikista mahdollisista vastustajista? Ei kukaan, joka ei ollut saanut oppejaan samassa paikassa, ja oli vielä aseeton  
“Die!” mafiapomo huudahti kauhistuksesta ja suuresta järkytyksestä, kun näki suojelijoidensa iskevän punapään polvilleen maahan.  
“Hitsugi! Yu~ki! Päästäkää hänet heti vapaaksi!”  
Kutsutut olisivat varmasti halunneet mieli hyvin totella jossain toisessa tilanteessa käskyä, mutta Die kirosi, räpiköi, potki ja yritti huitoa ilmaa, ettei kaksikko pitänyt vaihtoehtoa lainkaan turvallisena niin itselleen kuin isännälleen. Jos kyseessä olisi ollut kuka tahansa muu, henkivartijat olisivat vain iskeneet lujasti, mahdollisesti murtaneet pari luuta tai muuten satuttaneet taltuttaakseen vauhkoilijan, mutta nyt olikin kyseessä Tokion herran ystävä ja vieras. He eivät voineet satuttaa tätä, mutta eivät myöskään päästää irti, koska siitähän riemu vasta alkaisi. Mahdollisista seuraamuksista kertoi jo yksi mafiamies, joka laskettiin nojaamaan seinää tämän haukkoessa ilmaa kakoen samalla, kun käsi piteli vatsaa.

“Ei olisi pitänyt tuoda häntä tänne lainkaan!” yksi tulijoista, nimittäin Anzi, manasi itsekseen nilkuttaen sitten henkivartijoiden ja kahden alaisensa avuksi.  
“Tuo hulluhan repii silmät päästä, jos sen päästää irti!”  
“Ottakaa se kiinni!”  
“Turvat umpeen!”  
“Vaientakaa se!”  
“Vaikene itse ja päästä minut menemään!”  
“Kaatakaa se vatsalleen maahan!”  
“RAUHOITTUKAA!” Shinya huusi niin kovaa, kuin vain kykeni hämmennyksensä keskellä saamaan ulos keuhkoistaan.  
Mikäli hänellä olisi ollut ase kädessä, olisi mafiapomo varmasti ampunut ylöspäin lujan äänensä voimaksi – mikäli olisi ollut myös se vaihtoehto, ettei pään yläpuolella olisi ollut yhtä kokonaista kerrosta ja vielä kattoa vintin lisäksi. Ihmiset pysähtyivät välittömästi kesken liikkeiden ja kohottivat katseensa rikollisjärjestön johtajaan. Die oli jäänyt kummallisesti toisen polvensa varaan Yu~kin ja Hitsugin pidellessä tätä käsistä ja painoivat vielä hartioista epämiellyttävästi alas. Anzi oli tarttunut punapäätä toisesta jalasta tarkoituksenaan kaataa ja kolme muuta pystyssä olevaa mafiamiestä seisoi neljän muun ympärillä yrittäen keksiä keinoa auttaa ja yksi nojasi yhä seinää vasten.  
“Anzi, ota miehesi ja lähde”, vaaleanruskeahiuksinen käski silmiensä kaventuessa vaarallisesti ja käveli sohvan toiselle puolelle lähemmäksi tulijoita.  
“Menkää lepäämään raskaan illan jäljiltä.”  
“Mutta -” jokapaikanhöylä yritti väittää vastaan, mutta käsi kohosi kieltävästi.  
“Lähtekää – _nyt_!” ruskeat sielunpeilit mulkaisivat tiukasti alaista, joka nousi nopeasti seisomaan viittoillen miehiään perääntymään.  
“Oletteko aivan var-” tämä aloitti vielä varovaisesti, mutta turhaan.  
“ULOS!” hirvittävä huuto sai raitahiuksisen ottamaan nopeasti jalat alleen muun kolmen kiskoessa pahimmin tappelussa loukkaantuneen käytävälle.  
Ovi paiskautui nopeasti kiinni mafiamiesten perässä jättäen yakuzan, henkivartijat ja punkkarin nelistään lepohuoneeseen. Punapää hengitti raskaasti kummallisessa asennossaan tappelematta enää pitelijöitään vastaan, mutta katsoi silti tiukasti eteensä. Hindu kushin miehet taas pitivät yhä lujasti jengiläisestä kiinni peläten herpaantuessaan päästävänsä sähisevän kollin tekemään tuhojaan. Ties vaikka punkkari raapisi oikeasti sohvat riekaleiksi ja järsisi lipastojen kulmat.  
“Hitsugi, Yu~ki, päästäkää Diestä irti ja auttakaa hänet ylös”, vaalein huokaisi helpotuksesta ja huitaisi hiukan hiuksiaan.  
Kaksikko ei kuitenkaan totellut heti, vaan katsoi epävarmasti toisiaan, sitten pideltävää ja sen jälkeen luonnollisesti isäntäänsä. Päättäväinen, varsin kova katse muistutti mahdollisista rangaistuksista, jos käskyä ei toteltaisi. Tosin, eräänlainen soveltaminen ei ollut koskaan kiellettyä, kuten miehet muistuttivat itseään. He kohottivat hitaasti punahiuksisen seisomaan kahdelle jalalleen päästäen vasta sitten irti jääden kuitenkin katujen kasvatin viereen valmiina hyökkäämään uudelleen tämän päälle, jos punkkari tekisi yhdenkin väärän liikkeen.

“Die, miksi ihmeessä sinä tuolla tavalla tappelet?” mafiapomo kääntyi ystävänsä puoleen katsoen tätä ystävällisesti vaikkakin ihmetellen.  
“Miksihän?” kastanjanruskeasilmäinen kysyi ivallisesti, mutta vilkaisi samassa varuillaan lyhempänsä alaisia, jotka olivat hiukan pidempiä kuin mies itse.  
“Vai ehditkö kuvitella minun suostuvan suunnitelmiisi niin vain?”  
“Suunnitelmiini?” Shinyan oli pakko kysyä äimistyneenä.  
Olihan hänellä todellakin ollut kaikenlaisia suunnitelmia Dietä varten, ja hän oli varsin suuressa osassa itse niissä. Nyt kuitenkin vanhempi onnistui omalla äänensävyllään saamaan koko sanan muuttamaan merkitystä toiseen suuntaan – kamalaan suuntaan.  
“Niin – luulitko tästä tulevan niin helppoa?” punkkari otti sivuaskeleita paeten kauemmaksi Hindu kushin miehistä ja pälyili ympäriinsä kuin vangittu villieläin.  
“Luuletko, että suostun niin vain likaisiin ajatuksiisi?”  
“Die, mistä ihmeestä sinä puhut?” vaalein tunsi olonsa entistäkin hämmentyneemmäksi ravistellen pienesti päätään.  
Tämähän oli mennyt ihan väärin. Mistä ihmeestä oli kyse?  
“Oletitko minun todella suostuvan maksamaan sinulle siitä, että pelastit minut ja kaverini kuolemalta?” laihimman kädet puristuivat nyrkkeihin äänen kiristyessä vihasta.  
“Mitä muutakaan yakuzalta saattaa odottaa? Yakuza suostuu tuollaiseen vain silloin, kun odottaa vastapalvelusta. Tietenkin sinä käskit miestesi jättää kaverini rauhaan ja vielä komensit heidät viemään loukkaantuneet sairaalaan. Tuollaista helläkätisyyttä kukaan ei tee ilman odotusta takaisin maksusta ja siksihän sinä halusit raahata minut tänne!”  
Rikollisjärjestön johtaja alkoi vähitellen tajuta, mitä toinen haki takaa, mutta hän ei kyennyt sanomaan mitään. Ruskeat silmät katsoivat vain suurina eteensä ja selkäranka tuntui olevan sidottuna suoraan, kovaan luudanvarteen käsien ja jalkojen painaessa betonipatsaista kohti maan uumenia. Mieli rukoili, että elämänsä synkät puolet ja kokemukset värittivät liikaa hänen aivojaan ja saivat sanat muuttumaan kamaliksi kuvajaisiksi.  
“Nyt sinä odotat minun täyttävän sadistiset nautintosi! Ties mitä sairaita pervouksia oikein suunnittelet!” punapää karjaisi kiukusta ja ahdistuksesta hengittäen kiivaasti ja etsi katseellaan pakopaikkaa liikkuen vaistomaisesti lähemmäksi ovea, jota Noriko oli käyttänyt aikaisemmin, koska Hindu kushin miehet olivat liian lähellä selän takana olevaa pakoreittiä.  
“Sidot minut roikkumaan seinällesi, laitat jonkun viiltelemään ja laitat samaisen tyypin raiskaamaan minut joka ikiseen mahdolliseen paikkaan! Tai ehkä suunnittelit toteuttavasi tuon kaiken itse ja vielä baseballmailalla!”

Hirvittävä pahan olon tunne tuntui levittäytyvän Shinyan vartaloa pitkin, kuin aurinko levitti valoaan noustuaan taivaalle. Hänen teki mieli oksentaa ja suu aukesikin huonovointista ykää varten. Käsi onneksi paiskautui nopeasti suun eteen, ettei oksennus tai yskiminen päässeet ilmoille. Aikaisemmin jäykistynyt vartalo taittui kahtia hirvittävästä kivusta ja jalat tuntuivat menettävän kaiken voimansa ja vajoavan, mutta onneksi yakuza onnistui perääntymään sohvalle ottamaan selkänojasta tukea. Hän ei vain voinut katsoa muuta kuin lattiaa ja ajatella pahaa oloaan ja kipuaan. Korvat kuulivat yhä vihasta sanotut sanat, joita vaaleanruskeahiuksinen ei ollut koskaan odottanut kuulevansa Dien suusta. Luoja, ajatteliko tämä todella niin? Ei hän ollut sellaista ajatellut, ei todellakaan! Hänkö tekisi jotain sellaista? Tekisikö hän jotain niin vastenmielistä ja hirvittävää punkkarille, joka ei ollut koskaan tehnyt häntä kohtaan mitään väärää? Satuttaisiko rikollisjärjestön johtaja todellakin tarkoituksella katujen kasvattia, joka oli vuosia sitten suojellut ja auttanut häntä parhaan kykynsä mukaan? Saattaisiko hän tehdä sellaista räväkimmälle, josta piti niin paljon? Ei, ei todellakaan. Siksi syytös satutti hirvittävällä tavalla kykenemättä päästämään minkäänlaista suuttumusta tai vihaa tuskan ja ahdistuksen läpi.

Kivun huudahduksen alku ja perään tuleva kummallinen ininä saivat vaaleimman kohottamaan katseensa ylös. Samassa mafiapomo säpsähti näkemäänsä pienen älähdyksen päästessä suusta. Die seisoi varpaillaan selkä kaarella kummallisen jännittyneessä asennossa, työntäen tahtomattaan rintakehäänsä eteenpäin ja pää kallistui taaksepäin suojelemaan edes jotenkin niskaa suun raottuessa huutoa varten. Voimaton yritys se olikin, koska Yu~ki seisoi tämän selän takana. Se juuri kauhistuttikin vaaleanruskeahiuksista, koska kiharahiuksinen oli iskenyt ison kouransa punapään niskaan painaen sormillaan varmastikin hermopisteitä ja toisella kädellään taas painoi selässä olevaa pistettä, mikä saikin katujen kasvatin kummalliseen asentoon kivusta. Hitsugi oli onnistunut kiertämään jotenkin jengiläisen eteen pistoolin piipun painautuessa leuan alle ja sormi jännittyi liipaisinta vasten valmiina posauttamaan aivot pellolle.  
“Kehtaatkin sanoa tuollaisia sanoja Shinya-samasta!” Yu~ki avasi suunsa puhuen harvinaisen kuuluvalla äänellä, vaikka kuulijoista tuntui, että ääni oli kiveäkin kylmempi ja kulmikkaampi kuin vihasta sanotut sanat olisivat olleet pelottavin aseensa hermopisteiden painamisen sijaan.  
“Kaiken sen jälkeen mitä hän on tehnyt sinun ja jengisi hyväksi, ja näin sinä palkitset hänet! Shinya-sama on paljon parempi ihminen kuin uskotkaan ja pelastanut enemmän ihmisiä omasta hyväntahtoisuudestaan, että sinut pitäisi tappaa tähän paikkaan puheidesi takia! Sinä et tiedä mistään mitään ja vielä vähemmän Shinya-samasta!”  
“Ansaitsisit jopa hirveämmän kuoleman kuin kuulan kalloon!” Hitsugi tärisi raivosta käden väristessä pelkästään hirvittävästä tahdonvoimasta, joka esti sormea painamasta liipaisinta pohjaan.  
“Verikoirien ruuaksi saisit joutua tai tiejyrän alle!”  
“Yu~ki! Hitsugi! Lopettakaa heti!” Shinya huudahti käheästi, mutta ääni oli yhä käskevää.  
“Jättäkää hänet rauhaan!”  
Heikko ääni ei kuitenkaan johtunut enää pelkästään kastanjanruskeasilmäisen sanoista vaan henkivartijoista. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt kaksikkoa noin suuttuneena, suorastaan raivoissaan. Nämä olivat aina olleet hiljaa hänen seurassaan, totelleet kuuliaisesti käskyjä, mutta vaikuttaneet toteuttavansa vain työnsä tuomia velvollisuuksia ilman suurempia tunteita. Nyt suojelijat tuntuivat jotenkin erilaisilta – nämä olivat suuttuneet hänelle suunnatuista loukkauksista, kuin eivät olisi kestäneet kuulla niitä. Aivan kuin nuo kaksi olisivat raivostuneet jostain suuremmasta kuin työnantajansa ja yakuzansa solvaamisesta.

Hindu kushin miehet katsoivat sivummalle nähden isäntänsä suoristautuvan kunnolla seisomaan ja ottavan muutaman askeleen lähemmäksi. Katseet kääntyivät nopeasti takaisin Diehen silmien katsoessa harvinaisen murhaavasti kertoen selvästi mielien ajattelevan ainakin tuhatta ja yhtä tapaa tappaa jengiläisen. Puna-mustahiuksinen otti kuitenkin aseen pois katujen kasvatin leuan alta ja laski kätensä alas, mutta ase pysyi yhä tiukasti kourassa kiinni, kuin se olisi ollut ennemminkin kädenjatke, suorastaan osa sormia. Mustahiuksiselle punkkarin päästäminen vapaaksi tuntui olevan vaikeampi urakka, lähinnä mielialan takia ja sen, että oli tiiviimmin toisessa kiinni. Kuitenkin tämä otti viimein peukalonsa pois laihimman selästä ja päästi irti niskasta vetäytyen kauemmaksi kuin vihainen koira, joka tunsi isäntänsä olevan uhattuna, mutta joka perääntyi kuitenkin saamansa käskyn vuoksi. Yhteen puristuttujen huulten välistä myös pääsi pientä murinaa ja oli selvää, ettei kumpaakaan henkivartijaa pitäisi käskeä kahdesti tappamaan jengiläistä – nämä toteuttaisivat sen ennen kuin ensimmäinen tavu olisi sanottu edes loppuun.  
“Die, minä en koskaan voisi…”, mafiapomo yritti kertoa, mutta hän ei vain kyennyt sanomaan yhtäkään syytöstä ääneen, mitä hänen oli väitetty suunnitelleen.  
Hän ei voisi koskaan sanoa sellaisia asioita tehtäväksi pidemmälleen – hän ei edes halunnut kuvitella tekevänsä sellaisia hirveyksiä kenellekään ja vähiten punkkarille.  
“En voisi koskaan tehdä sellaista sinulle tai antaa kenenkään muun tehdä niin. Jos edes kuulisin jonkun suunnittelevan sellaista, ampuisin hänet itse välittömästi kahta kertaa miettimättä.”  
“Niin, varmaan siinä tilanteessa, jos joku muu tekisi sellaista ja veisi yakuzan kunniasi”, punapää murisi matalasti hieroen kevyesti kädellä niskaansa, johon sattui.  
“Miksi muuten muka olisit raahannut minut tänne”, tämä lisäsi perään enemmän todeten kuin kysyen.  
“Toin sinut tänne vieraakseni, en miksikään vangiksi tai palveluksen maksajaksi”, rikkaampi sanoi rehellisesti ja vei kätensä eteensä, kuin olisi voinut taikoa totuuden heidän eteensä.  
Hän halusi, että toinen uskoisi, ettei koskaan satuttaisi laihinta tai tekisi mitään vastoin tämän tahtoa.  
“Hah, aivan kuin yakuza voisi käyttäytyä vastoin luontoaan, vaikka kyseessä olisitkin sinä, Shinya”, vanhempi tuhahti pilkallisesti ja suunnitteli sylkevänsä turhankin puhtaalle ja kiiltävälle, varmasti vastavahatulle mustalle lattialle.  
“Die, minä olen tosissani. Sinä olet täällä _vieraanani_ ”, vaalein kertoi totisena tarkoittaen todellakin jokaista sanaansa toivoen toisen ymmärtävän viimein ajatuksensa.  
“Jos olisin vieraasi, saisin lähteä heti, kun _haluan_ ”, räväkin huomautti ivallisesti.  
“Saanko muka lähteä nyt?”

Shinya hätkähti tahtomattaan eikä kyennyt heti vastaamaan. Koko keskustelu oli kyllä tehnyt selväksi, että Die halusi olla mafiapomosta mahdollisimman kaukana eikä missään tekemisissä hänen kanssaan. Tämä vihasi häntä ja vain sen typerän aseman takia, mikä hänellä oli alamaailmassa. Yakuzan titteli löi hänen otsaansa punaisen leiman ja sai katujen kasvatin kuvittelemaan hänestä kaikki rikollisjärjestöjen johtajien pahamaineisuuden ja julmuuden. Toinen pelkäsi häntä ja halusi pois, mutta saattoiko vaaleanruskeahiuksinen tehdä niin? Saattoiko hän päästää luotaan ihmisen, jonka halusi pitää aina vierellään, kun viimein oli löytänyt tämän?  
“Saat lähteä, jos todella haluat niin”, ruskeasilmäinen sanoi viimein hiljaa jääden katsomaan pidempäänsä.  
Punahiuksinen kurtisti kulmiaan hämmentyneenä, mutta näytti yhä epäilevältä.  
“Taidat luottaa siihen, että eksyn tänne hemmetin labyrinttiin enkä pääse lainkaan ulos”, vanhempi huomautti painokkaasti vilkaisten ovelle, josta oli tullut ryminällä sisään.  
“Jos välttämättä haluat lähteä, Yu~ki ja Hitsugi kyllä auttavat sinut ovelle”, lyhempi kertoi hakien kastanjanruskeasilmäisen katsetta.  
Yakuza rukoili sisällään, että punkkari suostuisi jäämään. Hän halusi ystävänsä pysyvän luonaan, mutta hänellä ei ollut sydäntä pakottaa tätä jäämään vastoin tahtoaan. Die oli vapaa sielu, jota ei voinut pidätellä loputtomasti tai vangita vasten tahtoaan. Ei kujilla kasvaneita kissoja tai variksia voinut vangita, koska näistä tuli onnettomia ja niin jengiläisestäkin tulisi, jos tämä pakotettaisiin toimimaan vasten tahtoaan. Eikä Shinya halunnut pakottaa ihmistä, josta piti, tekemään mitään, mistä ei pitänyt. Punahiuksinen oli aivan liian tärkeä henkilö vangittavaksi, siksi mafiapomo saattoi vain rukoilla mielessään pidempänsä jäävän luokseen toivoen tämän tahtovan sitä todella.

“Minä lähden”, kastanjanruskeasilmäinen sanoi karheasti oltuaan pidemmän hetken toisen katseen alla hiljaa.  
Tämä kääntyi ovelle ja käveli sen luokse käden laskeutuessa oven kahvalle. Muutamaksi sekunniksi laihin pysähtyi ja jäi katsomaan eteensä sanomatta sanaakaan. Hitaasti, kuin kahleet olisivat painollaan haitanneet liikkumista, vanhempi kääntyi katsomaan silmäkulmastaan tappelun myötä lässähtäneiden ja takkuuntuneiden hiusten seasta rikollisjärjestön johtajaa. Lyhyen hetken, ehkä noin sekunnin tuhannesosan ajan yakuza luuli toisen aikovan jäädä, mutta sitten räväkin kääntyi poispäin ja avasi oven kadoten käytävälle. Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen sulki silmänsä kuullen seinän takana kaikuvat askeleet, kuin joku olisi lyönyt sotarumpuja tärykalvojen vieressä. Äänet loittonivat vähitellen saaden tuskan vain kasvamaan nuoremman sisällä.  
“Saanko ne opaskoirat vai en!?” kuului kauempaa vihainen huuto, joka sai vaaleimman säpsähtämään.  
“Yu~ki, Hitsugi, opastakaa Die ovelle”, yakuza lähes kuiskasi, koska ei vain jaksanut puhua kovempaa.  
Hindu kushin miehet katsoivat isäntäänsä, joka hoipersi hitaasti sohvan toiselle puolelle istuutuen sitten lysähtäneenä alas valkoisille pehmusteille. Kumpikaan ei aluksi liikkunut, mutta kuultuaan kauempaa kiroilua, päättivät miehet mennä raahaamaan punapään ulos talosta – muutenhan tämä ei ikinä selviytyisi pihalle asti, kun oli onnistunut eksymään jo ensimmäisen risteyksen kohdalla sokkelomaisessa kartanossa. Eihän tämä taistelunsa lomasta ollut katsonut, miten oli saapunut lepohuoneeseen.

Shinya jäi yksin istumaan sisimpään olohuoneeseen pään vajotessa käsiinsä. Hän ei vain ollut osannut odottaa tätä. Ei vaalein ollut osannut odottaa Dien vihaavan häntä niin paljon tai pelkäävän sillä tavalla. Hän ei ollut varautunut punkkarin ajattelevan hänestä mitään tuollaista – tekemässä tälle jotain niin hirveätä. Kaikki vain siksi, että hänestä oli tehty yakuza! Veri kuohahti vihasta ja kuumat kyyneleet valuivat poskille mafiapomon sydämen täyttyessä vihasta ja raivosta biologista isäänsä kohtaan. Tämä oli Reijin syytään! Tämän takia katujen kasvatti vihasi häntä eikä halunnut olla missään tekemisissä nuorempansa kanssa! Todellisuudessa vaaleanruskeahiuksinen tiesi, että Isaolla oli eniten hänen asemansa kanssa tekemistä, olihan tämä halunnut adoptoida veljensä kuopuksen esikoisen sijaan. Rikollisjärjestön johtaja ei kuitenkaan vain osannut olla vihainen tai syyttää adoptio-isäänsä tapahtuneesta. Sormet liukuivat hiusten sekaan ja painoivat päätä lujasti yrittäen jollain tapaa hajottaa kalloa. Yakuza henkäisi käheästi itkunsa välistä ja avasi suunsa huutaakseen tuskaansa, mutta ääni ei vain noussut kurkusta ylös, vaan hän alkoi purra hampaitaan yhteen. Yutakan koulutus oli onnistunut liiankin hyvin, koska ruskeasilmäinen ei kyennyt huutamaan ääneen kipuaan tai raivoaan, vaan piti sen kaiken tahtomattaan sisällään. Mafian johtaja ei saanut näyttää tunteitaan eikä varsinkaan omaa haavoittuvaisuuttaan, vaikka olisi halunnut, vaan kaikki oli pidettävä itsellään piilossa muilta. Ruskeasilmäisen olisi vain opittava elämään tämän päiväisen nöyryytyksen, loukkausten ja haavojen kanssa. Hänen olisi muututtava kovemmaksi ja julmemmaksi, kieltää oma ihmisyytensä ja tunteet pitämisestä sekä välittämisestä. Ystävyyttä ei vain voinut oikeasti olla yakuzan elämässä, koska kaikki olivat joko alaisia, jotka välittivät luonnollisesti johtajastaan eikä ihmisestä itsestään, eikä ystäviä ollut, koska muut näkivät vain valkoisen, hulmuavan takin puvun päällä ja silvotut ruumiit, mitä mafia jätti jälkeensä tehdessään sitä, mitä osasi parhaiten.  
“Shinya-sama”, kuului ääni ovelta, mutta Shinya ei vaivautunut kääntymään katsomaan.  
Ei hänen tarvinnut, koska tunnisti kyllä Hitsugin äänen, vaikka henkivartijat eivät olleet yhtä lörppöjä kuin papukaijat.  
“Die lähti”, lettipäinen sanoi hiljaa oven sulkeutuessa saapuneiden perässä.  
“Vai niin”, mafiapomo sanoi mahdollisimman tasaisella äänellä, mutta sanat kuulostivat omissa korvissaan epätoivoisen kimeiltä.  
Kyynärpäät nojasivat polviin ja kädet painoivat ristittyinä leukaan vaaleimman purressa hiljalleen sormeaan estääkseen itseään itkemästä enempää.  
“Onko teillä toiveita, joita haluaisitte meidän tekevän?” Yu~ki kysyi toverinsa puolesta kaksikon jäätyä ovelle seisomaan.  
“Ei ole”, yakuza vastasi turhankin nopeasti.  
“Antakaa minun olla yksin. Jättäkää minut rauhaan.”

Muutaman minuutin ajan vaaleanruskeahiuksisen takana oli aivan hiljaista, mutta sitten kuului askel.  
“Ei”, kiharahiuksisen ääni sai nuorimman hämmentymään täysin ja selän jäykistymään, ettei vaalein kyennyt kääntymään katsomaan taakseen.  
“Emme jätä teitä.”  
Ruskeasilmäinen tunsi kahden pitkän hahmon tulevan lähemmäksi ja pysähtyvän selkänojan taakse hänen vierelleen. Hän ei tuntenut kosketusta tai mitään sellaista, mutta aisti harvinaisen selkeästi Hindu kushin miesten läsnäolon, mutta ei lainkaan vahtivana tai pelottavana, vaan kummallisen ymmärtäväisinä, kiltteinä. Nämä tuntuivat jollain tapaa antavan luvan johonkin, josta rikollisjärjestön johtaja ei ollut aivan varma.  
“Me olemme tässä teidän kanssanne, Shinya-sama”, puna-mustahiuksinen sanoi matalasti, mutta pehmeästi saaden isäntänsä värisemään hiukan.  
“Emme halua lähteä luotanne nyt emmekä koskaan”, valkokasvoinen lisäsi perään henkivartijoiden vaietessa.  
Shinya henkäisi hiljaa vajoten sitten pienelle kerälle. Hindu kushin miehet näyttivät itsestään puolen, jota vaalein ei ollut osannut odottaa eikä ymmärtää etäiseltä vaikuttavasta käytöksestä, ja se sai voiman sekä jännityksen katoamaan vartalosta. Hitsugi ja Yu~ki halusivat olla hänen kanssaan eivätkä ajatelleet samalla tavalla kuin muu maailma. Nämä olivat niitä harvoja, jotka eivät nähneet aikaisemmastaan käytöksestään ja muusta huolimatta häntä pelkkänä yakuzana vaan nuorena miehenä, jolla oli nimi ja tunteet. Ajatus ja ymmärrys saivat kyyneleet valumaan runsaammin sieväkasvoisen poskille, mutta samalla lyhyin tunsi olonsa hiukan kylmäksi. Tämä ei ollut sitä, mitä hän oli halunnut – sen tiesivät myös henkivartijat, mutta kaksikko ei voinut tarjota enempää johtajalleen. Shinya oli itse omasta tahdostaan päästänyt Dien menemään.

**********

Seuraavat päivät olivat Shinyalle mitä raskaimpia. Hän olisi halunnut vain maata pimeässä makuuhuoneessaan jättäen kaiken maailman mafiahuolet muiden mietittäväksi, mutta hän ei voinut. Pienet ryöstösuunnittelut ja erään pienemmän yakuzan nitistäminen tuntuivat äkkiä aivan hirvittäviltä, kun tapahtui jotain ikävää.  
Yutakan tila paheni. Alzheimerin tauti sai kakkosmiehen vuorokausirytmin sekaisin ja tämä onnistui pääsemään keskellä yötä pois huoneestaan ja herättämään koko talon palvelijoiden yrittäessä epätoivoisesti löytää mustatukkaista, joka ovelana miehenä onnistui jotenkin välttelemään heitä. Pitkän etsinnän jälkeen Noriko ja Shinya löysivät tämän keittiöstä mutustamasta vihanneksia sekä keksejä ja onnistuivat saamaan omituiseen maailmaan uponneen miehen takaisin vuoteeseensa nukkumaan. Ihan kuin vähäiset yöunet eivät olisi olleet riittävä harmi yakuzalle, tapahtui toinen katastrofi, jonka välttääkseen vaaleanruskeahiuksinen olisi ollut valmis valvomaan seuraavat viisi päivää ja yötä ilman unta. Henget eivät näyttäneet kuitenkaan tyytyvän vaihtokauppaan, vaan antoivat lisää huolia ja ennen aikaisia harmaita hiuksia. Yutaka sairastui jälleen. Tämä oli syönyt yöllisen retkensä aikana joitakin pesemättömiä vihanneksia, joissa oli ollut bakteereita, joiden ansiosta mies sai ripulin. Ei muuten asiassa olisi ollut mitään ongelmaa, mutta Alzheimerin takia paljon laihtunut kakkosmies joutui nopeasti hengenvaaraan, kun kuumekin nousi vielä kaataen mustatukkaisen väkisin vuoteeseen.

Rikollisjärjestön johtajalla oli kaikeksi onnekseen kuitenkin sen verran paljon alaistensa johtajia, jotka pystyi komentaa käyttämään omia aivojaan. Hän saattoi siis keskittyä hetken aikaan täysin rakkaaseen, entiseen huoltajaansa ja vahtia tämän tilaa. Se taakka oli raskas, koska vaaleampaa satutti nähdä läheinen mies siinä tilanteessa ja vielä enemmän sattui, kun niin muistitautinsa kuin kovan kuumeensa takia sairastunut ei ollut tunnistaa lainkaan mafiapomoa. Mafian omien lääkäreidenkin oli tultava huolehtimaan ruskeasilmäisen oikeasta kädestä, ettei tämä kuolisi nestehukkaan. Onneksi bakteeriperäistä tauteja oli helppo hoitaa lääkkeillä ja pian niin kuume kuin ripuli saatiin Yutakalla kuriin. Bakteeriperäinen vatsatauti oli kuitenkin uuvuttanut entisestään heikkoa miestä vielä lisää ja säikäyttänyt Shinyan lähes hengiltä, ettei hän uskaltanut lähteä kotoaan minnekään useampaan päivään. Koko tuon ajan sieväkasvoinen oli pitänyt kohtaamisensa Dien kanssa itsellään, vaikka olisi halunnut puhua entisen huoltajansa kanssa ja saada lohduttavia sanoja tai edes neuvon, miten toimia. Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen ei kuitenkaan halunnut vaivata väsynyttä miestä omilla huolillaan, vaan istui vain hiljaa mustatukan vieressä katsellen tämän sisäistä taistelua tauteja vastaan. Vähitellen vanhempi palasi takaisin todelliseen maailmaan nähden helposti rakkaan johtajansa väsyneet kasvot ja raskaat, masennuksesta lysähtämät hartiat.

Yli viikon murehtimisen ja tuskan sisällä pitämisen jälkeen Shinya ei kyennyt olemaan hiljaa Yutakan vaatiessa vakavana vaikkakin yhä väsyneenä kertomusta tapahtumista ja hän kertoi Diestä sekä heidän kohtaamisestaan. Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen selitti hiljaa, miten oli tavannut punkkarin hylätyllä tehdasrakennuksella, kun tämän jengi oli ajettu ansaan. Hän muisti jokaisen sanan ja katseen, erityisesti kastanjanruskeasilmäisen synkkyyden, vihan ja vakavuuden. Vanhempi ei sanonut mitään, vaan puristi hellästi kädestä, kun yakuza kertoi tulostaan takaisin kotiin ja tuntemastaan ilosta jälleennäkemisen johdosta. Tummat silmät katsoivat ymmärtäväisesti, rakastavan isällisesti sieviä kasvoja nähden kostuneiden sielunpeilien takana olevan kärsimyksen ja yksinäisyyden, kun muisti palasi punapään syytöksiin ja vihasta leimuaviin silmiin. Lopulta, vaikka se tuntui kammottavan vaikealta ja uuvuttavalta, mafiapomo sai kerrottua yli viikon takaiset tapahtumat kokonaan Dien lähdön paljastuessa vanhemmalle.  
“Sen jälkeen en ole kuullut Diestä enkä varmasti kuulekaan enää tämän jälkeen”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja vaikeni hiukan sammaltaen ja kumartui nojaamaan vuoteeseen.  
“Die ei halua olla missään tekemisissä kanssani. Hän lähti eikä palaa koskaan takaisin.”  
Vapaana oleva käsi puristi alitajuntaisesti vastapuhjenneen lehdenvihreää peittoa. Hämärässä huoneessa ei nähnyt kunnolla peitossa olevaa kuviointia, joka kieltämättä toi etäisesti mieleen vesimelonin kuoren. Sänky oli ihan tavallinen metrin ja kaksikymmentä senttiä leveä ja siinä oli voimakkaasti pyöristetyt kulmat. Yutaka istui peiton alla nojautuen kohotettuihin valkoisiin tyynyihin ja yllään tällä oli luonnonvalkoinen, puuvillainen yöpaita, jossa oli leveät pitkät hihat, kuten saattoi nähdä vihreän lakanan päällä lepäävistä käsivarsista. Nuoremman vaaleanvedensininen pitkähihaisen paidan hiha sointui mukavasti lakanoihin ja vaaleanruskeisiin hiuksiin. Tällä kertaa Tokion herra oli saattanut pukeutua rennommin kuin tavallisesti, koska pitkähihaisen, tyylikkään linjakkaan paidan kanssa oli farkut, joiden tummansininen väri oli saanut hiukan ruskeata mukaan, kun näytti siltä, kuin joku olisi kierittänyt housuja hiekassa. Niin ei kuitenkaan ollut, vaan yksinkertainen vaatetus oli suunniteltu rennon näköiseksi.

Muu huone oli sisustettu vaaleilla, pehmeillä väreillä ja olisi varmasti näyttänyt valoisalta, elleivät lähes kaikki verhot kahdella seinustalla olisi ollut suljettu tummanvihreillä verhoilla lukuun ottamatta yhtä ikkunaa, joka avautui etupihaa kohti. Lattiat olivat hyvin vaaleata puuta ja seinät luonnonvalkoiset, huonekalut olivat taas vaaleata, lakattua koivua. Ovesta näki suoraan sängylle ja vuoteen kummallakin puolella oleville pienille neliönmuotoisille, laatikollisille yöpöydille, joista vasemmalla puoleisen päällä oli lankapuhelin. Vaikka tilaa oli paljon, ei huoneessa ollut hirvittävästi tavaroita. Tietenkin kakkosmiehellä oli useampi suuri vaatekaappi, joista muutaman ovessa oli peilit. Käytävän puoleisella seinustalla oli kirjoituspöytä tuolin kanssa ja erään verhotun ikkunan ääressä oli päiväpeiton sävyiset, pehmeät nojatuolit. Vihreätä väriä oli käytetty siellä täällä verhoilussa, niin tuolien pehmusteissa kuin matossa, ja pienissä koriste-esineissä, kuten lasisissa maljoissa. Seinillä oli kehystettyjä maalauksia, sekä muutama mustatukkaiselle erittäin rakas valokuva, joissa oli joko Isao, Shinya tai joku muu läheinen, tai sitten mies oli mukana näiden kanssa. Huoneessa oli myös oma kylpyhuone sairastuneen omaan käyttöön – kuten oli ollut koko tämän työuran aikana.  
“Hän tulee katumaan sitä loppuelämänsä”, Yutaka sanoi hitaasti hengittäen ja taputti vasemmalla kädellään nuoremman kämmenselkää silmien sulkeutuessa aina välillä pidemmäksi hetkeksi.  
“Et uskokaan, kuinka pahoillaan hän tulee olemaan.”  
“Yutaka, mitä sinä puhut?” Shinyan katse hyppäsi samassa ylös ja selkä suoristautui selkeälinjaisessa tuolissa.  
“Et kai sinä suunnittele… Et saa missään nimessä mennä hänen peräänsä!”  
“Miksen?” kakkosmies hengitti syvään.  
“Koska sinä et ole hyvässä kunnossa enkä halua Dielle tapahtuvan mitään pahaa!” vaaleanruskeahiuksinen kohottautui seisomaan.  
“Enkä salli sinun värvätä ketään hänen peräänsä!”

Huone hiljeni hetkeksi, kun yakuza jäi odottamaan vanhemman myöntyvän hänen tahtoonsa. Tämä ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään, vaan mafiapomon hämmästykseksi kuului äkkiä matalaa naurua. Tummempi piti suunsa kiinni naurun kuuluessa matalana hymähtelynä silmiin syttyessä pitkästä aikaa pieni pilke. Rikollisjärjestön johtaja jäi tuijottamaan hämillään entistä huoltajaansa. Keski-ikäinen ei ollut nauranut pitkään aikaan – ei ollut nimittäin ollut pitkään aikaan mitään naurunaihetta.  
“Shinya, sinä ymmärsit minut väärin”, mustatukkainen hengitti raskaasti vaikuttaen väsyneen hymähtelyynsä.  
“En minä tarkoittanut sitä, että pistäisin hänet kärsimään. Ei minun tarvitse.”  
“Mitä sinä tarkoitit, Yutaka?” nuorempi hämmentyi tuntien samassa lämpimän puristuksen kädessään.  
“Sitä mitä sanoin, rakas lapsi”, tummasilmäinen sanoi hiljaa katsellen suojattiaan.  
“Ennemmin tai myöhemmin Die tulee ymmärtämään, miten väärässä oli suhteesi ja hän tulee katumaan jokaista sanaansa. Eniten hän tulee katumaan sitä, ettei jäänyt sinun luoksesi, ja se saa hänet vihaamaan itseään loppu elämänsä ajan.”  
“Mistä niin päättelet?” Shinya ei osannut oikein uskoa kuulemaansa istuutuessaan takaisin tuolilleen.  
“Koska sinä olet niin hyvä poika”, Yutaka henkäisi ja päästi sitten irti nuoremmastaan.  
Käsi kohottautui ylös koskettamaan hellästi, hiukan vavisten toisen poskea sormien silitellessä heikosti ihoa.  
“Sinä olet niin ihastuttava, kiltti, hyväluonteinen ja rakastettava lapsi. Isao näki sen heti, samoin minä kun annoin itselleni luvan”, tummempi kertoi käheästi silmien kostuessa sanojen myötä.  
“Olet aina ollut kaikilla ympärilläsi oleville ihmisille rakas. Kaikki haluavat olla lähelläsi ja mafiamiehetkin ovat valmiita tekemään mitä tahansa vuoksesi, koska rakastavat sinua niin paljon, vaikket sitä uskoisikaan. Ei ole olemassa ketään, joka sinut tuntiessaan haluaisi hylätä sinut ja ne, jotka tekevät niin tuntematta sinua kokonaan, tulevat katumaan sitä.”

“Yutaka”, ruskeasilmäinen kuiskasi hiljaa.  
“Shinya, minäkin rakastuin sinuun heti, kun tapasimme silloin vuosia sitten Isaon adoptoidessa sinut. Tajusin sinun olevan jotain uskomatonta, jotain herkkää ja kaunista, jota ei saisi koskaan särkeä”, vanhemman ääni tuntui pettävän hetkeksi käheään niiskaukseen.  
“Halusin niin kovasti suojella sinua. Halusin tehdä sinusta vahvan, kovapintaisen ja välinpitämättömän muiden sanoista, ettei kukaan voisi sinua satuttaa, mutta teoillani olen vain tuottanut sinulle enemmän kipua. Olen tuonut sinut maailmaan, jossa ihmiset pelkäävät sinua tuntematta todellista luonnettasi, joka on ehkä turhankin hellämielinen yakuzalle. Olen tehnyt sinusta itsesi pahimman vihollisen ja täyttänyt maailmasi vihalla ja pelolla, vaikka ansaitsisit paljon parempaa. Voitko…”, mies veti pikaisesti henkeä yrittäen rauhoittua, mutta vartalo tuntui jännittyvän sydämestä kumpuavasta kivusta.  
“Voitko koskaan antaa minulle anteeksi?”  
“Ei ole mitään anteeksi annettavaa”, yakuza kertoi totuudenmukaisesti koskettaen kasvoillaan olevaa kättä.  
“Sinä et ole tehnyt mitään väärää minua kohtaan. Olen vain heikkoluonteinen, mutta ehkä minä joskus muutun todelliseksi yakuzaksi.”  
“Älä”, tummempi sanoi samassa.  
“Älä edes toivo sellaista, koska en muuten voisi koskaan kohdata Isaota.”  
“Et saa kuitenkaan soimata itseäsi Dien lähdöstä”, vaaleanruskeahiuksinen yritti selittää ja laski huoltajansa käden takaisin vuoteelle lepäämään.  
“En minä soimaakaan itseäni. Yritän vain saada sinut ymmärtämään, että Die tulee katumaan koko loppuelämänsä päätöstään, ellei palaa pian sinun luoksesi”, kakkosmies korjasi sormien kietoutuessa nuoremman käden ympärille.  
“Hän tulee katumaan sitä, kuten minä olen katunut niitä vuosia, kun olin etäinen sinua kohtaan. Pelkäsin sinuun kiintymistä, koska tiesin, etten voisi olla niin pitkään luonasi, kuin haluaisin. Minä kadun sitä vielä nytkin.”  
“Sinun ei pidä katua mennyttä aikaa”, Shinya kertoi selvästi huolestuneena, kun huomasi keskustelun uuvuttavan mustatukkaista.  
“Sinun on levättävä eikä puhuttava kuolemasta – on liian aikaista miettiä sitä.”

“Olet oikeassa”, Yutaka myöntyi hymyillen sitten.  
“Minun levättävä samalla tavalla, kuin sinun on odotettava.”  
“Odotettava?” Rikollisjärjestön johtaja hämmentyi.  
“Niin”, kakkosmies henkäisi hiljaa itsekseen.  
“Sinun on odotettava Dietä, hän nimittäin palaa luoksesi.”  
“Yutaka, ei Die palaa luokseni”, yakuza huokaisi surullisena katseen laskeutuessa alas.  
“Olet väärässä, Shinya”, huoltaja huomautti varmasti.  
“Hän palaa luoksesi, koska katuu tekoaan. Hän ei voi olla kauaa poissa luotasi, koska kukaan, joka sinut tuntee, ei suostu hylkäämään sinua vapaaehtoisesti. Niin ei tehnyt Isao eikä niin tule tekemään minäkään…”, puhe muuttui vähitellen hitaammaksi väsymyksen alla.  
Kaksi tautia kerralla olivat kuluttaneet miehen voimia, mutta tämä ei tuntenut olevansa vielä valmis.  
“Olet kunnon poika, niin rakastettava… Jos hän todella on sellainen kuin vuosia sitten, hän tulee luoksesi… Odota… häntä…”  
“Olet uuvuttanut itseäsi aivan riittämiin tältä päivältä”, vaaleanruskeahiuksinen kohottautui päättäväisesti seisomaan.  
“Sinun on nyt levättävä ja nukuttava. Ei enää yhtään tuollaisia puheitta”, hän sanoi jopa tarpeettoman käskevästi, lujasti, mutta lähinnä peittääkseen oman äänensä värähdyksen.  
Kyllä nuorempi arvosti jokaista sanaa, jotka mustatukkainen sanoi. Ne olivat hänelle kallisarvoisempia aarteita maailmassa eikä nuorukainen aikonut unohtaa niitä koskaan, vaan muistaa ne jopa kuolinvuoteella päiviensä lopussa. Oli ihana kuulla toisen rakkaudesta ja välittämisestä, mutta samalla ne satuttivat useammallakin tavalla. Mafiapomo ei halunnut nähdä rakasta ihmistä näin väsyneenä, lähellä kuolemaa. Hän ei halunnut tummemman kuolemaa, mutta hän oli loppujen lopuksi voimaton aivoja näivertämää tautia vastaan. Kukaan ei mahtanut mitään sielunlinnulle, joka istui varmaan nytkin lähimmän yöpöydän päällä katsomassa ja odottamassa, koska ottaisi mukaansa hengen, jonka oli aikoinaan vuosia sitten antanut. Miten kovasti Shinya olisi halunnut ajaa sen linnun tiehensä ja ampua vielä haulikolla alas taivaalta, ettei se voisi koskaan satuttaa Yutakaa sillä tavalla. Sitä nuorempi ei kuitenkaan voinut tehdä, vaikka olisi halunnutkin. Hän ei voinut edes poistaa toisen kärsimystä, ei henkistä eikä fyysistäkään, vaikka saattoikin ostaa lääkkeitä. Kipua ei saatu pyyhittyä mitenkään pois, vaan mustatukkainen joutui kestämään hitaan kuolemansa tiedostaen vielä vaivansa. Jotenkin tämä heräsi aina välillä omasta maailmastaan tietäen sairautensa ja oman voimattomuutensa. Mikä voisikaan satuttaa enää enempää, kuin tietoisuus omasta, lähestyvästä lopunhetkestään? 

Toinen kivunaiheuttaja taas sai Tokion herran katsomaan muualle hetkeksi. Puhe Dien paluusta särki sydäntä. Shinya oli toivonut sitä muutaman ensimmäisen päivän ajan, mutta työntänyt sen sitten pois mielestään pitäen sitä mahdottomana. Nyt Yutaka sanoi niin päättäväisesti, että punkkari palaisi Kuro Kagen jäsenen luokse, kuin muita vaihtoehtoja ei olisikaan. Niin ei kuitenkaan olisi, kuten yakuza hyvin tiedosti. Katujen kasvatti ei koskaan tulisi takaisin hänen luokseen vapaaehtoisesti eikä hän halunnut pakottaa tätä. Vaikka vaaleanruskeahiuksinen muuttaisikin mielensä ja päättäisi hakea väkivalloin punapään luokseen, olisi tämä varmaan jo häipynyt kaupungista, kuten ilmeisesti vuosia sitten oli toiminut.

Saatuaan tunteensa hallintaan, ettei surua tai kipua näkynyt kasvoista, rikollisjärjestön johtaja kääntyi takaisin vuoteen puoleen. Mustatukkaisen silmät olivat sulkeutuneet ja tämä näytti nukahtaneen. Ilmeisesti mies oli ollut väsyneempi, kuin oli suostunut näyttämään – ihan hyvä kun lepäsi oikein kunnolla. Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen kumartui kakkosmiehensä ylle katsellen ryppyisiä kasvoja ja rintakehää, joka nousi ja laski tasaisesti, hiukan hitaaseen tahtiin. Mitään erityisen huolestuttavaa ei näkynyt, kun vaaleampi veti lehdenvihreän peiton paremmin vanhemman päälle.  
“Kyllä…”, kuului pientä muminaa, kun peiton reuna kosketti leukaa.  
“Isao…”  
Yakuza hätkähti säikähdyksestä ja vetäytyi nopeasti kauemmaksi. Oliko tuo unissaan puhumista? Mutta eihän vanhempi ollut nukkunut vielä kovinkaan pitkään. Oliko kakkosmies sittenkin hereillä ja nyt luuli häntä Isaoksi? Mitä ihmettä hänen pitäisi tehdä? Varsinkin, jos häntä pidettiin Isaona!?  
“Hän on kunnon poika…”, tummat silmät pysyivät yhä suljettuina ja huulet liikkuivat hitaasti, vain muutaman millin verran äänen tullessa hiljaisena muminana.  
“Niin hyvä poika…”

Mafiapomo säpsähti, mutta rentoutui hiukan helpotuksesta. Yutaka puhui puoliunisena eikä nähnyt harhoja. Saattoihan tämä kyllä tuntea Shinyan läheisyyden, mutta jotenkin pitää sitä vuosia sitten kuolleen yakuzan henkilöitymänä. Osittain Alzheimer saattoi hyvinkin olla syypäänä sanoihin, mutta vaaleanruskeahiuksinen ei halunnut ajatella niin, vaan vakuutti itsekseen, että mustatukkainen näki unessaan vanhan ystävänsä ja johtajansa.  
Vaaleampi istuutui takaisin tuolilleen vuoteen äärelle jääden katsomaan vanhaa mafiamiestä. Kyynärpää nojasi koristeelliseen käsinojaan leuan taas nojatessa koukistettuun nyrkkiin. Röhnöttävä asento olisi tavallisesti saanut ihmisiltä moitteita hyvän ryhdin pilaamisesta, mutta rikollisjärjestön johtaja ei vain jaksanut tässä vaiheessa miettiä ryhdikkäästi istumista eikä muutenkaan olisi kaiken uupumuksensa takia pystynyt pysymään suoraselkäisenä. Onneksi kukaan ei ollut näkemässä eikä varsinkaan valittamassa, muussa tapauksessa Yu~kille ja Hitsugille olisi tullut yllättäviä töitä hermonsa menettäneen johtajansa käskystä.

Ruskeasilmäinen jäi istumaan siihen paikoilleen katsellen mustatukkaista edessään vahtien tahtomattaankin tämän lepoa ja tasaista, syvää hengitystä. Ajatukset lipuivat sinne tänne, mutta pysyivät enimmäkseen menneessä, hyvissä ajoissa, kun kakkosmies pystyi huolehtimaan itsestään. Oli heillä ollut huonojakin hetkiä, jolloin vaaleampi oli sanonut ilkeitä sanoja ilman syytä, mutta enemmän heillä oli ollut hyviä aikoja. Jokainen hyvä hetki tuntui entistä kauniimmalta ja ihanammalta, mutta samalla kammottavan kaukaiselta. Luoja, miten kauan siitä tuntuikaan olevan! Olihan mies ollut holhokkiaan kohtaan hyvinkin tiukka ja vaativa, toisin kuin Isao oli koskaan ollut, mutta eipä entisen yakuzan ollut tarvinnut vielä silloin ryhtyä niin tohinalla kouluttamaan perijäänsä tulevaan asemaan. Tummempi oli ottanut isän ja opettajan roolin samanaikaisesti ja selviytynyt siitä loistavasti, ellei laskettu mukaan rikollisjärjestön omaa luontaista hellämielisyyttä ja ujoutta, mutta ilmeisesti vanhempi ei nähnyt hänen luonteessaan mitään vikaa. Minkä raskaan taakan Yutaka oli kuitenkaan saanut kaiken tekemänsä jälkeen? Jos maailmassa oli olemassa jumalia, nämä olivat epäoikeudenmukaisia mafiamiestä kohtaan. Tämä oli Tokion herran mielestä viimeinen ihminen, joka ansaitsi saada niin kamalan sairauden ja olla siitä vielä välillä turhankin tietoinen.

Pahin oli kuitenkin vielä edessä, kuten Shinya tiesi turhankin hyvin lukemansa ja kuulemansa perusteella. Hän kohottautui seisomaan ja siirtyi seisomaan ikkunan eteen nähden suuren etupihan ja useamman sadan metrin päässä olevan tiili- ja metalliaidan sekä portinvartijan harmaan kopin, jossa oli nytkin joku vartiossa, vaikka portti olikin lukittu. Se ei kuitenkaan saanut minkäänlaista sijaa vaaleanruskeahiuksisen mielessä, kun kädet kietoutuivat laihan vartalon ympärille, kuin hänen olisi hirvittävän kylmä. Niinhän hänellä olikin, koska muisti liiankin hyvin mafian lääkäreiden sanat ja lukemiensa lääkärikirjojen selostukset. Yutaka saattaisi elää hyvinkin vielä yli viisi vuotta, mikäli ei tapahtuisi jotain odottamatonta tai sairaus etenisi hyvin nopealla sykäyksellä. Nyt kakkosmies oli keskivaikeassa vaiheessa ja useat epäilivät tämän olevan jo hyvinkin lähellä syvää vaihetta. Kaikki oli niin yksilöllistä, ettei tarkkoja arvioita uskallettu tehdä. Faktaa vain oli se, että vaikeat, tuskaiset hetket olivat vielä edessä eikä mustatukkaa voisi pitää samana henkilönä, joka tämä oli ollut vielä muutama vuosi sitten. Useat olivat jo miettineet ääneen laitoshoitoa, mutta siihen yakuza ei suostunut. Hän oli jopa lyönyt sitä lääkäriä nyrkillä leukaan vastoin tapojaan ja käskenyt unohtamaan sellaiset ajatukset ja miettimään, miten vanhan miehen oloa voitaisiin parantaa. Kaikki mahdollinen oli kuitenkin toimitettu eikä paljoa muuta voinut enää tehdä, kuin viettää aikaa sairastuneen kanssa odottaen tämän saavan lähteä mahdollisimman rauhallisesti pois ja samalla pitää omassa maailmassaan ilman todellisuuden tuskaa. Helpommin sanottu kuin tehty, kuten ruskeasilmäinen tiesi. Miten vanhempaa saattoi muka pitää omassa maailmassaan, jos tämä onnistui jotenkin itse siitä pääsemään eroon? Miten hänen pitäisi vain istua ja katsoa kuoleman vieressä uupuneen miehen taistelua elämästä, kun itse tarvitsi tätä? Oli itsekästä ajatella omia tarpeitaan tässä tilanteessa, mutta mafiapomo ei halunnut istua yksin siinä vuoteen ääressä katsellen rakkaan ihmisen kuolemaa ja tietää, ettei tämän jälkeen luonaan olisi enää ketään Norikon lisäksi, johon tukeutua muunakin kuin alaisena.

Raskas huokaisu pakeni Shinyan huulilta hänen nojautuessa vasten ikkunanpieltä. Takaa kuului pientä liikahdusta ja vuodevaatteen kahinaa, mikä sai nuoremman katsomaan pikaisesti takaisin sänkyä kohti hiukan säikkynä. Kaikeksi onneksi Yutaka makasi yhä peiton alla, vaikkakin kyljellään. Tällä oli tapana liikahdella välillä unissaan hiukan levottomasti. Sieväkasvoinen antoi katseensa kiertää pimeässä huoneessa, jonne ikkunasta paistava aurinko loi heille riittävän valaistuksen. Suuri huone vaikutti mahtipontiselta, vahvalta ja suurenmoiselta, kuten huoneen omistaja oli aikoinaan ollut. Samalla se oli kuitenkin ollut joidenkin hoitajien mielestä turhan suuri ja jossain määrin vaarallinen Alzheimeria sairastavalle huonekalujen ja niiden muotojen takia. Lisäksi makuuhuoneen yhteydessä oleva kylpyhuonekin oli ollut hiukan epäkäytännöllinen, vaikka korkea kynnys olikin poistettu välittömästi taudin ilmaannuttua. Järkevistä ehdotuksista huolimatta yakuza osoitti jälleen tekevänsä päätökset oman tahtonsa mukaan antamalla mustatukkaisen asua vanhassa huoneessaan, missä oli asunut ties kuinka monta vuotta ennen hänen tuloaan. Vaaleampi uskoi vanhan, tutun huoneen olevan lohdullisempi ja turvallisempikin sairastuneelle. Sitä paitsi, hänen mielestään Yutakan pitäisi saada katsoa elämänsä loppuun asti etupihalle avautuvasta ikkunasta ulos nähden hyvin hoidetun nurmikon, kirsikkapuita, jotka olivat keväisin kukassa, kukkapensaita, koristeellisen aidan, portin takana olevan moottoripyöräilijän, kauempana häämöttävän kaupungin, taivaalla lentävät linnut ja…  
Hetkinen!

Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen suorastaan hypähti järkytyksestä paikoillaan ja kumartui lähemmäksi, vaikka lasi ilmoittikin pienen kopautuksen avulla olevansa esteenä. Ruskeat silmät katsoivat hiukan siristellen siistittyä, asfaltoitua ajotietä pitkin suurelle aidalle ja jyhkeän, mutta sitäkin koristeellisemman metalliportin raoista näkyvää, käynnissä olevaa moottoripyörää, joka varmasti rikkoi useampaa päästöjä kieltävää lakia mustasta pakokaasusta päätellen. Portin takana seisoi pitkä tummiin vaatteisiin pukeutunut nuori mies, josta ei saanut hirveästi selvää kiitos kartanon suojaavien varusteiden ansiosta. Jotain punaista mafiapomo kuitenkin näki, kun moottoripyöräilijä kumartui hiukan aidassa kiinni olevan mökin luukusta sisään ilmeisesti riitelemään vartiossa olevan mafiamiehen kanssa. Seuraavat liikkeet saivat Shinyan hätkähtämään, kun hän huomasi tulijan lähes sukeltavan kummallisesti kopin sisäpuolelle, katoavan sinne hetkeksi, kunnes alle minuutin päästä kaksoisportit alkoivat raottua ja kopin ovesta, tietenkin aidan sisäpuolelta, astui esiin laiha mies, jonka tulenpunaiset, kummallisen pitkät hiukset olivat pystyssä.

Shinyan sydän oli hypätä ulos rinnasta suoraan ikkunan läpi ja vielä pudota kolme kerrosta alas suoraan piikikkääseen ruusupensaaseen nähdessään tulijan kävelevän moottoripyöränsä luokse. Asiasta ei ollut epäilystäkään, tummiin vaatteisiin pukeutunut aikoi tulla kartanolle. Tokion herra ei edes tiennyt pystyvänsä liikkumaan niin nopeasti, koska samassa hän huomasi olevansa Yutakan vuoteen vierellä nappaamassa yöpöydällä olevan lankapuhelimen. Luuri nostettiin korvaan ripeästi ja etusormi taittui melkein kahtia, kun portinvartijan koppiin soittavaa pikanäppäintä painettiin. Muutaman kerran kuului tuuttaus, mutta sitten kuului loksahdus ja rahinaa.  
_“Niin…”_ , eräs mafiamies kysyi käheästi ja yskäisi samassa kuin olisi tullut juuri hakatuksi, mikä saattoi ollakin mahdollista, kun portti oli avautunut tuntemattomalle miehelle ilman soittoa kartanolle.  
_“Mitä?”_  
“Mitä tahansa teetkin, älä ammu häntä!” mafiapomo huudahti kiivaasti ja iski samassa puhelimen kiinni rynnäten ovelle heittäen sen melkein saranoiltaan, ennen kuin ryntäsi käytävälle.  
Die oli tullut hänen luokseen!

Töminä kuului yhä kakkosmiehen huoneeseen, kun nuorukainen ryntäsi käytävän parkettia pitkin portaille yrittäen päästä niin nopeasti pääovelle kuin oli mahdollista. Pieni hymähdys kuului vuoteelta ja Yutaka raotti silmiään hymyillen itsekseen. Hän oli kyllä nukahtanut, mutta herännyt useampi minuutti sitten nähden koko huvittaman tapahtuman, kun yakuza oli äkkiä havahtunut synkkyytensä keskellä palaten eloisaksi, voimaa täynnä olevaksi nuoreksi mieheksi.  
“Mitä minä sanoin, Shinya”, mustatukkainen nauroi matalasti onnen kyyneleen valuessa poskelle.  
“Mitä minä sanoin.”

Shinya juoksi niin nopeasti kuin vain jaloistaan pääsi ja loikki portaatkin alas – oli jopa hyvin lähellä, ettei hän liukunut kaidetta pitkin alas. Noriko kyllä myöhemmin tulisi rätkättämään käytävillä ja portaissa juoksemisen vaaroista niin johtajaansa kuin lattiaa kohtaan, mutta nyt sellaiset puheet ja mahdollinen meteli eivät kiinnostaneet vaaleanruskeahiuksista. Sydän takoi rinnassa ja sai jalat liikkumaan nopeammin, vaikka farkkujen pitkät lahkeet olivat välillä liukua jalkojen alle. Kompuroiminen meni kuitenkin mieleltä tajuamatta, kun rikollisjärjestön johtaja onnistui pääsemään turhia kaatumatta alimpaan kerrokseen jatkaen kummallista rynnimistään ovelle kahden palvelijan väistäessä paniikissa tavallisesti rauhallista johtajaansa, joka vaikutti tulleen hulluksi. Vähemmästäkin sitä mieli järkkyi, kun mahdottomuus muuttui todellisuudeksi. Pään sisällä kuului vain huutoa siitä, että Die oli tullut hänen luokseen. Kyseessä ei voinut olla kukaan muu eikä hän ollut erehtynyt mitenkään. 

Suureen, seesteiseen eteisaulaan saapuessaan jalat muuttuivat äkkiä raskaimmiksi ja äskeinen riemun hymy katosi vähitellen, kun vauhti hidastui hitaaksi kävelyksi. Miksi punkkari oli edes tullut takaisin? Tämähän oli halunnut lähteä ja ladellut kaiken vihansa vasten hänen kasvojaan. Sieväkasvoinen pysähtyi punertavan ruskeiden puuovien eteen jääden siihen katsomaan maalattua pintaa ja kaiverrettuja koristeita. Mitä jengiläinen edes teki hänen ovensa takana? Miksi tämä oli palannut? Halusiko tämä satuttaa häntä ja antaa vielä muutaman syytöksen ja hirvittävän sanan lisää? Jos niin olisi, yakuza ei halunnut kuulla niitä. Rikollisjärjestön johtaja perääntyi hiukan taemmas uskaltamatta avata ovea ja saada kuulla jälleen tärkeältä henkilöltä, miten kamala ihminen hän oli.

Jokin hänessä sai kuitenkin jalat pysähtymään. Miksi Die olisi vaivautunut tulemaan hänen luokseen sanoakseen muutaman haukun lisää? Eihän siinä ollut mitään järkeä. Ei mies, joka pelkäsi ja inhosi jotakuta, vain tullut kyseisen henkilön luokse haukkuakseen tai muuten vain räksyttääkseen. Mitä siis toinen teki täällä? Oliko katujen kasvatilta jäänyt jotain jälkeensä? Oli miten oli, Shinyan tehtävänä olisi hyvänä isäntänä auttaa tavaran löytämisessä. Ruskeasilmäinen pyöräytti tottumustensa tapaan hartioitaan, astui lähemmäksi ovea ja painoi kahvan alas astellen sukkasillaan, kengät kun olivat jääneet Yutakan huoneeseen, valkoisille kiviportaille jääden kahden roomalaistyylisen pilarin väliin seisomaan katoksen alle.

Die oli pysäköinyt mustan, vanhan näköisen ja luultavasti varastetun moottoripyörän sivuttain talon eteen. Tämä nojasi rennon näköisenä menopeliinsä katsellen vaaleankellertävää taloa ensimmäisen kerran läheltä päivänvalossa eikä näyttänyt olevan kovinkaan huolissaan mistään. Rento asento oli kuitenkin hämäystä, kuten ruskeasilmäinen huomasi. Jengiläinen nimittäin naputti sormellaan hermostuneena moottoripyörän maalattua pintaa ja antoi katseensa olla koko ajan liikkeellä tarkkaillen erityisesti ikkunoita. Punapää pelkäsi selvästi jonkun aikovan avata tulen itseään kohti ja samalla mietti, miten hyvän suojan kulkuvälineensä voisi oikeastaan antaa tarpeen vaatiessa. Ei kovinkaan hyvää, kuten kaikki varmasti tiesivät.  
“Päivää Die”, vaaleampi tervehti kohteliaasti, vaikkakin etäisen vakavana, koska ei uskaltanut ryhtyä kovin tuttavalliseksi edellisen vierailun takia.  
Hän katseli tarkkaavaisesti punkkaria huomaten vaatteiden olevan täsmälleen samat kuin edellisellä viikolla, paitsi että tällä kertaa otsalla hiusten seassa olivat myös suuret lentäjänlasit. Ilmeisesti katujen kasvatille ei ollut kertynyt kaikkien vuosien jälkeenkään kovin montaa vaatekertaa.  
“Hei Shinya”, pidempi tervehti hymyillen pienesti ja heilautti sitten rennosti, hyvin itsevarmasti päätään katsellen muutaman metrin päässä seisovaa sieväkasvoista.  
Nopeasti katse kuitenkin siirtyi takaisin ikkunoille ja talon sivustoille.  
“Tuota… Et haluaisi kertoa, mistä minua mahdollisesti uhataan aseella?” tämä kysyi hetken päästä hymyn muuttuessa pieneksi epätoivon irvistykseksi.  
“Olisi hauska tietää, mistä suunnasta mahdollisesti tulee tapetuksi.”  
“Tällä hetkellä et mistään suunnasta”, nuorempi vastasi totuudenmukaisesti vieden toisen kätensä lantiolleen.  
Tottahan se oli. Ilman vaaleanruskeahiuksisen käskyä hänen talossaan ei tapahtunut mitään, paitsi tietenkin keittiön puolella ja osittain siivoamisenkin alueella, joissa Noriko sanoi viimeisen sanan välittämättä aina edes johtajansa mielipiteestä. Joka tapauksessa hän ei ollut antanut käskyä räväkimmän tähtäämisestä aseella, vaikka uskoikin Yu~kin ja Hitsugin vahtivan jostain ikkunasta pihan tapahtumia, mutta nämä eivät ampuisi. Eivät ainakaan ilman hyvää syytä ja silloinkin luultavasti aiheuttaisivat vain pienen lihashaavan, mutta sitä ei tarvinnut kertoa.  
“Hyvä, tuo helpotti huomattavasti”, Die henkäisi totuudenmukaisesti ja istuutui äskeistä rennommin osittain moottoripyöränsä päälle.  
Tämä sai Shinyan kurtistamaan kulmiaan, koska hän ei ollut odottanut aivan tuollaista reaktiota. Missä viipyi toteamus siitä, että hän valehteli? Mitä toinen edes teki mafiapomon kotona istuskellen moottoripyörällään?  
“Miksi tulit?” lyhempi kysyi totisena liikauttaen jalkojaan, kun tunsi niiden jännittyvän.  
“Minulla on sinulle asiaa”, punahiuksinen vastasi siihen ilmeen muuttuessa vakavaksi.  
Vanhemman katse laskeutui alas tarkkailemaan valkoisia, hyvin pestyjä porrasaskelmia ja harvinaisen vaaleata asfalttia rakennuksen ja itsensä välissä. Punkkari avasi suunsa, mutta ei sanonut mitään. Huulet puristuivat yhteen ja katse nousi hetkeksi yakuzaan, joka kohotti kulmakarvojaan merkiksi odottamisestaan. Kastanjanruskeasilmäinen käänsi katseensa nopeasti takaisin alas ja sitten sivulle moottoripyörän mittareihin. Suu aukesi uudelleen, mutta sulkeutui jälleen, kun sanat eivät vain tulleet ulos – näin tapahtui useamman kerran, mikä sai vaaleanruskeahiuksisen kurtistamaan kummissaan kulmiaan.

Yllättäen katujen kasvatti kohotti kätensä ja vei sen nahkaliivinsä taskulle. Liikkeet olivat hitaita, hyvin selkeitä ja yksinkertaisia, kuin laihempi olisi halunnut mahdollisten tarkkailijoiden tietävän tekemisensä ilman turhia arvailuja. Tämä selvästi uskoi, että heitä vahdittiin jostain ja varomattomat liikkeet saisivat mahdolliset aseiden kaivamiset aikaiseksi. Taskusta ilmestyi esiin tupakka-aski ja pieni sytytin. Punapää kaivoi esiin syöpäkääreen ja sytytti sen vetäen nopeasti myrkyllistä savua henkeensä. Vartalo tuntui rentoutuvan sauhuttelun ansiosta, mutta se ei hirveästi ilahduttanut vaaleampaa. Shinya nyrpisti nenäänsä haistaessaan välimatkasta huolimatta tupakan hajun, vaikkei häntä kohti edes tuullut. Toivottavasti Diellä nyt oli muutakin asiaa kuin kummallinen toive siitä, että hän oli todistamassa tämän huonoja tapoja.  
“Niin?” ruskeasilmäisen oli pakko kysyä painokkaasti, koska halusi todellakin tietää, mistä oli kyse.  
“Minä”, katujen kasvatti aloitti, mutta vaikeni sitten vetäen vielä nopeasti pienet henkoset röökistään, kuin se olisi toiminut eräänlaisena rohkaisuryyppynä.  
“Tuota…”, kädet laskeutuivat syliin katseen seuratessa mukana.  
Ehkä laihempi jotenkin toivoi, että sormensa olisivat voineet työntää oikeat sanat suuhunsa.  
“En ole ollut tässä koskaan hyvä… Varsinkaan, kun olen halunnut sanoa tämän tosissani…”  
“Die, mitä sinä haluat sanoa?” pieni, lähes olemattoman turhautumisen huokaus pakeni rikollisjärjestön johtajan huulilta.  
“Malttia, malttia – menen kyllä asiaan”, räväkämpi heilautti röökikättään jääden sitten katselemaan yakuzaa.  
“Yritin tulla tänne useampi päivä sitten, samoin toissapäivänä ja eilen, mutta portilla oli aina joku uusi vartija, joka ei päästänyt sisään, vaan sanoi, ettei sinulla ole aikaa tavata – varsinkaan minunlaisiani räkänokkia.”  
“Pahoitteluni miesteni sanoista”, nuorempi pyysi anteeksi ihmetellen kyllä, miksei kukaan alaisistaan ollut kertonut punkkarin tulleen käymään.  
Tosin, Yutakan tilanne oli vienyt heidän kaikkien huomion. Ehkei kukaan ollut vain halunnut vaivata häntä enempää.  
“Miksi halusit sitten tavata minut niin kovasti?” vaaleamman oli kuitenkin udeltava, koska halusi nopeasti päästä perille odottamattomasta vierailusta.  
“Pyytääkseni anteeksi”, kastanjanruskeasilmäinen kertoi hiljaa laskien katseensa samassa alas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Muuten olisin kyllä sanonut, että pesäpallomailalla, mutta pesäpallo on turhan suomalainen urheilulaji ja amerikkalainen baseball on hyvin suosittua Japanissa  
> * Tämän haluan mielelläni selittää: Mihin Hindu kushin miesten uskollisuus perustuu? Jos miettii Köziä ja K:ta, Yu~kia, Hitsugia, Tetsua ja muita Hindu kushissa koulutettuja henkivartijoita, nämä pystyisivät helposti tappamaan johtajansa ja lähimmät miehet, jos haluaisivat. He eivät kuitenkaan tee niin ilman hyvää syytä ja harvoin sitä tuleekin, koska nämä ajattelevat yakuzoidensa _pelastaneen_ heidät Hindu kushista. Vaaditaan siis hyvin paljon, että henkivartijat pettäisivät isäntänsä – tarkemmin selostusta Veri ruokkii maata ja miestä -tarinassa


	9. Chapter 9

Shinyan suu raottui hämmennyksestä. Oliko hän kuullut oikein? Halusiko katujen kasvatti pyytää häneltä anteeksi? Siksikö tämä oli tullut? Vai oliko tämä joku aivojen kummallinen keksintö, kun korvat olivat jättäneet sanat kuulematta?  
“Minä olin typerä, pelokas kakara, joka aukoi silloin yksi ilta vääristä asioista turhan suurta suutani”, Die kertoi matalasti katsellen jalkojaan.  
“Minun ei olisi pitänyt sanoa niitä sanoja, koska et sinä sellaista koskaan tekisi. Minä olin peloissani jengini ja mafiasi kohtaamisesta, hämmentynyt tapaamisestamme ja päätöksistäsi, ja sitten vielä kauhuissani tänne tulemisesta. Minun olisi kuitenkin pitänyt käyttää järkeäni ja muistaa pieni fakta, ennen kuin haukuin sinut lyttyyn syyttä suotta.”  
“Minkä faktan?” sieväkasvoinen kysyi käheästi hengittäen tuskin lainkaan.  
“Että sinä olet Shinya”, jengiläinen kohotti katseensa ylös kohdaten lyhempänsä katseen hymyillen sitten pehmeästi.  
“Olethan sinä kyllä yakuzakin, joka kykenee moniin asioihin, mutta olet enemmän Shinya – se sama vanha Shin-shin. Se, että olet yakuza, ei muuta sitä tosi asiaa, kuka sinä oikeasti olet eikä yakuzan arvonimelläsi ole sinuun itseesi täydellistä kytköstä. Unohdin sen peloissani, vaikka minun olisi pitänyt tajuta se. Olen pahoillani sanoistani ja käytöksestäni silloin”, pidempi vaikeni hetkeksi ja katsoi sitten arasti yakuzaa.  
“Saanko… saanko anteeksi?”

Sieväkasvoinen ei osannut sanoa aluksi mitään. Mitä tahansa hän oli odottanut, niin ei ainakaan anteeksipyyntöä. Jotenkin tuntui vain kummalliselta saada tämän kaiken jälkeen kuulla niin vakava, tosissaan sanottu sana anteeksi. Alkujärkytys alkoi vähitellen laantua ja helpotuksen lämmin aalto löi hellästi vartaloa vasten. Ei mafiapomo voinut olla punapäälle vihainen, vaikka olikin loukkaantunut – olihan tämän käytös varsin ymmärrettävää.  
“Saat anteeksi”, nuorempi sanoi lämpimästi ottaen muutaman askeleen lähemmäksi laskeutuen yhden porrasaskelman.  
“Kiitos”, räväkämpi hymyili selvästi huojentuneena ja kallistui hiukan taaksepäin huokaisten samalla.  
Kastanjanruskeat silmät katselivat jälleen kartanoa ja sen useita ikkunoita kallistellen hiukan päätään nähdäkseen näkemänsä hiukan eri kulmista. Eivätpä liikkeet hirveästi näkymää muuttaneet, mutta sitä lyhempi ei viitsinyt sanoa, vaan antoi katseensa levätä punapäässä. Hiukset kiilsivät paikoitellen kuin niitä olisi yritetty pestä, mutta eivät ne silti kovin puhtaat olleet. Kiilto johtui varmastikin enimmäkseen muotoilutuotteista, eihän muuten gravitaatiota uhmaavat hiukset olisivat pysyneet pystyssä. Laiha vartalo näytti varsin sulavalta ja upealta nojatessaan metalliseen menopeliin eivätkä paikoitellen kuluneet vaatteet saanet näkyä menettämään hohtoaan. Päinvastoinpa melkein! Shinyan silmissä Die tuntui vain saavan entistä enemmän karismaa ja voimaa siinä istuessaan, vaikka haiseva tupakka kävikin välillä täyteläisten, yhä pehmeän näköisten huulten välissä. Paikoitellen hiukan likainen, mutta silti vaalea iho oli poskipäistä pikkuisen päivettynyt, mutta kaula-aukosta saattoi nähdä alkuperäisen, tavallista vaaleamman ihon. Kädet ja jalat olivat pitkät ja laihat, mutta olkavarressa näkyi kyllä lihasta, kuten hyvin selkeästi läpikuultava, musta paita paljastikin. Jotenkin katujen kasvatti onnistui varastamaan pelkällä olemuksellaan ja tyylikkäällä, jotenkin äärettömän houkuttelevalla ja uskomattoman aistillisella, suorastaan eroottisella tavalla hänen kaiken huomionsa.  
Ajatus sai mafiapomon hätkähtämään hämmennyksestä. Miten hän oli nyt niin ajatellut? Mitä ihmettä hänen aivonsa oikein sekoilivat? Pitikö hän vanhempaa seksikkäänä?

“Kuule Shinya”, punkkarin kysymys sai pienen hämmennyksen inahduksen karkaamaan sieväkasvoisen huulilta katseen hypätessä nopeasti punapään kasvoihin.  
“Muistatko, mitä kerroit minulle silloin aikaisemmin?” jengiläinen ei tuntunut huomanneen lyhempänsä säikähdystä tai edes sitä, miten tiiviisti oli joutunut tuijotettavaksi.  
“Mitähän kertomaani tarkoitat?” vaaleanruskeahiuksinen kurtisti mietteliäänä kulmiaan ja yritti unohtaa aikaisemmat ajatuksensa.  
“Sitä, että vieraasi saavat lähteä luotasi, kun haluavat”, pidempi kertoi hajamielisen mietteliäänä ja katseli ympärilleen huomioimatta lainkaan katseellaan yakuzaa.  
“Niin?” rikollisjärjestön johtaja risti kätensä vaistomaisesti rintakehälleen kaivaten jonkinlaista suojaa.  
“Saavatko vieraasi myös palata, kun haluavat?” räväkämpi kysyi kuin ohimennen kääntyen katsomaan sivulleen, jonne moottoripyöränsä valot osoittivat.  
Kastanjanruskeat silmät kääntyivät nopeasti pään asennosta huolimatta katsomaan nuorempaansa ja loistava, kerta kaikkiaan vastustamattoman leikkisä, upea virne kohosi huulille.  
“Olet minulle nimittäin vieläkin auki sen aterian ja vielä korkojen kera!”

Naurava ääni sai Shinyan silmät laajenemaan ja leuka loksahti hiukan alemmas suun raottuessa hämmennyksestä. Dien silmät ja kasvot loistivat tietäväisesti, hyvin iloisina, että näky olisi muussa tapauksessa saanut lyhemmän unohtamaan kuulemansa, mutta niin ei käynyt tällä kertaa. Mafiapomo ei nähnyt oikeastaan mitään, kuuli vain korvissaan vanhemman lauseet, jotka toistuivat jatkuvalla syötöllä, koska aivot eivät tuntuneet ymmärtävän syvempää merkitystä. Onneksi kuitenkin rinnassa lyövä sydän sai viimein mielen tajuamaan kuulemansa, suorastaan harvinaisen nopeasti, koska sieville kasvoille suli kaunein hymy, mitä yakuza oli pitkään aikaan hymyillyt.  
“Tervetuloa kotiini, Die.”

**********

Shinya otti Dien asumaan mahtavan kartanonsa vierashuoneeseen, joka ei tosiaankaan jäänyt toiseksi upeudessaan verrattuna muuhun taloon. Se muutti pysyvästi heidän kummankin elämää, vaikkakin huomattavasti enemmän katujen kasvatin. Parissa päivässä punapää oli saanut huomata, ettei tarvinnut mafiapomon luona enää koskaan nähdä nälkää, vaan sai oppia tuntemaan lisää erilaisia ruokia – ja myös niitä ruokia, joita ei voinut kerta kaikkiaan sietää. Oli ollut hyvin lähellä, ettei yakuza tukehtunut ruokaansa ja sen jälkeen nauruun, kun punkkari alkoi rääkyä jotain merisiileistä, kun eteensä tuotiin erittäin monipuolinen, vaivalla valmistettu merenelävälautanen. Hitsugille ja Yu~killekin teki siinä vaiheessa tiukkaa pidättää nauruaan, kun kastanjanruskeasilmäinen tunki pienen kuorenpalasen simpukan sisään yrittäen omien sanojensa mukaan kasvattaa helmeä – kaksikko näki laihimman kasvoista, että tämä vitsaili ja yritti vain omalla ilakoinnillaan ja metelillään saada rikollisjärjestön johtajan hymyilemään. Kyllä jengiläinen oli muutaman päivän aikana ehtinyt huomaamaan, miten paljon nuorempansa oli vuosien myötä vakavoitunut ja jotenkin muuttunut uupuneen synkäksi, kuin kaikki maailman taakka olisi ollut hartioillaan. Todellisuus: mafiapomon suuri vastuu ja tehtävät olivat lyöneet vaaleanruskeahiuksisen kasvoja iskun tuntuessa vielä kovemmalta juuri lyhemmän ujouden ja eräänlaisen herkkyyden, joka oli itse asiassa hyväsydäminen kiltteys, takia. Luultavasti siksi räväkin pitikin jatkuvaa meteliä ja oli entistä enemmän oma itsensä piilottelematta turhaan ajatuksiaan, jotta olisi saanut jotenkin piristettyä ystäväänsä. Sitä paitsi, Diestä oli kerta kaikkiaan hauskaa kutsua isäntäänsä Shinya-samaksi, koska huomasi, ettei toinen pitänyt siitä, vaan valitti joskus suureenkin ääneen, mikä vain lisäsi vanhemman intoa.

Kaikki eivät kuitenkaan pitäneet jengiläisen riehumisesta tai tämän pienestä yakuzan kiusoittelusta. Kartanon palvelusväki suorastaan järkyttyi kohdattuaan ensimmäisen kerran katujen kasvatin ja nopeasti tunne muuttui suureksi närkästykseksi. Palvelijat eivät voineet ymmärtää lainkaan, mitä punahiuksinen oikeastaan teki talossa eivätkä he myöskään pitäneet kastanjanruskeasilmäisestä, vaikka eivät sanoneetkaan sitä ääneen. Kyllä niin Die kuin Shinyakin sen tunsivat, eikä nuorempi voinut hirveästi tuomita alaisiaan. Olihan se totta, että punkkari oli kouluja käymätön, resuinen, ruokkoamaton eikä osannut kovin hyvin käytöstapoja – tai sitten vain jaksanut välittää niistä, kuten Anzi oli todennut vieraillessaan johtajansa luona. Juuri se, ettei vanhempi tuntunut sopivan lainkaan Kuro Kagen yakuzan kotiin tai elämään, tuntui ärsyttävän ja kummastuttavan kaikkia eikä asiaa helpottanut lainkaan se, ettei punapää edes yrittänyt sopeutua Tokion herran elämäntyyliin, vaan kulki pää pystyssä omaa tietään tahtomallaan tavalla. Eiväthän muut sitä tajunneet, mutta rikollisjärjestön johtaja ei voinut kuin ihailla ystävänsä rohkeutta ja päättäväisyyttä. Sisällään hän myös toivoi, ettei toinen koskaan edes yrittäisi muuttua yhteensopivammaksi hänen elämäänsä, vaan pysyisi tuollaisena iloisena, itsevarmana ja ennen kaikkea mahtavana persoonana, joka sanoi turhia kiertelemättä, mitä ajatteli ja halusi.

Tietenkin kartanosta löytyi yksi henkilö, joka ei katsonut suopeasti aivan kaikkea sitä, mitä mafiapomo katsoi hyvällä. Noriko kyllä hyväksyi nopeasti Dien taloon muuton ja käski muita palvelijoita kohtelemaan tätä, kuten kaikkia muitakin heidän johtajansa vieraita piti kohdella. Kovaäänisyyden vanha nainen tuntui kelpuuttavan harvinaisen hyvin sekä kouluttamattomuuden, että vaaleanruskeahiuksinen ihmetteli sitä hiukan itsekseen taloudenhoitajan luonteen ja suuren suojeluhalun takia. Sisäkkö ei kuitenkaan katsonut hyvällä muutamaa asiaa katujen kasvatissa: tämän vaatteita ja ulkoista olemusta. Eräänä päivänä oltuaan aamusta myöhään iltapäivään poissa, Shinya sai huomata kotiin tultuaan Dien piiloutuvan kauhuissaan selkänsä taakse pelkästään valkoisessa kauluspaidassa ja räikeän punaisissa boksereissa, joissa oli keltaisia liekkikuvioita, ja perässä juoksi Noriko, joka yritti pukea jengiläistä hienoon tummaan pukuun. Vanhin yritti sitten selittää, etteivät räväkimmän käyttämät vaatteet olleet mitenkään kunnolliset, vaan rikkinäiset ja kamalan likaiset, että kultakalat olivat kuolla akvaariossa, mihin taas punapää rääkäisi, että hän itse oli ihan puhdas ja taloudenhoitaja oli varastanut ainoat vaatteensa. Yakuza-parka joutui sitten henkivartijoineen kuuntelemaan katujen kasvatin ja sisäkön sanasotaa, josta nuorukainen onnistui saamaan ainoana järkevänä tietona sen, että pyylevä yritti saada punahiuksisen pukeutumaan siististi, aikuistenihmisten tapaan ja punkkari taas marmatti, ettei halunnut pukea mitään kaulasta kuristavaa, kutittavaa saarnamiehen tai yleisen syyttäjän vaatteita, kuin olisi matkalla naamiaisiin. Kyllä vaaleimman korvat erottivat senkin kohdan, jossa Noriko jäkätti, että Dien vaatteet haisivat niin pahalta, että ne pitäisi pistää tynnyriin, kaataa bensaa päälle ja polttaa siihen paikkaan ja tuhkat vielä käsitellä kuten ydinjätettä säilöttiin. Siihen taas laihin sanoi polttavansa keittiön kaiken maailman pahojen merisiilien mukana.  
Pelastaakseen niin korvansa kuin kotinsa mahdolliselta sisällissodalta, jonka voittajasta hänellä oli turhankin suuri aavistus – eihän katujen kasvatti tiennyt, millainen teräsmummo taloudenhoitaja oli – vaaleanruskeahiuksinen antoi mukavan tukon rahaa räväkimmälle ja pyysi ostamaan lisää vaatteita ihan oman makunsa mukaan. Norikoa taas pyydettiin pesemään kastanjanruskeasilmäisen vaatteet niin hyvin kuin taisi. Siihen kaksikko oli tyytynyt, vaikka hiukan näreissään pyylevä oli ravistellut päätään katsoessaan johtajaansa ja jengiläistä, joka oli yhä kauluspaidassa ja boksereissa keskellä aulaa ja jättänyt sitten raskaasti huokaisten heidät rauhaan.

Sattuihan heti seuraavana päivänä toinenkin tapaus, joka ei erityisemmin lämmittänyt palvelusväen ja Dien välejä. Shinya oli ollut kirjastossa ylimmässä kerroksessa ja laskeutunut toiseen kerrokseen kirjastohuoneen portaita pitkien etsien kaipaamiaan tieto-opuksia, kun oli kuullut raskasta kiroilua, muutaman kirkaisun käytävältä ja kimeätä ääntä. Avatessaan oven toiseen kerrokseen, yakuzaa tervehti turhankin paljon ilakoiva vesisuihku. Katossa olevat palohälyttimet ujelsivat ja niistä roiskui vettä ympäri toisen kerroksen käytäviä kastellen seinät, lattiat, taulut ja huonekalut. Parketti lainehti sammutusjärjestelmän ansiosta ja kaksi palvelijaa oli onnistunut kaatumaan kumoon liukastuttuaan ja yksi sisäkkö yritti pelastaa seinällä roikkunutta maisema taulua. Yu~ki, joka pelkäsi kiharoidensa puolesta, ei suostunut astumaankaan ulos kirjastosta, mutta Hitsugi tajusi sentään lähteä luistelemaan portaille ja sieltä alakertaan hakemaan lisää palvelijoita siivoamaan ja jonkun sulkemaan katosta tulittavia sammuttimia. Kaiken kaaoksen keskellä seisoi vanhoissa vaatteissaan katujen kasvatti, jonka hiukset olivat lässähtäneet vedestä. Tämä tuijotti järkyttyneenä eteensä, juuri sopivasti vaaleimpaan päin, silmien räpsyttäessä täydellisestä kauhistuksesta, ettei voinut olla varma, tajusiko jengiläinen kastuvansa läpi märäksi. Sormiensa välissä kohotetussa kädessä oli tupakka, joka oli ilmeisesti aiheuttanut vesisateen ja sammunut saman tien.

Mitä Tokion herra saattoi siinä tilanteessa tehdä, kun joku nerokas ihminen, kenties Noriko tai Hitsugi, sai viimein suihkun loppumaan? Ei hän vain osannut olla vihainen, koska punkkarin hämmennys ja selvä nolous tapahtuneesta kertoivat, ettei teko ollut tahallinen. Lopulta, todettuaan kastuneensa itsekin, ruskeasilmäinen pyysi ystävälliseen, mutta varmaan sävyyn, että tästä lähtien punapää polttaisi ainoastaan ulkona tai tupakkahuoneessa eikä missään muualla, ihan vain ihmisten terveyden kannalta. Siihen uitettu kastanjanruskeasilmäinen oli tyytynyt vain nyökkäämään ja mutissut sitten itsekseen, että olisi parasta mennä mitä pikimmin vaatekauppaan, koska ei omistanut mitään märkien vaatteidensa lisäksi päälle pantavaa. Tämä kuitenkin sai muutaman vaatteen lainaksi henkivartijoilta, jotka olivat ainoat pituudeltaan edes hiukan lähelle oikeata kokoa olevat miehet talossa.

Valitettavasti Shinya ei omaksi harmikseen päässyt viemään Dietä vaatekaupoille, vaan tämän piti mennä omin neuvoin. Eihän Tokion herra saanut edes tilaisuutta nähdä toisen ostamia vaatteita, koska joutui juoksentelemaan asioillaan aamu kuudesta aina ilta kahteentoista, minkä jälkeen oli niin väsynyt, että kaatui vain sänkyynsä nukkumaan. Hän ei ehtinyt syömään illallista tai edes aamiaista räväkimmän kanssa, vaikka katujen kasvatti yrittikin muutaman kerran herätä aamu viideltä kymmenen herätyskellon voimin. Ensinnäkin laihempi aina simahti eikä nuoremmalla ollut aikaa syödä edes aamiaista kotonaan – ihme, että sai napattua Norikolta benton matkaansa. Yutakan tilan pahenemisen takia vaaleanruskeahiuksinen oli jättäytynyt töistään ja lykännyt useita tapaamisia sekä mafiapuuhien toteuttamisia, mutta nyt kakkosmiehen voinnin parantuessa työt kasaantuivat päälle eikä kaikkea voinut lykätä. Ruskeasilmäisen oli tavattava laillisia liikekumppaneitaan, käytävä yrityksissään vierailuilla, seurattava kilpailijoidensa touhuja, pidettävä pikku-yakuzat kurissa ja sitten tietenkin suunniteltava alaistensa kanssa seuraavia liikkeitä. 

Limusiinissa istuessaan rikollisjärjestön johtaja tunsi usein syyllisyyttä, kun joutui jättämään punapään oman onnensa nojaan kartanolle. Mieluiten hän olisi ollut tämän seurassa jutellen kaikenlaista ja erityisesti nuorempaa harmitti, ettei saanut millään tilaisuutta nähdä kunnolla jengiläisen ostamia vaatteita. Se olisi ollut mielenkiintoista katsella, kun tämä olisi näyttänyt erilaisia paitoja ja housuja laihan, mutta silti jäntevän vartalonsa päällä. Puna nousi nopeasti sieväkasvoisen poskipäille, mutta yksin ollessaan yakuza ei kieltänyt itseltään sellaisia ajatuksia. Miksi hänen pitäisi, kun tiesi pitävänsä punkkarista todella paljon? Eihän hän uskaltanut sitä kertoa vanhemmalleen, koska ei halunnut säikäyttää tätä pois luotaan uudelleen. Sitä ei kuitenkaan voinut kieltää, etteikö mafiapomo olisi ihastunut katujen kasvattiin eikä ihmekään. Vaaleampi ei ollut tavannut ketään rehellisempää nuorta miestä, joka ei tuominnut muita pelkän ulkonäön takia, vaan teki johtopäätöksensä käytöksestä ja teoista. Punapään kanssa saattoi puhua mistä tahansa eikä ulkonäössäkään ollut rikollisjärjestön johtajan mielestä yhtään mitään vikaa, vaan tässä oli seksuaalista vetovoimaa, mitä ei voinut enää kieltää, kun oli myöntänyt ihastuneensa toiseen. 

Valitettavasti kello tuntui olevan heitä vastaan, etteivät he voineet viettää enempää aikaa yhdessä ja jutella kaikesta mahdollisesta – eihän heille tuntunut löytyvän sopivaa hetkeä edes nopealle minuutin vilkaisulle. Aikaa ei tuntunut olevan lainkaan ja kahden viikon jälkeen Tokion herra olisi ollut valmis maksamaan ties kuinka paljon saadakseen vetää edes kerran kunnolla henkeä. Ne harvat, pidemmät hetket tai edes jotenkin vapaammat päivät, joiden aikana nuorukainen joutui vaihteeksi tekemään töitä, kuluivat enimmäkseen kooman tasoisella unella, kun voimat alkoivat välillä loppua vähäisen syömisen ja nukkumisen takia. Siitä Noriko jaksoi muistutella ja surra, kun Shinya ei tuntunut osaavan huolehtia itsestään ja tajuta pysähtyä, kun alkoi väsyä. Taloudenhoitaja jopa yritti muutaman kerran käännyttää mafiamiehiä ovella, mutta yakuza vain käski näitä tulemaan sisään ja johdatti työhuoneeseensa. Kerran käytävillä kävellessään alaistensa kanssa mennäkseen parempaan paikkaan neuvottelemaan, Die laahusti vastaan vaellellen tylsistyneenä ympäriinsä. Päällään tällä oli ollut ilmeisesti uudet vaatteet, jotka eivät tosin ulkonäöllisesti näyttäneet kovinkaan uusilta, koska farkkutakki ja -housut olivat aivan täynnä kummallisia ruskeita länttejä ja juonteita, kuin joku olisi yrittänyt jollakin omituisella kloorilla valkaista ne epäonnistuneesti tai sitten polttaa väriä pois. Takin alla oleva mustapunainen paita oli täynnä viiltoreikiä, joista pilkisti hiukan ihoa. Näky oli ilahduttanut rikollisjärjestön johtajaa hänen tervehtiessä toista, mutta punkkari ei ollut sanonut mitään. Tämä oli vain pysähtynyt käytävälle suu säikähdyksestä auki ja jäänyt katsomaan heidän peräänsä. Ilme oli saanut vaaleamman hämmentymään ja miettimään, olivatko hänen silmäpussinsa niin syvät, ettei niitä voinut kuin kauhistella. Ruskeasilmäinen olisi halunnut käydä myöhemmin tapaamassa jengiläistä, mutta hänelle ei tullut mahdollisuutta. Ei yakuza tuntunut löytävän aikaa tärkeille ihmisille kuten rakkaalle kakkosmiehelleen.

Kolme viikkoa oli kulunut Dien muutosta kartanoon eivätkä he olleet viettäneet niin paljoa aikaa yhdessä, kuin Tokion herra oli toivonut. Shinya oli myös huomannut erään liiketapaamisen jälkeen, ettei ollut käynyt tapaamassa pitkään aikaan Yutakaa. Neuvotteluiden jälkeen vaaleanruskeahiuksinen käski Yu~kia ja Hitsugia viemään hänet kotiin, jossa toivoi saavansa edes hetken aikaa olla rauhassa ja käydä tapaamassa mustatukkaista. Kartanon portailla nuorukaista odotti kuitenkin ikävä yllätys. Heti oven vieressä seisoi kaksi miestä, joista toinen oli Anzi ja toinen taas vaaleahiuksinen, hiukan lyhempi mies. Tällä oli useampi huulilävistys alahuulessa ja synkästi rajatut silmät. Hiukset olivat kultaisenvaaleat ja tavallista pidemmät kampauksen kohotessa erityisesti niskasta ja päältä ylös. Laiha vartalo oli sopusuhtainen pituuteen nähden, olihan tämä sentään lyhempi kuin Anzi, mikä olikin hyvin sopivaa miehen ammatin takia. Kyseessä nimittäin oli Kenji Hiura, joka tunnettiin paremmin nimellä Riku: Tokion mafian varkaiden johtaja ja entinen salamurhaaja, joka oli ollut keskiverto, mutta ei mitään verrattuna Asagin sisareen Hikaruun tai Osakan Hydeen – tai edes Klahan Kiritoon. Monet, jotka tapasivat Rikun ensimmäisen kerran, miettivät, miten tämä muka pystyi olemaan niin etevä varastamaan tai murhaamaan ketään, kun kaikki kiinnittivät huomiota vaaleiksi värjättyihin hiuksiin ja huulikoruihin. Shinya kuitenkin tiesi miestensä lailla, että keikoilla varas käytti mustaa peruukkia tai pisti hupun tiukasti pinnien avulla päähänsä suojaamaan hiuksiaan katseilta. Tieto ei sinänsä lohduttanut tällä kertaa ruskeasilmäistä, vaikka musta peruukki olisi ollutkin entisen salamurhaajan päässä, koska kasvot muistuttivat liikaa seuraavista töistä.

“Hienoa, että pääsitte tapaamisestanne näin aikaisin, Shinya-sama”, Anzi kumarsi kohteliaasti johtajansa saapuessa henkivartijoidensa kanssa ovelle.  
“On hyvä, että pääsemme juttelemaan nopeammin Shikokusta tulevan kuorman mahdollisimman turvallisesta kuljettamisesta tänne Tokioon.”  
“Sekä tietenkin Chiyodan ja Chuon solmuista, joiden yksityiskohtia on vielä tarkennettava ja keskusteltava kansallismuseoon tuotavasta atsteekki-intiaanien uhrinaamioista”, Riku lisäsi vielä toverinsa sanojen perään, kun Yu~ki käveli johtajansa ohitse kaivaen avaimia taskustaan avaten sitten oven päästäen isäntänsä menemään ensimmäisenä sisään.  
“En valitettavasti jaksa nyt keskustella varastettujen tavaroiden kuljettamisesta, ryöstösolmuista enkä uhrinaamioista”, vaaleanruskeahiuksinen kertoi totuudenmukaisesti kävellessään aulan läpi käytävälle.  
“Mutta Shinya-sama, meidän on pakko käydä suunnitelmat läpi!” mestarivaras huudahti samassa hätkähtäen yakuzan välinpitämättömyyttä.  
“Meidän on päätettävä, aiommeko varastaa sen naamion museosta vai jätämmekö sen rauhaan ja mahdollisesti Kioton, Osakan, Yokohaman tai kenties jonkun muun paskiaisen napattavaksi!”  
“Riku, hiukan kärsivällisyyttä”, jokapaikanhöylä sihahti miettien samalla päänsä sisällä, miten temperamenttinen mies pystyi pitämään itsensä kurissa ryöstäessään pankkia tai jonkun ihmisen kotia kameroiden linssien edestä.  
“Shinya-sama ei varmastikaan ajatellut meidän puhuvan tässä käytävällä, vaan odottavan työhuoneeseen menemistä.”  
“En ajatellut niinkään”, ruskeasilmäinen huomautti sarkastisesti kääntyen nopeasti yläkertaan vieville portaille aikoen ohittaa työhuoneensa kerroksen ja mennä suoraan ylimpään tervehtimään Yutakaa.  
“En halua miettiä niitä asioita enää enempää enkä varsinkaan tänään”, hän lisäsi vielä perään kiirehtien vaistomaisesti askeliaan toivoen jotenkin pääsevänsä eroon kahdesta ei-toivotusta alaisestaan.  
“Ette voi olla tosissanne, Shinya-sama!” raitahiuksinen huudahti tällä kertaa entisen salamurhaajan kiirehtiessä nopeasti askeleitaan mafiapomon rinnalle.  
“Shikokun keikkaa ja Chiyodan sekä Chuon ryöstöketjuja on suunniteltu ties kuinka pitkään! Emme voi nyt mitenkään antaa asian olla, vaan on hiottava viimeiset suunnitelmat kuljetusten ja harhautusten toimimiseksi!” blondi selitti kiivaasti.  
“Jos me vain ajattelimme ottaa kuorman vastaan Osakassa tai Kobessa ilman kunnon suunnitelmia, Asagi varmasti puuttuu asiaan ja vaatii omaa osuuttaan voitosta!”

“Yokohamassa taas Exo-chika nyrpistää rumaa nenäänsä”, Anzi riensi Hitsugin ja Yu~kin rinnalle pelkäämättä näitä lainkaan.  
Eivät Hindu kushin miehet tekisi hänelle mitään, ellei yakuza käskisi eikä heidän johtajansa toimisi niin ilman hyvin suurta mokaa. Omanarvonsa tunteva mafiamies myös tiesi, millainen tappio se oikeastaan olisi heidän organisaatiolleen.  
“Kobe on lähellä Osakaa ja varmasti täynnä Asagin alaisia. Joku heistä voi tunnistaa miehemme ja sama koskee Yokohamassa Exo-chikan kengännuolijoita.”  
“Osaa miehistämme taas tarkkaillaan täällä Tokiossa tavallista enemmän ja jengiläisille on annettu varoituksia. Jos he yrittävät nostattaa meteliä harhautukseksi minun väelleni, heidät kaikki pidätetään ennen kuin olemme ehtineet edes astumaan yhdenkään pankin ovista sisään”, Riku selitti heidän astuttua toiseen kerrokseen.  
Lyhyin kääntyi jatkamaan kerrosta kohti Shinyan työhuonetta, jonne oletti heidän menevän. Nopeasti tämä kuitenkin huomasi, ettei mafiapomo kääntynytkään jatkamaan käytävää pitkin, vaan jatkoikin matkaa kolmanteen kerrokseen.  
“Meidän on tarkennettava suunnitelmia, mietittävä täsmälleen mitä on tehtävä ja harkittava varasuunnitelmia”, raitahiuksinen siirtyi lyhimmän äskeiselle paikalle ja yritti tavoitella vaaleanruskeahiuksisen katsetta tai selvää huomiota, kun mestarivaras siirtyi henkivartijoiden väliin.  
Lettipäinen katsahti ensin kahta muuta mafiamiestä ja vilkaisi sitten työpariaan heidän kävellessään. Kiharahiuksisen kulmat olivat kurtussa tämän tuijottaessaan edellä kävelevän jokapaikanhöylän niskaa. Mustahiuksisen ajatukset olivat harvinaisen näkyvät, vaikkei tämä sanonutkaan mitään. Keltaiset silmät tuijottivat verenhimoisesti heidän mafiatoveriaan mielen suunnitellessa selvästi, miten murhaisi heidän isäntäänsä kiusaavat itikat – kuristamalla, hirttämällä, ampumalla vai kenties silpomalla? Tai jospa sittenkin heittämällä ikkunasta ulos? Miten nämä kehtasivat inttää ja väittää vastaan, kun olivat jo saaneet aikaisemmin kieltävän vastauksen? Eivätkö nuo kaksi tajunneet, että rikollisjärjestön johtaja oli uupunut viimeisimmistä viikoista? Eivät ilmiselvästi, vaan tuntuivat haluavan uuvuttaa vaaleanruskeahiuksisen ennen aikaisesti hautaan eikä kumpikaan suojelijoista pitänyt ajatuksesta.

“Kuten sanoin aikaisemmin, ei nyt”, yakuza sanoi matalasti kääntämättä katsettaan vierelleen, vaan tuijotti tiukasti eteensä jatkaen ripeätä kipuamistaan.  
“ _Myöhemmin_.”  
“Ei tätä voi lykätä yhtään enempää – Shikokun kuorma tulee ensi viikolla!” Anzi henkäisi järkyttyneenä.  
“Chiyodan ja Chuonkin keikat ovat tässä parin viikon päästä!” Riku huudahti perään heidän päästessä kolmanteen kerrokseen.  
“Lykätään sitten niitä ja unohdetaan se atsteekki-intiaanien uhrinaamio”, ruskeasilmäinen huokaisi raskaasti tuntien päänsäryn uhkaavan lähestymisen.  
Tässähän pitäisi kohta vetää kerralla purkillinen särkylääkettä, ellei hän saisi pian edes pientä hengähdystaukoa kaikesta murehtimisesta, miettimisestä ja ennen kaikkea paikasta toiseen repeytymisestä!  
“Eihän tuo käy!” blondi huudahti samassa saaden kaikki pysähtymään lähelle portaikon yläpäätä.  
“Shinya-sama, kaikella kunnioituksella, tuo on järjetöntä!” tämä jatkoi muiden kääntyessä puoleensa.  
“Chiyodan ja Chuon solmuja on suunniteltu jo useamman kuukauden ajan – yritykset ja rakennukset on jo valittu ja ryhmätkin päätetty! Kaikki aikataulutkin on suunniteltu muutamaa harhautusta lukuun ottamatta, eli me emme voi lopettaa tätä tähän kaiken työn jälkeen!”  
“Sitten vain odotatte – minä en aio keskustella tästä nyt”, Shinya veti henkeä ja laski mielessään hitaasti kymmeneen, ettei alkaisi kiihtyä kuin vanha nainen.  
“Minulla ei ole juuri nyt minkäänlaista mielenkiintoa miettiä harhautuksia, lastia tai edes samanaikaisia ryöstöjä yli kahdeksassa eri paikassa. En halua miettiä yhtään mitään tuollaista!”  
Ruskeasilmäinen kääntyi jälleen ympäri ja harppoi entistä ripeämmin kohti Yutakan makuuhuoneen ovea, joka ei ollut kovin kaukana portaista vaan melkein vastapäätä. Yu~ki riensi nopeasti johtajansa edelle ja asetti kätensä kahvalle tarkoituksenaan päästää isäntänsä menemään edellä ja siirtyä itse Hitsugin kanssa tämän jäljessä. Miehen suunnitelmiin kuului myös jättää kaksi muuta mafiamiestä käytävälle ja pitää huoli siitä, että nämä antaisivat yakuzan olla hetken aikaa kakkosmiehensä kanssa rauhassa.  
“Mutta -” jokapaikanhöylä aloitti entisen salamurhaajankin avatessa vaativana suunsa, kun he kaikki viisi päätyivät seisomaan sairastuneen miehen ovelle.  
“Ei, Anzi!” yakuza korotti ääntään viitaten henkivartijaansa nopeasti avaamaan oven.  
“Minä en aio keskustella tästä enää enempää, vaan mennä tapaamaan Yutakaa! En ole nähnyt häntä pitkään aikaan enkä todellakaan aio lähteä teidän kanssanne työhuoneeseeni keskustelemaan, vaan katsoa hänen vointiaan!”  
Ripeästi mafiapomo kääntyi katsomaan mestarivarastaan pistävästi, kun kiharahiuksinen avasi keski-ikäisen huoneen oven puna-mustahiuksisen kurkistaessa sisälle.  
“Riku, jos _minä_ sanon niin, kaikki varkaudet lopetetaan saman tien, oli niitä miten kauan suunniteltu tai oli väki räjäyttämässä juuri pankkiholvia! Jos _minä_ päätän, koko porukka ryhtyy saman tien lainkuuliaisiksi kansalaisiksi! _Tuliko selväksi_!?”

“Shinya?” hämmentynyt kysymys sai rikollisjärjestön johtajan suun sulkeutumaan niin nopeasti, että hampaat kolahtivat kipeästi yhteen.  
Kuvitteellisen hammaslääkärin sanat eivät kuitenkaan päässeet nuorukaisen kuuluville, kun hän äkisti kääntyi ympäri katsomaan peremmälle huoneeseen. Useamman metrin päässä, nukkuvan miehen vuoteen vierellä tuolissa istui ruskeisiin nahkahousuihin, hihattomaan valkoiseen paitaan ja niittivöihin pukeutunut punapäinen mies.  
“Die?” vaaleanruskeahiuksinen henkäisi hämmennyksestä.  
Hän ei osannut ymmärtää, miten oli onnistunut tapaamaan katujen kasvatin hetkenä, jona oli uskonut kykenevänsä näkemään korkeintaan kakkosmiehensä. Vielä vähemmän nuorempi tosin ymmärsi sitä, mitä ihmettä jengiläinen teki Yutakan huoneessa ja vielä istui tämän vuoteen vieressä, kuin olisi tarkkaillut sairastelevan lepoa. Kauaa mafiapomo ei saanut siinä ihmetellä, kun tunsi äkkiä jonkun tarttuvan turhakin lujasti itseään käsivarresta kiinni. Hitsugi työnsi lähes väkivaltaisesti johtajansa huoneeseen ja täydellisessä yhteisymmärryksessä, kuin he olivat olleet yksi ja sama henkilö, Yu~ki paiskasi oven kiinni kääntyen sitten käytävälle jääneen kaksikon puoleen työparinsa pysyessä rinnallaan oven vartijana. Nyt, kun saatiin hoidettua kaksi kärpästä yhdellä iskulla, Hindu kushin miehet aikoivat antaa isännälleen ja punkkarille hiukan omaa aikaa. Tokion herra – jos kuka – ansaitsi saada pienen lepohetken ja kaksikko tiesi nuoren miehen halunneen tätä koko sydämestään, vaikkei koskaan sanonutkaan sitä heille ääneen.

Shinya oli lentää lähes kumoon alaisensa työnnöstä, mutta onneksi hän sai otettua riittävän monta tukiaskelta, joiden ansiosta pysyi pystyssä. Oven luja paukahdus sai yakuzan suoristautumaan nopeasti ja kääntymään äänen suuntaan huomaten välittömästi tulleensa suljetuksi kakkosmiehensä huoneeseen mutta kaikkea muuta kuin yksin.  
“Shinya?” Dien ääni muistutti todellakin siitä, että aivan odottamaton henkilö oli hänen kanssaan samassa huoneessa.  
“Die”, vaaleampi kääntyi katujen kasvatin puoleen katsoen hämmästyneenä tätä, sitten Yutakaa, joka makasi peiton alla kyljellään kippurassa.  
“Mitä sinä teet täällä?”  
“Sitä samaa minäkin olen miettinyt tässä useamman minuutin ajan”, punapää kohautti olkiaan ja nousi seisomaan vilkaisten sitten yöpöydällä olevaa kelloa.  
“Tai oikeastaan, mitä hittoa minä täällä näin kauan olen ollut!?” vanhempi parkaisi samassa silmät suurina, mutta löi äkkiä käden suunsa eteen.  
Kastanjanruskeat silmät eivät katsoneet lainkaan yakuzaa, vaan katse kulki vanhimmassa, joka kuitenkin makasi paikoillaan pienen kuorsauksen kertoessa miehen nukkuvan yhä metelistä huolimatta. Ilmeisesti tämä oli vuosien aikana oppinut nukkumaan kovemmassakin hälinässä, mitä jengiläinen osasi päästää. Huoneessa saattoi siis keskustellakin, ettei tarvinnut pelätä entisen huoltajan heräävän.  
“Tuota, Shinya?” punahiuksinen kääntyi katsomaan lyhempäänsä, joka hätkähti hiljaista, surullista ääntä.  
“Onko hän se sama mies, joka oli silloin siellä puistossa?” räväkin kysyi vaitonaisena äänestä kuuluessa hiljainen toive, että toinen kieltäisi asian.  
“Onko hän…?”  
“Kyllä, hän on Yutaka”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja myönsi sulkien hetkeksi silmänsä.  
Kunpa hän olisi voinut vain kieltää tuon kysymyksen. Kunpa siinä tilalla olisi ollut kuka tahansa muu! 

Terävä henkäisy sai nuorimman avaamaan silmänsä. Jengiläinen oli valahtanut tuhkan harmaaksi ja tuijotti silmät suurina ensin Tokion herraa, sitten mustahiuksista, joka ei tiennyt mitään maailman tai edes huoneen menosta. Pisin otti muutaman askeleen sivulle ja perääntyi sitten kauemmaksi vuoteesta hengittäen nopeasti. Tuntui siltä, kuin tämä olisi halunnut paeta, juosta jonnekin hyvin kauas, mutta omalla tavallaan Shinyalle tuli tunne siitä, että ystävänsä alitajuinen tahto oli tehdä hänelle tilaa ja päästää istumaan tuolille lähelle sänkyä. Ruskeasilmäinen kävelikin lähemmäksi, mutta ei istuutunutkaan tarjotulle paikalle, vaan vuoteen reunalle kumartuen katsomaan sairastavaa.  
“Mikä ihme häntä vaivaa?” Die kysyi hiukan epäröiden, kuin ei olisi tiennyt, saisiko sitä kysyä lainkaan tai edes Yutakan huoneessa.  
Pieni hymy nousi tahtomattakin nuoremman huulille, vaikkei hän kääntynyt edes katsomaan kysynyttä. Tuntui jotenkin hassulta mutta myös lohdulliselta, ettei punapää käyttänytkään mustahiuksesta sanaa “se” kuten monen muun kohdalla, vaan puhui kunnioittavammin – johtui se sitten tämän tilasta tai asemasta, miksei myös vuosia sitten tapahtuneista asioista.  
“Alzheimerin tauti”, yakuza kuitenkin vastasi hymyn kuollessa samassa, kun kuoleman nimi lausuttiin ääneen.  
“Japaniksi?” kuului hetken päästä pieni yskäisy.  
“Alzheimerin tauti on dementiaa eli älyllisten kykyjen heikkenemistä aiheuttava tarttumaton sairaus”, lyhempi selitti matalasti puhuen ja katseli ryppyisiä kasvoja.  
“Sairastunut ei enää ymmärrä aikaa tai paikkaa eikä lopulta tunnista ihmisiä, vaikka he olisivat olleet kuinka läheisiä. Hän ei enää tiedä, mitä kuuluu tehdä missäkin tai missä on. Lopulta hän ei ymmärrä enää edes puhetta tai pysty puhumaan.”  
“Kuulostaa hirveältä”, katujen kasvatti värähti selvästi kuulemastaan kävellen sitten vaaleamman rinnalle, vaikka taemmas kunnioittavan matkan päähän.  
“Tuo kuitenkin tavallaan selittää tapahtuneen.”

“Tapahtuneen?” mafiapomo kääntyi katsomaan pidempäänsä kummissaan.  
Nyt ainakin hän saisi kuulla, mitä ihmettä toinen teki kakkosmiehen huoneessa, mutta lause oli hämmentänyt sieväkasvoisen. Mitä hänen sanansa olivat muka selventäneet?  
“No, minulla oli tylsää ja pakenin Norikoa, koska hän uhkasi eilen paikkaavansa yhden hienon paitani, koska se oli mukamas koinsyömä”, jengiläinen alkoi kertoa tuhahtaen välittömästi happamasti, mikä sai ruskeasilmäisen tirskahtamaan lähes äänettömästi.  
Ainakin tuosta tiesi, ettei vanhempi valehdellut, koska alku oli kuulostanut liiankin totuudenmukaiselta. Noriko ei voinut käsittää punkkarin vaatteita tai edes tyyliä, mikä taas sai räväkimmän kauhun valtaan, kun nainen lähestyi rakkaita uusia vaatteitaan saksien tai langan ja neulan kanssa. Joskus mafiapomolle tuli väkisinkin kaksikosta mieleen sarjakuvien Tom ja Jerry, jotka ajoivat toisiaan takaa kiusaten ja härnäten samalla. Sitä hän ei kuitenkaan voinut sanoa koskaan ääneen.  
“Minä sitten pakenin lopulta takapihan kuistille kasvihuoneen liepeille polttamaan muutaman hermosätkän ja ajattelin omiani, kun ei ollut mitään muutakaan ajateltavaa. Sitten huomasin lasioven avautuvan ja jonkun kävelevän ulos.”  
“Yutaka siis käveli kuistille?” Shinya hätkähti välittömästi ja kalpeni.  
Miten ihmeessä Yutaka oli onnistunut niin heikossa kunnossa ja muutenkin päästään sekaisin ollessaan pääsemään terassille? Kuinka tämä oli onnistunut kävelemään kolmannesta kerroksesta alimpaan ja sieltä käytäviä pitkin rakennuksen toiseen päähän? Miten saattoi olla mahdollista, ettei hänen hirvittävästä palvelijalaumastaan kukaan ollut huomannut mustahiuksisen livistävän huoneestaan? Pitäisikö kaikki laittaa seisomaan riviin seinän vierelle ja käskeä Hitsugia ja Yu~kia ampumaan saman tien, kun koko talo oli täynnä idiootteja, jotka eivät osanneet vahtia yhtä ainoata Alzheimerista ihmistä?!  
“En minä olisi muuten kiinnittänyt häneen minkäänlaista huomiota, vaan olisin pitänyt häntä yhtenä kengännuolijana, mutta sisääntulo – tai siis ulostulo – oli vain jotain niin huomion vievää”, Die selitti jääden sitten tuijottamaan vuoteessa nukkuvaa.  
“Kuinka?” nuorukainen kysyi yrittäen miettiä nopeasti kaikkea mahdollista, mitä dementikko voisi onnistua tekemään.  
“Jos katsot peiton alle, huomaat, ettei hänellä ole lainkaan housuja jaloissaan”, punkkari kertoi vakavana, vaikka toisessa tilanteessa asia olisi voinut olla hauskakin.  
“Hänellä oli vain tuo ohut paita päällään eikä sekään peittänyt kaikkea. En kyllä tiedä, minne hän oli onnistunut hukkaamaan housunsa.”

“Voi luoja”, vaaleanruskeahiuksinen henkäisi kauhistuneena, mutta myös rasittuneena.  
Kuinka kauan häpeää Yutakan olisi vielä saatava osakseen?  
“Hänellä ei myöskään ollut sukkia, vaan hän tuli paljain jaloin pelkässä paidassa ulos hiusten näyttäessä siltä, kuin joku olisi yrittänyt imuroida niitä”, vanhemman ääni muuttui kuiskaavaksi, kuin olisi kertonut suurta salaisuutta.  
Arkaluontoisuus sai vanhemman varomaan luonnostaan ja ehkä tämä vain tiedosti paremmin, että oven takana käytävällä seisoi mafiamiehiä.  
“Minä istuin tuolilla ihan äimänkäkenä, kun Yutaka käveli kuistille. Tunnistin hänet kyllä hetken tuijotettuani. Kauhistuin vielä lisää, kun huomasin hänen äkkiä menevän kukkaruukkujen luokse kaivaen multaa ja tunki sitä sitten vielä suuhunsa. Minä tietenkin änkytin kauhuissani tajuamatta mistään mitään, jolloin hän huomasi minut”, katujen kasvatti kertoi katsoen vakavana keskustelutoveriaan.  
“Sain suorastaan sydärin, kun hän äkkiä sanoi minua Dieksi ja jäi tuijottamaan kuin olisi nähnyt aaveen. Ennen kuin ehdin avata suutani, Yutaka kuitenkin jatkoi itsekseen mumisemista: _’Ei tuo voi olla, hän on aivan liian vanha. Die on pienempi ja laihempi, hymyilevä poika, joka piti huolta Shinyasta silloin yhtenä päivänä.’_ ”  
“Sanoi mitä?” lyhemmän kulmakurvat olivat hypätä irti kasvoista täydellisestä äimistyksestä.  
Kukkuruukun hän ehkä vielä tajusikin ja mullan. Kakkosmies oli ilmeisesti kuvitellut menneensä jollekin ruokakomerolle ja tulkinnut mullan jollain tapaa ruuaksi. Puheet taas menivät yli ymmärryksen. Tämä oli tunnistanut katujen kasvatin, vaikka ajatellut tämän olevan liian vanha – eihän mustatukkainen ollut tavannut vielä kertaakaan kastanjanruskeasilmäistä varttuneempana.  
“Puhui minusta, kuin en olisikaan ollut minä”, jengiläinen totesi puistellen päätään.  
“Eikä siinä kaikki, sitten hän käveli lähemmäksi mitä seesteisin ilme kasvoillaan ja alkoi jälleen pälpättää: _’Valitettavasti Shinya-samalla ei ole aikaa tavata sinua. Hänellä on juuri nyt kiinantunnit ja sen jälkeen hän tekee läksyjään ja minä käyn tarkistamassa ne myöhemmin. Sinun kannattaa tulla illemmalla ja me voimme jutella sitten paremmin’_. Minä seisoin siinä luukku auki ja hän katsoi vaativasti viitaten sitten ovelle näyttäen siltä, että kaivaisi paitansa alta aseen, ellen tajuaisi häipyä”, punapää hieraisi pystyssä olevia hiuksiaan, kuin olisi ollut yhä hämmentynyt aikaisemmasta kokemuksestaan.  
“Minä änkytin, että _’kyllä, lähden heti’_ ja ryntäsin takaisin sisälle etsimään Norikoa, koska en keksinyt ketään muuta, joka osaisi siinä kohdassa auttaa ja tietäisi täsmälleen, mitä pitäisi tehdä, tai mitä edes oli tekeillä. Huusin Norikoa ja toivoin, ettei huoltajasi seuraisi minua tai vastaavasti lähtisi käppäilemään jonnekin muualle. Onneksi Norikolla on ikäisekseen tavallista terävämpi kuulo, ja hän saapui heti rätkättämään minulle käytävillä juoksemisesta ja kuolleetkin herättävästä huutamisesta. Minä selitin hänelle nähneeni Yutakan kuistilla paitasillaan, mutta eipä se nainen aluksi uskonut, ennen kuin vein hänet sinne.”

“Onneksi löysitte hänet sieltä”, Shinya huokaisi helpotuksesta, koska tiesi pyylevimmän osaavan työnsä muita paremmin ja osaavan käsitellä Yutakaa parhaiten hänen lisäkseen.  
“Ei ihan”, Die joutui huomauttamaan ja jatkoi nopeasti kysyvästä katseesta.  
“Näimme kuistilla vain multakasan ja hetken aikaa pihalle tuijotettuamme huomasimme hänen hyppivän kukkien seassa kukkaruukku päässään.”  
“Kukkaruukku?” vaaleampi henkäisi raskaasti.  
Tauti näytti ottaneen uuden askeleen eteenpäin ja pahenevan. Kohta pitäisi kutsua lääkärit katsomaan potilastaan ja komentaa palvelijat vahtimaan mustahiuksista yötä päivää ja estämään vastaavat tapaukset. Hän ei halunnut pistää huoltajaansa minnekään laitokseen, mutta jos kukaan ei osannut työtään, olisi lopulta pakko tehdä niin, koska hänkään ei voinut jatkuvasti hoitaa toista.  
“Niin, kukkaruukku päässään, kuin se olisi hattu tai kypärä”, punkkari myönsi.  
“Me ryntäsimme Norikon kanssa hänen luokseen ja… Ovatko Noriko ja Yutaka muuten sukua toisilleen?” tämä keskeytti äkkiä kertomuksensa.  
“Eivät”, nuorin ravisti päätään ihmetellen kysymystä.  
Eihän kaksikossa ollut mitään yhtäläisyyttä ulkonäöllisesti eivätkä nämä olleet avioparikaan, vaikka hän oli pienenä luullut niin kaksikon läheisten välien ja yhteisymmärryksen takia. Nämä olivat kuitenkin olleet vain hyviä ystäviä ja työtovereita, jotka olivat työskennelleet kaikkein lähimpinä jo kahdelle johtajalleen.  
“Miksi sinä sellaista kysyit?”  
“Koska heti Norikon nähdessään Yutaka tuli meitä vastaan ja sanoi häntä äidikseen”, jengiläinen totesi henkäisten samalla ja tunki kätensä housujensa taskuihin.  
“Mitä!? Äidikseen!?” yakuza huudahti kauhistuneena ja olisi varmasti tukehtunut, jos olisi syönyt jotain sillä hetkellä.  
“Niin, vaikka kyllä Noriko sellaiselta muumiolta vaikuttaa, etten ihmettelisi lainkaan”, tummempi totesi sarkastisesti.  
“Joka tapauksessa me saimme houkuteltua Yutakan tulemaan takaisin sisälle, ja hän tuntui tajuavan vähitellen hiukan enemmän, kun Norikosta tulikin äidin sijasta taas Noriko. Yutakan retkeily vaikutti kuitenkin verottaneen hänen voimiaan, koska portaiden puolivälissä hän väsyi täysin eikä näyttänyt jaksavan eteenpäin. Minä sitten kannoin hänet tänne yläkertaan Norikon näyttäessä tietä – en tosin ole kantanut ketään kevyempää miestä. Mitä ihmettä te olette syöttäneet hänelle?”  
“Laihtuminen on yksi taudin oireista”, mafiapomo selvensi ottamatta pidemmän sanoja mitenkään loukkaavasti.  
Se vain oli katulapsen tapa kysyä suoraan asioita turhia kiertelemättä tai hienostelematta – tuli ainakin ymmärretyksi.  
“Sinä siis toit hänet tänne ja jäit tarkkailemaan?” pieni hymy kohosi sieville kasvoille hänen viimein ymmärtäessä, miten oli onnistunut löytämään räväkämmän kakkosmiehen huoneesta.  
“Joo, sovimme niin Norikon kanssa, kun hän antoi jotain lääkettä”, punapää myönsi nyökäten.  
“Noriko oli niin kauhuissaan tapahtuneesta, että lupasin jäädä hetkeksi tähän ja katsoa, että Yutaka varmasti nukahtaa. Eihän siinä mennyt kauaa Norikon lähdön jälkeen ja minä sitten jotenkin unohduin tähän ajatuksiini vahtimaan Yutakan unta”, Dien katse liukui Shinyasta puhuttuun tämän jäädessä hetkeksi hiljaa katsomaan näkemäänsä.  
“Suosittelen kyllä sanomaan tohtoreille, että vaihtavat lääkitystä, kun nykyinen ei tunnu tekevän mitään.”

Rikollisjärjestön johtaja hätkähti kuulemaansa. Hetkeksi aikaa hän vain jäi tuijottamaan punahiuksisen kasvoja miettien oliko tämä tosissaan, mutta sitten nuorempi muisti, ettei laihempi ollut koskaan lopettanut kouluja. Ei tämä ollut välttämättä siis kuullutkaan koko Alzheimerin taudista aikaisemmin.  
“Die”, ruskeasilmäinen sanoi hiljaa purren huultaan.  
Jotenkin aina ääneen sanoessaan hänelle tuli se tunne, että hän luovuttaisi. Tietenkään mafiapomo ei luovuttanut, mutta ei tässä ollut mitään, mitä vasten taistellakaan. Totuuden kohtaaminen oli vain liikaa, kun joutui myöntämään, ettei voinut tehdä mitään.  
“Alzheimeria ei voi parantaa.”  
Jengiläinen säpsähti ja astui nopeasti taaksepäin, kuin joku olisi osoittanut aseella. Kastanjanruskeat sielunpeilit katsoivat suurina, järkyttyneinä nuorempaa. Hartiat jännittyivät, kuin olisivat valmistautuneet tekemään äkkinäisiä liikkeitä, mutta keho pysyikin täysin paikoillaan odottaen lopullista tuomiota.  
“Alzheimeriin on kyllä kehitetty lääkkeitä, jotka helpottavat oloa ja saattavat hidastaa joitakin oireita, mutta ne eivät saa parannettua tautia”, lyhempi puristi kätensä nyrkkiin rutistaen samalla silmänsä kiinni.  
Ääni tuntui karkaavan jonnekin kaukaisuuteen yakuzan purressa huultaan. Kynnet painoivat kämmenpohjia kivuliaasti, mutta eipä kipu välittänyt aivoille, kun suu aukesi sanomaan paljon satuttavamman asian – ruman totuuden.  
“Yutakan tila pahenee ja lopulta Alzheimerin tauti vie hänestä voiton… Sitten… sitten Yutaka kuolee…”

Raskas hiljaisuus laskeutui tukahduttavasti heidän ylleen tuntuen painavan paksuna viittana hartioita alas. Mafiapomo ei kyennyt sanomaan enempää eikä edes katsomaan vanhempaa tai vuoteella makaavaa miestä. Kasvot laskeutuivat alas ja silmät puristuivat kiinni luomien pidätellessä kyyneleitä sisällään. Mieli huusi tuttuja kysymyksiä siitä, miksi näin piti käydä – tällä kertaa vain paljon kovempaa. Sanottuaan toiselle ääneen, että hänen entinen huoltajansa tulisi kuolemaan, hän ymmärsi ystävänsä sanatkin paremmin. Kuolema tiukensi otettaan ja alkoi vähitellen vetämään kakkosmiestä mukanaan tuonelaan – sielunlintu lauloi hirvittävää houkutuslauluaan kutsuen miestä seuraamaan perässään ja lopulta, aivan liian pian tämä seuraisi näkymätöntä olentoa.  
“Shinya”, kevyt kutsu sai Shinyan olkapäät värähtämään, mutta hän ei nostanut katsettaan ylös, vaan nojasi polviinsa selän kaartuessa asennon myötä.  
Korvat kuulivat muutaman lähestyvän tömähdyksen, mutta sitten ne loppuivat täysin, mutta äänet saivat toisen seuraajan. Rikollisjärjestön johtaja värähti tuntiessaan kosketuksen sivulta selässään, mutta ei kyennyt vieläkään kohtaamaan vanhemman kasvoja. Hiljalleen käsi silitti selkää ja nousi sitten olkapäälle painaen vaaleanruskeahiuksisen pään nojaamaan laihaan vartaloon.  
“Anteeksi”, Die sanoi matalla, mutta pehmeällä äänellään silittäen olkapäätä sormien käydessä lohduttavasti välillä päälaella.  
“Anteeksi, että puhuin turhia. Olen pahoillani kaikesta.”  
“Et sinä voinut tietää”, lyhempi kuiskasi nopeasti käheällä äänellä tuntien tulvahtavien kyynelten kastelevan ripsensä.  
“Etkä sinä voi asialle mitään.”  
“Tiedän, mutta se ei tarkoita, ettenkö voisi olla pahoillani”, sormet menivät hiusten lomaa toisen käden siirtyessä silittämään heikosti täriseviä olkapäitä.  
“Kai minä saan olla pahoillani siitä, että sinä ja Yutaka joudutte kumpikin kärsimään?”  
Siihen nuorempi ei osannut sanoa mitään, vaan antoi itselleen luvan nojata saamaansa tukeen, joka ei ainakaan sillä hetkellä ollut lähtemässä minnekään. Syvällä sydämessään ruskeasilmäinen myös toivoi, ettei toinen koskaan lähtisi luotaan, mutta jos niin kävisi, hän kyllä päästäisi tämän lähtemään oman tahtonsa mukaan, kunhan ei vielä. Hän halusi hetken aikaa olla siinä ja tuntea katujen kasvatin ymmärtäväisyyden.  
“Shinya”, punkkari sanoi hetken siliteltyään.  
“Jos se sopii sinulle, minä voisin välillä käydä katsomassa Yutakaa, kun sinä et pääse. En tiedä, auttaako se yhtään tai helpottaako se sinun oloasi, mutta minä voisin pitää häntä silmällä. Käykö?”

“Daisuke”, yakuza kuiskasi hiljaa antaen viimein kyynelille luvan valua poskilleen.  
Hän olisi halunnut kietoa kätensä toisen ympärille, mutta voimat eivät riittäneet. Vaaleampi olisi tahtonut avata suunsa ja kiittää, mutta huulten välistä ei olisi päässyt enää muuta kuin nyyhkytystä. Nuorukainen saattoi siis vain toivoa, että jengiläinen ymmärsi oikean nimen lausumisesta kaiken sen, mitä mieli olisi tahtonut kertoa. Shinya olisi halunnut kiittää Dietä siitä, että tämä oli auttanut Yutakaa. Hän olisi halunnut kuiskata kiitoksensa siitä, että toinen välitti ja halusi auttaa. Eniten sydän kuitenkin kiitti siitä, että vanhempi oli siinä hänen vierellään. Tuntui hyvältä, kun punapää piti lähellään, silitti ja antoi tukensa. Vaikka vaaleanruskeahiuksinen olikin surullinen, hän oli myös onnellinen. Hän tajusi rakastavansa punkkaria. Kun he olivat yhdessä, lyhempi tunsi itsensä vahvemmaksi ja tiesi, että voisi olla oma itsensä peittelemättä mitään. Kaikki tuntui heti paremmalta ja valoisammalta. Vanhemman kanssa hänestä tuntui, kuin hän voisi valloittaa koko maailman. Tietämättään pelkällä läsnäolollaan ja välittävillä sanoillaan katujen kasvatti oli tehnyt enemmän kuin yksikään lääkäri tai palvelija – enemmän kuin kukaan.  
“Jos siitä ei ole sinulle vaivaa, olisin todella helpottunut”, nuorempi suoristautui istumaan kunnolla ja katsoi räväkämmän kasvoja.  
Käsi kohosi pyyhkimään kyynelisiä poskia silmien katsoessa korkeammalla olevia kauniita sielunpeilejä.  
“Ei ole”, punkkari ravisti hiukan päätään ja hymyili pienesti silittäen peukaloillaan puvun olla olevia hartioita.  
He pysyivät siinä paikoillaan katsellen vain toisiaan. Luultavasti he olisivat pysyneet siinä lähekkäin kauemminkin, mutta kevyt koputus ovella herätti heidät muistamaan, etteivät he olleetkaan niin yksin, kuin olisivat halunneet.  
“Minun on palattava töihin”, yakuza nousi kankeasti seisomaan vartaloiden ollessa vain muutaman sentin päässä toisistaan.  
“Kiitos, kun olet huolehtinut Yutakasta.”  
“Eipä se mitään, ei tästä ollut vaivaa”, punahiuksinen heilautti hiukan päätään, että eteen valuneet hiukset menivät olkapäiden taakse.  
“Ehkä minunkin pitäisi lähteä. Huoltajasi tarvitsee omaa rauhaa tämän päiväsen jälkeen.”

“Varmasti”, mafiapomo nyökkäsi, mutta sitten ovelta kuului jälleen koputus, tällä kertaa vain hiukan kovempaa.  
“Johan heillä on kiire”, Shinya huokaisi raskaasti taakkansa pudotessa kivisenä takaisin hartioilleen.  
Die kurtisti kulmiaan, mutta ei sanonut mitään, kun lyhempi väisti laihempaansa ja käveli ovelle. Punkkari seurasi isäntäänsä ovelle ja pysähtyi hetkeksi, kun rikollisjärjestön johtaja avasi oven ja astui käytävälle kävellen peremmälle miestensä keskelle.  
“Voimmeko nyt keskustella näistä asioista, Shinya-sama?” Riku kysyi välittömästi Anzin katsoessa vaativana heidän johtajaansa.  
Kumpikaan ei kiinnittänyt mitään huomiota jengiläiseen, joka astui viimeisenä käytävälle ja sulki kakkosmiehen oven perässään vilkaisten vielä pikaisesti huoneeseen, ennen kuin kääntyi katsomaan muita. Hitsugi ja Yu~ki vilkaisivat tätä odottaen räväkimmän lähtevän puuhaamaan omiaan, kuten aina aikaisemmin oli toiminut nähdessään mafiamiehiä. Nyt katujen kasvatti ei kuitenkaan lähtenyt yhtään minnekään, vaan jäi seisomaan oven eteen kuuntelemaan ja tarkkailemaan tilannetta. Se sai Hindu kushin miehet kohottamaan kulmiaan ja lettipäinen katsahti mafiapomoa tarkistaakseen, oliko tämä kiinnittänyt asiaan huomiota. Ainakaan siltä ei vaikuttanut, koska ruskeasilmäinen katsoi kahta alaistensa johtajaa eikä vilkaissutkaan taakseen. Kiharahiuksinen taas tarkkaili räväkintä, joka katsoi muita kulmat kurtussa. Mustahiuksinen tajusi kaikesta, että jotain mielenkiintoista oli odotettavissa.

“Ette voi tosissanne jäädyttää Shikokun, Chiyodan ja Chuon suunnitelmia”, entinen salamurhaaja sanoi tiukasti.  
“Eikä se sinänsä olisi enää mahdollista. Shikokun keikka on jo alkanut ja tavaraa ollaan lastaamassa sinne”, jokapaikanhöylä huomautti siihen katsoen hyvin tietäväisesti yakuzaa.  
“Emme siis voi tehdä muuta kuin vain jatkaa tästä eteenpäin ja tarkentaa suunnitelmiamme.”  
“Todellakin tarkentaa, koska saimme äsken kuulla, että osa Natsukin jengistä on napattu kiinni ja osa taas on ehdonalaisessa. Natsuki itse taas joutuu pakoilemaan poliiseja, joten en usko, että voimme luottaa hänen miehiinsä harhautuksissa tai muissa tehtävissä”, mestarivaras lisäsi vielä perään näyttäen vaaleanruskeahiuksiselle kännykkänsä ruutua, johon oli saanut mainitulta henkilöltä tarkemman selostuksen.  
“Sekin vielä”, kevyt murahdus pääsi Shinyan huulilta.  
Tiedossa oli siis lisää unettomia öitä.  
“Eli meidän on saatava ilman Natsukia organisoitua muut jengiläisemme järjestykseen ja heistäkin valittava sopivimmat. Siitä ei tule helppoa, koska he tottelevat mieluiten yhtä kaltaistaan eivätkä pukumiehiä”, Tokion herra joutui toteamaan.  
“Heille on vain tehtävä tiukasti selväksi, kuka määrää”, raitahiuksinen myönsi kyllä johtajansa olevan oikeassa, mutta ei halunnut nähdä asiassa ongelmaa.  
“Tai sitten meidän on napattava yksi heistä johtamaan operaatiota”, blondi pisti väliin nojaten kevyesti portaiden yläpäähän päävään kaiteeseen.  
“Sekään ei ole helppoa, koska jengejä on niin monta ja kaikki haluavat seurata omaa miestään”, sieväkasvoinen kääntyi kohti portaita tarkoituksenaan siirtyä työhuoneeseensa keskustelemaan ikävistä käänteistä.  
“Heillä on keskenään varsin paljon närää ja Natsuki on suurin johtohahmo, joka sai pidettyä kaikki kurissa sekä ruodussa. Minä tosin epäilen, ettei hänkään haluaisi kilpailijaa omista miehistään.”  
“Jokin ratkaisu on kuitenkin keksittävä, ennen kuin kuorma saapuu Shikokuun eikä siihenkään ole kuin viikko, ellei tule jotain odottamatonta kuten hirmumyrskyä”, Anzi muistutti siirtyen johtajansa perään Rikun kääntyessä liikkeiden mukana.  
“Ehkä minä voin auttaa siinä”, yksinkertainen lause sai koko revohkan pysähtymään ja kääntymään vikkelästi ympäri.

Die seisoi yhä Hitsugin ja Yu~kin välissä ja näytti hyvin epäsopivalta kahden pukuihin pukeutuneen henkivartijan rinnalla. Siitä huolimatta tämä näytti olevan varsin sujut siinä seistessään – vaikutti suorastaan tottuneelta, kuten mafiapomosta tuntui. Hindu kushin miehet taas vilkaisivat sivulleen laihaa nuorta miestä kummissaan, mutta selvästi odottavasti.  
“En nyt tarkalleen tiedä, mitä te suunnittelette, mutta uskoisin voivani auttaa siinä”, katujen kasvatti sanoi varmasti katsoen suoraan Shinyaa.  
“Kuten juuri totesit, et tiedä suunnitelmistamme, joten tuskin voit auttaakaan”, raitahiuksinen huomautti tylysti muistaen vielä turhankin hyvin, millaista vaivaa ja kipua punkkari oli kavereineen aiheuttanut itselleen ja miehilleen.  
Lyhyinkin kurtisti kulmiaan. Tähän mennessä tämä oli onnistunut välttämään yhteentörmäystä yakuzansa vieraan kanssa, mutta oli entinen salamurhaaja silti ehtinyt kuulemaan kastanjanruskeasilmäisestä yhtä sun toista.

“Sanoin äsken _tarkalleen_ , mikäli vaivauduit kuuntelemaan”, jengiläinen huomautti matalasti jokapaikanhöylälle ja hymyili sitten ilkeästi.  
“Vaikka olenkin tämän talon ehkä sivistymättömin mies, ymmärrän minä sentään selvää puhetta. Sanoit Shikoku, Chiyoda ja Chuo ja puhuit kuormasta sun muusta, eli teille on tulossa tavaraa ja muuta tehtävää. Shikokussa en ole kyllä käynyt, mutta tiedän sen Osakassa ja Koben lähialueilla viettämästäni ajasta. Chiyodan ja Chuon minä taas tunnen paremmin kuin omat taskuni – kasvoinhan minä kirjaimellisesti niiden kaduilla”, punahiuksinen virnisti pikaisesti rikollisjärjestön johtajalle, joka hymyili takaisin.  
Niin, Die osasi liikkua Tokiossa paremmin kuin suurin osa mafiamiehistä, vaikka osa olikin asunut koko elämänsä ajan Japanin pääkaupungissa. Nämä eivät nimittäin olleet tarvinneet samanlaista oveluutta ja improvisointitaitoa, kuin punkkari oli tarvinnut tovereidensa kanssa.  
“Lisäksi puhuitte jengiläisistä ja nimen Natsukin minäkin olen kuullut kavereineni jengien välisissä pienissä rähinöissä. Olin myös kuulevani sanan _harhautus_ , mikä kertoo enemmän kuin tarpeeksi. Te tarvitsette toimintaanne jengiläisiä pitämään kytät kurissa ja viemään huomion muualle omista puuhistanne, mutta omat jenginne ovat tavalla tai toisella lukittu. Minun porukkani taas on vapaa liikkumaan ja tekemään mitä tahansa.”  
“Vapaa liikkumaan kaikkea muuta kuin Shinya-saman tarpeiden mukaan”, Anzi tivasi matalasti.  
“Kaverisi eivät ole aikaisemminkaan halunneet taipua tahtoomme eivätkä varmasti halua nytkään!”  
“Taipua tahtoon ja suostua auttamaan ovat kaksi ihan eri asiaa”, kastanjanruskeasilmäinen paukautti takaisin tiukasti, mutta muuttui sitten mietteliääksi.  
“Yuu tosin on pitkävihainen, mutta tajuaa myös käyttää järkeään. Tsukasan taas saan helposti suostuteltua mukaan, koska hän ei jaksa pitkään muistella ikäviä asioita. Hän luultavasti muistaa Shinyan auttaneen meitä ja sitä myöten koko jengi on mukana, kunhan vain pääsen puhumaan heille. Lisäksi olemme velkaa emmekä halua jättää sitä roikkumaan auki pitkäksi aikaa”, räväkin kääntyi sitten takaisin mafiapomon puoleen raottaen suutaan.  
“Luultavasti osa kavereista kuitenkin haluaa jotain korvausta avustaan ja Yuu on yhteistyökykyisempi muiden lailla, jos tietää hyötyvänsä jotakin. Zerokin haluaisi varmasti lempiaseensa takaisin ja auttaisi sen vuoksi kaikin tavoin.”

“Mitä te räkänokkaiset, prätkällä seinään ajavat taukit osaisitte tehdä? Tuskin yhtään mitään, mikä vaivaisi poliiseja tai auttaisi muutenkaan”, jokapaikanhöylä tivasi estäen johtajaansa sanomasta mitään.  
Riku taas pysytteli kummallisen hiljaa, rauhallisena ja tarkkaili jatkuvasti punapäätä mittailen tätä katseellaan. Luultavasti mestarivaras kyllä asettuisi toverinsa puolelle tarpeen vaatiessa, mutta nyt mies vain teki päätelmiään.  
“Unohditko jo, miten teidän hieno ansanne meni hiukan mönkään meidän kohdallamme?” jengiläinen huomautti naurahtaen sitten pilkallisesti.  
“Kyllähän te saitte meidät lopulta kiinni, mutta siinä ei ollut kaikkia tovereitani eikä teillä ainakaan tylsää ollut, vai muistanko väärin? Minusta itsestänikin oli jo pelkästään teille työtä”, tämä röyhisti rintakehäänsä vaistomaisesti pelkästä muistikuvasta.  
“Sitä paitsi, Zero, Yuu ja Tsukasa keksivät tilanteessa kuin tilanteessa ainakin tuhat ja sata keinoa hoitaa homma kotiin.”  
“Se sanonta kylläkin menee ‘sata ja yksi’ tai vastaavasti ‘tuhat ja yksi’”, Shinyan oli pakko huomauttaa siihen väliin.  
“Sanontasi ei siinä tapauksessa ole tuntenut minun kavereitani, kun eivät pysty yhtään parempaan”, Die näytti salamannopeasti kieltään ja vei sen takaisin suuhunsa siinä pelossa, että henkivartijat kiskoisivat makuja maistavan elimen ulos suusta.  
Ei sinänsä ihan aiheeton pelko, mutta Hitsugilla ja Yu~killa ei ollut sillä hetkellä minkäänlaista mielenkiintoa sellaiseen puuhaan. Heistä myös tuntui siltä, ettei tässä kohdassa ollut tarvetta, vaan sinkoilevasta kielestä olisi heidän isännälleen hyötyä.  
“Eli pystyisin auttamaan, mikäli se sinulle sopii, Shinya”, vanhempi lisäsi perään katsoen vakavana, mutta jotenkin odottavasti vaaleanruskeahiuksista.

Sieväkasvoinen avasi suunsa, mutta Riku olikin saanut sillä hetkellä päätelmänsä valmiiksi ja uskoi johtajansa ilmeisesti hyvää hyvyyttään kuuntelevan räväkimmän pälpätystä.  
“Miksi muka sinä ja kaverisi auttaisitte?” blondi kysyi tiukasti katsoen räväkintä vaativasti kulmiensa alta.  
“Mistä me tiedämme, ettette pyri vain hyötymään meistä tai aiheuttamaan ikävyyksiä kostaaksenne? Pystyisittekö edes kulkemaan Shinya-saman käskyjen mukaan? Ettet vain suunnittele meidän pettämistämme tilanteessa, jossa meidän pitäisi voida luottaa sinuun?”  
Lyhimmän sanat saivat veren kuohahtamaan mafiapomon suonissa. Millä oikeudella toinen kuvitteli puhuvansa hänen vieraalleen tuolla tavalla ja syyttävän jo nyt mahdollisesta petoksesta, jota ei ollut edes tullut? Ruskeasilmäisen käsi kohottautui hiukan ylöspäin tarkoituksena napata hävytöntä entistä salamurhaajaa niskasta kiinni ja pistää kuriin, mutta seuraava kysymys sai hänet pysähtymään.  
“Mitä Shinya-saman ja meidän ongelmamme sinua liikuttavat?”

Jos jotain lyhyin ei ollut ottanut huomioon, se oli, mikä kysymys ärsyttäisi eniten katujen kasvattia. Punapää nimittäin harppasi vain pari askelta ja kohosi sitten pitkänä vaaleimman yläpuolella, kunnes nappasi tätä rinnuksista ja kohotti kasvot omiensa korkeudelle.  
“Sinä -” Anzi karjaisi vihaisena ja vei kätensä takkinsa sisään, mutta kastanjanruskeasilmäinen ei välittänyt.  
“Ehkäpä siksi, että minulla on silmät ja korvat päässäni”, jengiläinen murisi uhkaavasti roikottaen Rikua vaatteista ilmassa.  
“Minä nimittäin olen juuri istunut tuolla Yutakan huoneessa pidemmän hetken ja todistanut, miten huonossa kunnossa hän on. Luuletteko te, ettei se vaikuta mitenkään Shinyaan? Helvetti, ihan kuin ei olisi tarpeeksi, että hän joutuu katsomaan vierestä toisen kuolemaa ja te kaksi idioottia väsytätte hänet loppuun mafianne kanssa!” sielunpeilit liekehtivät sanojen voimasta ja varasta pitelevä käsi tärisi, mutta ei väsymyksestä vaan pidätellystä raivosta, joka oli kytenyt sisällä pidemmän ajan.  
Se vangitsikin blondin paikoilleen, ettei tämä vain kyennyt käyttämään taitojaan, joilla olisi saanut helposti uhkaajansa maahan.  
“Te olette niin omaa erinomaisuuttanne täynnä ja sokeita, ettette huomaa, miten uupunut Shinya on kaikesta! Hän ei nuku kunnolla eikä saa tilaisuutta edes syödä rauhassa, kun joutuu jatkuvasti juoksemaan sinne tänne! Ja sinä kehtaat kysyä, miksi teidän ongelmanne minua liikuttaa!” punapää viskasi entisen salamurhaajan lattialle tämän osuessa olkapäällään kaiteeseen.  
“Koska minä en halua nähdä Shinyan nääntyvän hengiltä väsymyksestä! Jos voin antaa hänelle edes hiukan lepoa, minä teen sen vaikka yksin! Minä teen sen, mitä tarvitsee, että hän saisi nukuttua edes hiukan pidempään öisin!” vihainen huuto, joka varmasti kuului alimpaan kerrokseen asti ja kaikui käytäviä pitkin, sai Shinyan vetämään hämmentyneenä henkeä.  
Jos jotain hän oli odottanut, ei tuollaisia sanoja.  
“Ja vain siksi, että minä välitän Shinyasta!” Die karjaisi ja katsoi sitten tiukasti vielä Anzia.  
“Enemmän kuin kukaan teistä sokeista, ylioppineista idiooteista tulee sitä ehkä koskaan tajuamaan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Kuten tiedätte, joissakin kaupoissa – aika useissa – on katoissa metallisia palosammuttimia, jotka nappaavat savun “hajun” ja ryhtyvät heti sammutustoimiin saattaen alkaa myös hälyttää. Jotkut sammuttimet ovat hyvin herkkiä ja reagoivat jopa tupakan savuun  
> * Bento = tyypilliseen japanilaiseen eväslaatikkoon pakattu lounas  
> * Shikoku on Japanin pääsaarista pienin pinta-alaltaan ja asukasluvultaan. Saari on sinänsä eristäytynyt eikä taloudellisesti kovin suuressa asemassa, koska ei ole kovin hyviä yhteyksiä muualle. Shikokun leudon talven takia maa on hedelmällinen ja vuodessa saadaan kaksi satoa  
> * Chiyoda on yksi Tokion erillisalueista, joka sijaitsee ydinkeskustassa. Alueella sijaitsee hallinnon tärkeitä rakennuksia, kuten Japanin parlamentti  
> * Chuo (kirjoitetaan useimmiten viivat U:n ja O:n päällä) on jälleen vaihteen vuoksi yksi Tokion erillisalueista, joka sijaitsee myös ydinkeskustassa ja vielä Chiyodan vieressä. Merkittäviin kaupunginosiin kuuluu Tokion arvokkain liikealue, Ginza ja Nihonbashin liikealueella sijaitsevat Tokion pörssi ja Japanin pankki  
> * Solmulla tarkoitetaan tässä kohdassa, että useampaan kohteeseen isketään samanaikaisesti ja luodaan “solmu”, jolloin poliisivoimille tulee pieniä ongelmia  
> * Miksi Kioto ei tuottaisi ongelmia Shikokusta tulevan kuorman (joka todennäköisesti sisältää huumeita, aseita tai muita kiellettyjä taikka varastettuja tavaroita – mielikuvituksen vapaus, rakkaat lukijat)? Koska Kioto sijaitsee sisämaassa, Osaka ja Yokohama taas sijaitsevat rannalla meren tuntumassa (lisäksi Kobe on lähellä Osakaa)  
> * Kiihtyä kuin vanha nainen – joku kummallinen lausahdus, jota isäni rakastaa. Ilmeisesti vanhat naiset kiihtyvät hyvin helposti suuttumukseen  
> * Tuo “japaniksi” oleva toteamus vastaa minun sanaani “suomeksi”, kun haluan tarkemman selostuksen, jos jokin kuulostaa vieraskieliseltä tai kummalliselta  
> * Ehdonalainen tarkoittaa sitä, että rikkeen tekijä on päässyt vapauteen, mutta joutuu elämään entistä tiukemmin ja mahdollisesti soittamaan päivittäin ehdonalaisvalvojalle. Ehdonalaisessa olevien rikollisten kannattaa pitää sinä aikana entistä matalampaa profiilia, ellei halua (takaisin) vankilaan


	10. Chapter 10

Shinya rakasti Dietä. Hän rakasti toista enemmän kuin ystävänä. Sen tajuamiseen vaadittiin pieniä seikkoja, mutta tieto onnistui iskeytymään aivojen suojamuurin läpi kuin torpedo. Lyhyessä ajassa vain tapahtui niin uskomattoman paljon, ettei sitä ollut helppoa käsittää, ellei niitä ajatellut ihan yksittäisinä hetkinä. Seuraavana päivänä Anzin ja Rikun kohtaamisesta Die häipyi varhain aamulla ulos teille tietymättömille, mutta palasi sitten korvasta korvaan ulottuvan hymynsä kanssa ja kertoi, että Tsukasa, Zero ja Yuu halusivat tavata yakuzan henkilökohtaisesti ilman ylimääräisiä miehiä jossain syrjäisessä, neutraalissa paikassa ilman etulyöntiasemia. Tästähän ilmoituksesta osa Tokion mafiamiehistä älähti hyvinkin kovaäänisesti eikä rikollisjärjestön johtajakaan näyttänyt kovin luottavaiselta, mutta siihen punapää oli osannut varautua. Tämä nimittäin kertoi pirullisesti virnistäen, että oli kyllä kertonut ystävilleen, että henkivartijat olisivat tulossa vaikka väkisin ja suostutellut nämä hyväksymään vielä yhden mafiamiehen tapaamiseen. Valinta oli sinänsä helppo: Anzi. Olihan jokapaikanhöylä asemansa takia tietoinen suunnilleen kaikista järjestön liikkeistä ja osasi kertoa niistä jotain vaaleanruskeahiuksisen apuna. Siitä huolimatta sieväkasvoisen turvallisuus huolestutti useimpia – eiväthän nämä luottaneet katujen kasvatin ystäviin, jotka olivat aikaisemmin käyneet heitä vastaan. Siihen jengiläinen totesi siihen, että itse toimisi välimiehenä ja ottaisi kaiken vastuun tapaamisesta ja ruskeasilmäisen turvallisuudesta. Tosin, samassa vanhempi sitten iski silmää lyhemmälle naurahtaen sitten:  
“Uskoisin sinun kyllä pärjäävän yksinkin, Shinya. Niin minä kuin Yuu muistamme hyvin sinun murhaavan katseesi, jolla saisit pidettyä jopa lauman vihaisia rottia kurissa”, kastanjanruskeasilmäinen virnisti jälleen ihastuttavaa hymyään, joka oli viedä Shinyalta jalat alta.

Tapaaminen onnistui varsin hyvin, vaikka paikalle tulleet jengiläiset suhtautuivat epäileväisinä mafiamiehiin ja erityisesti Anziin, koska muistivat tämän liiankin hyvin heidän välillään ollusta tappelusta. Kieltämättä Yutakan opetukset antoivat parhaimman mahdollisen edun Tokion herralle, joka toi kolmikon aseet mukanaan ja palautti ne omistajilleen osoittaakseen, että halusi tehdä yhteistyötä ja solmia jonkinlaisen sopimuksen, joka takaisi ystävyyden ja avunannon. Ajatus kuulosti Tsukasan mielestä erinomaiselta ja tämä sai nopeasti myös Zeron pitämään ideasta. Yuun taivuttelemiseen meni aikaa, koska musta-ruskeahiuksinen oli varsin epäluuloinen, mutta lopulta tämäkin saatiin mukaan – niillä ehdoilla, ettei heitä liitettäisi mafiaan, hekin saisivat jotain hyötyä ja tulevat keikat, eli Shikokusta tulevan tavaran siirtäminen turvallisesti Tokioon ja Chiyodan sekä Chuuon ryöstöjen hetkellä harhautusten tekeminen, olisivat vain kokeilua ja tulevaisuudessa mietittäisiin yhteistyötä tarkemmin.

Sopimus saatiin aikaiseksi ja vielä parhain päin, koska Tokion yakuzan alla olevat jengiläiset suostuivat tekemään helpommin yhteistyötä – varsinkin yakuzan ja henkivartijoiden kovisteltua näitä. Tsukasa, Zero ja Yuu eivät kuitenkaan kaivanneet näiden apua kovinkaan paljoa ja se johtui omien sanojensa mukaan siitä, etteivät luottaneet kuin omaan jengiinsä ja ystäviinsä eivätkä he halunneet ottaa ulkopuolisia tunaroimaan. Die oli samaa mieltä. Tämä yhtyi kolmen ystävänsä mielipiteeseen sen verran paljon, että päätti lähteä jenginsä kanssa Kobeen, jonne Shikokusta tuotava tavara päätettiin tuoda. Tunsihan katujen kasvatti sieltä ihmisiä ja oli ystäviensä kanssa sen verran tuntematonta, etteivät Asagin miehet tietäisi heidän toimittavan varastettuja arvoesineitä ja kiellettyjä aineita Tokioon sieväkasvoisen eteenpäin vietäväksi. Ajatus ei ilahduttanut Shinyaa, mutta ei tämä voinut kieltääkään punkkaria lähtemästä. 

Muutaman päivän ajan kartano tuntui harvinaisen vaisulta ja ankealta, kun punapää oli poissa – siltä ainakin ruskeasilmäisestä tuntui, vaikka osa palvelijoista tuntui olevan riemuissaan katujen kasvatin poissaolosta. Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen istui sen ajan kotonaan kieltäytyen tekemästä mitään mafiaan liittyvää. Hän oleskeli enimmäkseen Yutakan makuuhuoneessa, jutteli ja piti tälle seuraa vahtien unta, mutta ajatukset lipuivat vähän väliä jengiläiseen. Nuorempi sai itsensä usein kiinni ikkunan äärestä tuijottamasta portille.  
Muutaman päivän päästä katujenkasvatti palasi näyttäen kerrassaan itseensä tyytyväiseltä, olihan tehtävä onnistunut erinomaisesti ja omien sanojensa mukaan tämä oli saanut tilaisuuden käydä tapaamassa muutamaa tuttavaansa, joista mainitsi yhden isosiskokseen, joka oli synnyttänyt toisen lapsensa. Uutinen oli helpottava, mutta oppineena edellisestä reissusta Shinya kävi ostamassa Dielle matkapuhelimen, jolla toinen voisi ilmoittaa sopivin väliajoin, että kaikki oli hyvin – varsinkin tulevien harhautusten takia. Olihan kastanjanruskeasilmäisellä kyllä ollut kännykkä, mutta tämä oli onnistunut hajottamaan sen ensimmäisellä kartanoviikollaan juostessaan Norikoa karkuun. Ojentaessaan uutta matkapuhelinta punkkarille, vaaleamman olisi pitänyt pyytää, ettei toinen menisikään härnäämään poliiseja saadakseen näiden huomion pois Rikusta ja muista varkaista. Sanat olivat kuitenkin väärät, jotka tulivat huulien välistä, koska nuorempi sanoi:  
“Jos tulee ongelmia, soita kahta kertaa miettimättä minulle.”  
Pidempi otti saamansa uuden, modernin lahjan käteensä ja tuijotti sitä häkeltyneenä. Hetken aikaa tämä katsoi nuorempaansa, joka yritti näyttää siltä, kuin ei kiroaisikaan itseään helvettiin.  
“Kiitos”, kastanjanruskeasilmäinen totesi ontosti, hiukan hämmentyneenä, ennen kuin kääntyi etuovesta ulos.  
Katsoessaan nahkatakilla peitettyä selkää, sieväkasvoinen olisi halunnut lyödä itseään. 

Siinä hurahti koko päivä, ja vaikka ruskeasilmäinen kävikin tarkastamassa laillisia yrityksiään, ei mies tiennyt, oliko ollut koskaan aikaisemmin niin säikky tai muissa maailmoissa. Kotiin päästyään hän jopa odotti tavallista myöhempään syödäkseen illallisen Dien kanssa, mutta tätä ei kuulunut koko iltana kotiin. Yö meni vuoteessa pyöriskellessä hänen nähdessä pelkästään koiranunta ja lopulta yakuza löysi itsensä lattialta lakanoihin kääriytyneenä ja hiukset pystyssä. Aamulla aamiaispöydässä lautanen heijasti tummat silmänaluset ja raskaat silmäpussit vaaleanruskeahiuksisen kauhuksi.  
“En tiennyt sinun stressanneen yhtä paljon ryöstöistä kuin minä ja Riku stressasimme”, huvittunut naurahdus sai rikollisjärjestön johtajan kohottamaan päätään, mutta samassa käsi laskeutui raskaasti päälaelle sotkien hiuksia.  
“Sinun pitäisi nukkua paremmin, saat muuten vielä harmaita hiuksia ja ryppyjä. Joudut hautaasi vielä aivan liian aikaisin, kun et osaa huolehtia itsestäsi.”  
“Die!” Shinya henkäisi kääntyen katsomaan ruokasaliin saapunutta.  
“Minäpä hyvinkin”, Die virnisti hyväntuulisena, vaikka näyttikin hiukan väsyneeltä.  
“Olet kunnossa!” lyhempi kompuroi pystyyn jääden seisomaan suoraan punkkarin eteen.  
“Tietenkin oleeeeeeeen”, katujenkasvatti huomautti haukotellen.  
“Kytät eivät vain tykänneet viimeisestä tempusta, kun puhkottiin Tsukasan ja parin muun kanssa niitten autonrenkaat ja heitettiin sitten märkää sementtiä tuulilasiin. Täytyi ajaa pitkin kaupunkia ja kun bensamittari alkoi vilkkua, piti piilottaa mopo, pölliä auto, ajaa sen tankki tyhjäksi ja juosta puoli kaupunkia karkuun. Tinanapit luovuttivat tässä pari tuntia sitten, että pääsin tulemaan tänne.”  
“Herran jumala, olisit soittanut minulle!” sieväkasvoinen huudahti järkyttyneenä tajuten viimein, missä toinen oli viettänyt edellisen päivänsä ja vielä yön.  
Tien päällä.  
“En halunnut rasittaa sinua enempää vuokseni, vaan halusin antaa sinulle hyvät yöunet”, punkkari kertoi totuudenmukaisesti katsoen sitten väsyneillä silmillään pöytää.  
“Ja nyt minä haluan aamiaista enkä näe missään aamiaislautastani”, katujen kasvatti räpytti silmiään aukoillen suutaan kääntyen keittiön ovea kohti.  
“Yrittääkö Noriko vihjailla minun olevan liian lihava!? Saako täällä lainkaan palvelua, vai pitääkö tässä istua Shinyan syliin ja kinuta koiranpentuilmeellä, jos saisin välistä pari palaa!? Kyllähän sekin olisi kiva tapa tehdä seuraa, mutta en halua litistää hänen jalkojaan!”  
Seuraavassa hetkessä jengiläinen talsi käytävälle vievälle jyhkeälle ovelle huomaamatta lainkaan selkäänsä seuraavaa katsetta. Mafiapomo antoi katseensa levätä räväkämmässä. Hänen tuli yllättäen hyvä olo, ja väsymys tuntui kaikkoavan silmistä ja jäsenistä mielen piristyessä vähitellen. Lämmin tunne levisi sydämestä, mutta sai sen tuntumaan siltä, kuin nuorempi olisikin ollut suihkussa tai ihanassa vesisateessa, joka helli häntä. Hymy kaartui väkisinkin huulille, vaikka vanhempi katosi oven taakse marmattamaan Norikolle, joka varmasti marmatti takaisin ja tuplasti kovempaa. Riitely sai hänet kuitenkin vain virkeämmäksi ja onnellisemmaksi, kun kuuli hirvittävää meteliä. Die oli kotona ja todella hyvässä kunnossa – ja se juuri oli hänen mielestään tärkeintä. Kunhan rakas ihminen olisi kunnossa. Sitähän tämä oli, hän rakasti katujen kasvattia, mutta ei samalla tavalla kuin rakasti Norikoa ja Yutakaa tai edes Isaota. Tämä tuntui jotenkin suuremmalta, ainutlaatuisemmalta ja sitä se olikin. Die oli hänen rakastettunsa, vaikkei tämä koska tulisi vastaamaan nuorempansa tunteisiin. Shinya hyväksyisi sen, ettei koskaan saisi olla haluamallaan tavalla toisen vierellä, kunhan hän vain saisi viettää tämän kanssa aikaa. Se olkoon riittävästi.

Shikokun keikka ja Chiyodan ja Chuon solmut onnistuivat yli odotusten – ainakin mafiamiesten ihmetykseksi. Die sen sijaan virnisteli ja aukoi päätään oikein urakalla Rikulle ja Anzille, sekä näytti näille kieltään aina, kun sai tilaisuuden. Eniten jengiläinen näytti kuitenkin riemuitsevan siitä, kun herätessään näki ruokasalissa Shinyan aamiaisella. Se tuntui osoittavan katujen kasvatin onnistuneen tehtävässään – ainakin osittain, koska yakuzalla riitti aina töitä. Ainakin nuorempi sai istua edes hetkeksi pöydän ääreen syömään, vaikka joutui pian taas lähtemään asioilleen. Tai näin punapää uskoi ja niin se oli alkuun, mutta Shinya tiesi paremmin tottumuksesta. Asiat olivat menossa hiukan parempaan päin ja vaaleanruskeahiuksinen tiesi sen näkyvän seuraavina viikkoina – kyllä hän myös tiesi, joutuvansa vielä useaan kertaan työvyöryn alle, mutta nyt oli luvassa taukoa. Tulevan vapaa-ajan vaaleampi halusi viettää punkkarin kanssa ja toivoi, että tämä haluaisi olla välillä kartanollakin, kun näytti nauttivan kaupungilla käymisestä keikkojen jälkeenkin. Siksi nuorempi päätti tarkistaa vieraansa aikataulut eräänä torstaiaamuna ja jäi tarkoituksella lukemaan lehteä ja odottamaan unikeon vuoteesta nousemista ja pöpperöistä ruokasaliin kävelyä.

Ruokasalin seinät olivat, harvinaista kyllä muuhun taloon verrattuna, vaaleansiniset, suorastaan hämmästyttävän hennon sävyiset, kun tumma parketti oli syvänruskea, suorastaan suklaanvärinen. Pitkä, kahdeksankulmainen pöytä oli hiukan lattiaa vaaleampaa olevaa tammea, samoin kuin 12 jylhää selkänojallista tuolia, joiden istuimet oli verhottu hiukan tummansinisellä sametilla. Katosta roikkui hopeinen kattokruunu, jonka kynttilämäisissä kärjissä oli liekkien sijaan tulta kuvaavat lamput. Oven, joka johti käytävälle, puoleisella seinustalla oli todella pitkä lipasto, joka kuului selvästi yhteen ruokapöydän kanssa. Pienet nupit, joista laatikot ja ovet saatiin vedettyä auki, olivat hopeiset tuoden hyvin esiin kartanon vaurauden, kuin toisilla seinustoilla olevat kristallikaapit eivät olisi riittävästi avartaneet yakuzan rikkauden määrää. Vastapäätä Shinyaa olivat suuret lattiasta kattoon ulottuvat ikkunat sekä ovi pihalle ja valkoisia ikkunan pieliä reunustivat tummansiniset silkkiverhot, jotka hipoivat parkettia. Seinustalla, joka jäi käytävälle johtavaa ovea vastapäätä, oli suuret kaksoisovet, jotka veivät juhlasaliin ja jotka avatessaan tekivät kahdesta huoneesta huomattavasti yhtenäisemmän. Tila oli kuitenkin yksittäisenä rauhallisen tyyni herkän hienon sisustuksensa kanssa – mikä parhain paikka aloittaa päivä ja nauttia aterioista.  
“Huomenta, aurinkoinen”, Shinya tervehti Dietä tämän kävellessä pitkän tammisen ruokapöydän ääreen ja istuutui hänen oikealle puolelleen.  
Punapää oli selvästi valvonut myöhään eikä ollut jaksanut vaihtaa vaatteita, vaan oli nukahtanut polvista hajonneet farkut jalassaan mustan t-paidan näyttäessä siltä, kuin olisi ollut ties kuinka pitkään ryppyisenä kasana jossain kosteassa nurkassa.  
“Aurinkoiset sinulle näytän”, punkkari lysähti tuolilleen jääden tuijottamaan hämillään eteensä asetettua nattoannosta, kuin ei olisi ollut aivan varma, näkikö ruokaa vai jotain liisteriä.  
Käsi haroi lässähtäneitä, värjättyjä hiuksia ilmeen muuttuessa nopeasti myrtyneeksi. Pikaisesti mies kuitenkin kohotti vain kulmiaan ja nappasi kipon syömäpuikkojen kanssa käteensä mutisten itsekseen, että pitäisi kaiketi olla tyytyväinen, ettei heti tarjottu mitään merisiilejä tai pahimmassa tapauksessa fugua. Mafiapomo tirskahti ja käänsi sitten pöydälle levittämänsä sanomalehden sivua silmäillen pikaisesti uutisten otsikoita.

“Kuule Die, onko sinulla jotain tärkeää menoa tänään?” vaaleanruskeahiuksinen kysyi ja toivoi, ettei kuulostaisi siltä, kuin olisi odottanut koko aamun sopivaa hetkeä kysyä tuollaista.  
“Hmm?” vanhempi kohotti katseensa isäntäänsä pyöritellen nattoa haluttomana suunsa sisällä.  
“Tavallaan”, tämä vastasi hetken mietittyään.  
Pieni, pettynyt henkäys karkasi tahtomattaan sieväkasvoisen huulien välistä ja lyhempi yritti näyttää, kuin asialla ei olisi minkäänlaista merkitystä.  
“Näen erästä ystävääni tänään tässä päivemmällä. Näin häntä pikaisesti Kobessa, kun pyysin pientä apua ja nyt hän tulee omille asioilleen tänne Tokioon. Muuten olen kyllä vapaana”, räväkämpi tarkensi nojautuen sulavasti tuolinsa korkeaan selkänojaan.  
“Haluaisitko minun ja jengini tekevän jotain mafiasi hyväksi?”  
“En, en minä mitään sellaista”, ruskeasilmäinen hätkähti kauhistuneena.  
Luuliko toinen hänen pistävän tämän töihin? Ei hän ollut sitä tarkoittanut.  
“Minä vain…”, sanat juuttuivat kuitenkin kurkkuun eivätkä tahtoneet tulla ulos.  
“Mitä?” katujen kasvatin väsymys tuntui muuttuvan uteliaisuudeksi tämän tapittaessa kastanjanruskeilla sielunpeileillä yakuzaa.  
“Minulla on tänään tässä aamupäivällä ja päivällä muutama tapaaminen liiketuttavien kanssa, mutta iltapäivällä minulla on täysin vapaata, mikäli kokoukset menevät hyvin…”, selkeä puhe muuttui vähitellen mutinaksi rikollisjärjestön johtajan yrittäessä pitää katseensa tiukasti lehdessä ja estää itseään punastumasta.  
“Ajattelin, että jos voisimme kerrankin vaikka syödä illallista yhtä aikaa… ja viettää muutenkin aikaa yhdessä…”

“Oikeasti?” Die suorastaan romahti nojaamaan kyynärpäillään pöytää vasten ja iski kilahtaen nattolautasensa matalaa aluslautasta vasten, mikä sai lyhemmän suorastaan hyppäämään nahoistaan kääntyessään tätä päin.  
“Onko sinulla hiukan enemmän vapaata tänään?!”  
“Kyllä, mikäli tapaamiseni menevät hyvin”, Shinya räpytti hämmentyneenä silmiään nähdessään toisen kiihkeän katseen.  
“Itse asiassa minulla tulisi olemaan vapaata tästä iltapäivästä sunnuntaihin asti. Ei kolme ja puoli päivää välttämättä ole paljoa, mutta mietin vain…”  
“Siis vihdoin ja viimein voisimme tehdä jotain yhdessä eikä minun tarvitse enää pelätä, milloin silmäsi putoavat uupumuksesta matolle!?” vanhempi pomppasi pystyyn ja kaatoi tuolinsa suupielten kääntyessä riemuisaan hymyyn.  
“Ethän varmasti huijaa?!”  
“En huijaa”, hymy kaartui myös sieville kasvoille vaaleamman katsellessa innostunutta punkkaria.  
“Tietenkin jos neuvottelut menevät huonosti, joudun tekemään töitä hiukan enemmän, mutta viikonloppu on varmasti vapaa. Jos haluat, voin soittaa sinulle, mikäli ilmaantuu ongelmia enkä tänään olekaan illalla vapaana.”  
“Selvä, mutta uskon tapaamisiesi menevän hyvin”, punapää virnisti leveästi kastanjanruskeiden silmien sädehtiessä.  
“Voimme mennä vaikkapa huomenna Yoyogi-puistoon ja käydä kaupungilla! Tästä tulee kaikkien mahtavin viikonloppu!”  
Yakuza naurahti matalasti, mutta tavattoman onnellisena. Tästä todellakin tulisi mahtava viikonloppu, kun oli jo noin hyvät suunnitelmat valmiina. 

Joskus, valitettavasti, hyvätkin suunnitelmat menevät pieleen…

Shinya astui kirkkaaseen auringonpaisteeseen ja veti onnesta huokaisten syvää henkeä Yu~kin ja Hitsugin tullessa vanavedessä. Lyhyin pyöräytti hartioitaan ja katseli suuren pankkitoimiston edessä kadulla kulkevia ihmisiä, kunnes katse nousi ylös tarkkailemaan vaaleansinistä taivasta ja valkoisia, hattaramaisia pilviä virnistäen itsekseen, kun eräs riekale muistutti kovasti Honshua. Miten tapaaminen vanhojen liiketuttavien kanssa oli sujunut? Loistavasti! Kerrankin jopa ne vanhimmat miehet, jotka aina jaksoivat kaivata joko Isaota tai Yutakaa, olivat sulkeneet suunsa ja kuunnelleet häntä! Varmaan ensimmäistä kertaa Shimura oli pysynyt vaiti ja suostunut heti hänen tekemäänsä ehdotukseen eivätkä henkivartijat edes olleet sillä hetkellä olleet paikalla mulkoilemassa uhkaavasti häijyjä ukkoja. Jotenkin yakuzalla oli sellainen olo, että hän voittaisi jättipotin, jos vaivautuisi ostamaan arvan. Ehkä vaaleanruskeahiuksisen kannattaisi harkita asiaa, mutta sillä hetkellä raha ei jaksanut kiinnostaa oikeastaan pätkääkään. Ajatukset olivat nimittäin vilahtaneet jo paljon kauemmaksi ja edemmäs ajassa – totta kai kotiin Dien luokse. He voisivat nauttia loppuviikosta kaikessa rauhassa jutellen ja tehden kaikenlaista. Erityisen innokkaasti mafiapomo odotti Yoyogi-puistossa vierailua – olivathan he kohdanneet ensimmäisen kerran punkkarin kanssa siellä, tai oikeastaan vanhempi oli hypännyt aivan yllättäen hänen elämäänsä ja pelastanut Chuun ja tämän kaverien kynsistä. Toivottavasti vielä parempia hetkiä olisi vielä luvassa.  
“Shinya-sama, lähdemmekö?” Hitsugi kysyi heidän siinä seisottua hetken toimistorakennuksen edessä.  
Tämä kantoi kädessään salkkua, jossa olivat sieväkasvoisen sopimukset ja muut hyvin tärkeät asiapaperit.  
“Toki, mitä kello on?” ruskeasilmäinen kysäisi, vaikka käärikin tyylikkään tummansinisen liituraitapukunsa hihaa valkoisen kauluspaidan hihan kanssa katsoakseen kultaista rannekelloaan.  
“Seitsemän yli yksi”, Yu~ki vastasi reippaasti, koska oli osannut selvästi odottaa tuollaista kysymystä.  
“Todellako?” Shinya kurtisti kulmiaan katsellen ajannäyttäjäänsä.  
“Eikös se ole vasta kaksikymmentä vaille kaksitoista?”  
“Ei, kello on jo yli yksi”, kiharahiuksinen ilmoitti ja näytti vielä ranteessaan tikittävää digitaalikelloa.  
“Kokouksen piti loppua viimeistään kolmelta, mutta kerrankin liikekumppaninne ymmärsivät yhteistyön päälle ja pääsimme huomattavasti aikaisemmin”, puna-mustahiuksinen lisäsi ja mulkaisi samassa erästä kakaraa, joka oli jäänyt liian pitkäksi aikaa tuijottamaan.  
Nopeasti poika tajusi juosta äitinsä perään, vaikka näyttikin siltä, ettei uskaltaisi enää koskaan jäädä tuijottamaan ketään.  
“Miksi ihmeessä kelloni jätättää yli tunnin?” ruskeasilmäinen vilkaisi uudelleen kelloaan jääden tuijottamaan viisareita.  
Sekuntiviisari ei hievahtanutkaan paikoiltaan.  
“Äh, se on hajonnut”, yakuza henkäisi, mutta optimisti kohotti päätään hänen sisällään.  
“Tai sitten patterit ovat vain loppuneet. Täytyy käydä kultasepällä.”  
“Vakiokultaseppänne puoti on kuuden korttelin päässä”, Yu~ki selosti ja viittasi sitten kädellään oikealle, vastakkaiseen suuntaan, koska sinnepäin oli parkkeerattu limusiini.  
“Sittenhän sinne voi kävellä”, vaaleanruskeahiuksinen totesi kääntyen vasemmalle.  
“Kävellä?” Hitsugi räpytteli hiukan silmiään.  
“Niin, eihän sinne pitkä matka ole ja on kaunis sää. Autolla matkustaminen olisi turhaa bensan kulutusta”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja huomautti alaisilleen vilkaisten näitä kevyesti hymyillen.

Henkivartijat katsahtivat toisiaan vakavina. Olihan se totta, ettei matka ollut sinänsä kamalan pitkä, mutta oli siinä silti jonkin verran kävelemistä – kiitos alueen suurien toimistorakennusten. Enemmän kaksikko oli huolissaan suojattomuudesta. Limusiinissa liikkuminen oli aina turvallisempaa ja mafiapomon suojeleminenkin sujui helpommin, koska kukaan ei vain voinut kävellä vastaan ja ampua eikä katolta tähtääminenkään onnistunut helposti auton sisään. Yakuza ei selvästikään muistanut vaaroja riemunsa keskellä, mutta kannattiko niistä kertoa? Ei selvästikään kuten Hindu kushin miehet huomasivat, kun isäntänsä oli jo onnistunut käppäilemään kauemmaksi heistä. Kaksikon olisi vain toteltava johtajaansa, tämähän ne päätökset loppupelissä teki. Ripeästi kolkkokasvoiset harppoivat suojattinsa perään ryhtyen vilkuilemaan huomaamattomasti ympärilleen.

Ihmiset väistivät kolmikon edestä, mutta silti katu pysyi hyvin ruuhkaisena. Enimmäkseen heitä vastaan ja vierellä käveli muita tummiin pukuihin pukeutuneita liikemiehiä ja muutamia jakkupukuisia naisia, jotka olivat suuremmalla todennäköisyydellä sihteereitä tai avustajia kuin liikenaisia. Ihmiset eivät erottuneet toisistaan kovinkaan erityisesti, tai eivät ainakaan samaa tapaan kuin Shinya erottui kauniiden kasvojensa ja vaaleanruskeiden hiustensa kanssa – puhumattakaan nuoresta iästään, joka loisti niin ulkonäöstä kuin karismasta taivaanrannan taakse. Heidän ohitseen kulkevat miehet kohottivat mietteliäinä kulmiaan katsoessaan nuorta miestä ja hänen kauniita kasvojaan sekä vaaleita hiuksiaan. Naisten huulille kohosivat tahtomattaan pienet hymyt ja poskipäille laskeutuivat pienet punanpilkut, kun nämä käänsivät nopeasti katseensa muualle, kuin olisivat pelänneet tulevansa huomatuiksi, vaikka todellisuudessa juuri toivoivat sitä. Se oli kuitenkin ihan turhaa, koska vaaleanruskeahiuksinen ei kiinnittänyt sellaiseen huomiota. Kyllähän hän huomasi ympärillään liikkuvat ihmiset ja vilkaisikin kasvoja, mutta aistit havainnoivat muita asioita. Tuuli puhalsi kevyesti kasvoissa ja hiuksissa tuoden lämpimään säähän mukavan viileätä raikkautta. Aurinko paistoi kirkkaasti kasvoille saaden silmät siristymään hiukan ja posket lämpenemään ennestään. Kaupunki eli ympärillä kovaäänisenä, muttei häiritsevänä vaan omalla tavallaan rauhoittavana. Jalat astelivat varmasti eteenpäin eikä ruskeasilmäinen olisi voinut tuntea oloaan mukavammaksi tai turvallisemmaksi.

Yu~kin ja Hitsugin ajatukset olivat aivan toisenlaiset eikä näiden oloa voinut kuvata lainkaan sanalla _”turvattu”_ – ei lähellekään. Eivät nämä olleet kuitenkaan omasta turvallisuudestaan yhtä huolissaan kuin johtajansa, jota oli aina ensin suojeltava ja vasta sen jälkeen mietittävä niin omansa kuin parinsa henkeä. Silmät liikahtelivat levottomasti ja muutaman kerran kiharahiuksinen kääntyi katsomaan taakseen varmistaakseen, ettei kukaan epäilyttävän näköinen vaikuttanut erityisemmin seuraavan heitä tai kaivavan jotain vaatteidensa seasta. Puna-mustahiuksinen taas mulkoili edessään kulkevia ihmisiä käännellen toverinsa kanssa jatkuvasti päätään. Sielunpeilit tarkkailivat tiellä ajavia autoja – eihän se ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun suurmiehiä tapettiin ampumalla kaahaavasta autosta – sekä rakennusten kattoja, jos siellä olisi mahdollisesti kiiltänyt kiväärinpiippu. Mitään sellaista ei näkynyt, mutta rauhallisuus ei rentouttanut henkivartijoita. Se ei sopinut heidän työkuvaansa, jossa piti pysyä jatkuvasti valppaana uhkatilanteiden takia. Siitä yakuza ei kuitenkaan tuntunut välittävän tai edes huomaavan alaistensa tuskaa ja epätoivoa kävellessään vihreän valon tullen suojatien yli toiselle puolelle katua. Hänen mielessään ei edes käynyt sitä vaihtoehtoa, että viholliset tai muut kilpailijat odottivat juuri tuollaisia huolimattomia hetkiä iskeäkseen. Sieväkasvoinen mietti tulevaa viikonloppua ja Dietä, ettei vain kyennyt ajattelemaan mitään muuta eikä varsinkaan mitään synkkää. Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen oli niin hyvällä tuulella, ettei hän uskonut minkään voivan pilata riemuaan.  
“Eikös tuolla ole Die?” Hitsugin kysymys työtoverilleen sai Shinyan heräämään ajatuksistaan.

Pikainen virne nousi rikollisjärjestön johtajan huulille hänen mieleensä tullessa kuva animaatiohahmoista, jotka heräsivät lähes koomasta, kun kuulivat maininnan itselleen tärkeästä asiasta tai henkilöstä. Oliko hän muuttumassa vähitellen samanlaiseksi hupsuksi mielikuvitushahmoksi? Yakuza kääntyi katsomaan lettipäistä, joka osoitti runsaan viidenkymmenen metrin päähän oikealta tulevalle suojatielle katseiden siirtyessä sulavasti etusormen näyttämään suuntaan. Heidän puolelleen katua kohti käveli paljon ihmisiä toiselta puolelta. Jakkujen, pukujen, muutamien farkkujen ja muuten muodinmukaisten vaatteiden sekä mustien että ruskeiden hiusten seasta erottui pitkä, laiha hahmo, jonka tulenpunaiset hiukset loistivat kauas kuin majakka.  
Ruskeasilmäisen suu aukesi kevyesti ilosta, kun hän tunnisti välittömästi suojatiellä kulkevan. Die se tosiaan oli – tämän saattoi erottaa muista ihmisistä eikä pelkästään hiusten takia. Punkkarin vaatteet erottuivat väkijoukosta, joka otti selvästi etäisyyttä, kuin monet olisivat pelänneet punapään nappaavan ketjut vyöltään ryhtyäkseen hakkaamaan ihmisiä. Turha pelkohan se oli, kuten vaaleanruskeahiuksinen tiesi, mutta kieltämättä kastanjanruskeasilmäinen herätti tuntemattomissa ihmisissä hermostusta. Kyllähän mafiapomokin hermostuisi, jos itseään vastaan kävelisi vieras, pitkä nuori mies, jonka valkoinen, hihaton paita oli täynnä punaisia länttejä, jotka muistuttivat veripisaroita. Käsissä olevat nahkasormikkaat eivätkä jalkoja peittävät erikoisemmat nahkahousutkaan olleet mistään rauhoittavammasta päästä, kun lahkeissa oli polviin asti ulottuvat halkiot, jotka olivat naruilla kiinni.

Katujen kasvatti käveli itsevarmasti kevyenliikenteen väylälle välittämättä saamistaan katseista ja jatkoi matkaansa – samaan suuntaan, minne mafiamiehetkin olivat menossa.  
“Otetaan hänet kiinni”, miljonääri naurahti pidentäen samassa askelmiaan.  
Hindu kushin miehet eivät vaivautuneet sanomaan siihen enempää, pyöräyttivät vain silmiään kiirehtien kävelyään.  
Jengiläinen löntysti eteenpäin kadulla ja tunki kätensä vielä housujen taskuun saaden vauhtinsa näyttämään todella rauhalliselta. Siitä huolimatta askel oli varsin pitkä eivätkä mafiamiehet voineet saada räväkintä kiinni, elleivät olisi päässeet tekemään kunnon juoksupyrähdystä. Kaduilla käveli muutenkin liikaa väkeä, jota oli väisteltävä ja Diehen oli etäisyyttä, ettei tämän olkapäätä pääsisi ihan heti koputtamaan eikä punahiuksinen välttämättä kuulisi kutsuvaa huutoa. Ei yakuza edes halunnut huutaa ystäväänsä, vaan tahtoi yllättää tämän. Pieni vaaniva tunne sai lihakset jännittymään sieväkasvoisen pitäessä katseensa tiukasti punkkarissa, jolla ei ollut mitään tietoa lähestyvistä miehistä ja sehän vain sai täyteläiset huulet kaartumaan entistä leveämpään virneeseen.

Tulenpunaiset, hehkuvat hiukset, jotka oli nostettu punkkarille tuttuun tapaan pystyyn, liikahtelivat niin ilmavirtauksesta kuin kävelystä miehen jatkaessa huoletonta kulkuaan. Tämä oli menossa jonnekin, mutta Shinyalla ei ollut siitä tietoa eikä hän luonnollisesti uhrannut sille ajatustakaan. Sinänsä iso virhe, kuten mafiapomo sai huomata, kun Die kääntyi oikealle kahden suuren kaupparakennuksen väliin jäävälle kapealle väylälle.  
“Piru”, ruskeasilmäinen sihahti ottaen muutaman juoksuaskeleen.  
Jos he eivät kiirehtisi, punapää saattaisi kadota kokonaan näkyvistä eikä heillä olisi mitään tietoa, minne tämä oli menossa.

Kolmikko harppoi nopeasti rakennusten vierellä Yu~kin tönäistessä työparinsa kanssa kohteliaina muutamaa ihmistä pois heidän johtajansa edestä. He kuitenkin pysähtyivät hetkeksi katsomaan pitkää, lähes sadan metrin mittaista kulkemisväylää, jossa mahtui kaksi ihmistä ohittamaan toisensa, mikäli nämä kulkisivat aivan seinissä kiinni. Siellä ei niin vain ryhdyttäisi tappelemaan tai muutenkaan ryntäilemään, jos tulisi yllättäen ongelmia ja sen tajusi yakuzakin, vaikkei ollutkaan aikaisemmin kiinnittänyt huomiota ympäristöönsä tai turvallisuuteen. Tuossa pienessä käytävämäisessä pätkässä oli kuitenkin jotain, mikä sai niskakarvat pystyyn. Hämäryys, jota seurasi toisessa päässä oleva valoisampi kohta, kuiski, ettei mafiapomon pitäisi tulla siitä läpi. Jokin sanoi, ettei olisi turvallista kävellä tästä eteenpäin punkkarin perässä.  
“Hitsugi”, lyhyin sanoi antaen piut paut typerille kuvitelmilleen ja nimetty nyökkäsi kuuliaisesti tietäen hyvin isäntänsä tahdon.

Hitsugi avasi pukunsa takista muutaman napin ja vei vapaan kätensä vaatteen sisään valmiiksi hapuillen sopivaa otetta aseestaan, ennen kuin astui rakennusten väliin kävellen päättäväisesti eteenpäin. Lettipäinen asteli määrätietoisesti, mutta myös hyvin nopeasti haluten päästä kulkuväylän toiseen päätyyn tarkistamaan tilanteen ja varmistaakseen näin johtajansa turvallisuuden. Eihän sopinut unohtaa, miten Isao oli aikanaan salamurhattu eikä mies halunnut kontolleen sitä häpeää, että olisi antanut isäntänsä kuolla jääden itse henkiin ilman minkäänlaista loukkaantumista. Ei mennyt kovinkaan pitkään, kun puna-mustahiuksinen oli toisessa päässä ja viittoi sitten ympärilleen katsottuaan kahta muuta tulemaan perässään, koska mitään vaarallista ei ollut – ainakaan näkyvillä. Pieni ele sai sieväkasvoisen huokaisemaan helpotuksesta, kun hän astui rakennusten väliin. Tietenkin huolena oli enää se, oliko Die onnistunut pääsemään livohkaan, ja että he saattoivat nähdä vasta kartanolla, mutta sitä olisi mietittävä vasta hetken päästä. Yu~ki seurasi pian johtajansa perässä, kun oli ensin tuimalla katseellaan onnistunut pelottelemaan tiehensä muutaman nuoren ostoskasseja kantavan naisen, kun nämä olivat aikoneet käyttää samaa kulkureittiä. Onneksi shoppailijat olivat tajunneet harvinaisen tahdikkaasti miettiä omaa terveyttään.

Kaupungin äänet tuntuivat hiljentyvän tavallista voimakkaammin Shinyan korvissa, kun hän käveli varjoissa. Se tuntui hänestä oudolle, koska he olivat yhä kaupungin sykkeessä ja joka puolella oli autoja, liikennevaloja, ihmisiä ja muuta meteliä. Päästyään räväkämmän Hindu kushin miehen luokse, mafiapomo veti kevyesti henkeä ja, astuessaan sivummalle tehdäkseen kiharahiuksiselle tilaa, katsahti ympärilleen hiukan yllättyneenä heidän jäädessä seinustan varjoihin. 

Paikkaa olisi voinut sanoa Tokiossa harvinaisen isoksi sisäpihaksi, joka yhdisti kolme pienempää kaupparakennusta yhdeksi isommaksi kauppakeskukseksi helpottaen myös liikkumista rakennuksesta toiseen, ettei tarvitsisi kiertää aina pidemmän kautta katuja pitkin. Tila oli mielenkiintoisen kolmiomainen, vaikkei kovinkaan tasainen. Keskelle kaikkea oli rakennettu pieni, mutta sitäkin koristeellisempi korkea suihkulähde, jonka vierelle taas oli istutettu sinisiä ja purppuroita kukkia valkoisten pehmentäessä sävyjä. Hiukan sivummalla, suihkulähteen ympärillä oli muutama penkki, joista yhdessä istui kaksi pastellinvärisiin jakkupukuihin pukeutunutta vanhempaa, varakkaampaa naista lepäämässä ostoksilla käynnistä. Nämä eivät kuitenkaan näyttäneet kovinkaan rentoutuneilta, vaan puristivat käsilaukkujaan sekä ostoskassejaan henkensä kaupalla ja vilkuilivat jatkuvasti kaikista etäisimpään nurkkaukseen. Yakuzankin katse siirtyi rouvien vihjaamana suuntaan, vaikka tarkasti muutenkin ympäristöä siinä pelossa, että ystävänsä oli ehtinyt katoamaan jonnekin. Hän sai kuitenkin samassa henkäistä helpottuneena, kun huomasi tutun punapään nojaavan toisella kädellään kivistä seinää vasten selkä heihin päin. Hymy levisi sieväkasvoisen huulille hänen ottaessa askeleen avaten samalla suunsa kutsuakseen punkkaria, mutta äkkiä kuului vierasta, matalaa naurua.

Shinya pysähtyi samassa hymynsä hyytyessä nopeammin, kuin salama iski puuhun ukkosella. Kuka oli nauranut? Ei ainakaan Die, koska tämän ääni oli aivan toisenlainen. Tämä vieras ääni, jossa oli jotain tuttua, vaikutti nuoremman miehen ääneltä. Tietenkin nauru oli matalaa ja paikoitellen karheata, kuin tupakka olisi ehtinyt vahingoittamaan äänihuulia. Se oli samanlainen kuin jengiläisellä, mutta naurahtelu oli leikkisempää, pehmeätä, notkea ja etäisesti kehräävää, kuin olisi saanut ehkä jostain vaikutteita. Hän ei kuitenkaan nähnyt, kuka lopetti viimein hyväntuulisen naurun, mutta tiesi, missä tämä oli. Dien ja seinän välissä oli joku.  
Kevyt kosketus olkapäällä sai vaaleanruskeahiuksisen hätkähtämään ja katsomaan vierelleen. Yu~ki nyökkäsi äänettömänä isäntäänsä liikkumaan mukanaan sivummalle. Mustahiuksisen katse pysyi tiiviisti kauimmaisessa nurkassa, jossa katujen kasvatti seisoi, ja tästä näki, että henkivartijakin halusi tietää, ketä he eivät nähneet. Hitsugin toimiessa jonkinlaisena näköesteenä, ettei ruskeasilmäistä voinut heti huomata Hindu kushin miesten lomasta, he kulkivat rakennusten reunoja pitkin sivummalla saaden nopeasti nähdä, kenen kanssa räväkin jutteli.

Seinää vasten nojasi laiha, nuori mies punkkarin käden ollessa tämän pään vieressä ottamassa tukea seinästä. Nauranut oli punapäätä suunnilleen päätä lyhempi, mutta se ei tuntunut vaivaan tätä, kuten ei sekään, että oli seinän ja pidempänsä välissä kaksikon vartaloiden ollessa toisistaan vain käsivarren päässä. Tämän kasvot olivat nuoret ja yakuzasta tuntui, että toinen oli jopa häntä muutaman vuoden nuorempi, mutta jokin nuorukaisessa kertoi, että iästään huolimatta tämä oli kokenut enemmän kuin rikollisjärjestön johtaja. Hiukset oli värjätty vaaleanruskeiksi, mutta huomattavasti vaaleammaksi kuin hänellä, että aurinko oli saanut värjäyksen muuttumaan lähelle blondiutta latvojen ulottuessa hiukan leukapielen yli. Kasvot olivat hyvin sievät ilman naisellisuutta ja sirot luoden ulkonäöstä helposti lähestyttävän ja miellyttävän katsella. Hitaasti ruskeasilmäisen katse liukui kasvoista alas hyvin laihalle, solakalle vartalolle, joka olisi saanut kenet tahansa, niin miehet kuin naiset, muuttumaan vihreiksi kateudesta. Hoikkuudestaan huolimatta sieväkasvoinen osasi aistia vaatteiden alla olevan muutakin kuin luuta ja nahkaa. Asento oli aivan liian jäntevä, vaikka toinen nojasikin rennosti seinää vasten toisen käden levätessä tyylikkäästi lantiolla. Musta, nilkkoihin ulottuva nahkatakki oli siirtynyt hiukan sivummalle olkapäillä paljastaen muuta vaatetusta ja korostaen tyylikästä, ylvästä kehoa, kuin vaalein olisi halunnut vielä enemmän esitellä vartaloaan. Takin alla rintakehää ja ylävartaloa peitti voimakkaan vaaleanvihreä, hiukan harmaansävyinen paita, jossa oli kaksi tarkoituksellista repeämää. Kaula-aukosta lähti suoraan alaspäin viidestä kymmeneen senttimetrin mittainen ratkeama, joka paljasti vaaleata, tasaisen kaunista ihoa ja hiukan solisluita. Toinen repeämä saikin Shinyan silmät laajenemaan hämmennyksestä mutta myös epäuskosta. Hiukan housujen yli laskeutuva paita oli repeytynyt – tai revitty, kuten yakuzasta alkoi yhä enemmän ja enemmän tuntua – alhaalta suunnilleen samasta kohdasta kuin ylhäältä. Tällä kertaa hajonnutta kohtaa oli huomattavasti pidemmälti, koska miehen napa ja napakoru pilkistivät vihjaavan viettelevinä kankaan lomasta saaden litteän, hiukan lihaksikkaan vatsan näyttämään tarpeettoman houkuttelevalta. Turhankin arvattavan hoikkia jalkoja peittivät mustat housut, jotka olivat malliltaan hiukan maastohousumaiset, mutta materiaali vaikutti paksummalta, vaikkei sitä voinut sanoa varmaksi siltä etäisyydeltä ilman minkäänlaista kosketusta. Jaloissa olivat myös mustat maihinnousukengät ja muuhun vaatetukseen sopivalla mustalla nahkavyöllä roikkui ketjuja, aivan kuten punapäälläkin vaikka vähemmän.

Kauempana oleva kaksikko keskusteli jotain ja näiden äänensä kantautuivat hiljaisina vaaleanruskeahiuksisen korviin, vaikkei hän kuullut lainkaan, mistä puhuttiin. Se kuitenkin sai veren virtaamaan nopeammin yakuzan suonissa ja kädet puristumaan vapiseviksi nyrkeiksi. Ruskeasilmäinen ei kyennyt, kuin katsomaan ystäväänsä ja tuota tuntematonta nuorukaista, joka oli kummallisen tutun näköinen. Hän oli aivan varma, että oli nähnyt tämän joskus jossain ja varmaan useammin kuin kerran, mutta mieli ei osannut yhdistää kasvoja muistoihin eikä varsinkaan nimiin. Ärsyttävä tietämättömyys ei kuitenkaan raastanut miestä sisältä, toisin kuin hänen näkemänsä asiat. Hengitys kiihtyi, kun sielunpeilit katsoivat vaaleimman huulilla leikkivää, flirttailevaa hymyä ja sitä, miten tämä kallisti päätään taaksepäin antaen takaraivonsa koskettaa seinää ja vaalean kaulansa paljastua puolivahingossa. Jokin toisen ilmeessä kuitenkin kertoi, että nahkatakkinen tiesi täsmälleen, mitä teki ja nautti omasta viettelevästä olemuksestaan. Yksikään liike, ilme tai teko eivät oikeastaan olleet vahinkoja vaan tarkoituksellisia.

Aivan yllättäen lantiolla levännyt käsi lennähti eteenpäin ylös ja tarttui lujasti räväkintä hihattoman paidan kauluksesta kiinni. Sieväkasvoinen henkäisi terävästi ja otti ripeän askeleen mennäkseen suojelemaan katujen kasvattia, mutta ei kyennytkään liikkumaan enempää. Hän ei voinut tehdä mitään, kun napakorua käyttävä pyöräytti niin itseään kuin Dietä, joka ei edes pistänyt vastaan, ja painoi pidempänsä itsensä tilalle seinää vasten. Nahkatakki hulmahti voimakkaasti ilmassa liikkeen lennokkuudesta ja ripeydestä, mutta se ei vetänyt vertoja sille mahdille, mitä vaalein omasi painautuessaan pirullisen kieroutuneesti hymyillen räväkintä vasten antaen kätensä liukua punaläikkäisellä paidalla toisen vatsalle. Virne kohosi jengiläisen huulille tämän katsellessa keskustelutoveriaan ja samassa tämä naurahti, kun nuorempansa tarttui paidan helmasta kiinni ja samalla ilmeisesti kutitti salakavalasti, vaikka näytti viattomalta heilauttaessaan kevyesti päätään.  
“Shinya-sama, onko tuo Ruiza?” Yu~ki kysyi hämillään hiljaa puhuen.  
“Mori Ruiza?”  
Ruiza? Nimi sai nopeasti muutaman mielikuvan vilahtamaan yakuzan silmissä. Ensimmäinen, kaikista luonnollisin muisto, oli tuo nuorukainen. Hahmo alkoi jotenkin kummallisesti liikkua hänen päänsä sisällä, hyvin taidokkaasti. Mielikuvituksen luomat kädet, jotka todellisuudessa olivat oikeastikin olemassa ja vielä ruskeiden silmien alla, pyörittelivät jotain leikkisästi tietäväisen itsevarman virneen koristaessa viehättäviä kasvoja. Pitkissä, jäntevissä sormissa liikkui jotain tummaa, metallista… Siinä oli kahva… piippu… ja liipaisin. Tajunnasta syntyvä sähköisku sai vaaleanruskeahiuksisen hätkähtämään, mutta se ei estänyt seuraavaa muistoa tulemasta aivojensa sisällä olevien silmiensä eteen turhankin itsetietoisesti hymyillen. Mielen varjoista astui esiin mustahiuksinen ja -silmäinen mies, jonka vartalonliikkeet olivat pehmeitä ja sulavia mutta samalla vaarallisia. Korpinmustan kuontalon latvat peittivät osan kasvoista epätasaisen, mutta muodikkaan leikkauksen ansiosta hiusten koskettaessa modernin, aina niin tyylikkään puvun kaulusta. Upea ilmestys tummanpuhuvassa vaatetuksessa toi mieleen pantterin eikä kukaan olisi voinut ihmetellä edes, jos herra olisi ollutkin jossain suuren muotilehden kannessa mallina, mutta moinen ei sopinut tämän arvolle. Toista tämän kaltaista ihmistä ollut vielä koskaan syntynyt tähän maailmaan. Kukaan ei vetänyt vertoja sille miehelle – nimittäin Ishikawa Asagille.

Nuo kaksi näkyä yhdistyivät mielessä saaden veren kiehumaan suonissa kuumempana kuin laava poltteli maanytimessä. Tuo mies oli kuin olikin Mori Ruiza, Osakan aseisiin erikoistunut mafiamies ja vielä Mori Okiton, pääasevastaavan pojanpoika. Mitä helvettiä Asagin tuleva asemestari teki Tokiossa!? Mitä asiaa tällä oli hänen kaupungissaan!? Mitä helvettiä Ruiza oikein puuhasi Dien kanssa!?  
Shinya puri hampaitaan yhteen hengityksen tihetessä. Hän halusi ampua. Hän halusi käskeä Hitsugia antamaan aseen salkusta tai toisen taskusta tämän oman pistoolin, jotta hän voisi tappaa vaaleimman. Sieväkasvoinen halusi saada tuon hermoja kiristävän, mairean hymyn katoamaan taivaan tuuliin ja saamaan tuon viettelevän vartalon valahtamaan maahan elottomana ja huomattavasti epäviehättävämpänä. Mafiapomo halusi Ruizan kuolevan, mutta ei siksi että tämä oli tunkeutunut hänen alueelleen. Ruskeasilmäinen ei ollut koko elämänsä aikana tuntenut niin suurta halua satuttaa ja tappaa, sellaista vihan määrää laiha vartalo ei ollut koskaan ehtinyt kokea. Hän halusi iskeä napakorua käyttävän maahan ja nähdä veren valuvan kengilleen värjäten harmaan asfaltin punaiseksi. Raivoa leikkasi kuitenkin toinen tunne, joka tuntui vievän voiman jäsenistä, mutta samalla kasvattavan vihaa. 

Vaaleanruskeahiuksista sattui. Rikollisjärjestön johtaja tunsi sydämensä musertuvan, kuin palavat seinät olisivat litistäneet pientä elintä, joka yritti huutaen apua sinnitellä vielä hetken. Ilma ei onnistunut virtaamaan kunnolla keuhkoihin, vaan jokainen hengenveto jäi edellistä pienemmäksi ja heikommaksi. Hänestä tuntui, kuin jokainen sydämenlyönti olisi vienyt viimeiset voimat ja tappanut hitaasti hänet siihen. Silmät kostuivat, kuin olisivat saaneet äkkiä oman tahdon, mutta kyyneleet eivät valuneet, vaikka sielunpeilit näkivät osakalaisen painautuvan Dien vartaloa vasten.  
_“Työnnä hänet pois…”_ , Shinya kuiskasi päänsä sisällä kuullen korvissaan oman hiljaisen, tärisevän anelemisensa.  
_“Älä anna hänen tulla niin lähelle… Käske häntä menemään kauemmaksi…”_  
Yakuza henkäisi käheästi nähdessään punapään kohottavan kättään ja vievän sen ystävänsä selän taakse painaen tätä lähemmäksi. Mikäli vaaleanruskeahiuksisen sydän olisi saanut äänen, jonka jokainen olisi voinut kuulla, korvat olisivat erottaneet hirvittävän tuskan kiljunnan, kun pieni, herkkä elin purskahti lohduttomaan itkuun. Sisäinen tuska ei kuitenkaan kuulunut ulkopuolelle eikä kasvoilla näkynyt kärsimystä, jota rikollisjärjestön johtaja tunsi katsoessaan punkkaria ja tulevaa asevastaavaa. Kasvolihakset vain kiristyivät hänen pysyessä kivettyneenä paikoillaan tekemättä mitään.

Hän halusi rynnätä kaksikon väliin ja erottaa nämä, mutta tiesi, ettei hänellä ollut oikeutta siihen. Die ei kuulunut sieväkasvoiselle – tämä ei ollut mikään koira, jota saattoi komennella mielensä mukaan eikä mikään muukaan eläin, jonka papereissa luki omistajan nimi. Nuorempi halusi punkkarin itselleen, muttei omistettavaksi esineeksi tai historiankirjojen orjaksi. Katujen kasvatti oli vapaa sielu tekemään ja toimimaan, miten halusi – ylpeä varis ja kujakissa, jota ei voinut kesyttää. Hän halusi toisen olevan vapaa, vaikka se sattuikin häneen. Ei ketään voinut pakottaa rakastamaan eikä kenenkään tunteita voinut muokata haluamallaan tavalla ilman aivopesua, joka pelkkänä ajatuksena oli Tokion herrasta vastenmielinen. Mikäli ruskeasilmäinen halusi antaa räväkimmän olla oma itsensä, hänen olisi myös hyväksyttävä, ettei koskaan saisi olla tuolla tavalla pidemmän lähellä – toisin kuin näillä näkymin Ruiza, joka kiehnäsi kastanjanruskeasilmäistä vasten.  
“Yu~ki, Hitsugi”, vaaleanruskeahiuksinen sanoi matalasti, mutta päättäväisellä äänellä, vaikkei puheensa kantautunutkaan alaistensa korvia kauemmaksi.  
Henkivartijoiden ryhti parani ja haara-asento leveni hiukan. Hitsugin ote kiristyi salkun kahvasta ja Yu~ki hivutti kätensä takkinsa napeille, avasi ne ja hapuili sormillaan aseen kahvaa. Shinyan jalka nousi hitaasti ylös ja astui yllättäen sivulle vartalon kääntyessä liikkeen mukana. Hindu kushin miehet käänsivät yllättyneinä päätään, kun huomasivat johtajansa kävelevän poispäin Diestä ja Ruizasta – takaisin kapealle kulkuväylälle. Kaksikko vain katsoi hölmistyneinä isäntänsä hidasta, mutta päättäväistä kulkemista, josta jalanjäljet tuntuivat painautuvan mustina asfalttia vasten sulautuen uhkaavasti pimeään. Lettipäisen suu raottui, mutta sulkeutui nopeasti, kun kiharahiuksinen ryntäsi heidän isäntänsä perään puna-mustahiuksisen tehdessä samoin. Tahtomattaankin nämä vilkuilivat sinistä taivasta, kuin olisivat odottaneet suuria mustia pilviä – näistä tuntui, kuin ukkonen hiipisi salakavalasti mafian ylle uhkaamaan ja mahdollisesti iskemään, mikäli tapahtuisi yksikin väärä liike. Syy iskuun ei kuitenkaan olisi henkivartijoissa vaan eräässä jengiläisessä, kuten miehet ajattelivat vilkaistuaan vielä pikaisesti taakseen kauimmaiseen nurkkaukseen, ennen kuin katosivat herransa mukana.

“Oletpas sinä leikkisällä päällä”, Die naurahti pitäessään Ruizaa itseään vasten.  
“Vai iskikö läheisyyden kaipuu?”  
“Ehkä minä vain varmistin, ettet pääse karkuun”, vaaleampi naurahti matalasti silmien tuikkiessa leikkisyyttä.  
“Sinä kun rakastat turhankin paljon sitä puuhaa.”  
“Mitä, minäkö?” punapää hämmästeli suurieleisesti.  
“Oi, sinä juuri”, osakalainen päästi pidemmästään irti ja alkoi laskea sormiensa avulla.  
“Ensin karkasit kotoa, sitten karkasit Osakasta…”, laihat sormet painoivat kevyesti vasemman käden etu- ja keskisormea.  
“Älä kuule unohda, kuka auttoi minua kummassakin tempussa!” vanhempi keskeytti tietävän terävästi.  
“Minähän olin silloin vain viaton pikkupoika, joka oli joutunut vanhemman teinin pahojen vaikutteiden uhriksi”, tuleva asevastaava kertoi niin viattomasti, että tätä olisi voinut pitää yhtenä herran enkelinä, jos jostain olisi ilmestynyt sädekehä pään päälle ja siivet olisivat kasvaneet selkään.  
“Sinä?!” punkkari alkoi yskiä, mutta köhäysten välistä kuului myös tukahdutettua naurua.  
“Viaton!?”  
Katujen kasvatti ei voinut mitenkään yhdistää ystäväänsä viattomuuteen. Hänestä jopa Hitsugi ja Yu~ki olivat ainakin kymmenen kertaa viattomampia – tai siis, tietenkin sekin riippui aika paljon näkökulmasta. Henkivartijat olivat pelottavia ja tiesivät, miten satuttaa uhrejaan helposti ilman turhaa hikoilua, Ruiza taas ei kyennyt sellaisiin temppuihin – tai ainakaan ihan samoihin, kuten vanhempi uskoi. Viattomuuden vei varsinaisesti vaaleanruskeahiuksisen kieroutunut mieli ja erittäin pervot mielenkiinnonkohteet – jotka eivät välttämättä liittyneet mitenkään ihmisiin, vaan näiden nimeltä mainitsemattomiin kehon osiin.  
“Yritätkö tappaa minut?”  
“Miksi minä sellaista tekisin? Menettäisin vain parhaimmat palat”, napakorua käyttävä ravisti päätään hymyillen viettelevästi.  
“Tosin, ansaitsit sen kyllä, mokomakin karkailija!” tämä muksautti lujasti katujen kasvattia rintakehään ja astui taemmaksi vieden kätensä lanteilleen useiden moittivien äitien tapaan.  
“Kyllähän sinä olet pitänyt yhteyttä välillä, mutta viimeiset kuukaudet olen ehtinyt jo miettiä, että oletko kuolla kupsahtanut ja sitten sinä vain ilmoitat tarvitsevasi apuani Kobessa! Pyydät _huomattavasti_ suurempaa vastapalvelusta runsas puoli vuotta sitten pyytämästäni avusta ja sitten vain lähdet tiehesi sanomatta edes hei! Mistä lähtien sinulla on ollut noin huonot käytöstavat, että itse pitää tulla katsomaan?!”

“Sitäkö varten tulit?” Dien toinen kulma kohosi hiukan ylös.  
“Olitko huolissasi minusta?”  
“En varsinaisesti, mutta pitäähän tuollaisten namupeppujen perään hiukan katsoa”, Ruiza huomautti vaihtaen painoaan jalalta toiselle antaen katseensa tutkia edessään seisovaa miestä päästä jalkoihin.  
“Tässä on taas nähty, että pitäisi olla siinä perässä ihan kunnolla kiinni. Herran jestas, mietin näkeväni harhoja Kobessa, mutta sinulla todella on uudet vaatteet, jotka taitavat olla vielä jotain kunnon merkkiäkin!”  
“Siinäkö olivat ainoat muutokset?” räväkämpi virnisti selvästi tyytyväisenä, suorastaan ylpeänä vaatetuksestaan.  
“Olet sinä kieltämättä lihonutkin”, harmaanruskeasilmäinen vastasi siihen.  
“Lihonut!?” punahiuksinen rääkäisi vilkaisten itseään pelästyneenä, mutta kääntyi sitten murhaavasti tuijottamaan ystäväänsä.  
“Haukutko minua läskiksi!?”  
“En, en!” nahkatakkinen purskahti huvittuneeseen nauruun yrittäen kuitenkin hiukan vakavoitua.  
“No, sanotaanko, että sait vihdoin ja viimein hiukan lihaa luittesi päälle ja näytät muutenkin paremmin voivalta – ei sillä, että olisit aikaisemmin näyttänyt huonolta. Nyt sinä vain… hehkut uudella tavalla”, osakalainen lisäsi näyttäen selvästi mietteliäältä.  
“Mutta mitä ihmettä oikein olet tehnyt? Ryöstänyt kavereinesi vaatekaupan tai pankin, ja sen jälkeen ruokakaupan? Päätitkö samalla rosvota hiukan enemmän, kun tulit Kobesta hakemaan niitä ihme laatikoita? Olisit nyt voinut jakaa saalistasi kavereidesi kanssa – hehän näyttivät melkein kerjäläisiltä verrattuna sinuun.”  
“Enpä oikeastaan ole ehtinyt ryöstämään mitään”, punkkari vastasi rehellisesti.  
“Älä nyt valehtele – minä olen nähnyt nuo housut jossain lehdessä ja tiedän niiden olevan vähintään samaa hintaluokkaa h.Naoton tai Black peace now:n kanssa”, vaaleampi tuhahti epäuskoisena luoden hyvin vaativan, läpitunkevan katseen vanhempaan.  
“Kerro nyt vain, vai pitääkö minun lahjoa sinua jollain kivalla tavalla?”

“Miksi minusta tuntuu, että lahjoisit minua oikein mielelläsi”, pidempi näytti hiukan kieltään, mutta paransi sitten ryhtiään.  
“Kai minä voisin sanoa saaneeni jonkinlaisen suojelijan.”  
“Suojelijan?” vaaleanruskeahiuksinen kurtisti kulmiaan selvästi hämmentyneenä.  
“Niin – tapasin erään lapsuuden tuttavani ja hän otti minut kotiinsa”, punapää selitti hymyillen sitten lämpimästi.  
“Hän huolehtii kovasti hyvinvoinnistani kiireidensä keskellä. Aluksi minusta oli outoa tuhlata hänen rahojaan, mutta ei se näytä ilmeisesti häntä erityimmin haittaavan. Taidan olla hänen makuunsa oleva sijoituskohde.”  
“Jaa-a, kukas tämä suojelijasi sitten on?” harmaanruskeat silmät siristyivät pikkuriikkisen, ettei sitä kukaan oikeastaan edes huomannut.  
“Joku vaatekauppias?”  
“Liikemies, vaikka mistä sitä tietää, vaikka hän omistaisi vaateliikkeitäkin”, Die vastasi jääden kuitenkin hetkeksi miettimään.  
“En tiedä paljoakaan hänen puuhistaan…”  
“Ne puuhat eivät välttämättä ole kovinkaan laillisia tai edes hyviä”, Ruiza kurtisti kulmiaan.  
“Sen käsityksen sain silloin Kobessa etkä nyt helpota yhtään minun oloani. Tiedätkö aivan varmasti, mihin olet ryhtynyt ja voitko edes luottaa tuohon suojelijaasi? Entä jos hän järjestää sinut pulaan?”  
“Shinya ei ikinä laittaisi minua ongelmiin tai jättäisi vaikeuksiin”, vanhempi ilmoitti lujasti ristien kätensä rintakehälleen ja mulkaisi napakorua käyttävää.  
“Minä luotan häneen täysin – aivan yhtä paljon kuin sinuun.”

“Rauhoitu, en sanonut sitä pahalla”, lyhempi kohotti kätensä ilmaan rauhoittelevasti.  
“En minä heti epäile, että se kuka lienee Shinya satuttaisi sinua. En vain ole varma hänestä, etkä sinäkään äsken vaikuttanut. Miksi?”  
“Hänen nimensä on Terachi Shinya ja hän peri kaiken omaisuutensa isältään. Hän on hyvin rikas ja vaikutusvaltainen, koska…”, katujen kasvatti vaikeni vaivautuneena ja vilkaisi huolestuneena ympärilleen.  
“Kaikki ei taidakaan olla niin hyvin, kuin väitit”, nahkatakkinen kohotti kulmiaan tietäväisesti, jollain tapaa jopa tyytyväisenä.  
“Eikä nimikään ole minulle täysin tuntematon, vaikken liikemiesten maailmassa pyörikään. Jos hän on hyvännäköinen, olen saattanut pidemmän aikaa kuolata hänen kuvaansa jossain lehdessä.”  
“Kun en tiedä, miten tämän sanoisin…”, punkkari hieraisi päätään ja katseli tiukasti ympärilleen.  
He olivat kuitenkin kahdestaan, vaikka välillä ovista kulkikin ostoksilla käyviä naisia ja teinejä, mutta nyt ainakin oli onnekkaan hiljaista.  
“Kakista vain suoraan ulos”, nuorempi heilautti päätään huvittuneen virneen levitessä huulille.  
“Tai muussa tapauksessa otan puhelinluettelon käteen ja käyn läpi kaikki Tokion Terachi Shinyat soittelemalla ovikelloja.”

“Älä hullu edes harkitse sellaista!” punapää huudahti kauhusta kalvenneena ja kaappasi tulevan asevastaavan itseään vasten kietoen kädet suojelevasti hoikan vartalon ympärille.  
“Olet maailman epäonnekkain ihminen, jos löydät hänen kotinsa!”  
“En kyllä näillä näkyminen – päinvastoin”, vaaleampi mumisi kasvot painettuina vahvaa rintakehää vasten, mutta vaikutti selvästi hämmentyneeltä ystävänsä reaktiosta.  
“Yu~ki vääntää niskasi nurin ja vielä niin, että näet, kun Hitsugi viiltää mahasi auki! Ne kaksi saavat yhdellä ainoalla kosketuksella tuntemaan, kuin selkäranka katkeaisi kokonaan poikki ja vielä useammasta kohdasta samaan aikaan!” räväkämpi jatkoi kauhuissaan kuulematta lainkaan vaaleanruskeahiuksisen mutinaa siitä, ettei tiennyt, keistä edes puhuttiin.  
“Ja sitten vielä Noriko!” hän tarrasi äkisti lyhempää olkapäistä kiinni, kiskaisi kauemmaksi ja jäi tuijottamaan kasvoja hengittäen kiivaasti.  
“Se nainen on pahempi kuin kymmenen Yu~kin ja Hitsugin kaltaista henkivartijaa yhteensä! Se muumio turmelee kaikki hienot vaatteesi ja yrittää väkisin pukea yllesi rumia valkoisia paitoja, joita ei saa sitten millään enää auki! Sitten hän vielä nappaa jostain boakäärmettäkin pahemman pitkän otuksen ja yrittää kuristaa sinut sillä ja väittää sen muka komistavan kutittavan puvun kanssa! Aivan kuin siinäkään ei olisi tarpeeksi kestämistä, hän valmistaa kamalaa kalansilmämuhennosta merisiilikastikkeessa ja pakottaa jälkiruuaksi syömään vielä fugua!”  
“Jaahas, ei tuo kuulosta yhtään pahalta verrattuna äitiini”, Ruiza naurahti häkeltyneenä.  
“Ruiza, Noriko on vähintään yhtä paha tapaus”, Die vastasi totisena vitsailematta yhtään.  
“Usko minua – et halua kohdata häntä.”  
“Hyvä on, uskon – rauhoitu toki”, nuorempi kohotti kätensä taputellen punapään ranteita saadakseen toisen hellittämään otettaan.  
“Eli sillä sinun Shinyallasi on pelottava nainen sukulaisenaan tai alaisenaan ja sitten vielä jonkinlaiset vartijat. Ei enää kuulosta kovinkaan tavalliselta liikemieheltä – enemmän minulle tulee mieleen jenkkien kummisedät.”  
“Se ei ole kovin kauas veikattu”, kastanjanruskeasilmäinen tokaisi ja puraisi samassa huultaan kipeästi.

“Mitä?” kuului välittömästi hyvin tiukka kysymys ja vaaleampi kallisti päätään tehden niin katseellaan, äänellään kuin liikkeellään selväksi, että oli kuullut äskeisen ja tajunnut liikaa.  
“Minä…”, punkkari aloitti ja yritti kuumeisesti keksiä jotain, jolla voisi pitää Shinyan todellisen aseman salaisuutena.  
Tietenkään aivot eivät keksineet mitään järkevää ajatusta, kun sellaista kaivattiin. Vilkaistessaan epätoivoisena harmaanruskeita sielunpeilejä pidempi kuitenkin ymmärsi, ettei pääsisi luikertelemaan tästä mitenkään karkuun.  
“Ruiza, se mitä kerron sinulle, täytyy jäädä meidän kahden väliseksi”, vanhempi sanoi vakavana, matalan karhealla, mutta kuitenkin hiljaisella äänellä, ettei kukaan ulkopuolinen voinut kuulla sanoja, ellei olisi astellut tulevan asevastaavan vierelle.  
“Tämä ei saa levitä yhtään pidemmälle. Voinko luottaa sinuun?”  
“Die, unohditko, kenelle puhut?” vaaleanruskeahiuksinen naurahti levittäen käsiään.  
“Enkö muka ole ansainnut luottamustasi näinä vuosina? Olen aina tullut avuksesi, kun olet tarvinnut enkä ole tähän mennessä vielä kertaakaan pettänyt luottamustasi.”  
“Kyllä minä tiedän sen ja minä luotan sinuun”, räväkämpi myönsi, mutta ei kyennyt hymyilemään.  
“Jos menet puhumaan yhdellekin väärälle ihmisille, minä en välttämättä pysty suojelemaan sinua Shinyalta ja hänen miehiltään.”  
“Enköhän minä selviä kaikesta mahdollisesta – minulla on useampi suojelusenkeli rinnallani, kuin ehkä uskotkaan. Olen kuitenkin hiljaa, jos se helpottaa oloasi”, harmaanruskeasilmäinen lupasi ja taputti vielä vakuudeksi pidempänsä olkapäätä.  
“Ruiza… Shinya… Hän on… hän… hän on…”, katujen kasvatti veti syvään henkeä sulkien samalla silmänsä ja toivoi, ettei uutisensa säikäyttäisi ystäväänsä.  
“Yakuza.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Niin, siinä Dien varastamassa autossa ei tosiaankaan ollut tankki täynnä ja todennäköisesti sekin auto on ihme bensiinisyöppö  
> * h.Naoto ja Black peace now ovat japanilaisia vaatemerkkejä (joita minäkin havittelen, vaikka jälkimmäinen on tainnut jo lopettaa) ja hinnaltaan kalliimmillaan voivat olla jopa 195-256 euroa (paidat ja housut tietenkin aina vähemmän erikseen, mutta isompi mekko voi olla tuota luokkaa)


	11. Chapter 11

Die kohotti kasvonsa taivasta kohti avaamatta lainkaan silmiään. Hän odotti kuulevansa hirveän kauhun huudahduksen ja nopeasti kimitettyjä kysymyksiä, mitä hittoa punapää oli ajatellut ja mitä he nyt tekisivät tai vastaavasti epäuskoista tivaamista.  
Mitään ei kuitenkaan kuulunut.  
Vanhempi laski katseensa alas ja huomasi tapittavansa Ruizan täysin neutraaleja kasvoja.  
“Ruiza, onko sinulle vaikkua korvissa?” punkkari kysyi hämmentyneenä.  
Miksi ihmeessä toinen ei huutanut tai näyttänyt järkyttyneeltä? Tämähän oli, kuin ilmoitus olisi täysin arkipäiväinen juttu.  
“Ei tietääkseni”, vaaleampi vastasi hieraisten pikkurillillä korvaansa ja vilkaisi sitä sitten.  
“Ei, ei ole”, mitä pirtein vastaus sai kastanjanruskeasilmäisen lyömään itseään otsaan.  
“Ruiza, tajusitko sinä nyt, mitä minä sanoin?” jengiläinen oli repiä hiuksensa päästään.  
Jotenkin hänestä tuntui, että joko ystävänsä ei jaksanut ajatella yhtään mitään tai sitten vain halusi kiusata hänet henkihieveriin. Jälkimmäinen vaihtoehto tuntui jotenkin hyvin mahdolliselta.  
“Terachi Shinya, se mies, joka on huolehtinut minusta, ostanut kaikki vaatteeni ja jonka luona asun, on yakuza. Tajusitko? Hän on suuren mafian johtaja. Hän on yksi alamaailman vaarallisimmista ja voimakkaimmista miehistä!”

“Herran jestas, Die! Älä nyt tuollaisia huuda keskellä kaupunkia!” Ruiza rääkäisi kauhistuneena.  
Nopeasti tämä hyppäsi ystäväänsä vasten ja tunki kätensä Dien suuhun katsellen ympärilleen hiukan hermostuneena.  
“Emme kumpikaan halua varmasti joutua selittämään asioita kenellekään mafiamiehelle puhumattakaan poliiseista”, vaaleampi sihahti hampaidensa välistä ja mulkaisi terävästi pidempäänsä ottaessaan kätensä takaisin pyyhkäisten sen puhtaaksi syljestä toverinsa paitaan.  
“Tajusithan sinä viimein”, punapää henkäisi, vaikka äänestä aisti pienen syytöksen.  
“Kyllä minä paljon vähemmälläkin tajuan, ettei koko kylälle tarvitse kuuluttaa, kuka se sinun ihme suojelijasi on”, lyhempi näpäytti takaisin vilkuillen entistä tiiviimmin ympärilleen käden hiipiessä hetkeksi takkinsa sisätaskulle, mutta perääntyi sitten, kun ketään epäilyttävää ei näkynyt lähellä.  
“Ei kyllä näyttänyt siltä, että olisit tajunnut”, katujen kasvatti puolustautui.  
“Ja miten sinä odotit minun reagoivan? Kiljuvan ja sen jälkeen pökertyvän?” napakorua käyttävä kysyi sarkastisesti saaden vastaukseksi myöntävän nyökkäyksen.  
“Die, sinä olet uskomaton tapaus!” Ruiza purskahti nauruun äskeisen harmin kaikotessa tiehensä.  
“Pelkäsitkö minun oikeasti tekevän niin?”  
“Mitä muutakaan voi odottaa, kun kerron asuvani yakuzan kanssa?” Die kohautti olkiaan, mutta hermostus helpottui vähitellen päästäen jäsenet kahleistaan.  
“Tiedät kyllä, mihin yakuzat kykenevät ja miten paljon valtaa heillä on. Olet kuullut varmasti yhtä paljon yakuzoiden hirmutöistä kuin minä ja kuka tahansa järkyttyisi saadessaan kuulla, että hyvin menestynyt liikemies ja vielä hyväkäytöksinen miljonääri olisi yakuza, joka ottaisi minut siipiensä suojaan.”

“Unohdit, etten ole tavallinen kansalainen enkä varsinkaan kuka tahansa – tuostahan voisi loukkaantua”, nuorempi levitti käsiään ylpeänä antaen toisen katsella ja ihailla itseään.  
Virne kohosi vaaleanruskeahiuksisen kasvoille tämän jatkaessa:  
“Taisit jättää laskuista sen, etten todellakaan ole yhtä puhtoinen kuin sinä olet – tai siis olit. Sinähän sait kavereinesi minun kauttani aseenne ja pyysit minun apuani Kobessa hämäräpuuhiinne. Olen sinua syvemmällä alamaailman puuhissa, etten minä tuollaisesta ilmoituksesta enää hätkähdä – varsinkin, kun olen itsekin nähnyt muutaman yakuzan.”  
“Oletko?” punkkari säikähti samassa jääden katsomaan silmät suurina toveriaan, kuin olisi pelännyt tämän kuolevan, jos uskaltaisi räpsäyttää silmäänsäkään.  
“Olen, olen – vedä nyt ihan kunnolla henkeä ja rentoudu. Olen hengissä, enkä minä niin vain ole kuolemassa. Sinun pitäisi polttaa enemmän, kun olet noin kireä”, tuleva asevastaava naureskeli kaivaessaan taskujaan.  
“Shinyasta poltan jo nyt liikaa – hän ei pidä tupakasta”, pieni virne kohosi jengiläisen huulille, kun savukeaski nousi nahkatakin alta esiin.  
“Onneksi hän ei ole sitten nähnyt minun kuluttamiani sätkämääriä!” harmaanruskeasilmäinen purskahti raikuvaan nauruun unohtaen hetkeksi puuhansa.  
“Mikähän niitä yakuzoja vaivaa, kun ei tupakka kelpaa?”  
“Shinya taitaa olla harvinainen poikkeus”, räväkämpi myönsi kiinnittämättä suurempaa huomiota nahkatakkisen puheisiin.  
“Sen kyllä huomaa, mutta useat mafiamiehet pitävätkin johtajaansa poikkeuksena verrattuna muihin – näkevät ainutlaatuisena, jopa jumalana unohtaen tämän inhimilliset piirteet”, vaaleampi totesi napaten askista syöpäkääreen huuliensa väliin.  
“Shinya on ainutlaatuinen ja sen näkee, kun hänet tapaa, vaikkei edes kuuluisi mafiaan”, punapää väitti vastaan lyhemmän sytyttäessä tupakkansa.  
“Jälleen mafiamiehen puhetta”, napakorua käyttävä puhalsi hiukan savua ilmaan.  
“Se, että Shinya on yakuza ja vielä johtajasi, selittää monta asiaa. Ensinnäkin sen, miksi joku rikas kiho ottaisi siipiensä alle katulapsen ja antaisi tämän vielä pukeutua haluamallaan tavalla, vaikka se poikkeaisikin voimakkaasti hänen omasta tyylistään.”

“Toiseksi?” Die kohotti kysyvästi toista kulmaansa jääden miettimään ystävänsä puheita, jotka olivat jääneet vaivaamaan.  
“Toiseksi se myös selittää, miksi tuo kaikki. Tietenkin hän haluaa varmistaa, että alaisensa tekee työnsä mielellään ja toimittaa asiat – aivan kuten sinä teit Kobessa”, Ruiza selitti pyöräyttäen silmiään.  
“Sillä erotuksella, etten kuulu hänen mafiaansa – kuten ei jenginikään”, punahiuksinen päätti korjata arvaamansa väärinkäsityksen.  
“Niin varmaan – sinä siis asut yakuzan luona ihan huvin ja urheilun vuoksi teidän kummankin omasta vapaasta tahdosta ilman sen kummempaa syytä?” nahkatakkinen tuhahti epäuskoisena heiluttaen hetken aikaa tupakkaa ylös ja alas huuliensa välissä.  
“Mikäs se Koben juttu sitten oli? Pientä liikuntaa?”  
“Ja sitä, että halusin auttaa Shinyaa – kiitoksena kaikesta ja antaakseni hänelle edes hiukan lepoa kaikesta työstään”, katujen kasvatti vastasi niin rehellisesti, ettei suurinkaan skeptikko olisi voinut epäillä väitettä.  
Varsinkaan tuleva asevastaava ei kyennyt väittämään vastaan kuulemaansa. Nuorukainen katsoi silmät suurina vanhempaa ja räpytti muutaman kerran hämmentyneenä sielunpeilejään huulten raottuessa. Sätkä keikkui epävakaana täyteläisten huulien välistä pienen savun noustessa palavasta päästä ja vaikutti putoavan koska tahansa, jos syöpäkäärettä ei otettaisi käteen. Alitajunta sai ilmeisesti osakalaisen toimimaan, koska juuri kun tupakka oli putoamassa, sormet nappasivat siitä kiinni ja kuljettivat vartalon vierelle.  
“Et siis kuulu hänen mafiaansa? Et ole hänen alaisensa Kobessa käymisestäsi huolimatta?” vaaleanruskeahiuksisen oli pakko varmistaa.  
“En kuulu eikä mahdollisesta liittymisestä tai jatkuvasti tapahtuvasta yhteistyöstä ole edes keskusteltu”, punkkari vastasi varmalla äänellä.  
“Minä en kuulu jengini kanssa Shinyan alaisuuteen.”

“Sehän muuttaa sitten kaiken”, pirullisen kieroutunut virne kohosi yllättäen Ruizan huulille silmiin syttyessä nauravat pilkkeet.  
“Ai, ai, ai, vai että sellaista. Olisihan minun pitänyt aavistaa, että tässä on käynyt noin!”  
“Noin?” Die tunsi pudonneensa kirjaimellisesti prätkän selästä ja satuttaneensa vielä pahasti päänsä.  
Hänellä ei ollut mitään hajua siitä, mistä toinen puhui. Kaikeksi onneksi harmaanruskeasilmäinen oli hyvin suorapuheinen ja kertoisi kyllä ilomielin, mitä ajatteli ja tarkoitti puheillaan.  
“Senkin rontti, olisit heti sanonut, että olet sen Shinyasi lemmikki! Se olisi heti selittänyt kaiken!” napakorua käyttävä tönäisi hellästi punkkaria rintakehästä virnistäen viekkaasti tarjoten sitten tupakan askista.  
“Kyllähän minä tiedän omasta kokemustani, miten taitava olet erityisesti petipuuhissa, mutta en olisi silti uskonut, että ryhtyisit yakuzan kanssa sellaiseen. Siinä on haastetta, mutta varmasti paljon riemua ja tyydytyssä – tässähän iskee kateus!”  
“Ruiza, et kai sinä meinaa…?” pieni veikkaus hiipi katujen kasvatin mieleen, kun sormet tarttuivat hellästi yhteen syöpäkääreeseen vetäen sen varovaisesti esiin.  
“No, kerro nyt yksityiskohtia – olette sentään niin läheisiä, että olette varmasti päässeet sisäistämään toisianne ja tutkailemaan jokaisen millin”, vaaleamman sielunpeilit näyttivät siltä, kuin olisivat muuttuneet tähden muotoisiksi.  
“Kerrohan hänen jötikästään! Oliko se paksu? Kuinka nopeasti hänellä alkoi seistä? Kuinka pitkä hänellä oli?” kädet liikahtivat ripeästi ilmassa ja asettuivat noin kolmenkymmenen senttimetrin päähän toisistaan tupakan savutessa etu- ja keskisormen välissä.  
“Näin pitkä?”  
“Ruiza!” katujenkasvatti huudahti järkytyksestä ja tupakkansa putosi maahan.  
“Vai että näin lyhyt”, nahkatakkinen henkäisi samassa, kuin olisi saanut jo vastauksen siirtäen sormensa lähes kiinni toisiinsa.

“Ruiza, ei sinun kanssasi vain voi keskustella vakavasti tuollaisesta asiasta!” vanhempi aukoi suutaan ja pyöräytti silmiään kumartuessaan nappaamaan syöpäkääreensä asfaltilta takaisin sormiinsa.  
“Miten niin? Minähän keskustelen tärkeistä asioista aina vakavasti!” osakalainen puolustautui jengiläisen suoristautuessa pystyyn.  
“Vai oletko muka muuttunut niin ujoksi ja siveäksi, ettet kehtaa enää keskustella seksielämästäsi? Vai haluatko pimittää minulta kaikki tärkeät yksityiskohdat yakuzasi vartalosta ja huokauksista?”  
“Jos minulla edes olisi niitä yksityiskohtia, joita voisin pimittää”, pidempi huomautti vakavoituen samalla sanojensa myöten.  
Kastanjanruskeat silmät jäivät katsomaan surullisina sormissaan pitelemänsä sätkän valkoista käärettä. Räväkämmän alakuloisuus sai tulevan asevastaavan sulkemaan suunsa ja vajoamaan hiljaisuuteen. Nuorukainen tajusi, ettei kannattanut nyt avata suutaan, vaan seisoi siinä vaitonaisena vetäen muutaman kerran savua henkeensä. Siinä kaksikko seisoi hetken aikaa toisen vajottua ajatuksissaan, kun toinen antoi ystävälleen kaiken tarvitsemansa rauhan jääden odottamaan kuulevansa tarkemmin asiasta ja itse tilanteesta, joka pidemmällään oli.  
“Meidän suhteemme ei ole sellainen”, Die huokaisi hiljaa muistaen viimein ystävänsä läsnäolon ja heilautti hiukan röökikättään vihjatakseen sytyttämisestä.  
“En ole mikään rakastaja enkä kirppuja täynnä oleva lemmikki, mitä ikinä sillä sitten tarkoitit. Emme ole harrastaneet seksiä tai olleet mitenkään intiimisti tai romanttisesti. Emme ole käyneet edes samaan aikaan suihkussa samassa kylpyhuoneessa, että seksi on tällä hetkellä kaikkea muuta kuin mahdollista”, hän selitti synkästi vieden syöpäkääreen huuliensa väliin.  
Ymmärtäväinen hymy kaartui Ruizan huulille tämän ojentaessa sytkärin punahiuksisen kasvojen eteen, kun samaan aikaan peukalo napsautti kevyesti liekin syttyessä. Vanhempi liikautti päätään tulta kohti, mutta sitten käsi siirtyikin sivulle. Hetken aikaa osakalainen liikutti kättään saaden räväkämmän heiluttamaan päätään, kunnes jengiläinen katsoi merkitsevästi kulmiensa alta saaden leikin loppumaan viimein. Hyvin kevyt hymy hiipi kuitenkin pienesti huulille hänen nostaessaan kätensä liekin suojaksi, mutta pysähtyi sitten eikä sytyttänytkään tupakkaansa, vaikka olikin viimein saanut tilaisuuden.  
“Ei sillä, ettenkö olisi ajatellut asiaa tai haluaisi sitä”, pidempi henkäisi raskaasti liikauttaen sitten kevyesti päätään sytyttäen savukkeensa.

“Mikä sitten on esteenä?” vaaleanruskeahiuksinen kysyi kummissaan, mutta sai vastaukseksi paljon puhuvan katseen.  
“Shinya ei halua”, tämä totesi heti hymähtäen näkemästään ilmeestä.  
“Tuskin, vaikkemme ole edes puhuneet mistään sellaisesta”, punkkari myönsi puhaltaen savua ilmaan katseen noustessa samalla taivasta kohti, kuin olisi voinut sieltä löytää ratkaisun ongelmaansa.  
“Sitä paitsi hän tuskin on kiinnostunut miehistä. Hänen kotonaan on muutamilla seinillä ja lipastoilla kuvia itsestään jonkun sievän, tummanruskeahiuksisen ja suurisilmäisen tytön kanssa – selvästikin tyttöystävä.”  
“Tai sisko, mistäs sen tietää – oletko kysynyt?” harmaanruskeasilmäinen yritti järkeillä, vaikka äänessä pistikin pieni särö, kun mieli muisti suurimman osan ihmisistä olevan valitettavasti heteroita.  
Saattoihan nuorukainen myös muistella kaikkia niitä komeita uroksia, joita ei ollut koskaan saanut haluistaan ja toiveistaan huolimatta.  
“En, mutta tiedän sen, ettei kyseessä voi olla sisko eikä hyvä ystäväkään”, katujen kasvatti hymähti sarkastisesti.  
“Shinya kertoi minulle pienenä, että setänsä adoptoi hänet eikä muita sisaruksia enää ole. Sitä paitsi olen kuullut palvelijoiden voihkivan niin usein _’kunpa Miko olisi täällä’_ , ettei kyseessä voi olla kukaan muu kuin tyttöystävä. Ihme, etteivät korvani ole menneet jo lukkoon.”  
“Jos kyseessä olisi tyttöystävä, olisit kai sinä jo tavannut hänet”, vaaleampi veti savua henkeensä ja puhalsi sitten savurenkaan.  
“Sitä minäkin olen miettinyt, mutta Shinya on niin kiireinen koko ajan, ettei ole ehtinyt tekemään mitään muuta paitsi töitä”, punapää jäi jälleen tuijottamaan tupakkaansa, tällä kertaa savuaavaa päätä.  
“Tuskin aikaa olisi siis ollut tytöllekään.”  
“Tyttöystävä mahdollisesti vierailisi talossa ja varmasti olisi tullut tarkistamaan, kuka asuu poikaystävänsä kanssa – ellei jopa asuvan samassa rakennuksessa”, napakorua käyttävä heilautti kevyesti päätään kasvojen synkentyessä.  
“Elleivät asiat ole menneet toiseen suuntaan…”

“Mihin suuntaan?” vanhemman katse pomppasi samassa nahkatakkiseen.  
“Manan majoille”, Ruiza töksäytti, mutta jatkoi nopeasti nähdessään toisen vetävän terävästi raitista ulkoilmaa savun sijaan henkeensä.  
“Siis alamaailma ei ole kenellekään helppo paikka – ei edes yakuzoille puhumattakaan heidän rakastajilleen. Joskus kilpailijat pyrkivät heikentämään toisiaan tai vastaavasti pamauttamaan hengiltä, minkä takia läheiset voivat tahtomattaan kärsiä. Voi siis olla, että se tyttö on Shinyan tyttöystävä tai sitten kuollut rakastajatar. Kaikki on siis mahdollista tässä kohdassa ilman suurempaa tietoa.”  
“Siksi minä en siis voi tehdä mitään, vaikka haluaisin. Tyttö on esteenä”, Die hieraisi hiuksiaan antaen sormiensa kulkea pystyyn nostettujen hiusten lomassa.  
Ei hänellä olisi toivoakaan – Mikoksi joskus nimetty oli aivan liian kaunis ja sitä, mitä hän ei ollut.  
“Pah – tyttö on korkeintaan hidaste, mutta ei todellakaan este”, tuleva asevastaava huitaisi ilmaa.  
“Voin sanoa suoraan, että sinussa on paljon enemmän munaa kuin yhdelläkään naisella.”  
“Tietenkin, koska olen mies, mutta se ei nyt ole tämän asian pointti”, räväkämpi ravisti turhautuneena päätään.  
“Sinä pystyt antamaan lähes kenelle tahansa miehelle enemmän kuin monikaan nainen – älä aliarvioi taitojasi minun kuullen, kun olen määritellyt ne useampaan kertaa”, nuorukainen alkoi selvästi innostua ja rakentaa toiselle taistelutahtoa.  
“Ruiza, sinä unohdit erään tärkeän faktan, minkä se tyttö tuo esteenä”, punkkari henkäisi pitkään kasvaneesta ärtymyksestä.  
Kysyvä katse sai vanhemman lyömään kevyesti takaraivonsa seinää vasten.  
“Shinya on hetero!”

“Entä sitten?” tuleva asevastaava kysyi, kuin kuulemassaan ei olisi mitään ongelmaa.  
“Miten voisin edes kuvitella olevani yhtään enempää Shinyalle, kun hän on kiinnostunut naisista eikä miehistä!?” pidempi lähes karjui epätoivosta.  
“Senkin voi helposti hoidella”, harmaanruskeasilmäinen huomautti varisuttaen tuhkaa maahan.  
“Yksi tuttavani jopa kertoi, että muutama varsin tunnettu ja arvostettu mielitohtori on uskonut ihmisen olevan loppujen lopuksi biseksuaalinen olento. Eivät kaikki tule kaapista ulos teini-iässä kuten me, vaan löytävät itsensä ja mielitekonsa vasta vanhemmalla iällä.”  
“Mitä ehdotat? Että menisin puhumaan Shinyalle?” punapää murskasi röökinsä seinään ja antoi pudota maahan.  
Hän ei vain kyennyt polttamaan nyt.  
“En todellakaan – en ota sitä riskiä, että avaamalla suuni pilaan kaiken.”  
“No, vihjaa hänelle sitten selkeästi.”  
“Miten muka?”  
“Kävele alastomana talossa.”  
“Ruiza!”  
“Mitä?”  
“En todellakaan kävele Norikon nähden alastomana!”  
“Kiedo sitten vaikkapa pyyhe tai joku muu rätti ympärillesi, jos kerran haluat leikkiä siveää”, napakorua käyttävä ehdotti puhaltaen jälleen savurenkaan, joka muistutti tällä kertaa enemmän kylläkin soikiota.  
“Luulisi sinun keksivän kaiken maailman mahdolliset isku ja viettelytavat, kun tunnet minut!”  
“Mutta minä en voi tehdä mitään tuollaista”, vanhempi puristi kätensä nyrkkiin.  
“Mikset muka?” osakalainen kysyi epäuskoisena.  
“Koska en tiedä, kestänkö sitä, kun Shinya torjuu minut, tai mahdolliset seuraukset iskuyrityksistä”, kastanjanruskeasilmäisen katse vajosi alas käden koskettaessa hellästi kasvojaan.  
“Tulen varmasti torjutuksi – Shinyan tyttöystävän ja aikaisempien juttujen takia.”  
“Aikaisempien juttujen?” vaaleanruskeahiuksinen kurtisti kulmiaan.  
“Minä olen sanonut Shinyalle niin helvetin tyhmiä asioita ja käyttäytynyt sitäkin idiootimmin, vaikka hän on minulle tärkeä… todella tärkeä – voisin sanoa rakastavani häntä”, äänestä kuului selvä katkeruus ja pientä itseinhoa.  
“Sanoin aikaisemmin aivan hirvittäviä syytöksiä häntä kohtaan… Haukuin hänet lyttyyn ja kutsuin hyväksikäyttäjäksi… Olen pilannut kaiken…”

“Tuskin, kun kerran asut yhä hänen luonaan eikä sinua ole satutettu. Shinya on varmasti antanut sinulle anteeksi”, Ruiza sanoi hellästi ja astui aivan räväkimmän vartaloa vasten.  
Hellästi käsi nosti pikkuriikkisen Dien kasvoja, jotta päätä pidempi voisi kohdata ystävälliset sielunpeilit.  
“Sinun on kerrottava hänelle, miten paljon välität hänestä”, vaaleanruskeahiuksinen naurahti ystävällisesti.  
Tämä oli tajunnut kaikista puheista enemmän, kuin mitä oli ehkä tarkoitettu kuultavaksi. Saattoihan myös olla, että osakalainen oli ymmärtänyt ja nähnyt enemmän kuin punapää oli itse käsittänyt. Siltä ainakin jengiläisestä tuntui katsoessaan harmaanruskeita silmiä, jotka hymyilivät huulien mukana, kun tupakkakäsi nousi ja kääntyi hiukan. Sormet hipaisivat hellästi katujen kasvatin huulia, kun nuorukainen tarjosi vanhemmalle pienet sauhut jatkaen rauhallisesti viisaita sanojaan.  
“Siinä ei ole mitään pahaa, että kertoisit, mitä sinä haluat. Jos Shinyasi on todella niin hieno ihminen, kuin ajattelet, hän ansaitsee saada tietää sinun haluavan hänet. Ehkä sen jälkeen keksitte, miten voitte parhaiten jatkaa tästä eteenpäin. Sinun on joka tapauksessa kerrottava tunteistasi hänelle teidän kummankin vuoksi.”

\----------

Die paiskasi rennosti oven selkänsä takana kiinni olematta turhan huolellinen siitä, kuinka paljon ääntä onnistui pitämään teollaan. Koko talo varmasti kuuli hänen tulonsa, mutta siitä punkkari ei piitannut rientäessään suuresta eteissalista portaille loikkien ketterästi kuin vuorikauris askelmia ylöspäin. Hymy ylettyi korvasta korvaan punapään kiirehtiessä Shinyan työhuoneetta kohti. Yakuzan soittoa ei ollut kuulunut koko päivänä, mikä tarkoitti yhdessä vietettävää viikonloppua. Sitä katujen kasvatti odotti innolla. Hän halusi jo nähdä sieväkasvoisen! Korvat janosivat kuulla nuoremman ääntä ja erityisesti naurua, jota kuuli aivan liian harvoin. Vanhempi halusi olla toisen lähellä ja kiirehti siksi nopeasti eteenpäin kohteensa luokse. Todennäköisesti mafiapomo oli työhuoneessaan, mutta jos tätä ei näkyisi siellä… No, aina voisi yrittää huikata keittiön raosta Norikolle, jos tämä tietäisi, missä heidän isäntänsä oli. Samalla pitäisi tosin varoa, jos vanha nainen päättäisi heitellä miekkakaloilla – tarjotin kävisi varmaan riittävän hyvästä kilvestä. Tällä hetkellä räväkämpi oli koska tahansa valmis kohtaamaan pyylevän naisen ja nahistelemaan tämän kanssa. Päivä Ruizan kanssa oli saanut kohotettua hänen taistelutahtoaan niin mafiaa kuin tilannettaan vastaan. Tottahan lyhempi oli puhunut, kun oli sanonut, ettei ystävänsä ja vaaleanruskeahiuksinen voineet jatkaa ikuisesti nykyisellä tavalla. Osakalainen oli rohkaissut kertomaan tunteista ja samalla viihdyttänyt olemalla oma, pervon kieroutunut itsensä, vaikka välillä tässä välähtikin ymmärtäväinen – hyvin viisas ja ystävällisen huolehtiva puoli. Joskus jengiläinen oli epäillyt, että vaaleahiuksinen kärsi jakautuneesta persoonasta, mutta ajan ja ystävyyden myötä vanhempi oli tajunnut napakorua käyttävän putken olevan tavallisesti lyhyt, mutta kykeneväinen teleskooppimaisesti välillä pidentymään tilanteen vaatiessa. Sitä pitäisi varmaan kutsua avarakatseisuudeksi ja joustavuudeksi.

Toisessa kerroksessa, tosin väärältä puolelta portaista, Die tarttui tyytyväisenä kaiteen kulmassa olevaan puiseen koristepalloon ja kiepautti itsensä lennokkaasti ympäri oikeaan suuntaan hyräilen itsekseen. Kaupungilla ollessaan hän oli Ruizan pienen neuvon ansiosta rohkaistunut ja tehnyt päätöksiä, mitä aikoisi tehdä viikonlopun aikana. Rohkeus ei vielä riittänyt mihinkään tunteiden tunnustamiseen, varsinkin kun korvat kuulivat välillä omat aikaisemmin sanotut sanansa ja haukkunsa Shinyaa kohtaan suun väitettyä tämän olevan hyväksikäyttäjä ja murhaaja. Eikä pidempi myöskään kyennyt toteuttamaan yhtäkään niistä lähentely tai strippausideoista, mitä vaaleahiuksinen oli myös ehdottanut – liian uhkarohkeata tässä vaiheessa, kun ei oikeasti ollut mitään hajua siitä, miten yakuza reagoisi sellaiseen. Räväkämpi ei vieläkään uskonut lapsuuden ystävänsä rohkaisuista ja varsin järkiselitteisistä syistä huolimatta, että sieväkasvoinen vastaisi mitenkään hyvällä tavalla jengiläisen tunteisiin. Epäilyistään huolimatta hänellä oli silti suunnitelma: nauttia mafiapomon seurasta ja kerrankin täysin vapaasta viikonlopusta, mutta samalla hiukan kokeilla jäätä.

Kyllähän räväkämpi uskoi, että toinen piti hänestä, mutta luultavasti vain ja tasan ystävänä. Ei vaaleanruskeahiuksinen hirveästi tunteistaan ja ajatuksistaan puhunut eikä punkkarilla totta puhuen ollut kovinkaan usein tietoa, mitä mieltä nuorempi oikeasti oli hänen tekemisistään ja sanomisistaan. Lyhempi ei nimittäin paljastanut helpolla, milloin loukkaantui joistakin punapään liian lyhyen aikaan mietityistä tokaisuista, tai pitikö tämä oikeasti vanhemman riehumisen tasoisesta ilakoinnista ja suuriäänisyydestä. Oli itsestään selvää, että Tokion herra oli kasvatettu hyvin käyttäytyväksi nuoreksi mieheksi, joka keräsi kunnioitusta ja arvostusta eräänlaisella etäisyydellään sekä tietenkin sillä vakavan arvokkaalla, tuntemuksiaan paljastamattomalla olemuksellaan. Siksi tilanne olikin vaikea – ei pidempi tiennyt, mitä rikkaampi oikeastaan ajatteli hänestä. Kyllähän tämä vaikutti oikeasti ilahtuvan hänen näkemisestään ja nauravan kummallisille päähänpistoille, mutta olivatko ne aitoja tuntemuksia tai edes siinä mielessä, kuin hän oli tajunnut. Saattoihan nauru olla sarkasmiakin, jota kastanjanruskeasilmäinen ei vain ollut tyhmyyttään tajunnut. Vielä suurempi arvoitus tosin oli heidän suhteensa. 

Ruiza oli selittänyt tarkemmin, mitä oli tarkoittanut sanomisillaan, kunhan tätä oli ensin hiukan kovistellut – erityisesti siitä lemmikkinimityksestä. Yakuzat, kuten monet muut suurmiehet niin historiassa kuin nykypäivänä, pitivät lähes poikkeuksetta persoonastaan riippuen mielellään rakastajia, mutta myös lemmikkejä – ihmislemmikkejä. Miten lemmikit sitten erosivat paljon puhutuista rakastajista? Eivät ihan hirveästi, mutta heillä ei ollut yhtä paljon valtaa mafiaan tai suurmiehiin kuin rakastajilla. Lemmikkien ei tarvinnut vastata standarteiltaan niin ulkonäöllisesti kuin käytökseltään rakastettunsa imagoon tai asemaan kuten rakastajien, jotka saattoivat liikkua yakuzansa rinnalla julkisuudessa. Lemmikit olivat enemmän, osakalaisen sanoja lainaten, vakipanoja, jotka eivät olleet ystävänkaltaisia tovereita. Mafiapomot ja muut vastaavat tietenkin kustansivat asumisen ja maksoivat monet mahdolliset kulut, kuin olisivat oikeasti omistaneet nämä. Usein rakastajien kohdalla toimittiin samoin, mutta rakastajat olivat läheisempiä ja tärkeämpiä, näiden toiveita kuunneltiin ja toteutettiin vaikkei aina. Ihmislemmikit saivat rakastajista poiketen tehdä enimmäkseen, mitä halusivat, kunhan muistivat pysyä uskollisina ja tulla heti, kun käskettiin – kuin koirat. 

Sitä katujenkasvatti ei koskaan suostuisi olemaan. Hän ei ikinä, ei edes Shinyan vuoksi aikoisi alistua lemmikiksi, vaikka joutuisi valitsemaan elämän ja kuoleman väliltä. Rakastajana oleminen vielä menisi. Mieluummin hän haluaisi olla sieväkasvoiselle niin sydämen, mielen kuin kehon kumppani eikä mikään hetken tyydytyksen tuoja, kun muita ei ollut. Mitään tuollaista mies ei ollut eikä varmasti koskaan tulisi olemaan, jos se oli hänestä kiinni. Mitä Die sitten oli nuoremmalleen?  
Ystävä ilmeisesti, mutta millainen ystävä hän sitten oli? Siitä laihemmalla ei ollut tietoa. Parhaita ystäviä he eivät olleet, koska muutenhan punapää tietäisi, mitä toinen ajatteli ja tuntisi pienetkin mieliteot eikä olisi ollut niin epävarma. Kuinka hyviä ystäviä he sitten olivat? Olisi sekin ihan hyvä tietää, vaikka jengiläinen uskoi vahvasti, ettei se riittäisi hänelle pidemmällä tähtäimellä.

Mietteet kuitenkin katosivat punkkarin harppoessa toisessa kerroksessa pitäen huomaamattaan sellaista meteliä, että hiiret, mikäli niitä oli missään, kaikkosivat varmasti kartanosta ja tontilta. Seinät, jotka muistuttivat kovasti toinen tosiaan, kohosivat räväkimmän ympärillä, mutta ne eivät tuntuneet yhtä uhkaavilta kuin ensimmäisellä viikolla. Eikä rakennuskaan vaikuttanut enää niin sokkeloiselta, vaikkei punapää tiennytkään kaikkia huoneita, kuten kaipaamaansa – nimittäin Tokion herran makuukamaria, osasi hän jo nyt liikkua isäntänsä kodissa. Piti vain kuvitella, että käytävät ja huoneet olisivat katuja ja aukioita kaupungilla, silloin reittien lukeminenkin onnistui, vaikkei pari käytäväkylttiä olisi ollut lainkaan pahitteeksi. Onneksi vuosien kaduilla ja kaupungilla asumisesta oli se hyöty, että suuntavaisto oli kehittynyt erinomaiseksi, siksi kastanjanruskeasilmäinen tiesikin, minne oli menossa.

Hyräily muuttui kevyeksi viheltelyksi punkkarin tunkiessa kätensä rennosti taskuihinsa. Hän näki jo työhuoneen ja viereisen kirjastohuoneen ovet. Ei olisi enää kuin muutama metri ja sitten Dien edessä seisoisi tavoiteltu ovi, joka aukesi kesken räväkämmän ajatusten.  
Hitsugi avasi työhuoneen oven ja astui syrjään päästäen tummansiniseen liituraitapukuun pukeutuneen Shinyan astumaan käytävälle. Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen puki hartioidensa päälle valkoisen, pitkän takin, jota harvemmin käytti. Aivan yakuzan kantapäillä käveli Yu~ki, joka astahti käytävälle päästessään sivummalle tehden tilaa kahdelle katujen kasvatille aivan tuntemattomalle, varsin tavallisen näköiselle miehelle. Toisella näistä oli musta nahkarotsi ja mustat pystyt hiukset, toisella taas musta liivi ja lähes valkoisiksi värjätyt kutrit samalla kampauksella. Nopeasti jengiläinen tajusi syyn vaatteisiin ja hiuksiin – tyypit olivat identtiset kaksoset ja luultavasti mafiamiehiä.  
“Shinya- _sama_!” punapää huudahti riemuissaan ja otti muutaman hyppivän askeleen.  
Nuorempi kohotti nopeasti katseensa ylös kohti odottamatonta huudahdusta ja huomasi laihempansa hyppäävän tasajalkaa eteensä.  
“Moi!”  
“Kas, Die”, sieväkasvoinen totesi pidemmän jysähtäessä eteensä.  
Paukahdus kuului lujana ja Noriko sai varmasti sydänkohtauksen jossain alemmassa kerroksessa, kun pelkäsi jonkun tulevan kattona toimivan lattian läpi. Kiharapäinen kohotti huomaamattomasti kulmiaan ja vilkaisi työpariaan, joka sulki oven liittyen heidän seuraansa. Lettimäinen katsoi tuimasti takaisin, kummankin kääntyessä johtajansa puoleen. Nämä aistivat isäntänsä jäykistyneen paikoilleen kohottaen jäämuuria ympärilleen, mutta yhä pirteä kastanjanruskeasilmäinen ei näyttänyt sitä huomaavan.  
“Joko olet vapaa?” Die kysyi iloisena kiinnittämättä huomiota siihen, ettei toinen valittanut samattelusta tapojensa mukaan, vaikka vilkaisikin kummissaan kahta mafiamiestä.  
Mitä nämä oikein tekivät vielä täällä?  
“Meillä on paljon puuhasteltavaa ja olen kyhännyt ties mitä ideoita, mitä tekisimme!”  
“Valitettavasti ei onnistu, Die”, Shinya kertoi vakavana kasvojensa synkentyessä hiukan.  
“Minulla on töitä.”

“Töitä?” pidempi hätkähti hämmentyneenä hymyn hyytyessä siihen.  
Mutta toinenhan oli luvannut soittavansa, jos tulisi ongelmia. Käsi vilahti nopeasti takin taskulle etsimään uutta puhelinta. Olisiko muka mahdollista, että kaikesta vahtimisesta ja päivystämisestä huolimatta hän ei ollut huomannut kännykän soimista, vaikka Ruiza oli jo nauranut hänen muistuttavan huolestunutta vaimoa. Sormet selasivat puhelinta, mutta ruudulla ei näkynyt yhtään vastaanottamatonta puhelua – äänetkin olivat päällä ja vielä täydellä volyymilla, ettei raskasta soittoääntä vain voinut jättää kuulematta.  
“Mutta sinä et ole soittanut”, räväkämpi henkäisi samassa nostaen katseensa ruskeasilmäiseen.  
“En ole ehtinyt”, rikkaampi kääntyi poispäin kävellen punkkarin ohi henkivartijoidensa seuratessa perässä.  
“Menikö tapaaminen huonosti? Sattuiko jotain?” jengiläinen kääntyi nopeasti ympäri huomaamatta kaksosten jääneen seisoskelemaan ovelle.  
“Ei mitään ihmeellistä”, yakuza sanoi pysähtyen muutaman metrin päähän vieraastaan.  
Vaaleampi ei kuitenkaan edes vilkaissut jengiläistä, vaan piti katseensa tiukasti edessään äänen pysyessä tasaisena, mutta tavanomaista matalampana.  
“Ja tapaaminen sujui, kuten pitikin.”  
“Miksi sitten sinulla on töitä? Sinähän sanoit, että saisit viikonlopun vapaaksi, jos tapaaminen menisi hyvin”, laihempi ravisti päätään käsittämättä enää yhtään mitään.  
Tai oikeastaan katujen kasvatti ei ymmärtänyt nuorempaansa eikä varsinkaan tämän käytöstä. Miksi vaaleanruskeahiuksinen ei katsonut häntä puhuessaan tai edes vilkaissut, vaan seisoi paikoillaan tuijottaen eteensä? Ei tuo ollut lyhemmän tavanomaista käyttäytymistä eikä selkäkään ollut tavallisesti noin jäykkänä, kuin kymmenet piikit olisivat kulkeneet pitkin selkärankaa. Mistä lähtien Tokion herra oli edes puhunut noin matalalla, kovalla äänellä, kuin olisi ollut uhattu? Oliko jotain vakavaa tapahtunut? Oliko mafia joutunut vaikeuksiin?  
“Joskus töitä vain ilmestyy”, vastaus tuli suorastaan jäätävänä mafiapomon lähtiessä jälleen liikkeelle – tällä kertaa tämän ja henkivartijoiden perään lähtivät myös kaksi mafiamiestä.

“Shinya, odota!” Die huudahti rynnäten pieneen juoksuun ja ohitti rikollisjärjestön johtajan pysähtyen tämän eteen.  
“Mikä on?” kastanjanruskeasilmäinen kysyi vakavana.  
“Ei mikään”, sieväkasvoinen vastasi, mutta katsoi jälleen muualle – tällä kertaa vanhemman ohi portaille.  
“Shinya, minä näen selvästi, että jokin on pielessä. Käyttäydyt kummallisesti – lähes vihamielisesti ja olet synkän näköinen. Olen huolissani sinusta”, punapää kertoi totisena kääntäen katseensa henkivartijoihin.  
Hitsugi näytti siltä, kuin olisi halunnut tuhahtaa harvinaisen pilkallisesti. Tämä risti kätensä rintakehälleen ja katseli tiukasti seiniä, kuin olisi sillä tavalla saanut pidettyä itsensä jotenkin kurissa. Lettipäisen ilme koveni koko ajan ja tämä näytti paljon pelottavammalta saaden katujen kasvatin kurtistamaan kulmiaan. Hän katsoi seuraavaksi Yu~kia, joka seisoi paikoillaan kädet sivuillaan. Kiharahiuksinen tuijotti, toisin kuin parinsa, suoraan räväkimmän kasvoja kulmiensa alta, kuin olisi yrittänyt päästä kallon sisään. Pistävästä ilmeestä punkkari osasi päätellä, samalla kun henkivartija puristi kättään uhkaavasti nyrkkiin, että jotain oli todellakin tapahtunut.  
“En ole sokea, vaan näen, ettei kaikki ole hyvin. Mitä on tapahtunut?” punapää yritti tavoittaa nuoremman katsetta, mutta itsepintaisesti tämä katsoi muualle.  
“Kerro minulle.”  
“Mitä kertoisin, kun ei ole mitään kerrottavaa?” ruskeat silmät kävivät pikaisesti katujen kasvatin kasvoilla, mutta kääntyivät muualle.  
“Kaikki on hyvin ja minä käyttäydyn ihan normaalisti”, yakuza lisäsi vielä ja otti askeleen ohittaakseen vieraansa, mutta pidempi astui eteen estäen toisen aikeet.  
“Shinya, en ole idiootti ja näen kyllä niin sinusta kuin Hitsugista ja Yu~kista, että jokin on todella pahasti pielessä. Älä vaivaudu esittämään mitään muuta, kun tiedät, ettei se mene läpi. Kerro, mikä on”, punkkari vaati lujalla, päättäväisellä äänellä.  
“Minähän sa-” nuorempi aloitti kireänä.  
“Valehtelit pikemmin kuin sanoit. Lakkaa jo väittämästä vastaan ja kerro, missä mennään ja mitä on tapahtunut. Onko tullut ongelmia, joissa voisin auttaa?” jengiläinen katsoi huolestuneena lyhempäänsä toivoen voivansa jotenkin lukea ajatuksia.  
“Jos voin auttaa sinua, teen sen ilomielin”, käsi kurottautui eteenpäin koskettamaan rikollisjärjestön johtajan olkapäätä.

Shinyan kasvoilla värähti kauhun ja surun sekainen ilme tämän kavahtaessa aivan yllättäen taaksepäin. Käsi nousi välittömästi ylös tehden pienen huitaisun, joka ei kuitenkaan osunut Diehen, mutta perääntymisellään ja liikkeellään onnistui pysäyttämään pidemmän kosketuksen jäädessä osumatta.  
Punkkarin ilme valahti täysin ja suu raottui täydellisestä hämmennyksestä. Kyllä sielunpeilit olivat tajunneet kaiken, mutta aivot eivät halunneet uskoa niiden välittämää tietoa. Yakuza oli väistänyt häntä – estänyt koskettamasta. Pahinta oli kuitenkin ilme, jota vanhempi ei ollut koskaan uskonut näkevänsä. Ruskeissa silmissä oli ollut säikähdyksen ja kummallisen surun lisäksi inhoa. Aivan kuin hänen kosketuksensa olisi tuntunut ikävältä, likaiselta.  
“Sinä olet tehnyt jo tarpeeksi”, rikkaampi sanoi nopeasti äskeistä matalammalla, suorastaan kireämmällä äänellä Yu~kin asettaessa valkoista takkia paremmin johtajansa harteille, kun se oli meinannut pudota.  
“Minulla on töitä – en ehdi juttelemaan”, vaaleanruskeahiuksinen lisäsi vielä jatkoksi, ennen kuin purjehti ripeästi harppoen katujen kasvatin ohi.  
Hindu kushin miehet liikkuivat välittömästi isäntänsä perässä, kuin olisivat olleet tämän varjoja eikä lainkaan ihmisiä. Nämä eivät sanoneet mitään tai ilmaisseet tuntemuksiaan jättäessään räväkimmän taakseen.

Uskomatta näkemäänsä ja kuulemaansa lainkaan mahdolliseksi, jengiläinen kääntyi katsomaan kolmikon menoa nielaisten hiljaa. Askeleet vierellä saivat hänet vilkaisemaan sivulleen. Kaksoset kävelivät hänen ohitseen vilkaisten pisintä kohauttaen samalla selvästi äimistellen olkiaan, ennen kuin juoksivat sieväkasvoisen perään. Kaksikon katseet saivat kuitenkin kastanjanruskeasilmäisen tajuamaan pienen seikan: nämä olivat aivan yhtä hämmästyneitä Tokion herran käyttäytymisestä kuin punapääkin oli.  
Jotain oli siis tapahtunut eikä kaikki ollut Shinyalla hyvin.

**********

Kahden päivän sisällä Die tiesi, mikä oli vialla. Shinya oli vihainen – helvetin vihainen, jos tarkkoja oltiin. Yakuzan raivo vain oli toisenlaista, huomattavasti pelottavampaa kuin se, jos tämä olisi karjunut koko ajan ja hajottanut ainakin puolet kotinsa koriste-esineistä. Nuoremman viha oli niin kylmää, että olisi voinut kuvitella jääkauden iskeneen uudelleen maapallolle – ja se juuri tekikin sieväkasvoisesti pelottavan, koska mieli tiesi täsmälleen, mitä teki tai voisi tehdä. Jokainen kartanossa käyvä mafiamies oli varpaillaan – jopa palvelijat olivat niin varautuneita, että yrittivät olla tekemättä pienen pienintäkään inhimillistä virhettä.

Riku ihmetteli mafiamiehilleen suureen ääneen perjantaina, mikä Tokion herraa vaivasi eikä huomannut lainkaan punapään kuunnelleen salaa. Kenelläkään mafian jäsenellä ei tuntunut olevan mitään käsitystä, mitä oli tapahtunut ja miksi. Alamaailman ketaleet olivat suorastaan järkyttyneitä, kun äkkiä heidät potkittiin töihin kehittämään lisää suunnitelmia vallan ja rikkauksien saamiseksi, vaikka rikollisjärjestön johtajan olisi pitänyt nauttia vapaasta viikonlopustaan. Lähimpiin alaisiin kuuluvalla varkaalla ei ollut mitään tietoa, mikä johtajaansa vaivasi eikä Anzikaan osannut sanoa, vaan pyrki välttelemään sieväkasvoista ja juoksi muutaman kerran kiireesti pois työhuoneesta, kuin olisi pelännyt tulevansa muuten ammutuksi.  
“Mikä helvetti Shinya-samaa vaivaa!?” jokapaikanhöylä oli henkäissyt perjantai-iltana nojatessaan hengästyneenä alimassa kerroksessa portaiden viereiseen seinään, kun punkkari oli kävellyt ohi.  
Siihen ei näyttänyt kukaan osaavan vastata. Ei edes Noriko, joka sentään oli talossa palvelijoiden ylin johtaja ja komenteli mielensä mukaan omaksi huvikseen myös mafiamiehiä, jos nämä eivät toimineet tarpeeksi hyvin talon sääntöjen mukaan. Nainen, jota kaikki kunnioittivat eikä vähiten tosiaankaan mafiapomo, oli ihmeissään kasvattamansa nuoren miehen käyttäytymisestä, mutta jotenkin tämä tuntui myös ymmärtäväiseltä – aivan kuin pyylevä olisi tajunnut kenenkään muun huomaamatta osan syistä, jotka olivat ottaneet ruskeasilmäisen kehon kylmän vihan valtaan. Ei tämä tosin ollut ainoa, joka oli tajunnut vaaleamman raivosta jotain. Jengiläinenkin oli huomannut pienen asian, joka sai hänet entistä hämmentyneemmäksi, mutta samalla myös katkeran surulliseksi.

Shinya oli vihainen hänelle. Sen Die tajusi lopullisesti lauantaiaamuna, kun oli yrittänyt ties kuinka monennen kerran päästä nuoremman puheille kysyäkseen, mitä oli tapahtunut. Lyhempi kuitenkin vältteli vierastaan todella taitavasti ja ne kerrat, kun ei voinut vältellä, kuten tullessaan päivemmällä pois makuuhuoneestaan kohdaten huoneen paikantaneen jengiläisen, tämä väitti kaiken olevan hyvin ja häipyi nopeasti paikalta. Vähäpuheisuus, synkkyys ja päin naamaa valehteleminen tuntuivat tanton iskuilta punapään rinnassa, kun hän yritti selvittää, mikä oli suututtanut ruskeasilmäiseen. Kaikista kiduttavimmilta, kuin joku olisi pistellyt skorpionin piikeillä myrkyn raastaessa elimiä ja suonia, tuntuivat sieväkasvoisen ilme ja liikkeet, kun tämä väisti jengiläisen kosketusta. Se viimeistään valaisi tilanteen vanhemmalle ja vielä niin kirkkaana, ettei punapää saanut yöllä unta, vaan makasi vuoteensa päällä pelkissä pääkallokuvioisissa boksereissaan tuijottaen tympääntyneenä kattoa. Hän ei ollut jaksanut vetää edes peittoa päälleen.

Yöpöydällä oleva lamppu valaisi hämärästi varsin isokokoista, yksinkertaisesti sisustettua vierashuonetta, jossa oli tietenkin tavallista leveämpi sänky, joka oli verhottu vitivalkoisilla lakanoilla. Kummallakin puolella vuodetta olivat vaaleat, luonnollisen puun väriset yöpöydät, joiden päällä oli valkoiset, muoviset valaisimet, jotka osoittivat suoraan vuodetta kohti vain toisen ollessa päällä. Neliömäisen huoneen seinustoilla oli muutama vaatekaappi ja lipasto, joissa saattoi säilyttää vaatteita. Lähellä ikkunaa oli neliömäinen pöytä muutaman tuolin kanssa. Kaikki huonekalut oli valmistettu vaaleasta puusta ja päälle oli maalattu vain kevyt lakkapinta, jotta puun juovikkuus, kasvuvuosien värivaihtelut, tulivat pehmeästi esiin peittymättä minkään erillisen värin alle. Seinät oli maalattu raikkaan sinisiksi ja lattialla oli harmahtava matto, joka peitti jokaisen kulman, mitä huoneesta löysi. Vierashuone, kuten kaikki muutkin tilapäisille asukkaille tarkoitetut nukkumatilat, oli sisustettu yksinkertaisesti vaikkakin hienosti, koska muussa osaa taloahan sitä aikaa vietettiin. Paikka ei kuitenkaan ollut siisti – kaikkea muuta. Lipaston päälle, pöydälle, tuoleille ja niiden selkänojille oli viskattu valtava kasa vaatteita mitä mielenkiintoisemmiksi ja kummallisimmiksi muhkuroiksi. Jopa vaatekaapin muutaman oven päälle oli viskattu joku takki eikä vaatekappaleiden tunteista ollut välitetty lainkaan. Ovenkin vieressä olevat kengät, jotka jalassa liikuttiin muutamia poikkeusta lukuun ottamatta koko talossa makuuhuoneita lukuun ottamatta, makasivat levällään, kuin joku pieni lapsi olisi käynyt leikkimässä niillä muistamatta laittaa niitä oikeille paikoilleen oikeiden parien kanssa vierekkäin. Seinustoilla ja nurkissa oli muutama pölypallo, jotka punkkari oli käynyt hakemassa imurista takaisin vastalauseeksi Norikolle, kun tämä oli siivonnut muutama päivä sitten hänen huoneensa.

Toisiaan takaa ajavat villakoirat ja siellä täällä ryppyisinä lojuvat vaatteet eivät kuitenkaan olisi voineet kiinnostaa synkkää katujen kasvattia yhtään enempää. Mitähän hittoa hän oli nyt onnistunut tekemään, että oli suututtanut yakuzan noin pahasti? Kukaan ei näyttänyt tietävän sitä kunnolla, paitsi tietenkin vihastuneen lisäksi Hitsugi ja Yu~ki, mutta nämä eivät tasan tarkkaan kertoisi syitä – varsinkin, kun vaikuttivat itsekin jollain tapaa suuttuneilta hänelle. Aivot raksuttivat tasaiseen tahtiin, kun räväkin yritti miettiä päänsä puhki, mitä olikaan tehnyt sillä viikolla – tai oikeastaan torstaina – kun oli saanut sytytettyä vihan liekin nuoremmassaan. Oliko vaaleanruskeahiuksinen onnistunut löytämään palasen siitä kummallisesta, isosta kalliinnäköisestä ruukusta, jonka hän oli onnistunut vahingossa rikkomaan viime viikolla? Eihän hän tiennyt, kuinka paljon sellainen harvinaisen ruma vaasi oikein maksoi – saattoihan sekin olla jokin perintökalleus. Vaisto kuitenkin sanoi, että ainut, joka siitä suuttuisi, olisi taloudenhoitaja. Ruskeasilmäinen tuskin suuttuisi tuolla tavalla saadessaan tietää koriste-esineensä joutuneen lopullisesti roskiin, todennäköisesti tämä vain huomauttaisi asiasta ystävällisesti tai vitsailisi vaativansa korvauksia ja pyytäisi olemaan rikkomatta enempää tavaroita. Entä jos tämä oli huomannut ruukun kadonneen yhden käytävän syvennyksestä ja sitten vielä tajunnut sisimmässä olohuoneessa olevan kolmen tanton pidikkeen myös hajonneen ja tulleen kasatuksi huteralla liimalla? Sekään ei kuulostanut uskottavalta syyltä suuttua tuolla tavalla tai ainakaan jättää kertomatta, mitä pahaa hän oikein oli tehnyt. Helvetti! Mitään järkevää ei tullut mieleen, mistä Die olisi voinut olla varma, että se suututtaisi Shinyan tuolla tavalla! Jos kyseessä olisikin ollut Yuu, Zero, Tsukasa tai Ruiza parin muutaman muun tuttavan kanssa, hän olisi osannut turhia miettimättä veikata, mistä oli kyse, mutta mafiapomon kallon sisälle oli mahdotonta nähdä. Eihän kukaan muukaan tiennyt Hitsugin ja Yu~kin lisäksi, mitä kovan luun takana oikein liikkui eikä Norikokaan suostunut kertomaan omista arvauksistaan, koska ne eivät kuulemma kuuluneet kenelläkään tai olleet edes varmoja. Oli siinä reilu nainen, joka ei yhtään halunnut auttaa pulassa olevaa, mutta toisaalta taas räväkin olisi varmasti pyörtynyt kauhusta, jos pyylevä olisikin yllättäen tarjonnut apuaan hänelle. Tosin, tällä hetkellä punapää olisi ollut valmis tekemään melkein mitä tahansa, jos nainen olisi antanut edes pienen vihjeen rikkaimman suuttumuksen syystä.

Katujen kasvatti huokaisi raskaasti vieden kätensä päänsä alle kastanjanruskeiden silmien tarkkaillessa hämärässä erottuvan kattolampun kukkamaista varjostinta. Oli jo myöhä, lähes keskiyö, mutta punkkari ei vain saanut unta. Hän inhosi tällaisia tilanteita eikä olisi halunnut vain maata siinä, vaan potkaista yakuzan makuuhuoneen oven auki ja vaatia selitystä. Se kuitenkin vain suututtaisi lyhempää vielä lisää. Eräs toinenkin asia häiritsi miestä, eikä se ollut lainkaan hyvä yhdistelmä huolien kanssa.  
Hänellä oli nälkä.

Maha murisi hiljaa pimeydessä saaden jengiläisen huokaisemaan uudelleen. Oli tämäkin hetki vatsalle päättää ilmaista tyhjyyttä. Kun ei hänellä varsinaisesti ollut nälkä, tai oikeastaan syöminen vain tuntui turhalta asialta. Ei ruoka kuitenkaan parantaisi tilannetta tai auttaisi nukahtamisessa. Uni ei vain ollut tullakseen. Die puhalsi turhautuneena otsallaan olevia värjättyjä hiuksia ja kohottautui istumaan hajareisin nojaten polviinsa. Ei tässä makoilussakaan ollut mitään järkeä, kun hän ei vain nukahtanut eivätkä aivotkaan keksineet ratkaisua kaikkiin ongelmiin. Ainakin tämä todisti räväkämmälle, etteivät Ruizan puheet ja niistä syntyneet ajatukset hänen ja yakuzan välisestä siteestä olleet totta. Ei heillä olisi minkäänlaisia mahdollisuuksia suhteeseen, koska ei Shinyalla ollut minkäänlaisia tunteita häntä kohtaan. Ystävyyskään ei tuntunut enää todelliselta vaihtoehdolta, koska luulisihan, että ystävälle voisi kertoa, kun toinen oli tehnyt jotain loukkaavaa. Vaaleampi taas ei puhua pukahtanut, vaan vetäytyi kuoreensa, valehteli ja pimitti kiukkunsa syytä.

Toisaalta taas, yhtä asiaa jengiläinen ei tajunnut haroessaan synkkänä hiuksiaan. Luulisi, että hänet olisi jo tapettu, jos vanhempi olisi todella tehnyt jotain aivan kamalaa. Olihan rikkaampi sentään yakuza, ja pikkulapsetkin tiesivät, ettei mafiapomoja pitänyt ärsyttää. Tietenkin sieväkasvoinen ei ollut samanlainen kuin rikollisjärjestöjen geneeriset johtajat vaan paljon enemmän ja upeampaa, mutta loppujen lopuksi tämä oli alamaailman suuria herroja, jotka hallitsivat pelolla, kivulla ja kuolemalla. Miksei häneen ollut koskettu tai vieläkään tapettu? No, muut mafiamiehet ja palvelijat olivat vähintään yhtä pihalla johtajansa ajatuksista kuin katujen kasvatti, ettei näistä ollut huolta, mutta eräästä kaksikosta ei voinut sanoa samaa. Miksi Hitsugi ja Yu~ki eivät olleet käyneet hänen kimppuunsa, kun vaikuttivat jollain tapaa ainakin yhtä vihaisilta kuin isäntänsä ellei jollain tapaa enemmänkin. Miksi siis punapäällä oli kaikki jäsenet tallella ja henkikin vielä kulki? Ehkä hän vain kuvitteli olevansa elossa ja olikin kuollut. Oikea käsi siirtyi rinnan päälle sydämen kohdalle selän suoristuessa ja vasen käsi liukui kaulalle sormien hakiessa pulssia. Kyllä, punkkari oli yhä elossa, vaikka sydän tuntuikin lyövän ontosti, kuin ei olisikaan ollut kokonainen.  
Vatsasta kuuluva kupliva murahtelu sai Dien pyöräyttämään silmiään. Vatsalaukku oli selvästi sitä mieltä, ettei siitä ollut huolehdittu riittävästi.  
“Kyllä, kyllä – mennään varastamaan jotain keittiöstä”, mies sanoi keskivartalolleen, ennen kuin kohottautui ylös.  
Edessä oli vain pieni tehtävä, ennen kuin hän voisi hiippailla alakertaan – nimittäin vaatteiden metsästys. Oli kylläkin niin myöhä, ettei katujen kasvatti uskonut voivansa törmätä kehenkään, mutta parempi mennä varman päälle, tai hänen nykyisellä tuurillaan papiljottipäinen Noriko tulisi vastaan ja tämä oli ehdottomasti viimeinen ihminen maailmassa, jonka edessä punapää halusi näyttäytyä puolialastomana – toistamiseen. Katse harhaili lampun valossa lattialle metsästämään, mitkä housuistaan ottaisi, mutta tyytyi sitten lähimpiin: polvista ja lahkeista risaisiin, hyvin vaaleisiin farkkuihin. Puettuaan housut jengiläinen raahautui vuoteensa toiselle puolelle metsästämään sukkia. Keittiön lattia ei ollut mikään maailman lämpimin, vaan oli valmistettu kivilaatoista saaden varpaat ikävän nopeasti jäätymään. Pienestä valosta huolimatta saman parin sukkia oli lähes mahdotonta löytää ja osittain myös laiskuuden vuoksi punkkari puki lopulta valkoisen ja tummanharmaan sukan toikkaroiden metsästämään paitaa. Hän heitti muutaman vaatteen pitkin huonetta, kunnes löysi erään uusimman ostoksensa huokaisten uskomattoman raskaasti. Paita oli tumma, hiukan verenpunainen huppari, jonka hihat oli revitty pois. Vaatteen rinnuksissa oli mustaa, maalatun näköistä tekstiä ja läikkiä, kuin joku olisi ravistanut pensseliä kesken kaiken, mutta itse teksti oli ollut miehen varsinainen ostosyy: Die! Die! Die!  
Kastanjanruskeasilmäinen oli lähinnä ajatellut hupparia vitsiksi ja yakuzan viihdykkeeksi, mutta idea oli mennyt sen sileän tien, kun toinen oli suuttunut. No, turha hyvää paitaa oli jättää nurkkaan lojumaan. Olihan se silti hänen mielestään ihan kiva, kuten punahiuksinen muistutti itseään vetäessään rivakasti vaatteen ylävartalonsa päälle, että pääsisi nopeasti syömään, ennen kuin koko talo heräisi murisevaan vatsaansa.

Die raotti varovaisesti ovea ja kurkisti käytävälle. Valot loistivat katosta valaisten ympäristön, mutta tällä kertaa ne olivat hämärtyneet hyvin pimeiksi, ettei käytävän toisessa päässä olevia ihmisiä olisi välttämättä tunnistanut heti. Ensimmäisinä päivinä jengiläinen oli ihmetellyt, minkä takia talossa pidettiin lähes ympäri vuorokauden valoja päällä, mutta oli nopeasti tajunnut niiden olevan palvelijoita varten. Myöhemmin mietittyään punapää oli myös todennut, että niin varkaille kuin vihollisille olisi aina suurempi kynnys tunkeutua taloon, jossa oli valot päällä – mikäli kukaan olisi niin tyhmä, että tunkeutuisi yakuzan kotiin. Tai no, olihan hänkin uhkarohkeasti vain kaahannut prätkällään kartanolle, koska oli halunnut nähdä Shinyan, pyytää anteeksi ja ennen kaikkea olla taas yhdessä tämän kanssa, mutta se oli aivan eri asia.  
Katujen kasvatti hiippaili käytävillä sukkasillaan, vaikka tavallisesti siellä ja suurissa, yleisesti käytössä olevissa huoneissa mentiin kengät jalassa, mutta ei hän vain jaksanut tähän aikaa illasta pukea jalkineita. Ketään ei näkynyt, kun punkkari saavutti toisessa kerroksessa portaiden päädyn ja aulassakaan kukaan ei tullut vastaan tai ilmestynyt jostain huoneesta. Kaikki olivat varmasti nukkumassa, vaikkakin valmiina yllättäviin tilanteisiin ja rakennuksen portilla sekä ulkoseinustoilla liikkui mafiamiehiä vartioimassa. Vartijat eivät kuitenkaan olleet yhtään kiinnostavia punahiuksisen mielestä hänen pidellessä välillä mouruavaa vatsaansa. Toivottavasti keittiöstä löytyisi jotain helppoa, yksinkertaista syötävää, koska miehellä oli yksi iso ongelma – hän ei osannut tehdä ruokaa. Tai ainakaan kokkaustaidoissa ei ollut mitään kehuttavaa, kuten miehen ystävät olisivat voineet kertoa. Zero oli kerran todennut, että keitetyt, vanhat sukatkin olisivat syötävämpiä kuin räväkimmän ruuat. Sitä paitsi, Dien taistelu kattiloita ja pannuja vastaan herättäisi vain huomiota ja saisi palvelijat tulemaan paikalle eikä punkkari tosiaankaan ollut sillä tuulella, että kestäisi yhtäkään nenäänsä nyrpistävää sisäkköä tai hovimestaria. Jokaisen palvelusväkeen kuuluvan kannatti siis pysyä kaukana nälkäisestä luolamiehestä.

Keittiökäytävän näkeminen sai pienen, helpottuneen huokaisun kantautumaan hiljaisena talossa, mutta sitten punahiuksisen lihakset jännittyivät täysin. Käytävien valoista huolimatta lattiaa pitkin, rauhoittavan laventelinsinisen maton yli kulki kirkas, lähes valkoisen omainen valojuova. Kastanjanruskeat silmät seurasivat selvää raitaa eteenpäin huomaten keittiön oven, joka oli raollaan. Kulmat kurtussa katujen kasvatti tarkensi kuulonsa äärimmilleen yrittäen työntää vatsassaan vähitellen vaikenevan murinan ja talon oman elämän äänet syrjään. Mikäli kukaan ei ollut unohtanut keittiön valoja päälle, kuuluisi varmasti astioiden kilahtelua, askeleita tai muuta ääntä, jotka paljastaisivat asian laidan. 

Ääniä todellakin kuului, kun keskittyi täysin kuuntelemiseen, mutta toisenlaisia kuin punapää oli odottanut. Keittiöstä kuului hiljaista puhetta, ja tietenkin pientä tavaroiden kilahtelua sekä tömähtelyä, mikä sai jengiläisen kallistamaan kummissaan päätä yrittäen erottaa ääniä tarkemmin toisistaan. Kuka nyt tähän aikaan oli vielä hereillä? No, tietenkin hän, mutta vielä lisäksi? Kello olisi kohta yli puolenyön ja suurin osa järkevistä, nälättömistä ja huolettomista ihmisistä, joilla oli muutakin tekemistä kuin kukkua pitkin yötä, tai oli parempaa ajanvietettä kuin hiippailla kartanon käytävissä ja keittiössä, nukkuivat. Pitkä mies kumartui hiukan alemmas, kuin olisi vaaninut ja liikkui hiljalleen eteenpäin selkä keittiönpuoleista seinää vasten ovea kohti kuunnellen jatkuvasti ympäristöään ja puhetta. Ohitettuaan käytävän toisella puolella olevan ruokasaliin vievän oven ja vilkuiltuaan samalla keittiön suuntaan, paljon kaduilla kokenut ja oppinut tajusi, että oli väärällä puolella, jotta voisi kurkkia kyökkiin huomaamattomasti – eihän kartano ollut hänen kotinsa eikä siksi ollut viisasta vain rynniä sisälle huoneeseen. Punahiuksinen otti muutaman ripeän, mutta sitäkin pehmeämmän ja äänettömämmän juoksuaskeleen ja hypähti oven kohdalta pienen kuperkeikan tapaisella toiselle puolelle nousten nopeasti takaisin pystyyn. Pieni hymy kohosi alitajunnasta huulille, kun kaupungilla kodittomana varttumisesta kertyneet taidot osoittautuivat jopa hienossa kartanossa hyödylliseksi ja onnistuivat jopa hiljaisemmin kuin aikaisemmin. Ilo ja riemu eivät kuitenkaan kestäneet pitkään, koska ilme vakavoitui korvien tehdessä havaintoja äänistä. Puhujia oli kolme – äänien laadusta ja puhetavasta päätellen kaksi eri-ikäistä naista ja yksi mies, mutta keittiössä saattoi olla enemmänkin väkeä. 

Kastanjanruskeasilmäinen hivuttautui lähemmäksi rakoa ja kurkisti keittiöön. Vaaleat, harmaankivensinertävät laatat kulkivat järjestelmällisissä riveissä lattialla luonnollisenvaaleiden puukaappien reunustaessa suurta, pitkänomaista tilaa, josta räväkin näki tietenkin vain pienen osan raostaan. Keittiöstä pääsi viereiseen pyykkitupaan, ettei tarvinnut aina mennä ensin käytävälle ja sieltä vaihtaa huonetta. Vastakkaisella seinustalla oli useampi ikkunarivi, joiden alla oli tiskikoneita ja useampi iso tiskiallas. Keskellä keittiötä oli suuri, leveä lattiaan jämäkästi kiinnitetty työskentelytaso, jossa oli kaappeja ja laatikoita. Samassa tasossa oli aivan kiinni myös toisenlainen taso, hyvin samankorkuinen pöytä, jonka alla säilytettiin erikokoisia jakkaroita. Juuri sinne Die näki huomaten korkeilla palleilla istuvan kolmikon juomassa teetä ja syömässä jotain pientä, mikä ei nälästä huolimatta kovinkaan paljoa kiinnostanut räväkintä. Nuorin nainen oli pukeutunut vaaleanpunaiseen, hiukan kirsikankukansävyiseen froteekylpytakkiin. Mustat hiukset roikkuivat märkinä, osittain kylläkin kuivuneina hartioidensa päällä. Tämä oli aivan tavallisen japanilaisen naisen näköinen, vaikkei mitenkään huomiota herättävän sievä tai tyylitajuinen. Vaaleanpunaiseen pukeutuneen vieressä istui vanhempi, keski-iän kynnyksellä oleva nainen valkoisessa kevyesti ruutumaisesti sinikirjailussa yukatassa juoden sievästä posliinikupista. Tämän olkapäämittaiset hiukset oli kammattu selviksi ja kuivattu huolellisesti. Pöydän kulman jälkeen lyhythiuksisemman vieressä seisoi tummansiniseen yukataan kietoutunut keski-iän tuntumissa oleva mies, joka selasi pöydällä olevaa lehteä. Mustat hiukset oli leikattu vain muutaman sentin mittaisiksi ja näyttivät siltä, kuin joku olisi lätrännyt niihin kenkäplankkia ja napannut vielä silitysraudan saadakseen hiukset menemään päätä pitkin. Kolmikko oli selvästi palvelijoita ja katujen kasvatti tunnistikin nämä, vaikkei nimiä tiennytkään. Sen räväkin kuitenkin tiesi, ettei pitänyt erityisemmin kenestäkään näistä ja palvelijat pitivät hänestä vielä vähemmän.  
“Tämän halusin näyttää teille aikaisemmin tänään, mutta Noriko-sama oli koko päivän vaanimassa niskani takana”, hovimestari käänsi pöydälle levitetyn sanomalehden sivua.  
“Tuskin se mitään tärkeää on, Bungo”, nuorin palvelijoista henkäisi piittaamattomasti ja tutkaili lyhyeksi leikattuja kynsiään vaikuttaen haaveilevan kiiltävistä rakennekynsistä.  
“Se voi olla tärkeää, jos ajattelee työtämme ja tulevaisuutta pidemmällä tähtäimellä”, Bungo huomautti siihen yrittäen metsästää juttua.

“Työtämme?” polkkatukkainen kumartui lähemmäksi lehteä näyttäen kiinnostuneemmalta kuin saman sukupuolen nuorempi edustaja.  
“Niin”, hovimestari nyökkäsi kääntäen vielä yhden sivun.  
“Siinä! Katsokaa, Reiri ja Kiyone”, tämä iski etusormensa sivun yläreunaan.  
Naiset kumartuivat katsomaan lehteä, joka alkoi kiinnostaa myös ovella kurkkivaa punkkaria.  
“ _Kanton uudeksi aluesyyttäjä on valittu Sawada Taiji_ ”, vanhempi naisista luki lehdestä.  
“ _Hän on lupautunut selvittämään monet selvittämättömäksi jääneet rikokset. Sawada Taijin suurimmat epäilijät ovat kutsuneet häntä suuruuden hulluksi, koska hän on ilmaissut suuren halunsa saada maamme ja erityisesti Kanton alueen vaikutusvaltaisimmat yakuzat oikeuden eteen ja estää näiden kykyä vaikuttaa virkavallan töihin_.”  
“Onko se tuo tuossa keskellä?” pitkähiuksisen kysyi viileästi.  
“Ei, se on Tokion pormestari, Kiyone”, mustatukkainen pyöräytti silmiään kumartuen pöydän ylle.  
“Sawada Taiji on tuo vasemmalla oleva.”  
“Ei ole kummoisen näköinen”, Kiyone tuhahti ja hieroi kosteita hiuksiaan piittaamattomasti.  
“Kiyone, hän on sinua ainakin 30 vuotta vanhempi, ellei enemmänkin”, Reiri huomautti siihen totisena napaten sivun lukeakseen tarkemmin.  
“Aivan liian vanha sinulle, kun vielä katselet sillä silmällä omaa johtajaasi.”  
“En tiedä, mistä puhut, Reiri!” mustahiuksinen huudahti närkästyneenä, mutta tätä ei kuunnellut kukaan muu kuin Die, joka kohotti kulmiaan.  
Ei uutinen sinänsä ollut ihme. Nyt kun tarkemmin mietti, olihan tuo nuori tyttö näyttänyt hyvin tyytymättömältä joutuessaan palvelemaan häntä ja katsellut jatkuvasti Shinyaa. Ymmärrettäväähän se oli – vilkuilihan jengiläinenkin yakuzaa ja vielä samalla tavalla. Sitä paitsi, vaaleanruskeahiuksinen oli kaunis, upea ilmestys ja näytti jokaisesta suunnasta loistavalta – harmi vain, ettei tämän alastonta vartaloa päässyt niin helposti katsomaan, vaikka vaatteet eivät yhtään vähentäneet upeutta.  
“Olet muuten oikeassa, Bungo. Tuo Sawada on huomioon otettava syyttäjä”, polkkatukkainen jatkoi uutisen selaamista poimien pääkohtia.  
“Hän on toiminut Sapporossa menestyen hyvin. Sai erään rikollissuvun pään oikeuden eteen ja nyt tämä on vankilassa kärsimässä elinkautista, mutta niin johtajalle kuin osalle tämän perheen jäsenistä ja lähipiiristä yritetään saada kuolemantuomiota…”, naisen ääni vaikeni puheen myötä.  
Punapää kumartui vaistomaisesti lähemmäksi, kun kuuli selvästi tärkeitä uutisia, mutta aavisti jotain muuta olevan myös tulossa.  
“Ei kai Miko-san…”

“Ei, hänen perheensä ei ole pulassa”, rasvaletti ravisti päätään.  
“Kuulin runsas kaksi kuukautta sitten, kun Shinya-sama soitti hänelle ja varmasti, mikä tilanne oli. Mitä minä ymmärsin myöhemmin muutaman mafiamiehen ja Anzin keskustelusta, niin Shinya-sama oli ilmeisesti lähettänyt miehiään turvaamaan Kikuchien perheen ja erityisesti Miko-sanin selustan.”  
“Luojan kiitos – tiesin, ettei Shinya-sama voisi jättää Miko-sania pulaan”, Reiri henkäisi helpottuneena laskien lehden alas.  
“Vaikkei hänellä ole enää mitään syytä”, Kiyone ravisti päätään ja nosti teekupin huulilleen.  
“Ei sillä ole väliä – minä toivon, että hän saisi riittävän syyn ja Miko-san tulisi sitä myöten takaisin”, keskimmäinen vilkaisi pahasti nuorinta, joka ei välittänyt lainkaan saamastaan katseesta.  
“Minä taas toivon, ettei Shinya-saman apu mitenkään houkutellut Sawadaa tänne”, Bungo nappasi lehden sivun takaisin ja asetti oikealle paikalle.  
“Niin, tuo on kyllä totta”, polkkatukkainen myönsi nojaten kyynärpäillään pöytään.  
“Varmasti siellä on selkärangattomia nilviäisiä, jotka yrittävät pelastaa oman nahkansa ilmiantamalla Shinya-saman!”  
“Tai sitten Sawada ei vain ole tyhmä ja uskoo löytävänsä täältä ison kalan”, hovimestari jäi hetkeksi tuijottamaan puhutun syyttäjän kuvaa.  
“Nykyinen menestys on voinut tehdä hänestä hyvinkin itsevarman, mutta samalla myös huomattavasti kokeneemman – eikä johtajamme kannalta hyvässä mielessä.”  
“Olet varmasti oikeassa, Bungo”, vanhin naisista suoristautui nopeasti istumaan kunnolla.  
“Tuo uutinen voi olla hyvinkin syy Shinyan-saman viimepäivien käytökseen. Ehkä hän on huolissaan Sawadasta!”  
“Tuskin tuo rumilus Shinya-samalle mitään mahtaa!” nuorin huudahti napakasti.  
“Sitä paitsi, tuo uutinen tuli vasta tänään!”  
Harvinaisen hyvä pointti piiloblondilta, kuten jengiläinen huomautti päänsä sisällä. Ei Tokion herra nyt tuollaisesta surkimuksesta hirveästi välittäisi, vaan tietäisi varmasti, mitä tekisi. Punapää uskoi ruskeasilmäisen taitoihin ja henkivartijoiden kykyyn pitää huolta niin isännästään kuin itsestään.

“Shinya-sama on hyvin voinut kuulla siitä aikaisemmin, ennen kuin tieto annettiin medialle”, mustatukkainen huomautti matalasti vedoten selvästi puhetavallaan ikänsä ja palvelusvuosiensa tuomaan kokemukseen.  
“Shinya-samalla kyllä riittää miehiä, jotka voivat vahtia ja ilmoittaa, kun jotain on tekeillä.”  
“Koska hänellä on niin paljon miehiä, on tuo Sawada ihan helppo hoidella”, froteekylpytakkinen risti kätensä rinnalleen loukkaantuneena alentavasta äänestä.  
“Sawada on suurin todennäköinen syy, miksi Shinya-sama on ollut niin huonolla tuulella, ettei ole jaksanut tapojensa mukaan edes kiittää, kun olemme tehneet jotain hyvin”, valkosiniseen yukataan pukeutunut huomautti vierelleen.  
“Sanonko minä, kuka luultavasti on suurin syyllinen siihen, miksi Shinya-sama on ollut niin huonolla tuulella?” vaaleanpunaiseen pukeutunut kivahti kahdelle muulle huitaisten olkansa yli valuneita hiuksia.  
Vastaukseksi tämä sai vain kysyviä katseita, jotka saivat nuorimman äyskähtämään itsekseen.  
“No tietenkin se roskavaatteisiin pukeutunut hyyppä, joka kuorsaa nytkin tuolla yläkerrassa, on suututtanut hänet!”  
Dien suu raottui pikkuriikkiseen äänettömään ähkäisyyn. Roskavaatteisiin? Hyyppä? Kuorsaa? Ei hän koskaan kuorsannut! Mitä helvettiä tuo nainen oikein kuvitteli tietävänsä!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Syy siihen, miksi Die ei tiedä, mikä on lemmikki (ihmisistä puhuttaessa) johtuu siitä, ettei lähipiiristään kukaan ole joutunut lemmikiksi eikä tämä ole aikaisemmin liikkunut sellaisten miesten (ja naisten) kanssa, joilla olisi varaa, tarvetta tai haluja lemmikkiin  
> * Niin, tässä on minun käsitykseni lemmikin ja rakastajan välisestä erosta. Rakastajalla on enemmän valtaa itse yakuzaan tai rakastettuunsa, kun taas lemmikki on paljon vähäpätöisempi eikä pysty hirveästi sanomaan, ettei seksi huvita. Lemmikeistä huolehditaan kyllä, mutta ei samassa määrin kuin rakastajista – näille ei osteta yhtä paljon tai yhtä kalliita lahjoja. Lemmikit ovat kuitenkin vapaampia tekemään, mitä haluavat kunhan pysyvät jossain määrin uskollisina, mutta rakastajien kohdalla uskollisuusvaatimus on tiukempaa – toivottavasti väki tajuaa selitykseni tuolla itse ficissäkin. Tässä kohdassa lemmikki nimitystä ei voi missään nimessä verrata Ai no kusabi nimisen OVA:n pettoihin, koska minun tarinassani/maailmassani kyseessä olisi tuossa kohdassa enemminkin seksiorja  
> * Kyseiset “mielitohtorit” ovat psykologit Sigmund Freud ja Wilhelm Stekel, jotka uskoivat ihmisen olevan synnynnäisesti biseksuaali ja kyllä, kyseinen tyyppi, joka kertoi Ruizalle tuon, on rakas biseksuaalinen yakuzamme Asagi  
> * Miksi Die paikansi vasta Shinyan suuttumuksen aikaan Shinyan makuuhuoneen? Koska ainoat kerrat, kun tämä oli käynyt ylimmässä kerroksessa, olivat ne hetket, kun tämä oli käynyt Yutakan luona – muuten kolmas kerros oli ollut Dielle mysteeri  
> * Miksi en ole kursivoinut keittiössä kuuluvaa keskustelua, mutta taas ensimmäisessä ja toisessa osassa olin kursivoinut Isaon, Reijin ja Yutakan keskustelun? Koska keittiön ovi oli _auki/raollaan_ ja kolmen miehen keskustellessa ovi oli _kiinni_ Shinyan kurkkiessa avaimenreiästä


	12. Chapter 12

“Hyvä huomio, Kiyone”, Reiri myönteli saaden katujen kasvatin puristamaan kätensä nyrkkeihin.  
“Vähemmästäkin sitä menettää lopulta hermonsa. Tuollainen sivistymätön renttu, joka ei tiedä mitään maailman menosta! Varmaan pudonnut koulusta ensimmäisillä luokilla!”  
Punkkarin ilme kiristyi hetki hetkeltä, kun kynnet porautuivat kämmeniin. Kyllä hän tiesi, ettei ollut käynyt hyvin opinahjoa, toisin kuin varmaan koko muu talo, mutta ei kenelläkään mitättömällä sisäköllä ollut mitään syytä siitä tulla valittamaan. Pudonnut ensimmäisillä luokilla? Mitä tuokin luuli tietävänsä jengiläisestä? Anteeksi vain, jos hän oli karannut kotoa seitsemännen luokan jälkeen!  
“En voisi olla yhtään enempää kanssanne samaa mieltä”, Bungo nyökytteli.  
“Ei Dien tulosta ole seurannut mitään hyvää. Jopa hänen tavaransakin ovat sietämättömiä! Kävin viemässä muutamaa tavaraa autotalliin ja ohitin hänen moottoripyöränsä, kun sain siitä kaameita öljytahroja ja sitten vielä jokin metallinpala repäisi lahkeeni hajalle.”  
“Onneksi selvisit niin vähällä etkä joutunut tarkemmin tutkimaan sitä rämisevää romua”, vanhin naisista otti kupin pöydältä ja öljysi selvästi äänihuuliaan.  
“Entä sitten ne vaatteet? Ties mitä sieltäkin olisi voinut löytyä. Minä pelkäsin jo hetken aikaa, että joudun pyykkäämään hänen vaatteitaan. Ei niitä ihmeellisiä paitoja tai housuja, jotka ovat täynnä ketjuja, pestä koneessa, vaan kaikki työ on tehtävä käsin”, polkkatukkainen kauhisteli vieden kätensä poskelleen.  
“Onneksi Noriko-sama päätti, että hän ottaa johtajamme vieraan vaatteet omalle vastuulleen.”  
“Hyvä niin – jos Noriko-sama olisi käskenyt minua pesemään Dien kaikki lumput, olisin heittänyt ne hänen naamalleen!” mustahiuksinen ilmoitti jämäkästi näyttäen paljon tyytyväisemmältä tähän puheenaiheeseen – olihan tämä täysin tietämätön heitä kuuntelevasta miehestä.  
Muussa tapauksessa yksi jos toinen olisi puraissut kieltään.  
“Sitä sinä et olisi uskaltanut tehdä, kun Shinya-saman lähimmät ja vaarallisimmatkaan miehet eivät aina uskalla väittää Noriko-samalle vastaan”, keskimmäinen naurahti pilkallisesti.  
“Die onkin sitten ainoa, joka tappelee ihan kunnolla Noriko-saman kanssa.”  
“Ei Noriko-sama edes tappele kunnolla, koska Die on Shinya-saman vieras”, nuorin henkäisi sydäntä särkevästi.  
“Muuten olisimme jo päässeet Diestä eroon! Hän on vain niin ärsyttävä… niin kuvottava… Hän on… Hän on…”, froteekylpytakkinen heilutti kättään hakeakseen sopivaa sanaa.  
“Renttu”, Reiri auttoi toverillisesti.  
“Hunsvotti, häpeäpilkku, niljake, Shinya-saman maineen tuhoaja, likainen punkkari ja vielä harvinaisen saastainen jengiläinen.”  
“Nimenomaan!” Kiyone huudahti lujasti.  
“Ja mikä sitten Shinya-sama on?” liimaletti kysyi happaman sarkastisesti.  
“Oikea rentun ruusu ja enemmän. Hän on ainut asia, minkä voisin pitää Diehen liittyen hyvänä.”  
“Aamen!” naisista vanhin tokaisi kohottaen teekuppiaan ilmaan.

Puhuttu mies puri hammasta oven takana täristen kiukusta. Kyllä kastanjanruskeasilmäinen oli aina tiennyt, ettei palvelusväki voinut sietää häntä, kuten eivät monet muutkaan “tavalliseen” väkeen kuuluvat, mutta ei hän tuota jaksanut kuunnella. Tavallisesti punapää olisi yrittänyt niellä ilkeät sanat ja pitää niitä vain taukkien typeränä suun soittona, mutta nyt hän ei sietänyt niitä. Helvetti! Shinya oli hänelle vihainen ja ehkä juuri noiden seikkojen takia, mutta ei hän halunnut miltään palvelijoilta sitä kuulla! Eivät nämä tienneet mistään mitään! Jos palvelusväki olisi ollut viisas, teen litkijät olisivat tajunneet, ettei vihaista jengiläistä pitänyt missään nimessä ärsyttää enempää, kun asiat menivät muutenkin päin hornaa! Käsi liukui farkkujen taskulle hakemaan linkkuveistä, mutta pieni työkalu oli jäänyt vierashuoneeseen. Hällä väliä sillä, hän kävisi nitistämässä tuon kolmikon vaikka paljain käsin ja lainaisi tarpeen vaatiessa Norikon rapunuijaa ja vielä merisiiliveistä. Mitta tuli vähitellen täyteen käden laskeutuessa hiljaa kahvalle katujen kasvatin valmistautuessa ryntäämään keittiöön tekemään kolmikosta sashimia.  
“Siis, minä en vieläkään tajua!” nuorin huudahti tarpeettoman kimeästi onnistuen ärsyttämään punkkaria raivon partaalle veren kohistessa jo korvissa.  
“Mitä ihmettä Shinya-sama näkee siinä hävyttömässä, kertakaikkisen sivistymättömässä juipissa?”  
“Minä taas ihmettelen, mitä ihmettä te kolme teette keittiössä yli kahdentoista jälkeen!” luja ilmoitus sai kolme palvelijaa hyppäämään paikoillaan kahden nuoremman pudottautuessa nopeasti tuoleilta.

Diekin vetäisi kauhistuneena henkeä lähes väärään kurkkuun, mutta onnistui pidättämään paniikinomaiset yskäisyt, vaikka se sattuikin vietävästi. Hän oli kaatua ovea vasten, mutta tasapaino onnistui pitämään jalat maassa ja estämään vielä yläkroppaa tönäisemästä ovea auki. Mistä hitosta tuo tuttu ääni oli tullut!?  
Seinän toiselta puolelta kuului kenkien lujaa kopinaa, kun joku lähestyi keskellä olevaa työtasoa palvelusväen vetäytyessä taaksepäin pöydästä. Bungo taitteli lehden nopeasti kiinni näyttäen syyllistyneen johonkin hirvittävään rikokseen, kun kaappasi sanomalehden kainaloonsa.  
“M-me…”, mies yritti keksiä selitystä, mutta ei kyennyt säikähtämisensä takia.  
“Antaa kuulua – mitä kolmella palvelijaa puuhaa keittiössä keskellä yötä, vaikka aamulla on aikainen herätys?” vanha, komentava ääni vaati selitystä tulijan astuessaan punkkarin näkyville.  
Terävä hengenveto kuului matalana sihahduksena, kun jengiläinen säpsähti kauemmaksi ovesta. Olisihan hänen pitänyt tajuta niin äänen kuin puhetavan ja tapahtumien perusteella, kuka oli pöllähtänyt paikalle. Vain Noriko voisi aiheuttaa tuollaisen reaktion muussa palvelusväessä.  
“Emme saaneet unta, vaan päätimme tulla tänne juomaan teetä ja keskustelemaan huomisesta työpäivästä”, Reiri kertoi varovaisesti luoden katseen alas, kun tummaan indigonsiniseen yukataan, jossa oli mustilla viivoilla tehty puutarha-aitaa muistuttava viivoitus.  
Pieni, huvittuneen ja järkyttyneen sekainen hymy kaartui punapään huulille, kun äskeinen kiukku haihtui sen siliän tien. Kyllä, hänen kuvitelmansa oli pitänyt paikkansa: taloudenhoitajien johtaja todellakin käytti lyhyissä hiuksissaan papiljotteja.  
“Minä sanoisin teidän ennemmin tulleen juoruilemaan tänne, ja mitä ilmeisimmin Ando-sanista”, pyylevä sanoi tiukasti kävellen siihen kohtaan, missä mustatukkainen oli aikaisemmin seissyt, pakottaen näin kolmen muun perääntymään vielä vähän kauemmaksi teekupeistaan.  
“Mitä sinä itse teet täällä näin myöhään?” Kiyone tivasi suuttuneena keskeytyksestä.  
“Minä olen teidän _esimiehenne_ ”, Noriko muistutti painokkaasti luoden ankaran katseen puhuneeseen.  
“Minun ei tarvitse tehdä teille selkoa, mitä minä teen. Olen vastuussa tekemisistäni vain ja ainoastaan Shinya-samalle ja Yutaka-samalle sekä mahdollisesti tulevalle kakkosmiehelle joskus myöhemmin”, tämä nosti päänsä ylpeänä pystyyn korostamaan asemaansa.  
“Pidä se kirkkaana mielessäsi, Kiyone-san.”  
“Teillä on varmasti hyvä syy olla vielä tähän aikaa hereillä, Noriko-sama”, polkkatukkainen henkäisi ja kumarsi pikaisesti kiskaisten samalla kaksi muuta tekemään samoin.  
“Tulitte pyykkituvasta – olivatko illalla pestyt vaatteet jo kuivuneet?”  
“Kyllä, laitoin ne pinoon silitystä varten ja pistin muutaman takin likoamaan kylmään veteen. Saat luvan pestä ne huomenna, Reiri-san”, vanhin otti teepannun pöydältä kääntyen ikkunan luokse lavuaarin ylle.  
“Teinä muutenkin puhuisin vähemmän pahaa Shinya-saman vieraista heidän selkänsä takana ja ennen kaikkea hiljempaa. Lakatkaa puhua pälpättämästä teille kuulumattomista asioista, niin jaksatte pysyä paremmin hereillä päivisin – kuudelta nimittäin aloitamme lattian kuuraamisen ylimmästä kerroksesta, etenemme aina alimpaan asti ja puhdistamme vielä ulkoportaatkin.”

“Me olimme vielä juomassa sitä!” vaaleanpunaiseen pukeutunut henkäisi kauhistuneena, kun ryppyisin kaatoi teen viemäriin.  
“Ja puhuvassa loukkaavaan sävyyn Ando-sanista eikä se käy”, papiljottipäinen kääntyi rivakasti ympäri mulkaisten pahanpuhujia.  
Tiukka, suorastaan pidäteltyä kiukkua kertova ilme sai katujen kasvatin kohottamaan kulmakarvojaan lähes kattoon asti silmien räpytellessä hämmennyksestä. Puolustiko pullein häntä? Oliko tämä kuullut aikaisemmat puheet? Ilmeisesti ainakin osan, mutta se tuntui kuitenkin oudolle. Miksei nainen sanonut yhtäkään pahaa sanaa hänestä tai liittynyt mukaan keskusteluun?  
“Lakatkaa edes kuvittelemasta mitään tuollaista”, Norikon syyttävät sanat saivat kastanjanruskeasilmäisen unohtamaan mietteensä ja keskittymään kuuntelemiseen.  
“Ando-san on Shinya-saman vieras ja te kunnioitatte häntä! Minä en aio kuunnella yhtäkään ristiin menevää sanaa hänestä keneltäkään ja pidän huolen, ettei kukaan teistä tai muista puhu enää yhtään pahaa!”  
“Mutta Noriko-sama”, Kiyone aukoi suutaan järkytyksestä.  
“Tehän inhoatte Ando-sania ihan yhtä paljon kuin me”, froteekylpytakkinen muutti hiukan puhetapaansa esimiehensä läsnäolosta jatkaen vielä nopeasti.  
“Jopa enemmän!”  
“Sinulla, kuten kenelläkään muulla, ei ole mitään tietoa minun inhoamisestani”, pyylevin siirtyi korjaamaan astiat pois.  
“En minä inhoa, enkä varsinkaan vihaa Ando-sania. Minä näen hänet aivan toisella tavalla.”

“Haasteena”, Bungo sanoi yllättäen naurahtaen sitten muutaman kerran.  
“Näette hänet haasteena, Noriko-sama.”  
“Ehkä vaatetukseltaan ja käytökseltään”, palvelusväen johtaja myönsi hiukan pohtivana.  
“Hän on kieltämättä hyvin karkea ja rahvas, mutta näen hänessä mahdollisuuksia. Pienen opastuksen avulla uskon, että Ando-sanista tulisi mitä näyttävin ilmestys, ellei hän pullikoisi jatkuvasti apuani vastaan. Hän on eräänlainen hiomaton timantti.”  
“Timantti?” valkosiniseen yukataan pukeutunut alkoi melkein yskiä.  
“Die!?”  
“Ando-san sinulle, Reiri-san”, vanhimman komento oli kuin napakka ruoskan isku, mutta äänensävy jäi pois Dien havainnoista.  
Itse asiassa punahiuksisesta tuntui, ettei hän tajunnut enää mistään mitään eikä varsinkaan kartanon menosta. Sen lisäksi, että Noriko asettui puolustamaan häntä, tämä väitti pitävänsä hänestä!? Tai ainakin katsovan suopeammin, kuin katujen kasvatti oli olettanut naisen suuresta halusta tuhota hänen vaatteensa. Mitä se sitten oikein oli ja mitä hittoa oli tekeillä?

“Ja kyllä, Ando-san on minun silmissäni hiomaton timantti eikä yksin minun”, papiljottipäinen huomautti vielä laskiessaan posliinikupit altaaseen.  
“Shinya-saman mielestä hän on jo nyt täydellinen timantti.”  
“Et voi olla tosissasi!” mustahiuksinen huudahti järkyttyneenä saaden kahden toverinsa näyttämään siltä, kuin taivas olisi pudonnut romahtaen heidän kaikkien niskaan.  
“Miksi muuten luulisitte Shinya-saman ottaneen Ando-sanin luokseen?” taloudenhoitaja tuhahti, kuin olisi puhunut aivokuolleille.  
“Ehkä hänen ajatuksiin kuului tehdä Ando-sanista lemmikki”, Bungo ehdotti matalasti.  
“Isao-samallakin oli nimittäin useampi lemmikki rakastajien sijaan ja vielä kerrallaan.”  
“Joista kaikista hän luopui kahta vuotta ennen Shinya-saman taloon tuloa”, Noriko huomautti siihen siirtyen takaisin työtason luokse katsomaan alaisiaan.  
“Eikä yksikään lemmikki ole asunut koskaan tässä talossa eikä tule asumaankaan, jos minussa henki pihisee. Ando-sanista ei siis tule lemmikkiä niin kauan kuin hän asuu täällä. Sitä paitsi, jos olisitte vaivautuneet kiinnittämään asioihin tarkempaa huomiota, tietäisitte, miten tärkeä Ando-san on Shinya-samalle”, ryppyisin laski kätensä pöydälle jääden katsomaan hiukan ahavoituja käsiään.  
“Ei kyllä ole enää”, Kiyone kertoi äänen värähtäessä pienestä tyytyväisyydestä.  
Nuoren naisen sanat saivat oven takana piilottelevan jengiläisen muuttumaan hämmentyneestä jälleen vihaiseksi. Kädet puristuivat nyrkkiin ja mielessä kävi keittiöön käveleminen pulleimman läsnäolosta huolimatta.

“Miten niin?” taloudenhoitaja kurtisti kulmiaan ihmettelevästi.  
“Minä näin, kuinka Ando-san vaani päivemmällä Shinya-saman makuuhuoneen oven takana”, froteekylpytakkinen asteli lähemmäksi esimiestään ja istuutui harvinaisen rohkeana aikaisemmalle paikalleen.  
“Ando-san yritti kysellä, mikä Shinya-samalla on hätänä, mutta Shinya-sama valehteli harvinaisen selvästi ja tökerösti. Vika oli selvästi Ando-sanissa!”  
“Sinulla taas on selvästi liian vähän tekemistä, kun aikasi kerran riittää Shinya-saman asioiden vahtimiseen”, vanhin kurtisti kulmiaan muistuttaen hyvin paljon mastiffia, johon painovoima oli alkanut vaikuttaa.  
“Etkä edes ole ollut riittävän pitkään töissä tässä talossa, että voisit tehdä Shinya-saman valehtelemisesta minkäänlaisia johtopäätöksiä. Minä olen nähnyt vuosien varrella vahinkohuijaukset, alitajunnasta tulevat valkoiset valheet sekä kaikkein suunnitelluimmat. Voin siis suoraan väittää, ettet tiedä asiasta tuon taivaallista tai käsitä vielä pitkään aikaan, mitä johtajamme ajattelee”, tämä lisäsi sitten, kuin asia olisi sillä selvä.  
“Mitä sitten tuo Shinya-saman käytös on?!” vaaleanpunaiseen pukeutunut huudahti närkästyneenä nousten seisomaan.  
“Eikö Shinya-saman käytös johdukaan Ando-sanista?” lakeija riensi kysymään polkkatukkaisen hypätessä iskemään kätensä nuorimman suun eteen.  
“En minä niinkään sanonut”, pyylevin ravisti hienoisesti päätään.  
“Ando-sanilla on varmasti tekemistä Shinya-saman mielialan kanssa, mutta aivan toisella tavalla kuin te typerykset luulette. Ando-sanin moukkamaisella käytöksellä tai ulkonäöllä ei ole tämän asian kanssa tekemistä.”  
“Mistä tämä siis johtuu?” Reiri kysyi välittömästi sihahtaen mustahiuksisen hiljaiseksi.  
“Mitä Ando-san edes on Shinya-samalle?”

“Tämä kaikki alkoi oikeastaan silloin, kun Shinya-sama oli 14-vuotias. Shinya-samalle ja Yutaka-samalle tuli riita, jonka päätteeksi Shinya-sama karkasi kaupungille”, Noriko henkäisi nojaten kyynärpäillään vaaleaan puupintaan muistellessaan menneitä aikoja.  
“Silloin he kaksi tapasivat toisensa ensimmäisen kerran, Ando-san ja Shinya-sama siis, ja ystävystyivät. Valitettavasti heidän tiensä erosivat samana iltana useammasta syystä eikä Shinya-sama kuullut ystävästään mitään vuosiin. Se särki Shinya-saman sydämen ja sai hänet vetäytymään kuoreensa, mutta myös yrittämään itsensä kovettamista sopiakseen asemaansa. Poika parka, jo niin nuorena joutui kokemaan sydänsuruja”, kevyt huokaisu viimeisten sanojen jälkeen sai järkyttyneen hiljaisuuden laskeutumaan keittiöön.

Diekin oli hiljaa eikä kyennyt edes hengittämään astuessaan askeleen kauemmaksi ovesta. Vaikka keuhkot eivät tehneet melkein lainkaan töitä, sydän jyskytti rinnassa kovemmin kuin höyryveturi. Nyrkissä olleet kädet aukesivat ja jäivät riippumaan lysähtäneiden hartioiden jatkeina, kun käytävän vastakkainen seinä tuli selkää vastaan hänen jäädessä siihen seisomaan kivettyneenä tuijottaen papiljottipäistä korvien kuunnellessa lamaantuneina muiden puhetta.  
“Sydänsuruja?” rasvaletti kysyi ontosti saaden froteekylpytakkisen kuiskaamaan perään.  
“Sydän särkyi?”  
“Miksi te luulette, ettei Shinya-sama ole yhtään välittänyt siitä, ettei Ando-san ole käynyt kouluja tai siitä, miten hän pukeutuu?” Noriko loi palvelijoihin merkitsevän katseen jatkaen sitten matalasti, harvinaisen suoraan.  
“Miksi te luulette hänen melkein hyökänneen omien miestensä kimppuun, kun nämä olivat satuttaa Ando-sania tai sanoivat ilkeitä sanoja hänen kuulleen? Minkä takia te kuvittelette Shinya-saman muuttuneen lempeämmäksi, ystävällisemmäksi ja iloisemmaksi kuin hän oli vielä runsas vuosi sitten? Miksi te luulette hänen antavan Ando-sanin pukeutua miten haluaa ja riehuvan mielensä mukaan? Minkä takia Ando-san on edelleen turvattu ja on selvästi päätetty, että hän jää tänne, vaikka Shinya-sama on suuttunut hänelle?” nainen nojautui hiukan lähemmäksi keskustelukumppaneitaan päästämättä näitä varmojen, tietäväisten silmiensä alta.

Vaikka punkkari näkikin palvelusväen johtajan kasvot sivusta, hänestä tuntui kuin tämä olisi katsonut suoraan hänen sielunsa läpi. Vahva, mutta samalla jollain tapaa lempeän ymmärtäväinen ääni sitoi vahvan vartalon ketjuilla kiinni seinään ja löi näkymättömän suukapulan kielenkantojen päälle. Sydämen lyönnit heittivät kuperkeikan, ja elin alkoi sykkiä ja hypellä ihan pienesti, kuin olisi ollut lihaksen sijaan pieni, hyppivä vesikirppu tai pienesti väpättävä koiran häntä. Suu kuivui, kun kastanjanruskeat silmät näkivät ryppyisen leuan liikahtavan puhetta varten.  
“Koska Shinya-sama kunnioittaa, arvostaa ja ennen kaikkea rakastaa Ando-sania”, vanhin kertoi tasaisella äänellä, kuin olisi ollut ajatustenlukija, joka tiesi täsmälleen, mistä puhui.  
“Ando-san pelasti Shinya-saman hengen, kun he tapasivat ensimmäisen kerran. Tämä piti johtajastamme huolta tietämättä tai välittämättä siitä, että toimi yakuzan kanssa, koska välitti hänestä itsestään…”, taloudenhoitaja vaikutti puhuvan itsekseen, vaikka selvästi osoittikin sanansa kolmelle muulle ja jotenkin myös ulkopuoliselle.  
“Shinya-sama rakastaa Ando-sania juuri tuollaisena hulluna renttuna, joka sanoo, mitä ajattelee eikä ajattele, mitä sanoo. Shinya-sama on onnellinen ja täynnä voimaa, kun saa olla Ando-sanin lähellä. Hän on nyt vihainen, kyllä, mutta toisella tavalla kuin te kuvittelette. Shinya-saman käytös muistuttaa enemmän torjutuksi – kenties jopa petetyksi tulleen miehen käytöstä, vaikka kuvittelen varmasti omiani. Shinya-sama rakastaa Ando-sania niin paljon, ettei kykene edes vihaisena satuttamaan tai ajamaan tätä pois…”, pyylevä huokaisi hiljaa kuin olisi hetkeksi kääntynyt omaan sisimpäänsä.  
“Voihan olla, että tunnen jonkinlaista äidinvaistoa, mutta uskon Shinya-saman rakastuneen Ando-saniin jo vuosia sitten. Siksi hän purkikin Miko-sanin kanssa kihlauksen, koska sydän oli jo muualla eivätkä he kaksi olleet muuta kuin ystäviä tunnetasolla. Shinya ei ollut kyennyt unohtamaan Ando-sania ja nyt hänen rakkautensa on kasvanut yhteisen ajan myötä suuremmaksi, kuin kukaan meistä ehkä kykenee käsittämään.”

**********

Shinya heilautti kevyesti kädessään olevia asiapapereita ja vei sen jälkeen punaviinilasin huulilleen juoden siemauksen. Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen istui alakerran olohuoneessa vaaleanbeigellä nahkasohvalla. Huone oli hyvin valoisa, kiitos osittain yhdellä seinustalla olevien suurien ikkunoiden, vaikka olikin jo hämärtynyt ilta. Katossa roikkui suuri, vaikkakin hiukan nykyaikaisempi kattokruunu, joka levitti valoa joka puolelle huonetta, vaikkei ollutkaan ainoa valaisin. Seinillä oli muutama lamppu, samoin kuin katossa ikkunan lähellä. Ikkunaverhot olivat luonnonvalkoiset ja niissä oli hiukan harmahtavaa vesiheinän kuvaa, sopien vaaleaan, lämpimään huoneeseen hyvin. Seinät olivat maalattu hyvin haaleanharmaiksi, ettei väriä oikeastaan tajunnut välittömästi harmaaksi, ellei jäänyt useammaksi kymmeneksi minuutiksi tuijottamaan eikä silloinkaan varmasti voinut tajuta sävyn alkua eikä varsinkaan pitää sitä tylsänä. Seinustalla, joka oli lähinnä kartanon ulko-ovea, oli musta iso televisio, jonka kummallakin puolella kohosi kaksi vaaleata puukaappia, joiden hyllyillä oli koriste-esineitä. Lipastojen ja niiden muutamien kaappien, jotka huoneessa olivat, lakatut pinnat kiilsivät hellästi valossa ja saivat vaalean puupinnan näyttämään vieläkin vaaleammalta. Muutamassa kohdassa seinää oli erilaisempi taso, joiden päällä ei ollutkaan koriste-esineitä, vaan pieni kukkaruukkuja ja joku köynnöskasvi, jonka lehdet valuivat pehmeästi alas. Vaikka kartanossa oli oma kasvihuoneensa, oli alakerran olohuoneessa varsin paljon kukkia luomassa mukavaa, pehmeätä tunnelmaa. Huoneessa oli kuitenkin eräs huonekalu, joka erottui vahvasti muusta sisustuksesta ja vielä tarkoituksella. Shinyaa vastapäätä, toisen sohvan ja ikkunoiden välissä keskellä luonnonvalkoista ja, yllättävää kyllä, vaaleanvihreätä mattoa seisoi pitkänomainen kuusikulmaisen muotoinen tummanruskean, lähes tummansuklaanvärinen matala pöytä, jonka päällä seisoi vihreä viinipullo. Monia mietityttävä yksityiskohta ei kuitenkaan jaksanut liikuttaa yakuzaa, koska hiukan matalampi pöytä oli huoneen keskus, jota kaksi pitkänomaista beigeä sohvaa ja yksi nojatuoli piirittivät. Tottumus esti sellaiset mietteet, samoin kuin muut asiat.

Kanjit, hiraganat ja katakanat vilistivät rikkaan silmissä, mutta mieli oli aivan muualla. Hän oli huolissaan, hyvin huolissaan – nimittäin Diestä. Punkkaria ei ollut näkynyt koko sunnuntaipäivänä, toisin kuin kahtena edellisenä päivänä, jolloin tämä oli yrittänyt ottaa häneen vähän väliä kontaktia nuoremman vältellessä toista parhaan taitonsa mukaan. Nyt katujen kasvatti tuntui hävinneen sen siliän tien, ja jättäneen hänet lopulta rauhaan. Nuoremmalla ei ollut mitään tietoa toisen olinpaikasta, mikä tekikin hänen olonsa levottomaksi. Syvällä sisimmässään yakuza olisi halunnut olla pidempänsä seurassa ja saada selityksen, mitä ihmettä räväkin oli tehnyt Ruizan kanssa ja miksei tämä ollut kertonut olevansa tekemisissä Osakan mafian kanssa. Tietämättömyys ahdisti ruskeasilmäistä, mutta muistikuvat Asagin alaisesta painautuneena punapäätä vasten piinasivat vielä enemmän. Joka ikinen kerta, kun he kaksi kohtasivat, sieväkasvoisen veri kuohahti kiukusta, surusta ja hirvittävästä mustasukkaisuudesta, mutta vihastaan huolimatta hän ei kyennyt satuttamaan mitenkään jengiläistä. Vaikka hän olikin nähnyt, miten Hitsugi ja Yu~ki tunsivat myös kiukkua, suorastaan petetyksi tulemista hänen vuokseen, eivät nämäkään olleet koskeneet katujen kasvattiin. Henkivartijat olivat tajunneet sen satuttavan isäntäänsä vielä enemmän.

Niin pää kuin sydän tuntuivat olevan aivan sekaisin eikä tilannetta helpottanut lainkaan se fakta, miksi nuorukainen istuikaan kotonaan sunnuntain varhaisiltana lukien arvopapereita ja joi samalla chileläistä, hyvälaatuista punaviiniä. Hänellä ei ollut enää mitään muuta tekemistä.  
Shinya oli suutuspäissään tehnyt kaikki lähisuunnitelmissa olevat työt ja kehittänyt vielä lisää, mutta nyt kaikki oli loppunut eivätkä aivot keksineet enempää. Kaiken lisäksi työt oli tehty niin hyvin, että näillä näkymin hän saisi jopa maanantain ja tiistain olla vapaa töistä, ellei keksisi jotain. Miksei se järki toiminut, kun sitä olisi eniten kaivattu?

Tokion herra laski paperit syliinsä kohottaen katseensa kattoon. Siitä oli aikaa, kun hän oli saanut mahdollisuuden pukeutua harmaansinisiin, hiukan ruskehtaviin farkkuihin ja rentoon, valkoiseen kauluspaitaan. Ei sieväkasvoinen edes kyennyt muistamaan, milloin viimeksi olisi voinut viettää iltaansa ilman pukua tai edes solmiota kaulansa ympärillä ilman, että syy kotona oloon liittyi Yutakaan. Sormet pitelivät hellästi, mutta varman tasapainoisesti kristallisesta jalasta kiinni. Oikeastaan siinä oli ihan hyvä olla kerrankin ilman mafiamiehiä tai palvelijoita. Eihän Hitsugin ja Yu~kin läsnäolo mitenkään erityisemmin häirinnyt mafiapomoa, koska oli tottunut näihin ja kyllä kaksikko keksi itselleen tällaisissa tilanteissa muutakin tekemistä kuin selän takana seisoskelun. Henkivartijat kuitenkin ansaitsivat vapaaillan eikä näiden seuraa vaaleanruskeahiuksinen oikeastaan kaivannut. Siitä huolimatta hän tunsi itsensä yksinäiseksi, jollain tapaa vajaaksi. Oli kuin hänen sydämensä olisi vaeltanut jonnekin muualle.

Mitä hittoa hän oikein ajatteli!? Ruskeasilmäinen tyhjensi lasinsa ja laski sen matalalle puupöydälle pienen kolahduksen saattelemana. Die oli ollut toisen miehen kanssa – ei, vaan kilpailevan mafiamiehen seurassa. Hänen pitäisi keksiä, kenet lähettäisi Osakaan tarkkailemaan Asagia ja tämän alaisia – erityisesti Ruizaa, oli toinen sitten palannut etelämmäksi tai jäänyt vielä Japanin pääkaupunkiin. Mistä sen tiesi, vaikka osakalaisia alkaisi parveilla laumoittain Tokiossa eikä se käynyt päinsä. Samalla olisi myös laitettava punkkari tarkkailun kohteeksi ja selvitettävä, kuinka läheiset suhteet tällä oli Ishikwojen suvun jatkajan järjestöön. Ajatus sai vaaleanruskeahiuksisen irvistämään, kun sielunpeilit sulkeutuivat hetkeksi. Hänen sisällään korvensi ja paha maku nousi suuhun. Hitto! Ei hän halunnut ajatella hyvännäköistä Ruizaa, mutta jotenkin tuo sulavavartaloinen mies onnistui kaikista yrityksistä huolimatta tunkeutumaan mielen muurien läpi kiskoen viekoittelevasti punapäätä mukanaan. Helvetti! Tokion herra kielsi itseään ajattelemasta moista. Hän otti sylissään olevat paperit käteensä ja alkoi lukea niitä niin tiiviisti kuin vain kykeni rukoillen samalla voivansa unohtaa päiviä sitten näkemänsä kohtauksen. Muistot, erityisesti mieltä vaivaavat, olivat kuitenkin kuin viekas kyy, joka luikerteli salakavalasti ympäriinsä ja myrkytti kaiken koskettamansa. Siltä ainakin yakuzasta vaikutti, kun tunsi olonsa vielä äskeistä yksinäisemmäksi huokauksen karatessa huulilta ja samalla hetkellä hän totesi lukeneensa saman kohdan ainakin viisi kertaa putkeen.

Tämä ei ollut lainkaan hyvä, kuten Shinya tiesi. Hän halusi nähdä punahiuksisen, edes pienen hetken ajan. Sieväkasvoinen toivoi, että tietäisi, missä toinen oli ja voisi katsoa tätä jostain kauempaa piilosta. Kykenisikö hän kuitenkaan katsomaan Dietä tuntematta kipua sisällään? Pysyisikö kummallinen, täysin vieras suuttumus hänen sisällään? Tuskin, kuten mafiapomo totesi pistäessään lukemansa paperin nipun alimmaiseksi yrittäen lukea seuraavaa sivua päättäen unohtaa ympäristönsä, ongelmansa ja kaiken muun. Se oli kuitenkin vaikeampaa, kuin olisi voinut uskoa, kuten miljonääri joutui toteamaan muutaman minuutin päästä. Hän kaipasi lisää juotavaa, koska suun kuivuessa mielikin alkoi temppuilla pois omaisuudesta kertovista papereista. Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen kohotti katseensa asiakirjojen yli ja kurottautui pöydällä olevaa vihreätä pulloa kohti kaataakseen lasiinsa juotavaa, kun huomasi vaaleiden, pitkän solakoiden sormien kietoutuvan pullonkaulan ympärille.

Yakuza henkäisi terävästi ja säpsähti taaksepäin luoden katseen pöydän viereen. Ruskeat silmät huomasivat välittömästi pitkän, laihan miehen, jolla oli punaiset hiukset. Die otti toiseen käteensä nuorempansa juomalasin ja kaatoi toiselle punaista juomaa turhia varomatta, koska viini roiskahteli lasin reunoja vasten pysyen kuitenkin maton onneksi omassa tilassaan. Punaiset hiukset eivät olleet tällä kertaa tapansa mukaan pystyssä muotoilutuotteiden avulla, vaan roikkuivat päätä pitkin osittain märkinä valuen olkapäiden yli selkään ja hiukan rintakehälle – toinen oli selvästi käynyt suihkussa. Laihaa, mutta silti lihaksikasta vartaloa peitti merensininen miesten yukata, joka korosti räikeätä värjäystä. Siihen seikkaan lyhempi ei kuitenkaan kiinnittänyt huomiota, koska sielunpeilinsä olivat kuivua paikoilleen. Täyteläiset huulet olivat raottuneet silkasta hämmennyksestä, joka vei kaiken kontrollin jäsenistä rikollisjärjestön johtajan kyetessä vain istumaan jäykkänä paikoillaan katsoen vierastaan. Kylpytakkimainen vaate oli sidottu huolimattomasti, vaikka tumma kangas peittikin jengiläisen kehoa riittävästi, mutta se vain tuntui sitäkin hypnoottisemmalta. Yukata oli jäänyt rintakehästä auki paljastaen kaistaleen ihoa kaulasta kylkiluiden alapuolelle asti. Vaate loppui hiukan nilkkojen yläpuolelle näyttäen paljaat jalat ja hihat vetäytyivät käsien liikkuessa. Kylpytakkimainen vaate sai punkkarin näyttämään laihalta, mutta myös salaperäiseltä suoraan suihkusta tulleen vaikutelman saadessa rikkaamman nielaisemaan. Näky oli niin ajatukset pysähdyttävä – uskomattoman kiihottava, ettei ruskeasilmäinen tajunnut, kun vanhempi ojensi viinilasin hänelle.  
“Ole hyvä”, katujen kasvatin matala ääni sai Shinyan ravistamaan hienovaraisen pikaisesti päätään.  
Ottaessaan viinilasin käteensä heidän sormensa koskettivat toisiaan pikaisesti. Hellä, pehmeä kosketus sai Tokion herran värähtämään ja ilmeen synkkenemään. Toivuttuaan osittain näkemästään mieli muisti jälleen, kehen nuo kädet olivat koskeneet. Pelkkä ajatus sai toisen käden puristumaan nyrkkiin nuorukaisen purressa hammasta, ettei olisi päästänyt sisältään nousevaa huutoa ilmoille. Yakuza otti lasin itselleen, mutta ei juonut viiniä, vaan jäi tuijottamaan ylös räväkimmän kasvoja tuntien syvää kiukkua näkemästään. Ruskeat silmät löivät kipinää ja olisivat varmasti muuttuneet punaisiksi, jos se olisi mahdollista ihmisten kohdalla, kun jengiläinen nosti röyhkeästi pullon huulilleen pitäen katseensa kummallisena, jollain tapaa mystisenä nuoremmassaan. 

Katsekontakti särkyi yllättäen kastanjanruskeiden silmien muljahtaessa äkisti ja posket muuttuivat pyöreiksi kuin olisivat täyttyneet ilmasta. Rikkaamman kihisevä raivo katosi tuhkana tuuleen, kuin joku olisi puhaltanut kynttilän liekin sammuksiin. Rikollisjärjestön johtajan leuka tipahti typerästi alas ja silmät jäivät suurina gongeina tuijottamaan näkemäänsä. Die kiskaisi viinipullon huuliltaan ja taittui kaksin kerroin, kuin olisi halunnut sylkäistä juoman suustaan, mutta sai juuri ja juuri pidäteltyä itsensä suoristautuessaan pystyyn. Sielunpeilit rutistuivat kiinni, kuin kehoa olisi sattunut, ja kurkusta kuului luja ääni, kun lihakset auttoivat miestä nielaisemaan siemauksensa.  
“Hyi helvetti, että oli pahaa!” katujen kasvatti aukoili suutaan haukkoen ilmaa ja roikotti kieltään ulkona.  
“Mitä helvetin moskaa sinä oikein juot!?”  
“Moskaa?” sana särähti lyhemmän korvissa.  
“Se on kuule oikein hyvälaatuista chileläistä punaviiniä, ettäs tiedät!” vaaleampi huudahti lujasti pelkästä närkästyksestä, kun hänen lempiviinejään mentiin solvaamaan.  
“Ei tämä ole mitään chiliä nähnytkään”, kastanjanruskeasilmäinen totesi siihen vaaleanruskeahiuksisen hämmennykseksi.  
“Se olisi varmasti tehnyt tästä edes hiukan juotavampaa.”  
Viimeinen toteamus jäi Shinyalta täysin huomaamatta, kun hän jäi tuijottamaan pidempäänsä toinen kulma ylhäällä ja suu toispuolisesti auki valahtaneena. Mitä hittoa? Chiliä?  
Siinä meni hiukan pidempi hetki, että sieväkasvoinen tajusi chilin ja Chilen välillä olevan yhteyden. Eihän Die ollut käynyt kouluja tai vieraillut ulkomailla – paitsi ehkä jossain naapurimaassa jäniksenä. Etelä-Amerikassa mies ei varmastikaan ollut käynyt eikä luultavasti edes tiennyt heidän puhuvan maasta.  
“Minun on parasta viedä tämä keittiöön ja kaataa viemäristä alas – ei tällaista myrkkyä kukaan pysty juomaan saamatta vähintään vatsahaavaa”, punkkari vilkaisi etikettiä huonovointisesti, kuin olisi yrittänyt etsiä siitä kuolemasta varoittavaa pääkallomerkkiä.  
“Kuka hullu tätä oikein valmistaa tai kehtaa edes myydä?!”

Jengiläinen aikoi kääntyä ympäri ja häipyä pullo mukanaan, mutta silloin yakuza tajusi viimein toimia. Nuorukainen täräytti viinilasinsa pöydälle punaisen juoman onnistuessa läikähtämään puupinnalle, mutta eipä ruskeasilmäinen siitä piitannut, kuten ei lattialle putoilevista arvopapereistakaan. Nopeasti, kuin olisi ollut hyökkäävä käärme, vaaleampi nappasi katujen kasvattia lujasti ranteesta kiinni sormien kiertyessä räväkimmän käden ympärille vahvasti, mutta ote pysyi yhä pehmeänä, ettei toista voinut sattua.  
“Et mene yhtään minnekään sen pullon kanssa”, sieväkasvoinen sanoi lujalla, tummasävyisen käskevällä äänellä, vaikkei puheesta tai edes olemuksesta voinut päätellä minkään tapaista uhkaa.  
Räväkin kääntyi katsomaan alas pysähtyen paikoilleen. Kumpikaan ei sanonut mitään, vaan pitivät katseensa tiukasti toistensa silmissä. Nuorempi ei osannut päätellä yhtään erityistä ilmettä tai elettä laihemman kasvoista, josta olisi voinut veikata, mitä tämä ajatteli. Punapää ei nimittäin hymyillyt tai irvistänyt, vaan oli kuin olisi vain katsellut eikä oikeastaan edes ollut siinä. Kastanjanruskeat silmät liikahtivat hienovaraisesti tarkkaillen vaaleanruskeahiuksisen vaativia kasvoja siirtyen sitten katsomaan rannettaan puristavaa kättä. Sekunnit raksuttivat eteenpäin, kuten Tokion herra tiesi alitajunnassaan kellon tikityksestä, mutta ei hän sitä kuitenkaan huomannut, vaikka tiedostikin ajan kulun. Pidellessään vanhemmasta kiinni, hän tunsi olonsa jotenkin tasaisemmaksi. Ajatukset eivät poukkoilleet sinne ja tänne, kuin autoa pakenevat jänikset eikä huonekaan tuntunut liian hiljaiselta. Epävarmuus ja tietynlainen yksinäisyys olivat kadonneet, vaikka ruskeasilmäinen yritti omasta mielestään vain estää pidempäänsä kaatamasta hänen hyvää viiniään hukkaan.

Kevyt naurahdus sai Shinyan takaisin maanpinnalle tuntemustensa tutkimuksesta. Dien huulet olivat kaartuneet viekkaaseen, hyvin tyytyväiseen hymyyn, joka viesti voitonriemua.  
“En olisi uskonut sinun niin vain ottavan kädestäni kiinni, kun olet jo useamman päivän ajan vältellyt minua ja kosketustani”, katujen kasvatti sanoi matalasti naureskellen.  
“Ehkä minun pitäisi vain rynniä keittiöön ja katsoa, mitä kaikkea olet valmis tekemään, etten hävitä juomaasi.”  
Ruskeasilmäinen päästi välittömästi irti pidemmästään ja vetäytyi taaksepäin sohvalle. Hän oli tajunnut omat tekonsa – ennen kaikkea aikaisemman käyttäytymisensä eikä toisen tietäväisen varma hymy helpottanut hänen oloaan. Mitä ihmettä hän oli oikein ajatellut tarttuessaan tuolla tavalla entisestä katulapsesta?  
“No, Shinya, en aio kaataa tätä viemäristä alas – ainakaan vielä”, räväkämpi huomautti leppoisasti, vaikka huomasikin lyhemmän kääntyvän syrjemmälle.  
Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen nojautui kyynärpäällään käsinojaan leuan painautuessa kättä vasten. Vaikka sieväkasvoinen esittikin katsovansa muualle, hän tarkkaili yukataan pukeutunutta, kun tämä kumartui pöydän ylle ja asetti pullon mahdollisimman kauas rikkaammasta. Punaiset hiukset valuivat hartioiden yli ja pudottelivat muutaman pisaran huonekalulle ja matolle, mutta nuorempi ei sanonut siihen mitään. Eihän toisen pitänyt nähdä, miten ahdistunut yakuza oli tilanteesta – varsinkin, kun ei keksinyt, miten onnistuisi livahtamaan karkuun.  
“Ehkä voisimme viimein keskustella siitä, mikä sinua vaivaa, Shinya”, punkkari henkäisi suoristautuessaan ja tallusti sohvalle istuen muitta mutkitta vaaleamman viereen pieneen haaraistuntaan.  
Reunemmaksi jäänyt käsi kohosi kevyesti selkänojan päälle pään kallistuessa keveästi samansuuntaisesti. Yukata oli auennut hiukan lisää paljastaen rahtusen verran enemmän vatsaa ja huomattavasti enemmän tasaista, vahvaa rintakehää. Hiustensa lomasta Tokion herran katse laskeutui lähes hänen huomaamattaan ihokaitaletta pitkin alemmas punapään lantion seudulle, jossa obi vyötti heppoisesti vaatteen, vaikka solmu näyttikin harvinaisen sykkyräiseltä, varsinaiselta umpisolmulta. Ruskeat sielunpeilit antoivat katseen vaeltaa pikkuhiljaa alemmas vyöstä pysähtyen sitten haarojen väliin. Kevyt puna kohosi poskipäille mafiapomon vetäessä terävästi henkeä. Jos haara-asento olisi leventynyt ja kylpytakkimainen vaate olisi auennut edes pari senttiä ylempää, hän olisi nähnyt vilahduksen vanhemman alusvaatetuksesta – tai jostain muusta.

“Shinya?” hiukan lujempi kysymys sai lyhemmän melkein vinkaisemaan, mutta kaikeksi onneksi rikollisjärjestön johtaja sai vaiennettua itsensä.  
Shinya nosti katseensa hätkähtäen Diehen, joka nojasi yhä sohvan selkänojaan pitäen käsivarttaan samalla tasolla olkapäänsä kanssa. Punahiuksinen pää oli kääntynyt hiukan kallelleen kulmien kurtistuessa.  
“Kuuntelitko sinä lainkaan?” tämä kysyi kummissaan.  
“Mitä?” vaaleampi henkäisi kiivaasti ja vilkaisi vahingossa jälleen toisen nivusten alueelle, mutta pakotti katseensa takaisin kastanjanruskeisiin silmiin.  
“Sanoin äsken, että voisimme viimein unohtaa tämän typerän kissanhännän vedon ja sinä voisit kertoa, mikä sinua vaivaa”, räväkämpi huomautti nojaten päällään taaksepäin.  
“Alkaa nimittäin kyllästyttää tämä järjestön touhu.”  
Järjetön touhu? Kysymys kävi pikaisesti nuoremman mielessä, mutta nopeasti hän työnsi sen syrjään.  
“Ei minua mikään vaivaa.”  
“Äh, Shinya, lopeta tuo”, punkkari muljautti silmiään ottaen käsillään leveämmin tilaa sohvalla.  
“Lakkaa esittämästä, ettei sinua muka ärsytä mikään, koska tiedän sen jo.”  
“Ei minua ärsytä yhtään mikään”, yakuza sanoi kireästi ikävien muistikuvien tullessa jälleen mieleen.  
“Kuule, jos vaikka lopettaisit tuon tökerön valheen”, katujen kasvatti kääntyi rikkaampaa kohti asettuen enemmän vastakkain.  
Jalka liikahti kevyesti saaden ruskeasilmäisen vilkaisemaan haarojenvälin suuntaan, mutta puheen myötä lyhempi nosti katseensa takaisin laihemman kasvoihin.  
“Sinä olet jo huomannut, että minä olen huomannut sinun olevan tavallista huonotuulisempi. Kiellät koko ajan, ettei sinua häiritsisi muka mikään, mutta näen sinun lävitsesi turhankin hyvin”, jengiläinen henkäisi syvään vieden hiuksia niskansa taakse.  
“Jos lopettaisit tuon typerän leikin, kun tiedän jo osittain, mistä on kyse.”  
“Tiedät vai?” vaaleanruskeahiuksinen kysyi varovaisesti sydämensä lyödessä muutaman kerran kiivaammin.  
Oliko toinen sittenkin huomannut hänet silloin torstaina kaupungilla? Oliko tämä johdattanut hänet tahallaan perässään paljastaakseen, kenestä oikeasti välitti ja keille halusi olla uskollinen?  
“Tiedän”, punapää nyökkäsi vakavana.  
“Sinä olet minulle vihainen.”

“Ja mistähän minä olen sinulle vihainen?” sieväkasvoinen kysyi yrittäen saada pienen hymyn suupieleensä, kuin olisi kuullut maailman huvittavimman vitsin.  
Lihakset olivat kuitenkin niin jäykät, että ilmeestä tuli todella vaisu. Hänen sydämensä löi kiihtyneenä rinnassaan. Hän halusi kuulla vastauksen. Shinya halusi kuulla, miksi toinen oli satuttanut ja loukannut häntä sillä tavalla. Järki halusi kuulla, miksi kastanjanruskeasilmäinen oli valehdellut, ettei tiennyt mafiapuuhista mitään tai oli tietämätöntä hänen alaisistaan, kun kerran oli niin läheinen Osakan tulevan asevastaavan kanssa ja sen perusteella varmasti jollain tapaa mukana Asagin mafiassa. Samalla nuorempi kuitenkin pelkäsi, että tuon kuullessaan hänen sydämensä, joka halusi omistaa, mutta ei riistää toiselta vapautta, särkyisi uudelleen ja tällä kertaa lopullisesti.  
“Sitä olen kuule yrittänyt kysellä sinulta tässä parin päivän aikana”, Die kertoi parantaen hiukan asentoaan sohvalla.  
Vaate tuntui jälleen raottuvan hiukan ylhäältä, mutta punkkari tuntui tällä kertaa huomaavan asian ja veti pikkuriikkisen vasenta puolta kiinnemmäs.  
“Et sattumoisin haluaisi vieläkään kertoa minulle, mitä olen oikein tehnyt tai sanonut?”  
“Miksi sanoisin, kun et ole tehnyt mitään tuollaista?” sieväkasvoinen naurahti väkinäisesti.  
Pikemminkin toinen oli jättänyt tekemättä.  
“Shinya, älä -” punkkari veti uupuneena henkeä.  
“Ei, Die, meidän ei kannata keskustella asiasta enempää”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja sanoi terävästi kohottautuen seisomaan.  
Ihan sama, jos hänen viinilasillisensa jäisi juomatta ja arvopaperitkin joutuisivat tallotuiksi. Nuorukainen halusi vain mahdollisimman nopeasti pois. Kyllä joku ne siitä korjaisi.  
“Sinusta on tulossa vainoharhainen. Minä en edes tiedä, mistä puhut eli annetaan koko asian olla.”  
“Jos et kerro, mitä olen tehnyt, joudun sitten arvailemaan”, jengiläinen huomautti itsepintaisesti rikkaamman noustessa ylös ja kääntäessä selkänsä tälle.  
“Siitä vain, mutta minä menen nyt nukkumaan”, yakuza heilautti kättään kävellen heidän selkiensä takana olevaa ovea kohti.  
Kohta hän olisi kauempana punahiuksisesta yrittäen unohtaa tapahtuneen ja yukatan alla piilottelevan puolikuun, joka tuntui jollain tapaa jyräävän muistikuvan Ruizasta. Sitä paitsi, ei vanhempi ikinä arvaisi hänen vihansa syytä, vaikka todennäköisesti tiesikin sen jollain tapaa.

“Oletko minulle vihainen, koska prätkäni onnistui hajottamaan tumpelon palvelijasi housut?” kysymys sai Shinyan törmäämään henkiseen, paksuun kivimuuriin.  
Hän pysähtyi kesken askeleen ja kääntyi kompuroiden ympäri jääden tuijottamaan Dietä. Tämä oli kohonnut toisen polvensa varaan istuen puolittain sohvalla. Vaalea reisi paljastui yukatan alta saaden mafiapomon nielaisemaan hiljaa itsekseen. Nopeasti rikkaampi ravisti itseään ja pakotti katsomaan punapään silmiä.  
“Anteeksi mitä?” ruskeasilmäinen kysyi epäuskoisena.  
Uskoiko laihempi tosissaan, että hän voisi olla vihainen tuosta? Vai tarkoittiko tämä nyt sitä, että yakuzan olisi pitänyt olla vihainen siitä, mitä jengiläinen ajatteli palvelusväestä? Mistä lähtien hän muka olisi ollut noista syistä vihainen? Sehän oli palvelijan oma vika, jos onnistui hajottamaan työvaatteensa elottoman esineen, tai kulkuvälineen, takia. Ei kummassakaan vaihtoehdossa ollut mitään järkeä!  
“Et ilmeisesti – et ole selvästikään edes kuullut asiasta”, räväkämpi virkkoi katsoen tarkkaavaisesti vaaleanruskeahiuksisen kasvoja.  
Jokin kastanjanruskeissa sielunpeileissä kertoi, ettei mies ollut edes uskonut heittonsa menevän oikeaan. Tämä oli vain sanonut jotain niin kummallista ja järjetöntä, jotta sai nuoremman pysähtymään. Sen lyhempi tajusi liian myöhään.  
“Vai johtuuko tämä kaikki siitä rumasta, valkoisesta ruukusta, johon oli maalattu sinisellä joitakin hassuja pitkänokkaisia lintuja?” katujen kasvatti kumartui lähemmäksi ruskeasilmäistä, vaikka pysyikin yhä huonekalun päällä.  
“En minä sille voi mitään, jos te jätätte astioita pitkin käytäviä ja ne hajoavat, kun minä kävelen viattomana ohitse”, tämä huomautti perään vielä puolustellen.

Ruma ruukku? Valkoinen pohja ja sinisiä kuvioita? Kulmat kurtussa rikollisjärjestön johtaja asteli sohvan päätyyn. Oliko Die hajottanut vahingossa kiinalaisen posliiniesineen? Olivathan ne kalliita ja hyvin arvokkaita, mutta ei hän siitä tällä tavalla, jos millään lailla, suuttuisi. Tietenkin Shinya olisi saattanut huomauttaa terävästi toista katsomaan eteensä tai kiusatakseen käskeä maksamaan, mutta ei sen enempää. Ei pienen ruukun, jonka tilalle nuorukainen voisi koska tahansa ostaa uuden, hajoaminen saanut häntä sillä tavalla vihaiseksi. Luultavasti sieväkasvoinen olisi ollut se, jonka olisi pitänyt suojella punkkaria raivostuneelta Norikolta.  
“E-ei?” yakuza ravisti päätään kummissaan.  
“No, sitten olet varmaan vihainen, koska se liima ei kestänytkään tanto-pidikkeessä”, pidempi heilautti kättään ilmassa.  
“Minä pakoilin Norikoa ja pudotin sen vahingossa pöydältä. Yritin kyllä korjata sen, mutta en ilmeisesti onnistunut kovin hyvin.”  
Tanto-pidikkeen? Mitä kaikkea punkkari oli onnistunut pitkäaikaisen vierailunsa aikana hajottamaan? Ei sillä, oliko jollain puisella asepidikkeellä väliä, mutta tämähän meni jo uskomattomaksi. Pitäisikö hänen muka tuon selityksen perusteella tietää, minkä niistä vähintään kymmenestä koristeesta katujen kasvatti oli rikkonut? Toivottavasti ei vain sitä Yutakan norsunluista, jalokivin koristeltua esinettä, koska se oli todellakin arvokas ja norsunluun hankkiminen oli nykyään entistä vaikeampaa sekä riskialttiimpaa. Siinä kohdassa hän kyllä suuttuisi, mutta ei edelleenkään tässä mittasuhteessa.  
Uupuneena kuulemastaan ja epäuskosta vaaleanruskeahiuksinen vajosi istumaan käsinojalle päätään puistellen. Mikähän naurettava ehdotus seuraavaksi tulisi? Miten kovasti jengiläinen kuulostikin viattomalta lapselta, joka yritti selitellä aiheuttamaansa tuhoa! Aivan kuin tämä ei voisi koskaan satuttaa ketään millään tavalla, vaikka onnistuikin katseellaan korventamaan hänen sydäntään, kun suu aukesi neljättä ehdotusta varten.  
“Vai oletko suuttunut minulle, kun vahingossa kaadoin sen tummanruskean, koristellun kaapin tapaisen ja onnistuin rikkomaan oven lisäksi kuvan jostain lähes kaljusta tyypistä?”

Kertakaikkisen hyytävä hiljaisuus laskeutui olohuoneeseen ja koko kartano tuntui vaikenevan, kuin niin rakennus kuin kaikki elävät olennot ja tavarat olisivat kauhistuneet kuulemastaan. Ehkä niin huonekalut, jotka tuntuivat jäätyvän paikoilleen, kuin seinät ja ihmiset tunsivat uinuvan, vaarallisen pedon heränneen.  
“Mitä sinä sanoit?” Shinya kysyi lujalla, teräksisellä äänellä pitäen katseensa edessään.  
Die ei sanonut mitään, vaan katsoi lyhempää odottavasti. Huulet kyllä raottuivat muutaman sekunnin päästä, mutta liian myöhään, kun sieväkasvoinen oli pyörähtänyt käsinojalla ympäri ja laskeutui istumaan sohvan istuimille liukuen ripeästi lähes katujen kasvattiin kiinni.  
“Mitä sinä olet tehnyt?” Tokion herra tarttui lujasti yukatan reunasta kiinni ja kiskaisi yhä tyynen näköisen jengiläisen kasvot lähemmäksi omiaan.  
Silmät olivat kaventuneet liekehtivät katseen iskeytyessä kastanjanruskeisiin sielunpeileihin sormien puristaessa merensinistä kangasta, kuin olisivat olleet valmiina repimään vaatteen riekaleiksi koska tahansa. Täyteläiset huulet olivat raottuneet pinnallisen hengityksen kuuluessa nopeina sihahduksina, kun mafiapomon vartalo tärisi pidätellystä raivosta.  
“Oletko mennyt hajottamaan isäni kotialttarin ja hänen kuvansa!?”  
“Se ainakin suututtaisi sinut”, punapää huomautti huvittuneena.  
“Ja tekisi näköjään harvinaisen aggressiiviseksi.”  
Luja nykäisy yukatasta sai ilmeen kuitenkin vakavoitumaan. Nyt jos koskaan aikaisemmin punkkari tiesi leikkivänsä tulella – ei, vaan hyvin räjähdysherkällä aineella.  
“No, Shinya, rauhoitu. Vedä syvää henkeä, ennen kuin sinulta katkeaa verisuoni päästäsi”, vanhempi tarttui vaaleanruskeahiuksista kädestä kiinni ja yritti avata sormia, mutta se oli hankalaa.  
“Hei, rentoudu – en minä oikeasti ole hajottanut Isaon kotialttaria”, räväkämpi sanoi rauhoittavasti.  
“Varmastiko?” ruskeasilmäinen kysyi matalasti, mutta antoi kuitenkin otteensa hellittää.  
“Aivan varmasti. Millaisena tunarina sinä minua pidät?” katujen kasvatti kysyi lähes loukkaantuneena.  
“Siltä sinä juuri kuulostit, kun aloit luetella hirvittävän kasan asioita, joita olet muka tehnyt!” rikkaampi puolustautui tuntien itsensä yhä ylikierroksilla käyväksi silppuriksi.  
“Siinä oli vasta neljä”, Die tarkensi asettaen kätensä tyynnyttävästi vaaleamman olkapäälle.  
Shinyan pää retkahti alaspäin pienestä uupumuksesta, vaikka veri virtasikin kiivaana suonissa. Silmät painuivat hetkeksi kiinni hänen ottaessa muutaman syvemmän hengenvedon, ennen kuin avasi jälleen sielunpeilinsä. Sydän hypähti kiivaasti kurkkuun, kun katse osuikin välittömästi pidemmän nivusten alueelle, jossa näkyi pieni välähdys yukatan alta.  
“Sen ensimmäisen teki prätkä, minä tein kaksi muuta, mutta viimeisen vain keksin päästäni”, punkkari aloitti, mutta puhe keskeytyi säikähtäneeseen väistöliikkeeseen.  
Rikollisjärjestön johtaja nimittäin hypähti melkein paikoillaan pään pompatessa pystyyn, kuin kaulan tilalla olisikin ollut tiukkaan painettu vieteri.  
“Kyllä minä kotialttarin tunnistan, kun sellaisen näen. Kotona oli aikoinaan äidille sellainen”, laihempi jatkoi, kun oli ensin tuijottanut hetken aikaa kummissaan nuorempaansa, joka oli livahtanut nopeasti toiseen päähän sohvaa.  
“Tiesin, että täällä on adoptio-isääsi varten oma, todella hieno kotialttari, ja olenkin kiertänyt sen vähintään metrin päästä.”  
“Onneksi olet sentään tajunnut jättää sen rauhaan”, nuorempi huokaisi raskaasti haroen hiuksiaan.

“No, oletko muuttanut sitten jo mielesi?” jengiläisen ääni kuulosti harvinaisen itseensä tyytyväiseltä ja ärsyttävältä, mikä sai sieväkasvoisen siirtämään katseensa tähän.  
Punapää katsoi yakuzaa vino, hullunrohkea hymy huulillaan katseen kertoessa itsepäisyydestä ja varmuudesta.  
“Vai haluatko minun kertovan lisää, mitä olen _mahdollisesti_ tehnyt?”  
Ruskeasilmäinen saattoi kuvitella, kuinka vaalean otsan läpi kasvoi useita demonin sarvia, jotka muodostivat pirullisen kruunun punaisten hiusten ympärille. Nyt hän oli viimeistään varma, että toinen tiesi täsmälleen, mistä oli kyse eikä hän kestänyt enempää tuntemaansa hirvittävää mustasukkaisuutta tai kipua.  
“Ihan kuin et muka jo tietäisi, että minä tiedän sinusta ja hänestä!” Shinya karjaisi vasten Dien kasvoja kumartuen täristen lähemmäksi.  
“Hänestä?” räväkämpi vinkaisi kauhistuneena kaatuessaan melkein selälleen sohvalle, mutta onnekseen tämä sai lyötyä kädet pehmusteille jääden vielä istumaan.  
“Kenestä hänestä?”  
“Ruizasta tietenkin – lakkaa esittämästä tietämätöntä!” lyhempi ärjäisi ja osoitti toisen kylpytakkimaisen vaatteen alta paljastuvaa rintakehää.  
“Minä näin teidät keskustassa, kuten hyvin tiedät eli turha väittää mitään muuta!”  
“Ruizasta?” katujen kasvatti räpyttelisi silmiään täysin äimistyneenä.  
“Mistä sinä Ruizan tiedät?”  
“Minun pitäisi tässä kysyä sinulta ennemmin sitä kaikkien puheidesi ja väitteidesi takia!” rikkaampi kivahti puristaen kummankin kätensä nyrkkiin.  
“Minä ja Ruiza olemme ystäviä”, vanhempi henkäisi hämmentyneenä siitä, mitä ihmettä osakalainen lapsuudenystävänsä liittyi tähän kaikkeen mitenkään.  
Mitä ihmettä aikaisempi lausahdus heidän näkemisestään oli?  
“Kyllä se näytti joltain aivan muulta kuin ystävyydeltä, enkä minä ole yksin sitä mieltä!” vaaleanruskeahiuksinen tiuskaisi kääntäen katseensa katkerana toiseen suuntaan.  
Hän ei kyennyt katsomaan toista mitenkään, vaikka halusikin tämän näkevänsä hänen vihansa ja loukatuksi tulemisensa.  
“Mistä lähtien ystävät ovat muka kiehnänneet toisiaan vasten kuin vastanaineet!?”

“Siis… Sinä näit minut Ruizan seurassa?” punkkarin kasvot kirkastuivat, mutta eivät ilosta, vaan järkytyksestä muuttuen kalvakoiksi.  
Shinya oli nähnyt hänet Ruizan kanssa! Ei asiassa muuten ollut mitään ihmeellistä, mutta eihän kukaan, joka ei tuntenut osakalaista kunnolla, tajunnut tämän eleitä tai tekoja lainkaan. Tietenkin kohtalon oikusta nuorempi oli nähnyt ainakin osan tapaamisesta ja käsittänyt täysin väärin heidän asioitaan, kun oli huomannut napakorua käyttävän lähentelyn ja hyvin seksuaalisen käyttäytymisen.  
“Shinya… Se on vain Ruizan tapa… Hän ei mahda itselleen mitään, koska rakastaa miesten lähentelyä ja nauttii saamastaan huomiosta…”, punapää haroi hiuksiaan vajoten tahtomattaan epätoivoon.  
Kuinka tämäkin selitettäisiin, kun yakuza oli selvästi ymmärtänyt tilanteen ihan päin honkia eikä vaikuttanut uskovan heti toisenlaista selitystä? Pitäisikö hänen muka kertoa kaikki? Pitäisikö jengiläisen kertoa koko heidän historiansa ja ystävyyden hiukan kummallisista puolista? Ei, sitä räväkämpi ei halunnut tehdä, ellei ollut aivan välttämätöntä. Tuskastunut alitajunta kuitenkin pelkäsi pahinta – miten yksi pieni mies saattoi aiheuttaa niin paljon ongelmia olematta edes paikalla?!  
“Et sinäkään näyttänyt pistävän yhtään pahaksesi”, lyhempi kivahti piittaamatta siitä, kuinka epäyakuzamaiselta kuulosti, tai miten puheensa eivät kuulostaneet enää minkäänlaisen ystävän puheilta.  
“Taisit pikemminkin nauttia siitä! Onneksi en jäänyt paikalle katsomaan, kuinka pitkälle te kaksi päätitte mennä!”  
“Shinya! Lopeta tuo syyttäminen ja kuuntele minua!” Die karjaisi väliin ja iski kätensä lujasti paukahtaen nahkaiseen selkänojaan.  
Jossain toisessa tilanteessa Shinya oli voinut hätkähtääkin tekoa, mutta nyt ruskeasilmäinen ei piitannut äänestä tai huudosta. Itsepintaisesti nuorempi tuijotti räväkämpää silmiin estäen toista näkemästä hänen omaa haavoittuvaisuuttaan – se kuitenkin juuri antoi pidemmälle kaipaamaansa taukoa.  
“Muistatko, kun kerroin sinulle, miten karkasin kotoa? Silloin, kun olimme lapsia – muistatko?” laihempi kysyi hitaasti näyttäen siltä, kuin ottaisi niin henkisesti kuin fyysisesti tukea huonekalun selkänojasta.  
“Muistatko? Muistatko, kun kerroin isoisäni kuolleen ja minun karanneen kaduille vältellen poliiseja ja yrittäen selviytyä seitsemännen luokan jälkeen? Tai sen, kuinka naapurinpoika auttoi minua?” ääni muuttui hiukan anovammaksi.  
“Muistathan?”  
“Muistan”, yakuza myönsi jylhästi yrittäen kovettaa itsensä.  
”Entä sitten? Miten se muka liittyy tähän?”  
“Ruiza on juuri se samainen poika!” katujen kasvatti henkäisi selvästi helpottuneena.  
“Ruiza auttoi minua karkaamaan kotoa ja takasi alkuun, että selviäisin ja opetti monia tapoja, joilla sain kaiken maailman poliisit ja muut karistettua perästäni. Hän on auttanut minua aina, kun olen tarvinnut apua, vaikka olen ollut kuinka kaukana tahansa. Hänen luokseen minä veinkin jengini, kun mafiasi tappoi Chuun ja tämän kaverit! Ruizan ansiosta minä olen selvinnyt näinkin pitkälle!”  
Tokion herra katsoi tiukasti räväkämmän kasvoja nähden toisen huulille kohoavan kevyen hymyn. Kastanjanruskeat sielunpeilitkin hymyilivät, mutta eivät juonittelevan häijysti tai pirullisesti vaan lempeästi. Jengiläinen näytti onnelliselta, hyvin kiitolliselta, kun puhui osakalaisesta eikä puheessa, ilmeissä tai edes eleissä ollut mitään, mikä olisi vihjannut valehtelemiseen. Punapää puhui rehellisesti – rehellisemmin kuin moni muu, jotka sanoivat puhuvansa aina totta. Niin ilme kuin muistikuvat vuosien takaisesta maininnasta ja äskeiset sanat saivat rikkaamman tahdonvoiman ja vihan murenemaan, mutta hän ei kyennyt antamaan anteeksi, ei ainakaan heti. Ei mitenkään, kun oli vielä epäselviä asioita ja kaksi erittäin tärkeää huomautettavaa asiaa.

“Ei teidän puuhanne kyllä antanut minkäänlaista käsitystä, että olisitte vain ystäviä, jotka auttavat toisiaan”, vaaleampi huomautti jurosti ristien kätensä rintakehälleen lähinnä pitääkseen itsensä kasassa.  
“Hyvä on, olemme me kyllä läheisempiä kuin monet ystävät tavallisesti”, punkkari myönsi heilauttaen kättään, kuin olisi ollut hiukan turhautunut joutuessaan menemään näin pitkälle selityksissään.  
“Olemme me naineet toisiamme, mutta se on ollut pelkkää seksiä! Lähinnä toistemme tyydyttämistä, kun olemme kaivanneet sitä eikä ole ollut sillä hetkellä ketään muuta. Ehkä olemme hyvin läheisiä siitäkin syystä, että minä etenin ensimmäisen kerran suuseksiä ja käteen vetämistä pidemmälle juuri hänen kanssaan, mutta viime kerrastakin on varmaan jo runsas vuosi. Olemme vain ja ainoastaan ystäviä.”  
“Minä sanoisin kaikkea muuta kuin ystäviksi”, mafiapomo tuhahti epäuskoisesti.  
“Kun minun ja Ruizan välillä ei ole mitään muuta!” punahiuksinen huudahti kuuluvasti.  
“Minulla ei ole mitään ystävyyttä syvempää tunnetta Ruizaa kohtaan eikä toisin päin! Vaikka se näyttäisi miltä tahansa muulta, tiedän, ettei Ruiza ole rakastunut minuun tai edes ihastunut! Tunnen hänet liian hyvin!”  
“Kun kerran tunnet hänet niin hyvin, tiedät varmasti myös sen, että Ruiza kuuluu minun viholliseni mafiaan!” vaaleanruskeahiuksinen karjaisi syyn, jonka olisi halunnut olevan ainoa suuttumuksensa aiheuttaja.  
“Ja siksihän minä olen vihainen, kun olet esittänyt täysin tietämätöntä mafioista ja sitten kaveeraatkin vastustajani alaisen kanssa!”

Mitä tahansa reaktiota Shinya olikaan odottanut Dieltä, niin ei sitä. Punapää ei sanonut mitään, vaan tuijotti eteensä kuin olisi pudonnut pilvien välistä ainakin viiden katon läpi tömähtäen siihen Tokion herran eteen. Vaikutelmasta puuttui enää hiusten hulmahdus ja putoaminen hartioille sojottaen sikin sokin puunpalasten pudotessa heidän ympärilleen. Kastanjanruskeat silmät eivät liikahtaneetkaan, vaan näyttivät kuivuneen paikoilleen, että pidempi tarvitsisi hyvin nopeasti silmätippoja pystyäkseen näkemään ja liikuttamaan sielunpeilejään. Toinen ei liikahtanut lainkaan ja hetken aikaa yakuza pelkäsi vieraansa kuolleen istualtaan sohvalle, mutta onneksi keuhkot näyttivät toimivan, koska rintakehä liikkui, vaikkakin pinnallisesti.  
Lopulta, pitkältä tuntuneen ajan jälkeen, kasvoissa tapahtui muutos. Punkkarin suu aukesi hitaasti, kuin luiden ja nikamien tilalla olisi ollut ruosteiset saranat, jotka antoivat vähitellen, viivytellen periksi. Minkäänlaista puhetta tai edes ääntä ei kuulunut nuoremman hämmennykseksi, vaan suu aukesi yhä enemmän ja enemmän leuan laskeutuessa alaspäin. Teko kuitenkin pysähtyi viimein, juuri sopivalla hetkellä, koska muuten rikkaampi olisi todennut joutuvansa poimimaan jengiläisen leukaluun sylistään.  
“Anteeksi mitä?” katujen kasvatti kysyi käheän matalasti, kuin olisi ollut raakkuva varis.  
“Mitä ihmettä sinä sanoit?”  
“Sinä voisit vaihteeksi lopettaa tuon leikkimisen, Die”, vaaleampi ähkäisi ärtyneenä.  
“Sinä tiedät ihan hyvin, että Ruiza on mafiamies aivan samassa määrin kuin Riku, Anzi, Yu~ki ja Hitsugikin ovat!”  
“Nyt sinä olet erehtynyt”, räväkämpi väitti vastaan ravistaen päätään.  
“Ei Ruiza kuulu mihinkään mafiaan.”  
“Voi, kyllä kuuluu”, ruskeasilmäinen nyökkäsi varmasti.  
“Minä kyllä tunnistan Mori Ruizan vaikka unissani ja totta helvetissä tiedän hänen kuuluvan Osakassa asuvan yakuzan mafiaan ja olevan vielä lähimpiä miehiä. Hänen koko sukunsa on mukana alamaailman puuhissa eikä kirsikka ole tässä kohdassa pudonnut kauas puusta”, kädet irtosivat toisistaan ja lennähtivät ilmaan sanojen voimaksi.  
“Hänestä tulee Ishikawa Asagin seuraava asevastaava heti isoisänsä jälkeen!”

“Asevastaava?” Die hätkähti jääden tuijottamaan hetkeksi huulet raollaan ruskeita silmiä.  
Pian tämä kuitenkin kääntyi sivuttain Shinyaan päin pudottaen kummankin jalkansa lattialle. Sulavasti, tapojensa mukaan, jengiläinen kumartui nojaamaan polviinsa alkaen tuijottaa eteensä. Teot saivat mafiapomon kohottamaan ihmetellen kulmiaan, eikä hämmennystä helpottanut lainkaan yllättäen punapään suusta kuuluva hiljainen mutina.  
“Asevastaava? Onko Ruizasta tulossa joku asemestari? Miten se on mahdollista?” punkkari puheli itsekseen vaipuneen mietteisiinsä.  
“Siis… Kyllähän minä olen aina tiennyt, että hän tietää asioista vähän enemmän… Viimeistään se oli pakko tajuta, kun Ruiza tarjosi minulle ja jengille muutaman aseen ja auttoi hankkimaan lisää, jotta voisimme turvata itsemme ja samalla hankkia tarvitsemamme. On ollut itsestään selvää, että hän on alamaailmassa syvemmin kuin minä, mutta mafiassa…”, tämä henkäisi pikaisesti ravistaen päätään.  
“Ei… Miten se voi olla mahdollista? Hän ei ikinä ole sanonut halaistua sanaakaan. Varoittanut vain muutaman kerran, ettei pidä uhitella liian isoille tyypeille tai mitkä seuraamukset mafiassa voi olla… Miksei hän ole sanonut mitään siitä, kenelle on töissä? Miksei hän kertonut minulle?”  
“Ehkä Ruiza uskoi pystyvänsä suojelemaan sinua, jos et tietäisi hänen mafiapuuhistaan”, yakuza sanoi hiljaa tuntien yllättäen myötätuntoa ja uskomattoman syvää helpotusta.  
Joko Japanin teatterimaailma oli menettänyt katujen kasvatista suuren näyttelijän lahjan, tai sitten tämä puhui totta eikä ollut tosiaankaan tietoinen osakalaisen alamaailman kytköksistä. Syvällä sisimmässään lyhempi rukoili jälkimmäisen pitävän paikkansa ja alkoi huomaamattaan rentoutua lisää nojaten viimein kevyesti selkänojaan. Hän ei ollut sitä itse huomannut, mutta jännitys oli alkanut päästää lihakset otteestaan jo hiukan aikaisemmin – silloin kun punahiuksinen oli kieltänyt olevansa napakorua käyttävän kanssa ystävää kummempi.  
“Voi olla, että hän uskoi sen olevan sinulle parempi, jos et tiedä mitään mafioista. Ehkä hän toivoi, että voisit pysyä erossa niistä, jos et tietäisi ketään mafiamiestä – hiukan samaan tapaan kuin minäkin ajattelin, kun olimme pieniä”, vaaleanruskeahiuksinen lisäsi vielä ymmärtäväisenä.  
Ainakin nyt selvisi myös, mistä Tokion mafiaa kiusannut jengi oli saanut aseensa. Mikäli puheet pitivät paikkansa, Asagi ei näillä näkymin ollut tekemisissä sen kanssa, vaan tuleva asevastaava oli toiminut omin päin eikä asiassa ollut mitään mafioiden välistä kamppailua.  
“Voi olla – se olisi jotenkin hyvin Ruizan tapaista. Hän käyttäytymisestään ja ilakoimisestaan huolimatta ymmärtää ja haluaa auttaa muita”, kastanjanruskeasilmäinen nyökkäsi ja vilkaisi nuorempaansa hymyillen pehmeästi.

Shinya vastasi hymyyn pienesti, kun Die kumartui nojaamaan selkänojaan henkäisten kevyesti. Tämä kohotti päätään katsellen kattoa tyynenä valuen hiukan huonekalulla alaspäin. Punkkarin vartalo näytti niin kauniin jäntevältä siinä katseen alla. Rikollisjärjestön johtaja tunsi olonsa huomattavasti levollisemmaksi kuin äsken tarkkaillen toisen rentoa, mutta lämpimällä tavalla viehättävää asentoa kiinnittäen huomiota vaatteen reunuksiin ja kohtiin, jotka peittivät täydelliseltä vaikuttavaa vartaloa. Olo oli huomattavasti parempi, kun asiat alkoivat viimein selvitä ja pahimmat pelot osoittautuivat sittenkin varsin typeriksi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Kyllä, Shinya istuskelee siinä huoneessa, jossa hän kohtasi Hizakin ja Selian ÄKT:ssä – minä vain innostuin kuvailemaan huonetta enemmän XD  
> * Valitettavasti jonkinlainen fakta on ilmeisesti se, että Japanissa ei opeteta yhtä paljon vieraista maista ja kulttuureista kuin Suomessa – näin olen ainakin kuullut


	13. Chapter 13

“Ei helvetti!” jengiläinen karjaisi äkkiä pompaten istumaan kunnolla.  
“Voi helvetin helvetti!” mies kirosi raskaasti näyttäen siltä, kuin olisi saanut kamalan myrkytyksen ja kuullut vielä talon räjähtävän minuutin sisällä.  
“Mikä on?” sieväkasvoinen kysyi säikähtäneenä.  
Mikä ihme toiselle oli tullut kesken kaiken? Oliko jotain jäänyt sanomatta? Vai oliko tämä joku loppuhuipennus?  
“Minä ja minun iso suuni”, punapää raastoi hiuksiaan.  
“Minä kerroin Ruizalle, että asun nykyään sinun luonasi, ja että olet yakuza… Voi helvetin helvetti!”  
Räväkämpi kääntyi nuorempansa puoleen levottomana. Suu aukesi, mutta sanoja ei heti tullut, vaan laihempi kääntyi hetkeksi poispäin, kunnes kohotti katseensa uudelleen ruskeisiin silmiin.  
“Olen oikeasti pahoillani! En tiennyt, että tästä voisi syntyä jotain tällaista. Ei sillä, ettenkö luottaisi Ruizaan, mutta hänenhän on pakko varmastikin kertoa kuulemastaan johtajalleen, jos haluaa säilyä hengissä tai muuten siitoskykyisenä”, katujen kasvatti kertoi totisena.  
“Minä en halunnut aiheuttaa sinulle ongelmia, Shinya. En tosiaankaan halunnut laittaa sinua vaaraan enkä -”

“Die, rauhoitu toki. Et ole tehnyt mitään hirvittävää”, Shinya naurahti hellästi.  
Nyt hän oli viimeistään varma, ettei Diellä ollut mitään tekemistä Asagin mafian kanssa. Ei kukaan voinut näytellä niin etevästi.  
“Eihän minun asemastani kannata kaikille huudella, mutta Ruiza ei pysty aiheuttamaan minulle tai mafialleni mitenkään ongelmia. Miten hän muka voisi hyödyntää kertomaasi, kun kerran tietää jo minun olevan yakuza.”  
“Mitä?” pidempi hätkähti ihmetyksestä.  
“Taisin olla äsken turhan ankara enkä sanonut kovin totuudenmukaisesti, miten asiat ovat”, ruskeasilmäinen hieraisi hiukan nolona päätään.  
“Siis, on totta, että minä ja Ishikawa Asagi, joka on Ruizan johtaja, olemme kilpailijoita, mutta olemme myös liittolaisia. Kuulumme yhdessä kahden muun mafiajohtajan kanssa samaan liigaan, joka pyrkii pitämään alamaailman jonkinlaisessa kurissa ja ruodussa. Olemme siis toistemme tovereita ja liittolaisia, mutta kilpailemme toisiamme vastaan, mutta emme samassa mielessä kuin monet muut yakuzat.”  
“Eli en ole siis aiheuttanut sinulle mitään ongelmaa?” punahiuksinen varmisti tarkkaillen viehättäviä kasvoja.  
“Ei, et ole aiheuttanut mitään sellaista”, rikkaampi nyökkäsi myöntävästi.  
“Voit siis olla aivan rauhassa.”  
“Luojan kiitos”, kastanjanruskeasilmäinen henkäisi ja lässähti lähes makuulleen sohvalla.  
“Loistavaa! Pelkäsin jo pahempaa!”  
Yakuza naurahti kevyesti unohtuen jälleen katsomaan pidempäänsä tarkkaillen tämän vartaloa. Oliko se todellakin niin upean näköinen, kuin vaikutti olevan vaatteisiin kiedottuna? Miten kukaan saattoi saada kehonsa näyttämään niin houkuttelevalta ja mielen uppoamaan pieniin salaisiin toiveisiin, joihin ei kuitenkaan riittäisi rohkeus. Miettiessään hiljalleen punapään vartaloa ja turhanpäiväistä suuttumustaan, silmät hiipivät varkain tutkailemaan erästä tiettyä aluetta edessään olevasta kropasta, kuin se olisi ollut lumoajakäärme, joka kutsui luokseen piilotellen merensinisen kankaan alla piilossa katseelta, joka olisi halunnut nähdä enemmän.  
“Pitäisikö minun tehdä tästä tietynlaisia päätelmiä?” ovela äänensävy herätti Shinyan ajatuksistaan.

“Mitä päätelmiä?” vaaleampi kysyi hämillään ja rukoili mielessään, ettei toinen ollut vieläkään huomannut hänen turhan tiivistä tarkkailuaan – puhumattakaan tarkkailun kohteesta.  
“Suuttumuksestasi”, Die kohotti päätään katsoen silmät innosta ja riemusta tuikkien Tokion herraa.  
“Sinä suutuit torstaina, kun näit minut Ruizan seurassa, mutta et suuttunut siitä, että liikuin mafiamiehen kanssa”, punkkari kertoi nousten pehmeän hitaasti istumaan aivan rikollisjärjestön johtajan viereen.  
“Sinä tunnistit Ruizan olevan liittolaisesi alainen ja tiesit, ettei hänestä ole sinulle haittaa. Sinä suutuit muusta kuin mafiasyistä.”  
“En mi-” yakuza yritti keksiä, miten saisi keskeytettyä punapään ajatusten juoksun, mutta tämä kohotti kätensä vaientavasti ja jatkoi turhankin terävien mietteidensä kertomista.  
”Kyllähän sinä varmasti lähdit miettimään, kuulunko minäkin samaan mafiaan, mutta olisit toiminut toisin. Sinä olisit pitänyt minut vielä lähempänä ja keksinyt keinon, jolla olisit ajanut minut ansaan, mikäli tosiaan kuuluisin sen Asagin mafiaan”, katujen kasvatin puhe oli nauravainen huulien hymyillessä leveämmin kuin useampaan päivään.  
“Sinua häiritsi enemmän se, että Ruiza kiehnäsi minussa etkä kyennyt uskomaan selitystä ystävyydestä. Miksen minä heti tajunnut?! Sinä olet mustasukkainen!”  
“Tuohan on naurettava ajatus!” rikkaampi huudahti säikähtäneenä.  
“Enkä ole!”  
“Ja tasan olet!” jengiläinen purskahti nauruun tökeröstä vastaväitteestä.  
“Et halunnut minun koskevan sinuun, koska et pidä ajatuksesta, että olisin koskenut toiseen mieheen meidän ollessamme näin läheisiä – harvat miehet pitävät siitä, että itselleen tärkeä henkilö on ollut jonkun toisen kanssa! Tämä selittää kaiken! Sinä olet mustasukkainen, muttet ystävästä vaan miehestä!”  
“Die, älä nyt tuollaisia kuvittele”, vaaleanruskeahiuksinen väitti vastaan katseen käydessä jälleen vähän alempana.  
“Mistä sinä olet saanut tuollaista päähäsi?” hän ravisti päätään vienosti.  
“Ei tuossa ole mitään järkeä…”  
“Ei vai?” punahiuksisen kulmat laskeutuivat sarkasmista alaspäin.  
“Miksi sitten olet vähän väliä katsonut nivusaluettani, kuin se huutaisi sinua?”

Shinya henkäisi käheästi tuntien lehahtavansa tulipunaiseksi. Korvia ja poskipäitä kuumotti, kun veri virtasi suonissa vilkkaana. Keuhkot vetivät kiivaasti ilmaa puhaltaen sen lähes välittömästi pois, kun rintakehä liikkui tavallista kiihkeämmin. Hän kääntyi pois Diestä muodostaen huulillaan sanoja, jotka eivät koskaan päässeet kurkusta ylös, kun ruskeasilmäinen kumartui nojaamaan käsinojaan häpeissään. Oliko katujen kasvatti huomannut alusta asti hänen vilkuilunsa? Ei helvetti! Miten hän pystyisi tuohon vastaamaan? Ei mitenkään! Nyt viimeistään hänen aivonsa tuntuivat hyödyttömiltä, kun eivät keksineet ensin minkäänlaista selitystä ja nyt sanat tuntuivat kadonneen syvästä häpeästä ja noloudesta. Mitä voisi vielä tapahtua?

Kevyt liikahdus lähellä sai nuoremman värähtämään. Sieväkasvoinen yritti kääntää päätään, mutta hellä, lämmin henkäys korvanlehdellä jäykisti nuorukaisen paikoilleen. Hän tunsi pidempänsä olevan aivan kiinni itsessään. Ruskeat silmät näkivät, vaikka eivät varsinaisesti katsoneet, vanhemman käden liukuvan edestään painautuen käsinojaa vasten. Yakuza oli jäänyt ansaan sohvannurkkaan, mutta se sai sydämen lyömään kovempaa, kun pehmeät huulet kutittivat härnäävästi korvaa ja liikuttivat hiuksia. Jengiläisen ääni oli mitä pehmein, mutta matalan kuiskaava lyhemmän tuntiessa kosketuksen päänsä takaa.  
“Miksi jättäisimme sen vain katselemiseen?” punapää ehdotti kielensä koskettaessa vaaleamman kaulaa korvan alta hipaisten kysymyksen lopuksi kevyesti korvanlehteä.  
Voimaton henkäys kuului Shinyan huulilta, kun mieli tajusi, mitä olikaan kuullut. Hän ei vain voinut käsittää sitä – se tuntui kaikkea muulta kuin mahdolliselta. Vierellä oleva mies kuitenkin tuntui nimenomaan haluavan sitä. Die katseli tyynenä sieviä kasvoja hengittäen sisäänsä lyhemmän tuoksua. Räikeästi värjätty pää laskeutui korvalta alaspäin ja nousi jälleen ylös jengiläisen nauttiessa selvästi läheisyydestä ja niin miestenhajusteesta kuin nuorukaisen omasta tuoksusta pysähtyen rintakehälle hetkeksi, kunnes nousi takaisin kasvojen korkeudelle.  
“Lupaan sinulle, Shinya”, vanhempi jatkoi matalaa kuiskailuaan tuntien vaaleamman värisevän itseään vasten.  
“Lupaan sinulle, että nautit jokaisesta sekunnista.”  
Tokion herra kääntyi kohtaamaan katujen kasvatin katseen nielaisten viimein hiljaa. Hän olisi halunnut kysyä, tarkoittiko punkkari todella sanomisiaan. Siltä se ainakin vaikutti, kun punkkari antoi huuliensa ja nenänsä koskettaa pehmein hipaisuin sieviä kasvoja. Käsi siirtyi sohvan käsinojalta sormen koskettaessa hellästi yakuzan solisluiden välissä olevaa pehmeä kohtaa. Etusormi liukui kauluspaidan nappien yli ja nousi jälleen ylös laskeutuen taas alas hitaan kiduttavasti.

Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen tunsi olevansa tulessa. Iho kuvitteli miljoonien kevyiden sähköiskujen liikkuvan eteenpäin hypellen kuin pienet vesikirput veden pinnalla. Hänen rintakehäänsä, käsiään, jalkojaan ja poskiaan kihelmöi – kuumat väreet vaikuttivat liikkuvan siellä, missä tuntui pehmeä kosketus. Housut tuntuivat tavattoman lämpimiltä, että rikkaampi tiesi niiden olevan pian ahtaat ja pakahduttavan kuumat. Rikollisjärjestön johtaja tunsi janoa, jota ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin tuntenut – ei niin vahvana. Hän halusi punapään itselleen; tuntea tämän kosketuksen paremmin ja kuulla henkäyksiä pehmeiltä huulilta. Vartalo halusi lisää huomiota, saada pitää toista vielä lähempänä ja päästä niin lähelle kuin oli mahdollista. Mafiapomo tunsi olevansa kasvi, kenties suuri puu, joka oli seissyt pitkään kylmässä ja kuivassa kärsimyksessä, mutta viimein aurinko soi lämpöä valaisten hellien sadepisaroiden läpi. Hän tunsi olonsa siunatuksi, mutta tunsi haluavansa lisää – enemmän sadetta, enemmän valoa – ja se kaikki tuntui henkilöityvän yhdeksi mieheksi. Oliko hänellä kuitenkaan lupaa siihen?

Hellä katse kastanjanruskeissa silmissä rikkoi lopullisesti mieltä vangitsevat kahleet, joita kutsuttiin mahdottomuudeksi, sovinnaisuudeksi sekä oman tahtonsa ja toiveidensa kieltämiseksi. Aivan kuin nuorukainen olisi saanut viimein luvan tehdä sellaista, josta ei ollut uskaltanut haaveillakaan kuin yön pimeimpinä tunteina. Hengittäen vain keuhkojensa ylimmillä osilla, Shinya liikautti päätään kevyesti kallistaen lähemmäksi Dien kasvoja. Huulet halusivat koskettaa, mutta tuntui niin vaikealta kuroa viimeistä senttiä heidän väliltään hänen vapistessa pelosta.  
“Ei täällä”, räväkämpi sanoi matalasti, varmalla äänellä vetäytyen kauemmaksi.  
Kivun pistos tuntui välittömästi nuoremman rintakehässä, kun toinen perääntyi, mutta hellä kosketus leuassa tyynnytti hämmentävän nopeasti pienen hymyn noustessa katujen kasvatin huulille.  
“Tämä ei ole tänään sopiva paikka – meidän on parempi suojella itseämme Norikolta, ja turvata muiden olot, koska minä en pidä keskeyttäjistä”, pidempi hymisi hiljaa vetäessään mafiapomon kanssaan pystyyn heidän talloessa arvopapereita.  
“Tiedän täydellisen paikan”, tämä lisäsi viekkaan tuikkeen noustessa silmäkulmiin.  
Lämpimästi, mutta sitäkin varmemmin jengiläinen tarttui yakuzaa kädestä kiinni johdatellen mukaansa. Pistämättä lainkaan hanttiin nuorempi asteli punapään perässä ovelle puristaen samalla hiukan toisen kättä, kuin olisi pelännyt otteen irtoavan muussa tapauksessa. Punkkari avasi punertavanruskeaksi maalatun oven ja johdatti lyhemmän perässään käytävälle heidän jättäessä olohuoneeseen avonaisen viinipullon, korkeajalkaisen viinilasin sekä lattialle sikin sokin unohtuneet arvopaperit, jotka varmasti joku palvelija tai viimeistään Noriko poimisi pöydälle kauniiseen pinoon.

Kaksikko käveli hiljaisia käytäviä pitkin sanomatta sanaakaan. Sieväkasvoinen katseli heidän kävellessään punaisia hiuksia, jotka liikahtelivat ripeästä kävelystä. Heidän lähestyessä portaita normit tuntuivat jälleen palaavan ruskeasilmäisen mieleen. Mitä ihmettä hän olikaan tekemässä? Tai siis, kyllä hän aavisteli, minne oltiin menossa ja mitä varmasti tapahtuisi sen jälkeen. Järki kuitenkin sanoi, että nyt olisi pysähdyttävä ja lopetettava tämä typeryys, mutta jalat jatkoivat pidemmän perässä astellen päättäväisesti porrasaskelmia ylöspäin. Vartalo alkoi kuitenkin palautua olohuoneessa käyneestä jännityksestä ja väreet tuntuivat kadonneet iholta, kuin eivät olisi koskaan käyneetkään. Aivot toistivat jokaisella askeleella, että nyt mentiin liian pitkälle ja tämän jälkeen ei olisi enää paluuta menneeseen – sydän taas tuntui sanovan, ettei siihen ollut enää mahdollisuutta pitkään aikaan eikä hän haluaisi menneeseen.  
Toisessa kerroksessa Die pysähtyi kaiteen viereen ja kääntyi yllättäen ympäri hymyillen maireasti. Yhdellä yksinkertaisella askeleella mies karkotti heidän välillään olevan raon vieden kätensä Shinyan selän taakse. Mitä viekoittelevin hymy huulillaan kastanjanruskeasilmäinen katsoi hetken lyhempänsä sielunpeilejä onnistuen sytyttämään pienellä katseella äskeisen himon Tokion herran sisällä, ennen kuin kumartui hiukan alemmas. Kasvot painautuivat lähes kiinni vaaleamman rintakehään ja kutkuttava, kostea kosketus solisluiden välissä sai rikkaamman huokaisemaan silmien sulkeutuessa puoliksi. Kielenkärki liikkui hitaasti, kiduttavan houkuttelevasti kaulaa ylöspäin nuoremman kallistaessa vaistomaisesti päätään taaksepäin antaakseen tilaa järjen sumentavalle kosketukselle. 

Vierestä kuului pientä kenkien kopinaa, minkä takia yakuza käänsi hienovaraisesti päätään nähdäkseen puoliksi suljettujen luomien alta, kuka oikein oli heidän seurassaan. Ruskeat silmät näkivät ripsien välistä mustaan sisäkön asuun ja valkoiseen esiliinaan pukeutuneen mustahiuksisen nuoren naisen, joka kantoi mytättyjä lakanoita sylissään. Tämä katsoi silmät pyöreinä johtajaansa ja jengiläistä, jonka kieli oli noussut nuorempansa aataminomenan yli, ja oli kompastua portaissa, kun ei saanut irrotettua järkyttynyttä katsettaan kahdesta miehestä. Mikäli järki olisi ollut toimintakykyinen vaaleanruskeahiuksisen pääkopan sisällä, olisi rikollisjärjestön johtaja varmasti muistellut palvelijattaren olevan muutama vuosi sitten kartanoon tullut Kiyone. Samalla hän olisi varmasti osannut päätellä, että juuri naisen takia punkkari oli päättänyt pysähtyä muistuttamaan tulevasta, mutta sillä hetkellä sieväkasvoinen ei jaksanut välittää tuon taivaallista sellaisista seikoista. Mielessä ei edes käynyt sitä ajatusta, mitä alaiset saattaisivat ajatella johtajansa puuhista toisen miehen kanssa, koska kaikki aistit halusivat vain ja ainoastaan lisää jengiläisen kosketusta ja huomiota.

Pehmeä nuolaisu loppui leukaan Shinyan laskiessa päänsä jälleen alas, kuin olisi toivonut kosketuksen jatkuvan huulille, jotka kaipasivat yhä sitä suudelmaa, jota eivät olleet saaneet. Die ei kuitenkaan toteuttanut toivetta, vaan hipaisi sormillaan hyväilevästi yakuzan poskipäitä ja peukalo kävi täyteläisillä huulilla, ennen kuin samainen raaja laskeutui alas ja tarttui jälleen mafiapomon käteen. He eivät kuitenkaan jatkaneet matkaansa toisessa kerroksessa, vaan vanhempi kääntyikin ylöspäin vieville portaille. Mitä ylemmäs punapää vei Tokion herraa, sitä kuurommaksi rikkaampi tuntui tulevan järjelleen, joka yritti muistuttaa sovinnaisuudesta ja mahdollisista asioista, joita saattoi tehdä. Toinen tuntemus sen sijaan sai äsken onnesta ja odotuksesta lyövän sydämen rauhoittumaan. Epävarmuus nousi lattioiden läpi kiiveten jalkoja pitkin vatsaan, kun kolmannen kerroksen käytävät ilmestyivät kunnolla näkyviin.

Eihän vaaleanruskeahiuksinen ollut koskaan aikaisemmin ollut intiimisti kenenkään kanssa. Ei hänellä ollut aikaisemmin ollut varsinaista mielenkiintoa tai tarvetta seksiin, vaikka oli omalla tavallaan sellaista läheisyyttä kaivannutkin välillä. He olivat kyllä suudelleet aikoinaan muutaman kerran Mikon kanssa, mutta lähinnä äänettömän painostuksen alaisina. Mitä ihmettä hän oikein tekisi, kun saavuttaisiin vanhemman keksimään paikkaan? Ei sillä, lyhempi tiesi, ettei hänen tarvitsisi esittää mitenkään kokenutta, vaan toinen varmasti aavisti sieväkasvoisen olemattomat taidot. Se ei kuitenkaan helpottanut nuoremman oloa, vaan hermostutti vielä enemmän, koska ruskeasilmäisellä ei rehellisyyden nimissä ollut kovin hyvää käsitystä, mitä tulisi tarkalleen tapahtumaan, tai miten ihmiset tavallisesti toimivat tällaisissa tilanteissa. Pikemminkin rikollisjärjestön johtajan mielessä kävi kysymykset, mitä kaksi miestä teki ja mitä laihempi mahdollisesti haluaisi. Jalat tuntuivat raskaimmilta hengittämisen käydessä vaikeaksi, kun he kävelivät Yutakan huoneen ohi suoraan portaita vasta päätä vähän matkan päässä oleville oville. Nuorukainen vilkaisi vaistomaisesti kakkosmiehensä huoneen ovelle, mutta kääntyi sitten seuraamaan jengiläistä. Ei Alzheimerista kärsivä mies voinut hirveästi antaa neuvoja tai rauhoittaa eikä aikaakaan ollut, kun punkkari johdatti isäntäänsä päättäväisesti kohti ruskeasilmäisen omaa makuuhuonetta. Tavallista leveämpi ja hiukan korkeampi ovi tuli nopeammin vastaan, kuin rikkaampi tunsi olevansa valmis sitä kohtaamaan. Hän olisi halunnut lyödä jarrut pohjaan, mutta jokin esine tuntui luiskahtaneen polkimen alle estäen pysähtymisen. Luultavasti sen aiheutti käsi, joka puristi hienovaraisesti kartanon omistajan sormia, kun ovi kohosi heidän edessään. Katujen kasvatti tarttui kaarevasta kahvasta, jota ei voinut painaa alaspäin, kiinni ja veti oven auki kohdaten pimeän huoneen. Suurista ikkunoista loisti ulkoilman hämärää valoa, joka auttoi erottamaan huonekalut ja hiukan sisustusta, etteivät he täysin sokeita olleet, kun kävelivät peremmälle. Räväkämpi ohjasi kädellään vaaleamman astelemaan sivummalle pois oviaukon edestä, ennen kuin kääntyi sulkemaan oven.

Shinya painautui seinää vasten hengittäen hitaasti, kuin olisi ollut jossain niin jäätävässä paikassa, että elimistö oli alkanut toimia hitaammin. Vaikutelmasta huolimatta sieväkasvoisella ei ollut kylmä, vaan kuuma – todella kuuma, kuin hän olisikin ollut tulisilla hiilillä, jotka eivät kuitenkaan satuttaneet, vaan jännittivät ja kiihottivat. Lämpö ei kuitenkaan helpottanut vatsassa pyörivää jännitystä – päinvastoin, hermostus tuntui vellovan hänen sisällään tehden jäsenistä raskaammat, mitä ne olivat. Ei tästä tulisi mitään, ei hän tiennyt lainkaan, mitä pitäisi tehdä. Neljän suuren ikkunan yläpuolelle syttyivät valot, jotka himmenivät vähitellen tunnelmalliseksi valaistukseksi. Yakuza katsahti ympärilleen silmille valuvien hiustensa lomasta nähden suoraan edessään leveän, modernin parisängyn, joka nojasi hiukan luonnonvalkoiseen seinään eebenpuunruskealla nahalla päällystetyn päädyn noustessa jyhkeästi esiin. Kaksi keskimmäistä ikkunaa reunustivat vuodetta ja lasin läpi tunkeutuvan hämärtyvän illan valot valaisivat lamppujen kanssa kahta yöpöytää, jotka olivat kummallakin puolella sänkyä ja lähes samaa ruskeata sävyä kuin pääty. Päiväpeitto, jonka alta näkyi hiukan valkoista tyynyn kulmaa, oli tummanharmaa, samaan tapaan kuvioitu, kuin erilaisissa kivissä näkyivät eri mineraalit ja laskeutui pehmeästi sivuilta ja nuorukaista lähimmistä kulmista lähes lattiaan asti. Lattialla oli hiukan tummempi beige kokolattiamatto, joka tuntui lähes samettiselta jalkapohjissa, mikäli käveli paljain jaloin. Vasemmalla puolellaan koko seinusta oli täynnä vaatekaappeja ja lipastoja Tokion herran vaatetarpeisiin. Puiset pinnat oli maalattu eebenpuunruskeiksi, kun taas kahvat ja nupit oli kullattu luomaan arvokasta, ylivertaisen ylvästä tunnelmaa. Katossa oli kaksi, nykyaikaista kattovaloa, jotka olivat tietenkin myös kullattuja, kuten monet muutkin yksityiskohdat. Ikkunat taas olivat reunustettu kahvinruskeilla verhoilla, joissa oli samanlaista kuviointia kuin päiväpeitteessä, mutta huomaamattomammin. Vaatekaappien luokse, lähemmäs käytävää ja huoneen erottavaa seinää, oli asetettu kaksi vaatetelinettä, jotka seisoivat tyhjinä ilman minkäänlaista kantamusta. Keskellä kaappiseinustaa oli asetettu sopivan etäisyyden päähän selkänojaton divaani, joka oli verhoiltu nahalla. Väri vain ei ollutkaan ruskea vaan hyvin tummanharmaa, lähes musta. Pitkän istuimen päädyt oli muotoiltu hiukan aaltomaisesti tuomaan pehmeyttä muuten varsin kovaan, kulmikkaaseen sisustukseen, vaikka lämmin värimaailma hillitsikin hiukan jäykänomaista vaikutelmaa. Sängyn oikealla puolella, lähempänä reunimmaista ikkunaa, oli asetettu pyöreä ruskea pöytä, joka oli samanvärinen yöpöytien kanssa. Tason luona oli kaksi päiväpeiton vaaleamman harmaan sävyistä nojatuolia, jotka eivät tällä kertaa olleetkaan nahkaa, vaan nahan näköistä kangasta, joka oli vain pehmeämpää ja liukkaampaa. Seinää vasten pöydän taakse oli asetettu kaksi rahia, ettei niihin kiinnittänyt mitenkään huomiota, ellei tiennyt, missä jalkajakkarat tarkalleen olivat. Nurkkaukseen oli asetettu pieni kaappi ja minijääkaappi, jotka muodostivat todella pienen baarin, vaikka pelihuoneessa olisikin ollut jo sellainen. Nojatuolien vastakkaisella seinällä, ei kovin kaukana, koska huone oli suorakaiteen muotoinen eikä neliö, oli jälleen tutun ruskean värinen lipasto, jonka päälle oli asetettu isoruutuinen televisio erillisten kaiuttimien kanssa. Lähellä elektroniikkaa, vaatekaappien vastakkaisella seinustalla oli kaksi pientä kirjahyllyä, joiden välissä oli kristallikaapit, joiden takana oli muutama arvokkaampi kirja sekä koriste-esineitä. Osittain kirjahyllyjen varjoon jäi tummanruskea ovi, joka oli aivan tavallisen kokoinen – toisinkuin käytävälle johtaja ovi – ja vei mafiapomon henkilökohtaiseen kylpyhuoneeseen. Ensisilmäyksellä ja tietämättömille oikea puoli huoneesta vaikutti isommalta ja tilavammalta, mutta todellisuudessa sängyn kummallakin puolella oli aivan yhtä paljon neliöitä. Vaatekaapit olivat nimittäin hyvin leveät, koska ovien takana oli sähköistetty ratas, joka pyöritti vaatteita esiin nappulaa painamalla. Sen kaiken ruskeasilmäinen näki, tai ainakin kuvitteli näkevänsä yrittäen suoda itselleen hetkellisen rauhan. Liikahdus vieressä sai rikollisjärjestön johtajan liikauttamaan päätään, mutta samassa kastanjanruskeat silmät olivat ilmestyneet kasvojen eteen lämpimän vartalon painautuessa häntä vasten.  
“Niin – nyt voimme jatkaa siitä, mihin jäimme”, jengiläinen sanoi matalasti käsiensä liukuessa lyhemmän valkoisen kauluspaidan kaula-aukolle.

Kevyt sihahdus karkasi vaaleamman suusta, kun sormet alkoivat availla nappeja, ja sieväkasvoinen yritti perääntyä, vaikka olikin selkärankaa myöten painautunut seinää vasten. Punapää ei kuitenkaan huomannut Shinyan jännittyvän – tai sitten tämä vain tiesi, mistä kaikki oikeastaan johtui eikä siksi lopettanut kauluspaidan avaamista, vaan napsautti lopulta viimeisen esteen tieltään. Kauluspaidan alla oli kuitenkin ohut, luonnonvalkoinen aluspaita, mutta se ei näyttänyt häiritsevän Dietä, joka nuuhki aistikkaasti rintakehää ja kaulaa asettaen kätensä kummallekin puolelle rikkaamman hartioita estäen mahdolliset karkaamisyritykset. Kuumat väreet lähtivät jälleen poukkoilemaan nuorukaisen iholla voimistuen siellä, missä tuntui varovainen, pehmeä hipaisu tai lämmin puhallus. Tokion herra tunsi hikoavansa, mutta tällä kertaa miellyttävällä tavalla, vaikka housut tuntuivat turhalta keksinnöltä ja vielä pieniltäkin. Korvat kuulivat huumaavan hengityksen, kuin ääni olisi ollut pehmeätä, soljuvaa musiikkia, joka sai pään liikkumaan samaan tahtia leuan noustessa ylös. Huulet hipaisivat sieltä täältä nenän kanssa kaulan herkkää ihoa kiusaten ystävällisesti, kun kasvot liikkuivat leukaan, mutta laskeutuivat sitten solisluille.  
“Die”, vaaleanruskeahiuksinen kuiskasi käheästi äänen väristessä.  
Vastaukseksi kuului hyminää, kun pidempi naurahti suljettujen huulien välistä. Ruskeasilmäinen saattoi kuvitella, miten toinen hymyili tyytyväisenä hänen ihoaan vasten riemuiten kuulemastaan ja näkemästään. Vanhemman kielenkärki työntyi pikkuriikkisesti huulien välistä, kun punkkari lähti nautiskellen piirtämään kahden kapean luun reunoja. Pitkät, kosteat nuolaisut tuntuivat hyvältä ja veivät lämmöllään äskeisen kylmyyden sekä raskauden jäsenistä pois rintakehän alkaessa liikkumaan kiihtyvästi. Kädet puristuivat nyrkkeihin ja yakuza puri hammastaan, ettei alkaisi huohottaa. Kuinka kauan pidempänsä aikoi oikein kiusata häntä?

Vastaus tuli yllättävän nopeasti – ilmeisesti punapään oma itsehillintä oli myös koitoksella eikä kestänyt enää omaa leikkiään. Tämän kasvot nousivat lyhemmän kaulan tasolle samalla, kun vartalo painautui lähemmäksi ilmaisten selvästi, mitä mies halusi. Huulet painautuivat herkälle iholle suudellen ja omien lihaa himokkaasti kielen leikkiessä kaulalla. Inahdus pakeni sieväkasvoiselta, kun hän tunsi toisen merkitsevän kaulaansa lujasti, mutta ei liian kovakouraisesti. Suudelmat kulkivat kummallakin puolella ja kävivät aataminomenalla vaaleamman taivuttaessa päätään voimakkaammin taaksepäin, kun silmät tuntuivat kääntyvän kallon sisään. Niin paljon hän vain nautti kosketuksista, joita oli himonnut alakerran olohuoneesta lähtien, ja saamastaan huomiosta, jota ei osoitettu kenellekään muulle. Täyteläiset huulet raottuivat kiivaista hengenvedoista, kun ahnas suu nousi leualle vallaten lisää ihoa kiihkeille suudelmille. 

Rikollisjärjestön johtaja laski päänsä jälleen alas tavalliseen asentoon, kun muutama hellempi, rauhallisempi suukko painettiin leuankärkeä vasten. Katujen kasvatti vetäytyi hiukan taemmas hengitellen rauhoittavasti katsellen samalla nuorukaisen sielunpeilejä. Kastanjanruskeat silmät hymyilivät lämpimästi katsellessaan hiukan alempana olevia kasvoja. Käsi kohosi Shinyan poskelle sormien silittäessä pehmeätä ihoa, kuin olisivat sivelleet jotain hyvin herkkää ja särkyvää, kenties lasia tai kukan terälehteä.

Oikeastaan Die ei painanut suudelmaa nuorempansa huulille. Myöskään yakuza ei tehnyt aloitetta. Todellisuudessa he vain noudattivat fysiikanlakeja, joissa puhuttiin kahden kappaleen vetävän toisiaan puoleensa. Kaksi miestä, täysin erilaisista maailmoista kotoisin, lähestyi toisiaan huuliensa koskettaessa viimein toisiaan. Heidän ensimmäinen suudelmansa oli jotain, mitä ei olisi koskaan pitänyt tapahtua – luonnonlait ja ihmisten käsitykset asemista ja yhteiskuntaluokista kielsivät tapahtuneen mahdottomaksi, mutta kaksikko ei välittänyt niistä. Huulet hyväilivät toisiaan varovaisesti raottuen pian päästäen kielet syventymään toisiinsa. Vaaleampi sulki silmänsä haluten vain tuntea ja maistaa vanhemman. Pieni savukkeen maku nousi suuhun, mutta lievempänä kuin rikkaampi oli pelännyt. Jotenkin punapäinen maistui… hyvälle? Huumaavalle ainakin, koska mitä pidempään he suutelivat, sitä enemmän hän halusi sitä. Sieväkasvoinen kohotti kätensä jengiläisen pään taakse sormien liukuessa yhä kosteiden hiusten lomaan. Päät liikahtelivat suudelmien kiihtyessä, mutta lopulta punahiuksisen oli keskeytettävä ja haukottava henkeä, ettei vain pyörtyisi siihen. Katujen kasvatin huulilla leikki kevyt, tyytyväinen ja ruskeasilmäisen mielestä varsin onnellinen hymy alahuulen kiiltäessä vienosti. Lyhempi ei kuitenkaan ollut tyytyväinen, ei lainkaan. Hän halusi enemmän kuin suudelmia. Tokion herra halusi nähdä räväkämmän vartalon ja omistaa sen – hän tahtoi enemmän kuin pelkästään huulet. Mafiapomon kädet liukuivat värjätyistä hiuksista kastanjanruskeasilmäisen rintakehälle työntäen hellästi vanhempaa hiukan kauemmaksi.

Die kurtisti pikkuriikkisen kulmiaan, kun tunsi työntävän liikkeen, ja otti kevyen askeleen taaksepäin antaen hiukan tilaa ruskeasilmäiselle. Miehen kasvot olivat kuitenkin yhä kysyvät, mutta Shinya ei edes katsonut toista silmiin. Rikollisjärjestön johtajan katse oli laskeutunut pidempänsä rintakehälle, josta näkyi kaistale yukatan alta. Sormet koskettivat hellästi lämmintä, pehmeää ihoa kaulan alapuolelta liukuen rintakehän yli. Hän tunsi vahvat lihakset laihassa vartalossa ja sai kosketuksesta väreitä, jotka kulkivat käsistä ympäri vartaloa kuin sähkövirta. Puuvilla tuntui sormissa karheammalta kuin iho, kun raajat liikkuivat hitaasti vaatteen reunoja pitkin alaspäin katseen mukana oman hengityksen kuuluessa lujana korvissa. Mitä alemmas rikkaampi antoi katseensa laskeutua, sitä lujemmaksi ja huokaileviksi hengenvedot menivät. Obi tuli vastaan räväkämmän lantion kohdilla saaden ruskeasilmäisen pysähtymään. Sydän löi lujasti ja kutsui mielen syvimpien halujen kanssa tarttumaan hetkeen. Nuorukainen halusi toteuttaa syvimmän toiveensa, mutta ei osannut, vaan jäi katsomaan eteensä kuin miettien, olisiko hänellä lupa siihen. Katujen kasvatti ei sanonut mitään, vaan seisoi paikoillaan turhaa hoputtamatta, vaikka katselikin sieväkasvoisen käsiä, jotka olivat kankaisen vyön lähellä. Tämä ei yrittänyt kiirehtiä toista, vaan odotti rauhassa hengitellen tyynesti. Jengiläinen tiedosti, että lyhempänsä huomasi kankaan nousevan hiukan vyön alta, mutta ei ilmaissut siitä syntyviä ajatuksia.  
Houkutus kävi viimein yakuzan voimille turhan suureksi. Kädet vapisten hän tarttui obin koruttomaan solmukohtaan ja veti varovaisesti, kuin olisi avannut lahjaa, josta oli haaveillut vuosia eikä voinut uskoa todeksi saaneensa sen viimein. Epävarmoista otteista huolimatta vyö aukesi ja putosi lattialle heidän ympärilleen päästäen yukatan auki, mutta kylpytakki piilotti yhä vanhemman vartaloa. Tuntien verensä virtaavan suonissaan nopeammin kuin koskaan aikaisemmin elämänsä aikana missään tilanteessa, kädet työnsivät vaatetta pois edestä yukatan pysyessä kuitenkin punapään päällä, vaikka vartalo paljastuikin.

Henkäys, joka muistutti enemmän huumaantunutta huokaisua, kuului kevyenä hiljaisessa, hämärässä huoneessa. Shinya ei saanut katsettaan irti Dien kehosta, jonka näki ensimmäisen kerran alastomana ja vielä niin uskomattoman lähellä. Rintakehä oli tasainen, mutta vahva lihasten kertoessa kätkevänsä alleen vahvat keuhkot. Vartalo oli sulava, hyvin lihaksikas, vaikka selvän laihuuden saattoi nähdä. Kyljet ja vatsa olivat kuitenkin lihaksikaan jäntevät kokonaisuuden näyttäessä veistokselliselta. Iho oli vaalea, mutta muutamassa kohdassa kehoa näki pieniä parantuvia ruhjeita ja haalea arpi, jotka olivat syntyneet katulapsen kovasta elämästä ja mahdollisesti myös jengin ja mafian kohtaamisesta. Ne eivät kuitenkaan turmelleet mitenkään vaaleamman näkemää kauneutta, joka oli lumonnut hänet täysin. Kädet silittelivät kehoa, hieroivat ja hyväilivät, kuin olisi saanut ainoastaan sillä tavalla pidettyä toisen luonaan. Katse laskeutui alemmas navan luokse ja siitä alemmas nähden tummaa karvoitusta ja sitten jäykistyneen puolikuun. Erektio osoitti häneen kuin ohjus, mutta vaikutelma oli toisenlainen. Ruskeissa silmissä jengiläisen miehuudenmitta oli kohonnut käärme, joka liikahteli pienesti edestakaisin, kuin olisi yrittänyt hypnotisoida hänet. Siinä elin näytti onnistuvan, koska lumoutunut Tokion herra kurottautui pois seinästä jatkaen lähellään olevan kehon hyväilyä. Kädet liikkuivat vahvalla vartalolla hitaasti ylös ja alas, kiertyivät selän taakse, koskettivat lantiota, pakaroita, vatsaa, kylkiä ja rintakehää, mutta sielunpeilit katsoivat punapään puolikuuta tuntien suurta kiihkoa sitä kohtaan.

Die mumisi hiljaa mieltymyksestä, kun antoi vartalonsa myötäillä nuoremman kosketuksia. Silmät sulkeutuivat puoliksi ja pää nojautui taaksepäin, kun Shinya kosketti välillä tämän herkkiä pisteitä, vaikkei sitä itse tiennyt. Vanhempi nautti jokaisesta kosketuksesta, joka sai lämmön valumaan alaspäin, kuin joku olisi kaatanut vettä päälleen tai pilvet olisivat antaneet lähes humalluttavan sateen ottaa miehen pauloihinsa. Odotus tuntui kiihottavalta, mutta myös järisyttävän ärsyttävältä, kun kuuma varsi halusi kosketusta – päästä lyhemmän sisälle. Koko kroppa halusi tuntea vaaleanruskeahiuksisen tiiviimmin itseään vasten ja saada aikaiseksi täyteläisiltä huulilta karkaavat huokaukset. Punahiuksinen alkoi tulla kärsimättömäksi, vaikka pitikin saamastaan huomiosta – tässä vaiheessa elämää jengiläinen vain halusi lisää eikä tyytyä pieneen kosketteluun, kun kaikki viimeaikaiset mahdottomat toiveet tuntuivat sittenkin mahdollisilta. Kastanjanruskeasilmäinen myös pelkäsi, että joku veisi tämän liian pian pois. Keveä kosketus lantiolla siirtyi selän taakse käden sivellessä pakaroita, mutta liukui sitten takaisin eteen käyden alavatsalla. Sormet kävivät karvoituksen reunalla saaden luomet painautumaan kiinni, mutta sitten silitys nousikin ylös, mikä sai räväkämmän naurahtamaan, vaikka tämä olisi sen sijaan halunnut kirota helvetin raskaasti.  
“Ajattelitko vain silitellä minua?” pidempi kysyi matalalla, raukealla äänellä katsoen alemmas yakuzaa, joka ei edes vilkaissut ylöspäin katsellessaan erektiota.  
“Vai haluatko minun kerjäävän sinulta enemmän huomiota, Shinya- _sama_?” punapää kysyi leikkisän härnäävästi ottaen kätensä pois seinältä vieden ne lyhempänsä selän taakse.  
Shinyan katse pomppasi ylös ja kasvot olivat kiven kovat kuin päällystetty marmorilla. Die säikähti näkemäänsä vakavaa ilmettä, mutta tämä ei ehtinyt ottamaan edes askelta taaksepäin, kun kädet kietoutuivat selän taakse yukatan välistä kiskaisten pidemmän itseään vasten.  
“ _Älä – kutsu – minua – samaksi_!” rikollisjärjestön johtaja sanoi hitaasti, vahvalla äänellä sanojen kuulostaessa teräviltä.

Punkkari henkäisi ja avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta sanat eivät päässeet ilmoille, koska ahnas suu painautui tämän huulia vasten. Hämmästynyt inahdus kuului vaimeana himokkaan suudelman keskellä kastanjanruskeiden silmien katsoessa seinäkellojen kokoisina eteensä, kun yakuzan huulet ahmivat omistavasti katujen kasvatin suuta ja kieltä. Mielessä tuskin oli ehtinyt edes käynyt ajatusta vastaamisesta intohimon osoitukseen, koska seuraavassa hetkessä vaaleampi työnsi lujasti pidempäänsä taaksepäin saaden tämän melkein kaatumaan. Kaikeksi onneksi jalat veivät taaksepäin eikä räväkämpi löytänyt itseään lattialta, mutta matka ei loppunut siihen, vaan jatkui, kunnes lopullinen este ilmestyi eteen: sänky. Vuode tömähti lujasti jalkoihin eikä jengiläinen osannut kuin heilauttaa käsiään saadakseen tasapainon, vaikka se oli turhaa, ja huudahtaa tukahdetusti huulia vasten, kun kaatui päiväpeitteen päälle. Ja luonnollisesti, olihan nuorempi takertunut kastanjanruskeasilmäiseen, mafiapomo kaatui laihempansa päälle huulikontaktin katketessa siihen.  
“Luoja!” vanhempi haukkoi henkeään.  
Kaikeksi onneksi Dien miehuus oli kunnossa kaatumisesta huolimatta, mutta juuri elimensä takia mies huokaili. Shinyan oma, housuilla peitetty kova puolikuu painautui sitä vasten tehden paikasta jumalaisen tiukan. Sieväkasvoinen painoi kätensä räväkämmän rintakehälle kohottautuen käsiensä varaan pystyyn alavartalon painautuessa tiiviimmin pidemmän lantiota vasten, minkä takia punapää huokaisi syvään.  
“Ymmärsitkö?” rikollisjärjestön johtaja kysyi raskaasti hengittäen.  
Huulet olivat muuttuneet tavallista punaisemmiksi suudelman rajuudesta ja hartiat vapisivat avoimen kauluspaidan helman repsottaessa aivan vinossa. Hiukset olivat takkuuntuneet seinään hankautumisesta ja nyt takut sojottivat pystyssä äskeisestä hyökkäyksestä. Rikkaamman pöllähtänyt ulkonäkö ei kuitenkaan kiinnittänyt lainkaan jengiläisen huomiota, koska tämä tuijotti ruskeita silmiä. Vaaleamman sielunpeilit tuntuivat olevan liekkien valtaamat. Ne kipinöivät ja paloivat, mutta ei raivosta vaan intohimosta. Punkkari näki sellaisen määrän elinvoimaa ja energiaa, ettei ollut nähnyt vastaavaa vuosiin. Väsymys ja vakavuus tuntuivat kadonneen ja tilalle tulleen se, mitä olisi aina pitänyt olla, ja mikä yakuzassa oli aikoinaan näkynyt vaikkakin eri tavalla.

“Turpa kiinni”, katujen kasvatti komensi karskisti käsien vilahtaessa pois yukatan hihoista tämän kohottautuessa istumaan.  
Juuri tätä mies oli halunnut ties kuinka pitkään! Nähdä tuon katseen, joka ei arkaillut, vaan oli valmis ottamaan kaiken, mitä halusi. Nyt Die halusi Shinyan eikä mitään muuta! Sormet tarttuivat kauluspaidan reunoihin ja kiskoivat vaatetta pois huulien painautuessa vastakappaleisiin. Mafiapomo vastasi suudelmaan aivan yhtä kiihkeästi antaen toisen riisua paidan pois. Vaate viskattiin lattialle ja kädet liikkuivat nuoremman lantiolle vetämään luonnonvaaleata aluspaidan helmaa, mutta Tokion herra tyrkkäsi pidemmän takaisin selälleen. Punapää tömähti vuoteelle ja veti itseään keskemmälle lyhemmän seuratessa perässä asettuen hajareisin makaavan lantion päälle. Vaaleampi tarttui jäljelle jääneen paitansa reunaan ja veti sen pois päältään vartalon jännittyessä seksikkäästi liikkeen myötä, vaikka hän ei sitä välttämättä itse tajunnut. Räväkämpi sen sijaan näki sen käyden ahnaasti farkkujen kimppuun vääntäen napin auki ja veti vetoketjun auki, kun ylävartaloa peittänyt vaate heitettiin syrjään. Tämä veti housuja nuoremman polviin yakuzan auttaessa jääden seisomaan polvilleen valkoisissa boksereissaan. Vaaleamman kädet laskeutuivat alushousujen reunalle, mutta eivät riisuneet vaatetta pois. Jengiläinen taasen ei jaksanut odotella, vaan tarttui reippaasti kiskoen bokserit erektion yli hymyillen mielihyvästä näkemästään. Sormet sivelivät hellästi rikollisjärjestön johtajan puolikuun ihoa ja karvoitusta elimen liikahtaessa pitäen selvästi saamastaan vapaudesta.

Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen asetti kätensä pidemmän rintakehälle ja painoi tämän alas pitäen Dietä hetken aikaa selällään, ennen kuin otti tukea patjasta kohottaen alavartaloaan. Kastanjanruskeasilmäinen virnisti hieman huvittuneena, mutta kuitenkin hyvin tyytyväisenä nähdessään Shinyan riisuvan kummatkin housunsa, sukkansa ja kenkänsä kokonaan jaloistaan. Kieltämättä oli hyvin yllättävää, miten sieväkasvoinen oli jättänyt aikaisemman epävarmuutensa täysin taakseen ja ottanut ohjat käsiinsä. Katujen kasvatti tajusi kuitenkin, että hänen olisi pidettävä tapahtumat kontrollissaan, koska tiesi paremmin kokemuksensa ansiosta, mitä oli tapahtumassa. Se oli itsestään selvää, mutta oli sekin mielenkiintoista, ettei nuorempi kuitenkaan alistunut kiltisti tehden punahiuksisen tahdon mukaan. Tokion herra halusi komentaa, alistaa enemmän omaan tahtoonsa – mikäs sen mielenkiintoisempi asetelma, kuten jengiläinen ajatteli valuessaan alaspäin juuri sopivasti, kun viimeiset vaatteet potkaistiin pois. Ruskeasilmäinen kääntyi takaisin räväkämmän puoleen, mutta hätkähti hämmentyneenä, kun ei ollutkaan tämän lantion yllä, vaan seisoi polvillaan rintakehän päällä. Pidempi liu’utti käsiään vaaleamman sisäreisillä leventäen hiukan asentoaan, kun sujautti eturaajansa muun vartalon kanssa rikkaamman alta pysähtyen vasta, kun päänsä oli aivan yakuzan nivusissa kiinni. Hymy huulillaan vanhempi kurottui nappaamaan nuorukaisen miehuudenmitan suuhunsa alkaen samalla hyväillä toisen alaselkää ja pakaroita sormillaan.

Kuro Kagen jäsen ähkäisi tuntiessaan hehkuvan suun erektionsa ympärillä ja olisi varmasti valahtanut polviltaan alas, elleivät vahvat kädet olisi pitäneet häntä pystyssä. Kieli paineli puolikuuta villisti, mutta hallitusti punkkarin käännellessä päätään maistellessaan saamaansa saalista. Die imi erektiota sivellen ja painellen omistavaan tapaan lyhemmän alavartaloa. Silmät sulkeutuivat pelkästä nautinnosta, kun suu saattoi maistaa miehuudenvartta ja mittailla kielellään vahvaa, ihanan kovaa erektiota. Shinya pysytteli paikoillaan antaen katujen kasvatin tutkia hänen elintään mielensä mukaan ja huokaili selvästi nauttiessaan kosketuksista ja nuolaisuista haukkoen välillä kovempaa henkeä, kun herkimpiä kohtia painettiin. Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen pää kaartui taaksepäin kevyen hyminän kertoessa vanhemman tekevän todella hyvää työtä, ehkä jopa liian hyvää, kuten punkkari pelkäsi kurottaessa toisella kädellä yukataa kohti. Kämmen taputteli vaatetta etsien epätasaista kohtaa, joka löytyikin tavattoman helposti sormien suikattaessa ottamaan kaksi pientä esinettä vuoteen päälle lähelle omia jalkojaan. Jengiläinen pudotti pienen, muovisen pakkauksen päiväpeitteelle ja avasi äskeistä esinettä hiukan isomman tuubin, jonka sisältöä puristi sormilleen. Liukasteputkilo laskettiin reiden päälle avonaisena sormien lähestyessä aukkoa vapautuneen käden ottaessa tukevan, varman otteen lyhemmän lantiosta.  
“Aah”, rikkaampi äännähti tuntiessaan kosketuksen pakaroidensa välissä.  
Lihakset puristuivat vaistomaisesti yhteen, kun ensimmäinen liukastettu sormi työntyi nuorukaisen sisään. Ruskeasilmäinen jäykistyi ja tuntui kohoavan polvillaan ylemmäksi, minkä vuoksi punapää lopetti miehuudenmitan imemisen. Pidempi ei ollut varma, kuinka kauan toinen kestäisi, joten mies ei uskaltanut ottaa riskejä viemällä yakuzaa liian lähelle rajaa.  
“Malta, Shinya. Malta”, katujen kasvatti sanoi käheällä kurkkuäänellä.  
Etusormi liikkui edestakaisin aukossa työntyen välillä niin syvälle kuin ylettyi ja poistui sitten pyöritellen lähes kokonaan ulos. Liikkeet saivat vähitellen tapahtunutta vierastaneen mafiapomon rentoutumaan ja lihakset antamaan paremmin myöten, kun jengiläinen sai sormensa tuntumaan varsin hyvältä. Uskoessaan vaaleamman olevan valmis, punkkari vei toisenkin sormensa Tokion herran sisään. Sieväkasvoinen ähkäisi kuuluvasti ja iskeytyi käsiensä varaan hiukan kumaraan. 

Välittömästi kastanjanruskeasilmäinen otti sormensa pois lyhemmän aukosta lisäten liukastetta sormiinsa. Shinya huohotti ja roikotti päätään hiusten valuessa kasvoille estämään laihempaa näkemästä, sattuiko toista, pelkäsikö tämä epäonnistumista ja kipua vai keräsikö yakuza voimia. Die hyssytteli kuiskaten, kun vei etu- ja keskisormensa takaisin pakaroiden väliin. Kuro Kagen jäsen veti kiivaasti henkeä lihastensa jännittyessä kahdesta sormesta, mutta hän ei sanonut mitään, vaan keskittyi pysymään paikoillaan. Päästyään mahdollisimman syvälle, punahiuksinen lopetti hetkeksi käden liikkeensä ja antoi tilaisuuden totutella paikoillaan oleviin sormiin. Tämä kohotti päätään ja nuuhkaisi puolikuun juurta ja karvoitusta hengitellen tuoksua hetken, ennen kuin nuolaisi erektiota. Teot tuntuivat rentouttavan, tai ainakin kiihottavan nuorukaista, koska pienet huomionosoitukset varressa saivat koko kehossa odotetun vaikutuksen lihasten tuntuessa vähemmän puristavilta sormissa. Hitaasti vanhempi alkoi pyöritellä kättään ja liikkua edestakaisin ruskeasilmäisen sisällä vähentääkseen tiukkuutta ja puristusrefleksiä. Pikkuhiljaa, jollain tapaa jopa ripeämmin kuin punkkari oli odottanut, mafiapomon lihakset antoivat myöten ja toinen rentoutui.  
“Mmm… Die…”, vaaleanruskeahiuksinen mumisi hiljaa, mutta katujen kasvatti jatkoi yhä sormillaan leikkimistä.  
Käsi liikkui ja pyöri pakaroiden luona, kuin varmistaen, että nuorukainen todellakin olisi valmis etenemään. Jengiläisen olisi nimittäin vaikeata, lähes mahdotonta perääntyä myöhemmin työnnyttyään nuorempaansa, kun halusi vain päästä kunnolla rikollisjärjestön johtajan lähelle – aivan kiinni. Todeten tehneensä valmistelut paremmin kuin tavallisesti, laihempi veti sormensa pois sieväkasvoisen hymähtäessä tyytymättömänä. Ääni sai Dien hymyilemään kevyesti, kun tämä pyyhkäisi sormiaan tummanharmaaseen päiväpeittoon, minkä jälkeen sulki liukastetuubin. Kastanjanruskeasilmäinen nappasi vielä samaiseen käteensä kondomipakkauksen, ennen kuin työnsi jaloillaan itsensä takaisin keskemmäs vuodetta. Shinya kohottautui hiukan ylöspäin antaen tilaa, kun punkkari palasi takaisin aikaisemmalle paikalleen.  
“Nyt pääsemme hauskimpaan vaiheeseen”, pidempi naurahti pudottaessaan liukastetuubin tyynyn vierelle.  
“Enkä varmastikaan tule jättämään sinua kylmäksi.”

Yakuza hymähti huvittuneena piilottaen pienimuotoisen käskynsä joutuvan päiväinen höliseminen lopettamisesta. Ei hän tässä vaiheessa niin vain kylmenisi, koska tunsi olevansa saunassa. Iho vaikutti hiostuneen, mikä ei ihmetyttänyt Tokion herraa. Hän oli ehtinyt illan aikana tuntemaan sellaista määrää nautintoa ja suuria tuntemuksia, ettei vain kykenisi pysymään viileänä, kun tunsi liekehtivänsä vieläkin. Kuumuus korvensi ruskeasilmäisen sisällä saaden nuorukaisen kärsimättömäksi, kun ei saanutkaan hetkeen tarvitsemaansa. Räväkämpi tunsi samoin, koska repäisi kumin pakkauksen auki roskien pudotessa vartalonsa vierelle, kun kädet siirtyivät suojaamaan siittimensä. Kondomi käärittiin erektion päälle todella nopeasti, mutta huolellisesti vaikkei raskaaksi tulemisesta tarvinnutkaan huolehtia. Jengiläinen kohottautui istumaan käden kiertyessä vaaleamman lantion ympärille. Vaaleanruskeahiuksisen reidet puristuivat lonkkien ympärille kevyestä hermostuksesta ja kädet nousivat laihemman hartioille ottamaan pientä tukea, kun punkkari ohjasi miehuuden mittansa hänen aukolleen. Punapää painoi varman tasaisesti lyhempäänsä alaspäin, mutta pysähtyi välittömästi, kun mafiapomo viskasi päätään taaksepäin rutistaen silmänsä lujasti kiinni. Käsi siirtyi toisen avuksi lantiolle painamaan rikollisjärjestön johtajaa alemmas päästäkseen syvemmälle toisen sisään. Luja ähkäisy ja hartioiden luja puristus pysäyttivät kuitenkin vanhemman lähes välittömästi.  
“Älä”, nuorempi inahti, mutta katujen kasvatti ei tiennyt, mitä sillä tarkoitettiin.  
Siksi kastanjanruskeasilmäinen pysyi tiiviisti paikoillaan. Vaativa henkäys kuului Shinyan suusta, kun hän tarttui täysin odottamattomasti lantiollaan olevista ranteista kiinni. Die tuskin ehti edes ajatella lausahdusta: _”mitä helvettiä”_ , kun paiskautui takaisin patjaa vasten osan hapesta karatessa keuhkoista. Kädet iskettiin punahiuksisen pään kummallekin puolelle sormien puristaessa lujasti ranteita. Pidempi käänteli päätään katsoen käsiään, joista pidettiin yhä lujasti kiinni ja painettiin vielä vuodetta vasten. Hitaasti katse nousi sieväkasvoiseen, joka oli kumartunut tämän ylle vaaleanruskeiden hiusten valuessa pään sivulta ja päältä silmille ja niskaan. Mafiapomon selkä oli pienellä kaarella ja lantio oli selällään makaavan lantion yläpuolella räväkämmän miehuudenmitan ollessa osittain, mutta ei edes puoliksi, yakuzan sisällä eikä laihempi kyennyt enää tekemään mitään. Jengiläinen ei kykenisi mitenkään estämään rikkaampaa pistämään loppua heidän puuhilleen ja nousemaan ylös – tietenkin tämä voisi aina pistää hanttiin käsiensä vangitsemisesta ja suoralta alistukselta, mutta ei sekään olisi hyvä. Tokion herra heilautti päätään saadakseen hiukset pois kasvoiltaan, koska ei halunnut päästää toista altaan toimimaan omatoimisesti. Ruskeat silmät olivat kaventuneet, mutta eivät kiukusta vaan päättäväisyydestä, mikä sai punapään huulet raottumaan hämmennyksestä. Seuraavassa hetkessä katujen kasvatti ähkäisi lujasti, kun tunsi ja huomasi vaaleamman painavan itseään alaspäin.

Shinya puri huultaan painautuessaan päättäväisesti alas. Häneen sattui, mutta kipu ei ollut raastavaa tai niin ylivoimaista, kuin Die oli olettanut. Ei se siltikään ollut mitään juhlaa, mutta rikollisjärjestön johtaja oli päättänyt selättää kipunsa ja saattaa tämän loppuun – hän halusi tätä. Halusi tuntea toisen lähellä itseään, sisällään ja nauttia siitä. Kuro Kagen jäsenen oli kuitenkin pysähdyttävä hetkeksi tasaamaan hengitystään ja totuttautumaan täysin vieraaseen tuntemukseen ja kahta sormea paksumpaan elimeen. Henkäykset kuuluivat raskaina sihahduksina hampaiden välistä ja kädet tärisivät puristaessaan lujasti vaaleita ranteita, mutta ote ei hellittänyt eikä vanhempi kyennyt nostamaan käsiään patjasta. Ei jengiläinen tosin edes yrittänyt, vaan taivutti päätään taaksepäin mumisten mielihyvästä. Lihakset puristivat lujasti kovaa puolikuuta ja olivat katkaista sen pienen järjenlangan, joka piteli kastanjanruskeasilmäistä paikoillaan eikä päästänyt eläimellisiä vaistoja vapaaksi. Yakuza laskeutui jälleen alemmas, mutta tällä kertaa hän vei sen loppuun asti tuntien kummallisella tavalla masokistista mielihyvää. Kipu nousi selkärankaa pitkin ja tuntui jakavan koko kehon kahtia, mutta alas laskeuduttuaan vaaleampi tunsi suurta mielihyvää ja epämiellyttävät tuntemukset alkoivat vähentyä vartalon rentoutuessa nopeammin, kun oli päästy alas asti. Ruskeat silmät katsoivat punapäätä puoliksi suljettujen luomien alta, kun hengitys oli muuttunut jälleen kiihottuneen kiivaaksi eikä pätkinyt enää. Sielunpeilissä oli hullaantunut pilke, ja liekit, jotka olivat sammuneet hetkeksi, hulmahtivat jälleen tummissa iiriksissä kertoen nuoremman pääsevän jälleen oikeaan tunnelmaan. Sehän kävi mitä mainiommin punkkarille, joka näki asemansa hyvin mielenkiintoisena, suorastaan innoittavan eroottisena. Kädet oli tosin vangittu, mutta ei se ollut ennenkään estänyt miestä tekemästä, mitä halusi.

Rikollisjärjestön johtaja huudahti matalasta, vaikkei edes kovin kovaa, kun tunsi pidemmän kohottavan lantiotaan. Puolikuu työntyi syvemmälle, mutta vetäytyi taas hitaaseen, syvään rytmiin. Ensimmäiset liikkeet tuntuivat aluksi ikävälle vartalon tottuessa tapahtumaan pian. Shinya keinutti päätään huokaisten sitä kuuluvammin, mitä syvemmälle ja kovempaa Die työntyi. Vanhemman hengitys kuului raskaana tämän nostaessa lantiotaan kiihtyvään tahtiin. Hiki kohosi miehen vatsalihaksille, rintakehälle ja selkään valuen kohti kasvoja. Käsissä ja hartioissa tuntui epämiellyttävä vääntö vaikeasta asennosta, mutta se vaikutti vain antavan jengiläiselle puhtia. Huone täyttyi kovemmista voihkaisuista sieväkasvoisen taivutellessa vartaloaan täristen nautinnosta, joka sai kehonsa toimimaan, kuin jumalat ja henget olisivat luoneet sille oman tahdon. Nuorukainen ei sitä välttämättä itse tajunnut, mutta välillä liikuttaessaan vartaloaan, hän onnistui painautumaan alavartalollaan tiukemmin työntöliikettä vasten saaden katujen kasvatin ähkäisemään nautinnosta.  
“Shinya…”, punapää voihkaisi kuuluvasti.  
Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen henkäisi matalasti ja kumartui alemmas painamaan intensiivisen suudelman huulille. Pidempi vastasi siihen aivan yhä voimakkaasti nuorukaisen otteen irrotessa ranteista, kuin huulien kosketus olisi imenyt kaikista raajoista lopullisesti voimat. Vapautunut punkkari levitti käsiään ja liikutti niitä laajassa kaaressa vuoteen päällä. Sormet ja iho tunsivat paikoiltaan liikkuneen päiväpeiton rypyt ja muhkurat, kun saavuttivat viimein oman vartalonsa sivustat nousten niistä ylöspäin. Käsivarret kiertyivät lujasti rikkaamman ympärille painaen vaaleampaa tiiviimmin itseensä kiinni. Huulet liikkuivat kiihkeästi toisiaan vasten muuttuen yhä syvemmän punaisiksi. Hengähdykset osuivat välillä kummankin kasvoille, erityisesti silloin kun kastanjanruskeasilmäinen kohottautui istumaan työntäen samalla sieväkasvoisen pystyyn taivuttaen selän pienelle kaarelle. Huulet laskeutuivat kaulalle ja siitä rintakehälle kielen piirtäessä intohimon sanoja vaalealle iholle pyöritellen huutomerkkejä nännille kuullen mielihyväkseen nautinnon muminaa. Kädet laskeutuivat Shinyan lantiolle toisen käden alkaessa kohottaa päättäväisesti lyhempäänsä toisen käden siirtyessä etumukselle. He kumpikaan eivät kestäisi kauaa, puhumattakaan kokemattomammasta, joka tuntui olevan aivan rajalla ja tulevansa koska tahansa. Die kiihdytti omia, asennon vuoksi hiukan pienemmiksi muuttuneita työntöjään nostaen ja painaen yakuzaa tiiviimmin miehuudenmittaansa. Huulet jatkoivat kielen apuna tasaisesti rintakehän jumaloimista, kun sormet kiertyivät Tokion herran erektion ympärille. Vaaleampi ähkäisi käheästi taivuttaen itseään vielä voimakkaammalle kaarelle. Jos jengiläinen ei olisi pidellyt lantiosta kiinni eikä tämän puolikuu olisi ollut hänen sisällään, olisi sieväkasvoinen varmastikin kaatunut taaksepäin ja pudonnut lopulta lattialle. Jalat puristuivat räväkämmän ympärille, kun käsi liikkui pehmeän vaativasti erektiolla. Punkkari tunsi lihasten jännittyvän tiukemmin vartensa ympärille hengähtäen muutaman kerran hitaammin hillitäkseen itseään. Sormet leikkivät mafiapomon miehuudenmitalla ja työnnöt muuttuivat terävimmiksi saaden vaaleanruskeahiuksisen voihkaisemaan kimeämmin kuin aikaisemmin. Kastanjanruskeissa silmissä välähti, kun mies painoi lyhempää tiiviimmin alemmas. Peukalo tunsi pitelemänsä siittimen kärjen kostuvan kevyen helpotuksen tunteen valahtaessa vartalon yli miehen lauetessa lähes samalla hetkellä.

Die tunsi olevansa kylmässä sateessa, jossa jäisten pisaroiden seassa oli jotain kuumaa, joka poltti lihaksia ja tuntuivat imeytyvän ihon läpi luihin asti. Vartalo jäykistyi ja hauikset tuntuivat täyttyvän jollain mielettömällä aineella, joka sai tuntoaistin käymään ylikierroksilla. Tämä tunsi ympärillään olevan ilman ja olemattoman pölyn, joka pyöri ja laskeutui moderneille huonekaluille. Suu haukkoi henkeä orgasmin voimakkaasta virtauksesta, joka oli viedä voimat jokaisesta jäsenestä, mutta sormissa riitti vielä energiaa viedä Shinya loppuun.  
Ruskeasilmäinen tuli nopeasti sperman purskahtaessa siittimestä heidän kummankin vatsoille. 

Kuin hidastetussa elokuvassa mafiapomo suoristautui istumaan katujen kasvatin sylissä jääden siihen muutamaksi sekunniksi haukkomaan henkeään, mutta lopulta mielihyvä – tyydytys, jollaista nuorukainen ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin kokenut, sai sieväkasvoisen lysähtämään eteenpäin. Punapää otti rikkaamman vastaan ja mukautui liikkeeseen kaatuen selälleen makaamaan heidän jäädessä siihen hengittämään raskaasti. Yakuza tunsi sormenpäissään ja varpaissaan nipistelyä, kuin olisi saanut useita pieniä sähköiskuja. Virtaus tuntui liikkuvan eteenpäin nostaen ihokarvat pystyyn lihasten nykiessä, kuin olisivat yrittäneet jotenkin jatkaa tunnetta pidemmälle. Vaaleampi ei ollut koskaan kokenut vastaavaa tai edes tiennyt, voivansa tuntea sellaista mieletöntä, antaumuksellista nautintoa, joka kosketti sisältä ja ulkopuolelta. Suu avautui hengenvetojen myötä, kun käsi tarttui Kuro Kagen jäsenen lantioon ja punkkari otti puolikuunsa pois hänen sisältään. Nuoremman teki mieli esittää protesti, mutta kurkku tuntui kaiken huokailun ja hengenhaukkomisen myötä kuivuneen niin pahasti, ettei kokonainen viinipullokaan pystyisi sitä kostuttamaan. Vain yksi mies kykenisi suomaan suulle helpotuksen, ja kyseinen jengiläinen makasi hänen allaan hengittäen syvään, todella hitaasti, kun palautui vähitellen omasta orgasmistaan.

“Minä haluan kylpyyn”, Die totesi kesken hiljaisuuden muutaman minuutin päästä.  
Shinya kurtisti kulmiaan hämmentyneenä ja avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta ei sitten keksinytkään mitään. Ajatustyötä ei myöskään helpottanut se, kuinka vanhempi käänsi hänet kyljelleen pois päältään ja nousi istumaan vuoteelle.  
“Viekö tuo kylpyhuoneeseen?” punkkari osoitti kirjahyllyjen lähellä olevaa ovea.  
Sieväkasvoinen nyökkäsi kankeasti, vaikka olisi halunnut kysyä, miksi toisella oli niin kova kiire suihkuun. Kuin mitään ihmeellistä ei olisi tapahtunut, räväkämpi kohottautui seisomaan ja talsi vuoteen ympäri kylpyhuoneen ovelle, jonka taakse sitten katosi jättäen täysin äimistyneen yakuzan makaamaan sängylle.  
_“Herran jestas! Tämä kylpyhuonehan on isompi kuin vanhan kouluni tyttöjen ja poikien suihkutilat yhteensä!”_ katujen kasvatti rääkäisi kauhistuneena äänen kuuluessa kaikuvana ovenraosta.  
Jossain aivan toisenlaisessa tilanteessa vaaleampi olisi luultavasti purskahtanut nauruun ja jäänyt miettimään, kuinka pienessä oppilaitoksessa pidempi oli aikoinaan opiskellut. Nyt hän kuitenkin tunsi olevansa paljon alastomampi, kuin oikeasti oli. Ruskeasilmäisellä oli kylmä siinä maatessaan miettimässä jengiläisen viileätä käytöstä. Hän oli antanut itsestään juuri osan, jota ei ollut kuvitellutkaan antavansa kenellekään. Kaikki nuo suudelmat, kosketukset ja läheisyys olivat olleet niin tärkeitä, kuin hänen elämänsä olisi ollut niiden varassa. Rikkaampi oli näyttänyt oman heikkoutensa ja rakkautensa, mutta punapää näytti sylkäisseen sen vasten hänen kasvoja. Sielunpeilit rutistuivat kiinni pidättämään kyyneleitä ja nuorukainen puri hammasta kuullen vaimeata veden kohinaa, kun ilmeisesti suureen ammeeseen laskettiin täydellä teholla vettä. Äskeinen voima ja ilo tuntuivat katoavan ja tilalle jäi vain kipu, erityisesti takapuolen alueella. Hän tunsi itsensä niin hyväksikäytetyksi ja likaiseksi, kuin oli mahdollista.

“Minne sinä oikein jäit, Shinya?” yllättävä kysymys kuului viereisestä huoneesta ja seuraavassa hetkessä punahiuksinen pää kurkisti oven raosta.  
Ruskeat silmät, jotka olivat äsken kostuneet, vaikuttivat kuivuvan pystyyn ja täyttymään hiekasta saaden luomet räpsähtelemään nopeasti kiinni.  
“Vai pitääkö minun taas samastella, että saan sinut liikkeelle?”  
Leveä, ilkikurinen virne loksautti viimeistään lyhemmän leuan auki.  
Mitä ihmettä…? Siis pyysikö toinen häntä tulemaan mukaan? Mutta ei Die ollut puhunut mitään nuoremmastaan puhuessaan kylvystä. Shinya oli niin järkyttynyt ja hämmentynyt, ettei osannut kuin maata paikoillaan pää kallellaan.  
“Voi sentään, menikö voima jaloista?” jengiläinen purskahti nauruun tönäisten oven kokonaan auki hypellen munaskuillaan vuoteen ääreen.  
Kastanjanruskeasilmäinen nousi vuoteelle ja kumartui nelinkontin Kuro Kagen jäsenen yläpuolelle silittäen nihkeätä kylkeä. Sormet hellivät ihoa ja saivat äskeisen kylmyyden kaikkoamaan, kuin kumpikin kätensä olisikin ollut auringonsäteitä, jotka sulattivat jään kevään tullessa maailman pohjoisimpiin kolkkiin.  
“Tiedän kyllä, että olen taitava, mutta en minä nyt ihan noin uskonut käyvän”, tämä jatkoi niin puhumistaan kuin hyväilyä.  
“Toivottavasti tuo ei ainakaan johdu siitä, että sinua sattuisi liikaa. Tuntuuko kipua? Kihelmöikö tai kirveleekö?”  
“Jomottaa”, vaaleanruskeahiuksinen sanoi kankeana kohottautuen käsillään hiukan pystympään.  
“Ja kihelmöi. Koko takapuoli on hellänä”, nuorukainen lisäisi pienesti ähkäisten, kun suu mutristui epämiellyttävistä tunteista.  
“Niin käy kaikille, jotka ovat ensimmäistä kertaa alla”, punapää kertoi hiljaa kätensä valuessa sieväkasvoisen vatsan alle.  
“Tule – lämmin kylpy helpottaa oloa”, mies lisäsi auttaessaan lyhemmän pystyyn.  
Vaaleampi nyökkäsi pienesti nousten hissuksiin punkkarin kanssa seisomaan heidän siirtyessä rauhallisesti, askel askeleelta kylpyhuoneeseen pidemmän sulkiessa viimein tummanruskean oven.

Kylpyhuone oli lähes täydellinen vastakohta yakuzan makuuhuoneelle. Lattia oli valmistettu pienistä neliönmuotoisista puhtaanvalkoisista kaakeleista, kun saumaukset erottivat neliöt toisistaan luonnollisemman valkoisuuden ansiosta. Seinien kaakelit olivat huomattavasti isompia, suunnilleen A6 paperiarkin kokoisia. Miehet olivat hellän, vaaleansinisessä huoneessa, kuin joku olisi pudottanut valkoiseen maaliin muutaman sinisen pisaran tuomaan vaaleaan värin pienen osan sinistä utuisuutta. Muutamassa, siellä täällä pitkin suurta huonetta, kaakelissa oli kahden tanssivan kurjen kuva ja kahdella pidemmällä seinällä oli useimmista laatoista muodostamassa kuvaa suuresta järvestä, jota peitti luminen jää. Kuvassa oli myös kurkia, jotka tanssivat omaa soinninmenoaan sulavin liikkein muistuttaen luonnon kauneudesta, jota ei aina ollut helppo muistaa suurkaupungissa.

Huoneen jakoi kahteen osaan hiukan alle kaksi metriä korkea himmeästi läpikuultava seinämä, joka kiinnittyi vastakkaiseen seinään, mutta jätti oven puoleiseen seinään puolentoista metrin välin koristepäädyn tehdessä seinämästä aistikkaan tyylikkään. Käytävää lähinnä oleva puolikas oli kahdesta erotetusta tilasta pienempi ja siellä oli lavuaari muutaman valkoisen kaapin kanssa. Tietenkin siellä oli myös valkoinen wc-allas sekä peili laittautumista varten. Isompi puoli oli selvä kylpyhuone. Ulkoseinällä oli useita pieniruutuisia ikkunoita, joiden lasi oli muotoiltu erikoisesti, että valo pääsi läpi, mutta kukaan ei pystynyt näkemään kovin tarkkaan ulos tai sisälle – tosin, kuka kolmannen kerroksen ikkunan taakse yrittäisi kiivetä? Makuuhuoneen puoleisella seinustalla oli naulakot yukatoja ja pyyhkeitä varten, kun taas suihku oli vastakkaisella seinällä. Ruskeasilmäisen katse liukui näiden ja tilavan suihkuhuoneen läpi toiseen paikkaan. Rikollisjärjestön johtaja katsoi korkeata, tavallista suurempaa o-furoa, joka saattoi joidenkin silmissä näyttää turhan pieneltä uima-altaalta tai länsimaalaisten kylpylöiden poreammeelta. Reunat olivat todella korkealla ja koristettu pystysuorilla, ruskeilla laudoilla tuoden lämpöä ja lisää rauhoittavuutta peseytymisympäristöön. Ammeeseen oli rakennettu muutama porras, jotta kylpyveteen pääseminen olisi helpompaa ja jossain määrin turvallisempaakin, kun ei tarvinnut pelätä tasapainon menettämistä ja pään lyömistä. Vesi valui lujasti kohisten o-furon luona olevasta hanasta ja viereinen taulukko kertoi, minkä lämpöistä vettä sieltä valui. Seinällä, ammeen ja suihkun välissä, oli kaksi koria. Suihkua lähemmässä oli suihkugeelejä ja hiustenpesuaineet muutaman pesusienen kanssa. O-furoa lähempänä, oikeastaan suoraan käden ulottuvissa, oli muutama pesupyyhe ja vain pari pulloa pesu- ja tuoksuainetta, joita saattoi käyttää rentouttavan kylvyn yhteydessä.

Die veti Shinyan mukanaan suihkuille katkaisten lyhempänsä mietteet, jotka olivat lähinnä olleet hämmentyneitä kysymyksiä ja ihmettelyä. Ohimennen räväkämpi vilkaisi o-furoa, mutta totesi välittömästi, ettei vettä ollut valunut vielä riittävästi ammeeseen. Tyynenä, kuin olisi tehnyt tämän satoja kertoja elämänsä aikana – mikä tuskin oli mahdollista – punkkari pysähtyi ja nosti kahvaa napsauttaen heidän päidensä yläpuolella olevan suihkun päälle. Vesi syöksähti alas iskeytyen laatoitettuun lattiaan ja roiskui heidän kummankin jaloille kylmänä kuin jääkaapista otettu juoma. Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen värähti jäätävää kosketusta jaloissaan ja otti askeleen taaksepäin, vaikkei päässytkään kauas katujen kasvatin pitäessä lujasti kiinni kädestään. Vesi muuttui nopeasti lämpimäksi punapään kääntyessä nuorukaisen puolelle hymyillen lempeästi, ennen kuin veti toisen suihkun alle. Vesi valui lämpimänä laihaa vartaloa pitkin hyväillen lihaksia ja ihoa, kuin olisi luotu juuri sitä tarkoitusta varten. Silmät sulkeutuivat, kun kasvot siirtyivät suihkun alle ja yakuza yritti vain unohtaa, että oli suihkussa jonkun toisen kanssa ties kuinka moneen vuoteen – ja ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään hänen seurassaan oli mies, jonka kanssa oli hetki sitten rakastellut.  
Kastanjanruskeasilmäinen ei näyttänyt haluavan antaa Kuro Kagen jäsenen unohtavan läsnäoloaan, koska astui mukaan suihkuun painautuen selkää vasten. Vaaleampi onnistui melkein vetämään vettä henkeensä, kun tunsi käsien kietoutuvan rintakehänsä ympärille. Laihempi tuntui huomaavan nuorukaisen säikähtävän ja painoi pään pois suihkun alta, ettei sieväkasvoinen hukkuisi vahingossa. Sormet hellivät rintakehää ja laskeutuivat käsien mukana alas hieromaan vatsaa puhtaaksi spermasta ja hiestä.

Shinya ei osannut kuin seistä paikoillaan hiukan kumarassa asennossa tekemättä mitään. Die tuntui taas tekevän mielensä mukaan ja nauttivan suihkusta. Mies henkäisi kevyesti ja kääntyi katsomaan jälleen o-furoa hymähtäen sitten kevyesti, kun loittonikin nuorempansa lämpimästä vartalosta. Rikollisjärjestön johtaja vilkaisi sivulleen todeten nopeasti jengiläisen kääntävän ammeen hanan kiinni, kun totesi keränneensä riittävästi vettä kylpyä varten. Punahiuksinen kääntyi ympäri ja alkoi hyräillä itsekseen rauhallista, varsin kaunista melodiaa napaten paluumatkallaan suihkugeelin ja pesusienen. Jatkaen itsekseen hymisemistä tämä kohotti luonnonvalkoisen sienen lyhempänsä pään yläpuolelle kastellen peseytymistarvikkeen, ennen kuin puristi tuoksutonta geeliä siihen. Purkki sujautettiin kevyesti takaisin paikalleen tämän jatkaessa tyytyväisenä mafiapomon ja itsensä pesemistä. 

Sieväkasvoinen ei kyennyt vieläkään sanomaan mitään. Hän ei vain tiennyt, mitä olisi ajatellut tästä kaikesta. Siis, äsken punkkari oli vaikuttanut siltä, ettei äskeinen rakastelu ollut merkinnyt mitään ja nyt tämä pesi häntä. Mitä ihmettä tästä pitäisi ajatella? Eikö heidän pitäisi jutella, mitä äsken oikein tapahtui ja mitä se merkitsi heille kummallekin? Entä tästä eteenpäin? Mitä he olisivat nyt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Minun ajatusmaailmassani tarinani Shinya on eräänlainen aseksuaali. Ainakin wikipedian mukaan eräs aseksuaalin muoto on, että on seksuaalinen halu, mutta ei ketään, johon se kohdistuisi. Mutta nyt meidän Shinya sitten löysi sen kohteensa^^  
> * O-furo tai furo, joka on vähemmän kohtelias nimitys, on japanilainen kylpy/kylpyamme. Se eroaa eurooppalaisten ammeista ja kylpemisestä monin tavoin, mutta lyhyesti voitaisiin sanoa, että o-furoon mennään peseytymisen jälkeen puhtaana rentoutumaan ja mahdollisesti samaan aikaan voidaan pestä (tai pikemminkin hieroa hyvin vähän) toisen selkää


	14. Chapter 14

Ajatukset keskeytyivät äkisti, kun vaaleampi tunsi kosketuksen puolikuullaan. Rikkaampi henkäisi säikähtäneenä ja kaikeksi onneksi pää ei ollut suihkun alla keuhkojen säästyessä tukehtumisvaaralta. Pidempi kietoi sormensa Kuro Kagen jäsenen peniksen ympärille puhdistaen elimen hellästi turhia kiihottamatta siirtyen pesemään muuta lantion seutua. Pakaroiden kohdalla kosketukset muuttuivat vielä varovaisemmiksi, mutta muuten teot jatkuivat samanlaisina punapään käydessä Tokion herraa läpi aina hartioita ja kaulaa myöten, kuin toisen peseminen olisi tärkeämpää kuin oma puhdistuminen hyminän vain jatkuessa. Sitä yakuza ei vain ymmärtänyt katsellessaan suihkun alla, miten katujen kasvatti kumartui alemmas käymään sienen kanssa hänen jalkansa läpi. Ei sillä, kyllä kosketukset ja huolehtiminen tuntuivat niin kehossa kuin mielessä hyvältä. Ehkä hän olisi osannut jopa nauttia jokaisesta hyväilevästä liikkeestä, jos ei olisi miettinyt, mitä ne tarkoittivat. Vaaleanruskeahiuksisesta he tekivät kaiken edelleen kummallisesti. Ensinnäkin, hänellä ei ollut vieläkään mitään tietoa, mitä toinen oikein ajatteli ja miksi kummassa tämä hyräili itsekseen. Ei jälkimmäisellä varsinaisesti ollut väliä, vaikka melodia oli uskomattoman tutun kuuloinen, mutta ilman sanoja kappaleesta oli vaikeata saada täydellistä selkoa. Hyminä ei selittänyt tai kertonut, mitä kastanjanruskeiden silmien takana tapahtui. Miksi he olivat oikeastaan rakastelleet? Tai pikemminkin miksi Die oli halunnut sitä? Hän oli kiintynyt toiseen ja rakasti syvästi, ne olivat mafiapomon syitä, mutta mitä punkkari oikein tunsi? Saattoi olla, että jotain ystävyyttä enemmän, mutta kyllähän tämä saattoi myös vain kaivata pientä tyydytyksen saantia ja hän oli vain sattunut samaan paikkaan. Eikö se muka vaivannut laihempaa? Tämä vain tyytyväisenä pesi häntä ja oli, kuin kaikki tämä olisi muka ollut jokapäiväistä. Voisiko joku kertoa hänellekin, missä mentiin!?

Jengiläinen tuntui aistivan toisen ajatukset, koska lopetti pesunsa ja huuhteli sienen, ennen kuin heitti sen sulavasti pesukorin ohi. Yakuza kääntyi katsomaan räväkämpää, joka katsoi takaisin hymyillen ja lopetti sitten laulunsa hymisemisen. Värjätyistä hiuksista tippui vettä lempeille kasvoille ja muutenkin märälle vartalolle. Hassua, vielä hetki sitten katujen kasvatin hiukset olivat kuivumassa hiljalleen aikaisemmasta peseytymisestä ja nyt tämä oli päättänyt kylpeä uudelleen. Sen perusteella rakastelu oli vain ollut hetken mielijohde eikä varmastikaan tarkoittaisi vanhemmalle paljoa mitään. Siltä rikkaammasta tuntui hänen odottaessaan toisen sanovan viimein jotain.

Kastanjanruskeasilmäinen vei kätensä lyhempänsä selän taakse ja perääntyi muutaman askeleen taaksepäin vetäen toista mukanaan. Tämä suorastaan liukui lattiaa pitkin o-furolle ja väisti sitten kevyesti porrasaskelmien edestä. Hetken aikaa vaaleampi katsoi seuralaistaan kummastuneena, mutta kiipesi sitten ammeeseen jääden sitten hetkeksi seisomaan paikoilleen, kuin ei olisi ollut varma, uskaltaisiko istuutua kuumalta tuntuvaan veteen. Todellisuudessa nuorukainen odotti eikä hänen odotustaan petetty, kun kuului kevyt molskahdus punapään astuessa mukaan kylpyyn. Dien kädet kietoutuivat Shinyan ympärille selän takaa ja painoivat lempeästi lyhempää alaspäin laskeutuen itsekin samalla istumaan nojautuen valkoiseen reunaan. Tokion herra yritti ottaa etäisyyttä ja kääntyä ympäri antaakseen toiselle tilaa – olihan o-furossa heille kummallekin yllin kyllin tilaa, mutta katujen kasvatti tarttui lujemmin nuorempaansa ja painoi nojaamaan omaa vartaloonsa. Yakuza henkäisi hiljaa jääden miettimään, kumpi tuntui lämpimämmältä: punkkari vai vesi? Hyräily jatkui jälleen hiljalleen korvan vieressä, kuin kappale ei olisi loppunut koskaan, tai kuin se tuntuisi pitävän heitä kumpaakin vallassaan. Vaaleanruskeahiuksisen kädet kohosivat veden pinnalle kellumaan, kun pidempi kurottautui nappaamaan kylpykorista jotain, mitä sieväkasvoinen ei nähnyt. Ei hän osannut edes kääntää päätä taakseen, koska pelkäsi kohtaavansa toisen katseen, joka herätti syvää epätoivoa sydämessään.

Ehkä hänen pitäisi vain olla, kuin kaikki olisi aivan yhden tekevää hänelle. Käyttäytyihän laihempikin niin ja näytti voivan paljon paremmin kuin mafiapomo. Jotenkin vaikeneminen tuntui vaikealta ja tilanteesta sekä kylvystä nauttiminen mahdottomalta. Äskeinen rakastelu ei ollut yhdentekevää, pelkkää seksiä, vaan sielun ja vartalon yhdistymistä toisen kanssa. Jos nuorukainen vaikenisi nyt, hän ei välttämättä kykenisi puhumaan asiasta enää koskaan, vaan tuntisi häpeää oman kontrollinsa menettämisestä.

Punapää pudotti valkoisen pesupyyhkeen ammeeseen ja nosti sen vettä valuvana ilmaan painaen rikkaamman nojaamaan hiukan eteenpäin pestäkseen toisen selkää. Ruskeasilmäinen mukautui toisen liikkeisiin ja toiveisiin jääden paikoilleen, kun mies hieroi pehmein, pyörivin liikkein hänen selkäänsä. Hellä huolehtiminen tuntui hyvältä, mutta raastoi vaaleampaa. Mistä sitä tiesi, vaikka kylpeminen oli vain räväkämmän tapa toimia seksin jäljiltä ja ehkä tämä pesi aina niitä, joiden sisällä oli käynyt, kuin osoittaakseen sen olleen siinä – pestäkseen itsensä pois näistä. Shinya huokaisi raskaasti nenänsä kautta jääden tuijottamaan väreilevää pintaa. Hänen sydämensä tuntui pakahtuvan kaikkien tuntemuksen ja pelon alla eikä hän voisi vain olla näin.  
“Die”, Kuro Kagen jäsen sanoi hiukan mumisevaan sävyyn, mutta silti kuuluvalla äänellä.  
Die ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään. Tämä vain jatkoi itsekseen lempeätä hyräilyä ja kävi pyyhkeen kanssa pesemässä vaaleanruskeahiuksisen alaselkää, ennen kuin nousi jälleen hartioiden tasolla.  
“Daisuke?” ruskeasilmäinen kysyi hiukan kuiskaten ja käänsi kevyesti päätään.  
“Hmm?” jengiläinen mumisi, vaikka vaikutti hiukan hämmentyneeltä, kun kuuli pitkästä aikaa oikean nimensä.  
Mies liu’utti käsiään liinan kanssa kevyesti lyhemmän olkapäiden yli rintakehälle ja veti toisen takaisin nojaamaan itseensä.  
“Minä…”, sieväkasvoinen aloitti, mutta vaikeni sitten puraisten huultaan.  
Minä mitä? Mitä tarkalleen ottaen hän halusi sanoa? No, rakastavansa toista, mutta miten sekin muka ilmaistiin riittävän hyvin? Kuinka hänen pitäisi kyetä minkäänlaiseen vakavahenkiseen keskusteluun, kun vanhempi vaikutti siltä, ettei edes ajatellut keskustelemista. Tämä nimittäin jatkoi hänen pesemistään siirtyen rintakehälle ja alkoi jälleen hyräillä samaa kappaletta vaikkakin hiljempaa.

“Minä…”, yakuza keräsi rohkeutta, vaikka hänestä tuntui, että olisi mieluiten vaikkapa kymmenen Asagin, Klahan ja Exo-chikan salamurhaajan keskellä aivan yksin.  
“En tiedä, mitä tuo äskeinen sinulle merkitsi…”, sanat kuulostivat kankeilta jopa nuorukaisen omissa korvissa, mutta siitä huolimatta suu jatkoi ilman järjen hiventäkään hidasta puhettaan.  
“En taida edes tietää, mitä äsken tarkalleen ottaen tapahtui… Tai siis, kyllä minä tiedän – me harrastimme seksiä, mutta… En tiedä, miksi me niin teimme… Ihmiset yleensä tekevät niin purkaakseen stressiä ja saadakseen tyydytyksen…”  
Häpeän puna kohosi poskipäille ja mafiapomo oli valmis antautumaan poliiseille. Tässä oli turhan hyvät syyt siihen! Mikä idiootti hänkin oli ja sönkötti kaikki maailman typeryydet! Olisi enää puuttunut, että kastanjanruskeasilmäinen olisi purskahtanut raikuvaan nauruun, mutta niin tämä ei kaikeksi onneksi tehnyt. Lyhemmästä kuitenkin tuntui, ettei nauru ollut katujen kasvatilta kaukana, vaan tämä hymyili korvasta korvaan huvittuneena, koska hyräily oli loppunut kokonaan. Kädet kuitenkin jatkoivat rintakehän pesemistä, vaikkakin hitaammin kuin aikaisemmin sormenpäiden sivellessä huomaamattomasti ihoa.  
“Mutta minulle se… Tai sinä olet…”, Shinya yritti pitää ylpeytensä rippeet kasassa ja saada viimein sanottua ääneen, mitä hän oikeastaan tunsi.  
“Yritän tässä sanoa, että sinä olet… olet minulle… Miten tämän oikein selittäisin… Et ehkä tiedä sitä, vaikka olet saattanut huomata jotain, mutta sinä olet… olet… olet minulle… todella tärkeä”, rohkeus kuitenkin petti ruskeiden silmien sulkeutuessa epätoivoisesti rutistuen.  
Hän ei kyennyt vain sanomaan ääneen, että hän rakasti toista aivan uskomattoman paljon.  
“Olet minulle todella tärkeä – tärkeämpi kuin ehkä uskotkaan”, rikkaampi henkäisi vielä, vaikkei tuota voinut pitää minkäänlaisena rakkaudentunnustuksena vaan typeränä höpinänä.

Die ei sanonut mitään. Tämä vain jatkoi aikaisempaa, tutun kuuloista hyräilyään ja hiukan kovempaa kuin aikaisemmin. Kädet liukuivat pitkin sulavaa vartaloa käyden veden alla koskettamassa vatsaa ja napaa nimettömän pyöriessä hetken aikaa ympyrää. Ruskeasilmäinen nielaisi hiljaa tietäen sydämensä särkyvän lopullisesti ja sirpaleiden jauhouttuvan pieniksi murusiksi. Silmäkulmia kirveli, kun kyyneleet kohosivat niihin, mutta Tokion herra ei halunnut itkeä. Hän ei halunnut näyttää, miten toisen välinpitämätön käytös satutti. Nuorempi yritti pitää hengityksensä tasaisena ja olla, kuin äskeisillä sanomisillaan ei olisi ollutkaan mitään merkitystä, vaan kummalliset sanat oli sanottu hetkeen sopivaksi. Täyteläiset huulet kaartuivat pieneen irvistykseen, kun vartalo yritti pysyä rentona, vaikka se olisi halunnut käpertyä pieneksi vapisten surun aiheuttamassa tuskassa.

Hiukan karkea kosketus reidellä sai yakuzan katsahtamaan alaspäin huomaten märän, painavan pyyhkeen uponneen jalkansa päälle. Vahvat kädet kohosivat veden alta ja kiertyivät lujaan halaukseen ylävartalon ympärille vetäen lyhempää lähemmäksi. Kuro Kagen jäsen lakkasi hetkeksi hengittämästä, kun hänet painettiin vasten laihaa, varmaa vartaloa vielä tiukemmin, kuin äsken hänen nojatessaan siihen. Punahiuksinen pää painautui hellästi sieväkasvoisen päätä vasten hyräilyn muuttuessa yllättäen hiljaiseksi lauluksi korvan lähellä.  
_“Something’s gotten hold of my hand”_ , katujen kasvatti lauloi hiljaa, varsin kauniin matalalla, pehmeällä äänellä huulien koskettaessa kevyesti sanojen myötä korvaa.  
_“Dragging my soul to a beautiful land…”_

Shinya hätkähti kunnolla ja käänsi samassa päänsä kohti Dietä, koska vahva halaus esti yläkropan kääntämisen. Punapää hymyili hellän rakastavasti kasvojen ollessa täysin yhtenäiset hymyn kanssa aina kauniita sielunpeilejä myöten, kun huulet liikkuivat kevyesti.  
_“Yeah, something has invaded my night  
Painting my sleep with a color so bright”_, laulu tuntui kuuluvan jostain liian upeasta paikasta – ehkä juuri siitä kauniista maasta, josta laulettiin.  
Ruskeat silmät laajenivat hämmennyksestä, kun pää painettiin hellästi tasaista rintakehää vasten kuuntelemaan sydäntä. Se jyskytti siellä, varmana ja tasaisena, mutta jotenkin nopeammin… Aivan yhtä nopeasti kuin hänen oma sydämensä, joka tuntui kokeneen kummallisen ihmeparantumisen, kun jengiläinen avasi suunsa vaikkakin erikoisella tavalla.  
_“Changing the grey, and changing the blue”_ , vanhempi kohotti vaaleamman päätä leuasta, kun oli antanut toisen kuunnella hetken sydämensä lyöntejä, jotka kertoivat sanattomasti enemmän kuin kaikki maailman laulut.  
Nyt rikkaampi tunnisti kappaleen. Se oli se sama laulu, jonka hän oli kuullut, kun he kaksi olivat tavanneet toisensa ensi kerran ja käyneet katujen kasvatin silloisessa kodissa. Täyteläiset huulet raottuivat henkäyksestä, kun laihempi kohotti kätensä ilmaan yakuzan kasvojen korkeudelle.  
_”Scarlet for me”_ , punkkari lausahti sävelen mukaan ja näpäytti hellästi Kuro Kagen jäsenen nenänpäätä.  
_”And scarlet for you…”_

Sydän tuntui pysähtyvän vaaleanruskeahiuksisen rinnassa, kun hän jäi tuijottamaan säihkyviä silmiä. Ne… hymyilivät. Kastanjanruskeat sielunpeilit hymyilivät kirkkaammin kuin huulilla leikkivä hymy ja kertoivat jotain, mitä ei tarvinnut ääneen sanoa. Pidempi oli ymmärtänyt, mitä Shinya oli yrittänyt sanoa – tämä tiesi jo Tokion herran rakkaudesta eikä sitä tarvinnut kertoa enää mitenkään sanoin. Silmät lausuivat äänettömästi myös toisen asian, joka sai nuoremman värähtämään. Katse, yksi pieni teko, joka saattoi monelle muulle olla täysin merkityksetön, kertoi rakkaudesta. Die ei sanonut niin huulillaan, vaan kauniilla, lämpimillä sielunpeileillään, jotka eivät kyenneet tai edes halunneet valehdella, kun tunsivat niin ihanaa, voimakasta tunnetta. Jokainen teko, niin makuuhuoneessa kuin kylpyhuoneessa – jopa muualla kartanossa useita päiviä sitten, oli tehty vain ja nimenomaan rakkaudesta sieväkasvoista kohtaan.

Katujen kasvatti naurahti hellästi rikollisjärjestön johtajan hämmennykselle ja kumartui painamaan kevyen suukon täyteläisille huulille. Suudelma tuntui lämpimältä ja vaikutti pyyhkivän kuuman aallon tapaan kaikki epäilykset ja ikävät mietteet vaaleanruskeahiuksisen mielestä hänen vastatessa hellään eleeseen samaan tapaan. Kaunis hetki ei kuitenkaan loppunut siihen, kun heidän huulensa erkanivat, vaan punkkari antoi muutaman pusun poskelle, ennen kuin hieraisi päätään lempeästi mafiapomon päälakea vasten halaten jälleen lujasti, vaikka aikaisempi halaus ei ollut loppunutkaan missään vaiheessa. Sieväkasvoinen huokaisi hiljaa antaessaan päänsä viimein nojautua vanhemman hartiaa vasten hänen sulkiessa silmänsä. Jotain valui poskella, mutta nuorukainen ei osannut sanoa, oliko se kyynel vai vesipisara eikä hän oikeastaan osannut välittää. Shinya oli vain onnellinen. Hän tiesi, että olisi niin kauan onnellinen, kun Die vain pysyisi rinnallaan tukenaan. Yakuza olisi vahvimmillaan juuri omana itsenään, jos jengiläinen olisi siinä ja rakastaisi häntä yhtä paljon kuin hän rakasti toista. Kunhan he olisivat ikuisesti ja aina näin, mitkään vaikeudet eivät olisi liian suuria eikä hänen tarvitsisi muuttua lainkaan. Vain heillä kahdella oli väliä – ei millään muulla.

<><><><><>

Siitä illasta lähtien Die pysyi aina Shinyan rinnalla ystävänä ja rakkaana eikä välittänyt, kenen läsnä ollessa näytti rakkauttaan vaaleampaansa kohtaan. Tietenkin tämä hiukan katsoi, millainen tilanne oli, mutta mafiamiesten ilmestyessä paikalle punkkari kykeni ihan pokerinaamalla suukottamaan rikkaamman niskaa. Ruskeasilmäinen saattoi kertoa kaiken punapäiselle, joka neuvoi aina, kun osasi ja teki kaikkensa auttaakseen. Heistä tuli erottamattomat niin kartanossa kuin kaupungilla, vaikka tyylilleen uskollinen katujen kasvatti herättikin huomiota liikkuessaan siistiin pukuun pukeutuneen nuorukaisen seurassa. Vanhempi oli myös tietoinen mafian puuhista aivan yhtä hyvin kuin yakuzakin. Oikeastaan tilanne kääntyi parin kuukauden aikana siihen, että Noriko kysyi jengiläiseltä, kun Natsuki tuli Anzin kanssa keskustelemaan vaaleanruskeahiuksiselle tulevista suunnitelmista, että mitä arvoisa kakkosmies ajatteli suunnitelmista. Pidempi vain tuntui jollain tapaa asettuvan rikollisjärjestön oikeaksi kädeksi kenenkään huomaamatta eikä kukaan kyennyt kumoamaan sitä tosiasiaa. Eikä oikeastaan kukaan tokiolainen mies halunnutkaan, kun väki huomasi räväkimmän vaikutuksen sieväkasvoiseen. Punahiuksisen jengi taas ei liittynyt mafiaan, vaikka yksi johtavista jäsenistä olikin nyt Tokion herran lähin alainen ja vielä kumppani, vaan Yuu, Tsukasa ja Zero jäivät kavereineen irrallisena ryhmänä, joka oli valmis tilanteesta riippuen tekemään yhteistyötä. Tätä tapahtui varsin usein, mikä oli jossain määrin hyvin arvattavaa.

Seuraavassa Kuro Kagen kokouksessa Die esiteltiin Tokion uutena kakkosmiehenä. Vastaanotto oli lievästi sanottuna ristiriitainen ja varsin jäätävä, kuten katujen kasvatti totesi jälkeenpäin. Kioton herra ja neljästä mafiasta suurimman johtaja, Klaha oli kaikista kylmin ja teki niin sanoillaan kuin eleillään selväksi, ettei räväkkä, nahkaan ja ketjuihin pukeutunut mies sopinut heidän joukkoonsa. Yhtään sen positiivisemmin ei suhtautunut Exo-chikakaan, jolla oli kolmeen muuhun jäseneen verrattuna vähiten syytä olla nirppanokkainen – olihan nainen noussut mafiansa johtoon miehensä kuoltua eikä ollut vereltään lähellekään samantasoinen muiden kanssa.  
Osakalaiset taas olivat paljon myötämielisempiä ja Asagi, joka kohotteli kulmiaan ja virnisti sitten tietäväisesti Shinyalle, ennen kuin kävi piikittelemään vanhinta kollegaansa, vaikutti jopa pitävän uudesta tulokkaasta. Omalla tavallaan Tokion ja Osakan välinen pienimuotoinen liittouma tuntui vahvistuvan, kun sieväkasvoinen sai pantterimaiselta pientä tukea kahta muuta rikollisjärjestön johtajaa vastaan näiden suhtautuessa alentavasti punkkaria kohtaan.

Ruizan ja Dien välinen ystävyyskään ei loppunut, vaikka vanhempi oli siirtynyt Shinyan alaisuuteen. Asevastaava oli vain iloinen, kun ystävänsä rakkauselämä oli mennyt oikeaan suuntaan – ja samalla mies itse oli ollut oikeassa. Pieni energiapakkaus tietenkin vitsaili ja härnäsi leikkisästi Tokion valtiasta, että halusi välillä lainata jengiläistä omiin peleihinsä. Keskustellessaan kahdestaan, nämä kaksi lupasivat pysyä ystävinä, vaikka saattaisivat joutua jossain vaiheessa elämäänsä toistensa vihollisiksi. Ruiza myös lupasi, että näin tapahtuessa tappaisi punapään mahdollisimman nopeasti ja kivuttomaksi. Muuta vaaleahiuksinen ei voinut luvata ja se oli enemmän, mitä moni muu olisi tehnyt samassa tilanteessa.

Aikaa vierähti, vuosi vaihtui toiseen ja uuden kokouksen tullen Kuro Kagessa tapahtui jälleen muutos. Tällä kertaa Asagi, jolla ei ollut muutamaan vuoteen ollut varsinaista kakkosmiestä, toi uuden miehen näytille. Hide-zou oli vakavakasvoinen nuorukainen, nuori heidän kaikkien mittapuun mukaan, mutta osoittautui hyvin viisaaksi ja hyväkäytökseksi mieheksi ja teki jopa vastahakoiseen, ennakkoluuloiseen Klahaan vaikutuksen. Teräväpiirteisen tulo oli oikeastaan kaivattu lisä, koska tämä onnistui hillitsemään Osakan herran piikikästä kieltä ja pitämään kokouksen oikeassa suunnassa. Tämä oli yksi useista hyvistä tapahtumista Tokion mafian menestymisen ja muutaman pienemmän yakuzan voitokkaan kukistamisen lisäksi.

Valitettavasti vuosien varrella ehti tapahtumaan myös paljon ikäviä asioita. Alzheimerin tauti vei vähitellen voiton Yutakasta, mutta vanha mies ei ollut vielä valmis luopumaan elämästään ja liittymään Isaon ja muiden aikaa sitten lähteneiden ystäviensä seuraan. Surumielinen, kaunis sielunlintu jatkoi kutsuvaa lauluaan yöpöydällä ja laskeutui vielä rinnan päälle poimiakseen miehen hengen mukaansa. Entinen kakkosmies ei kuitenkaan suostunut kuuntelemaan kutsua, vaan piti elämästään kiinni kynsin ja hampain. Lopulta pieni elämän ja kuoleman olento luovutti ja kutsui julman, luisen veljensä repimään sielun väkisin mukaansa katkaisten viikatteellaan viimeiset ketjut, jotka estivät kuoleman työn. Yutaka siis kuoli yli 66-vuotiaana eikä se ollut kaunis kuolema. Tämä ehti kärsimään viimeisestä, syvästä vaiheesta runsaat kaksi vuotta ja sydän pysähtyi lopulta epileptisen kohtauksen aikana. Higuchi Yutakan kuolema kosketti jokaista mafiamiestä ja erityisesti Shinyaa, josta tuntui, että oli menettänyt setänsä – tai pikemminkin isänsä kolmannen kerran elämänsä aikana. Surun keskellä Die pysyi rakkaansa rinnalla ja antoi lohduttavan olkapään, jota vasten itkeä, ja suri itse mukana. Entinen kakkosmies sai myös pian seuraa toiseen maailmaan. Hitsugi kuoli muutamaa vuotta myöhemmin myrkytettyyn viiniin, joka oli tarkoitettu Tokion herralle. Hyvän alaisen menetys oli ikävä isku mafialle tuntuen erityisesti Yu~kissa, vaikkei henkivartija itkenyt tai vaikertanut, vaan seisoi ylpeänä ystävänsä haudalla vannoen päänsä sisällä, ettei lettipäisen miehen uhraus menisi koskaan hukkaan.

Hetken aikaa vaaleanruskeahiuksisella oli vain Yu~ki turvanaan, mutta sitten hänen oli mietittävä omaa ja rakkaansa turvallisuutta. Ruskeasilmäinen joutui ottamaan jälleen yhteyttä Hindu kushiin ja kerrottava tahtonsa hankkia uusi henkivartija. Pakistanissa vieraillessaan he kolme kohtasivat Tetsun, jota ei ollut koulutettu aivan yhtä pitkälle kuin kiharahiuksista, mikä näkyi yhä tuikkivissa silmissä ja välillä huulille nousevassa hymyssä – eikä tätä edes aiottu kouluttaa samaan tapaan, kuin Yu~kia tai Asagin ja Klahan henkivartijoita. Mustatukkainen japanilainen oli suunnilleen samassa luokassa taidoiltaan Exo-chikan henkivartijoiden kanssa. Siksi tämä lähtikin vähemmällä rahalla, vaikkei hinta ollut varsinainen syy – lähinnä vanhempi henkivartija vaikutti tulevan toisen kanssa parhaiten toimeen.

Kyllä, katujen kasvatti oli aina paikalla, kun tätä tarvittiin. Myös silloin, kun yakuza kuvitteli, ettei tarvinnut apua – ainakaan niissä asioissa, joissa häntä haluttiin auttaa. Tapojensa mukaan vaaleampi otti joskus aivan liikaa töitä eikä halunnut välillä kuunnella edes Norikoa, joka tuntui olevan sitkeämpi nainen kuin monet muut ja kykenevä haastamaan jossain määrin jopa Sayurin, vaikka mahdollisena kohtaamisen hetkenä elävä legenda kukistaisi taloudenhoitajan turhankin helposti. Tällöin jengiläinen yritti ystävällisesti sanoa rakkaalleen, että olisi syytä levätä ja houkutella muihin puuhin, mutta jos sekään ei onnistunut, oli mies vain napannut ruskeasilmäisen lantiosta kiinni ja kantanut väkisin pois työpöydän äärestä.

Die oli kaikki, mitä Shinya tarvitsi. Tämä tiesi aina, mitä sanoa ja tehdä helpottaakseen muiden oloa. Nyt vuosien jälkeen ystävällinen, rakastava mies makasi kuitenkin tiedottomana tyhjäntuntuisessa sairaalahuoneessa eikä nuorempi tiennyt lainkaan, mitä olisi tehnyt. Kyyneleet valuivat ruskeista silmistä, kun aivot väläyttivät kauhun kuvia siitä, kuinka laitteet kertoisivat sydämen pysähtyvän, tai kuinka vuodet kuluisivat vanhentaen heitä kumpaakin, mutta punapää ei siltikään avaisi sielunpeilejään. Tokion herra henkäisi kosteasti ja puristi lujasti pitelemäänsä kättä yrittäen pysyä lujana.  
_”I got to know, if this is the real thing”_ , ääni värisi laulun myötä miehen laskeutuessa nojaamaan toisen kätensä varaan vuoteelle, kuin hän olisi yrittänyt päästä lähemmäksi vanhempaa.  
_”I got to know it's making my heart sing”_ , vaaleanruskeahiuksinen katseli hitaasti ylös ja alas liikkuvaa rintakehää toivoen kuulevansa nopeamman hengenvedon, joka kertoisi heräämisestä.  
Näin ei kuitenkaan käynyt ja epätoivosta viimeinen laulunvenytys jäi kuulumatta. Sieväkasvoinen oli kuvitellut, että niin hänelle kuin kakkosmiehelle tärkeä, hyvin rakas laulu toisi toivoa odottaa ja ennen kaikkea uskoa kaiken kääntyvän hyväksi. Nyt se tuntui murskaavan sydämen ja tekevän kaikesta lopullista.

Yakuza laski päänsä peitolle kykenemättä enää hillitsemään suruaan, koska oli liian väsynyt murehtimiseen ja vaikeuksiin. Hän oli valmis luovuttamaan heidän viholliselleen, joka piinasi pahimmalla mahdollisella tavalla. Mafiapomo puristi yhä lujasti kättä, että kykeni tuntemaan veren kiertävän hitaammin toisen suonissa. Vaaleampi saattoi jo kuvitella, kuinka käsi liikahti hänen nyrkkinsä sisällä ja puristi hiljaa takaisin, mutta tiesi aivojensa kuvittelevan olemattomia.  
_”You smile and I am lost for a lifetime”_ , rikollisjärjestön johtaja kuiskasi vapisten ja sulki samalla silmänsä.  
_”Each minute spent with you is the right time”_ , hänen äänensä katkeili eikä laulamisesta tullut mitään.  
_”Every hour… yeah…”_  
Hän ei kyennyt. Shinya ei kyennyt laulamaan lohduttaakseen itseään. Oli itsekästä kuvitella, että se auttaisi yhtään ketään tai varsinkaan punapäätä. Miten tässä muka voisi laulaa tai edes hyräillä rakkaudesta, kun toinen ei voinut kuulla sitä. Siinä istuessaan, puoliksi maatessaan, hän katui kaikkea sitä, mitä oli jättänyt tekemättä tai oli tehnyt väärin. Niin moni asia olisi pitänyt tehdä toisin. Hänen olisi pitänyt viettää enemmän aikaa punkkarin kanssa ja miettiä vähemmän mafiatöitä. Kunpa hän olisi edes pyytänyt Dietä muuttamaan pysyvästi hänen makuuhuoneeseensa eikä vain käymään öisin! Helvetti! Miksi Die!? Miksi juuri Dietä piti ampua eikä häntä!?

_”Every day – yeah…”_ , hiljaisuudesta kuului matala, karhea ääni, joka sai itkun loppumaan kuin salama olisi iskeytynyt pilvettömältä taivaalta keskellä päivää.  
Katse nousi hitaasti pois valkoiselta peitolta ja liukui laihan, peitetyn vartalon yli tyynyn luona oleville kasvoille. Kastanjanruskeat silmät olivat kiinni, mutta suu oli raottunut vetämään muutaman kerran ilmaa keuhkoihin, ennen kuin huulet muodostivat kankeasti sanoja.  
_”You touch me and my mind goes astray…”_ , punapää raotti silmiään ja katsoi mustien ripsiensä välistä yakuzaa.  
_”Yeah, and Baby… Yeah… and baby…”_  
Laulu muistutti enemmän korpin raakkumista kuin laulamista. Jengiläisen ääni oli möreä, käheä ja täysin epävireänä tuoden mieleen ruostuneiden saranoiden matalaa narinaa. Siitä huolimatta rikkaampi ei painanut sormiaan syvälle korviinsa, vaan kohottautui hiukan pystyyn jääden kuitenkin nojaamaan vuoteeseen, kuin olisi muussa tapauksessa saattanut pudota lattialle.  
_”Something's gotten hold of my hand”_ , jengiläinen puristi ruskeasilmäisen kättä pään kallistuessa hiukan paksuilla tyynyillä.  
_”Dragging my soul to a beautiful land”_ , sanat saivat uudet, toisenlaiset kyyneleet valumaan lyhemmän poskille, kun huulet kaartuivat onnelliseen hymyyn.  
_”Something's gotten into my life  
Cutting it's way through my dreams like a knife…”_, punkkari sulki hetkeksi sielunpeilinsä hengitellen rauhassa.  
_”Turning me up”_ , katse nousi kattoon luomien avautuessa.  
_”And turning me down”_ , vanhempi kääntyi katsomaan yakuzaa ja hymyili sitten hellästi.  
_”Making me smile, and making me frown…”_

Shinya naurahti matalasti, vaikka helpottunut, hiukan huvittunut ääni kuulostikin nyyhkäisyltä. Hänenhän olisi pitänyt sanoa noin – kuinka monesti vaaleampi olikaan kurtistellut kulmiaan räväkämmän päähänpistoille ja seuraavassa hetkessä purskahtanut nauruun. Kyllä, nuo sanat sopivat enemmän hänen suuhunsa kuin toisen, vaikka laihempi varmasti väittäisi vastaan.  
_”In a world that was small  
I once lived in a time that was peace and no troubles at all…”_, pää liikahteli muutaman kerran kummallekin sivulle, kuin toinen ei olisi voinut uskoa jotain mahdolliseksi.

_”But then you”_ , Die henkäisi unelmoiden.  
_”You”_ , etusormi osoitti hellästi toisen käden puristaessa nuorempaa.  
_”You”_ , kastanjanruskeat silmät katsoivat merkitsevästi pukumiestä.  
_”You came my way  
And a feeling of unknown shook my heart  
made me want you to stay”_, jengiläinen veti syvään henkeä.  
_”All of my nights, and all of my days…”_

Potilas kohotti heikosti kättään, joka piteli yakuzasta kiinni ja siirsi sen vatsansa päälle peukalon hieroessa kämmenselkää. Vaaleampi katseli räväkämmän kauniita, vaikka yhä kalpeita kasvoja ja mietti, sanoisiko jotain. Hän päätti kuitenkin olla hiljaa ja hyvä niin, kuten pieni levähdystauko osoitti.  
_”I gotta tell you now  
Something's gotten hold of my heart  
Keeping my soul and my senses apart”_, punkkari lauloi ja naurahti käheästi sanojensa perään.  
_”Yeah, something has invaded my night  
Painting my sleep with a colour so bright”_, tuttu säkeistö tuntui vain kasvattavan kyynelten määrää yakuzan pyyhkäistessä hihalla kasvojaan.  
_”Changing the grey, and changing the blue”_ , punapää kertoi sävelen tahtia kohottaen hiukan kulmiaan värien kohdalla.  
_”Scarlet for me”_ , tämä huokaisi vielä katsoen suoraan ruskeisiin silmiin lämpimästi viestittäen äänettömästi sanat rakkaudesta.  
_”And scarlet for you.”_

Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen hymyili hellästi katsellen heidän yhteen liittyneitä käsiään. Ne oli tarkoitettu yhteen – niin kohtalo oli määrännyt, vaikkei Tokion herra muuten erityisemmin kohtaloon uskonut vaan enemmän sattumuksiin. Hän kuitenkin uskoi, että Yutaka oli aikoinaan ollut oikeassa sanoessaan, että hän ja punapää olisivat tämän maailman ymmärryksen yli menevien voimien määräämät yksilöt, jotka pystyivät olemaan yhdessä erilaisista maailmoistaan huolimatta. Tämä hetki oli kaunis, jos yhtä muttaa ei laskettu mukaan.  
“Kuulostat hirveältä”, lyhempi joutui kertomaan tuntien silmiensä jälleen kostuvan, kun katsoi räväkämpää.  
“Sinä taas näytät hirveältä”, katujen kasvatti huomautti siihen ottamatta mitenkään kuulemaansa itseensä.  
Tämä tiesi, ettei äänensä ollut lähelläkään vuosien takaista lauluaan vaan täysin epävireinen. Eihän mies sentään kuuro ollut, vaikka olikin vuoteenomana.  
“Paraskin puhuja”, Shinya huomautti napakasti, vaikkei ankarasti, koska ei toinen näyttänyt erityisen terveeltä vaan hyvin kulahtaneelta.  
“Minulla on hyvä syy siihen”, Die huomautti vilkaisten itseään.  
“Olen ilmeisesti joutunut Norikon hyökkäyksen kohteeksi. En olisi ikinä uskonut, että hän osaa valita näin ruman paidan”, kastanjanruskeat silmät katselivat vaaleanvihertävää sairaalapaitaa jääden sitten katsomaan vuodetta ja lopulta koko tilaa.  
“Ja näköjään olet päästänyt hänet leikkimään huoneeni kanssa”, karhea ääni oli kummastunut.  
Punahiuksinen pää kääntyili katsomaan vielä paremmin ympärilleen huomaten sitten ikkunan; tai pikemminkin tämä huomasi ikkunan takana olevat kaupunginvalot ja viereisen rakennuksen ääriviivat pimeässä yössä.  
“Emme tosin taidakaan olla kotona”, pidempi totesi ennemmin kuin kysyi.  
“Olemme sairaalassa”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja kertoi matalasti, pehmeän kuiskaten, kuin kovempi ääni olisi voinut satuttaa toista.  
“Sinun ja muutaman muun miehen kimppuun käytiin. Sinua ammuttiin ja kaaduit maahan lyöden pääsi. Etkö muista?”  
Vaaleampi olisi voinut myös kertoa, että heidän vihollisensa oli tunkeutunut sairaalaan kahdesti, aiheuttanut vaarallisen kohtauksen ja onnistunut melkein tappamaan jengiläisen. Hän kuitenkin katsoi paremmaksi vaieta. Sitä, mitä laihempi ei tiennyt, ei voinut myöskään satuttaa eikä varsinkaan pelottaa tätä.  
“En… Kai?” punkkari kohotti hitaasti vapaata kättään ja hieraisi päätään.  
Hetken aikaa räväkämpi näytti pohtivan kovasti, mitä oli viimeksi tapahtunut. Lopulta tämä vain kohautti olkiaan, koska ei saanut kaikista muistikuvista poimittua sitä oikeaa, joka olisi sopinut kuvaukseen. Varmastikin kakkosmies oli yhä pöpperöinen, koska oli herännyt vasta useampi minuutti sitten hiljaiseen lauluun. 

Vanhempi päästi Tokion herrasta irti ja yritti nousta pystyyn makuuasennostaan.  
“Älä!” rikkaampi kohottautui pitämään rakastaan alhaalla.  
“Et saa nousta!”  
“Mutta kun minä haluan tupakkaa”, katujen kasvatti vaikersi yrittäen päästä pystyyn, mutta luovutti nopeasti.  
Miehen keho oli aivan liian kankea pitkään makaamisesta, ettei tämä kyennyt vastustamaan sillä hetkellä itseään vahvempaa.  
“Tupakkaa?” yksi ainokainen sana sai Shinyan suonen tykyttämään otsassa.  
Hän oli valvonut ties kuinka monta päivää ja yötä rukoillen toista heräämään ja mitä tämä halusi tehdä ensimmäisenä? Polttaa syöpäkääreen, jolla pilata elimistönsä! Mokomakin tervakeuhko!  
“Die, sinä melkein kuolit!” yakuzan ääni koveni suuttumuksesta, vaikka pysyikin suoraa huutoa hiljaisempana.  
“Sinua ammuttiin ja olet maannut useamman päivän tajuttomana! Ja ensimmäiseksi herättyäsi sinä haluat polttaa tupakan!”  
“Anteeksi nyt kovasti, että olen eniten riippuvainen nikotiiniannoksestani”, Die pahoitteli, vaikkei kuulostanut olevansa tosissaan.  
“Heti sinun jälkeesi”, laihempi jatkoi kuitenkin hymyillen ja onnistui kuulostamaan, kuin ei olisi lisännyt mitään, vaan liittänyt lausahdukset yhteen.  
“Sinun on syytäkin pyytää anteeksi”, vaaleanruskeahiuksinen murisi vajoten uupuneena istumaan tuolilleen.  
Päivien huoli ja odottaminen purkautuivat tukahduttavana väsymyksenä.  
“Olen istunut täällä seuranasi useamman päivän… Sinä olet ollut koko tämän ajan tajuttomana ja lääkärit ovat pelotelleet minut melkein hengiltä… Minä…”, sieväkasvoisen ääni värähti kyynelten tuntuessa tulvahtavan silmiin.  
“Minä pelkäsin, että kuolisit… Luulin menettäväni sinut…”  
“Voi Shinya”, jengiläinen henkäisi pehmeästi tarttuen nuorempaansa kädestä kiinni.  
“Sinulla on huono muisti. Etkö muka muista, mitä olen kertonut sinulle?”  
Mafiapomo ravisti pienesti päätään. Punahiuksinen oli kertonut heidän yhteisen elämänsä aikana sen verran monta asiaa, että oli vaikeata valita sillä hetkellä sitä oikeata vaihtoehtoa.  
“Minähän sanoin sinulle, ettet pääse minusta enää eroon”, kastanjanruskeasilmäinen naurahti hellästi kallistaen merkitsevästi päätään.  
“Ette te miljonäärit minusta niin helpolla eroon pääse.”

Hymy kaartui Tokion herran huuliin ja hänenkin oli pakko naurahtaa. Niin punkkari oli tosiaan sanonut ja lyhempi toivoi yhä toisen pitävän lupauksensa. Näillä näkymin tämä aikoi pysyä sanoissaan pienistä takaiskuista huolimatta.  
“Sitä paitsi, en minä voi jättää sinua vielä – ethän sinä osaa huolehtia edes itsestäsi”, kakkosmies huomautti siihen kääntyen vilkaisemaan pöydälle jätettyä tarjotinta, teekuppia ja onigireja.  
“Nuo ovat varmasti tuotu enemmän sinua kuin minua varten”, räväkämpi vinkkasi päällään ruokaa kohti.  
“Niin”, ruskeasilmäinen myönsi.  
“No, alatko syödä vai haluatko minun nousevan syöttämään sinua?” pidempi kysyi asiallisesti.  
“On se kumma, kun pitää vielä sairasvuoteella katsoa perääsi ja vahtia, että tajuatko syödä ja levätä”, Die lisäsi vielä pyöräyttäen silmiään.  
“Ihan kuin komentaisin lasta.”  
Shinya hymähti itsekseen ravistaen päätään, mutta siirtyi kuitenkin tuolinsa kanssa lähemmäksi pöytää ja otti teekupin käteensä. Tee oli jo aikaa sitten viilentynyt kylmäksi eikä makukaan ollut kummoinen, mutta nuorempi ei sitä huomannut katsellessaan laihempaa. Kastanjanruskeat silmät tarkkailivat sieväkasvoista herkeämättä eivätkä näyttäneet tyytyväisiltä, ennen kuin yakuza otti käteensä onigirin ja haukkasi sitä. Räväkämpi katseli tyynenä Tokion herran syömistä, vaikka varmasti tiesikin toisen tyhjentävän teekuppinsa ja napsivan yhden riisipalluran vatsaansa vain miellyttääkseen kakkosmiestä. Eipä syillä ollut jengiläiselle väliä, kunhan mafiapomo vain söisi. Onigiri katosi viimein ja teekuppi laskettiin tyhjennettynä takaisin tarjottimelle. Ruskeasilmäinen vilkaisi kahta jäljelle jäänyttä riisipalloa ja toivoi mielessään, ettei punkkari yrittäisi pakottaa häntä syömään kahta muutakin. Hän ei yksinkertaisesti jaksanut syödä enempää, kun tunsi olonsa vain helpottuneeksi ja uupuneeksi.

Vaaleamman huomio kuitenkin kiinnittyi nopeasti muualle, kun punapää alkoi liikahdella jälleen vuoteessaan.  
“Die, mitä sinä oikein puuhaat?” rikkaamman oli pakko kysyä huolestuneena, kun vanhempi tarttui sängyn metallisesta kaiteesta kiinni ja kiskoi itseään kauemmaksi rikollisjärjestön johtajasta.  
“Teen sinulle tilaa”, katujen kasvatti vastasi liikkuen yhä vaikeanoloisesti.  
“Miksi?” vaaleanruskeahiuksinen kohotti kulmiaan.  
“Koska haluan sinut viereeni”, punahiuksinen kertoi yksinkertaisen vastauksen ja taputti sitten vieressään olevaa tilaa kutsuvasti.  
“Die, en minä voi siihen tulla”, Shinya ravisti päätään kieltävästi.  
“Sinun on levättävä.”  
“Minähän lepään koko ajan ja vielä paremmin, kun sinä olet vieressäni”, Die väitti vastaan levittäen käsiään.  
“Tule nyt – muuten olen möyrinyt tässä ihan turhaan.”  
Kuro Kagen jäsen pyöräytti silmiään ja huokaisi pienesti. Nopeasti hän antoi kuitenkin olla ja nousi ylös asettuen varovaisesti istumaan vuoteen reunalle. Miksi oikeastaan tapella vastaan, kun hän halusi olla lähempänä rakkaintaan? Miksi edes miettiä sitä, jos joku sairaalan henkilökuntaan kuuluvista näkisi heidän makaavan samassa sängyssä – mitä väliä toisten mielipiteillä edes oli? Elämä oli aivan liian lyhyt sen miettimiseen, kun ei voinut koskaan olla varma, joutuisiko jengiläinen lähtemään hänen luotaan. Varovaisesti mies kääntyi vuoteella ja laskeutui rauhallisesti makaamaan selälleen sängylle. Vaaleanruskeahiuksinen kuuli lakanoiden kevyestä kahinasta toisen liikkuvan ja painaessaan päänsä tyynylle tunsi punapään käden niskansa alla. Kakkosmies veti hellästi sieväkasvoisen kainaloonsa huokaisten hiljaa tyytyväisenä, kun pää nojautui kevyesti lyhemmän päätä vasten.  
“Nyt voin taas levätä, kun sain lempiunileluni viereeni”, kastanjanruskeasilmäinen henkäisi kevyesti sulkien silmänsä.  
“Vai että unilelu”, yakuza tuhahti hymyillen pienesti.  
“Niin”, vanhempi mumisi myöntävästi.

Rikollisjärjestön johtaja katseli rakkaansa kasvoja kyyneleen kohotessa silmäkulmaan valuen poskelle. Pää painautui katujen kasvattia vasten, kun nuorempi kääntyi kyljelleen ja kiersi päällimmäisen kätensä toisen ympärille. Punkkari oli herännyt. Hänen rukouksiinsa oli viimein vastattu ja tämä vaikutti olevansa yhä se sama Die, johon mafiapomo oli tutustunut vuosia sitten. Se oli kaikki, mitä Shinya oli toivonut nämä päivät eikä hän voinut kuin hymyillä painaessaan korvansa hetkeksi rintakehälle kuuntelemaan sydämen lyöntejä, kun luomet painuivat vähitellen kiinni. Nyt kaikki oli hyvin. Sairaalahuone oli aivan hiljainen kahden hengityksen kuuluessa eri tahtia. Kaksi miestä makasi samassa vuoteessa aivan liikkumattomina.

Tai ei oikeastaan ihan – punapää nimittäin liikahti. Kakkosmies avasi silmänsä ja katsahti rintansa päälle nukahtanutta Kuro Kagen jäsentä. Hellä hymy nousi pehmeille huulilla punkkarin katsellessaan rakastaan. Kyllä hän oli sen heti herättyään huomannut, miten väsynyt nuorempi oli. Ei ihmekään, kun mietti, että toinen oli varmaan vahtinut koko ajan hänen turvallisuuttaan eikä ollut tajunnut miettiä omia rajojaan. Näky oli särkenyt miehen sydäntä, mutta kevyt paino rintakehällä viesti tunteiden elimen saavan balsamia haavoilleen.  
“Voi sinua, Shinya”, räväkämpi kuiskasi alkaen silittää lyhemmän vaaleanruskeita hiuksia.  
Miten paljon hän rakastikaan yakuzaansa. Katujen kasvatti tiesi, että tulisi ikävöimään rakastaan taivaassa – tai helvetissä, minne ikinä hän päätyisi elämänsä loputtua. Mutta niin kauan, kun kastanjanruskeasilmäinen pystyi vaikuttamaan tai päättämään, hän ei ikinä suostuisi lähtemään sieväkasvoisen luota. Hän ei pärjäisi ilman toista. Shinya oli hänen puolikkaansa, jota ilman Die ei olisi enää koskaan kokonainen. Sitä ei kannattanut kuitenkaan murehtia, kun kaikki oli, kuten pitikin. Tietenkin Tokion herralla oli paljon surua ja murhetta osanaan, mutta nyt hän olisi jälleen paikalla pitämässä puolia ja sanomassa, että kaikki kääntyy hyväksi.  
“Ei sinua voi vain jättää. Jonkun täytyy katsoa niin sinun kuin Yutakan perään”, katujen kasvatti sulki silmänsä päättäen ottaa nuorempansa esimerkistä mallia ja nukkua.

Jos kakkosmies olisi pysynyt vielä hetken hereillä, hän olisi saattanut huomata huoneen varjojen tummentuvan uhkaavasti.  
Kaikki ei valitettavasti ollut niin kuin ennen.

The Endless End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N2 2010–2012** : Tätä kirjoittaessani hokasin, miksen mielelläni kirjoita songficcejä. Alan miettiä liikaa kaikkia maailman lauluja, jotka sopivat tarinaan tai paritukseen. Tuon tarinassa esiintyvän laulun lisäksi mielestäni paritukseen sopisivat myös laulut [vanhasta piirretystä Babar ja sarvikuonot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1fGcwm9yHY) (pahoittelen huonoa äänenlaatua – ei löytynyt parempaa, tämä saa minut myös miettimään norsun muistiani O.O) ja [Kelly Clarkson – You found me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IFd0hmDYuzE), kumpikin niin Shinyan kuin Dien silmistä ja sitten pelkästään Dien esittämänä [jälleen vanhasta piirretystä David Copperfield (vaikka omassa päässäni useimmiten suomenkielisenä versiona)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-jkGQszWE0). Kyllä, pitää vältellä songficcien kirjoittamista, tai sekoan vielä pahemmin.
> 
> Jotkut varmasti miettivät, miksen kirjoittanut enemmän ja _pidemmästi_ Shinyan ja Dien suhteesta, kun kirjoitin yli puolet pidemmän tarinan Hide-zousta ja Asagista. En omasta mielestäni ollut tämän suhteen mitenkään laiska, minusta tämä on vain parempi näin turhia venyttämättä. Shinyan ja Dien suhde on kuitenkin ollut pitkä ja tasainen eikä heidän välillään ole tapahtunut samanlaisia eroamisia ja ihmissuhdesotkuja kuin osakalaisilla. Olihan mukana Miko, josta olisin voinut kertoa jotain, mutta halusin korostaa sitä, ettei hänen ja Shinyan välillä todellisuudessa tapahtunut mitään. Olisihan minulla varmasti ollut enemmänkin kerrottavaa noista suhteista, mutta minun oli jälleen valittava, mikä on tarinan kannalta oleellista ja mikä ei – pointtihan tässä oli se, miten Shinya ja Die olivat tavanneet ja miten heidän välilleen oli syntynyt suhde. 
> 
> Miksen kertonut tarkemmin Kuro Kagesta? Koska sillä ei sinänsä ollut merkitystä Shinyan ja Dien suhteessa eikä Shinyalla ollut hirveästi valtaa lapsena. Yutaka piti Tokion ja yakuzansa puolia, mutta tämä oli kuitenkin “vain” kakkosmies, jonka yli niin Sayuri kuin muut varmasti kävelivät aina kuin kykenivät – eivät tosin helpolla tavalla, koska Sayuri piti Yutakasta (mikä olikin yksi syy, miksi leskemme harkitsi Hikarun naittamista Shinyalle).
> 
> Jotkut tulevat varmasti tässä väittämään, ettei rakkautta ensisilmäyksellä ole tai sitten kertovat, etteivät usko siihen. Minä taas totean siihen, että minä en ole missään vaiheessa sanonut suoraan, oliko Shinyan ja Dien välillä teini-ikäisinä rakkautta ensisilmäyksellä vai oliko pelkästään lujaa ihastumista tai jotain muuta. Se on jokaisen itse pääteltävissä, miten asia on, koska Noriko kertoi (piilotetusti Dielle) vain omia veikkauksiaan, vaikka varmasti pitikin mielessä, että ihminen on kykenevä ihastumaan kymmeniä kertoja yhden päivän aikana.
> 
> Kuulen korvissani joidenkin ihmettelevän ja miettivän, miksi pistin Shinyan jälleen alimmaiseksi ja Dien päällimmäiseksi, kuten kaikissa Shinya/Die ficeissä ilmeisesti on. Minulle tuli valintatilanne jo ÄKT:tä kirjoittaessani: teenkö Shinyasta uken stereotypian mukaan vai luonko uuden stereotypian ja teen kaikista yakuzoista aina semejä (erityisesti makuuhuoneen puolella). Päätin, että uuden stereotypian luominen olisi pahempaa, mutta yritin tehdä Shinyasta aikuisena sen verran vahvan persoonan, ettei hän nyt aivan uke ole – edes sängyssä. Onnistumisen takeita minulla ei ole, mutta toivon, etten mennyt pahasti päin hornaa, vaan tämä Shinya on edelleen sopivan yakuzamainen enkä muutenkaan sotkenut suhteeseen liikaa tuota uke/seme-kytköstä.
> 
> **A/N2 2019** : Näin vuosien jälkeen alan pitää Shinyasta ja Diestä parina enemmän kuin kirjoittaessani. En ikinä inhonnut paritusta (en olisi sitä muuten alun perin kirjoittanut), mutta se tuntui etäisemmältä kuin Asagi/Hide-zou tai moni muu paritukseni. Tämä johtuu varmasti siitä, etten ole koskaan ollut Dir en Grey fani enkä alun perin aikonut kirjoittaa heistä erillistä tarinaa. Olin kyllä ylpeä tarinasta, kun sen kirjoitin, mutta nyt olen siitä toisella tavalla ylpeä: onnistuin kirjoittamaan tarinan hiukan vieraammilla teemoilla. Ja olen edelleen pahoillani, etten voinut tehdä samaa Asagille ja Hide-zoulle, mitä tein Shinyalle ja Dielle, vaikken tätä loppuakaan pidä täysin onnellisena.
> 
> Näin jälkikäteen kyllä naureskelen tietyille stereotypiolle, joita jouduin viljelemään juonen takia. Pyörittelin silmiäni myös dramaattisuudelleni, mikä teki esimerkiksi Dien paluusta vielä selkeämmän, mutta en halunnut muuttaa mitään. Tämä oli minun tekstini ja se on sitä vieläkin. Tiedän nyt kirjoitustaitojeni kehittyneen. Olisin teoriassa voinut vähentää/poistaa turhat kuvailut esimerkiksi Shinyan kodin piirissä, mutta jätin ne sellaiseksi. Ne toimivat hyvänä muistutuksena, missä menee raja hyvällä paljon kuvailulla ja sitten aivan liian pitkälle menneellä. Eli pidän tätäkin tarinaa hyvänä oppituntina~
> 
> Toivottavasti piditte tästä ja pidätte vieläkin^^  
> Kiitos, että luitte tämän^^


End file.
